Eternal Bonds
by KlausIsMyEverything
Summary: Takes place about one year after The Vampire Diaries. *After Bonnie lifts the veil. Caroline, Katherine, and the Originals travel back to Mystic Falls for Thanksgiving, now they must face the consequences of their actions. The most powerful family on Earth must fight for their lives by protecting each other. Rated M for mature content, smut, violence, and suggestive language.
1. Family Meeting

**~I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THESE CHARACTERS. This is my first fan fic ever, so be gentle. I apologize if the first chapter is slow, but I promise to do better in the future. So, please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)~**

"You're being completely unreasonable!" Caroline screamed. She folded her arms over her chest, irritated.

"On the contrary, love. I believe that I am being quite fair." Klaus said calmly, looking at her innocently.

Rebekah barged into the room suddenly; she looked irritated, just like Caroline. "What in the bloody hell is with all this screaming? You _do_ remember everyone in this house can hear your conversation - there's no need to yell," Rebekah smugly said to the two other blonde vampires in the room.

"Not now, Bekah." Klaus said, slightly irritated.

"Rebekah, help me out, he's being unreasonable," Caroline pleaded, pointing to Klaus.

"Now you're going to have to remind me what he did this time. I didn't quite catch that since my ears are still bleeding from hearing your voices for half an hour," Rebekah said sarcastically.

Caroline, still pointing at Klaus, pleaded, "It's the holidays! I want to go back to Mystics falls for Thanksgiving, and Klaus said no! The holidays are all about forgiveness."

Klaus looked at Caroline and rolled his eyes. Caroline turned to Rebekah, looking at her pleadingly. Rebekah looked back at Caroline with curiosity.

"You want to go back to Mystic Falls?" Rebekah asked, sounding intruiged.

"Yes! We can all go!" Caroline said with excitement running through her veins. She brought her hands up to her chest enthusiastically and grinned, showing off her flawless smile.

All signs of intrigue on Rebekah's face were erased in a matter of moments. Rebekah turned her back on Caroline and stared at the doorway as she spoke. "Why would I want to go back there? There's nothing left for me in Mystic Falls. This is my life now."

"Stefan will be there." Caroline said with a flicker of hope in her voice.

Rebekah's eyes widened as she stared at the doorway. "Why would I care whether Stefan Salvatore will be there or not?"

"I never said you did. I just wanted to tell you who was gonna be there." Caroline said calmly, thankful that Rebekah couldn't see her smirking.

Rebekah plastered a fake smile on her face and abruptly turned around. "Alright Caroline, if Nik goes, so will I." Rebekah turned to stare at Klaus and so did Caroline.

"See! Now all you have to do is say yes!" Caroline said with anticipation in her eyes as she looked into Klaus'.

"You know I love you, sweetheart. But I refuse to be stuck in a room with the people who have not _only_ tried to kill me on more than one occasion, but have also stabbed me in the back just as many times. Besides, I might have the urge to reach across the table and rip their hearts out… you know I get moody sometimes." Klaus said calmly, a proud smirk on his handsome face.

Kol walked into the room, and walked around Rebekah to see what was happening. "Pardon me, but why is everyone in here? It's lonely down there, I only have Elijah to talk to, and he's so... mature. It gets annoying after a while, trust me." Kol said, feigning distress.

"You know I can still hear you, right?!" Elijah asked from downstairs, irritation in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry about it brother, I heard the women like distinguished men!" Kol chuckled. He looked from Rebekah to Caroline to Klaus. "What is going on, and why am I not a part of it?" Kol asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, Kol, perfect! Wouldn't you just_ love_ to spend Thanksgiving in Mystic Falls?" Caroline said with hope in her voice.

"Why in the_ bloody_ hell would I want to go back there?" Kol asked.

"Thank you, Kol. This is exactly my point, but Caroline won't listen," Klaus said as he looked at Kol with a huge smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Klaus!" Caroline said as she pushed him out of the way, and walked up to Kol.

"You grew up there, didn't you? I'm sure there are stories you could tell me!" Caroline said, looking at him pleadingly.

"I could tell them here, too." Kol said bluntly.

"Very true." Klaus said to himself, looking very pleased.

"Well, then go because... because you love me more than Bekah!" Caroline said with desperation. She looked back at Rebekah. Rebekah looked shocked;her mouth was wide open, revealing how offended she was.

"Love you, Bekah." Caroline said shyly.

"That's very true... eh, why not?" Kol said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Kol!" Klaus complained.

"Sorry Nik, you're on your own."

"Just like that and you cave!"

"What can I say? I'm weak."

Klaus growled slightly at his brother's actions. This is why he never relied on Kol for anything – because he usually ended up screwed.

Caroline turned back to look at Klaus. She took one of his strong hands into both of hers and held it to her chest. "Just go because you love me. And you would do anything for me," Caroline said while looking up into Klaus' eyes, her gaze full of love and innocence.

"Oh, all right, fine," Klaus said as he caved to Caroline's demands. He rolled his eyes knowing he would regret this later on.

"Yes! You are the best boyfriend ever!" Caroline said as she jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. She kissed him soundly on the lips, starting there but then peppering kisses all over his face.

"Ok, should we start packing because I really don't want to stay long enough to see you two make up," Rebekah said sarcastically, starting to look nauseous. She brought her hand over her mouth to drive her point home.

"I second that notion!" Kol said as he raised his right hand in the air.

Caroline jumped off of Klaus. Klaus growled slightly in disapproval. "I'll go order the tickets, and when I'm done I'll help you pack, Bekah!"

Kol, Rebekah and Caroline headed toward the door while Klaus remained sitting on his bed.

Suddenly, Katherine appeared in the doorway, one arm draped over the door frame. "I only fly first class." Katherine said as she smirked at the three vampires blocking her path

**Please review. Thank you for reading. If people like it there will be a lot more chapters. :) TVD is awesome 3**


	2. Waiting Sucks

**A/N There will be Kalijah for the people who asked. I love them along with Klaroline and Stebekah! ;)**

Katherine was standing in the door frame with her arm pressed up against the frame in a seductive pose. Her other hand was brought to her lips with the nail of her perfectly manicured hand slightly in her mouth as she gently nibbled on the tip of her nail with a small mischievous smile on her flawless face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Rebekah screamed at the doppelganger as the image of being trapped inside an airplane with that _thing _was ingrained into her mind.

Elijah appeared behind Katherine as he gently put his arm on her shoulder, suggesting protectiveness towards Rebekah. This sight made Rebekah even more fumed than she already was.

"I thought this was a family trip?" Katherine asked far too innocently. She knew exactly what she was doing to Rebekah, and she was going to push her luck as far as it would go.

"And _you _are not family." Rebekah said calmly, attempting to hide her frustrations.

"Caroline is going." Katherine pointed to Caroline.

"Well, the answer to that is quite simple. Caroline is family because I said so and second she is not you." Klaus said coldly. He got up from where he was sitting, and walked over to where Caroline was standing, putting an arm around her waist.

"Oh, I see. So, there's a double standard." Katherine said offended.

"Did you figure all that out by yourself?" Rebekah asked feigning being impressed.

"Enough, wherever I go, Katerina goes, as well. This discussion is over. I will be buying the tickets so you can all shut up and go back to your own rooms." Elijah said in a very irritated voice. He looked at all of them until they all headed towards their own rooms to pack their own things.

"So just for the record we're flying first class no matter what, right?" Kol asked as he and Rebekah made their way to their own rooms.

"Oh, shut up, Kol!" Rebekah yelled, irritated.

"Katerina, we should get you packed." Elijah said as he moved his arm around her waist to lead her to their room.

"We're leaving tonight. So, don't take too long." Caroline stated awkwardly.

Elijah and Katherine both turned around to look at Caroline. Elijah nodded his head and led Katherine to their room.

Klaus closed the door to his and Caroline's bedroom when Elijah and Katherine left.

* * *

"Alone at last." Klaus said relieved, smirking at Caroline.

"Oh, no you don't. Don't get any ideas. I have to pack, we both do, what are you bringing?" Caroline asked as she opened her suitcase.

"You have five hours to do that, sweetheart." Klaus said amused.

"Exactly! And I still have no idea what I should bring! This is why I don't travel, I suck at it!" Caroline said feeling anxiety.

"Or you could pack nothing, and I will buy you whatever you need." Klaus said while giving Caroline that irresistible puppy dog look that makes her melt.

"Damn it, Klaus! I know what your doing!" Caroline yelled as she threw the shirt she was folding into her suitcase out of frustration.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Don't you "what's wrong, love" me!" Caroline snapped as she pointed to Klaus.

"You're doing that thing, again!"

"What thing?"

"Oh, you know that thing, when you use your accent to try to get me to do what you want. But I'm not falling for it this time, nope!

"I don't know what you're talking about, love."

"Whatever, the point is, I'm not gonna let you spend a million dollars on me just because you're horny and you can't wait until tomorrow." Caroline said as she began folding her clothes again.

"Can you?" Klaus asked as he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Can you stand to sit next to me on an 8 hour flight from London to Mystic Falls. With nothing to do but sit there and listen to the rise and fall of my chest, counting my breaths, listening to the beat of my heart? Because I can't do that knowing you are right next to me.

Caroline doesn't remember when, but somehow her hand ended up pressing lightly against Klaus' heart. She could feel it pounded against her skin, sending electricity throughout her entire body. She was breathing heavier and slower than she had been a few minutes ago. She was pulled in by his hypnotic stare and she couldn't have been pulled out even if the building had caught fire.

Klaus brought his hand up, and placed it directly on top of Caroline's hand that had been lightly pressing against the skin directly above his heart.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked softly.

"This." Caroline said as she dug her nails into Klaus' neck and engulfed him into a passionate kiss. Klaus was surprised by Caroline's spontaneous kiss, but quickly recovered by wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. He picked her up into his arms and kissed her back just as passionately. Caroline wrapped her legs around his torso, and went deeper into his mouth. Her tongue was hungry for his taste, his throat, his everything. She strategically used her tongue to search every inch of his mouth, attempting to quell her insatiable thirst for him. Caroline ran her hand up and down his back; starting from his neck all the way down past his ass. _Klaus had a really nice ass, which was weird since she's never seen him workout. She has heard that some people are just born with a really nice built, but still with his perfect abs, muscular arms and amazing ass, these features were way too perfect to be all natural, yet they were. What is it with this family and their perfect genes? _ Caroline's other hand was buried in Klaus' beautiful curly blonde hair massaging his scalp, causing him to let out a moan every few seconds.

Caroline finally broke the kiss, and they were both breathing heavily, almost as if they both just sprinted a mile without stopping to catch their breath. Without warning they abruptly fell into another passionate kiss. Using his vampire speed, Klaus had Caroline pinned to their bed; his mouth never leaving hers. Klaus broke their kiss; immediately attacking Caroline's neck with wet seductive kisses, releasing loud moans coming from Caroline's lips, urging him to continue. Klaus smirked at this as he continued to apply kisses that he knew Caroline lived for, and began tearing her clothes off savagely, his wolf instincts kicking in to high gear. Caroline tore off Klaus' shirt like it was nothing, and didn't even bother undoing the zipper of his jeans before his pants flew across the room with a loud _thud._

* * *

"Rebekah! Rebekah!" Kol said as he frantically stormed into Rebekah's bedroom.

Rebekah was sitting on her bed reading a book listening to her mp3 player, blocking out the sounds of Kol's voice.

"Rebekah!" Kol screamed as he shook his little sister by the shoulders.

Rebekah removed the earphones from her ears. "What the bloody hell, Kol?!" Rebekah screamed in irritation.

"Do you know what is going on in this house?!"

"I was aware, and as you can see I've come prepared." Rebekah said calmly, gesturing to her mp3 player.

"But." Kol said whimpering.

"Kol, turn around, run back to your room as fast as possible, listen to your mp3 player, turn the stereo on blast, turn the tv all the way up. Do whatever is necessary to block it out!" Rebekah said with a grave face.

Rebekah put her earphones back in. "Now if you will excuse me." Rebekah said calmly and went back to reading her book.

Kol ran out of Rebekah's room using his vampire speed. Once he got to his room he turned the tv and stereo all the way up and listened to his mp3 player.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline laid down on their bed side by side trying to catch their breath from the feeling of pleasure they just experienced together. Klaus turned his head to look at Caroline. "I love you." Klaus said with love in his eyes. Caroline turned her head to look at Klaus' beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, too." Caroline said as she genuinely smiled at him. "Ready for round 10?" Klaus growled slightly with the look of thirst in his eyes.

**~Thanks for reading! Please review, your feedback is much appreciated! :)~**


	3. British Airlines

**~A/N Hey guys! So one thing you will learn about me is that I hate spoilers so I won't be posting any. You'll have to read and find out ;)~**

Caroline and the Originals had just arrived at the local airport. Klaus carried Caroline's bags, Kol carried Rebekah's and Elijah carried Katherine's. Klaus and Elijah didn't mind, but Kol was making it very clear to Rebekah that carrying her luggage was a very irritating burden.

"It's not my fault you don't have a boyfriend to carry your crap, Bekah." Kol said annoyed.

"And it's not my fault that you don't have a girlfriend whose luggage you can carry instead. So, really this is all your fault." Rebekah said with annoyance in her voice.

"Enough! You two are giving me a headache!" Katherine said agitated. She lifted her hand to her head feigning a headache.

"No one asked you to come." Rebekah said in a snarky voice.

"Your brother did." Katherine said with a smirk. She placed one of her perfectly manicured hands on Elijah's shoulder, knowing she would get a reaction out of Rebekah.

"Why do you want to come so badly?" Rebekah questioned.

"I go wherever Elijah goes." Katherine said softly.

"No, that can't be the only reason. If that's true you would have tried to convince him to stay with you in London. What are you up to?" Rebekah asked suspicious.

"Fine, maybe I want to rub it in Elena's face that my love life is so much more put together than hers." Katherine admitted.

"How do you know about what's happening with Elena and Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Other than the fact that I can hear your late night phone calls where Elena breaks down about her failing relationship. I have friends in high places." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go get the tickets... try not to kill each other while I'm gone." Caroline said and looked around at all of the vampires' faces.

The other vampires looked at Caroline as if they thought she was joking. Caroline turned to look at Klaus for help.

"Klaus?" Caroline pleaded.

Klaus sighed and turned to face the other vampires. "You, you, you and you behave." Klaus said as he pointed to each vampire individually. Klaus turned to face Caroline, meeting her gaze. She looked at him in approval and made her way to the lady selling tickets.

* * *

"Hi, I ordered some tickets to Virgina under the name, Mikaelson." Caroline said speaking sweetly to the middle aged lady selling tickets.

"I will just check the data base, if you just give me one moment, Ms. Mikaelson." The lady said while looking at the computer.

Caroline thought for a moment whether or not she should correct the lady, but decided against it. Caroline felt someone collide into her, knocking her off balance, but caught herself by grabbing hold of the table in front of her.

"I am so, so sorry! Please forgive, me!" said the stranger who had nearly knocked her down. He gently helped her back to her feet.

Caroline straightened and looked into the eyes of the man who had collided into her a second ago. He was tall, not as tall as Klaus though, his skin was dark, a nice built and a nice face. "It's fine, accidents happen." Caroline replied with a warm smile.

"Are you sure? I crashed into you pretty hard." the stranger said with a countenance of worry on his face.

"I'm not as fragile as I look." Caroline said in a light tone.

"I wasn't trying to say-"

"I know, I know what you meant." Caroline interrupted.

"I'm Andrew, by the way." Andrew said sweetly while flashing a perfect smile at her and holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Caroline." Caroline said as she shook his hand.

"Caroline, what is a beautiful girl like you doing traveling alone the day before Thanksgiving?" Andrew said using a suggestive tone in his voice.

"Well the thing is, I'm not." Caroline said with nervousness in her voice. Except the thing was she wasn't neverous because of Andrew; she was nervous because she could feel Klaus' stare ever since Andrew knocked into her. She was nervous for him, she wasn't entirely sure this guy would ever get on another plane again. Now the guy was just making it worse for himself by trying to flirt with her.

"Traveling with your parents?" Andrew asked hoping her answer would be yes.

"No, actually I'm visiting my mom tomorrow." Caroline said now facing the ticket lady.

Disappointed in her answer, he asked another. "Traveling with your siblings." Andrew asked praying her answer would be yes.

"I'm actually an only child." Caroline said nonchalantly.

"Alright, I'm just gonna come right out and ask you." Andrew stated boldly.

Caroline turned her head and looked at him surprised, afraid of what he might ask, knowing someone else was listening. "Andrew, listen-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Andrew asked boldly with hope in his eyes.

"Yes." Caroline said with a grave face.

All the confidence that had been inside of Andrew 5 seconds ago had vanished. Andrew had hoped to God she was single. He thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, but it made sense that she was already taken. He would have assumed there was something wrong with her if she was still single.

"Oh, wow. Is he here with you?" Andrew asked, his voice sounding uneasy.

"Yes." Caroline said slowly.

"So, where is he?" Andrew asked.

"Well, don't look now, but right behind you a couple yards away there's a guy giving you the evil eye. Yup that's him, my better half." Caroline said sarcastically, knowing Klaus was listening. She was hoping that remark would lighten up his mood, so this Andrew guy has a better chance of making it out of this airport, alive.

"Well, I hope this guy knows just how lucky he is to have you. You're something special, Caroline." Andrew said with a longing look in his eyes.

"Oh trust me, he knows it, and if he ever forgets it he'll be sorry." Caroline said amused.

"Well, if things don't work out, be sure to call me." Andrew said while handing her his card.

Caroline looked down at the card in front of her, and heard a deep growl escape Klaus' perfect lips. "That's very sweet of you to offer, but I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." Caroline replied.

"Its just a card." Andrew said with a warm smile.

"Oh, Ms. Mikaelson I have your tickets ready." The ticket lady said holding out the tickets in an envelope.

"Thank you so much ma'am." Caroline said relieved to be away from Andrew as she made her way straight to where Klaus was standing.

"Don't be mad." Caroline said as she lifted her hand to stroke the side of his face.

"I'm not mad at _you_." Klaus said still brooding.

"He didn't know any better."

"And when he did he still tried to entice you."

"Hmm. That sounds familiar." Caroline said sarcastically.

"That was completely different." Klaus said as he pointer his finger at Caroline.

"How?"

"You wanted me to entice you."

"What?!" Caroline said amused.

"Oh come on, it was written all over your face. You weren't happy with your life, not really." Klaus said with a serious tone.

Caroline looked into Klaus' enchanting blue eyes and he stared back into her own searching her soul with his eyes.

"Caroline!" Rebekah yelled.

Klaus and Caroline both turned their head to look at Rebekah, wondering why she was yelling.

"We need to board now; the plane is going to leave. Do you have the tickets?" Rebekah asked.

* * *

On the plane, Caroline and the Originals sat in first class, just like Katherine and Kol wanted. The girls sat next to their boyfriends, and Kol sat next to Rebekah. Klaus and Kol kept fidgeting in their seats, which was driving both Caroline and Rebekah crazy.

"Kol, cut it out!" Rebekah whispered.

"You know I'm claustrophobic!" Kol whispered back.

"You never fidget in the car!"

"It's been five hours, my entire butt is ASLEEP!"

"Did you bring your bat? Turn around I'll wake it up myself!"

"Guys, calm down!" Caroline whispered trying to shush them. Some how Kol and Rebekah's voices had escalated from faint whispers to screaming at the top of Rebekah's lungs.

"Klaus why are you fidgeting?!" Caroline whispered now focusing on Klaus.

"Do I need to remind you of that conversation we had _last night._" Klaus said suggestively.

"Oh, barf! No one wants to be reminded of last night." Rebekah said while pretending to vomit.

"I don't know what was harder to drown out, the sound of all Kol's electronic appliances turned up to the maximum volume or Klaus when he's having an orgasm. Oh dear God, I just had a flashback. I just got chills." Katherine said sarcastically while feigning chills.

Klaus turned around smirking at Katherine and his siblings. "You know what, just for that, I think I'm going to go use the restroom. Caroline, love you're more than welcome to join me, if you know what I mean. Klaus said suggestively smirking at her. He winked to Caroline right before he walked off.

"There had better be another bloody restroom in this hell hole because I'm most likely going to hurl on Bekah if there isn't one." Kol said while putting his hands on his knees as if he were about to hurl right there.

"So, help me God, Kol I will throw you out the window, and watch the sharks tear you limb from limb as you fall into the Atlantic." Rebekah said gravely.

"You don't have to worry about puking anytime soon, Kol because I am not shacking up with your brother in an airplane bathroom." Caroline said in a hushed tone.

All the vampires looked at Caroline with disbelief. As in they didn't believe her. Kol looked at Caroline with one eye brow raised.

"What?" Caroline felt offended.

"Is that what you told him last night?" Kol asked teasing Caroline.

"Okay, _that _was completely different. We were locked in our bedroom, and you guys were-"

"Still in the house? Yup, I know, I was there."

"But-"

"Refresh my memory, wasn't the reason why you caved because you couldn't stand the thought of not jumping my brother's bones for 8 hours straight on this very plane. Which coincidentally was the reason why you ended up jumping his bones last night. In conclusion, that reason being the direct cause of me not getting any sleep at all last night." Kol stated proudly.

The vampires hadn't realized until they looked up, but everyone in first class had heard everything Kol had just said. The passengers had actually been listening for a lot longer than that. Caroline's face turned bright red once the realization hit her, and she punched Kol, hard in the chest.

"What is wrong with you?!" Caroline whispered harshly.

"Oh, don't blame him, Caroline. He would have no material if you would have just kept it in your pants last night." Katherine said teasing Caroline.

"Oh, shut up, Katherine! You're one to talk about _abstinence_! Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Caroline stormed out and headed straight for the bathroom. She couldn't bare to look at the faces of the passengers as they judged her knowing about the affairs that ensued the night before. She felt her face was hot from the embarrassment that just occurred; her face was flushed with red, and she couldn't let people see her like this. She whipped the door of the bathroom open, and quickly locked it behind her. She closed her eyes letting out a sigh of relief,_ alone at last._

* * *

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face.

Caroline abruptly opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Klaus in the bathroom with her, forgetting he left to go to the bathroom.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm not here for what you think." Caroline reluctantly said.

"And what am I thinking, love?" Klaus said seductively.

"Everyone on the plane knows we had sex last night!" Caroline blurted out.

"Well, that was definitely not what I was thinking." Klaus said awkwardly.

"Everyone outside is judging me, so I'm just gonna stay here until we land. If they gotta take a piss, all I have to say to that is, sucks to suck!" Caroline said sounding like a child. She crossed her arms across chest as she leaned her back against the door slowly sliding down until she was sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

"You're going to stay here, for three hours." Klaus asked amused.

"Why not?" Caroline asked daring him to give her a reason to go back out.

"I could always compel them to forget." Klaus suggested.

"Don't bother, it's not like they found out what we are."

"But, you're uncomfortable."

"I'll deal with it."

"By locking yourself in a bathroom for 3 hours while they're all sitting comfortably in their own seats?"

"Maybe it's my punishment for not being strong."

Klaus crouched down to where Caroline was sitting, looking at her at eye level. He slightly held her chin with his pointer finger and thumb, while his other hand stroked her beautiful blonde hair. "You are one of the strongest people I have ever met." Klaus said giving her a loving look.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant." Caroline said.

"I know. I also know that if you go back out there; you won't be the only one getting judged. That act we committed yesterday requires two people, most of the time. Well, you get better results with two people." Klaus said amused.

Caroline laughed at Klaus' inappropriate remark. Klaus held out his hand for Caroline to take, and she allowed him to lift her off the ground.

"I love you." Caroline said softly.

"I love you, too." Klaus returned giving Caroline a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline made their way back to their seats. Katherine and the rest of the Mikaelson family watched them slide back into their seats. They all had earphones plugged into their ears with the volume of their electronic devices turned all the way up.

The vampires unplugged the earphones from their ears, and turned to face Klaus and Caroline.

"Do you have sex in the bathroom?" Kol whispered as he stuck his head between Klaus and Caroline's seats.

"No Kol, we didn't." Klaus said as he turned his head to look at Kol.

"Really?"

"Yes, now drop it, Kol."

Kol sat back down into his seat, pouting. Katherine poked her head in between Kol and Rebekah's seat.

"They didn't do anything, pay up, Kol!" Katherine whispered into Kol's ear. She held her hand out to him to collect her money.

Kol reached into the front pockets of his jeans, and slapped a wad of cash into Katherine's palm. Katherine sat back down into her seat next to Elijah.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Katherine said giggling. She slowly counted her money with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"I told you not to take the deal, Kol." Elijah said sympathetically.

"Whatever, Elijah." Kol said sounding grouchy.

"Katerina and I spent 2 months in Las Vegas while all of you were out searching for the cure. She ended up winning 5 million dollars in poker chips." Elijah said proudly putting a hand on Katherine's shoulder gently squeezes it.

Katherine took a break from counting her money to look at Elijah. "I didn't do it all on my own. You were my good lucky charm. You always have been ever since I ran into you, again. That day you decided to give me a second chance, you gave me my life back, Elijah. I will always be grateful for that." Katherine said as she placed her hand over the hand that was resting on her shoulder; she squeezed his hand akin to how he squeezed her hand earlier.

Kol rolled his eyes at their intimate moment. "Sometimes I'm so glad I'm single." Kol said sarcastically.

"Not like you have a choice in the matter." Rebekah said sarcastically to Kol, faking a smile.

"What about you, Bekah? Why are you still single? Whatever happened to that Salvatore fellow? You know the one Nik told me about, was it Stefan or Damon, or was it both I just can't remember?" Kol said smugly.

"One more word, Kol. Say one more word, and I will rip off your arm and feed it to the sharks!"

**~ A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you liked it! Longest chapter yet! Very interesting plane ride! Please review! :) ~**


	4. Welcome To Mystic Falls

**~A/N Hey guys, so it took me a while to write this one it's really long compared to my others. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! :)**

Elijah had arranged for a car to take them straight to Klaus' old house back in Mystic Falls, but Caroline requested they made a pit stop at her mother's house first. Klaus suggested Caroline go inside by herself; Caroline insisted he comes with her. She thought it would be another wonderful opportunity for her mother to get to know him better. Klaus knew this wasn't going to end well for anyone, but he went anyway.

"Listen Nik, worst case scenario, you eat her, and Caroline never speaks to you again." Kol said trying to push his brother's buttons.

"Thank you, for the complete lack of confidence in me, brother." Klaus said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Anytime, brother." Kol smirked at Klaus before sticking his head back into the car, and drove up the street to parallel park.

"Hey, everything will be okay. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Caroline asked smiling warmly at Klaus.

Klaus and Caroline both turned their heads abruptly in the direction that Kol drove off as they hear the sound of an enormous crash. They see the car that Elijah had rented smashed into the hood of the car behind it. The trunk of the rented car is totaled, the license plate hanging on for dear life.

"KOL!" Rebekah screeched from inside the car.

"YOU KNOW I"VE NEVER BEEN GOOD AT PARALLEL PARKING!" Kol screamed back.

"AGGHHH!" All the passengers in the car except Kol groaned loudly.

"Guess that answers that question." Caroline answered in disbelief.

"I think I'd rather take my chances with Kol driving." Klaus said turning in the direction of the ruined car.

Caroline pulled him by the wrist. "I'm right here." Caroline said as she placed her fingers through his, intertwining them.

"Just be your usual charming shelf, and she'll come around. I did."

"I just hope she's not as stubborn."

"Where do you think I got it from?" Caroline asked giggling.

Klaus and Caroline walked up the steps to the front porch of the Forbes residence, hand-in-hand. Caroline rang the door bell, and waited for Liz Forbes to open the front door. Liz peeked through the curtain of the door to see her daughter smiling back at her, holding Klaus Mikaelson's hand. She smiled back to show the excitement of seeing her daughter back in town, but she felt slightly uneasy seeing that _monster _still with her daughter.

"Caroline! You made it!" Liz exclaimed as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Did you really doubt me?! You know I live for this kind of stuff!" Caroline exclaimed back still holding her mother in her arms.

"Pleasure to see you again Sheriff Forbes." Klaus said while Caroline and her mother were still embracing each other.

Liz and Caroline finally broke their embrace, and the Sheriff looked at Klaus with a grave face. "I see you are still with my daughter." Liz said with a monotone voice.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You've kept her safe?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Caroline, can you honestly tell me that you are truly happy with this man?" Liz questioned.

"Yes, mom. I've never loved anyone like I love him. He's everything to me." Caroline pleaded.

"Well, despite what I thought at first, he has been good to you. I can't penalize him for that, now can I?" Liz said while she gave Klaus a small smile.

Caroline smiled at her mother and then at Klaus. She held his hand, and gave it a small squeeze for comfort.

"You're bringing him to Thanksgiving aren't you?" Liz asked.

"Yes, and about Thanksgiving, I think there's something else you should know before tomorrow. The thing is-"

Caroline's voice was cut off by the sound of cars beeping uncontrollably and loudly. Klaus, Caroline and Liz all whipped their heads in the direction of the ruined car. They saw Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Katherine standing outside of the car, which was even more totaled than it had been 5 minutes ago. They could tell that Kol tried to move the car, but they assumed it resulted in Kol crashing into the car in front of them, which explains why the hood is just as damaged as the trunk. Katherine was infuriated by the unrelenting sounds emitted from the car, so she began kicking the unharmed sides of the car and slashing the tires. Elijah was watching her, while holding his head in his hands knowing the owner will never take his car back after this. They could see Rebekah even more infuriated with Kol than Katherine was with the car. Rebekah's face was bright red with anger, but you didn't need to look at Rebekah's face to know she was angry. The first red flag would have been the fact that Rebekah was playing patty-cake with Kol's face. It was just one harsh blow after another. _I would hate to be Kol right now_. They all thought.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Liz asked never taking her eyes off the vampires that were up the street.

Caroline nodded her head still staring at the chaos that was going on.

"Well, this has been fun. See you at Thanksgiving, Sheriff!" Klaus said in a light voice trying to change the Subject. He grabbed Caroline by the hand, and dragged her down the porch steps of the Forbes residence. Klaus and Caroline waved back to Liz Forbes making their way towards what was left of the car Elijah had rented.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Caroline said shocked.

The four vampires in front of her turned to look at her. "IT'S KOL'S FAULT!" Everyone except Kol yelled.

"You know one day you people will wake up and say "WHERE'S KOL, OH GOD, I NEED KOL, I MISS KOL!" and where will Kol be? Not here! You know why, because you drove him away with your vile words, that's right. Beautiful people have feelings too you know!" Kol exclaimed offended.

All the vampires surrounding the car except Kol rolled their eyes. "Kol, you owe me an apology." Elijah said sounding bitter.

"For what?" Kol asked innocently.

"MY CAR!" Elijah screamed losing his cool for a moment.

"Now, it's your car." Katherine scoffed.

Elijah turned to give Katherine a look that said he was not in the mood for jokes.

"Love you, Lijah." Katherine said shyly while slipping her fingers through Elijah's. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to apologize.

"I don't know why you're laughing; you do realize we have to walk home now right?" Rebekah asked rudely.

"Yes, or we could borrow this gentleman's vehicle." Klaus suggested gesturing to the bright red sports car with the key's still in the ignition.

"Klaus, that's stealing." Caroline said trying to guilt Klaus into doing the right thing.

"Nonsense, love. _Borrowing. _He'll get it back...maybe. If I'm the one driving." Klaus said smiling at her. He gave her a quick kiss on the head right before he drove his fist into the window, setting off the alarm. Using his vampire speed he ripped the keys out of the ignition, and turned the panic button off.

"Remember how my mother is the Sheriff? Yeah, your not doing yourself any favors, mister. You just added vandalism to your rap sheet along with grand theft auto!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her." Klaus said nonchalantly opening the door for Caroline, and clearing away the glass like a gentleman.

"Seriously?!...Wait, there's only two seats in this car. There's six of us." Caroline realized.

"I've got that covered!" Kol exclaimed smashing the windows of a white truck. He repeated Klaus' earlier motions.

"Does everyone in this town leave their keys in the ignition. I have to say people just keep getting even more stupid by the generation." Elijah said appalled.

"See, now you know why I used to stab people in the back. People are just so stupid that I can't even stand their presence; I want them to die." Katherine said relieved.

"Or, maybe it's a little thing called trust. Everyone in this town trusts each other because we are a community where we help each other. Besides, everyone knows nothing ever happens in Mystic Falls." Caroline explained in a light-hearted tone.

All the other vampires looked directly at Caroline, and burst into laughter. They probably stood there laughing hysterically for five minutes straight while Caroline rolled her eyes waiting for them to finish. Kol ended up on his knees holding his stomach from the pain of laughing so hard. Katherine was still laughing when she walked up to Caroline to give her a rough shove on the shoulder to show her how ridiculous she thought Caroline was being. Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus were trying to hold themselves up by leaning on the hideous car. They were pounding their fists on the already destroyed car to release some of their laughter. After, what seemed like forever to Caroline, the older vampires finally calmed down, and released all the giggles from their systems.

"Oh, did you finish?" Caroline said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, love. But if the residents of this town still feel safe after all the rubbish that this town has been through then this town is the definition of stupidity." Klaus said amused.

"Let's just go." Caroline said slipping into her seat.

Klaus closed Caroline's door for her, and went back around into his own seat.

"Kol, _I'm_ driving this time." Rebekah said in a dominant voice.

"Bekah, I'm not sure you can handle trucks. It's a little more complicated than you think. This is more of a man's vehicle." Kol said sounding superior.

"KOL! Get out!" Rebekah yelled.

"Both of you! Shut up! I'm driving!" Elijah yelled as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shotgun!" Katherine called excited.

Klaus began driving towards his old house, and Elijah drove right behind him. All of a sudden they hear a loud _KA-BOOM_, and see a bright flash of orange at the corner of their eyes. They all sharply turn their heads towards the scene of the explosion, and found that their rented car had exploded, causing the cars that were surrounding their car to fly across the street.

Katherine turned her head to the left to look at Elijah's face. Just as she suspected his face was a mixture of a pout and dread. Katherine gently put her hand on one of Elijah's broad shoulders, gently rubbing it to show comfort. "Do you want me to come with you when you talk to the car dealer?" Katherine asked in a half mocking half sympathetic voice. Elijah sharply turned his head to give Katherine a look that told her to back off. Katherine held both of her hands above her head in defeat.

"I think that counts as arsenal." Caroline said amused.

* * *

The vampires arrived to Klaus' house in Mystic Falls, and decided to have a family meeting in the living room, which was all Caroline's idea.

"Klaus, we have a problem." Caroline pointed out.

"And what's that, love?" Klaus asked sweetly.

"Our luggage was in the car, you know the one that blew up a few houses down from my mom's house?" Caroline said nonchalantly.

"I have a solution!" Rebekah exclaimed raising her hand.

"Shopping!" Rebekah said excited.

"Genius!" Caroline said clapping her hands.

"One problem." Katherine said.

Everyone abruptly turned their heads to look at Katherine. "I don't wanna go shopping with you, hoes." Katherine said bluntly.

"No one asked you to come." Rebekah said coldly.

"How about we all go?" Elijah asked politely.

"NO!" Klaus and Kol yelled desperately.

"Kol you are going because you broke the car, and Klaus you are going because you owe me from the plane ride." Caroline said proudly with a victorious smile on her face.

Caroline heard Kol grumble something that sounded like he said "Fine."

"The plane ride was not that bad, love." Klaus said trying to downplay that awful experience.

"They knew you seduced me, Klaus!" Caroline yelled having a flashback to the plane ride.

"And is it my fault that women can't resist me?! Besides, Kol told them!" Klaus exclaimed pointing at Kol.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, not wanting to be in the room during this conversation.

"It's not my fault you two can't keep it down! It's called a hotel! USE IT!" Kol yelled.

"Enough! We all need to get suited up for the dinner tomorrow. We need to look presentable for Thanksgiving." Elijah said trying to keep the peace.

"Yes, now all of you lunatics are going to get back inside your cars, you're going to drive to the mall, you're going to pick out something hot, you're going to look fabulous at T_hanksgiving, and _you're going to like it! GOT IT?!" Caroline screamed.

All the other vampires in the room stared at Caroline, and slowly nodded their heads in agreement. They slowly got up and obeyed Caroline's orders.

* * *

The vampires arrived to the local mall in Mystical Falls; it was around 10 o'clock when they got there.

"Okay, guys I'm giving you 2 hours max because Thanksgiving is tomorrow, and I need my sleep." Caroline instructed.

Everyone nodded in again in agreement. _That was twice in one day, that must be a record._

Katherine walked over to Elijah, and whispered into his ear low enough for just him to be able to hear her. "There's a Victoria's Secret around the corner. Wanna help me pick something out? They have a really nice dressing room." Katherine said seductively as she smiled devilishly at her boyfriend. Elijah looked at Katherine with intrigue in his eyes; he looked towards the other vampires to see them bickering once again.

"Klaus, we just got here! How can you and Kol be hungry?!" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Well, we didn't eat anything on plane; you made sure of that." Klaus said trying to reason with Caroline.

"Well, you're just gonna have to settle for people food for now. The food court is just down there." Caroline said pointing to her left.

"Let's go, Nik. I'm starving." Kol called.

Klaus began walking towards where Kol was standing.

"And you better not eat anyone, or else..." Caroline called pointing to the two vampires.

"You know before I was going to eat someone, but now that I've been threaten by Caroline I'm rethinking it." Kol said sarcastically.

Klaus laughed at his remark. "I'm serious!" Caroline yelled with a grave face.

"Let them be, they're not gonna do anything. We have to go pick out dresses for the party." Rebekah said smiling at Caroline.

"Yay! I can't wait! Where should we go first?!" Caroline asked excited.

Elijah looked back at Katherine, who was giving him an adorable pout which she used whenever she wanted something. "Pick one thing and we go shopping for the party." Elijah said in a stern voice.

"Yay!" Katherine said giving Elijah a tender kiss.

"And if we have extra time?" Katherine asked mischievously.

Elijah smirked at Katherine which told her he was having naughty thoughts. "Run!" Elijah exclaimed as he spanked her butt and pushed her towards the Victoria's Secret store.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah were picking out dressing in a Chanel store; Caroline held up a bright yellow dress asking Rebekah for her opinion.

"That's rubbish." Rebekah said as she made a face that told Caroline she was repulsed by the dress.

"Really? I thought it was okay." Caroline said disappointed.

"Sweetheart, no one looks good in a dress that looks like a lemon." Rebekah said sympathetically.

Rebekah was furiously looking through a rack of dresses to find one suitable for the party. They were either too sparkly, too frilly or just too much.

"I'm gonna go check that area over there." Caroline said pointing to the upper-right corner of the room.

"Alright." Rebekah responded still focused on her rack.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the voice of a stranger asked.

"NO! I do not need help!" Rebekah said irritation in her voice.

"Sorry to bother you, but I believe you dropped this." The stranger said as he held out an expensive but beautiful pink purse.

Rebekah turned around to look at the stranger, and looked down to see what he was holding. "No, actually that's not mine." Rebekah said gesturing to her own purse that was currently on her wrist at the moment.

"Oh, I apologize what I meant to say is that I believe someone as beautiful as you deserves things that are almost just as beautiful." The stranger said sweetly giving her a boyish smile.

Rebekah was taken aback by his bold approach; she didn't know what to think of him. He was definitely handsome, he had dark brown with cute bangs on his forehead that brought out the green in his beautiful eyes. He had a winning smile, and he was dressed like he owned the place, but he seemed very young like he was still in high school.

Rebekah blushed at his statement, and smiled at the stanger. "You are very kind to say that." Rebekah said trying to find the words.

"I hope you are not here alone." The stranger said with compassion.

"No, actually my friend is here somewhere." Rebekah said search the area for Caroline.

"A female friend I hope, for my sake." The stranger said giving Rebekah a confident smile.

"Yes." Rebekah said smiling.

"I'm Austin, by the way. Austin Wilson." Austin said holding his hand out for Rebekah to shake.

"Rebekah. Mikaelson." Rebekah said shaking his hand.

"Rebekah Mikaelson. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Austin said continuing to shower her with compliments.

"Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving, Rebekah?" Austin asked with confidence.

Rebekah thought about his question until she got an idea about Thanksgiving. "How would like to accompany me to a Thanksgiving party tomorrow night?" Rebekah asked with a plan in mind.

"Hmm...do I want to go to a party with a beautiful girl, have dinner with her friends and family, get to know her, and eat food for free?...I'm gonna go with yes." Austin smiled at her already looking forward to the evening. Rebekah and Austin exchanged numbers, and Rebekah told Austin she would text him the details later. Austin had to go, so Rebekah was left to try to sort through the rest of the dresses in front of her.

"Hey, Rebekah!" Caroline called as she appeared from behind Rebekah.

"Now, What?!" Rebekah snapped frustrated she keeps getting interrupted.

"Sorry, but I found some dresses, and I need your opinion. Come with me in the dressing room." Caroline said heading towards the dressing rooms.

Rebekah reluctantly followed, wondering whether or not she should tell Caroline that she invited another person to the party. _Nah. It should be a surprise, Caroline loves surprises._

Caroline locked herself into one of the rooms while Rebekah stood outside of her door.

"So, did you find anything?" Caroline asked while slipping to one of her dresses.

"Unfortunately, no." Rebekah answered bitter.

"I left you 20 minutes ago and you couldn't find a single dress? What were you doing?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"What can I say, I'm a picky person." Rebekah said trying to avoid lying directly to Caroline's face.

"If you didn't like anything on that rack why were you looking through it for 20 minutes?" Caroline asked as she pulled up the zipper of the dress.

"I did find one hot thing, but I can't find it anymore. That's why I was still looking through that rack." Rebekah said looking around the room with guilt on her countenance knowing she wasn't talking about the clothes anymore.

"Well, maybe someone else took it when you weren't looking." Caroline said as she stepped out of the room to show Rebekah the dress.

Caroline saw herself in the full length mirror; she was wearing a red hot cocktail dress that landed on her mid-thigh. There were 2 beautifully woven straps resting on her shoulders that held up the dress. The dress was perfectly fitted to her body; showing off all of Caroline's perfect curves.

"You look stunning like always, but I think that the red cocktail dress is a little much for Thanksgiving." Rebekah pointed out.

"Oh, you're so right." Caroline said as she walked back into the dressing room.

"So, what color do you think I should wear to the party?" Rebekah asked trying to fill the silence.

"Well, Stefan told me his favorite color is green."

* * *

"Kol, will you just make up your mind already?!" Klaus yelled frustrated.

"But, Nik it's just so hard! There's just so many choices!" Kol exclaimed.

"Kol, I'm going to give you 30 seconds to make a choice before I make it for you. And just so you know letting you starve is _my _first choice!" Klaus yelled harshly.

"Alright, alright just give me a moment. Now, let's see, McDonald's is always good. I like the happy meals, but sometimes Burger King has better toys and they have onion rings, I do love Chinese food, so Panda Express sounds good, but the portions are never enough, or maybe I want some pizza, Giordano's always fills me up-"

"Kol, I swear to God! I will bite you, and then you won't want to eat anything because you will be too busy throwing up your guts!" Klaus said violently.

"Okay, fine! Burger King! Be sure to get fries, and onion rings, _and my happy meal!_" Kol called to Klaus as he stormed off toward the Burger King stand.

* * *

Elijah was beginning to get impatient with Katherine; she was running around the entire stores throwing bras and panties everywhere. He actually felt bad for the people who worked here; he could feel their stares on him and Katherine because they knew they were going to have to clean up Katherine's mess once they left.

"How long does it take to pick out under garments?" Elijah asked frustrated.

"I don't know why you're the one complaining. All of this is for your benefit not mine." Katherine said gesturing to the handfuls of bras and panties in her hands. "Would you prefer I wear trash when we make love?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"I would prefer you wear nothing at all." Elijah said raising both his eyebrows.

"Come on! Now, comes the fun part. Where we get to do it in the dressing room!" Katherine exclaimed pushing Elijah towards the dressing room knowing perfectly well that the employees surrounding them could hear her perfectly well. She grinned at the reaction she got at the women staring at her and her boyfriend knowing they would be the ones to sanitize the dressing room once they were done.

Katherine and Elijah got to the dressing room, and Katherine tried to shove Elijah in, but he stopped her. "What's wrong?" Katherine asked pouting.

"I am not having sex with you in a public dressing room." Elijah said stern.

"Why not? If you're afraid of STD, you should know that you're a vampire and it's not gonna kill you, besides you'll heal." Katherine said sarcastically whispering.

"No, it's because that is beneath you and unsanitary." Elijah said speaking logically.

"Oh, come on Elijah, you need to loosen up; don't be so up tight." Katherine said pleading.

"Wait a second, did you just call me up tight? What are you saying that I don't know how to have fun?" Elijah asked offended.

"Of course, I think you're fun, but there are times where I wish you could just break the rules like right now." Katherine said being careful of what she was saying.

"So, what you're saying is that you want someone who is spontaneous, reckless, unsanitary, someone who excites you?" Elijah asked.

"Wait, I never said I wanted someone else, Elijah I love you." Katherine said honestly.

Elijah looked down into Katherine's beautiful brown eyes, staring at her for a moment. Elijah brought his hand up to Katherine's cheek gently stoking it with his thumb. All of a sudden Elijah's lips were on Katherine's gently pressing, sucking and nibbling her soft tender lips. Katherine was surprised by his spontaneous actions, but quickly returned his kiss, and opened her mouth wider to grant his tongue passage to her throat. Using his vampire speed Elijah had Katherine pinned to the wall of the private dressing room, not bothering to lock the door. Elijah pinned Katherine's arms above her head by the wrists on the white wall behind her. Elijah broke the kiss and began applying hot wet kisses to Katherine's body starting from her chin down to chest where he began to rip her jacket off of her body. He became frustrated with the buttons of her blouse, _they were so tiny and so many of them!_ "I will buy you a new shirt!" Elijah said out of frustration as he ripped her shirt open with buttons flying everywhere. Katherine let out a moan of pleasure as the feeling of Elijah ripping her shirt open electrified her, and turned her on even more. She loved it when Elijah acted ruthless especially when it came to her. Elijah had the look of accomplishment on his countenance when he was finally able to pull Katherine's blouse off her hungry body, revealing her sexy black lacy bra. Elijah slid his hands up and down Katherine's torso starting from her chest all the way down to her flat stomach where he began applying kisses and trying to taste every inch of her torso that revealed her skin. Katherine aggressively tore off Elijah's jacket, and didn't even bother attempting to undo his buttons before ripping his white collared shirt open, and forcing it off of his muscular body. Katherine slowly took off Elijah's tie to tease him; causing Elijah's vampire face to surface, turning Katherine on even further. Elijah ripped his own tie off out of frustration for Katherine making him wait. Elijah abruptly turned Katherine onto her back by grabbing her legs from right underneath her, and wrapping them around his waist. Elijah attacked the dark skinny jeans she was wearing which were very inconvenient for him at the moment. He unbuttoned and unzipped them with ease, but the hard part was sliding them down her legs. _She is never allowed to wear extreme skinny jeans ever again._

"Don't rip them! I'm pretty sure I can't walk out of here without pants on!" Katherine exclaimed stopping Elijah from tearing her new jeans.

"Well, they're not coming off!" Elijah yelled frustrated.

"Give me a second." Katherine said as she shimmied out of the extremely tight jeans.

"Okay! Now pull the legs!" Katherine told Elijah.

Elijah pulled as fast as he could until the jeans finally let go of Katherine's bottom half. He was relieved when he recklessly threw the jeans above his head. He jumped on top of Katherine kissing her hungrily as Katherine's hands crept down Elijah's pants finding a bulge, and then finding the button and zipper that she desperately wanted to open. Katherine was finally able to unseal Elijah's pants, and shoved them all the way down to his knees, and Elijah was able to kick his off along with his shoes. Katherine wrapped her legs around Elijah's waist doing everything she can to get closer to his body. Elijah and Katherine continued to kiss passionately as Elijah was able to unhook Katherine's bra, and throw it across the room.

* * *

"Why would I care if Stefan Salvatore's favorite color is green or not?" Rebekah questioned.

"I never said you did. It's just that Stefan's a guy and guys usually think the same way." Caroline responded.

Caroline was smiling inside her dressing room because she knew her words were getting to Rebekah. Sooner or later Rebekah was going to have to come to terns with the fact that

she still had feelings for Stefan.

"I just find it curious that you don't use Damon as an example since he is the perfect stereotype of what a man is." Rebekah said curious.

"Ew! No! I used Stefan as an example because he's the kind of guy you want to attract. Damon is the kind of guy you want to repulse." Caroline said.

"Yet, your best friend is in a relationship with him." Rebekah stated.

"I never said I approved." Caroline said as she zipped up another dress.

"Well, it's not like she ever approved of your relationship with Nik." Rebekah pointed out.

"We've been through this conversation a million times, Rebekah. I will never understand what she sees in Damon, and she will never understand she I see in Klaus, but that doesn't mean we're just gonna throw away our friendship over that." Caroline said in a sad voice.

"So, I heard Stefan's still single." Caroline said trying to lighten up the mood as she walked out of the dressing room in a new dress.

"So?" Rebekah asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Well, I would imagine he'd be feeling kind of lonely; you know since it's a holiday and everything. Almost everyone there will have someone to share the holiday with, and he's just gonna be there surrounded by couples in love, and I know how hard that is." Caroline said hoping to get a reaction out of Rebekah.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Rebekah asked accusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"This whole Stefan Salvatore sob story, you're up to something."

"What could I be doing?"

"You're trying to set me up with Stefan, aren't you?"

"Who? Me?"

"Yes, you. Nitwit."

"Can you blame me for wanting to play cupid on Thanksgiving! It's the holidays and I want all my friends to be happy!"

"Maybe we're happy just the way things are!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't still have feelings for Stefan."

Rebekah looked at Caroline directly in the eye staring for a moment. "You should buy that dress." Rebekah said before storming off into the other direction.

Caroline looked down at the dress she was wearing, and stared at Rebekah as she walked off. Caroline smiled to herself knowing that her suspicions were true which meant she had a lot of work to do tomorrow.

* * *

Klaus left Kol sitting at their table because he didn't want to wait for Kol to finish his food. They only had 30 minutes left to pick out a suit, shirt, tie and shoes for tomorrow night. So, Kol gave Klaus all of his measurement, and Klaus went off to find them something to wear, so Caroline doesn't rip his head off when they meet back up.

Kol was slowly sipping his coke, and was in no rush to finish his happy meal, fries, onion rings and his ice cream. "Excuse me, waitress! I've seemed to have run out of ketchup, be a dear and go fetch me some, will you?" Kol asked politely in an arrogant way.

"Um, I'm not a waitress; this is a mall not a five star restaurant. They don't have waitresses in malls!" The girl yelled offended.

Kol hadn't looked at the girl at first, but when she was yelling at him he could see how beautiful she was. She had long dark brown hair that had a nice contrast to her pale skin complimenting her soft light brown eyes. She looked like she was around his age if he wasn't a vampire.

"You'll have to excuse my behavior; I'm not used to spending my time in this type of environment." Kol said gesturing to the mall with his hand.

"You mean the _mall._ You've never been in a mall?" The girl said raising one eyebrow.

"Plenty of times, way too many _actually. _But usually when I am here there is always someone nearby to get me my ketchup." Kol said disappointed.

"Well, I'm not getting you your ketchup." The girl said in a mean voice.

"That's fine, darling. But that chair across from does have your name on it, which is?" Kol asked innocently.

"None of your beeswax." The girl answered rudely.

"Alright, I'll start, Kol Mikaelson." Kol said trying to sound friendly flashing a perfect smile at her, holding his hand out for her to shake.

The girl looked down at Kol's hand, and crossed her arms across her chest then looked up at him. "I have a boyfriend." The girl stated proudly.

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "That's never stopped me before." Kol said confidently.

"I don't think you understand; I have a boyfriend, I'm happy with him, you have no chance." The girl said uneasily holding her palm up to him implying that he should back off.

"You know that's what they all say at first, but something you will learn about me is that I'm irresistible." Kol said raising both his eyebrows while he rose from his seat.

"I'm sure you think so, but unfortunately for you I'm not as easy as some of the whores you run around with." The girl said nervously as she took 2 steps back every time Kol took 1 step towards her.

"Kol!" Elijah yelled at his brother from across the food court.

Kol and the mysterious girl turned their heads in the direction of Elijah and Katherine. They saw Katherine burying her head in Elijah's chest as they walked. Elijah had a tight embrace around her; guiding her so that she wouldn't bump into any tables.

The mysterious girl in front of Kol bolted the second she saw Elijah and Katherine. She ran as fast as it was humanly possible; acting as if she could see past Elijah and Katherine's seemingly human faces, and saw them for the monsters they truly were.

Elijah stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of this girl looking like she was running for her life. This caused Katherine's head to shoot out from Elijah's chest, and turned her attention to where Kol was standing. She didn't see anyone running, all she saw was Kol. Katherine and Elijah ran towards Kol, and Kol ran to them until they came together.

"What the hell was that?" Katherine asked.

"The girl I was talking to, when she you guys she made a break for it like she was afraid of you." Kol explained.

"I've never seen her in my life." Elijah said

Kol and Elijah both turned to face Katherine. "What did you do?" Kol questioned.

"Why do you automatically assume it was me? Maybe she thought I was Elena or someone else. Besides, she didn't even see my face." Katherine felt offended.

"Oh, come on, have you met, you? Of course you did it!" Kol accused.

"Whatever happened to the benefit of the doubt?" Katherine asked.

"That only applies to _good_ people." Kol teased.

"I'm gonna quote you on that one day." Katherine threatened.

"Enough of your bickering. This girl is afraid of Katerina, which is never good because fear usually triggers stupidity, just ask the Salvatores." Elijah said.

"There they are!" Rebekah exclaimed.

Kol, Elijah and Katherine watched as Caroline, Rebekah and Klaus made their way over to where they were standing.

"I got you your crap." Klaus said bitterly handing Kol a heavy bag.

"Oh, Nik, you shouldn't have." Kol said sarcastically while smirking at Klaus.

"Niklaus, Rebekah, Caroline you must know that something has happened while you were away." Elijah said gravely.

"What happened, Elijah?" Caroline asked worried.

"Kol met a young lady a few minutes ago, and she saw Katerina and I together. She became frightened when she saw us, as if she was running for her life." Elijah said in a low tone.

Everyone in the circle looked at Katherine. "I didn't do anything!" Katherine said bluntly.

Everyone gave Katherine a look of disbelief. "Honestly who on Earth haven't you hurt?" Caroline asked Katherine sarcastically.

"I haven't hurt Kol!" Katherine said proudly.

"Yet..." Rebekah said mockingly.

Kol looked at Rebekah with the evil eye attempting to get her to shut up.

"The point of this conversation is that we need to protect Katerina if this girl fears her she might be stupid enough to come after her." Elijah said.

"Katerina should know that better than anyone." Klaus scoffed.

"Let's not forget that I could have come after you, but I didn't-"

"Because of your love for Elijah blah, blah, blah how could I forget with you constantly reminding me." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"Which means you owe me for like ever." Katherine said proudly.

"Yes, keep the doppelganger alive, I know the drill." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Now that everyone is on the same page, does everyone have something presentable to wear for tomorrow evening?" Elijah asked looking around to everyone in their small circle.

Everyone nodded their heads to Elijah, gaining an approving nod from Elijah. "Splendid, now we must all get some shut eye it's almost midnight." Elijah said in a happy tone.

"Yay! Now, everything is going to be perfect for tomorrow!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly while slipping her hand inside of Klaus'. _Hopefully._ Caroline thought.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review! :)**


	5. Thanksgiving Part 1:Invited Guests

**~Hey, everyone! Just wanted to make a shout out to tracyx11 KlarolinexDelenaxx Element Siren Thank You guys for your sweet comments. They mean everything to me! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy my latest chapter!~**

Caroline rang the doorbell on the house of the Gilbert Residence, well not the original one it was the newly rebuilt one, the original house burned down when Elena had her meltdown. Caroline was standing on the porch with Klaus holding a lasagna to her right, and Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Katherine were standing behind them. Caroline heard Elena Gilbert's footsteps, and immediately straightened her posture, nervous about seeing her best friend again face to face after an entire year.

The Mikaelson family was looking exceptionally gorgeous on this cool day in November despite the fact that all their luggage had just blown up the night before. Another gene that ran in their family was their exquisite taste in expensive clothing. Caroline was wearing a stunning champagne dress that complemented her features. The dress was sleeveless hugging her torso comfortably while the bottom of the dress flowed freely landing just above her knee. She wore nude high heels that were practically made for the dress she was currently wearing. Klaus was wearing a black silk tux that was tailored to his body perfectly, looking like a million bucks, not including his beautiful Italian shoes that matched the color of his tux perfectly. He had a designer tie that coincidentally was the exact same color as Caroline's dress as if he had been spying on her while she was shopping with Rebekah. Rebekah was wearing a dazzling black dress with a sweetheart neckline hugging her torso with the bottom of the dress pleated. Kol had the exact same tux and pair of shoes Klaus was wearing because Klaus was too lazy to pick out a different one for him. Kol had on an extravagant blue silk tie because it was the first one Klaus saw in the store. Kol was standing there looking like a gentleman that could make any woman swoon. Katherine was wearing a fierce black and gold lace dress that had a provocative v-neckline that hugged all her curves in just the right places with the bottom of the dress hitting about 2 inches above her knee. Elijah's tux appeared akin to Klaus and Kol's but seemed to be made by a different designer. His gorgeous louis vuitton shoes completing his perfect outfit and flawless hair making him look even more irresistible than usual.

The door of the Gilbert house slowly opened revealing the beautiful face of Elena Gilbert smiling back at Caroline. "Caroline! You made it!" Elena exclaimed ready to give her best friend a hug.

"Why does everyone sound so surprised whenever they say that?" Caroline said giggling.

Elena was about to lean in for a hug, but stopped herself when she spotted the hybrid holding the lasagna standing on Caroline's right.

"Elena." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Klaus?" Elena said in shock.

"Hello, Elena." Rebekah said coldly.

"Elena." Kol said bitterly.

"Hello, Elena." Elijah said in a monotone voice which was actually the warmest greeting she got from the other vampires.

"Hello, _Elena_." Katherine said in a bitchy tone.

"Katherine?" Elena asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Katherine Pierce was at her house for Thanksgiving; what other reason would Katherine have for showing up at her house for Thanksgiving other than to torture her the entire night.

"I hope it's okay that I invited a few extra people; it's just that Thanksgiving is a time for family, and I can't imagine spending Thanksgiving without Klaus or his family, _our _family." Caroline said sweetly as she gently rubbed Klaus' back.

Elena put on a fake smile for Caroline's sake. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen; we're just gonna have to bring in a bigger table because the kitchen table is kind of small. I'll get Stefan and Damon to bring one from their house."

"You're the best, Elena!" Caroline squealed with excitement.

"I can take that." Elena gestured to the lasagna Klaus was holding as she held out her arms to take it from him.

Klaus gave Elena the lasagna, and followed Caroline inside the house.

"And Happy Thanksgiving, all of you." Elena said trying to sound friendly.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Elena! All of us really appreciate this." Caroline said excited.

Everyone else ignored Elena's last statement as they walked past her, stepping into her house without needing an invitation.

Elena put the lasagna with the rest of the food in the kitchen, and ran into her room locking the door behind her. She pulled out her phone, and began searching through her contacts sending the same message to multiple people. _We have a problem. Meet at the Salvatore House. ASAP._

Caroline, Katherine and the Originals were hanging out in Elena's living room. Caroline and Klaus were having a private conversation in the corner of the room, even though they were aware that everyone could hear them. "Klaus, you promised me you wouldn't do this." Caroline said frustrated.

"I can't help it. This room brings back flashbacks of when Elena and your witch friend trapped me in this purgatory for 4 days. I didn't shower for 4 days! All there was to do was play that stupid video game! It gets boring after you win a thousand times in a row!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Here, let's get you some air. Get some nice fresh air, clear your mind of any thoughts about murdering my best friend, get you thinking about unicorns." Caroline said trying to change the subject while rubbing Klaus' back.

Klaus whipped his head to give Caroline a dirty look.

"No unicorns?..._okay _no unicorns." Caroline said leading Klaus outside of the house.

"Rebekah!" Kol called as he walked up to his sister.

"What do you want, Kol?" Rebekah asked agitated.

"It seems we are the first ones to the party." Kol speculated.

"Really? What gave you that idea? The fact that no one is dancing or the fact that were the only ones here!" Rebekah stated sarcastically.

"I'm bored." Kol complained.

"Well, then go play with Nik."

"He left with Caroline."

"Well, then go bother them! Please, do whatever you want just stop bothering me, Kol!"

"If the two of you wish to do something productive then I suggest you both help me come up with a plan to find the girl who ran from Katerina." Elijah said walking up to Kol and Rebekah with Katherine at his side.

"I know!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"You have a plan?" Elijah asked excited.

"Why don't you just compel Elena to switch places with Katherine, and use Elena as bait. If you catch them you can kill them, and if they get away they'll kill Elena thinking Katherine is dead, and she's home free." Rebekah said proudly.

Katherine nodded in a approval with a big grin on her face. "I like it, it's a win-win situation."

"You cannot just toy with a person's life like that, Rebekah." Elijah said gravely.

"Why not? Elena didn't have a problem playing God with my life. Elena and her brother thought it was very convenient to use me to find the cure." Kol said scornful.

"And look where that's gotten her. She's barely seen her brother since he was resurrected last year, her relationship with Damon is falling off it's hinges, she hasn't seen Stefan in a year, and Alaric Saltzman is no where to be found." Elijah said with pity in his voice.

"Is that what you want?" Elijah asked.

Kol, Rebekah and Katherine all had their arms folded across their chests, and were averting their eyes from Elijah's stare.

* * *

At the Salvatore house, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Matt were standing in the living room having a discussion. "What the hell does she think she's doing?! How could she be so stupid?! Oh, yeah I forgot this is Caroline we're talking about!" Damon yelled frustrated.

"You need to back off of Caroline. Besides, I think you're overreacting." Stefan said trying to reason with his brother.

"Stefan, they're in my house!" Elena yelled frustrated.

"It's not like you had to invite them in. No one living there is alive." Stefan said trying to lighten up the mood.

"We're talking about Klaus, here. Him and his crazy ass family underneath one room sitting across the table with sharp utensils. I mean, I know you've been invited to more dinner parties at the Mikaelson's than I have, but if memory serves the last dinner party I went to ended with your arm in the fireplace, how about yours?" Damon asked sounding snarky.

"Look Damon, I know it will probably be uncomfortable, but it's not worth killing someone over." Stefan replied.

"Easy for you to say you're like their favorite vampire outside of their family right next to Caroline. You're Klaus' best friend, Rebekah is like in love with you or something, Elijah likes you because you two share this honorable code crap, and you haven't pissed off Kol, yet. While all of those lunatics hate my guts because of God knows why!" Damon screamed.

"Did you just say God knows why? You used Rebekah for sex, and then you pretended to like her, so you could kill her, you killed Elijah who knows how many times, Kol just plain old hates you not that I blame him, as for Klaus you tried to ruin his sacrifice, tried to kill him, tried to steal Stefan from him, tried to kill him again and again and-"

"Alright! I got it, Donovan. Everyone just loves playing the "Let's blame Damon game." Guess what? I do what I want when I want because I can." Damon said bluntly.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Elena?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Send them somewhere, anywhere, I don't care just make sure it's far away from here." Elena said desperately.

"Elena, everyone in that house except for Caroline already has a vendetta against you, and the only reason you're still alive is because they care about Caroline." Stefan pointed out.

"Stefan, who's side are you on?!" Elena yelled.

"By telling you this, I am on your side because I don't wanna see you die." Stefan said.

"I cannot sit around a table across from Katherine Pierce and Rebekah and her brothers." Elena said defending her case.

"This is Caroline's first Thanksgiving with Klaus and his family. If you do this she'll never forgive you." Stefan warned.

"Wow. Look who's talking! This coming from a guy who killed his own father! Damon forgave you." Elena exclaimed.

"I was in a dark place, then. I wasn't myself. _You _are in complete control knowing that you'll hurt Caroline in the process." Stefan said gravely.

"Stefan, I'm protecting myself." Elena stated.

Stefan, Damon, Matt, and Bonnie gave Elena a disappointed look.

"I'm protecting all of you." Elena pleaded.

"Elena's right, Stefan." Bonnie said taking Elena's side.

"Klaus' family is unstable. They're emotions are all over the place; I'm not going to let this town become a result of collateral damage from their current family drama. And emotions run way too high during Thanksgiving. Besides it's not just vampires, werewolves and witches sitting at the table, there's going to be humans too, we can't risk it." Bonnie warned.

"Then it's settled! We send the Originals and Elena's freaky twin to China!" Damon exclaimed showing his excitement by rubbing his hands together.

Elena got up from where she was sitting, and walked over to Stefan putting her hand on his shoulder. "This is what's best for the people of this town and you know it." Elena said gently.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna be the one to tell Caroline. You guys wanna break her heart, fine. But I'm not taking the blame for any of it!" Stefan scolded as he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Stefan!" Elena called but he was already gone.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were walking around Elena's neighborhood. They walked slowly as they spoke admiring the environment surrounding them. "I know how hard this had been for you. And I really do appreciate the sacrifices you've had to make for me. I know what a burden it's been for you." Caroline said in an apologetic voice.

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks turning his entire body towards Caroline gently laying his strong hands on top of Caroline's delicate shoulders. "Hey, don't ever say that. You'll never be a burden, not to me, not ever." Klaus said in such a loving way holding Caroline's face in his hands.

Caroline flashed Klaus a genuine small wondering how she managed to live life before she met him. She gently slipped her delicate arms in between his taking his face into her own hands; taking her time to notice every detail about his gorgeous face. The way his stubble felt underneath her soft hands, how it sent electricity down her spine every time she felt the friction of rubbing her palms against the roughness of his blonde facial hair. She pulled his face down to hers where their lips met creating a tender kiss; Caroline put her heart into their kiss showing Klaus how much she appreciates him. Allowing his tongue entrance to her throat, devouring it for as long as her can. Caroline slowly broke the kiss, but not before gently sucking on Klaus' lower lip leaving him wanting more.

Klaus and Caroline were left panting, listening to the beat of each others heart, their foreheads touching staring into each other's wide eyes. They simultaneously gave each other sweet smiles showing off their perfect white teeth still holding the other's face. "You should really stop being so damn charming all the time, it makes me want to tear off your boxers." Caroline said giggling using a mischievous voice.

"I see no negative side effects to your dilemma." Klaus said smirking while raising both of his eyebrows.

"Of course you don't because you will benefit from the sexual pleasure you receive." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so I'm the only one who benefits from this? Don't pretend like I'm not the best you've ever had." Klaus said arrogantly cocking his head to the right with the biggest smirk on his face, and a part of Caroline felt like slapping it right off of his smug face.

"You know sometimes you can be the biggest A-hole!" Caroline said mockingly.

"Pardon, _me?! _I prefer the term confident." Klaus returned mockingly.

"Pompous."

"Complacency."

"Egotistical."

"Audacious."

"Haughty."

"Why, I prefer the term sexy, but thank you, love. It's about time that you try and seduce me for a change." Klaus said smugly staring up and down Caroline's body imagining what she looks like underneath her gorgeous dress.

"Oh, shut up! You know what I mean!" Caroline yelled already regretting her last statement.

"Come to think of it, you haven't even told me how handsome I look in this suit. Which by the way is silk imported all the way from China, handmade, and is tailored to fit my body exactly. And don't you find it a tad curious that my tie just so happens to match your dress exactly?" Klaus asked boasting.

Caroline's jaw dropped hearing Klaus' speech, putting her hands on her hips. "Excuse, _you?_ You haven't even commented on _my _dress! Who do you think you are?" Caroline asked offended.

"For your information I was planning on complementing you on your attire when were were alone because I don't feel like hearing my siblings complain that we're too open about our relationship, _again!_ And I was going to do it here too, but then I decided that maybe you should put in an effort to entice me for a change." Klaus said haughtily.

"What are you talking about?! I _entice _you all the time!" Caroline said in disbelief.

"Name one time." Klaus said testing her.

"How about all those times you came home, and I freaking jumped on you tearing your clothes off with my teeth?!" Caroline said her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

"Mmm. I don't so. That's not good enough. I believe I deserve to be ravished." Klaus said devilishly with an annoyingly smug face.

"And if I don't _ravish _you?" Caroline asked daring him, rolling her eyes.

"Then I guess there will be no sex for you until that happens." Klaus said mockingly trying to threaten Caroline.

"What?! _You _of all people are trying to withhold _sex _from _me?!" _Caroline scoffed.

"That's right." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Puh-lease, get outta here! You couldn't even survive the thought of not having sex for _8 whole hours_!" Caroline said holding her hand in front of her mouth to show exasperation.

"Neither could you, love." Klaus proudly pointed out.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest annoyed that he threw that back in her face.

Using his vampire speed Klaus was behind Caroline in less than a second, his hands resting on her hips. His lips brushed against her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "But in the mean time, I'm gonna have fun teasing you, and watching you squirm imagining what I look like naked." Klaus whispered seductively.

Caroline just had a flashback of the last time her and Klaus made love, immediately breathing heavier. She realized what she was doing and quickly snapped out of it there was no way she would let Klaus win this easily, she was determined to stay strong. She slapped his hands off her hips, and flung herself against the tree that was closest to her, afraid of what will happen if she continues to feel the warmth of Klaus' body temperature.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore threw the door of the Gilbert house wide open not bothering to knock. "Caroline?!" Stefan yelled walking into the Gilbert house, but stopping abruptly when he noticed the 4 other bodies occupying Elena's living room.

Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Katherine slowly turned to face Stefan feeling as if it had been a century since they last saw him when in reality it had been a lot less time than that.

"Rebekah?..Kol, Elijah, and...Katherine." Stefan said holding his attention on Rebekah for a moment before turning his attention to the rest of the vampires in the room.

"Hey, Stef." Katherine waved acting friendly.

"Good to see you again, Stefan." Elijah said politely.

"Is your brother still here?" Kol asked.

"Yes." Stefan said nodding.

"Splendid, I'll be sure to have a little chat with him, later." Kol said putting on a fake smile.

Stefan turned his attention back to where Rebekah was standing.

"Hello, Stefan." Rebekah said smiling.

"Rebekah...um, hey." Stefan said waving shyly.

Stefan and Rebekah were standing about 2 inches away from each other, smiling and looking into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Well, I would hate to break up this sweet moment, but I'm _still _bored!" Kol complained.

Rebekah turned around to look at her brother with agitation on her countenance. "Well, why don't you go bring Nik and Caroline back, if you want to do something so badly!" Rebekah yelled annoyed at her brother.

"Ew! No, I don't wanna walk in on them doing..._things." _Kol said disgusted.

"Wow. That is _way _too much information." Stefan said holding his hands up in an attempt to stop Kol from revealing anymore information.

"Fine, go outside and call them. Tell them to get back here." Rebekah ordered.

"I'll come with you." Stefan volunteered looking at Kol.

Rebekah felt a pang of disappointment at the fact that Stefan was so eager to leave so soon.

Stefan looked back at Rebekah feeling the urge to stay. "We should talk...later, when I get back?"

Rebekah gave Stefan a shy smile looking into his handsome face. "Come and find me, and we'll see."

Stefan gave Rebekah a boyish smile and left with Kol using the front door.

"So, you and Stefan Salvatore still have a thing?" Katherine asked taking a few steps towards Rebekah.

Rebekah turned her entire body around to face Katherine. "There's nothing between me and Stefan, and even if there was it's none of your business. Why are you so curious, jealousy I assume?" Rebekah asked smugly.

"No. Actually I was just looking out for Stefan. I just think he can do much better than you." Katherine said insolently.

"And who would he be better suited with, you?" Rebekah accused. "Don't you have enough men under your belt at the moment?"

"There is no need to quarrel, ladies. Katerina, if Rebekah chooses to pursue a relationship with the younger Salvatore it is not our place to advise her. Rebekah, Katerina is no threat to your relationship with Stefan." Elijah said trying to quell the situation.

"I'm glad that you have such faith in your relationship Elijah, and for your information I never saw Katerina as a threat, anyway." Rebekah said walking towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go find Elena, and ask her what she expects us to do while we wait for the other guest to arrive."

"Remember Rebekah, I will be listening." Elijah warned.

"Relax, Elijah. If I was going to kill her it would be so much more dramatic and spectacular than simply just ripping her heart out." Rebekah smiled sweetly at her brother.

* * *

"I can't believe that Stefan is defending them! After everything that Klaus put him through!" Elena yelled aggravated pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips.

"He's not defending _them._ He's defending _Caroline_." Bonnie said coming to Stefan's defense. "Which is the opposite of what we're doing."

"Hey, don't tell me your having second thoughts! You are not backing out now!" Damon threated Bonnie.

Bonnie furrowed her brows at Damon's tone. "I'm not! I just feel bad for Caroline, it's not her fault that the people she loves are evil."

"Well, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment because if you let them stay, Kol will probably kill me before they bring out the turkey." Damon said bluntly.

"Why does he hate you so much?" Elena questioned.

"Why do ugly people hate pretty people, Elena? It's just the way the world works." Damon said shrugging.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's comment.

"Damon, your gonna have to bring that table into my house. My table's not big enough to seat all the guests _and _an entire family of Original Vampires." Elena said reluctantly pointing to a magnificent gold and silver table.

Damon got up from where he was sitting, and started walking to the table Elena had been pointing at. "I'll help." Matt volunteered.

Damon and Matt lifted the table, and began walking towards Damon's car.

Bonnie waited until Damon's car disappeared from her view to talk to Elena. "How are you?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Fine." Elena shrugged.

"By that I mean, how's Damon?"

"The same."

"How are _you_?"

"Bonnie I already told you to leave it alone."

"How can I? You're my best friend. We tell each other everything, and now you can't even open up about your relationship with Damon?"

"Everything is under control."

"Now, you're just in denial."

"And now you're becoming Caroline."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means you don't know when to stop meddling in my business. If I want your help I'll ask for it." Elena said harshly trying to walk past Bonnie.

Bonnie stepped in front of Elena, and refused to let her pass. "What is wrong with you? Honestly, Elena? You've changed and you don't even realize it! Ever since Rebekah forced you to turn your emotions back on you've been different, and you refuse to talk about it! Let me be here for you." Bonnie said taking one of Elena's hands into her own.

Elena ripped her hand out of Bonnie's grasp and scoffed. "What is there to say Bonnie? Would it make you feel better to hear me say that I'm falling apart?! That I feel _so _much guilt for turning Damon into a monster again. That it feels _good _when I drink fresh human blood, and I don't ever want to stop! I know how many people I've killed, but a part of me doesn't care, and the other part just wants to end it so I don't have to live with the guilt! I can't even see Jeremy because every time he sees my face all he sees is _her._ And now she's back to torture me, and remind me of how she killed my brother! Klaus got his entire family back, well all the ones he wanted back and Jenna is still dead! Alarick left because he couldn't be around someone who has a blood problem. Damon doesn't even recognize me anymore; all he sees is Katherine! He thinks I'm selfish and awful!" Elena cried out having an emotional breakdown.

She fell to her knees trying to stifle her cries, but failing. Bonnie fell to her knees in front of Elena and gave her a warm embrace wrapping her arms over her friends arms encircling her back.

"He loves you, Elena. Nothing you could ever say or do would ever change that. And you are not selfish or awful. This isn't you, Elena it doesn't have to be." Bonnie said sweetly pulling away from the embrace and resting her hands on top of Elena's shoulders.

"It's who I've become." Elena said inscrutably.

"You'll pull through this. I know you will." Bonnie said encouragingly.

Elena let out all the tears in her body, and wiped her eyes. "We can't worry about that now; we have a Thanksgiving feast to prepare." Elena said nonchalantly heading for the door with Bonnie right behind her.

* * *

"Hello?" Klaus said in a cheerful voice smiling at Caroline as she glowered at him from the tree she clung to for dear life.

"Nik, Rebekah said you and Caroline have to come back to the house." Kol said through the his smart phone.

"Why?" Klaus asked not wanting to go back to the house quite yet.

"I don't know, bad manners to leave the party, I'm guessing?" Kol said hesitantly.

"We'll be right over!" Caroline yelled from her position on the tree not wanting to be alone with Klaus for another second.

"Meet you both outside then!" Kol said sounding cheery.

Using her vampire speed Caroline launched herself off of the tree, and sprinted all the way back to Elena's house which was not that far from where the tree had been. Caroline was running at full speed, but Klaus had still managed to beat her there.

"Ah! There's my least favorite couple!" Kol said mockingly.

Kol was standing right next to Stefan in the middle of Elena's lawn. Caroline saw Klaus first, then Kol and then...Stefan!

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled as she ran into Stefan's strong arms giving him a big bear hug nearly knocking him over.

"I missed you too, Caroline!" Stefan said amused.

"Where have you been?!" Caroline asked excited.

"Where have I been? Where have you been little miss Queen of Louisiana?!" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"The title does have a nice ring to it." Caroline giggled.

"Hello, Stefan." Klaus said with a warm smile on his face.

"Klaus." Stefan said with endearment in his eyes giving Klaus a small smile.

"It's alright, you can admit that you missed me." Klaus said smirking confidently.

"Don't! His ego is big enough as it is!" Caroline warned.

"Only because they're so many things to like about myself!" Klaus pointed out.

Kol rolled his eyes at his older brother.

* * *

Elena slipped inside her bedroom window at the last second. Rebekah had been banging on her door for a whole minute before she finally had enough, and barged into Elena's room seeing Elena standing in the middle of the room. "Are you deaf or just stupid?!" Rebekah asked insolently.

"Sorry, I was just changing." Elena said lying through her teeth.

"You're wearing the exact same hideous outfit you were wearing earlier." Rebekah pointed to Elena's dress.

"Yeah, I changed my mind. I like this outfit better." Elena said smoothing down her dress.

"Really?...Never mind. What the bloody hell do you expect us to do in this place while we wait for the other guests?!" Rebekah said at the exact same time that the doorbell rang.

"Guess that answers that question." Elena said walking past Rebekah to answer the door.

Elena opened the door to reveal the face of Bonnie Bennett holding a pumpkin pie in both hands with her parents behind her carrying several grocery bags. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Bonnie said to Elena.

"Thanks, Bonnie!" Elena said taking the pie from Bonnie's arms. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Elena returned.

"Thank you for having us for dinner, Elena. Happy Thanksgiving!" Abbey said.

"Yes, Happy Thanksgiving, Elena." Rudy said.

"Please, come in, Happy Thanksgiving." Elena said politely.

* * *

"Hey! Donovan, watch it!" Damon scolded.

"You're the one leading!" Matt pointed out.

"And _you _keep letting it bump into every single surface of area possible! This happens to be an antique there are priceless memories compacted into this table!"

Matt stopped walking abruptly. "What kind of memories?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything before, but since you brought it up. This table just so happens to be from 1864, the legs are authentic gold. The flat surface is sterling silver which means it's sturdy."

"So?"

"Which makes it the perfect mattress substitution for vampires who like it _rough_." Damon said smirking while wiggling his eyes brows.

Matt relinquished the table at once, causing one side of the table to come crashing down onto the floor with a loud _boom!_ The crash left a huge dent in the floor in two places where each leg hit.

"Dude! Did I not just tell you to be careful?!" Damon said annoyed.

"Dude?! You cannot just drop a bomb on me like that, and not expect me to break something!" Matt said defending himself.

Damon gently put his side of the table on the floor, and went around on Matt's side to inspect the table.

"Phew! It's okay! It's okay! The table is A-okay! But the floor's the looking so hot!" Damon said in relief holding up his hands to show his triumph. "Eh, she probably won't even notice." Damon said examining the two hideous dents in the middle of Elena's living room floor. "Get some carpet to cover it up...and we should be good!" Damon said clapping his hands.

"What if she needs to clean there?" Matt questioned Damon's plan.

"Get some spray paint, she'll never know the difference." Damon said brushing it off.

"So, when was the last time you sanitized that thing?" Matt asked pointing to the table.

"Well, the last time that table had soap on it...a lot of people were _naked." _Damon said smugly raising both his eye brows.

"DUDE! WE HAVE TO EAT ON THAT THING!" Matt screamed abhorred. "WE WERE _GONNA_ EAT ON IT! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT TO TELL US YOU USED TO HAVE ORGYS WHERE WE PUT OUR PLATES?!" Matt was enraged.

"Oh, it's not like you guys would be licking your food off the table." Damon said nonchalantly.

"OH, GOD! I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Matt yelled putting his hand to his throat feeling nauseous.

"Okay, let's say that hypothetically, you for example, if you had dropped a piece of turkey on the table, and still wanted to eat it and I saw you try to pick it up and eat it, I would imply eating that piece of turkey would result in death...okay death in humiliation." Damon said nonchalantly.

Matt's jaw dropped staring at Damon for a good thirty seconds. "I can't even talk to you. I'm done." Matt said walking away. "I have to go watch my hands of however many STDs are still on that disgusting table that you think is "priceless." Matt said disgusted not bothering to look back at Damon.

"You just can't appreciate real beauty when you see it!" Damon called back.

* * *

_Ding-dong!_ The doorbell rang about 10 minutes after Bonnie and her parents had arrived. Elena answered the door revealing the face of a handsome boy who looked around her age, but she was unfamiliar with his face and was certain that she hadn't invited him to her house.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a girl, she's my date."

"What's her name?" Elena asked curious.

"Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Rebekah?"

"Austin." Rebekah said from across the room flashing Austin a sweet smile. "Good, you made it."

Austin walked up to Rebekah giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Of course, I did. What kind of idiot would pass up the opportunity to spend Thanksgiving with a gorgeous girl, and get to know her friends and family." Austin said looking deeply into Rebekah's stunning blue eyes.

Elena scoffed at his statement.

"I'm sorry, is there something stuck in your throat, Elena. Could it be jealousy, perhaps?" Rebekah asked relishing in Elena's vexation.

"You know what, Rebekah? Forget it." Elena said storming into the kitchen to help Bonnie.

"I really hope she's not one of your friends." Austin said awkwardly.

"_Elena_ is definitely not my friend. Besides, I could never be friends with anyone as childish as her." Rebekah said in a superior manner. "Come, you must be starving." Rebekah said leading Austin to the appetizers.

* * *

"Caroline, there's something I have to tell you...in private." Stefan said in a low tone looking at Klaus with the corner of his eye.

Caroline turned her body towards Klaus with her hands on her hips giving him a look that implied that she wanted him to leave.

"I don't know how I feel about you keeping secrets from me, Stefan." Klaus said suspicious.

"Relax, Caroline's not gonna let anything happen to you, right Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Of course, not. Trust me, at least." Caroline said reassuring Klaus.

"Fine. I will occupy my time entertaining Kol...Kol?" Klaus asked confused. Klaus, Caroline and Stefan all scanned their surroundings with no sign of the Original.

"He was just here a second ago!" Caroline complained frustrated.

"Sh! Listen." Klaus said in a hushed tone using his vampire hearing.

Caroline and Stefan began listening using their supernatural powers as well.

They all heard Kol's voice and a feminine one ringing in their ears.

"_So what do you look for in a boyfriend?_" Kol asked flirtatiously.

The girl giggled. "I don't have boyfriends; I have very _close_ friends." The girl began whispering into Kol's ear. "But if I did have boyfriends, he would have to be a bad boy. Bad asses are _Hot._ With a capital H."

"You don't say?" Kol said with a huge grin on his face, his eyes widening in approval. "Well,..."

"My name is Tami."

"Well, Tami let's make a deal. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." Kol proposed.

"We are talking about sex aren't we?"

"Most of it, yes."

"Okay, good!"

"Do you see that house over there." Kol said pointing to Elena's house.

"Yeah?"

"It seems that I have been invited to a party over there, and I need you to entertain me so I don't shoot myself in the head before it's over."

"And, what do _I _get for going through the torture with you?"

"I can guarantee you that you will be receiving the _best _sex in your entire life! You have not lived until you feel me, inside of you." Kol whispered in her ear teasingly.

Tami began breathing heavily already being turned on by Kol's words.

"Oh, my god! I've had enough of this!" Caroline cried out. She began walking in the direction of Kol and Tami's voices until she spotted them.

"Oh My God!" Caroline screamed.

"What?!" Stefan and Klaus yelled afraid of her answer.

"Kol is groping Trashy Tami!"

"Ew." Stefan said nonchalantly.

"So? It's Kol." Klaus said sounding unphased.

"Of course it was her. Only Trashy Tami could sound that desperate _and _stupid." Caroline said disgusted.

"Why do you care so much again?" Stefan asked.

"Well, sure Trashy Tami is a whore. But we all know how this is gonna end, Kol screws her and she either ends up dead or heartbroken." Caroline said sympathetic.

"So?" Klaus asked uninterested.

Caroline turned to Klaus giving him a look of disapproval. "We went to the same school. I can't just stand here and watch your brother decide her fate."

"Kol _is _very indecisive. Word of advice never ask Kol what he wants to eat at a location where they have a food court." Klaus said having a flashback to last night.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Caroline said running in the direction of Kol and Tami.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Stefan asked turning to Klaus

"No. I love a good cat fight." Klaus said finally sounding interested.

Klaus and Stefan were standing side by side with their arms crossed over their chest staring at Caroline, Tami and Kol with intrigue.

"Kol!" Caroline screamed still running about less than a yard away from them.

"Caroline?" Tami asked. "Oh, my gosh! You look fantastic! I love your dress!" Tami said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you." Caroline responded.

"Caroline, you probably didn't notice but we were in the middle of a very important conversation." Kol said trying to get rid of Caroline.

"Did I? I had no idea!" Caroline said deceivingly innocent.

"Caroline, how do you know Kol?" Tami asked.

"Oh, well actually I'm Kol's-"

"Sister! She is my annoying little sister!" Kol said panicking.

"Like blood related? Because I used to have this thing with my adopted brother." Tami admitted.

Caroline and Kol gave Tami a look that said they thought she was out of her mind. In the background Caroline and Kol could hear chuckles that belonged to Klaus and Stefan.

"Yes...this right here is my _blood _related sister. Yup we share the same blood." Kol lied through his teeth.

"Ahem. Yup, Kol, is, my...bro." Caroline said awkwardly which earned her another laugh from the two vampires watching from a distance.

"Okay, good. Because when _I _get jealous...I get a little nuts sometimes, and not the _fun_ kind." Tami winked at that last part which sent chills down Caroline's spine.

Tami laced her fingers through Kol's, and led him towards Elena's house with Caroline following close behind. "I need a drink like, now!" Tami said already sounding drunk even though she hasn't had a drop of alcohol, yet.

* * *

In the kitchen, Elena and Bonnie had already started preparing dinner when Caroline walked into the kitchen. "Caroline! Where have you been?" Elena asked worried.

"I was hanging out with Klaus, Stefan and...Kol, outside." Caroline said pointing to her previous location.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said running into her friends arms.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said returning her friend's hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Bon!"

"Tell me everything!"

"You can tell us your stories while you help us cook." Elena said handing Caroline a can of cranberries.

Caroline took the can from Elena's hand smiling at her. "So what's on the menu?"

"Turkey, of course. We have ham. Mashed potatoes with gravy. Have to have stuffing for the turkey. Salad. And for dessert, cheesecake!" Elena read off of a list.

"That sounds amazing! I'm so glad I came." Caroline said excited.

"We're all glad you came." Bonnie said sweetly.

Elena threw Caroline an apron as Rebekah walked into the kitchen. "Oh, look! For once Elena is not complaining and actually doing work for a change. I'm in shock." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Rebekah, be nice. Elena's being nice." Caroline said looking from Rebekah to Elena.

"I'm always nice. She's the one who killed me." Elena said bitterly.

"Says the girl who decided to point the white oak stake at my heart when she got her feelings hurt. She just can't stand the fact that Stefan's life doesn't revolve around her." Rebekah said snidely.

Elena was in the middle of mixing ingredients in a bowl, but abruptly stopped when she heard Rebekah's statement slamming the bowl on the table. "Why are you even here?!" Elena questioned frustrated.

"Do you honestly have nothing better to do than to torture me all night, Rebekah?! I thought we settled this when you got your brothers back last year!"

"Well, you thought wrong. It doesn't change what you did. I will _never _forget what you and your brother did." Rebekah said seething.

"Guys, calm down! Rebekah is here because I asked her to come." Caroline said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Rebekah, you wouldn't want to help us cook dinner, would you?" Caroline asked hopeful.

"If it's going to be feeding Elena then I might have the urge to pour werewolf venom in it, so I think I will pass." Rebekah said storming off in the direction she came.

Caroline sighed in disappointment turning back to look at Elena and Bonnie. "I'm sorry." Caroline said.

"It's not your fault." Elena said staring down into the bowl she was mixing.

* * *

_Ding-dong._ The doorbell rung once again. Elena went to answer it revealing the face of Sheriff Forbes in her uniform. "Sheriff, hey. You know the dress code was a little more dressy, but casual is fine I guess." Elena said surprised.

"Elena, I'm here on official business." Liz said gravely.

"Well, if it's because of Damon then-"

"It's not Damon."

"Then who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I haven't done anything."

"According to several witnesses and these pictures you have." Liz said sympathetically handing Elena a large envelope.

Elena pulled out the pictures examining them one at a time. There were 4 total pictures. Each one was a picture of a girl with Elena's face wearing her hair in big sexy girls. The first picture showed the girl crouching down in front of a hideous black car slashing the tires with a huge grin on her face. The second picture showed her laughing so hard her face turned red, probably because she was provocatively spanking her own ass in front of the car taunting it with a face that said _kiss my ass. _The third picture showed the girl rolling on top of the broken hood akin to the way Cameron Diaz's character did in the car wash scene in the movie Bad Teacher. The only thing missing was the hose and the wet t-shirt. The fourth picture showed her jumping up and down on the sad excuse for a hood of the car. It looked like she was a five year old child having a bad tantrum because her teacher was giving her a time out in the corner to think about what she did.

Elena was petrified and horrified at the sight of the pictures, the fact that people had seen these pictures thinking that she had done these things in public made her want to hurl!

"Sheriff! You know that this isn't me!" Elena said desperately.

"It doesn't matter what I know, Elena. There are witnesses willing to testify that they did in fact see you doing these actions. The owner is pressing charges for vandalism. My hands are tied." Liz said reluctantly.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you in."

"But it was Katherine!"

"What do you want me to say Elena? That I'm letting you go because your twin sister who has no record of ever being born, vandalized a rented car and tried to frame you?"

Elena signed know the Sheriff had a point.

"You can come with me peacefully or I will drag in there kicking. What's it gonna be?" Liz asked.

Elena reluctantly went into the police car without a fuss. Elena hadn't noticed Katherine and Elijah listening to the conversation the entire time. "Did you hear that?" Katherine said with a huge grin on her face trying to suppress her laughter.

"I did. Elena will be punished for your reckless behavior." Elijah said disappointed.

"Remember how I said you need to be more spontaneous? Yeah, this would be one of the times to _woo _me." Katherine said trying to lift Elijah's mood.

* * *

Caroline, Stefan, Klaus, Tami and Kol walked into the kitchen coming from outside. Katherine and Elijah turned their heads as they noticed them walking inside.

"Who's this?" Katherine asked looking at Tami in confusion.

"Oh, how rude of me. Everyone this is...what's your name again?" Kol asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Kol's stupidity. "_Tami_." Tami said slightly offended.

"Ah. Yes that's it. She will be accompanying me this evening." Kol said proudly.

"Kol, how long have you know this young lady?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know. I just picked her off the street." Kol shrugged.

"Like a hooker?" Katherine asked sounding snarky.

"Hookers get paid. She's much too cheap for that." Rebekah commented as she walked into the kitchen with Austin at her side.

"Hold on, who's that guy?" Stefan asked pointing to Austin as everyone turned to see what he was pointing at.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Everyone this is Austin." Rebekah gestured to Austin.

"Wait a second, Bekah when did you meet this guy?" Caroline asked concerned.

"We met at the mall last night." Austin said reminiscing.

"But you were with me the entire time." Caroline said puzzled.

"Remember how you left me for 20 minutes and when you came back I hadn't picked out a single dress."

"That's what you were doing?! How could you not tell me?!" Caroline asked offended.

"Well, I thought about it, but then you started talking about Ste-" Rebekah thought about it for a moment. "Steam Engines!"

"What?!" Everyone in the room asked confused.

"Industrial Revolution!" Rebekah fired back.

"Okayy. What about it?" Caroline asked.

"You know, you were telling me about it in the store. You said something about history class and the industrial revolution." Rebekah said making it up as she goes.

"No, I didn't." Caroline said smugly.

"Yes you did!"

"No. I didn't." Caroline repeated challenging Rebekah.

"Well, then I completely misunderstood that conversation." Rebekah said.

"I think I understood it perfectly." Katherine said raising her hand. "You are Caroline were gossiping about how much you still _luuuv_ Stefan, and you brought this guy here to make him jealous." Katherine said pointing to Austin.

"Rebekah, is this true?" Austin asked looking hurt.

"Of course it's not true." Rebekah scoffed. "You are a really _nice _guy, Austin."

"Haven't you heard? Nice guys finish last." Damon said as he nonchalantly walked into the kitchen.

"Damon." Kol said feigning a smile.

Damon looked around at every individual face in the room flinching. "Yikes. I really wanted to avoid this kind of situation and...who the hell are you two?" Damon asked insolently.

"Damon meet Tami. Tami that's Damon. Tami is Kol's date right there. Damon meet Austin. Austin that's Damon. Austin is Rebekah's date." Stefan said pointing to Tami and Austin.

Damon his hand over his mouth ignoring the unfamiliar faces whispering low enough so only the vampires could hear him. "Can I eat them?"

Stefan imitated Damon's movements mocking him."No!"

Damon still in the same position. "Are they edible?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Ding-dong!_ The doorbell rang and everyone turned their attention over to the front door. Damon was the closest so he answered the door revealing the face of Jeremy Gilbert and Annabelle. Their fingers intertwined with one another, Anna had a beautiful smile on her face revealing her excitement while her boyfriend had a look of vexation and fear.

"Well, look who's here! It's that little vampire who just wouldn't stay dead." Damon said sarcastically.

"Can you not stick your head in your ass for just one day?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"What's _he_ doing here? I thought he wasn't allowed to leave." Damon asked looking at Jeremy.

"Well, he is now." Anna stated.

"Says who?" Damon asked.

"Says me." Anna responded pushing past Damon leading Jeremy into the living room .

Anna looked into the faces of all the people in the living room and froze in fear and shock.

"You!" Kol said pointing directly at Anna.

"You're the girl." Elijah stated surprised.

"Wait, your the girl from the mall?!" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"Jeremy's girlfriend?!" Caroline asked shocked.

"She doesn't look like much." Klaus said insolently.

Jeremy was standing right next to Anna but he was staring directly into the eyes that matched his sister's perfectly. "NO! Get away from me!" Jeremy screamed backing away petrified. "I told you I didn't want to come, Anna! Why did you make me come?!"

"Jeremy I swear I didn't know she would be here!" Anna said with remorse.

"All those times I said she wasn't my sister, I was right wasn't I?!" Jeremy yelled.

"No! Jeremy that was _Elena._ But this is really _Katherine._" Anna said trying to calm Jeremy down.

"Why did you run, Anna?" Katherine asked suspicious.

"Why not? After what what you did to my _mother_, your best friend, in 1864. After everything you did to _all _your friends. After everything I wouldn't be surprised if you have your Original boyfriend and his family kill me right then and there." Anna said bitterly.

Katherine shrugged. "You've got a point. That does sound like something I would do." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"Do you have any ill wishes against Katerina?" Elijah asked gravely.

"Who the hell is Katerina?" Anna asked confused.

"I believe it's the curly one." Damon said sarcastically pointing at Katherine.

"Answer the question truthfully." Elijah demanded.

"If you're asking me if I want her dead, then yes. If you're asking me if I'm the one who's going to kill her, then no." Anna said honestly.

"What do you mean by that?" Elijah asked.

"Guys! Has anyone seen Elena?" Bonnie asked yelling throughout the house while she walked into the crowded room. She suddenly stopped moving when she noticed the intensity of the previous conversation.

"What did you say about Elena?" Damon asked concerned.

"I can't find her anywhere. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Katherine are still here, so I have no idea where she is." Bonnie said frantic.

"Did you check Klaus' dungeon?" Damon asked.

"Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed like it was obvious.

"You broke into my house?!" Klaus asked frustrated.

Caroline snapped her fingers in Klaus' face. "Hey! That's not the point! The point is that Elena is missing." Caroline yelled.

"How do we know that one of you lunatic Mikaelsons didn't just compel someone to take her?" Damon questioned.

"Simple!" Caroline said confidently. "Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Katherine I know one of you idiots took her! Where is she?!" Caroline accused looking terrifying as she pointing to each one of them.

"I didn't do anything! Go pick on Elijah!" Kol complained.

"If I was going to kill Elena, I would turn it into a show and sell it for very expensive tickets. I would want everyone to remember that day as the day that the worse curse that has ever touched this Earth was finally lifted!" Rebekah said with a look on her face that looked like she was day dreaming.

"What she said." Katherine said pointing to Rebekah.

"Now love, you kno-"

"Save your crap for someone who cares, Klaus! I am a strong, independent white woman who is perfectly capable of getting satisfying sex-" Caroline stopped when she realized what she was about to say. "JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Caroline screamed turning bright red from embarrassment and fury.

"Wow! That's what I call sexual frustration." Damon said awkwardly.

Caroline shot Damon the most evil eye he's ever seen, and he's seen _a lot_. Damon averted his eyes not daring to challenge Caroline in her current emotional state. Caroline turned her attention and rage back on Klaus.

"I've been by your side this entire day. I'm offended that you would actually accuse me of such a heinous act." Klaus said innocently.

"What about when I left you with Stefan?" Caroline questioned.

"He was with me the entire time, Caroline." Stefan admitted.

"Well, then where the hell could she have gone?" Caroline asked frustrated.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was handcuffed to a desk in the interrogation room sitting across from Sheriff Forbes.

"Sheriff Forbes please, there must be something you can do." Elena pleaded.

"I'm working on it, Elena. But in the mean time the owner wishes to have a word with you." Liz said as she opened the door allowing a man inside leaving them alone as she exited the room. The man was old, he was going bald and his beard was gray. He had on an expensive suit; he looked like he was worth a couple thousand bucks, not nearly as expensive as the Originals, but he was worth something. He took the seat across from Elena, and began leaning in closer with his hands folded together.

"I remember _you. _You came back to my lot with your boyfriend trying to return the car you rented from _me._" The man said bitterly.

"Listen, Mr.-"

"Adams. Mr. Adams to you."

"Mr. Adams, the day those pictures were taken. I wasn't myself."

"I don't care if you had leukemia that day and it was your last day to live and just decided to say "YOLO" just for kicks, you _whore_! Those pictures that were taken? They ended up in the newspaper, thanks to you! My business is a joke! I'm suing you and your rich boyfriend for $500,000."

_Did that old geezer just say "YOLO"?! Ew! That just made him 10 times creepier! _Elena thought. "That ugly car was probably worth $20,000!"

"I know. The extra money is to pay for public image you damaged along with the car!" Mr. Adams got up to leave, but stopped at the door. "By the way that law suit, it's $500 grand a piece, one for you and one for your boyfriend. Pay it and no one goes to jail, besides it would be a shame to see such a pretty face waste away in a cell." Mr. Adams said smugly closing the door behind him.

Sheriff Forbes walked into the room immediately after it just shut with a cell phone in her hand.

"Sheriff, did you hear what he said to me?!" Elena asked appalled.

"I did, Elena. I'm sorry. But he offered you a way out, and we both know you can't go to jail. They would realize what you are the second they do a check up on you." Liz handed Elena her cell phone. "You get one phone call. I suggest you call someone with money."

Elena took the phone, and Liz left to give her some privacy. Elena sat there pondering for a long moment about who she should call until she finally came to a decision and dialed the number.

* * *

"I think I can answer that question." Elijah stated.

Everyone in the room looked at Elijah surprised.

"Elijah, what do you know?" Caroline asked.

"Um...Nothing! Elijah knows _nothing_! Come on, Elijah! Stop being such an attention whore!" Katherine said trying to distract everyone.

Kol and Klaus snickered at this comment.

"Elena is in jail because Katerina was posing as her." Elijah announced.

"Wuh-ah! I may have been _posing_. But I was most definitely not posing as _Elena Gilbert_! That's why my pictures turned out so good! I have to show you guys later." Katherine said winking.

"Wait! Was my mom here?" Caroline asked.

Elijah nodded.

"She can get Elena out of the charges, can't she?" Caroline asked hopeful.

"I have no idea." Elijah said.

"I'm gonna go get her out of there." Damon said determined as he walked toward the front door with a purpose.

"STOP!" Caroline yelled holding her hands up in the air motioning for everyone to freeze.

Damon reluctantly turned around. "WHAT?!"

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked. Everyone turned around to find that the younger Salvatore was missing.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Elena said with a small smile as Stefan Salvatore walked into the interrogation room.

"I wrote the guy a check for 1 million, and he's dropping the charges right now. You should be out of here in about 5 minutes." Stefan said warmly.

"I really appreciate this."

"Why did you call me? I mean what about Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I wanted to, I really did. But things haven't been easy for the last couple months, and I didn't want him to see me like this, _here_. Besides he's got enough things to worry about back at home, and I really don't need him to eat that jerk." Elena admitted.

"True." Stefan said understanding.

Sheriff Forbes walked into the room holding some legal documents in her hand. "Congratulations, Elena. Once you sign these you are free to go!" Liz said sounding cheerful.

Elena signed the documents, and returned them to Liz. "Thank you, Sheriff." Elena said relieved to be free of this depressing place.

"I hope this doesn't make Thanksgiving awkward." Liz said awkwardly.

"Of course not. It's not your fault. You should car pool with us." Elena said casually.

"Let me just grab my stuff." Liz said.

* * *

_Ding-dong!_ "Don't worry everyone! I got it! Please, don't go through all the trouble of answering the door because I just appointed myself as doorman!" Damon said sarcastically after an awkward moment of everyone staring at each other, and mentally yelling at the other person to answer the door.

Damon opened the door to reveal another unfamiliar face. "Who the hell are you?" Damon asked insolently.

"Who the hell are you?" The stranger fired back.

"Who the hell are all of you?!" Damon asked confused.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled pushing Damon out of the way. "Hey, guys come on inside." Bonnie greeted them warmly.

!"What the hell do you think you're doing, witch?!" Damon whispered harshly as Bonnie closed the door.

"What?! Elena invited some kids from the neighborhood over for Thanksgiving!" Bonnie whispered back.

"I'm sorry did you just say that Elena invited over, k-k-kids?" Damon said the last word was if the word burned him with vervain.

**~This chapter is a little more serious than my others, so I'm sorry about that. But please review! Also, I will probably end up starting a new update every Friday unless my teachers decide to all of a sudden be nice and not give me any homework for a change, so fingers crossed. Don't forget to review!~ xxx**


	6. Thanksgiving Part 2:Bad Influence

**A/N ~Hey everyone! So this part 2, I hope you enjoy it! And tell me what you think!~**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline asked appalled.

"What?!" Damon asked irritated.

"You're staring at them like they're some kind of hideous alien." Caroline stated.

"Maybe because they are." Damon returned bluntly.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled slapping Damon on the shoulder.

"I don't like kids unless I get to eat them." Damon said seriously.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and scanned the room to check on all the kids. There were five of them Grace, Olivia, Philip, Archie, and Jackson. Caroline stopped scanning the room when her gaze landed on Kol who was having a staring contest with Archie.

Archie was the same age as the rest of his friends, 6 years old. Kol was a 1,000 plus year old vampire who was ready to fight a 6 year old for a cookie.

"KOL! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Caroline screamed appalled.

"Not now, Caroline! You're gonna break my concentration!" Kol yelled back frustrated.

Archie stuck his tongue out at Kol, encouraging his immature behavior. If the two males were from Krypton then both of them would have been shooting lasers from their eyes.

"Kol! Leave him alone! Bonnie will make more cookies!" Caroline said feeling nervous.

"NO! The last one always tastes the best! I refuse to surrender to an inferior!" Kol said being stubborn.

"Klaus! Do something!" Caroline pleaded.

"Caroline if there's one thing I've learned over the years about Kol, is that you do not get in between Kol and his food. There's no reasoning with him with he's hungry." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"So? It's like a woman with a bun in the oven." Damon asked using his arms to make a stomach of a pregnant woman.

"Precisely. Sometimes I wonder if he emotionally eats." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Nik! I'm gonna win this contest no matter what you do!" Kol said with a determined face.

"Astonishing. It's like this human child is a younger version of Kol with red hair." Klaus said with mirth.

Caroline turned to look in Bonnie's direction, but she had her hands full with the rest of the kids asking her stupid questions like "_Do you have a boyfriend?" "Is he cute?" "Why doesn't Elena have a __trampoline?" "How come my mommy and Daddy have pillow fights every night, but I can't even have one?" _Caroline decided that she has to solve this problem on her own.

"You're a loser." Archie said bluntly but adorably.

"Don't call me a loser, loser! You're gonna grow up, work really hard and get a crappy job with crappy pay and grow old to realize you lived a _crappy _life!" Kol fired back bluntly.

"Kol!" Caroline gasped as she ran to Archie to cover his ears. "You cannot just say whatever you want in front of little children, especially not bad words. They are very easily influenced!" Caroline whispered so Archie couldn't hear.

"I didn't swear!" Kol said.

"Oh, yeah? I think your _crappy_ mouth would disagree!" Caroline said.

"Okay, first of all, crap is _not _a bad word." Kol stated.

"Yeah, it's not that bad, it's not like he said F-"

"Damon! SHUSH!" Caroline yelled.

"What?! I was just gonna say fornification." Damon said.

"That's just as bad!" Caroline said.

"Actually sweetheart, fornification has a more positive connotation while the other form has a more derogatory one." Klaus pointed out.

"That's not the point, Klaus! The point is that we don't need kindergardeners yelling "fortification" while they're struggling to color inside the lines. And do you know what the teachers will ask them when they put them in time out for yelling bad words?" Caroline asked as she looked from Damon to Klaus as they stared blankly at her. "They are going to ask where they learned that bad word and do you know what they are going to say?!" Caroline asked as she looked at the two vampires in front of her who once again are staring at her blankly. Caroline face palmed herself in the forehead for thinking she could have an adult conversation with these hoolagins. "Agh! Me! You idiots, me! They are going to say auntie Caroline told us! Auntie Caroline and her friends say it all the time! And it won't end there, nope! They're probably gonna get smart and look up the word on the Internet, and before you know it those kids will be completely stripped of their innocence!"

"So?" Klaus and Damon asked not sure how to respond.

"You guys are unbelievable! Have you heard nothing I just said?!" Caroline asked frustrated.

"Believe me, I heard every word you said, love." Klaus said remorsefully.

"I heard you. I just chose not to care." Damon said bluntly.

"Okay, do you guys hate kids or something?" Caroline asked.

"Oh my god, yes!" Damon said relieved. "They're almost as annoying as Stefan when he's brooding."

"I find that children are incompetent, vile creatures." Klaus said bluntly.

Caroline gasped at their honest confessions. "How can you possibly hate children? They are adorable bundles of joy!" Caroline praised.

"Obviously, you've never delivered a baby." Klaus scoffed.

"What, and you have?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Indeed, I have actually, several times." Klaus confirmed.

"Why would you do that?" Damon asked shocked.

"Because they just won't shut up!" Klaus said annoyed. "And also because I was posing as a doctor at the time, not that I'm not fully qualified to be a doctor. I actually have my P.h.D."

"Now, that makes more sense." Damon said satisfied.

"So, you've actually seen the beauty of childbirth in person?" Caroline asked envious.

"I don't know what you mean by beauty." Klaus scoffed. "But yes, I have seen it...up close and personal. Which I have learned the hard way that women look quite unattractive when they give birth." Klaus made a countenance that said "I could have lived my entire existence without ever seeing that!"

Caroline gave Klaus a look that said "What did you say?!"

"But I'm sure you would look even more beautiful-"

"Oh, SAVE IT!" Caroline yelled not giving Klaus a chance to finish flirting with her.

"So, what baby was unlucky enough to have _you_ for it's gynecologist?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Well, Damon you weren't born yet so you probably don't remember this event too clearly, but Caroline do you remember learning about the French Revolution in your history class?" Klaus asked.

"Of course, there were like a bunch of people who thought they were nationalist that killed their own because they thought they were protecting them. And there was this guy Napolean Bonaparte who was like the Hitler of the French Revolution." Caroline said

"Very good." Klaus said approvingly. "Did they teach you about his relationship with his wife?"

"In the movie, they said the only thing Napolean wasn't able to conquer was his wife." Caroline said remembering.

"That's code for: The sex was bad. Poor guy, luckily I'll never go through that, phew!" Damon said pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked trying to mess with Damon.

Klaus snickered at Caroline's comment.

Damon had a concerned look on his countenance before he realized what Caroline was doing.

"Anyway, they said Napolean could never tame his wife Josefine. When he went away to war, she had been sleeping with several men." Caroline continued.

"So was something up with his junk, or was he just not man enough to make her feel like a woman?" Damon asked.

"_Or_ it could have something to do with the fact that she _never _loved him." Caroline said with sympathy in her voice.

"No, actually it had nothing to do with that. I mean yes she never loved him, but that has nothing to do with the lack of sexual pleasure she received." Klaus stated.

"I knew it!" Damon announced proudly.

"You know the saying that a man can only be a lover or a fighter?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah." Caroline answered.

"Well, Napolean was one of those men who could only be one, and he was a fighter." Klaus said.

"That's so sad." Caroline said sadly.

"So, you delivered Napolean's whore's baby?" Damon asked.

"Pretty, much. It was a long and torturous experience, lasting about 26 hours." Klaus said reflecting on the memory.

"Oh, god! That must have been unbearable for her!" Caroline exclaimed imagining how it must have felt.

"Who cares about that whore! I'm talking about me!" Klaus exclaimed insolently.

Caroline's jaw dropped at Klaus' selfish attitude. "Seriously? A woman is pushing out a 21 pound baby out of her..._Virgina_! With only the muscles in her..._Virgina!_ You probably weren't aware but they don't have a machine at the local gym to work out the muscles in your..._Virgina_, so it's very difficult!" Caroline whispered with her hands still over Archie's ears.

"Shush! I don't want to hear any of this unnecessary nasty talk of childbirth!" Kol complained still having his staring contest, refusing to blink.

"So, just so were clear whenever you say Virgina you really mean vagina, right?" Damon asked unclear.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled.

"Just checking!" Damon said holding up his hands in surrender.

Caroline finally looked back at Kol to find his eyes almost bloodshot and teary from the lack of moisture. "Kol! You have to blink! You're giving me the creeps!" Caroline complained.

"NEVER!" Kol said determined.

Caroline removed her hands from Archie's ears and looked down into his eyes which were almost as bad as Kol's. "Oh, my god!" Caroline screamed. She gently shook Archie trying to get him to blink, but he wouldn't budge. "Fine be that way. But remember kid, you brought this on yourself." Caroline looked Archie in the eye at eye level as her eyes dilated. "You are going to forfeit this staring competition. You are going to give the cookie to Kol. You are going to forget that Kol stole your cookie. And you are going to go hang out with your friends. And you are going to forget that I ever compelled you. Do you understand?" Caroline asked. Archie nodded and she pulled her gaze away from him. Archie obeyed all of Caroline's orders, and in a moment he left the room to join his friends.

"YES!" I won! I told you I would win, Nik!" Kol announced victoriously.

"Oh, yes of course, Kol. You _showed_ me. You're hideous eyes are evidence of your victory." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Oh, these?" Kol asked pointing to his eyes. "These are battle scars. Only real men have these."

"Kol, you're a vampire. You don't have battle scars." Klaus said reluctantly.

"Well, this cookie tastes so much better knowing that I earned it fair and square." Kol said taking a bite out of the last cookie.

Elena and Stefan walked into the house seeing Klaus, Caroline, Kol and Damon sitting on the floor in the living room.

"Elena! You found her!" Caroline said blithely.

"Stefan. Where was she?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked to Elena for an answer, but she decided to do the talking. "I was at the police station." Elena admitted. "I didn't do it, Katherine did. It's no big deal, Stefan paid the fine."

Damon got up from where he was sitting, and walked to Elena touching her face with his finger tips. "Why didn't you call me?" Damon asked concerned.

"I knew that you already had a lot of things on your mind, especially today. Finding out your girlfriend got arrested on Thanksgiving is not the best way to meditate." Elena said apologetic.

"You know what will help me meditate? Knowing that you're safe." Damon said as he pulled her into a loving embrace. "Besides, everyone knows if I'm gonna be doing yoga, it's gonna be _hot _yoga."

"Where is everyone?" Elena asked pulling away from the hug.

"Well, Bonnie and Matt are in the back of the house with some of the local kids." Caroline said.

"You don't mind the kids, do you Damon?" Elena asked.

"No offense, Elena but kids aren't really my thing, so I'm gonna keep my distance." Damon said truthfully.

"Oh. I understand." Elena said disappointed.

"Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah, Rebekah's new boyfriend, Jeremy and Anna went to go look for you at the station." Damon said.

"Did you just say _Jeremy_? As in my little brother?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yeah, apparently little Gilbert decided to drop in for the holidays...or more like dragged in." Damon said.

"My brother is staying over for dinner? Wait did you say he was going with..._Katherine?_" Elena asked nervous.

"Relax, it's not like they're car pooling. Anna is going with him." Damon assured her.

"Wait, why are Katherine, Elijah, and Rebekah going?" Elena asked suspicious.

"Elijah forced Katherine to go and apologize, and Rebekah wants to get as far from Kol as she can get." Damon said.

"Ahem. Caroline do you want to go for a walk while these two have their reunion." Stefan asked.

"Yes! I need some air!" Caroline said walking over to Stefan.

"Caroline, wait you're just going to leave me here?" Klaus asked sounding sad.

"Yes, because you're a jerk for so _many _reasons and if you get lonely you have Kol to keep you company." Caroline said as she waved goodbye.

"Nik, can we go for a walk too?" Kol asked excited.

"Why not?" Klaus asked reluctantly.

* * *

"I told you nothing good ever comes out of caring about Elena Gilbert." Katherine said sarcastically, still bitter at the fact that they drove all the way to the police station just to find out Elena was just released.

"Could you by chance just _stop_ talking?!" Rebekah asked irritated.

"Why? Does it bother you when I talk?" Katherine asked insolently.

"It's offensive when you talk, period." Rebekah fired.

"Settle down, both of you." Elijah commanded still keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"So, is this like an everyday thing for you?" Austin whispered to Rebekah.

"That's Rebekah for you! The girl has a talent for turning almost anything into baggage." Katherine said not bothering to turn around.

"So, Rebekah, do you have anymore friends in jail, because I don't think my parents would approve of me dating girls who hang out with delinquents." Austin said nervously.

"Austin, I already told you that Elena is not my friend." Rebekah reminded Austin.

"Yes, but your attending a party that's hosted by one. And what's the deal with Katherine and Elena? Why does Katherine hate her sister so much?" Austin asked confused.

"It's a personal matter between them." Rebekah said discreetly.

* * *

"Nik, do you think Caroline would mind if I killed Damon Salvatore?" Kol asked nonchalantly.

"She doesn't seem to be attached to him in any way, but I would ask her just in case." Klaus responded.

"Is Caroline mad at you?" Kol asked curiously.

"Why would you ask me that Kol?" Klaus answered with a question of his own.

"Well, usually you would have an arm around her _all _the time, it's actually quite sickening. I usually sense protectiveness from you when you're with her, but now I mostly sense Caroline repelling you. What did you do?" Kol asked smirking.

"That's none of your concern, Kol." Klaus said trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh, come on Nik, you know you can tell me...unless you're ashamed." Kol asked raising an eyebrow at Klaus, challenging him.

Klaus sighed falling for his brother's trap. "She's not mad, more frustrated than anything."

"Frustrated about what?" Kol asked.

"I'm playing a mind game with her. I refuse to have sex with her until she makes an effort to seduce me." Klaus said confidently.

"That's great!" Kol exclaimed blithely.

Klaus shot him a look that told Kol to stop being so happy.

"Great for me, sucks for you." Kol said still smiling. "I can finally get some sleep! Do you see these eye bags? That's because of you horny teenagers!" Kol complained pointing underneath his eyeballs.

"Kol, there's nothing there!" Klaus yelled at his brother rolling his eyes.

"That's because your not using the 12x magnification mirror! Here, they have an app for it! It cost me $50 but it was worth it!" Kol said scrolling through his smart phone.

"Kol, you're an imbecile!" Klaus said bluntly.

"An imbecile who will look like sleeping beauty tomorrow!" Kol said with mirth.

Klaus held his head because Kol was giving him a headache.

"Nik! Did you know that there's an app for finding out where someone lives? All you need to do is take their picture!" Kol said excited.

"So?" Klaus asked insolently.

"I can find out where Anna lives." Kol said hopeful.

"Who?" Klaus asked lost.

"The girl from the mall!" Kol exclaimed.

"And you want to know where she lives...so you can stalk her?" Klaus asked.

"Hey! You stalked Caroline at first! You don't get to judge me!" Kol said offended.

"THAT WAS NOT STALKING! I just had a lot of messages and gifts...that required me to hand deliver them." Klaus said even more offended.

"And I want to get to know Anna...from a distance, at the beginning at least." Kol said.

"Kol, why are you so interested in this vampire?" Klaus asked.

"Well, she's not hard to look at and if I can't kill Jeremy Gilbert for what he did to me, I'll hit him where it hurts the most. He will be forced to stand idly by as his girlfriend falls in love with me." Kol said sounding heartless.

"Kol, this is one of the very rare moments where I say this phrase and actually mean it, but you're a genius." Klaus praised, grinning mischievously.

* * *

"So, what's so important that you just couldn't wait to tell me?" Caroline asked curious.

"I'm probably breaking the trust of everyone that I care about by telling you this, but I think you have the right to know." Stefan said gravely.

"What's wrong Stefan?"

"Bonnie is planning to do a spell that will send Katherine and the Originals across the globe to who knows where."

"What?! How could she do this?"

"Don't be too hard on her, Damon and Elena thought it was what's best for this town."

"She _lied _to me. She said she was okay with it, but she's not! She _knew_ how important today was to me!" Caroline said with tears threatening behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Stefan said giving Caroline a warm hug.

"I have to go, I have to." Caroline said with so much sadness in her voice.

"What?!" Stefan asked pulling away from the hug.

"If I stay Elena will send them away, and I refuse to spend Thanksgiving apart from Klaus, or his family. If I stay Klaus might find out and he'll kill her, I know he will. I can't control him or any of them when they go on a rampage."

"Wait! Let me try to talk to them."

"Stefan, they hate-"

"I _have _to try, Caroline. As your best friend, let me do this for you." Stefan said pleading with Caroline to give him a chance.

"If you haven't changed their minds before dinner, we're gone and it won't take long since we have no luggage."

"Why not?"

"Long story. I'll tell you another time."

* * *

"Bonnie." Matt whispered.

"Yeah?" Bonnie answered.

"There's something you should know about the table."

"What table?"

"The table that Damon brought in."

"What about it?"

"It's not clean."

"So wipe it down."

"When I say it's not clean, I mean you can't eat off of it..._Ever_!"

"Why not?"

"I can't say this in front of kids." Matt said using his eyes to point at the children in the room.

Bonnie had a concerned look on her countenance, and got up leaving the room with Matt.

"What's so bad about the table?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"Damon used to have rough vampire orgys on it." Matt said bluntly.

"EW!" Bonnie's voice screeched.

The door from the previous room they were in suddenly opened revealing Archie's adorable face. "Auntie Bonnie, why are you screaming?" Archie asked giving Bonnie an adorable look with his baby blue eyes.

"Everything is fine, Archie. Go back and play with your friends." Bonnie said reassuring Archie.

Archie left and Bonnie turned back to Matt. "Get rid of it!" Bonnie whispered.

"You couldn't _pay _me enough money to get within breathing distance of that thing, besides it's got Damon's germs all over it, make _him _take it back!" Matt whispered back.

"_Fine!_ But watch the kids." Bonnie commanded as she left to go look for Damon.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Elijah Mikaelson honked back at the drivers who continued to honk at him. "How is it that such a small town can have so much traffic?!" Elijah asked frustrated.

"Well, it is Thanksgiving." Austin responded. "Nice thing about small towns is they usually have big families. All the family members fly in for Thanksgiving."

"And where's your family? Why the hell would you want to spend Thanksgiving with us? The chances of you surviving this night are pretty slim, to be honest." Katherine said not turning around to look at them.

Rebekah was giving Katherine a dirty look in the rear view mirror, knowing that Katherine could see her countenance very clearly.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Oh, pipe down! Would you!" Katherine yelled as she stuck her head out the window giving the drivers behind them a dirty look.

The drivers returned this by flipping her off which sparked fury in her veins. Katherine stuck both her hands out of the car showing the drivers both her middle fingers, raising them high so that everyone could see them. "Oh, go screw yourselves! You motherf-"

"Katerina!" Elijah warned. "Get _all _of your body parts back into this vehicle, this instance." Elijah commanded.

Katherine obeyed Elijah's words, and turned to her left to see the car beside theirs where Anna was driving and Jeremy was sitting shotgun. "What are you doing?!" Anna asked appalled.

"Well, someone needs to show those rude bitches who the real bitch is." Katherine said defending herself.

"I don't think anyone could ever out bitch Katherine Pierce." Rebekah commented.

"So is this like a typical car ride for your family?" Austin asked afraid.

"Oh, trust me this car ride is like heaven compared to a typical one. Things would be so much worse if Kol were here." Katherine answered truthfully.

"My family can occasionally get a tad bit crazy, but we're just you're typical family." Rebekah said lying through her teeth.

"Depends on your definition of _typical_ and _crazy_." Katherine snickered.

_CRASSSSSSSSSH! _

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Katherine screamed.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL?!" Elijah and Rebekah screamed.

Austin was left speechless.

Everyone in the car turned around to find that the car behind them had just crashed into them with an enormous gnash on the rear end of the car.

"AGAIN?! How does this happen two freaking days in a row?!" Katherine asked with fury.

"MY CAR!" Elijah complained.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR BLOODY USED CAR! NOW WE CAN'T BLAME KOL!" Rebekah yelled dismal.

"Now, we're gonna have to let him drive again! DAMN IT!" Katherine realized.

The three vampires looked to their left to find that the car Jeremy and Anna were currently occupying had been left unharmed.

"Oh, that's it!" Katherine announced as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elijah asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"I'm about to go whop some ass, feel free to join me." Katherine said turning to Elijah before slamming the door of his newly bought damaged used car.

"You know, I think I'll join her." Rebekah stated slamming her door shut as well.

"Rebekah! Katerina! Get back in this car this instance!" Elijah yelled but they ignored him.

* * *

"Elena, I think we should talk." Damon said gravely.

"About?" Elena asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"You're brother."

"I'm really glad he's here, Damon. I think we're making great progress!"

"Yeah, maybe. If Katherine wasn't here."

"It doesn't matter because she'll be gone before dinner is served."

Damon placed his hands on Elena's shoulders, and stared down into her beautiful brown eyes. "Elena, there's some other things we need to talk about. Things that have been building up, and we have to deal with them."

"I know. We'll talk later."

"Damon! Damon!" Bonnie yelled through the house as she walked into the living room finding Damon and Elena. "Oh, there you are. I was looking for you."

"Yeah, I _heard._" Damon said sarcastically.

Caroline and Stefan walked through the front door finding Bonnie, Damon and Elena in the middle of the living room. Caroline didn't know what to say after finding out what's been going on behind her back.

"What have you two been doing?" Damon asked.

"We've just been catching up. Caroline's been gone for a whole year. She had a lot of stories to tell me." Stefan said feigning a smile.

Caroline nodded to Stefan's response.

"Damon I need to talk to you about something." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I need to borrow you for a second, Elena." Stefan said.

Bonnie and Damon went into the back to talk and Stefan and Elena went outside to talk privately, leaving Caroline alone in the living room.

"Caroline!" Tami said from behind.

Caroline sharply turned around to face Tami who was holding several wine glasses in her hand and an expensive looking bottle of wine.

"I found out where they stash the alcohol!" Tami said excited.

* * *

"Now what are you going to do with this Trashy Tami character?" Klaus asked.

"Who?...Oh yes, right I forgot about that one." Kol admitted. "Well, I believe it's a crime to pass up an appealing opportunity."

"You don't think that would cause a rift in your plans for this vampire?" Klaus questioned.

"I say there's no better way to get a woman to open up than old fashioned jealousy." Kol responded.

"Well, how can you be so sure that she will find out?" Klaus asked.

"Trust me, brother. By the end of the night, Anna will have no doubt in her mind that I am a sex god." Kol said smirking from ear to ear.

* * *

"ARE YOU BLIND? YOU FAT ASS MOTHERF-" Katherine stopped in the middle of her rant when she realized she was yelling at a woman. By the appearance of the woman's middle finger she had assumed it was a man.

Katherine was standing by the rolled down window of the shotgun and Rebekah stood next to the rolled down window of the driver's seat.

"You know, normally I'm a very reasonable person, but it seems that you purposefully ran into our car." Rebekah speculated leaning on the window with her elbow.

"Get your skanky ass off my damn car!" The woman fired at Rebekah.

"Watch your mouth! You ugly whore!" Rebekah fired back seething.

Both of the women inside of the car unbuckled their seatbelt, getting out of the car, ready to fight both Katherine and Rebekah.

Elijah could not take it anymore and ran out of the car.

Katherine slapped one woman with the back of her hand causing her to hit the car with her back. Rebekah punched the other one hard enough to send her to the ground.

"That's enough!" Elijah commanded as he pulled both vampires by the elbow. "Since the two of you cannot control your road rage, we are going back to Elena's house by foot."

"But I don't want to walk." Rebekah complained.

"_I'm _not walking." Katherine stated stubbornly.

"Luckily, I'm not giving you a choice, besides it's only a mile up ahead. You'll be there in no time." Elijah said. "Katerina, maybe if you hadn't engaged in their juvenile behavior, I would still have my car."

"Oh, come on! You should have known that car was disposable. I thought that was why you got a used car instead of a brand new one." Katherine said.

"I had a feeling that car wouldn't last, but mostly because the dealer didn't accept American Express." Elijah admitted.

"I knew it!" Rebekah snickered.

* * *

"Damon! How could you not tell us?!" Bonnie wailed.

"You never asked." Damon said nonchalantly.

"You expect me to walk into your house and ask you to point to every surface of area that you've ever had sex on?!" Bonnie asked abhorred.

"Well, you could...but it would take a while."

"EW! You're disgusting."

"That didn't stop the women from begging me for more." Damon said with a smug look.

"GET! IT! OUT!"

"I can't. It's too long for me to carry it by myself. I'll end up breaking every window in this place."

"Well, then pour hand sanitizer, bleach, ammonium, or whatever you have to do to purify it from your tainted DNA and get Stefan to help you haul it back to your man cave." Bonnie said storming out.

* * *

"Elena, I think you need to rethink this plan." Stefan stated.

"Stefan, I understand that you feel bad, so do I-"

"So, don't do this. What if it had been your family? If Caroline had done this to you, would you forgive her? And even if you did, don't you think there would be some part of you that would resent her for it?" Stefan asked being logical.

"What's this about, Stefan? Is this about Caroline, Klaus,...or Rebekah?"

"This is about keeping the peace. If you do this, you're not only going to ignite an Original sized world war III, but you'll start a war with your best friend. Can you handle that?"

"What about Jeremy? He's still trying to recover from his death. He still can't decipher me from Katherine. Kol is still out for blood. He doesn't forgive and he doesn't forget. Caroline may have some sort of hold over Klaus, but Kol will do whatever he wants. Klaus can't control him because he tossed the white oak ash in the sewer last year."

"If Caroline trusts Kol, then so do I."

"Are you really that naïve?"

"Kol and Caroline are really good friends. You of all people should know how much that means."

Elena averted her eyes from Stefan's stare.

"Elena, what if I got Caroline to convince Kol to swallow some vervain. He wouldn't be as big of a threat to Jeremy anymore." Stefan offered.

"Why would he do that?" Elena asked.

"Why would me and Damon risk our lives to save you, all those times?" Stefan asked rhetorically. "Because we loved you."

Stefan stuck his hand out to Elena for her to shake. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Elena said shaking Stefan's hand.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! I miss Ronnie and Sammi!" Tami exclaimed to the television.

"I miss Mike and his abs." Caroline responded.

"Careful Caroline, don't let your boyfriend hear you say that." Katherine commented as she walked through the front door with Elijah, Rebekah, Anna, and Jeremy behind her.

"A little jealousy will be good for him, it'll do his over sized ego a hell of good." Caroline announced.

Elijah and Rebekah snickered at Caroline's announcement.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

"There's a marathon of Jersey Shore on Mtv!" Caroline announced.

"That's what they show on Thanksgiving?" Elijah asked.

"Wait a sec, _you _know what Jersey Shore is?" Caroline asked shocked.

"I might be 1,000 years old, but I am very aware of what is a hit with the teenagers of this generation and frankly I am abhorred by what I have witnessed. It seems that the minds of youth can be so easily entertained with horrendous spray tans and muscles without brains attached to them. They look like Willy wonka's umpa lumpas on steroids." Elijah stated.

"But it's funny." Tami said sounding like an idiot.

"Rebekah, where's Austin?" Caroline asked, realizing Austin was missing.

Rebekah's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, dear god!"

"How could you forget?!" Elijah yelled.

"Me?! You were the only one in the car with him! How could you just leave him there? You were the last person to see him!" Rebekah yelled back.

"You know I don't do small talk!" Elijah said defensively.

"Well, it's too late now! I mean did anyone even bother to check if he was still breathing? And if that didn't do it for him then the car explosion probably did." Katherine said optimistically.

"What car explosion?!" Rebekah asked afraid.

"Well, I didn't actually hear it. But when I got out of the car I noticed the gas was leaking. And when we went over to have a little chat with those old bats, I noticed they were heavy smokers. So I just figured that A+B=C." Katherine answered blithely.

"Is someone dead?" Tami asked turning her attention away from the television.

"Can someone tell me again why _she's _here?" Katherine asked insolently.

"Kol wants me to be here." Tami said proudly.

"I don't think Kol should get to bring his _hooker _to Thanksgiving." Katherine stated.

"Why not? Elijah brought his." Rebekah said.

Katherine gave Rebekah a look that said she wanted to kill her so badly right now.

Klaus and Kol walked through the front door, and walked into the crowded living room, well aware that they had interrupted an intense conversation.

"Did you miss me, Bekah?" Kol asked blithely.

"I missed you, Kol!" Tami exclaimed, getting up from her seat on the couch and running into Kol's arms.

Kol awkwardly hugged her back, not exactly sure what he's supposed to do in this predicament. He didn't want to be too intimate, causing her to be all clingy, but he didn't want to seem like he was just using her, which he was, but still.

"Who's this?" Tami asked pulling away from Kol as she turned to look at Klaus.

Caroline raised both of her eyebrows in jealousy which Klaus was very aware of. She didn't like the look Tami was giving her boyfriend; she could feel her own anger flare up.

"This is my brother, Klaus." Kol gestured to Klaus, not caring for Tami's interest in him because this girl was just a whore.

Tami had a look of surprise on her countenance, and looked back at Caroline. "Caroline, I never knew you had so many good-looking brothers."

Everyone in the room practically choked on their own saliva at Tami's statement.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that last sentence?" Rebekah asked, clearing her throat.

"I was just saying that Caroline's brothers are-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. Why don't you be a dear and find Elena's good wine downstairs?" Rebekah asked politely.

"Okay! I love choosing wine!" Tami said as she skipped down the stairs.

"Caroline, what the hell is going on?" Rebekah asked.

"Kol started it!" Caroline accused, pointing to Kol.

"But _you _went along with it." Klaus pointed out, smirking at her.

"What is with all the yelling in here?!" Damon asked as he walked into the room with Bonnie behind him, simultaneously Stefan and Elena walked through the front door.

"So, basically Caroline and Rebekah switched places." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Well, I could never tell them apart in the first place, so this have no effect on my life, what so ever." Damon shrugged.

"EW! No! I don't wanna date Nik! He's repulsive!" Rebekah screeched.

"Fortunately, the feeling is mutual. I feel pity for any man that Rebekah falls in love with." Klaus returned.

Rebekah ran to the couch, grabbing one of the pillows and hurled it at Klaus' head. Klaus ducked and the pillow was hurled at Stefan who caught it right before it hit his face. Klaus got back up, shooting a smug look at Rebekah which caused her to send him daggers with her eyes.

"What do you mean they _switched _places? They didn't jump into each other's bodies, did they?" Damon asked confused.

"Kol, told Trashy Tami that he's my brother." Caroline confessed.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Everyone knows that females are easily angered by jealousy. Take Caroline for example, right before you walked in everyone noticed how red she got when she saw Tami flirting with Nik." Kol pointed to Caroline.

"DID NOT!" Caroline denied as her cheeks flushed.

"It's okay if you want to fight for me, love. You can admit it." Klaus said smirking in triumph.

"Hah! I would never be caught dead fighting some skank over _you!_" Caroline declared.

_Ding-dong!_

Stefan opened the door to reveal the faces of Tyler Lockwood and Hayley.

Everyone stopped everything they were doing and prepared for Armageddon.

* * *

Abbey and Rudy were in the bathroom with the water running to ensure that no one was listening.

"Rudy, are you sure about this?" Abbey asked.

"It's our duty to protect our daughter, Abbey. She's spent every second of the last 2 years surrounding herself with vampires for company. How many times has she almost died by befriending them? How long have we idly stood by not even realizing what's been going on behind our backs? This is for our daughter and this town." Rudy responded.

"Fine. But only the vampires pay the price." Abbey ordered.

"Agreed." Rudy said.

* * *

Klaus and Tyler were practically sending thunderbolts through their eyes, trying to smite the other. Caroline and Hayley were attempting to shoot venom through their pupils, each one waiting for the other to drop to the ground so they could watch them endure a slow painful death.

Tyler finally broke their eye contact and looked at the host. "What the hell is he doing here?" Tyler screamed in anger.

"I didn't know he was gonna be here when I invited you, Tyler." Elena said apologetically.

"But you knew Tyler would be here when you invited Caroline, isn't that right Elena?" Klaus asked suspiciously. "What did you think? Did you think that Caroline would see Tyler again and come to her senses. She would just stop loving me? She had all the time in the world to choose Tyler, but she didn't. No amount of time will ever change that." Klaus said trying to hold back his anger.

"Actually it doesn't really matter what Elena wants because Tyler is perfectly happy." Hayley said, holding up her hand that was currently intertwined with Tyler's. "With _me."_

"Well, I have to say, I'm quite surprised that Tyler has forgiven you." Klaus stated.

"Maybe it's because forgiveness is something you'll never understand." Tyler said. "I understand why Hayley did what she did."

"Really?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

Hayley looked at Klaus nervously as if she had something to hide.

"If I knew that I would get to see both my parents again, I probably would have done the same thing." Tyler confessed.

"That's not exactly what-"

"Tyler! He's just messing with you! Don't fall for his trap. You need to just keep your distance from him." Hayley said as she led Tyler away from the crowded living room.

"Same old little lone-wolf Lockwood. Still running with his tail between his legs." Klaus said with mirth.

Tyler stopped abruptly and sharply turned around. "I will _never_ understand what you see in him, Caroline. And of all the guys you could have dumped me for instead? Honestly, you could have chosen _anyone_, but him? The _one _person that you knew...I just _can't_" Tyler said and stormed off in the other direction with Hayley running after him.

Klaus still wore a huge smirk on his face after Tyler left.

"Tyler." Caroline said softly, feeling so much guilt.

"Well, that was awkward." Damon stated.

Klaus and Caroline shot Damon a look that told him it would be smart to stop talking.

"I found the good wine!" Tami said as she skipped up the stairs. "This one is from the 1900s." Tami said holding up the bottle of wine.

* * *

All of the guests had arrived, so everyone was mingling until dinner was served.

"Elena! Which channel is Nickelodeon on?" Kol asked flipping through the channels on the TV.

Elena walked to the living room from the kitchen. "Did you just ask me what channel Nickelodeon is on?"

"There's a new episode of sponge bob! I have to see it!" Kol exclaimed.

"Did you know that watching sponge bob has been scientifically proven to make you stupid, or in this case more stupid." Caroline stated.

"Well, considering this is Kol we're talking about, it shouldn't have any effect on his life." Klaus commented.

"This isn't funny, Nik!" Kol complained.

"Turn to channel 300." Klaus commanded flipping through the TV guide.

"Is it Nickelodeon?" Kol asked as he changed the channel.

"No. It's women's volleyball." Klaus said smirking.

Caroline rolled her eyes and took the TV guide from Klaus. "Oh my god! Kol, turn it to channel 9!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Why?!" Kol, Klaus and Damon asked.

"Charlie Brown is on!" Caroline said blithely.

The three vampires turned to Caroline with a confused face. "SO?!"

"A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving is a classic! It's the perfect movie to watch on Thanksgiving! I love that movie!" Caroline said excitedly.

The three vampires looked at Caroline for a moment and turned their attention back to the volleyball players in bikinis on the screen.

"You're such guys!" Caroline complained.

"Well, I for one would rather watch Charlie Brown than watch those animals drool over abnormally tall women in bikinis." Rebekah stated.

"Let's have a vote! Raise your hand if you want to match the volleyball game!" Caroline asked.

Klaus, Kol, and Damon raised their hands up high. "Oh, come one, Elijah! You've got to be a tad bit interested!" Kol pleaded.

"I have no interest in participating in your juvenile behavior." Elijah said bluntly.

"Stefan, dude, come on." Damon pleaded with his own brother.

"I'm not in this." Stefan said raising his hands up to back away.

"Raise your hand if you would rather watch Charlie Brown than a stupid volleyball game." Caroline said raising her hand.

Caroline, Rebekah, and Bonnie raised their hand. They turned to look at Katherine who looked bored.

"Katherine, raise your hand!" Caroline commanded.

"I honestly don't care what you guys do." Katherine said.

Caroline, Rebekah, and Bonnie looked to the kitchen for Elena. "Elena quick! Raise your hand!" Caroline called.

"That's not fair! Her vote doesn't count she's not in this conversation, besides it doesn't even affect her she's cooking!" Kol complained. "I say it's a tie."

"Well, now what?" Caroline asked.

"We watch the volleyball game down here while you ladies can watch whatever you want upstairs." Kol offered giving them an innocent smile.

"No way! The living room TV is the best one in the house! We're watching here!" Caroline yelled stubbornly.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kol suggested.

"NO!" Klaus, Damon, Caroline, Rebekah, and Bonnie yelled.

Caroline turned to look at Katherine. "Katherine, If you don't take our side right now, I will make sure you never get another good night sleep, _ever_." Caroline threatened.

"Hey! What makes you think that you get to decide when we have sex!" Klaus said offended.

"Hey! I think that you're forgetting that if Katherine doesn't sleep, neither do I! " Rebekah complained.

"Nik! My bags! My bags!" Kol yelled pointing to the skin underneath his eyes while tugging on Klaus' collar.

"Get a grip, Kol! She's bluffing." Klaus said confidently.

"Am I?" Caroline asked challenging Klaus while raising both her eyebrows.

"I think that you're forgetting that it takes two to keep people awake at night." Klaus said smugly.

"I scream pretty loud on my own, Klaus. And if you refuse then I could always find someone else to volunteer." Caroline said smirking at Klaus, trying to make him jealous, which was working pretty well.

"Is it just me, or is anyone else starting to feel dirty from hearing this conversation?" Damon asked looking uncomfortable, raising his hand.

Damon, Bonnie, Kol, Elijah, Katherine, Stefan, Rebekah, and Tami awkwardly raised their hands in the air.

* * *

Jeremy and Anna were hanging out in Jeremy's old bedroom, sitting on his bed.

"You trust me, right?" Anna asked as she stroked Jeremy's soft hair.

"Of course I do. I love you." Jeremy professed.

"I love you, too. That's why I'm going to protect you. I would die all over again if it meant that you were safe."

"Don't you dare leave me, again. You die. I die." Jeremy said holding one of Anna's hands in his own.

"So, why was Kol acting like he knew you, back there." Jeremy asked.

"It was nothing." Anna said, brushing off his question.

"Anna, was today the first time you met Kol?" Jeremy asked concerned.

Anna paused. "We met yesterday at the mall. I talked to him for, like a second."

"Did he know who you were?"

"Considering his reaction today, I'm guessing no." Anna said. "Everything is fine, Jer."

"Everything is _not _fine, Anna! He's going to use you to get to me! I don't care what Caroline says that guy still wants to kill me! Now, he knows you're important to me which puts you in danger!"

"Jeremy, I'm 500 years old. I can take care of myself."

"You don't understand. You can't _run _from an Original. Sure, your former friend Katherine managed to stay alive for half a millennium, but she probably would have been killed eventually if one of Klaus' brothers hadn't fallen in love with her...again. And the only brother Klaus has that's still single is Kol. I highly doubt Kol is going to fall in love with you."

"What about your friend, Caroline? She's not going to let Kol kill you."

"Caroline Forbes? Caroline Forbes is best friends with my _sister_. Sure, she doesn't want me to die for my sister's sake, but we've never been close. All I am to her is Elena's little brother and the guy who broke Bonnie's heart. She'll find a way to forgive Kol if he does kill me, or you."

"What about your friend who's a witch, Bonnie? You said she was really powerful; she can help us, right?"

"Yeah, she's got the fire power for it."

"You see! I'm not going anywhere Jeremy. You can't get rid of me that easily." Anna said as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

* * *

"You guys do remember that your deciding what to watch, right? This is not a life or death kind of situation." Katherine said wondering how things got so out of control.

"Just raise your hand for Charlie Brown!" Caroline yelled.

"NO! Raise your hand for volleyball!" Klaus yelled.

Kol stopped listening about 5 minutes ago because a different conversation caught his ear.

"You know, I can't take anymore of your bickering! I forfeit!" Kol announced as he tossed the remote to Caroline.

"Yes!" Caroline cheered in triumph.

"What?! You can't forfeit!" Klaus complained.

"I just did, sorry Nik." Kol said as he dragged Tami up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Kol called sounding inscrutable as he disappeared up stairs with Tami.

Caroline flipped the channel to watch Charlie Brown which was halfway over by now, but she didn't care. She was satiated with herself for finally beating Klaus at something.

* * *

Kol pinned Tami to the door of Jeremy Gilbert's bedroom, using her body to make a loud _bang _on purpose. He kissed her without hesitation, and caused her to hit her head on the door but she didn't care. She had been waiting for this moment for the entire night, and his kisses were better than she imagined. Kol's lips were soft against hers, yet they were rough. His teeth scraped against her lips like he was trying to eat her. Kol shoved his tongue down her throat, taking charge and she loved every minute of it. She showed her appreciation by letting out a loud moan every time Kol moved his tongue in her mouth. Kol picked up her legs and wrapped them around him waist, causing another loud _bang _on the door. This caused the people on the other side of the door to turn their heads to stare at the door. Kol began sucking on her neck with his tongue, and started to carry her into Elena's bedroom which was right next to Jeremy's.

"Kol!" Tami moaned as Kol placed her on the bed.

Kol stripped his jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes, not bothering with his tie since he didn't want to retie it later. Kol stripped Tami of her tight dress in one fluid motion, hearing a tear but not giving a damn. He forced he legs to open, making her feel a rush of excitement and anticipation. Kol motioned to take off her underwear until she interrupted him.

"WAIT!" Tami yelled, holding up her hand to stop him.

"WHAT?!" Kol asked confused.

"Do you have a condom?" Tami asked.

"A what?"

Tami gave Kol a face that said "WTF"

"Oh! Yes. The rubber thing that prevents pregnancy." Kol realized.

He got off the bed and began to think. "Are you on the...what do you call it?"

"Birth control? No."

"Would you believe me if I said I was sterile?"

"No."

"Well, I'm gonna go check and see if Elena has one." Kol said as he walked into the bathroom right next to Elena's room.

"Hmmm. Now if I was a condom where would I be?" Kol asked himself.

Kol searched through all the cabinets and couldn't find a single condom.

"Humans have it so _rough_. You have one good night, and then Bam! You're entire life is ruined by some demon child."

Kol looked through a drawer and found some rubber gloves and scissors. He took them out and held them up in the light. "This will have to do for now." Kol said looking back at the door where he knew Tami was on the other side of.

"She's drunk and not that bright. She'll never know the difference." Kol said as he cut off the thumb of the rubber glove and put it on his manhood. "All I need is a little tape."

Kol looked through the cabinets and found some dental floss, holding it up. "This should work, hopefully." Kol said as he began tying the floss around the rubber thumb, securing it around his manhood.

Kol stepped out of the bathroom only wearing his "condom."

* * *

"Tell me again why you like this movie, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"It's a classic. It's like one of those traditions that you _have _to do. Like it wouldn't be Thanksgiving without a turkey." Caroline explained.

"The drawings are terrible! Who drew this crap, Klaus?" Katherine said with mirth, drinking her wine innocently.

Klaus growled at Katherine, mentally slapping her over and over again.

"Hey! I happen to love his drawings! And this movie was meant for kids. They don't care what it looks like; they just want to be entertained." Caroline said.

"Well, that explains why you're watch it." Katherine said sarcastically.

Klaus smiled at Caroline's comment about his drawings.

All of a sudden, everyone heard loud moaning coming from upstairs. Everyone stopped talking at once and began listening to the noises emitting from up stairs. "KOL! AGH! YES!...PULL MY HAIR, KOL! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!...YOU'RE! A! SEX! GOD!" Everyone could hear the sound of a bed squeaking and a headboard of a bed constantly hitting the wall.

Everyone in the room almost forgot about the children in the room who were playing a board game. "That sounds like my mommy and daddy when they have pillow fights!" Archie announced in an adorable voice.

This outburst caused almost everyone in the room to gasp. Bonnie ran up to the children gently pushing them towards the door. "Okay! I think it's time for your parents to pick you guys up now!"

"But we still want to play, Auntie Bonnie!" Archie complained and his friends began to moan in disappointment.

"Do you want the board game? Because you can have it." Bonnie said handing them the game.

The children took the game from Bonnie, and began smiling blithely. Bonnie led them outside and waited with them for their parents to come.

* * *

"Oh my god! That's disgusting!" Anna whispered harshly.

"He's taunting me! He's trying to get inside my head, Anna!" Jeremy whispered back.

"By making you jealous?"

"By making it clear that he can do whatever he wants, when he wants."

"Yes, _or_ he's just a horny man whore."

"This is no time for jokes."

"Who says I was joking? I could totally tell he was one when we met."

"How could you tell?"

"I mean, he kinda flirted with me...a little."

"What?!"

"It was nothing! He just gave me this lame ass line about wanting to know my name. I'm not interested in Kol!"

"God! I just hate that guy so much! He thinks he freaking walks on water!"

"Kol is an unevolved, psychotic, crazy person just like his brother. You don't have to worry about him. I _much_ prefer my sweet, romantic, human boyfriend who I am in love with. When I died you were the only one I wanted to talk to."

Jeremy gave Anna a sweet kiss, remembering how much he missed her.

* * *

Kol was on top of Tami, currently experiencing an orgasm. He rolled his neck back to release a moan of pleasure, as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he looked straight into Tami's eyes where he accidentally revealed his vampire face to her, causing her to scream in fear.

"AGGHHHHH!" Tami screeched.

"Oh! Damn it!" Kol yelled realizing why Tami was screaming.

Tami tried to push Kol off of her, but he was too strong for her. He grabbed her wrist to try to calm her down, but got burned by her bracelet, causing him to flinch from the pain, giving her an opportunity to make a break for it. She grabbed her dress off the floor and flew out the door, not bothering to put it back on.

"Damn it!" Kol yelled to himself, putting his pants back on.

Tami flew down the stairs, still screaming, using her dress to cover as much skin as she could with the tight dress. She ran past everyone in the living room who was staring at her, and slammed the front door shut as she continued running for her house.

Kol stumbled down the stairs as he was still buttoning his dress pants. "TAMI! God damn it!" Kol yelled frustrated, not in the mood to chase her all the way to her house.

"Did she find out about your herpes?" Klaus ask smirking.

"Hey! We all had herpes after that night club!" Kol said defensively.

"WHAT?!" Caroline asked standing up from her position on the couch. "KLAUS!"

Klaus chuckled at Caroline's response.

"Oh, relax. We're vampires. If we contract an STD it only lasts about an hour at the most before we automatically heal ourselves." Kol reassured Caroline.

"Don't scare me like that!" Caroline complained.

"Kol, put a shirt on would you? You're making me sick!" Rebekah complained.

"I'm sorry, Bekah. I didn't exactly have the time to worry about my appearance with my date trying to run out the door." Kol said sarcastically.

"So, what made her run? Was it the horrid sight of seeing you naked?" Rebekah asked teasing Kol.

"Obviously, you didn't hear the things she was screaming." Kol said smugly.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Oh, trust me. She heard it. We _all _heard it." Damon said remorsefully.

Kol smiled with triumph. "Well, with all the fun that we were having upstairs I seem to have let my vampire face slip."

"She _saw _your vampire face?! How could you be so reckless?!" Caroline asked in shock.

"Did you compel her to forget?" Stefan asked.

"Well, considering how she stormed out of this house...NO! I did not bloody compel her!" Kol yelled in frustration.

"Well, you better go catch her, or kill her." Klaus advised.

"Klaus! Don't give him any ideas! Kol, your going to compel her." Caroline ordered.

"How did she escape you in the first place? Aren't you suppose to be faster, stronger, and smart...nope! That's it!" Rebekah said smirking.

"I burned myself on her bloody vervain bracelet." Kol said giving Rebekah a dirty look.

"Wait! Trashy Tami knows about vampires?" Caroline asked.

"What's going on?" Elena asked finally stepping away from the kitchen. "And why isn't Kol wearing a shirt?"

"Oh, trust me. This isn't for you, darling." Kol said gesturing to the muscles on his torso.

"Long story short. Kol screwed Tami. Tami knows Kol is a vampire. And I think Tami knows vampires exist or knows someone who knows we exist." Caroline explained.

"We could try to convince her to invite us into her house, _or _we could tell everyone she's crazy if she decides to be a tattle tail." Caroline suggested.

"I like the second option. It requires much less work on our part. I don't have to get up as much as the first option." Damon stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement to Damon's logic.

"That's how you make a decision. You chose the one that allows you to continue to be lazy?" Caroline asked appalled.

"Hey! It's in human nature to be lazy! Get over it!" Damon said defensively.

Caroline rolled her eyes. _It's so hard being the smartest person in the room sometimes._

"Caroline has a point. You guys are being ridiculous." Elena said coming to Caroline's aid. "Damon, this could be life or death."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he and Hayley walked into the room from downstairs.

Caroline could already feel the muscles in Klaus' face tighten as he heard Tyler's footsteps. She stepped directly in front of Klaus' view of Tyler to calm him down a bit.

"Kol's human date knows he's a vampire. So, right now she's just sitting at home as a ticking time bomb." Stefan said nonchalantly.

"You're going to compel her, aren't you?" Tyler asked.

"Someone has to be invited in first." Klaus said sounding calm.

"I'm not a vampire. I can drag her out myself." Hayley offered.

"What if her parents are home?" Damon questioned.

"I can take care of myself, besides I'm a werewolf, I'm stronger than an average human." Hayley assured him.

"Why do you care so much?" Caroline asked insolently.

"My boyfriend is a _hybrid_ because of _your_ boyfriend, remember?" Hayley answered.

Tyler cringed at Hayley's statement.

"I don't remember him complaining about it last year." Klaus stated.

"I was _sired _to you. I didn't have a choice." Tyler said.

"Yes. But then you _unsired _yourself. But I never saw you try to down the cure." Klaus pointed out.

"The point is, that if that little whore goes and blabs her mouth, Tyler could be in danger which means I am willing to help in any way that I can." Hayley said.

Elena motioned to Bonnie to join her in the kitchen. Bonnie followed Elena into the kitchen without being noticed by the people in the living room. Elena put her finger to her lips, implying that she didn't want any unwanted eavesdroppers. She held her phone up, implying they were going to communicate through text message. Elena and Bonnie began texting each other back and forth.

_Change of plans. Don't do the spell. _Elena typed.

_Why? What changed?_ Bonnie typed.

_Deciding to trust Caroline._

_Klaus?_

_Don't trust him. But Stefan does._

Elena and Bonnie looked back up at each other and nodded in agreement. They left the kitchen to rejoin the chaos that was unfolding in the living room.

* * *

"If you have a problem with me then just say it!" Hayley screamed.

"I've _been _saying it! Ever since you came back last year! I can't stand you, you whore!" Caroline screamed.

Klaus put a hand on Caroline's shoulder trying to hold her back, even though a part of him wanted to see how this would play out.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Tyler said getting in between them. "Caroline, why do you still hate Hayley so much? She's not a threat to you anymore, now that we broke up."

"Wait, you still don't know?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Know what?" Tyler asked confused turning back to Hayley.

"I don't know what she's talking about Ty. She's just making up BS to tear us apart!" Hayley pleaded.

"As much as I would love to sit around and listen to your little awkward love square drama. I have a life. And thanks to Kol, I have a dilemma that I must solve." Damon announced.

"Hey! Little she-wolf!" Damon called, patting his leg as if he were calling a dog. "I'm gonna need you to blow down that house and haul the piggy's ass out."

"Yo dick! She's not your lap dog." Tyler said.

"I'll turn her into my chew toy if she doesn't get me my piggy." Damon said insolently.

Tyler raised his fist to punch Damon, but Damon caught him before he had the chance. "Watch yourself, Lockwood. You're a baby hybrid. What makes you think you have the right to challenge _me_?"

"Maybe I thought I could bite you, _again_. Remember that time I gave you a werewolf bite that was suppose to kill you?" Tyler asked challenging Damon.

Damon smirked at Tyler. "That reminds me, I never got to thank you for that." Damon said, snapping Tyler's neck abruptly.

"NO!" Hayley screamed running to Tyler's limp body.

"Relax. He'll be awake in a few hours." Damon reassured her.

"Now, how come I'm not allowed to do that?" Klaus asked Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Because you'll want to do it every time you see him. And you're probably not going to be able to stop after you snap his neck and before you know it he's dead for _real_."

"I see no down side to this worse case scenario." Klaus said nonchalantly, stroking his chin.

"Can we go, now?" Kol asked as he put his jacket over his white collared shirt, once again.

"Of course." Klaus answered.

Everyone in the room exited, except for Bonnie's parents who had been sitting quietly in the corner observing the chaos.

"I can't believe you ever let these people associate with our daughter!" Abbey whispered.

"I didn't know! Maybe if you had been here, I would have found out sooner!" Rudy whispered back.

"Well, we have to do this tonight. The Originals are only visiting for the holidays. They will probably be out of here by tomorrow afternoon." Abbey said.

"I know. That's why this plan must go without a hitch." Rudy said.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

Hayley knocked on Tami's door, luckily Caroline still had Tami's address written down from elementary school. Tami peeked through the little hole to see who was there. She opened the door to find Hayley smiling in a friendly way.

"Can I help you?" Tami asked.

"Yeah." Hayley said as she punched the girl, knocking her out cold.

"Well, at least you got straight to the point." Damon said coming out from behind the house.

Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Stefan, Katherine, and Elijah came out of their hiding spots.

Caroline felt a buzzing emitting from her back pocket, and checked her phone to find that she got a text message from Stefan. She opened the message. _Elena called off the plan. But Kol needs to drink __vervain. Jeremy doesn't feel safe._

Caroline smiled while she read the message; she looked back at Stefan and nodded her head in agreement.

"Someone could have seen her." Elena pointed out.

"I don't do small talk." Hayley said.

"If someone saw, then just compel them. There problem solved." Damon shrugged. "Come on, Stefan. Throw her into the car."

Damon grabbed Tami's feet while Stefan held her by the arms.

* * *

Tami woke up as she felt ice cold water splash her face.

"What?" Tami asked confused.

"What do you know about vampires?" Damon interrogated, crouching down to her eye level.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, walking down the stairs, holding Jeremy's hand.

Elena turned around to see her brother in person for the first time in months. "Jeremy!" Elena said blithely.

Jeremy flinched at the sound of his sister's voice saying his name.

"Jeremy, remember how I asked you if you trusted me. Well, now I need you to prove it by trusting me when I say that this is your sister, Elena. She's not gonna hurt you. She just needs her brother." Anna said, motioning for him to go to his sister.

Jeremy looked hesitantly from Anna to Elena. He slowly walked over to Elena, putting his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Is it really you, Elena?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yes, Jer. It's me. Your sister. I missed you _so_ much." Elena confirmed with mirth.

Jeremy pulled Elena into a warm embrace, feeling a familiar feeling that he hasn't experienced in a long time.

Elena has felt so much better today than she has in months. She pulled away from her hug, and stared at her brother for a moment to double check that this was real. Then, they all turned their attention to what was happening in the room they were standing in.

"Don't make me repeat myself, girly." Damon said, feigning a smile.

"Please! I just wanna go home." Tami pleaded.

"Who gave you this bracelet?!" Dami questioned, holding up her wrist.

"I found it on the street!" Tami cried.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Damon asked offended.

"I swear! I thought it was cute, so I took it!" Tami cried, desperate for Damon to believe her.

"Gimme that!" Damon said, ripping the bracelet off her wrist and throwing it across the room. "Do you know what vervain is?"

"What?" Tami asked confused.

"Yeah. That's what they all say. Well, only one way to find out." Damon said and bit her in the neck.

"Damon!" Elena warned.

"Let him be. I'm not going to risk my own tail just so you can have a clear conscience." Klaus said coldly.

Caroline flashed Elena a look that said _I'm sorry._

Damon was still drinking from Tami's neck, but now he was drinking even more harshly than before. He was ripping in to her savagely.

"Damon. Damon stop!" Elena yelled.

Damon ignored the sound of her voice, and continued to rip into the girl in front of him.

Stefan motioned towards Damon, and tried to push him off of the girl, but Damon wouldn't budge and pushed him into the wall, harshly.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered.

"I see no problem if the girl dies. I see it more as a solution." Klaus stated.

"I'll take care of this one, Nik." Kol said, walking over to Damon.

Kol threw Damon off of Tami, and sent him crashing into Elena's wall which left a large crack into the once flawless white wall.

"I feel like a huge weight has just been lifted off my chest." Kol said. "I've wanting to do that for so long."

"Really? I thought you got that feeling off your chest that time you pulverized me with your aluminum _bat_!" Damon said bitterly, trying to pull himself off of the ground with blood still dripping from his mouth.

"So, is she on vervain?" Rebekah asked.

"If she was, do think I would drink the whole thing?" Damon asked.

"So, can we compel her now?" Stefan asked.

"But, what if she was lying about finding the bracelet on the street? If her family knows that we exist, they're gonna know somethings up if their daughter wakes up one morning and still thinks vampires exist in bad movies." Elena pointed out.

"So, just compel her to forget Kol's vampire face." Damon shrugged.

"I got this." Stefan said as he moved toward Tami.

* * *

"Kol." Caroline whispered motioning for him to join her in the kitchen.

Kol followed Caroline and she turned on the faucet once they got to the kitchen.

"I need you to drink this." Caroline whispered, handing Kol a small vile of vervain.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kol asked.

"Because if you don't we're gonna have to leave." Caroline said.

"That's great!" Kol said blithely.

"Shut up! Please! Just do it because I'm the best fake sister ever!" Caroline pleaded.

"Why do I have to drink it?" Kol asked.

"Because Jeremy Gilbert doesn't feel safe around you." Caroline explained.

"Good. He has every right to feel unsafe." Kol said bitterly.

"Come on, Kol. It's the holidays." Caroline pleaded.

Kol rolled his eyes and sighed. "You owe me." Kol said, pointing to Caroline and chugging the vile.

"Ah! Thank you, Kol!" Caroline said as she gave him a big bear hug.

"Now, go get me one of your human friends. I need to wash this horrendous taste out of my mouth." Kol complained.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Elena keeps some blood bags in the fridge." Caroline said opening the door to the refrigerator and tossing Kol a blood bag.

They returned to the living room after Kol finished his blood bag.

* * *

Tyler began to wake up from his spot on the floor.

"Ouch." Tyler said as he held his head in his hands.

Hayley was sitting right next to him ever since they got back.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"You were being a dick." Damon said bluntly.

Klaus smiled at Damon's statement.

"Hey guys! I brought in some tables from the Mystic Grill!" Matt announced as he walked through the front door with a table in one hand and a chair in the other.

"What was wrong with Damon's table?" Elena asked.

"Don't ask!" Matt warned.

"Nothing!" Bonnie said.

"Okay?" Elena said confused.

* * *

Bonnie's parents were in the bathroom having a private discussion with the water running, so no one could hear them.

"Are you positive that the plan is set?" Abbey asked.

"Yes." Rudy answered.

"What about the white oak stake? We don't have it." Abbey said concerned.

"If everything goes according to plan, we will have it soon enough." Rudy said gravely.

* * *

"Rebekah!" Caroline called, walking up to Rebekah.

"Caroline! Hey." Rebekah said smiling.

"Have you talked to Stefan?" Caroline whispered low enough so that only Rebekah could hear, flashing her a mischievous smile.

"Caroline, I'm done with Stefan." Rebekah said averting her gaze from Caroline's eyes.

"Is that why you were just staring at him, just now?" Caroline asked suspicious, raising one eyebrow.

"I was not _staring _I was just looking around the room, and he just so happened to be in my way." Rebekah said defensively.

"You know he's single? You don't have to hide your feelings, besides I think he still likes you." Caroline said smiling.

"Caroline, I understand that you think fairy tales exist, now that you have my brother, but life doesn't always work out that way." Rebekah said coldly.

"I never said that, Rebekah. All I'm trying to say is that I have 2 friends that used to be in love, and they still have feelings for each other, but they're just too proud to admit it." Caroline said sounding dismal.

"If Stefan did have feelings for me, not that I have feelings for him, but if he did he would have called or wrote or something to show me that he cared." Rebekah said sounding even more dismal.

"He asked about you, Rebekah." Caroline said inscrutably.

"He did?" Rebekah asked surprised.

Caroline nodded.

Rebekah looked across the room to see Stefan having a conversation with Damon.

* * *

The sound of a timer began to go off.

"What the hell is that awful noise?!" Katherine asked irritated.

"That is the sound of dinner." Elena said. "It's time to eat."

**A/N ~Thanks for reading guys! LOL the childbirth scene! That's what happens when you have health 9th period! LMAO! And make sure you don't forget to write a review! I love you guys for taking the time to read this! Xxx **

**P.S. I love all of your reviews they are so sweet!**


	7. Thanksgiving Part 3:The Feast

**A/N~Okay, first of all, did I tell you guys how much I LOVE you ALL?! I LOVE you guys so much! Your reviews are the best part of my day! And I want to say thank you for all the reviews I've gotten and for the long ones I've received! To be honest I wasn't sure that you guys would like this story as much as you did and I'm so grateful for that! And I'm SO happy that I could make you guys laugh. I know how much you guys wanted to read this, so it's your lucky day! **

**So this is part 3! Fair warning, these people are insane, but you already knew that! Happy reading! ;)**

"I'm so sorry for being late!" Liz said as she walked through the front door. "I had to go home and change, and something came up at the station."

"Don't worry about it, mom. I just finished making the seating chart." Caroline said holding up a drawing of a table with everyone's names on it.

On one side of the chart, starting from the left it said Katherine, Klaus, Kol, Stefan, Elena,Damon, Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler. On the other side of the chart, still starting from the left it said Elijah, Liz, Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie, Abbey, Rudy, Anna, and Hayley.

"Why do we need a seating chart?" Damon asked, studying the piece of paper in Caroline's hand.

"Damon, would you prefer to have a 100% chance of sitting between Elena and Matt, or would you rather play a game of musical chairs and see if you end up sitting next to Kol, Klaus, Katherine, Rebekah or Tyler?" Caroline asked sarcastically, feigning a smile.

"On second thought, I _love_ seating charts." Damon said sarcastically, feigning a smile and then making his way over to his assigned seat.

"Caroline, I find it interesting that you placed me here." Rebekah said, pointing to the chart that said Stefan was sitting across from Rebekah.

"Well, I had to put you somewhere, and you couldn't sit by someone you want to kill." Caroline explained.

Rebekah stared at Caroline suspiciously for a moment before making her way to her seat.

"Sweetheart, I believe you've made an error on this chart." Klaus said.

Caroline looked down at her chart, and then looked back up at Klaus. "No, I didn't." Caroline said, smiling sweetly.

"It seems that you're sitting across from Kol, and you put me right next to Kol. I assume that you meant to switch us." Klaus said pointing to the piece of paper.

"Oh, that. I did that a purpose." Caroline said teasing Klaus.

"Why?" Klaus asked confused.

"Why not?" Caroline asked flirtatiously.

"So, that I can gaze into your beautiful eyes for the entire evening." Klaus said with a sweet smile.

"Hmmm." Caroline said, thinking for a moment. "Are you going to forfeit?" Caroline asked, referring to their earlier mind game.

"Why? Are you afraid to lose?" Klaus asked arrogantly, wearing a cocky grin on his kissable lips.

Caroline's smile turned into an adorable pout. "There's no switching seats!" Caroline announced.

"Caroline, I need to have a word with you about switching my seat-"

"No! Kol, you cannot switch seats." Caroline said frustrated.

"But, you see I want to switch seats with Jeremy Gilbert." Kol said.

"Why? You hate everyone on that side of the table anyway." Caroline said.

"Well, I wouldn't say _everyone._" Kol said.

"NO! It took me forever to make this thing! You are not gonna screw this up for me!" Caroline yelled pointing a finger at Kol and then making her way over to her own seat.

Once everyone found their seat, Elena brought out all the food and set it down on the table.

"I don't like my seat." Katherine said raising her hand.

"You're sitting across from your boyfriend. What more could you ask for?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"I'm backed up all the way in the corner while Elena gets to be the center of attention like always." Katherine complained.

"Maybe no one wants to see your ugly face." Damon said sarcastically.

"Maybe no one wants to hear your annoying voice." Katherine said insolently.

"I'm sorry, Katherine. But, I had to separate you from all the people who hate you which are most of the people here." Caroline said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't like my seat, either." Hayley said raising her hand. "Why am I backed up into the corner?"

"Because no one likes you." Caroline responded insolently.

"Tyler likes me." Hayley said smirking.

"Congrats you have one friend! And you're sleeping with him! Bravo." Caroline said, pretending to clap.

"Caroline, leave her alone." Tyler said defensive.

"I wasn't the one who started complaining about my seat." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should worry about your own girl, mate." Klaus said raising both his eyebrows.

Tyler wanted to say something back, but decided to let it go. He sighed deeply to let out his frustrations.

Klaus leaned in towards Kol's ear and whispered. "Kol, switch seats with me."

"But, Caroline said-"

"I don't care what Caroline said." Klaus whispered harshly.

"I said no switching seats!" Caroline yelled, causing Klaus and Kol to sharply turn their heads toward Caroline.

"Nik tried to get me to switch seats with him, Caroline! But I said no!" Kol said pointing a finger at Klaus.

Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"Why don't we move on from the topic of assigned seats?" Stefan asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Finally, let's just eat, and get this over with." Damon said and reached across the table for a knife. Damon was cut off though by Elena slapping his hand. "OW!" Damon said, rubbing his hand.

"We have to say grace before we eat." Elena said and put her hands together in a prayer position, closing her eyes.

Everyone at the table repeated this motion.

"Dear lord, thank you for this food that was blessed upon us. Thank you for..._all _the people that have been _invited _into my house. Thank you for keeping all of us alive for this long." Elena prayed.

"Or not." Damon commented, grinning. "Okay, now I can eat." Damon said, reaching for the same knife.

Caroline slapped one of the tongs on Damon's hand.

"YOW!" Damon yelled in pain as Caroline roughly whacked the utensil against his hand.

"STOP!" Caroline yelled, raising her palm as a signal.

"Why does everyone keep hitting me?!" Damon asked irritated.

"I think we should all go around the table, and say what we're thankful for." Caroline said excited.

"That's why you practically broke my hand in half?! So, you know what I'm thankful for?!" Damon asked in fury.

"Oh, relax. It was just a scratch." Katherine said smiling.

"Caroline, I don't think that's such a good idea." Elena said with concern on her countenance.

"I'll start!" Kol volunteered, raising his hand.

"Okay, Kol you go first!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, first of all, I want to say I'm thankful for _SEX!_ I mean who ever thought of it was just a genius." Kol announced proudly.

Liz, Abbey, and Rudy were so stunned that they began choking on their own saliva.

Stefan dropped his head into his hands, covering his eyes.

"The fact that you can attain it without requiring any personal attachment or commitment to another person is astonishing. I mean it's the perfect way to test a gentleman's manliness. Unfortunately, Napolean Bonaparte failed in that department." Kol continued.

Klaus and Damon snickered at that last part.

"No wonder that guy was the Hitler of the French Revolution, he wasn't getting any. I mean if I was as sexually frustrated as that guy, I would probably kill people for sexual pleasure too." Damon said with mirth.

"Well, I suppose it would make more sense to gain arousal elsewhere since it seems he hasn't had much luck in the bedroom." Klaus added with mirth.

"SH!" Caroline shushed them by bringing her pointer finger to her lips.

"Oh, but I'm also thankful for being a vampire. I'm thankful for being a _sex god."_ Kol raised his eyebrows at that last part. "And I'm thankful to God for making me handsome!" Kol finished.

"Is that all?" Damon asked.

"I'm thankful for being an Original. Because being an Original automatically makes you a God." Kol said smirking.

"You think that you're a God?" Damon asked.

"I don't think. I know. We are 100% vampire. Which makes us special from all the other vampires which are only mere copies of what we are." Kol said proudly.

Damon rolled his eyes.

"Stefan, you're up!" Caroline said.

"Well, I don't know how I'll ever be able to top that speech." Stefan said sarcastically, causing Kol to widen his smirk even further. "But, I'm thankful for all of my friends that are here. The new ones and the _old."_ Stefan looked at Klaus and Rebekah when he said that last part. "I'm thankful for the family I still have." Stefan looked at Damon. "I'm thankful that we could all come together like this even though everyone here wants to kill at least one person at this table." Stefan said smiling. "I'm thankful to Elena for her compassionate heart, and for respecting the wishes of others." Stefan said smiling at Elena, causing her to give him a shy smile. Caroline smiled at them, knowing what Elena did for her.

"I'm thankful for my friends and family. For the ones who died and came back to us, for the ones who never left me, for the ones who weren't as fortunate. I am thankful for the friends who traveled hundred of miles to be here. I'm thankful for their undying loyalty and forgiveness." Elena said smiling at Caroline during the last part.

"Well, I'm thankful for Elena, of course." Damon said smiling at Elena. "I'm thankful for the vervain, finally being out of the water supply. I'm thankful that Thanksgiving is almost over. I'm thankful for women's volleyball. I'm definitely thankful for _sex_. I'll also tell you what I'm not thankful for. I'm not thankful for kids. I'm not thankful for Kol-"

"Okay, Damon! You're done!" Caroline said insolently.

"I'm thankful for hand sanitizer and soap." Matt said turning to look at Damon.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I'm thankful for this food, my friends, my family that couldn't be here today. I'm thankful that I'm not a vampire. I'm thankful that I'm still alive." Matt said.

"What kind of an idiot _doesn't_ want to be a vampire?" Damon asked under his breath.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Damon asked innocently.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm thankful for Anna." Jeremy said, giving Anna a shy smile. "I don't know what I would-"

"Yeah. Got it! Moving on!" Kol yelled impatient.

"Kol!" Caroline yelled.

"Oh, come on, Caroline. If I wanted to hear some love sick fool profess his love, I would go watch Twilight! But you don't see me doing that, now do you?" Kol asked sarcastically.

"You know what, Caroline? It's fine. I didn't have much to say anyway." Jeremy said sounding dismal.

Caroline gave Kol a disappointed look which Kol just shrugged off.

"I'm thankful for my friends, and my family that I got back. I'm thankful for being here with the people I love. I'm hopeful that I get a second chance at a friendship that I once thought was lost." Tyler said, looking up at Caroline.

"I don't suppose you're thankful for _me_. I did turn you into a hybrid after all." Klaus said in a monotone voice.

"Klaus." Caroline warned.

"Now, I find it interesting that you would make room in your speech to include Caroline, but you didn't even think to mention the fact that _I _saved _you _from a lifetime of misery, Tyler. I could have let you live your life as a werewolf, and go through the pain of turning every full moon, but I didn't. Instead, I gave you a gift, and what do I get in return?...Oh, yes, that's right. You tried to _kill _me time and time again! And now you have the nerve to say that you want to rekindle your friendship with _my_ girl, right in front of me. You don't want to be Caroline's friend. You want her _back_." Klaus was seething as he stood up.

Tyler rose from his chair to meet Klaus' hard stare. "I don't know what you're talking about. But, you have no right to say that I can't be Caroline's friend when _you _stole _my _girlfriend!" Tyler screamed, his face red from anger.

"Both of you! Stop it!" Caroline yelled.

"Tyler sit down." Hayley said softly.

"Klaus, just let it go." Caroline said, trying to relax her boyfriend.

Klaus and Tyler stared at each other for a moment.

"Guys, let's just skip straight to the food, shall we?" Stefan suggested.

"Yes, someone's going to end up dead before we make a full 360 around the table." Damon commented.

Everyone had filled their plates with food, and it was silent for a moment. All anyone could hear was the sound of forks and spoons hitting their plates, and the sound of munching food inside their mouths.

"So, Klaus?" Damon asked awkwardly. "I see you've brought the whole family. Were Finn and Sage busy?"

"I'm afraid they've already made plans for the holidays. Finn and his wench have settled down into their own home." Klaus responded.

"They visit sometimes." Caroline added.

"Is that so? Well, good for you Caroline. You've finally found a boyfriend who's a keeper." Damon said sarcastically, causing Tyler to give him a dirty look. "I mean sure the guy's got baggage, but at least he's got a family that's..._spontaneous_." Damon said sarcastically.

Klaus released a growl at Damon's statement.

"Thank you, Damon." Caroline said sarcastically.

"So, Caroline why don't you tell us about your life in New Orleans." Stefan suggested.

"Oh, yes, Caroline how was it?" Liz asked.

"Oh, my god, mom! New Orleans is incredible! I can't even describe the feeling I get when I'm there! It's amazing!" Caroline said with awe.

"Better than Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"Well-"

"Caroline, I remember you telling me how New Orleans was the _best _experience you've ever had. In fact, all of your other experiences paled in comparison. As if you've never traveled until you had a _taste _of New Orleans. You never _lived _until you felt the rush that comes with the _darkness_ of New Orleans. You didn't know what you were _missing _until you saw New Orleans in all it's _glory_. You never knew what was on the other side until you were _penetrated_ through the walls of New Orleans." Klaus announced, smirking from ear to ear.

Caroline was horrified when she realized Klaus wasn't talking about traveling anymore.

"Hey! I never said that!" Caroline yelled, pointing her finger at Klaus.

Damon leaned his head behind Elena's back, and whispered into Stefan's ear. "Are they still talking about traveling?" Damon whispered low enough so that only Stefan could hear.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders at his brother.

"Note to self, do not ask about New Orleans in the future." Damon said.

"Sure you did, sweetheart. You don't remember because you were talking in your sleep." Klaus said, still wearing a gigantic smirk on his gorgeous face.

"I do not talk in my sleep!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Caroline doesn't talk in her sleep." Tyler stated.

"See!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you didn't during that time because you didn't have anyone...I mean _anything_ to dream about." Klaus said, now showing his bright white teeth in his grin.

Tyler's veins became filled with fury. He held his fist so tightly that his knuckles turned to the color of pure white.

Everyone's eyes kept drifting from Klaus to Caroline to Tyler.

"New topic!" Stefan announced.

"Elena, I'm still hungry. I want more food." Kol said bluntly.

"Well, there's plenty of food left, Kol. Help yourself." Elena said gesturing to the abundance of food on the table.

"But you see, I'm a guest and you're the host which means as the host it is your duty to make the guest, that's me, comfortable." Kol explained.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Kol?" Elena asked.

"Fill my plate with more food." Kol commanded, handing Elena his empty plate.

"Elena, I can do this." Damon offered.

"No. It's fine. I am the host, after all." Elena said and took Kol's plate. "What do you want to eat, Kol?" Elena asked.

"I want mashed potatoes. Make sure to put _extra _gravy." Kol demanded.

Elena slapped two scoops of mashed potatoes on his plate, and dumped four full ladles of gravy, and offered it to Kol. "Is this enough?" Elena asked feigning a smile.

"You know what? I change my mind. I had too many mashed potatoes. I want some turkey. Oh, and I don't like it when my food touch, so you'll have to get me a new plate." Kol said smiling.

Elena's fake smile was immediately wiped off after Kol's request. "No problem." Elena said with agitation in her voice. She dumped Kol's plate into the sink, and grabbed him a brand new one. "What do you want instead?"

Caroline had a nervous look on her countenance; she began nibbling on the tip of her perfectly manicured thumb nail out of nervousness.

"Get me some turkey. And don't forget the stuffing." Kol ordered.

Elena filled the plate with turkey and stuffing, and offered it to Kol.

"I just realized something." Kol said feigning a look of realization while stroking his chin.

"What did you realize?" Damon asked feigning interest.

"I'm on a diet." Kol said grinning. "So, I think I'll have the salad...You're going to have to wash that plate too."

Elena nearly broke the plate with the turkey in her hand as she walked over to the sink to throw it in.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered from across the table. "Isn't there something you would like to say?"

"Actually there is." Klaus said smiling.

This made Caroline feel relief because Klaus was finally putting an end to this madness.

"Kol, be sure to try Caroline's lasagna. It's very tasty. What's your secret ingredient, sweetheart?" Klaus asked innocently as he brought his fork up to his mouth, swallowing a mouthful.

Caroline's jaw dropped as Klaus encouraged Kol to continue pestering Elena by changing his mind every time she got a new plate.

"Oh, yes, thank you, brother. Elena I think I shall try some more of that Lasagna." Kol stated smiling.

"I thought you were on a diet!" Elena exclaimed, at this point she was just about to explode.

"Just because I'm on a diet, doesn't mean that I'm vegan!" Kol fired back.

"That's very offensive to anyone who's on a diet." Katherine commented.

"So, you'll eat beef, but you refuse to eat turkey? I thought turkey was healthier." Damon commented.

"I will eat whatever makes me feel beautiful...which is anything, really." Kol said smiling.

"Wait a second! You're a vampire! You rarely even eat people food! How the hell are you suppose to gain weight?!" Damon asked.

"Maybe I just wanted to live a healthier lifestyle! What is wrong with that?!" Kol asked offended.

Everyone at the table except for Kol rolled their eyes.

Elena reluctantly began cutting a medium piece of lasagna when Kol interrupted. "No, I want ham...No, Wait!"

"WHAT?! Kol, what do you want?!" Elena yelled.

"I change my mind. Get me some cheesecake...No, get me some pie...Or, should I have the soup?" Kol asked in the most possibly irritating way.

"Kol, here!" Caroline said, throwing a blood bag at Kol which was sitting on the table in a mini cooler. "Drink it! And stop asking for more food."

Kol began slowly drinking the bag which kept him quiet, for now.

"New topic!" Stefan said sounding exhausted.

"So, Caroline? What's it like living with the biggest dick on the planet?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"I thought we already went over this topic." Stefan said looking nervous.

"No. That was about New Orleans. Come on, Stefan, keep up." Damon said.

Klaus cocked his head to the side, and gave Damon a hard stare.

"Well, we lived in New Orleans for a while, but recently we went to London to vacation for a while." Caroline said.

"I'll tell you what it's like living with these two." Katherine said, pointing at both Klaus and Caroline.

"Katherine." Caroline warned.

"Don't worry, Care. I'll keep it rated PG 13." Katherine said smiling as she winked."Okay. With these two it's all _sex_, _all _the time." Katherine said, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Katherine!" Caroline yelled, her cheeks blushing a bright red.

Klaus smirked at Caroline's adorable reaction.

Everyone else at the table outside of the Mikaelson family gasped at Katherine's statement.

"Hey, I told you it was in PG 13. No cussing." Katherine said blithely.

"EW!" Damon exclaimed.

"You think hearing _about_ it is bad. At least you were never there when it was _live_, FYI there are no censors when it is live." Rebekah said grimacing.

"That doesn't mean we have to go through the torture too!" Damon complained.

"They actually have some really kinky, hot sex." Katherine said, stroking her chin.

"CAN YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT IT?!" Caroline screamed, her face still red as a tomato.

Klaus continued to chuckle at Caroline's reaction.

"As soon as you stop screaming "AGH...AH...KLAUS!...STOP TEASING ME!...GOD STOP BEING SO DAMN HOT AND JUST DO IT!" And then there's some _a lot _of heavy breathing and then the whole house begins to thump, almost like an earthquake. And then it sounds like he's killing her in there by the way she screams. And then you hear some howling which I assume belong to Klaus." Katherine said sounding repulsed. "They usually go at it the entire night."

"Katerina, I believe you're forgetting the part where Caroline screams my name about a thousands times, right before her toes curl. And then she thanks me over and over again for giving her this pleasure." Klaus said with a naughty smirk on his devilishly handsome face. "Now that's what I call showing your appreciation."

Caroline buried her head in her hands in shame.

"Well, I didn't know about that part before, but thank you Klaus for informing us." Katherine said sarcastically.

"Yeah, _thanks a lot!_ I'm going to have to go to sleep tonight with that imagine in my head. I'm probably going to have to take a shower after this dinner, just to cleanse myself of all these sick, twisted images!" Damon complained.

Tyler's temper rose to new heights as he couldn't listen to Katherine tell everyone at the table about Caroline's sex with threw his plate into the wall behind him out of frustration. "AGH!" Tyler screamed in anger.

"I wonder how much more damage this house can take?" Damon asked, analyzing all the imperfections in the house, that occurred just today.

"Tyler, I'm sorry you had to hear that-"

"YOU'RE SORRY?! You're sorry that I had to hear from someone else that you and Klaus have sex _all _time?! You know what would show me that you were sorry, Caroline? Dump him, right now." Tyler ordered.

"Tyler, I can't-"

"Tell me that this isn't real. That this is a bad dream. That I'm not really hearing these words right now. I'm not seeing you here with _him._ That I didn't lose the _best _thing that has ever happened to me." Tyler pleaded.

Hayley was shocked to hear Tyler's confession. "Tyler! I loved _you. _I _love _you." Hayley said distraught.

Tyler turned his head to look at Hayley. "Hayley you're a great friend, but it's always been Caroline. It's _only _been Caroline. She's the only one I've ever loved."

Hayley blinked her eyes, refusing to let tears fall from them.

Tyler turned his head toward Caroline. "Caroline, please." Tyler begged.

"Tyler, no. I really wish you hadn't done this. I don't wanna break your heart all over again. Last year, I told you not to come after me, not to ask for a second chance. I told you that because if I'm being completely honest, I don't want another chance with you, Tyler. Not in the way you want. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm _not_ sorry that I fell in love with Klaus. I will never apologize for that." Caroline said harshly.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at Caroline, and had a proud look on his countenance. Klaus looked at Tyler with a huge smirk on his face. He saw Tyler's heart bruised and broken, looking a bit lost.

"Honestly, I don't know what they see in you." Hayley said, her voice sounding scratchy as if she had been crying for hours. "How is it possible that you have both Klaus _and _Tyler wrapped around your little finger? You don't deserve to have Tyler's love and yet you do. You banged Klaus over and over again, and he still forgives you! You're nothing but a blonde little whore!" Hayley screamed, tears accidentally falling from her eyes.

"Well, at least when I had sex with Klaus I was in love with him, and we were in a relationship. As his girlfriend I have every right to make love with him whenever I please. What's your excuse for banging him, and acting like the whore that you are?!" Caroline screamed.

Everyone else at the table was hypnotized, they were looking back and forth from Caroline to Hayley as if they were watching the best part of the movie at a movie theater.

"WHAT?!" Tyler screamed appalled.

Klaus decided to look down at the left over food on his plate when his name was recently brought up.

"YOU and HIM?! NO!" Tyler cried abhorred.

"Tyler it meant nothing! I swear!" Hayley cried desperately.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!"

"It shouldn't matter!"

"WELL, IT DOES! AND YOU KNEW THAT!"

"I'm so sorry, Tyler!"

"WAS IT GOOD?!"

"WHAT?!" Hayley's eyes widened.

"WAS! IT! GOOD!"

Klaus' eyes widened as he was listening to the conversation, not sure how to react to this predicament.

"YOU CAN'T ASK ME THAT!"

"WHY NOT?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I WALK OUT THAT DOOR, FOREVER!" Tyler screamed, pointing at the front door.

"It...it wasn't the worst experience." Hayley said shyly.

Tyler whipped his body around, and punched the wall behind him, leaving a gigantic crack in the wall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed in rage.

"You shouldn't have asked me!" Hayley cried.

"I'm sure you've had much worse. Whores have very low standards." Caroline said snidely. "And you have no right to say you enjoyed screwing my boyfriend!"

"New topic?" Damon said sounding scared.

"KOL!" Tami screamed as she barged right into the living room.

"How did she find us so fast?" Damon asked feeling creeped out.

Kol stood up when he saw Tami standing right in front of the table.

"I'm pregnant." Tami said bluntly.

Everyone at the table sharply turned their heads, and raised their eyebrows at Kol, giving him a look that said _Hold the eff train. _

"WHAT?!" Kol screamed in shock.

"It's yours." Tami said.

"I JUST SAW YOU TWO HOURS AGO!"

"I'm ovulating today."

"THAT IS NOT MY BABY, YOU WHORE!"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU DOUCHEBAG! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!"

"YOU GAVE ME A RUBBISH BLOW JOB AND LET ME PENETRATE YOU! GET IN LINE!"

"I HATE YOU! AND I'M SUEING YOU FOR CHILD SUPPORT!"

"I bet she's not even pregnant." Damon commented.

"OH, YEAH? YOU WANNA SEE MY PISS?!" Tami screamed as she yanked a pregnancy test out of her back pocket.

"Well, no, not up close, no. Just hold it up from where you're standing." Damon said repulsed.

Tami took off the protective cover, and revealed two pink stripes on the test.

"I bet you drew in the lines with a highlighter." Damon said.

"No! I didn't! I'll prove it when Kol takes me to the hospital." Tami said.

"KOL WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Kol yelled.

"I'M CARRYING YOUR CHILD, YOU DICK HEAD!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! I USED A CONDOM!"

"You used a condom?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"OH! YOU MEAN!" Tami pulled out a piece of shriveled up rubber from her purse. "_THIS_ CONDOM!" The "condom" had several rips, tears, and wholes punched through it. It had been soaked with Kol's DNA and it was clear that it had over flowed.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering where that went." Kol said recognizing the piece of rubber.

"I FOUND IT LODGED INTO MY VAGINA! I HAD TO FINGER MYSELF TO GET IT OUT! AND MY BUTT WHOLE SMELLS LIKE MINT BECAUSE I FOUND DENTAL FLOSS IN THERE!" Tami screamed.

"Hu-uh hu-uh hu-uh hu-uh. Oh, my God! I'm going to hurl if she doesn't shut her mouth!" Rebekah screamed.

"I was _really _hoping that it would stay on." Kol said remorsefully.

"That's not a condom! It looks like you cut off one of the fingers on a rubber glove!" Damon speculated, looking at Kol.

Kol averted his eyes from everyone in the room.

"Do you know nothing about safe sex?!" Caroline asked appalled.

"Well, considering that I never thought being a father was in my future...NO! Why would I ever need to go to a health class?!" Kol replied.

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA LEAVE MY CHILD FATHERLESS LIKE I WAS! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE THE REASON WHY MY KID GOES TO THERAPY SEVEN TIMES A WEEK, GETS ADDICTED TO METH, AND SLEEPS WITH STRANGERS TO SWALLOW MY FEELINGS!"

"WHAT?!"

"NOTHING!"

"YOU WERE PREGNANT BEFORE WE MET!"

"JUST PAY THE MONTHLY $100,000 AND LOVE MY BABY!"

"YOU ARE A CRAZY GOLD DIGGING WHORE!"

"I JUST WANT MY BABY TO BE LOVED!"

"KOL! Why couldn't you just wear a damn condom?!" Caroline screamed in frustration.

"BECAUSE! I COULDN'T FIND ANY IN ELENA'S BATHROOM!" Kol screamed.

"WAIT! You had SEX in my BED!" Elena screamed abhorred.

"That reminds me, you probably want to buy a new bed." Kol said nonchalantly.

"WHY?!" Elena asked.

"I broke it." Kol said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Elena screamed.

"Well, its not like you could ever sleep in it again, knowing that Kol conceived his first child under those covers, might as well burn it." Damon said nonchalantly.

Kol and Elena shot Damon a look that Damon thought was the face of death.

"I nominate Rebekah as Godmother!" Katherine said, pointing at Rebekah.

"EW! No! I don't wanna take care of Kol's demon child!" Rebekah said repulsed.

"This is what I get for being handsome. Every woman just wants to use me to make their children look beautiful." Kol said feigning distress.

Everyone except Kol rolled their eyes.

"Tami, Kol can't be the father of your baby." Caroline said gently.

"Why not?" Tami snapped.

"Well, for one thing you had sex _two _hours ago."

"SO?! I'm ovulating."

"Okay, well the other reason would be Kol is sterile."

"He already tried that one on me, I'm not buying it." Tami said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, it's the truth."

"Can I finish drinking her now?" Damon whispered to Stefan.

"She's _pregnant_, you asshole." Stefan said.

"Hey, you never know. She could be a little Pinocchio in disguise, her whole nose could be growing and we wouldn't even realize it." Damon shrugged.

"Wait if Tami's really pregnant that means...HAYLEY PUNCHED A PREGNANT GIRL!" Caroline yelled shocked.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN! I think that's illegal or something, isn't it?" Damon asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know whether she's pregnant or not?" Hayley asked defensive.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BABY, YOU WHORE!" Tami screamed as she raised her fist to punch Hayley, but Tyler grabbed her wrist before she could connect.

"I'm deciding whether we should keep her in the basement or just compel her again because I have a feeling she's just gonna keep coming back." Damon said, stroking his chin.

"You can't keep a pregnant girl in the basement, that's inhumane." Stefan said, looking at Damon like he was out of his mind.

"Yes, _but _it's smart. Let's make a pros and cons list." Damon said blithely.

"Isn't it a little convenient that you decided to have sex on the day you knew, you were ovulating?" Caroline asked.

"What's your point?" Tami asked.

"My point is that it sounds like you were trying to get pregnant." Caroline said.

"Why would I do that?" Tami asked innocently.

"Because you were trying to extort money from Kol!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I feel so used." Kol complained rubbing his arms, resembling a little boy.

"How dare you?! You have no idea what it's like to have a baby!" Tami screamed offended.

"I had a baby once." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"_You_ had a child?" Rebekah asked in shock.

"Yeah. How do you think Elena got here?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"Did your child grow up without a father?" Tami asked.

"I wouldn't know. I never got to hold her." Katherine sighed.

Elijah reached across the table to take Katherine's hand into his own. "I wish you could have been given the chance to know her the way I have been given the chance to know you, Katerina."

Katherine smiled as she looked into Elijah's soft brown eyes.

Damon looked at Stefan and made a face that looked like he wanted to gag.

"Did you get stretch marks?" Tami asked.

"Oh, yeah, they were _nasty _little bitches, too. I saw the stretch marks, and wanted to hurl. And that's not even the worst part, you know those horror stories about excess fat that you can never get rid of, they're true. The damage childbirth does to your body is _hell_ if you think childbirth is a beautiful thing then you must have been talking to the virgin Mary because that is a damn lie!" Katherine said smirking.

Klaus smirked at Caroline from across the table. "That's what I said. Oh, look at that I'm right, _again._"

Caroline rolled her eyes, and turned her attention toward Tami.

"Oh, my God! I can't do this! I can't let this little bastard child ruin my life!" Tami screamed in horror.

"Hey! I was a bastard child. I take offense to that." Klaus said defensively.

"I don't want this thing!" Tami cried.

"There's another way out." Katherine said smiling, she picked up her knife and pretended to stab herself in the stomach.

"WHOA! You cannot seriously be suggesting that she should get an abortion, are you?!" Caroline asked appalled.

"I never said that." Katherine said.

"Just because that baby isn't Kol's doesn't mean you should kill it!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Caroline. Look at this girl, that baby wouldn't last a week." Damon said.

"Caroline's right, Damon. You can't kill off a baby for superficial reasons." Elena said.

"But if she kills the baby, we never have to see her again!" Katherine said blithely.

"Katerina, you are not going to kill her baby." Elijah warned.

"I never said I was going to, Elijah. I was just informing her of all her options because she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do." Katherine said inscrutably.

"I have go to the hospital!" Tami said, running out the front door.

"Well, good job, Katherine!" Caroline said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do, Caroline? Stalk her all the way to the hospital, you can't stop her from getting an abortion. And even if you did manage to talk her out of it, there's no way that baby would last _nine_ months! And if it did that baby would be ugly as hell! She would be drinking and smoking crystal meth until that baby had to be checked into rehab."

Caroline sighed, thinking about the truth behind Katherine's harsh words.

"Wait a second, you don't have any stretch marks or any of those things you told her about." Damon said to Katherine.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see her reaction! It was _so_ funny!" Katherine said with mirth.

"That is _so _mean!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah, have you _met _Katherine? Katherine is like the definition of meanness." Damon said.

"So, Caroline? How was your flight?" Stefan asked, trying to force a smile.

"Don't even get me started." Caroline said bitterly.

"Well, it was a _bad _flight for Caroline, but a really good one for me since I made two hundred bucks!" Katherine said blithely.

"How did that happen?" Damon asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, I'm so glad you asked-"

"NO!" Caroline yelled. "You are not telling the story!"

"Well, would you like to tell it?" Katherine asked smirking.

"No one is telling the story!" Caroline yelled.

"Please tell me it's not another rated R story that will give Tyler nightmares." Damon said disgusted.

Tyler's temper began to flare up again.

"It's not as _graphic_ as the last story, but it's just as entertaining." Katherine said with mirth.

"Katherine!" Caroline complained.

"Oh, relax, Caroline, it's not that bad. It was all _Kol's _fault, just for the record." Katherine stated. "Anyway Kol was telling Caroline how annoyed he was that he couldn't sleep last night, if you know what I mean?" Katherine asked suggestively.

"How could we not? At this point those kindergärtners should know what you mean!" Damon said sarcastically.

"So, little did we know that pretty much everyone on the plane could hear and we didn't notice until Kol told everyone about Klaus and Caroline's rendezvous." Katherine explained.

"Can we talk about something _other _than my relationship with Klaus?!" Caroline complained.

"What's wrong you don't like being the center of attention?" Damon chuckled.

"NO! I don't remember ever asking to be in the center, either!" Caroline cried. "I'll start the conversation, Stefan where have you been this past year?"

"I've been all over the place, actually. I went to Italy, spent some time in Europe, flew back here, I actually went to New Orleans a couple of months ago to visit you, but I heard you were on vacation." Stefan explained.

"Yeah, you just missed us. Klaus wanted to show me London, so we spent a few months there. We're actually still staying there, you should come visit like right after this. You should come with us!" Caroline said blithely, seeing Rebekah's face in shock at Caroline's proposal.

"Wait, Stefan, aren't you staying?" Elena asked concerned.

"To be honest, Elena, I had no intention of staying in town. The only reason I came back was for the holidays." Stefan confessed.

Elena raised both of her eyebrows, feeling hurt.

Damon's face didn't change, as if he knew this was coming.

"Stefan, I get that you needed a year off to yourself to think with everything that's happened, but don't you think this is kind of excessive?" Elena asked.

"No, Elena, I don't. I think that you're forgetting that I have a life of my own. Your life is here with Damon. I need to go find my own." Stefan said.

It was quiet for a moment at the table where no one wanted to be the first one to talk.

"So, should I buy an extra plane ticket?" Caroline asked smiling innocently.

"I'd like that." Stefan said smiling at Caroline.

"YAY!" Caroline was so excited that she used her vampire speed to crash into Stefan to give him a big bear hug. "This is going to be _so _much fun!"

Kol jumped from his seat, and threw both of his fists in the air. "YES! Now I don't have to carry Bekah's bags anymore! I'm free!"

"I wouldn't get too excited. You still don't have a girlfriend whose bags you can carry instead." Rebekah said insolently.

"I'm sorry, did you not just hear me? I just said I'm free! I don't have to carry anyone's bags but my own!" Kol said blithely.

"Yeah, and if he wants to carry someone's bags then he can always carry his baby mama's." Damon said with mirth.

"Congrats Stef, now you'll find out what it's like to get on a plane with these two." Katherine said, pointing to Klaus and Caroline.

"Whatever you do, don't make a bet with Katherine. That's how Kol lost two hundred dollars." Rebekah warned.

Stefan chuckled at Rebekah's warning. "I'll keep that in mind." Stefan said smiling at Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled back at Stefan, and looked away like a teenage girl with a crush.

"So, Stefan, did you meet anyone special when you were traveling the world?" Caroline asked discreetly.

Rebekah looked at Caroline, shaking her head at Caroline's persistence.

"I'm not dating anyone if that's what you mean." Stefan said.

"Why are _you _so interested, are you tired of going on double dates with Katherine and Elijah?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"First of all, I don't double date. Second of all, even if I did I wouldn't do it with Klaus and Caroline." Katherine said insolently.

"I just think that as Stefan's friend I should be looking out for his best interest." Caroline said innocently.

"Look Caroline, I'm not looking for love right now. I mean if it happens, it happens, then I'll be open to it. But I'm not gonna go out, and search through a million girls to find out I feel nothing." Stefan said.

"Maybe you don't have to go _out _and look for her, Stefan." Caroline said inscrutably.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Caroline, what time is our flight tomorrow?" Rebekah asked abruptly.

Caroline smirked as she turned her attention to Rebekah. "Our plane leaves at 6:00 AM tomorrow morning."

"Caroline, your leaving so soon. But you just got here!" Liz said dismal.

"I know, mom. But I think its for the best that I go." Caroline said remorseful.

"It's not for the best that you go. It's for the best that _he_ goes." Tyler said bitterly.

"Tyler if you want us to be somewhat friendly towards one another, you're gonna have to stop blaming him for everything that goes wrong." Caroline warned.

"But it is _his _fault that you're leaving, that my mother's dead, that we're apart. My life would have turned out so different if he hadn't walked into it!" Tyler fumed.

"Tyler, is this really how you want to say good-bye? You want me to hate you and remember you this way? As the jealous ex boyfriend who just couldn't let go?" Caroline asked harshly.

"You don't have to leave! Prove to me what you have with him is real by staying! If he's not compelling you then stay!" Tyler begged.

"No, Tyler. I'm going because I want to go. To be honest, I love traveling. And the reason I love traveling is because I love traveling with Klaus. You can ask me to stay as many times as you want, but you can't change the way I feel." Caroline said.

Klaus was sitting in his chair looking very pleased with himself.

"You must be enjoying yourself." Kol whispered low enough so that only Klaus could hear.

Klaus put both of his hands behind his head, and began relaxing with a huge smirk on his face.

"I would say its been a very productive day." Klaus whispered back.

"So, Kol? If that little rug rat turned out to be your kid, what would you name it?" Katherine asked with mirth.

"Kol Jr., what else could you name the second handsomest gentleman that was ever born?" Kol answered.

"Could you imagine having Kol for a father? That would be an unpleasant image, I feel sorry for that little bastard." Damon said grimacing.

"Kol didn't you say that you used to use children when you ran out of baseballs when you went to the batting cages?" Klaus asked with mirth.

Caroline gasped. "KOL! What is the matter with you?!"

"Don't worry, I only hit the ones that sucked at baseball... which was all of them!" Kol said with mirth, giving Klaus a high five.

"No! Klaus, do not give him a high five! Do I need to remind you guys of the earlier discussion we had about what happens in _Virgina_!" Caroline yelled.

"NO! No one wants to know what happens in Virgina!" Kol yelled.

"And I told you, sweetheart, I already know what happens in Virgina." Klaus said smiling.

"You wanna know what I got out of that? I got that Klaus has seen what happens in Virgina _way _to many times. And Caroline knows _way _too much about childbirth for someone who can't even have children." Damon said.

Matt leaned in to whisper into Jeremy's ear. "Are they still talking about states?"

"I don't know. At first, I thought they were making a reference to What Happens In Vegas, but I don't remember anyone ever giving birth in that movie." Jeremy whispered, still watching the conversation unfold.

"Wait, you actually watched that movie? Isn't it like some lame romantic comedy?" Matt asked.

"It was on TV one night, and there was nothing else to watch." Jeremy said defensively.

"You watched it by yourself? I would have thought you were watching with Bonnie or Anna." Matt said, raising both eyebrows.

"I watched it for Cameron Diaz." Jeremy stated desperately.

The sound of Caroline's voice ended their side conversation.

"I could always adopt." Caroline said proudly.

"Forgive me, but could you repeat that last part, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, eyes widening.

"I could always adopt." Caroline said smirking.

"That's what I assumed you said...no." Klaus said with a grave face.

"What do you mean no?" Caroline asked stubbornly.

"I mean that if you bring a child into my house it will be dead by sunrise." Klaus said feigning a smile.

"You can't kill my child!" Caroline yelled.

"Watch me." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Oh, Nik! We should play baseball first!" Kol suggested encouraging Klaus' child abuse.

"KOL!" Caroline complained.

"What?! I ran out out of baseballs." Kol said.

"You're insane!" Caroline complained.

"Hey! You knew Nik was insane when you met him! Don't act surprised!" Kol said defensively.

"Hey! We should play monkey in the middle with the baby!" Katherine said with mirth.

"Katerina!" Elijah warned, giving her a look of disapproval.

"What? It's not _my_ baby." Katherine shrugged.

"Really, Caroline? These are the people who you pledge your allegiance to? These people are already planning to kill your baby, and they're telling you their plan! If you had asked me, I wouldn't have hesitated. I wouldn't have cared about whose baby it was. All that mattered was that it was _yours _in every way that counts." Tyler said.

"Well, it's a good thing that Caroline's not a housewife. I mean isn't that part of the reason she left you in the first place? Because she couldn't stand the thought of being stuck at home raising your children, cooking your food, doing the chores like a good little housewife? Caroline wasn't meant to live a human life. She's a vampire, she was meant to be free to go where she pleased with whomever pleased her. She didn't want to be tied down, and that is what you are, Tyler. You were the anchor that was entrapping her in this hell hole you call a town." Klaus said smirking.

"Klaus is right. It's one thing to say that you want to have a kid, but it's a completely different story when you actually have the kid. I mean if I wasn't stripped of my kid, and turned myself into a vampire that kid would have been a goner." Katherine admitted.

"Luckily, Caroline isn't _you."_ Tyler said harshly.

"Of course." Katherine said sarcastically, feigning a smile. "Is that why everyone says that you know Caroline better than anyone...Oh, wait! I'm sorry, that wasn't you! They were talking about Klaus, my bad." Katherine said with mirth.

Tyler began digging his nails into the table, creating huge claw marks into the once flawless table.

"I was kind of kidding about the whole adoption thing." Caroline said awkwardly.

"Settle down, Kat. Before Elena runs out of furniture you guys can damage."Damon said sounding friendly.

"Did everyone hear about the car explosions? There was one today and yesterday. That's why I was late today." Liz stated.

"Oh, my God, Austin!" Rebekah realized for the second time today she forgot all about Austin.

"How do you forget about him, _again_?" Caroline asked.

"Well, he's a goner. No point in going back, now." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"Who's Austin?" Liz asked.

"Rebekah's fake date." Katherine said blithely.

"He was not fake!" Rebekah yelled defensively.

"Well, sure he's a real person, he was cute, and he was into you. But that doesn't count as a real date unless you wanted him to be here as much as he wanted to be." Katherine said.

"What are you talking about? Of course I wanted him to be here!"

"But you didn't genuinely want him to be here, you just brought him for your own selfish reasons."

"Alright, enough of your yapping! Liz you said there were two car explosions, what about the one from yesterday?" Damon asked.

"Well, according to my records, Elena Gilbert was spotted vandalizing a car that had exploded only a few minutes after she left it." Liz said hesitantly.

Everyone at the table turned their attention on Katherine Pierce, giving her a judgmental look.

"WHAT?!" Katherine asked offended.

"What did that car ever do to you?" Damon asked insolently.

"It wouldn't shut up! Kind of like you!" Katherine yelled.

"Whose car was that?" Damon asked.

"MINE!" Elijah said bitterly. "BOTH of them were mine, actually."

"Wait, how the hell did you guys manage to blow up two cars, two days in a row?! You've been in town for less than 24 hours!" Damon exclaimed.

"It takes skill. Not everyone can do it, you know." Kol announced with complacency.

"It was Kol's fault the first time." Caroline accused. "It's been 1,000 years, and you still can't FREAKING PARRALLEL PARK?!" Caroline yelled.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T COPE WELL IN TIGHT SPACES!" Kol yelled defensively.

"YOU SAID THAT WAS ONLY WHEN YOUR ASS FALLS ASLEEP!" Rebekah screamed.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK MY ASS WASN'T STILL ASLEEP?! Can you believe that bloody airplane ran out of pillows?! What the hell do they expect me to sit on?! MY HANDS?!" Kol screamed back.

"Well, it would certainly make my life easier, now I don't have to snap your wrists every time I want to continually slap you over and over again!" Rebekah yelled, her elbows on the the table, leaning in to yell at Kol even louder.

"Wait a second! I wasn't in the second car accident! I get to drive again! Hah!" Kol grinned in triumph.

Katherine, Caroline, and the rest of the Originals groaned in pain. "AGHHHH!"

"You know, if you guys got your own reality show, I would watch it." Damon commented, stroking his chin.

"Kol, when was the last time you went to the DMV?" Caroline asked reluctantly.

"The what?" Kol asked completely lost.

Everyone's jaw dropped, except for the Originals as they stared at Kol in horror.

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO THE DMV?!" Caroline asked abhorred.

"FORGET ABOUT NEVER GOING THERE!HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Damon yelled.

"Do you even have your license?!" Caroline asked, afraid of his answer.

"Of course I do!" Kol answered.

Everyone who had been unconsciously holding their breath released a sigh of relief.

"Have you ever taken some sort of driver's ed. Class?" Caroline asked.

"That would be me. I taught Kol everything he needed to know." Klaus responded.

"Except parallel park." Rebekah scoffed.

"I never said Kol was a very good student." Klaus said defensively.

"Hey! You said I was your favorite student!" Kol said offended.

"Kol! You were my only student, and that was sarcasm!" Klaus said.

"So, how did the second car explosion happen?" Damon asked.

"It was Katherine's fault!" Rebekah accused, pointing her finger at Katherine.

"At least I wasn't the one driving!" Katherine said defensively.

"Yes! But you were the one using derogatory language _and_ hand signals!" Elijah remonstrated.

"They never would have hit us if you hadn't provoked them." Rebekah reproached.

"Are you defending them? After you left that bitch with a black eye?" Katherine asked.

"Whoa, Rebekah. You know you're not gonna get a gold star for working well with others, right?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Damon.

"Wait! You guys got out of the car and got into a fight with another driver?!" Caroline asked abhorred.

"It wasn't a big deal, besides Elijah wouldn't let us have any fun." Katherine complained. "He tried to get me to walk a mile from the car to this house, but he ended up carrying me on his back." Katherine said, smiling sweetly at Elijah.

"Oh, lucky you. You didn't have to ruin your cute shoes." Damon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for noticing." Katherine said grinning, flipping her hair and then she looked under the table to admire her hot black pumps.

"Well, unfortunately for some of us, we actually had to walk all the way back to this miserable dwelling." Rebekah said bitterly.

"So, Klaus? Any luck finding Mommy Dearest and Papa Original?" Damon asked sarcastically, smirking.

Klaus feigned a smile. "I'm afraid not, Damon. Perhaps there's an even worse place than purgatory for parents who kill their own children." Klaus answered gravely.

"I'll bet they have a place reserved for children who kill their parents." Tyler said coldly.

"Well, you can bet that I have a specific place in my house reserved for _your_ heart." Klaus said blithely.

"Damon, if Mikael and Esther were back, we would have known by now. Its been a whole year, they would've made a move by now. And I don't know why you want them back so badly because if Klaus dies, you die. And that's not an option." Caroline stated.

"The first option sounds acceptable. I just wish we didn't have to die with him." Tyler said coldly.

"Tyler can you stop being a D-bag for more than one whole second?" Caroline asked irritated.

"Tyler, I think you should back off." Stefan said gently.

"Why? Did Klaus back off when me and Caroline got back together? He just kept pushing until she finally gave him a chance! Well, that's what I'm going to do!" Tyler stated.

"One problem. You're not Klaus." Katherine said with mirth. "The whole romantic, persistent lover thing doesn't suit everyone, with you it's just scary, awkward, and annoying."

Tyler shot Katherine a dirty look, and stared her down for a moment. "You do realize I'm a hybrid. I could bite you right now, and you'll die."

"You do realize I'm 500 years old. I could rip your heart straight out of your chest before you even blink. And even if you did manage to sink your filthy teeth into my flawless neck, Klaus would heal me because Elijah would ask him to." Katherine said proudly.

"Katherine? How is life with Elijah?" Damon asked sarcastically, desperate to change the subject.

"I am so glad you asked, Damon." Katherine said blithely.

Everyone else at the table groaned, already knowing where Katherine is going with this.

"Just skip the graphics and the innuendos, skip straight to the G rated stuff! Not even PG 13 just G!" Damon yelled.

"You don't know what you're missing out on." Katherine said in a sing-song voice.

"Trust me, Katherine. I know exactly what I'm missing out on, and that doesn't include having a mental imagine of you and Elijah naked in the sack." Damon stated.

"Well, Elena can't be on that list, either. It doesn't look like she's that fun in the sack." Katherine whispered that last part, even though she was very aware that everyone heard her.

"You know what-"

"Elena, let's not do this. Katherine was just kidding, weren't you, Kat?" Damon asked, feigning a smile.

"As I was saying, being with Elijah is the happiest I've ever been in 500 years." Katherine said, smiling at Elijah who was smiling back at her.

"Really? You don't see his family as baggage?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Oh, don't get me wrong they drive me insane, even Caroline makes me want to shoot myself."

"Hey! What did I do?!" Caroline asked offended.

"What don't you do?! Every single day, I wake up to find that you have a brand new brilliant idea for family bonding when you're the only one he wants to do it! And because Klaus loves you, he forces all of us to go! Thanks a lot Caroline!" Katherine complained.

"Katerina, I think Caroline has the right idea. It's about time this family starts acting like one." Elijah said, nodding at Caroline in approval.

"Thank you, Elijah." Caroline announced proudly.

"I feel sorry for the people who were at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I would imagine someone would usually end up dead during these family bonding sentimental moments." Damon said sarcastically.

"Caroline doesn't usually let us kill anyone." Kol said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean _usually_?! I _never _let you kill anyone!" Caroline yelled.

"Yes, but you see there was this one time with Nik and I-"

"Kol!" Klaus said, giving Kol a look that said _Shut Up!_

"Klaus!" Caroline complained.

"What?!" Klaus asked, acting innocent.

"So, Damon? How are things with Elena?" Katherine asked smirking.

"Everything is fine. Why are you all of a sudden so interested?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"No reason. I just heard a little rumor going around that you two aren't going to make it." Katherine said proudly.

"Caroline! How could you?!" Elena asked hurt.

"Elena, I swear to God, I didn't tell her anything!" Caroline said.

"It's true. I just have some loyal friends who were passing through town, and heard some things. And they knew about my past with the Salvatores, so they thought I'd like to know." Katherine said.

"Wait, you told Caroline you didn't think we'd make it?" Damon asked hurt.

"Damon, I was in a dark place, then." Elena remonstrated.

"And you thought it was hopeless when she turned off her emotions! At least you always had hope that she would come back to you when she could feel again. Now that she feels everything, life is even harder than it was before. Did you honestly think she could turn her emotions back on after everything she did, and you could pretend like it never happened? You're living in a fairytale if you think life is that simple." Katherine said harshly.

"I think it's time to bust out the alcohol!" Stefan said, rising from his seat.

"I'll have a glass of champagne!" Katherine said blithely, raising her hand.

"Is that why you agreed to come back to a town where everyone hates you? So, you can make everyone's life as miserable as yours?" Damon asked insolently.

Katherine took a large sip of her champagne. "I don't know what you're talking about. My life is great. I have someone who loves me just as much as I love him." Katherine looked straight into Elijah's eyes. "I don't have to ruin anymore good shoes because I'm running from a psychotic immortal hybrid." Katherine looked right at Klaus. "My protection is _so _good that it's priceless." Katherine said looking at all of the Originals. "And the sex is _amazing_." Katherine said, raising her eyebrows suggestively while she smirked.

"Ew." Rebekah said under her breath.

"How nice for you. After everything you've done to screw everyone over, including me. How is it that your the one with the happy ending?!" Damon asked appalled.

"I guess it's just my karma for being a good person, Damon." Katherine said sweetly.

Everyone else at the table began snickering at Katherine's statement.

"Name one good deed you've ever done." Damon challenged.

"I didn't use the cure on Klaus." Katherine said bluntly.

"And how is that a good deed? I mean personally I think the world would be a much better place if you had used it on him. But then again Elena wouldn't have been able to take it." Damon said.

"Elena wouldn't have been able to take it anyway. And it was a good deed because I spared his life." Katherine said.

Klaus rolled his eyes, tired of having to hear this story.

"Not all lives are treated equally you know. Some people just deserve to die." Damon stated.

"You're just mad because Klaus bullies you. And you can't stand it." Caroline said.

"I can't stand him, period. Besides, the guy's a nut job. I honestly don't see why everyone is going out of their way to make sure he lives." Damon said. "Don't pretend like you're a saint, Kat. Everyone knows if you'd been given the chance to kill Klaus, you would do it in a heart beat."

"That's where you're wrong, Damon. You see, I know what loyalty means. I didn't kill Klaus because I knew I would lose Elijah. But you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you? It doesn't matter who you hurt as long as you get what you want." Katherine said coldly.

"So, Elena? What's been going on since I left?" Caroline asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, Silas promised to raise hell on Earth. And he kept his word. The tomb vampires came back, but luckily we had Anna and Pearl here to help us out with that." Elena said.

"You killed them, right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, but that's not even the worst part. Some really ancient vampires have taken residence in this town. They used to live here when they were humans. They want to take back their town. We're powerless against them." Elena admitted.

"Bonnie, isn't there something you can do?" Caroline asked.

"What can I do, Caroline? My regular magic isn't as strong as my expression was. And there's way too many, if I challenge them I'll end up dead before I managed to kill one. This is something that must be settled between the vampires." Bonnie said.

"Klaus, you could kill them easily, right?" Caroline asked hopeful.

"Of course I could. They'd be dead before they realized they soiled themselves." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"The question isn't can he, it's will he?" Elena said.

"Now you're catching on." Klaus said smirking.

"Why would Nik do anything for these people? I know I'm not." Kol said sounding emotionless.

"Precisely, Kol. Besides, it's not like you people don't deserve to die." Klaus said with audacity.

"Well, I can think of a few people who are even more deserving." Damon said gravely.

"Klaus." Caroline pleaded.

"It seems your friends have managed to stay alive just fine without any interference. I'm sure they are perfectly capable of staying alive for a few more years." Klaus said.

"You know what, Klaus? We don't need your help, and I'm not asking for it." Damon said bitterly.

"There, you see! Damon doesn't want my help. He was never a team player to begin with." Klaus said.

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this. Just slip my werewolf venom in one of their drinks, and they're as good as dead." Tyler said.

"I think you're forgetting that it takes 24 hours for the vamp to go swim with the fishes." Damon said. "Which gives them time to come after us, and kill us all on the spot. Those vampires are all friends with each other, they will have their vengeance if we give them the opportunity. We either kill them all at once, or don't kill them at all." Damon said.

"What makes you think that these old vampires are expendable?" Klaus asked.

"They're killing people left and right." Elena said gravely.

"When you say people, I assume you're referring to the humans in this town?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Elena said.

"So, they're not harming any of you?" Klaus asked.

"That's not the point, Klaus. The point is that they're hurting innocent people!" Elena remonstrated.

"I understand the point, Elena. The point is that you don't approve of vampires attaining the nutrients they require to survive, even though you are no better. The only difference is that you have a _compassionate heart_." Klaus said the last two words like it was a mixture of wolfs bane and vervain.

"Those vampires are savages!" Elena yelled as she rose from her chair. "Their emotions are off! They don't care who they hurt! All they want is what makes them happy! Don't you get that?!"

"I understand completely. You say they deserve to die because of their actions when their humanity if off, when you are guilty of the same crime, yet you deserve to live." Klaus said coldly.

"Hmmm...What's that word I'm looking for...Ah yes I believe it is, hypocrite. Elena Gilbert is a hypocrite." Rebekah said, stroking her chin.

"Stop it!" Elena yelled.

"Why? Can't handle what you dish out? Truth hurts, Elena. Deal with it!" Katherine mocked.

"Guys, give her a break." Caroline said, coming to Elena's aid. "She's been through enough."

"No offense, Caroline, but I literally went through Hell and back because of Elena Gilbert. If anyone has the right to be upset, it would be me." Kol said bitterly.

"I think I should be more upset than anyone! Katherine posed as my sister, and then she killed me!" Jeremy complained.

"Is that a joke?!" Kol asked insolently. "I was killed over some bloody tattoo! Silas killed you because he hadn't had a drink in 2,000 years! I mean yeah that was disgusting, having a hideous freak suck on your neck, but that's karma for you." Kol said, smiling at the last part. "Poor fellow, cursed to be hideous for all eternity, how could anyone possibly go through eternity without ever having sex?! Well, luckily I'll never have to go through that, sometimes a person is so beautiful that you cannot erase their natural beauty." Kol said smirking.

"I guess the whole Silas part would give anyone nightmares, but come on! Everyone knew that you had to wake up Silas! And if you think that someone who hasn't had a drink in 2,000 years is going to settle for five drops of blood then you are just too stupid to be alive, you don't even deserve to live!" Katherine said with mirth.

Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine's statement.

"You know, Anna, I'm actually glad you're back." Katherine said, smiling innocently.

"Why is that, Kat?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"To be honest, I wasn't a fan of Jeremy and Bonnie. They're whole relationship was a complete snooze fest." Katherine said nonchalantly.

Bonnie shot Katherine a dirty look, pondering whether or not she should attempt to set her on fire.

Jeremy averted his eye contact from Katherine, he didn't know what he should do.

"Oh, I didn't know this was such a touchy subject. Have I crossed a line?" Katherine asked, way too innocently. "I mean I know this must be very awkward, considering he did cheat on you, Bonnie. Well, kind of, kissing the ghost of your ex girlfriend counts as cheating, right?" Katherine asked.

"Wait, Jeremy cheated on Bonnie with Anna?" Kol asked surprised.

"Yeah, don't worry this was before you got to town." Katherine said. "Apparently Jeremy had been seeing his dead vampire ex girlfriends for months, and didn't say anything to Bonnie because he was afraid she would make them go away. Gasp! How scandalous! I didn't think you were the type, Jer." Katherine feigned a gasp, holding her hand in front of her mouth to show surprise.

"Shut Up, Katherine!" Jeremy yelled.

"I wanna hear more of this story." Kol said with a big grin on his face.

"Apparently, Elena caught Jeremy kissing Anna while he was still with Bonnie. Hey Anna, when Bonnie and Jeremy were naked, did you watch? Have Bonnie and Jeremy even done it, yet?" Katherine asked mischievously.

"Katherine!" Jeremy yelled.

Anna began crushing her fork in her fist.

Bonnie was doing everything she could to contain her magic inside her body.

"Can you stop?! That's my brother!" Elena yelled.

"I'm sorry, is this awkward for you?" Katherine asked innocently.

Elena rose out of her seat with her vampire speed so fast that her chair fell over, landing backwards. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Elena turned to look at Caroline with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Care. I just can't do this anymore! I tried to put on a show for your sake, but I can't take it anymore!"

"Elena, come on!" Caroline pleaded.

"No, Caroline. This is what she wants! She wants to break me, and she won!" Elena said.

"Elena, maybe you should sit down." Damon suggested.

"No, Damon. Katherine wants a fight, I will give it to her." Elena said.

"Bring it on! I'll take any excuse to wipe that superior look off your face! You think that you're better than everyone, don't you?!" Katherine yelled, rising from her own chair with more grace.

Elena and Katherine slowly began circling each other, walking at opposite ends of the invisible circle as everyone watched.

"Poor, Elena. Life is _so _hard because everyone can't be as perfect as little old me. Sometimes it's just so hard being this perfect because I always have to try to fix everyone and everything that goes wrong in the world." Katherine said insolently.

"That is _not _what I think." Elena said seething.

"Of course not because you would never admit out loud how great you think you are. That would tarnish your perfect reputation as sweet Elena Gilbert, she can do no wrong in the eyes of the Salvatores." Katherine continued.

"Are you jealous? Is that why you're doing this?"

"Jealous of what? You're nothing now, Elena. Everyone sees you for what you truly are, you're just as bad as me. Except, your friends can never accept this side of you."

"Do you honestly think this thing with Elijah is gonna last? You are not the Katerina he met in 1492. And deep down you know that, you're gonna do something to screw it up, Katherine. You can't help it, it's who you are. You're not capable of real love. Sooner or later you're going to get tired of playing house with Elijah and his family. And then you are going to end up back at square one, alone. With no one to love, care, or support you. And you are going to get everything that's coming to you, you cold hearted bitch." Elena stated with venom on her tongue.

Abruptly, using her vampire speed Katherine picked up a large piece of glass from a broken plate, and pinned Elena to the furthest wall, stabbing the piece of glass near her heart, attaching Elena to the wall. Katherine's eyes turned bright red with blood, and the veins underneath her eyes became visible, revealing her vampire face.

Damon used his vampire speed to attack Katherine from behind, but she saw him coming from a mile away and shoved him into the opposite wall.

"Katherine, don't do this." Stefan warned.

Katherine ignored him, and plunged her hand into Elena's chest.

Everyone in the room gasped at the sight of Katherine literally holding Elena's life in her hand.

Elena was breathing heavily, and had absolute fear in her eyes. Katherine was really going to do it, she was going to kill Elena in front of everyone.

"And witch, if you do _anything_, and I mean _anything, _I will kill her without blinking. I will promise you that." Katherine said, looking into Elena's terrified eyes.

"You'll kill her, no matter what I do!" Bonnie cried

"Very true." Katherine said in a monotone voice.

"So, I might as well try and save her." Bonnie reasoned.

"But, there's no reason for you to die, as well." Katherine said.

"Katherine, please! She's my best friend!" Caroline cried.

"Katerina, let her be. If you truly believe that her words are false then you will walk away with me, right now." Elijah commanded.

"You know she doesn't deserve to live." Katherine said angrily.

"That maybe so, but you are better than this. Walk away with me and prove her wrong. That you are better than her." Elijah pleaded.

Elena was still choking and desperate for life, Katherine still had her heart tightly wrapped in her fist.

"Katherine, please! Just let her go." Caroline cried, she had tears in her eyes that were rolling down her flawless cheeks.

"Katerina, let her go. You're upsetting Caroline." Klaus said in a monotone voice.

Katherine turned her head, her fist still inside of Elena, she looked over to stare straight into Elijah's eyes. Elijah nodded at her, telling her to do the right thing.

"Please, do this because I'm asking you to." Elijah pleaded.

Katherine closed her eyes, and the veins underneath her eyes disappeared. She turned her attention back to Elena, and opened her fist inside of Elena's chest. Elena released a loud gasp from the lack of pressure surrounding her heart. Katherine ripped her hand out of Elena's chest, releasing an even bigger gasp from Elena's mouth.

Elena began taking big heavy breaths of air, trying to slow her heart rate. She slowly moved her hand toward the giant shard of glass in her chest, and painfully removed it. Damon used his vampire speed, and gave Elena a loving hug. He kissed her like it was their last.

Elijah used his vampire speed to give Katherine a warm embrace, holding her for a moment. He kissed her passionately, not caring who was watching because all that mattered then was them.

Klaus was drying Caroline's eyes with the handkerchief in his pocket, making her blush.

"Well, what do you know, it was a happy ending after all." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"I'm bored." Kol said.

All of a sudden, the celebration was interrupted.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

The song "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" was emitting from Caroline's smart phone.

"Really? _That's _your ring tone?!" Damon asked repulsed.

"Hey! I happen to love this song!" Caroline remonstrated.

"Yeah, you'd think I would have figured out by now that you have horrible taste considering you actually liked that Charlie Brown movie." Damon said sarcastically.

"I told you! It's a classic!"

"I learned nothing from that movie!" Damon complained. "That's an hour of my eternity that I can never get back!"

"You wouldn't have learned anything from watching that stupid volleyball game, anyway!"

"Actually, sweetheart, you can learn about-"

"Oh, shut up, Klaus! No one asked you!"

Klaus chuckled at Caroline. He found it so sexy when she was feisty.

Caroline finally looked down at her phone which was still ringing. The caller ID said _unknown caller_. "I'm gonna take this outside." Caroline said, walking out the front door.

It was around 10:00 PM by now, and the sky was pitch black except for the stars and the moon. Caroline wouldn't have been able to see anything if it hadn't been for the one porch light. "Hello?" Caroline asked as she answered the call.

"_Caroline..._" An extremely creepy voice said through the phone.

"Hello?" Caroline asked. She heard static for a few seconds until the line went dead. Caroline's heart began to race, feeling unsafe out here all alone. She decided it would be best to go join everyone back inside. She turned on her heel, and reached out for the door knob, but was cut short by the needle that was plunged into her neck which released vervain into her veins. A piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth to stifle her cries. After a moment the whole world went dark as Caroline's eyes closed shut.

* * *

"Niklaus, you'd better grab Caroline. We're leaving." Elijah stated.

"Well, I wish I could say that I want you guys to stay longer, but then I'd be lying." Damon said sarcastically.

"And I wish that I could say that I wished you were coming with us, but then I'd burst into laughter because I can't say that with a straight face." Rebekah said smirking.

"You know what, Beks? I think I'll miss you, least of all. And considering that will mean I'll be missing Klaus and Kol more, that says _a lot_!" Damon said smiling.

"Well, I for one can't decide whether I will miss Damon or Jeremy, least of all." Kol said smirking.

"Really? I would have thought you were gonna miss Tami, least of all. Well, Tami and her unborn child." Damon said smirking. "I find it ironic that you were thankful for sex, but that's exactly how it got you into this mess."

"Why does everyone keep talking like Kol could actually be this bastard's father?" Rebekah asked.

"Because it's so much fun." Damon answered smirking.

"Well, it doesn't matter because she's killing the child." Kol said. "I cannot wait to get as far from that whore as I can get."

"Well, I for one cannot wait to get out of this boring town." Klaus said as he got out of his chair, heading for the front door.

"Ahem. Mr. Mikaelson." Rudy spoke up for the first time during dinner. He rose from his chair to look Klaus in the eye.

Klaus turned around with his hands folded behind his back. "Is there something I can do for you, Mayor?" Klaus asked politely, slightly annoyed that he was preventing him from going outside.

"I suggest you cancel your plans for any sort of travel." Rudy said boldly.

"And why would I do that?" Klaus asked with mirth.

"Because we're not letting you leave." Abbey said, rising from her seat as well. She stood right next to Rudy, and used two of her fingers to whistle, causing a piercing sound to ring in their ears.

All of a sudden, the front door was kicked open, and all the windows of the house were shattered by snipers ramming their loaded rifles against the glass. The snipers formed a circle around the guests, pointing their guns at each individual.

"Dad. Abbey. What are you doing?" Bonnie asked nervously, rising from her chair.

"Apparently, something incredibly stupid." Klaus answered.

"Klaus, please." Bonnie pleaded.

Klaus raised his palm to silence her. "And what makes you think that you have the right to tell _me _what to do?" Klaus asked superiorly.

"We have your girlfriend." Abbey said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Klaus asked in rage.

"You took Caroline?!" Bonnie asked abhorred.

"Where's Caroline?!" Tyler asked in fury.

Kol and Rebekah rose from their seats in a protective stance.

"No." Klaus stated.

"Go and check for yourself." Rudy said.

The snipers created a small opening for Klaus to walk out the door.

Klaus used his vampire speed, and ran out the front door in a rampage. He stepped onto the porch to find Caroline's smart phone on the ground, the brought blue protector distinguishing it. He bent down to pick it up, and stared right at it, thinking of Caroline. All of sudden, his eyes turned yellow and the veins underneath his eyes became visible, revealing his vampire face. He stormed into the living room using his vampire speed.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Klaus screamed in rage, sending chills down everyone's spine.

"You have no idea what you've just done." Stefan warned. "Give. Caroline. Back."

"No." Abbey said bluntly.

"Abbey!" Bonnie pleaded.

"Very well, then." Klaus said, deceivingly calm. He used his vampire speed, and sank his fangs into Abbey's neck before anyone blinked.

"ABBEY!" Bonnie screamed in pain.

Klaus savagely ripped his fangs into Abbey's neck, making sure she suffered. He ripped through her veins, and the tissue, spreading his werewolf venom even further.

The snipers began shooting their guns at Klaus and Abbey, but Klaus used Abbey's body as a shield, protecting his body from any damage.

Abbey wailed in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She let tears escape from her eyes, and roll down her cheeks.

All of a sudden, every vampire and werewolf dropped to the ground holding their head in pain. Everyone was on their back, desperate to get away from the awful pain.

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone continued to scream at the top of their lungs.

Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, and Sheriff Forbes were standing in the middle of all the vampires screaming in pain, unsure of what to do.

"Bonnie! Are you doing this?!" Matt screamed.

"No!" Bonnie screamed back.

"Can you stop this?!" Jeremy asked.

"I can't tell where it's coming from!" Bonnie answered.

"Sheriff! What do we do?!" Matt asked.

"We have to get you kids out of here!" Liz answered.

"Stop it! How are you doing this?!" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie." A familiar voice said.

"Grams?" Bonnie asked in shock, watching her Grams walk straight through the front door.

"She's here to help you, Bonnie." Rudy said.

"No, no! You're hurting my friends! You have to stop!" Bonnie pleaded.

"They are not your friends, Bonnie. They are vampires. They don't care about you. Vampires only use witches for their own selfish pleasures. Vampires and witches are not friends. It's a crime against nature." Grams said.

Suddenly, Abbey was released from her pain, and stood up from her location.

"Bonnie, you must listen to her." Abbey ordered.

Bonnie turned to look at Abbey, and then back at Grams. "What about Abbey?! She's a vampire, but she's still your family."

"I know what I have to do, Bonnie." Abbey said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Bonnie asked confused.

All of a sudden, the front door swung open to reveal a clan of witches, and not just any witches, Bennett witches.

The witch who appeared to be the leader, walked straight up to Bonnie, taking both of her hands in her own.

The witch gave Bonnie a warm smile. "Hello, Bonnie. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked confused.

"My name is Quetsia."

**~A/N So, that was a crazy Thanksgiving! No surprise there! Poor Caroline! Can't believe that Elena's house is still standing! LMFAO at Kol's crazy baby mama! The whole Tyler confession was disgusting, but it had to be done. And like all crazy Thanksgiving dinners, there just had to be a cliff hanger. Sorry about that! So, what did you guys think? Please review! I was able to get this done early because of ACT testing. Extremely glad I'm not a junior that would suck so badly. ~**


	8. The After Party

**~A/N Hey guys. So, I'm assuming you've all seen the latest episode... So, you should know that my feelings about this episode will be reflected into this chapter...So, read it and you should have a pretty good idea of what's going on inside my head.~ P.S. Never apologize for long reviews. ;)**

"_You're _Quetsia?!" Bonnie asked in complete shock.

"Indeed." Quetsia said, giving a small smile.

The witch definitely resembled Bonnie; she had dark skin with dark brown hair and the same piercing green eyes. They stood face to face, staring into each other's eyes for a long moment. Bonnie didn't know what to think or how to react, but she snapped out of her trance as soon as she remembered her friends who were still screaming in pain. Bonnie looked around to see her parents and her Grams looking at her with friendly faces.

Jeremy, Matt, and Liz were all too stunned to move.

"What is this?" Bonnie asked in anger.

"Quetsia is here to save you from yourself." Abbey said.

"What are you talking about?! I don't need to be saved from anything!" Bonnie snapped.

Quetsia gently turned Bonnie's body to face hers, and leaned her head in closely. "Bonnie, you must not let your emotions cloud your judgment." She turned Bonnie's body to face the vampires on the floor. "Look at them. They are suffering because they are monsters. They deserve this." Quetsia whispered into Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie ripped her arms out of Quetsia's grasp, and turned to face her. "NO! No one deserves this. They are innocent people. They didn't choose this."

"They are far from innocent, Bonnie. Can you honestly tell me that none of those monsters have ever taken a life?" Quetsia asked.

"They made a mistake, Quetsia! Please, don't hurt them!" Bonnie entreated.

"A mistake would imply that they had no intention of repeating those actions, yet they continue to kill whoever they want, and they enjoy it." Quetsia said coldly.

"What about you?" Bonnie accused.

"I've done nothing." Quetsia answered.

"You've done nothing?! You've gotta be kidding! _YOU_ killed someone Quetsia! Remember Silas?! _You _killed his one true love because he didn't love you back! _You _turned him into a monster that no one could ever love! And then _you_ trapped him in his tomb for 2,000 years! _You_ forced him to go through all of eternity without his one true love. _You _have no right to judge my friends!" Bonnie screamed.

"I may have taken drastic measures in the past, but they were necessary. What do you think would have happened to Silas if he lived for 2,000 years? He would have become crazed with power, evil, insane. Just ask your friend over there." Quetsia said, turning her head to look at Klaus.

"Klaus is _not _my friend." Bonnie stated.

"Are you finally coming to your senses, then?" Quetsia asked blithely.

"No."

"Then, you will have to learn the hard way of what happens to those who befriend vampires." Quetsia said gravely, all emotion immediately draining from her face.

"What? You're gonna kill me? Your own flesh and blood?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"I could never hurt you, Bonnie." Quetsia said softly, stroking her cheek as the clan of witches slowly began encircling them, coming closer with every stroke.

All the witches simultaneously touched Bonnie's head, causing a bright white light to emit from their finger tips. Bonnie screamed as the light entered her skull, and fainted in Quetsia's arms.

"Everything will be alright now." Quetsia whispered into Bonnie's ear.

* * *

Katherine woke up with a splitting headache, she repeatedly blinked her eyes before she found the strength to lift herself off the ground. She was lying on her back, and sat up to find that it was nearly pitch black, except for the tiny illumination emitting from the torch that seemed _so _far away. She heard foot steps coming from only a few steps away. Immediately, she had her guard up, ready to fight whatever was lurking in the shadows. The figure finally dragged itself into the tiny flicker of lighting showing their face, actually it was Katherine's face. _Elena Gilbert_.

* * *

When Klaus finally regained consciousness, there was only one face that flashed into him mind. _Caroline. _He couldn't remember anything but Caroline. He knew that he needed her and that was all he needed to know. He felt sore all over, as if he was a human who had ran 5 miles straight at full speed, not bothering to take a break. His entire body felt like it weighed a ton, but he pushed through until he got to his feet. He found the the tiny flicker of light, and stood in it to try to get a better look at his surroundings, but heard foot steps coming from behind him, which made him react by using his vampire speed to grab the figure by the neck, and slamming them against the bars made of stalactites, imprisoning him. He saw the face of the perpetrator in the light. _Tyler Lockwood._

* * *

Kol woke up on his back, feeling like he had one of the biggest hang overs he's ever had. He didn't feel like getting up, but he took notice of his surroundings, and realized the danger. He quickly sat up, trying to block out the pain, and tried to break down the bars with no luck. He heard a groan behind him, causing him to sharply turn around to see a familiar face behind him in the light. _Damon Salvatore._

* * *

Rebekah woke up leaning against the bars, sitting in the limited amount of light. She felt down right awful, and could barely move. She scanned her surroundings looking into the pitch blackness of this prison. Everything seemed quiet until she heard a familiar voice. "Rebekah?"

"Elijah?"

* * *

Stefan woke up in one of the dark corners of his prison cell. His head hurt so much that if he were human, he would probably be throwing up by now. He used the wall behind him to force himself up, despite how dizzy he felt. He saw the minuscule amount of light, and carefully walked toward it, using the wall for balance. As he edge closer, he noticed a familiar unconscious body still sprawled on the floor. _Anna._

* * *

Caroline woke up sitting in a hard chair with her hands tightly wrapped together behind her back, her skin was burning harshly, no doubt the rope was soaked in vervain. Her entire body felt like it was carrying a truck on every single inch of skin. She would have thought that she was paralyzed if she hadn't been able to squirm in her seat. "HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!" Caroline screamed.

All of a sudden, all the lights in the room turned on at once, nearly blinding Caroline with the brightness. She closed her eyes to shield them from the excessive lights. She heard foot steps coming towards her, and finally opened her eyes when the foot steps stopped at her feet. She gasped when she saw the unfamiliar woman. "Who are you?" Caroline asked afraid.

"My name is Quetsia." Quetsia said sweetly.

Caroline gasped even louder, hearing this. "I know you. You're the evil witch who created the cure."

"Careful what you say, vampire." Quetsia said offended.

"What do you want from me?" Caroline asked even more afraid.

"I want to talk to you, Caroline."

"How do you know my name?!" Caroline asked angrily.

"You're famous, my dear. In the supernatural world, of course. But, I would imagine you have to be when your one true love is Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline's eyes widened when she mentioned Klaus' name. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"I want to ask you a question, Caroline."

"I don't know anything."

"You ought to give yourself more credit, my dear. Surely, the Originals trust you more than that."

Caroline shook her head. "It's not like that. I am nothing to them."

Quetsia feigned a smile. "Then they must mean nothing to you. Where is the white oak stake?"

"I don't know."

"You are lying." Quetsia accused.

"No. I'm not."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't have a choice because I don't know anything."

"There's _always _a choice." Quetsia said inscrutably, and left the room.

Caroline's heart rate began to quicken as she feared what this witch had in store for her. She heard some voices, and the sounds of pushing and shoving, she had no idea what was about to walk through that door.

The door burst open and Quetsia shoved a girl with brown hair into the room, landing on her face. The girl reluctantly pushed herself off the ground to catch Caroline's shocked countenance. _Hayley._

Quetsia walked up to Caroline, and pulled a knife out of her pocket, causing Caroline to flinch in fear. She walked behind Caroline, and cut her free of the vervain ropes. "What?" Caroline asked in confusion.

Quetsia walked over to Hayley who was still on the ground on all fours, and threw her a perfectly whittled wooden stake. Quetsia turned her head to look from Caroline to Hayley as she spoke. "This room has been enchanted. As long as you remain inside, you are unable to access your supernatural powers. You might as well be mortals." Quetsia stated.

"What?!" Caroline and Hayley yelled.

"Have fun." Quetsia said as she left the room.

All the vampires were staring at their new cell mates in shock. But, they were interrupted by the bright flashes of lights illuminating the entire prison. All the torches in the room ignited simultaneously revealing all five cells that had been arranged in a circle where all the prisoners had a perfect view of one another. The torches also revealed an unfamiliar figure, but had familiar features, reminding them of someone.

"Who the hell are you, and how the hell did I get stuck with Kol?" Damon asked irritated.

"If I'm trapped in this purgatory for another second with Damon Salvatore, I am going to repeatedly inflict pain on him until I believe he is ready to die." Kol said nonchalantly.

"Hey! You two have no right to complain! At least you didn't get stuck with the most boring vampire on the planet!" Katherine complained.

"SILENCE!" Quetsia screamed, causing the vampires to cease their bickering at once. Quetsia turned to face Klaus and Tyler's cell, looking Klaus in the eye, closely leaning on the bars. Klaus' face was a few inches from the bars, but didn't back down. Tyler was standing a few feet from where Klaus stood, awkwardly looking back and forth from Quetsia to Klaus, unsure of what to do.

"Niklaus Mikaelson." Quetsia stated. Quetsia began speaking in a foreign language that Tyler didn't recognize, he assumed it was Aramaic since it was her native language. Klaus began fluently responding in the same language, they kept talking back and forth in an intellectual and heated conversation. Tyler could have sworn he heard the name _Quetsia._ All the vampires were listening to the conversation and heard the same name.

Klaus began laughing hysterically which caused everyone in the room to have an uneasy feeling in their stomach.

Quetsia gave Klaus a hard stare as he continued to mock her. "If you believe that this is merely a frivolous request then you are sadly mistaken."

Klaus attempted to stifle his mirth with a smile as he collected his thoughts. "Why would I do anything that _you _say?"

"I'm certain that you are familiar with Caroline Forbes. She is your companion, is she not?" Quetsia asked with a knowing smile.

Klaus began to deeply growl at Quetsia, attacking the bars with all his brute strength, but having no luck.

Quetsia chuckled. "Feel free to try, but your efforts are futile. This dungeon was made by witches, especially made for vampires, such as yourself. Your cells have been enchanted, vampires cannot escape." Quetsia said as she stepped away from Klaus' cell, taking back her place at the center of the room.

"Now, who can tell me where I can find the white oak stake?" Quetsia asked everyone in the room.

"And what would you need that for?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Do you know where it is?" Quetsia asked intrigued.

"No, I just wanna know if my ass is on the line or not." Damon said bluntly.

"All of you are a curse on this Earth. None of you will make it out alive."

"In that case, no one talk!" Damon warned.

"Right, because I was _so_ ready to die when I thought _your_ ass was safe!" Katherine said sarcastically.

"Well, at least you could die knowing you did _one _good thing in your life." Damon said.

"Guys, there's a very good chance that all of us will die, and I really don't want to die with you people, so let's just stay focused." Stefan said bluntly.

"No one is leaving until I find out where the white oak stake is." Quetsia said.

"And what happens to us once you get it? Are you going to send us to a peaceful meadow where we all live happily ever after?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"No. I will set you all free. I will bestow upon you the gift of joining your ancestors in the afterlife." Quetsia said.

"Pass." Damon declined.

"No one is going to die...Unless I'm the one doing the killing." Klaus said, looking back at Tyler at that last part, causing Tyler to take a loud gulp.

Quetsia walked back over to Klaus' cell. "Don't you want to save your precious little Caroline Forbes?" Quetsia asked.

"You will _not _touch her." Klaus said growling in fury.

"I won't have to...the werewolf will do that for me." Quetsia said.

"What?!" Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Wait...Hayley?" Tyler asked.

"I locked the werewolf in there with her, leaving a wooden stake in her hands." Quetsia said nonchalantly.

"Caroline can handle that strumpet." Klaus said confidently.

"With her supernatural abilities there would be no doubt...but that room prevents her from using them." Quetsia said with a knowing smile.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Klaus screamed, showing his vampire face.

"Let her go, Quetsia." Stefan said from his cell.

"No. Not until I find the white oak stake."

"You'll kill her once you find it, anyway." Stefan said.

"Perhaps, but at least she won't have to suffer any longer. None of you will." Quetsia said.

"If you kill her, your family will die too. Bonnie, the Mayor...Abbey." Klaus had a twinkle in his eyes. "You are aware of what a hybrid bite does to vampire, are you not? Set Caroline free. Set us all free, and I will heal her." Klaus said raising his eyebrows.

"You are lying." Quetsia accused.

"Are you willing to sacrifice her life on that notion?" Klaus asked gravely.

"Abbey knows her place, and what she must do. She knew the dangers." Quetsia said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Damon asked.

"Abbey is ready to die." Quetsia said, turning to look at Damon.

* * *

"Let Go Of Me!" Bonnie screamed, desperate to escape the witches.

"Sh." Abbey gently shushed Bonnie. "Everything will be alright."

"Abbey! Your neck!" Bonnie said, staring at the hybrid bite on Abbey's neck that has gotten considerably worse since she was knocked out.

Abbey held Bonnie's face in her hands in an attempt to calm her down. "Do not fight us, Bonnie. This is a good thing that Quetsia is doing. She is ridding the world of the evil that has plagued us for centuries."

"What is she planning?! Tell me right now!" Bonnie cried.

"She's going to kill the Originals. And then the entire vampire race will become extinct." Abbey said.

"NO!...Wait, that means you will die too! Don't you see?! You can't kill them without dying yourself!" Bonnie said, trying to reason with her.

"Bonnie, I know. I _want _to die."

"What?! After everything I went through to save your life! This is how you repay me?!"

"I understand that it is hard for you to understand because you are young, and you've pledged your loyalty to the vampires, but that's all going to change once they're gone."

"NO! If you expect me to just sit here and watch then _you _are not my family. _They _are." Bonnie screamed angrily.

Abbey gave the other witches a signal, and they immediately released Bonnie from their grasp.

"I want to show you something, Bonnie." Abbey said, walking to the right side of the room.

"I want you to _show _me where my friends are!" Bonnie screamed.

"Fine. Then take a look." Abbey said gesturing to the large window she was standing next to.

Bonnie walked up to the window, and saw Caroline going head to head with Hayley.

* * *

"Why did they bring you here?" Caroline asked insolently.

"Well, I highly doubt that giving me this wooden stake was a coincidence. I'm _pretty _sure they want us to fight until we're both dead." Hayley answered, looking down at the stake in her hand.

"We have to find a way out of here." Caroline said, trying to open the locked door. "I am not going to spend another second in here trapped with _you_."

"Well, unless you've got the muscles to break down a door, you're not gonna escape through that door. And even if you did there's about a hundred witches waiting for you on the other side, then what?" Hayley asked in an irritating manner.

"There has to be a way out, there always is!" Caroline remonstrated.

"I get that you're used to having your knight and shining armor rescue you every time you get in trouble, but Klaus can't help you. None of your friends can, they were all powerless against those damn witches." Hayley said insolently.

"Can you stop talking, and actually do something useful for once? I mean, I get that you're used to spending all your time on the mattress, but you can't _sleep _your way out of this situation." Caroline said with venom in her words.

Hayley's anger boiled as she narrowed her eyes at Caroline. She walked right up to her, and abruptly stopped when they were inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, sending fire through their pupils.

"I just feel bad for Tyler. He's the only one who actually cares about you." Caroline said harshly.

"Better to care for me than you." Hayley said coldly. "At least whenever I told Tyler I loved him, I wasn't thinking about someone else at the back of my mind. He _worshiped _you, Caroline. They both did. You played with _both _their hearts until you got tired of Tyler. If you _ever _cared about Tyler, you would have never hooked up with his worst enemy."

"And what's _your _excuse? You _hate _Klaus, yet you slept with him. Do you have any self respect?" Caroline asked insolently.

"Says the girl who probably thought about Klaus while she screwed Tyler! I bet you wanted to scream his name out loud too!" Hayley screamed.

Caroline's temper sky rocketed, punching Hayley hard enough to give her a black eye.

Hayley's head snapped back, the collision creating a devastating sound. She staggered, holding her bruised eye in one hand. She slowly turned her head to look at Caroline, who was still fuming in rage. Hayley's shock was replaced by her wrath as she tackled Caroline to the ground, dropping the stake to the floor.

* * *

"STOP IT! LET THEM GO!" Bonnie screamed in agony.

"Bonnie, you must watch this or else you will never learn." Abbey said nonchalantly.

"Learn what?! That violence will solve all my problems?!" Bonnie scoffed. "Great parenting, _mom._"

"You must learn that vampires are not meant to walk on this Earth."

"I'm going in there!" Bonnie said running to the door, reaching for the knob.

All of a sudden, a fire wall appeared out of thin air, barricading the door from Bonnie. Bonnie turned around to look at the witches in the room. "Caroline is innocent!" Bonnie remonstrated.

"She is hardly _innocent._" Abbey said. "Everyone knows Caroline Forbes killed twelve witches for Silas' sacrifice."

"She did it for me, Abbey! If she hadn't, I would be dead! Is that what you want?!" Bonnie cried.

"She's a killer. The sooner you realize that, the better." Abbey said.

"I have magic too, you know. I can take all of you on." Bonnie said boldly, looking at all the Bennett witches.

"Bonnie, you can't take them all on at once, and even if you could, you'd die." Abbey warned.

"I would rather die than help any of you kill innocent people!" Bonnie seethed.

"Stop fighting us, Bonnie." Abbey ordered.

"Why would I help you?" Bonnie asked sounding repulsed.

"Don't you see? If the vampires are gone, you can finally be happy. That boy, Jeremy Gilbert, you can finally be happy with him once that vampire is out of the way." Abbey said sweetly.

"What?! Now you just sound like Quetsia! You sound like you're brainwashed." Bonnie said in realization. "Of course."

"No, Bonnie. I'm doing this for you. Quetsia will be your savior. You must side with your family. You do not have to answer to the vampires, Bonnie. You and Jeremy can live happily ever after like you were meant to. Please." Abbey said, extending her hand for Bonnie to take.

Bonnie sighed. "I need a minute to myself to think." Bonnie said, holding her head.

"Of course." Abbey said, leading Bonnie to a second door. "This is a temple that the witches used to pray to, and mix herbs, you are safe here Bonnie. I hope you will think about what I said." Abbey said and closed the door behind her.

Bonnie looked around the large room, taking in the vast details. There was a shrine for her to pray to with a beautiful, yet creepy golden statue that seemed to be staring at her, and many herbs being burnt. There were golden objects everywhere, and carpeting that touched every single surface area in the room. Bonnie noticed that one of the herbs burning was sage, she was safe here. Bonnie had to think quick on her feet, she scanned the room to find a map of the entire world pinned to the opposite wall. The witches must have used this room to pinpoint the exact location of the Originals since they're pictures and names were scattered all over the map. There were newspaper cutouts of them pinned on various locations on the map right next to their name, and right next to every picture there was a different way to die written. Bonnie assumed that was how the Originals had killed each victim.

Bonnie continued scanning the room to find a golden bowl with a sacrificial knife sticking out of it. Bonnie walked up to the map, unpinning it from the wall and brought it to the table containing the knife. She cleared the map by unpinning the pictures from it, leaving the map blank. She picked up the knife, and took a deep breath before she gently stabbed herself in the palm of her hand, causing drops of blood to land on the map. She began chanting an incantation that she has used once before, the time when Elena had gone missing. Luckily, she still remembered this spell because she had a feeling it would be useful in the future, in case of an emergency. Bonnie chanted for five minutes with her eyes closed, and her eyes shot open once the spell was complete. Bonnie looked down at the map to find that her blood had pinpointed her location. _North Carolina. _She wasn't that far from home, they were near the borderline between Virgina and North Carolina. She just needed someone from back home to help her. Bonnie removed the map from the table, and traced a message on the table using her blood. _S.O.S -Bonnie._ Bonnie crumpled up the map on the ground, turning it into a paper ball, and created a fire in the golden bowl using her mind. She began chanting an incantation and threw the ball into the fire. She chanted even louder, pouring the fire onto the table, watching her blood melt away with the fire. When everything had disappeared, the table still stood as if nothing had happened.

Bonnie kneeled down at the shrine, praying that the person gets here in time.

* * *

"If Abbey wants to die, that's great. She has my support. You know what I can't advocate? My _own _death! Unlike some people, I'm _not _suicidal." Damon said.

"No. You do the exact opposite. You take another person's life." Quetsia said.

"You know what they say, fishes gotta swim, birds gotta eat." Damon said sarcastically, feigning a smile.

"I'm sure you find this entire event humorous. But, what can you expect from a vampire? You think you have the entire world at your command, but you _don't. _A witch created the vampire race, now another will destroy it." Quetsia claimed and then began smirking deviously. "Perhaps, this will change your attitude." Quetsia turned to look at Katherine and Elena's cell.

Katherine and Elena backed away from the bars, trying to get as far from Quetsia as their cell allowed.

Quetsia looked directly into Elena's eyes, smiling. "Damon Salvatore would gladly die for Elena Gilbert. She is _everything _to him." Quetsia narrowed her eyes at Elena, causing Elena to cry out in pain, collapsing to the ground with her head in her hands.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Damon screamed in fury.

Quetsia broke her stare from Elena, causing Elena to release a sigh of relief. Quetsia looked at Damon with an innocent smile. "Are you prepared to give in to my demands?"

"Look, I don't know anything, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Damon said honestly.

"Wrong answer." Quetsia said in fury.

"Wait, where's Bonnie?!" Elena asked.

"Bonnie is a bit indisposed at the moment." Quetsia said.

"You're imprisoning her, aren't you? You're own flesh and blood?!" Elena cried.

"Bonnie doesn't know what's good for her, she has been blinded for so long by _monsters_. I'm fixing her." Quetsia said.

"Caroline's father tried to fix her. Now he's dead. The same thing will happen to you if you don't let us out." Stefan threatened.

"I promise you, Quetsia. I will kill every single member of your family, alive, undead, I will reach into their coffins and place their battered corpses out on display for the entire town to admire." Klaus threatened.

"Do not be so rash, Niklaus. I have your entire family under my control. Do not test me." Quetsia warned.

"When I get out of here, I will make your life so _miserable _you will _beg _me to _kill_ you, and then I will laugh in your face as I continue to beat you senseless. I will savagely carve every vital organ out of your body, but not before I tear out the unnecessary ones first, wouldn't want you to die too soon and miss out on all the fun. I am going to slowly drain you of all your blood, and you're going to watch me as I lick the excess off of your organs. I am going to turn your entire body inside out, and force your family to eat your carcass. I am going to relish in every scream you release, knowing that I was the cause." Klaus threatened in the darkest and sickest way possible.

"You really are a _monster._" Quetsia said abhorred.

Tyler was practically trembling as he heard Klaus threaten Quetsia, imagining if that had been him Klaus was talking to.

"Worse. I am your worst nightmare." Klaus glowered.

"You deserve to rot in hell." Quetsia said.

"You first." Klaus growled.

"Where is the white oak stake?!" Quetsia said, pounding against the bars.

"Show me Caroline." Klaus demanded.

* * *

Caroline was on her back trying to pry Hayley off of her, she held Hayley by her wrists, trying to push her upwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed.

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY SKANK!" Caroline screamed.

"WHAT'S WRONG? AFRAID YOU CAN'T TAKE ME WITHOUT YOUR VAMPIRE POWER?!" Hayley screamed back.

"NO, I'M AFRAID OF STD's!" Caroline yelled.

"UGGGGGGGHH!" They both screamed as they each used more force than before.

Their strength was evenly matched as they pushed each other as hard as they could, but no one budged. Caroline ended this stand still by head butting Hayley, causing her to fall off Caroline. Caroline took this opportunity to give Hayley another good punch, this time to the nose.

Hayley held her nose in pain, and looked up to see the wooden stake. She dove for it, wrapping her hands around the stake. Carolin saw what she dove for, and managed to wrap her hand around the same stake.

Caroline and Hayley began a game of tug-a-war with the stake, neither one willing to relinquish the stake.

"LET GO!" Caroline screamed.

"YOU LET GO!" Hayley screamed.

"YEAH RIGHT, LIKE I'M JUST GONNA LET YOU KILL ME!" Caroline screamed.

"AND YOU THINK I'M GONNA LEAVE MYSELF DEFENSELESS AND LET YOU KILL ME?!" Hayley screamed.

"WE'RE BOTH HUMAN IN HERE! AND IF I DID KILL YOU IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE WOULD MISS YOU!" Caroline screamed.

Hayley screamed in rage, kicking Caroline's wrist, forcing her to relinquish the stake.

"YOU'RE SUCH A CHEATER!" Caroline screamed in rage.

"SAYS THE GIRL WHO WAS MENTALLY AND EMOTIONALLY CHEATING ON TYLER!" Hayley was pointing the stake at Caroline.

"Put the stake down." Caroline ordered.

"No. You've made my life a living hell. And I've been forced to put up with your crap because of Klaus. And because of Tyler." Hayley said. "But we're locked in here together, and they're not here. And now I have this." Hayley said, looking down at the stake in her hand.

"You can't blame me for everything that's ever gone wrong in your life. You did that to yourself when you fell in love with someone who was already taken." Caroline said.

"I blame you, Caroline because you told Tyler that you loved him when you didn't." Hayley accused.

"What are you talking about? Of course I-"

"Loved him? I'm sure you loved him like a best friend should. But you fell out of love with him as soon as the handsome British artist flashed his dimples at you. Real love lasts longer than a year Caroline, it's eternal, and you "loved" Tyler for less than a year. You had doubts, but he didn't and because you wouldn't make up your mind, now he's still stuck on you." Hayley said.

"It's not my fault that Tyler never fell for you. And killing me won't make him love you. It will just make him _hate _you, is that was you want?" Caroline asked.

Hayley began twirling the stake in her hand as she circled Caroline. "I could just tell him the truth. You attacked me, and I had no choice but to defend myself."

"That's a lie."

"Unless, I provoke you." Hayley said smiling. "Which is not very hard to do. I'll just bring up your boyfriend." Hayley began laughing as she held the stake above her head.

Caroline was infuriated, kicking Hayley's hand with enough force to send the stake across the room.

Hayley screamed in pain, feeling the burn from Caroline's kick.

Caroline threw Hayley against the wall, slamming her head on the cold, hard surface. Hayley quickly recovered by grabbing Caroline by the neck, and slamming her into the wall. Caroline scratched and clawed the hand surrounding her throat, and kicked Hayley in the stomach with her knee. Hayley fell over from the harsh blow, giving Caroline the opportunity to dive for the stake. Caroline wrapped her hand around the stake with her stomach facing the floor, feeling relief as she was almost home free, until she felt Hayley land on her back and wrap her own hand around the wooden object. Hayley forced Caroline onto her back, so Hayley was holding the stake above her own head, pointing it directly above Caroline's heart. Caroline was using all her strength to keep the stake away from her heart, but gravity was on Hayley's side. The stake was slowly inching closer to Caroline's heart.

"Any last words before you die, forever?" Hayley asked gleefully.

"Yeah, Klaus said you suck in bed." Caroline said insolently, and then spit in Hayley's face.

"AGGGGGGGGGH!" Hayley screamed, and put even more force onto the stake. The stake now centimeters from Caroline's heart.

All of a sudden, there was a loud pounding sound coming from a large mirror in the room, causing Hayley and Caroline to turn their heads. Caroline took this opportunity to throw Hayley off of her, immediately she pounced on Hayley driving the stake through her heart.

Hayley screamed in agony, temporarily paralyzed from the pain.

Caroline knew that it wasn't enough to kill her, and she couldn't take the risk of letting her live. She brutally snapped her neck with her bare hands, letting Hayley's lifeless head drop down to the ground with an awkward sound. Caroline breathed heavily as she stared back at the dead eyes looking into her. Caroline backed away from the corpse, looking down at her hands as she processed what just happened. She ran her hands through her beautiful blonde locks, replaying the events in her head. She remembered the pounding that came from the mirror, it saved her life. Someone on the other side of that mirror wanted her to live as if that person could see straight through the mirror.

Caroline got up from where she was sitting on the floor, and walked up to the mirror that had saved her life. She looked back at her reflection on the mirror, intently staring as if she could see someone else on the other side. Caroline had heard stories about a two way mirror test. If you press your fingernail against the glass and there is no gap between your real fingernail and the reflection, then it's a two way mirror. Caroline was afraid to find out at first, but she took a deep breath and got the courage to test it out. _There was no gap_. Someone on the other side had helped Caroline survive, she had an ally on the other side. She just wished she knew who it was.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Abbey yelled.

Bonnie stared back at her mom with her arms folded across her chest.

"You let that girl die." Abbey accused.

"You were gonna let Caroline die." Bonnie accused.

"She's a vampire. She's already dead. There should be no difference." Abbey said.

"That girl was a werewolf. She eats humans." Bonnie said. "And what about you, mom? You're a vampire, but I don't see you locking yourself up."

"I understand that the witches are right. I am helping them." Abbey said defensive.

"You don't have torture Caroline. She's been through enough." Bonnie said.

"Tell me where the white oak stake is. And she won't have to suffer anymore." Abbey offered.

"Because you'll put her out of her misery, right?" Bonnie asked insolently.

"Don't think of it as a bad thing, think of it as a gift." Abbey said.

Quetsia abruptly walked into the room. "Get me Caroline Forbes."

"What are you doing?! I won't let you kill her!" Bonnie yelled.

"Oh, it's much to early for that. Niklaus wishes to see his companion, so he shall see her." Quetsia said.

"You don't even know them." Bonnie said angrily.

"I know what they are, and that is all that I need to know." Quetsia said.

"Are you really that ignorant?" Bonnie asked rudely. "In your time, did anyone ever suggest that you should be hung because of what you are? Has an angry mob ever tried to burn you at the stake because you practiced magic? Anyone ever try to drown you just to see if you would float?"

"All of the above." Quetsia said in a monotone voice.

"So, please, Quetsia! Help me! Don't make the same mistake those people did! You know better than them! As your family, I'm asking you to trust me!" Bonnie entreated.

"Do you know where trust has driven me? Alone, angry, emotionless. I loved a man. Helped him achieve everything he's ever desired. And he beguiled me until he procured it. And coincidentally acknowledged the fact that his heart belonged to another once he had no use for me any longer." Quetsia confessed.

"Quetsia, I'm sorry that you got hurt but-"

"No, Bonnie. I'm sorry for ever trusting. I'll make sure to never make that same mistake again." Quetsia turned to look at the rest of the witches. "Look through the Mikaelson house, do not leave a single corner untouched."

The witches nodded in agreement and left.

"You're wasting your time if you think Klaus will ever give up the stake. And he's _way_ too paranoid to leave it lying on the coffee table." Bonnie said.

"Where do you suppose he would keep it, then?" Quetsia asked.

"Even if I knew him well enough to answer that question, I wouldn't tell you." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie don't you see that these people have brought you nothing but pain. Look at your mother." Quetsia gestured to Abbey. "Look at your Grams." Quetsia gestured to Grams. "You've lost _so _much time with her because of these people that you continue to defend."

"Yes, my family has been hurt. But _now _my family is hurting _me_. At least they never tried to hurt you on purpose." Bonnie pointed out.

"Abbey bring the girl." Quetsia ordered.

Abbey went into Caroline's room and brought her out.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed excitedly as she ran to give her friend a tight embrace.

"Caroline! You're okay, you're okay." Bonnie said, reassuring herself more than anyone.

"Bonnie, Hayley she's-"

"I know. I saw." Bonnie said sympathetically.

"Wait, _you_ saved me?... Of course it was you!" Caroline said blithely, giving Bonnie another hug.

"Caroline, your suitor desires your presence." Quetsia said.

"I'm going with you." Bonnie declared, standing in front of Caroline.

"Splendid, maybe now you will see them for the savage beasts that they are." Quetsia said.

* * *

"Okay guys, I need ideas, and remember no idea is a bad idea in this case." Damon said.

"When they come here to kill us, we throw Damon's body at them and then make a run for it." Katherine said blithely.

"Bad idea! Next?" Damon asked.

"You know I'm rather fond of Katherine's idea." Kol said smiling.

"Anyone? Seriously _anyone _else?!" Damon asked looking at the four other cells.

"Is anyone getting a signal?" Kol asked, holding up his smart phone.

"We're in _cages _made of stalactite that has been enchanted, you _fool_. What makes you think they would provide you with reception down here?!" Rebekah yelled.

"Hold on!" Stefan said.

"What?!" Everyone else in the room screamed.

"Klaus, do you remember that time when Bonnie trapped you inside Elena's house?" Stefan asked.

"How could I forget, Stefan? Elena has such _wonderful_ hospitality." Klaus said, sounding bitter.

"Again, sorry about that. But, that was a difficult spell even for Bonnie. She needed to draw power from the full moon in order to do it. And the spell only lasted for a few days." Stefan said.

"_Only?_" Klaus scoffed.

"The point _is _the witches are channeling something, and once we severe their link then we're free." Stefan said.

"And what do we do once we find their source of power? Destroy it with my _mind?_" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Bonnie is around here somewhere. If she can get to it-"

"Wait, wait, did you just ask me to put _my _life in the hands of _Bonnie Bennett_?!" Damon asked abhorred.

"So, basically we should all just say our good-byes right now?" Rebekah asked sarcastically.

"Good-bye, Rebekah! See you in hell!" Kol said sarcastically.

"Guys, there's still hope." Stefan said.

"Haven't you heard? Hope's a bitch." Damon said bluntly.

All of a sudden, the doors slammed open, revealing the faces of Quetsia, Abbey, Caroline, and Bonnie.

"Caroline!" Klaus, Tyler, Stefan,Kol, and Rebekah yelled.

"Caroline! Bonnie!" Elena yelled.

Caroline used her vampire speed, and ran directly towards Klaus' cell. She took his hand in her own, and touched her forehead to his, both of them breathing heavily.

Tyler felt awkward being forced to stand so close to the couple because of the limited space in the cell, so he decided to avert his eyes.

"I love you, Klaus." Caroline said, trying to fight the tears behind her eyes.

"I love you, Caroline." Klaus said, not caring who was listening.

"Ah, young love. Such a naïve pursuit." Quetsia said.

Caroline sharply turned her head in anger. "Let us go." Caroline demanded.

"Tell me where the white oak stake is." Quetsia ordered.

Behind Quetsia, Abbey was much too captivated by Quetsia's conversation with Caroline to notice Stefan motioning for Bonnie to come over to his cell. Stefan held up his phone where he typed out a message for Bonnie. _Find the talisman. Destroy it. And we're home free._ Bonnie looked back up at Stefan, and nodded knowing what she had to do.

"Niklaus you requested to see your beloved. Now tell me where the white oak stake is before I'm tempted to kill her." Quetsia threatened.

"Don't threaten Caroline." Bonnie warned.

Quetsia ignored Bonnie. "Where is it?" Quetsia asked, trying to sound amiable.

"I don't know." Klaus said, sounding emotionless.

"Perhaps, watching your lover die will jog your memory." Quetsia said with an evil smile.

"STOP IT!" Bonnie screamed. "You win. I know where it is. I always did. I'll tell you."

"WHAT?!" All the vampire prisoners screamed.

"Witch, you can't tell them anything!" Damon yelled.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asked in shock.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But Quetsia is right, she's not going to stop until all of you are dead. This way you guys won't have to suffer any longer." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, don't listen to her!" Elena entreated.

Bonnie turned to look at Quetsia. "I'll show you if you promise to leave my friends alone, and stop torturing them."

"Solicitation granted." Quetsia said.

"And you're not going to lock Caroline back up, not in that room, not here, not anywhere. Just let her stay here." Bonnie ordered.

"Granted." Quetsia nodded.

Bonnie began leading Quetsia and Abbey towards the door until Caroline stopped her. "Bonnie! Please, don't let them kill my family." Caroline entreated. "I _love _them. _All _of them."

Bonnie looked Caroline in the eye for a long moment, feeling envious of Caroline's love for her family. She broke their eye contact and forced herself through the door.

* * *

"Where is the stake, Bonnie? And this had better not be any tomfoolery." Quetsia warned.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "No, it's not. I love my friends to death, but you know what they say, if you love something, set them free."

Quetsia gently held Bonnie's face in her hands, stoking her cheeks with her thumbs. "Now, you understand, Bonnie. If you truly care for them, you will do everything in your power to relinquish them from this curse that was unfortunately bestowed upon them."

"Get me a map." Bonnie ordered.

"Abbey, bring her a map." Quetsia commanded.

Abbey placed a map of the world on the table in front of them.

Bonnie took one of the markers on the table, and began drawing circles and words in certain areas. She circled Virginal, Louisiana, and England. She pointed to Virgina first. "Mystical Falls, Virgina. Klaus lived here for about a year before moving to Louisiana. He packed up his entire house, leaving almost nothing behind, even though the house is still legally his, there's no trace of anyone ever living there. The stake's not there." Bonnie crossed out Virgina with an _X_. "New Orleans, Louisiana. Klaus lived there for most of last year, and Caroline said he loves it there, but he has _way _too many enemies to keep it in such a vulnerable place. Klaus is not stupid. The stake's not there." Bonnie crossed out Louisiana with an _X_. "London, England. Klaus recently traveled there to take a break from having to deal with his enemies. He hasn't been to England in centuries. No one knows who they are. That's where you'll find the stake." Bonnie circled England with a second circle for emphasis.

"Are you sure about this?" Quetsia asked suspiciously.

"It's my best bet. And the only lead you've got. If you don't believe me, ask Abbey. She was there when Caroline told us about her time in London." Bonnie turned to look at her mother.

"It's true. I heard them say that." Abbey confirmed.

"Well, then. I'm delighted that you've changed your mind about us, Bonnie." Quetsia said smiling.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Bonnie said gravely.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Well, I imagine that you must be starving." Quetsia said.

"Yes."

"Well, feel free to hoard through the kitchen. And Abbey I trust that you will look after things while I am gone." Quetsia said, looking at Abbey.

"You won't be disappointed." Abbey nodded.

Quetsia disappeared into the outside world, closing the door behind her.

"Come, Bonnie. I'll fix you something to eat." Abbey said, leading Bonnie to the kitchen.

* * *

Abbey was busy making Bonnie a sandwich, while Bonnie was unconsciously staring at the growing hybrid bite on her neck. It had been hours since she'd last seen it, and the bite looked like it was devouring her neck.

"Does it hurt?" Bonnie asked, still staring at Abbey's neck.

"No. Quetsia gave me some herbs to block out the hallucinations and the pain. This way my death won't have to be painful." Abbey said nonchalantly.

"How can she be okay with letting you die? You're her family! You're not suppose to be okay with your family just dying! She treats you like a stranger, not a relative!" Bonnie yelled.

"I'm fine with it, Bonnie." Abbey said.

"Well, I'm not! Despite, everything you've done to try to hurt me, I don't want you die! And you wanna know why?! Because you're still my _mother_." Bonnie said.

"You forgive me because you know that I'm right." Abbey said smiling.

"No, Abbey. You're the one who's being brainwashed!" Bonnie insisted. "And I'm gonna prove it you."

Abbey stopped everything that she was doing, and looked up at Bonnie in confusion. "What?!"

"This is for your own good." Bonnie said. She narrowed her eyes at her mother, and began focusing on the aneurysm she was about to deliver.

All of a sudden, Abbey began screaming in pain at the top of her lungs, she pushed her hands over her ears as if to stop her brain from leaking out of them. She knelt down to her knees, tears rapidly streaming down her cheeks in pain. This went on for about ten minutes before Bonnie finally relinquished her mother from the agony. Abbey released a gasp of relief as the endless torture finally vanished. Bonnie kneeled down in front of her mother who was sprawled on the floor. She held her mother's face in her hands, forcing her to look at her.

"Abbey, look at me. Do you see this?" Bonnie held up her phone to show Abbey the reflection of the hybrid bite on her neck.

Abbey gasped in fear as she saw the hideous infection on her neck.

"Do you want to die?" Bonnie asked.

Abbey shook her head as she cried at the bite.

"Abbey, you are not going to die. Do you hear me? I'm going to save you. We're going to save my friends. And then I'm going to heal you. Pull yourself together. We're getting out of here." Bonnie said with happy tears running down her cheeks as well.

Abbey stood up and forced herself to smile, wanting to believe her daughter's words.

"Abbey, listen carefully. Quetsia used a talisman to imprison my friends in their cells. What was it?" Bonnie asked gravely.

Abbey sniffled as she searched for the words. "The temple. The statue. The witches are drawing power from it. Back then when Quetsia was still young, that statue had been associated with multiple domestic murders. It is sacred to her. But there is a catch."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"In order to destroy it, you must offer the blood of a deceased supernatural being. Someone has to die." Abbey said inscrutably.

Bonnie was overwhelmed by this information. She thought for a long moment before speaking again. "I know what I have to do."

* * *

"Yo, Klaus! I'm really happy for you, really...actually not really. I honestly don't want to spend the last few hours of my life watching you and Caroline make googly eyes at each other. So, someone give me a plan that does not involve putting my life in the hands of Bonnie Bennett because let's be honest, she's going to dance on my grave." Damon complained.

"I would take a piss on your grave too." Kol said smirking.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Kol.

"Guys, these could be our last words. Let's not waste them by talking about piss." Stefan said.

"Why don't we all just blame Elena? She's the reason we're all in this mess." Katherine said.

"How is this _my_ fault?" Elena asked offended.

"_You're _the one who just _had _to have a Thanksgiving dinner. And it was _you're _idea to invite Caroline. And knowing Caroline she just _had _to bring the entire family." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Caroline complained.

"You know it's true." Katherine said.

"Hey Caroline, have you seen Hayley?" Tyler asked, finally gaining the courage to look in Klaus and Caroline's direction.

"Tyler." Caroline couldn't find the heart to tell him.

* * *

Abbey helped Bonnie drag Hayley's corpse into the temple.

"So, how much blood do we need?" Bonnie asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"_A lot_." Abbey responded.

Bonnie and Abbey laid the life-sized statue right next to Hayley.

"Bring me the bowl and the sacrificial knife." Abbey ordered.

Bonnie handed her the things, and Abbey punctured the knife into Hayley's neck, using the bowl to catch the blood that spilled out. The bowl was nearly full when Abbey ripped the knife out of Hayley's broken neck.

"Repeat after me, and then pour the blood over the statue." Abbey said, and began reciting an incantation. Bonnie did as her mother ordered and poured. They chanted faster and louder, until the statue caught fire. After a few minutes of burning the statue disappeared, and all traces of magic vanished.

"Caroline, do you know something?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"I don't think right now is the best time." Caroline said gently.

"You know something, what is it?" Tyler questioned.

"Obviously, she doesn't have an answer for you, mate. She doesn't have to answer unless she wants to." Klaus said, coming to Caroline's aid.

Tyler glowered at Klaus, causing Klaus to give him an even more frightening stare.

"Let's not do this here. Or any other place." Caroline said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Bonnie and Abbey. "Caroline!" Bonnie said blithely.

"Bonnie? What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"I did it! I broke the spell!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"No way." Damon said in disbelief.

"Seriously?! You're going to argue with her about _this_?!" Caroline asked in disbelief. She ripped the bars from Klaus' cell with ease.

Everyone punched through their own cells, walking away like a boss.

Klaus used his vampire speed to run into Caroline's arms, picking her up and spinning her around, and then kissing her passionately as if he hadn't seen her in a century.

Damon used his vampire speed to run to Elena, giving her a protective embrace, kissing her like it was their first time.

Katherine and Elijah ran to each other using their vampire speed. Katherine wrapped her legs around Elijah, never wanting to ever let go. They kissed each other with so much emotion, they didn't need words to communicate their feelings.

Stefan and Rebekah found themselves standing in the center of all the happy couples surrounding them. Stefan and Rebekah smiled at each other as they made eye contact, giving each other a warm embrace in celebration.

Kol and Anna found that they were one of the only ones not celebrating. Kol held his arms out for Anna to give him a hug, a huge smirk on his handsome face. Anna just rolled her eyes and walked away. Kol watched her walk away and shrugged to himself.

Tyler stood in the corner, staring at all of the happy couples. He just wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Okay, guys. We have to get out of here. I mean I know I sent Quetsia off to London, but she could still be back any second." Bonnie said.

"How did you send her to London?" Damon asked.

"I'll tell you on our way home." Bonnie said, and turned around to find Quetsia in the doorway.

"Bonnie." Quetsia said gravely.

"Qu-Quetsia." Bonnie stuttered.

"Once again I've been betrayed. Even by my own flesh and blood. Even you, Abbey." Quetsia turned her attention onto Abbey.

"You did something. You influenced me so I would help you." Abbey said angrily.

"You wanted to help me. You wanted to help your daughter. I simply gave you the push you required." Quetsia explained.

"Not like this." Abbey said.

"Now you will _all _pay the price. You chose to side with the vampires. Now you will be treated as one. You two are _not _my family." Quetsia said. Quetsia began giving all the vampires in the room painful aneurysms, causing them to collapse in agony on the floor, and created a circle of fire around everyone in the room.

Bonnie began counteracting her magic with her own, causing the flames to soften and relieve most of the pain from the aneurysms.

"You don't want to fight me, Bonnie." Quetsia warned.

"I'll die anyway. So, I might as well go down fighting." Bonnie said.

All of a sudden, the rest of the Bennett witches entered the room, causing Bonnie and Quetsia to cease their magical combat.

"Bonnie, stop." Grams said, walking up from the crowd.

"No, Grams. She tried to kill me." Bonnie remonstrated.

Grams had a look of confusion on her countenance, as if she didn't know how to feel.

"Enough. Kill them all." Quetsia ordered.

At once, the witches delivered aneurysms, and created a circle of fire around Bonnie and the vampires. The fire was slowly inching its way toward them, but the vampires were in too much pain to care. The pain was blinding them, and blocking out the burning sensation caused by the fire.

Bonnie was doing everything she could to push the fire back, but she was fighting about a hundred Bennett witches. All she could do was slow it down, she needed a miracle.

"STOP! PLEASE, STOP! QUETSIA! I WILL DO ANYTHING! JUST SPARE THEIR LIVES!" Bonnie entreated.

The witches ignored Bonnie, and continued with the punishment they were delivering.

Bonnie broke into tears, as she continued to will the fire to back away.

All of a sudden, a gust of wind sped past the door, causing the witches to break concentration. The fire disappeared and the vampires were relieved of their pain.

Quetsia was looking everywhere for the figure that had broken in, she had her hand up ready to smite the perpetrator.

Bonnie blinked, and saw that Quetsia had disappeared. She had been standing in front of her only a second ago. She heard a loud _thud _on the wall, sounding as if someone's skull had been crushed, and it sounded like someone was drinking through a straw. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the sound, and found a large vampire with short brown hair drinking Quetsia like a barbaric animal.

Quetsia raised her hand, attempting to give the _monster _an aneurysm, but she was losing life every time the creature sucked.

The witches began giving the creature covered in blood a huge aneurysm, causing him to bite down on Quetsia's neck even harder, holding his head in pain.

At once, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, Stefan, and Damon began slaughtering the witches, one by one, cutting their heads, jugulars, ripping out hearts. It was the most brutal massacre that has ever been committed.

The mysterious vampire finally drained Quetsia of all her blood, dropping her lifeless body to the ground.

The vampire finally turned around to face his allies, revealing his face.

"Alaric?" Elena asked in shock.

"Hello, Elena." Alaric greeted with a warm smile.

"Ric?" Damon asked, shocked.

"Damon." Alaric nodded.

"Wait, how did you know?" Stefan asked.

"Thank Bonnie." Alaric said, looking at Bonnie.

"I was able to send him a message when I was in the temple." Bonnie explained.

"Thank Jesus!" Damon praised. "Oh, and not that I'm complaining but you could have showed up at a less crucial moment! What took you so long?!"

"There was traffic." Alaric said sarcastically. "I WAS DRIVING AS FAST AS I COULD,YOU DICK! DO YOU THINK I HAVE TIME TO STOP AT ALL THE RED LIGHTS?! I DROVE PAST ALL THE STOP LIGHTS AND SIGNS! I PROBABLY BROKE 50 LAWS _JUST _ON MY WAY HERE! I PROBABLY KILLED 60 OLD LADIES BY DRIVING PAST THE PEDESTRIAN WALK WAY WHEN IT WAS A RED LIGHT!"

"Okay, no need to get so defensive." Damon said, raising his hands in surrender.

Alaric glowered at Damon.

Elena ran to give Alaric a big bear hug. "Thank you for coming, Ric." Elena said.

"How could I not?' Alaric asked softly.

"Can we just go? Because this extended Thanksgiving is just _way _too much for me to handle." Katherine complained.

Elijah held Katherine by the waist, and led everyone outside, being careful not to step on any of the dead bodies surrounding them.

* * *

"So, just to be clear you never had any intention of telling them where the stake was?" Damon asked.

"No, Damon. I don't even know where it is." Bonnie said.

"So, basically we had to listen to Damon bitch about you for an entire hour for no reason?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"I guess so." Bonnie said.

"Well, at least the one good thing about being cell mates with Damon is that I got to repeatedly abuse him whenever I pleased." Kol said smirking.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Kol, remembering the experience.

Bonnie and all the vampires were walking away from the abandoned building, trying to find a way of transportation. It was a little past midnight, so only the vampires could see where they were going since there were no street lights in the middle of no where. Kol offered Bonnie his hand, but she refused to take it, so she had to make sure she stayed close to the group.

"Hey, Bonnie. Are you as crazy as your crazy ass witch ancestors?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Damon." Elena warned.

"What? It's a good question." Damon said defensively.

"Well, I don't support genocide of any kind." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Have I mentioned how much I _hate _witches?" Damon said bitterly.

"Really? Because I never would have guessed, after hearing you complain for the millionth time about how much you want to kill Quetsia and the Bennett witches." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Like if I could be Hitler for a day, and choose one race to commit genocide against, it would be witches." Damon said blithely.

"_All _witches?" Elena asked.

"Yup. But I want to smack them around first before they died." Damon slapped the air with his hand, pretending someone was there.

"You'd never hurt _Bonnie. _She did save your life, after all." Elena said.

"We'll see." Damon said inscrutably.

"Guys, this maybe the last time we hang out before I leave. Let's not waste it, talking about genocide." Caroline said blithely.

Klaus had an arm wrapped around Caroline's waist, and Caroline wrapped both of her arms and around his toned torso.

"And what should we talk about, then?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Let's talk about how we're all still here. And after everything we've been through, we survived." Caroline said.

"Yes, but the down side is Kol's still here." Damon said, sounding disappointed.

Kol slapped Damon upside the head, annoyed at Damon's statement.

"Ow." Damon complained.

"Hold on, Caroline. We're not all here. Hayley's not with us." Tyler stopped abruptly. "We have to go back!"

"Tyler, no. She's not there." Caroline said.

"What do you mean?!" Tyler asked.

"Tyler...she didn't make it." Caroline confessed.

"What?!" Tyler was shocked. "What do you mean?! How?!"

Caroline averted her eyes, afraid Tyler will see the truth in her eyes.

"Caroline, tell me." Tyler demanded.

"You ought to watch your tone, mate." Klaus glowered.

"Caroline, what happened?" Tyler asked angrily.

Klaus stood in front of Caroline in a protective stance, squeezing his hands in a tight first.

"Klaus, wait. Tyler has the right to know." Caroline said, walking in front of Klaus.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"I killed her." Caroline said bluntly.

"You what?!" Tyler asked in shock.

"I _had _to, Tyler." Caroline said. "She attacked _me_."

"No! She wouldn't do that!" Tyler said defensively.

"She what?!" Klaus yelled furiously.

"Klaus it's fine. _I'm_ fine. She got what she deserved." Caroline said.

"Why would she attack you?" Tyler yelled.

"She was jealous. She thought if she got rid of me, you would finally love her." Caroline said.

"Let's finish this conversation when I'm _not _around." Damon said.

"Tyler, it's true. I saw the whole thing. It was self defense." Bonnie said.

Tyler looked to the ground, trying to process this new information.

"I should have killed her myself." Klaus said to himself.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself. She was a crazy bitch." Caroline said reassuring Klaus.

Klaus looked up into Caroline's eyes. "You're right. It's Tyler's fault!" Klaus said, sharply turning to Tyler with daggers in his eyes. "This is all _your _fault! You brought that wolf here. _You _put Caroline's life in danger."

"I didn't do anything!" Tyler yelled.

"Guys, Hayley is dead. Fighting won't change anything." Caroline said.

"But, it will make me feel better." Klaus said, feigning a smile.

"Let's just keep walking. Klaus and Caroline can walk next to me while Tyler walks next to Bonnie." Stefan suggested.

Klaus and Caroline walked next to Stefan while Tyler walked next to Bonnie who was the furthest from Stefan.

* * *

Bonnie and the vampires finally reached Mystic Falls once they found vehicles to take them there. It was 5:00 AM when everyone reached Elena's house.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, so see ya suckers!" Damon said to the Originals, gleefully.

"Elena. Bonnie. I'm going to miss you guys _so _much!" Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

They came together into a warm group hug.

"You better call, or write!" Elena and Bonnie said.

"Of course! We should totally do this again next year!" Caroline suggested excitedly.

"NO!" Everyone except for Caroline screamed at the top of their lungs.

Caroline pouted at their reaction.

Bonnie turned to look at Klaus. "Klaus, please. My mother, she needs your blood." Bonnie entreated.

Klaus turned to look at Abbey, seeing her repulsive hybrid bite has nearly engulfed her entire neck. "See looks perfectly healthy to me." Klaus said smirking.

"Klaus, please!" Bonnie begged.

"Klaus." Caroline warned.

"Why should I heal her? She did in fact try to kill me." Klaus said.

"I was influenced by Quetsia. I wasn't in my right state of mind." Abbey said.

"Klaus heal her, please." Caroline entreated.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath before biting into the palm of his hand, extending it to Abbey.

Caroline grabbed his hand before Abbey could take it. "What do you think you're doing?" Caroline asked, sounding jealous.

"Just kidding, love." Klaus said, smirking down at Caroline. "Elena be a dear and go fetch me a cup."

Elena returned from inside her home, and handed Klaus a glass cup.

Klaus reopened the wound in his palm, and let the blood drop into the glass. He handed it to Abbey; Abbey practically licked the glass clean as her wound began to heal.

"Where's my thanks?" Klaus arrogantly asked Caroline.

Caroline smiled, and gave him a tender kiss.

"Stefan, are you really going?" Elena asked.

Stefan looked at Caroline who was giving him a bright smile. "Yeah, I think it's time I find out what it's like living in the fast lane with the Originals."

Elena gave Stefan a warm embrace. "Promise to visit?" Elena asked.

"I'll do my best." Stefan said, giving Elena a warm smile.

"Stefan." Damon said, giving Stefan a tight man hug. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, brother." Stefan said, giving Damon a friendly slap on the back.

"Elena. Give Jeremy my regards." Kol said, feigning a smile.

"Will do, Kol." Elena said.

"Until next time, Elena." Katherine said, smiling sweetly.

"Good-bye, Elena." Rebekah said, not meaning a word of it.

"Katherine. Rebekah." Elena nodded at them.

"Elena, Damon, witch, I have no intention of coming back for Christmas." Klaus said sarcastically, purposefully ignoring Tyler.

"Darn, because I just had the perfect gift for you." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon." Kol said extending his hand for Damon to shake.

Damon looked down at Kol's hand. "Pass."

"What's wrong? Afraid?" Kol asked offended.

"Afraid? No. Stupid? Yes. If I were stupid enough to shake that hand when I saw you break Matt Donovan's hand at your little Original ball." Damon responded.

"Come on, Kol. Get in the car before you cause more trouble." Caroline ordered.

Kol smirked at Damon before he left.

"Where to?" Klaus asked Caroline as he placed his fingertips on her hips.

Caroline thought about it for a moment until she thought of the perfect place, giving Klaus a genuine smile. "New Orleans."

**~A/N So after watching the latest episode, I'm feeling murderous. The werewolf slut got what she deserved. 100 witches are dead. Klaus' speech to Quetsia about how he's going to kill her. (That's how the werewolf slut should die.)** I'll** still watch The Originals, but if there is a possibility that Hayley and the baby won't survive then I am all for that! Still crossing my fingers that the baby dies. On a happier note, New Orleans Baby! **


	9. New Orleans: Welcome to The Big Easy

**A/N ~Okay, I wanted to say thanks again for everyone who reviewed, and thank you for continuing to review and follow this story. It means a lot. So, let's see what kind of trouble these lunatics can cause in New Orleans!~**

Caroline, Stefan, Katherine, and the Originals had just boarded the plane, after what felt like a century to everyone except Caroline. Katherine, Klaus, and Kol had tried budging all the other passengers who were patiently waiting in line, but Caroline wouldn't have it.

Akin to their departure from London, the vampires were enjoying themselves in first class. Klaus and Elijah sat next to their better halves, while Rebekah sat next to Stefan, and Kol was conveniently sitting next to a super model he just met on the plane.

"We should just get our own private jet. It's faster, more convenient, and we won't have to share a plane with these filthy humans." Katherine said.

"Filthy? You're in first class." Caroline said.

"Yes, but I'm still breathing the same air as the middle class passengers."

"Let's not forget that you used to be a peasant in the 1400s." Caroline said.

"Yes, but I got to where I am today by _earning_ it."

"By killing off everyone you ever claimed to love?" Kol asked.

"Well...not _everyone_. Elijah is still here."

Rebekah gently rested her hand on Stefan's shoulder as she leaned in close to his ear. "Word of warning, it's about to crazy, so brace yourself."

Stefan leaned even closer into Rebekah's ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "I thought we already established that crazy was _always _good." Stefan pulled away, raising one eyebrow as he smiled, causing Rebekah to realize she was holding her breath ever since Stefan came close to her body.

Rebekah's jaw dropped, reacting to Stefan's spontaneous answer. Feeling pride that she could still see the man she once fell in love with in Stefan's eyes.

"You know, if you're trying to get rid of me, you're gonna have to do a lot worse." Stefan whispered, his face a few inches from Rebekah's.

"I honestly hope that's not a challenge because if it is, you probably shouldn't say it too loud. My family never backs down from a challenge."

"So, what I'm hear is...challenge accepted?" Stefan raised both his eyebrows.

Rebekah searched Stefan's eyes, attempting to find a sign that told her this moment wasn't real, but she found none. "I just can't believe this."

"What?"

"You." Rebekah leaned back in her chair, creating distance from her and Stefan. "What about the Stefan who loved Elena Gilbert? Who was afraid to have fun? Who thought having any fun at all would lead to a pity party?"

Stefan leaned toward Rebekah, resting his own arms on her arm rest. "Rebekah, that Stefan Salvatore _moved on. _Elena and I are friends, nothing more. And you're right."

Rebekah's eyes widened, wondering what Stefan was about to say.

"For so long, I was afraid to let myself enjoy life because blood was the best thing in my life. I didn't trust myself. I still don't. But I trust _you_." Stefan confessed, taking Rebekah's hand in both of his own.

"Stefan, how do you know-"

"Rebekah." Stefan said softly. "We were friends once. I think we could be good friends again. If that's what you want?"

Rebekah squeezed Stefan's hand, which was still wrapped in Stefan's muscular hands. "You wanna be my friend, Stefan?"

"Do you wanna be my friend?"

Rebekah nodded her head, giving Stefan a confident smile.

All of a sudden, Stefan and Rebekah heard loud clapping coming from behind their seats. "How adorable, Rebekah made a friend!" Katherine said.

"You know what's even more adorable? The sight of _me dissecting_ your entire _ugly-"_

"That's enough, Rebekah. Katerina, leave Rebekah alone." Elijah said.

Katherine gave Elijah an adorable pout.

"Well, I think it's great that you two are friends again." Caroline said.

"Thank you, Caroline." Stefan said.

"Klaus, don't you agree?" Caroline turned to face Klaus who was sitting next to the window.

Klaus finally tore himself away from the book he had been reading for nearly two hours straight. "Hmm?"

"Aren't you happy that Stefan and Rebekah are friends again?"

"Well, it is definitely an improvement from Elena. He did love her though. But she was definitely expendable." Klaus said.

"We're just friends, Nik. Nothing is going to happen." Rebekah stated.

"Of course." Klaus said with a knowing smile.

"Rebekah, if you're going to be entertaining, then I hope you will have the decency to learn from Nik's mistakes, and learn to use a hotel." Kol said blithely.

Rebekah began rising from her chair, but Stefan held her down. "Rebekah, he's not worth it."

"Don't be so defensive, Rebekah." Klaus said.

"Klaus didn't mean anything by it, right Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, love. I'm feeling a tad bit cramped. Would you like to give me a hand by helping me stretch in the bathroom?"

Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, Katherine, and Elijah moaned in pain as they heard Klaus' request.

"_Hah!_" Caroline feigned laughter, practically seething. "YOU ARE _SO FUNNY!_" Caroline attempted to roughly shove Klaus' shoulder, but her efforts were futile. "I am not going through _that _flight all over again!"

Klaus smirked as he returned to his book.

All of a sudden, loud music began emitting from Kol's smart phone.

"She was a girl from Birmingham  
She just had an abortion  
She was case of insanity  
Her name was Pauline, she lived in a tree

She was a no one who killed her baby  
She sent her letters from the country  
She was an animal  
She was a bloody disgrace"

"Did you change your ring tone recently?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"As a matter a fact, I did. Thank you for noticing." Kol responded.

Caroline gasped as she heard the ring tone. "Okay, first of all, Kol! How can you listen to that disgusting music?!"

"I can relate to it." Kol said.

Caroline shook her head. "Okay, that's not what's important. You were suppose to turn off your phone! The plane could crash!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Caroline." Kol answered his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Kol Mikaelson." Kol said confidently.

"Kol...this is Tami. I changed my mind...I'm having your child...I'll send you the bill." Tami's voice was muffled in her tears.

"WHAT?!"

One of the flight attendants spotted Kol when he shot out of his seat, almost crushing his phone with his bare hands, resembling a maniac. Her heart nearly stopped as she saw the phone pressed against his ear, running over to where the Originals were seated.

"Sir! Sir! Excuse me, sir!" The flight attendant said when she stood in front of Kol.

Kol just gave her the hand, telling her to get lost. "NO! You are not!" Kol screamed into the phone.

"YES! I AM!" Tami screamed in Kol's ear.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The flight attendant asked.

"Do you mind?!" Kol said to the flight attendant.

"Kol!" Caroline warned.

Kol covered his smart phone so Tami couldn't hear him. "Did you not hear that strumpet? She's going to keep the child, and tell everyone it's mine! I will _not _stand for this!"

"Who cares?! We'll deal with it when we get off the plane, assuming you don't run it into the ground first." Caroline said.

"That would be pretty funny." Katherine stroked her chin, already plotting a devious scheme.

"Stop it! Killing both of Elijah's cars is one thing, but killing a plane is an entirely different story! You could actually kill someone." Caroline said.

"I honestly don't see the difference. I mean we killed Austin." Katherine said.

The flight attendant had a horrified look on her countenance, after hearing Katherine's last statement. _Who are these people?!_

Caroline caught the look on her face, and decided to smile and nod, pretending she didn't hear Katherine's honest confession. "Klaus." Caroline whispered, roughly shoving him, but having no effect on him whatsoever.

"Yes?" Klaus asked, still keeping his eyes on the book in his hands.

"Take away Kol's phone." Caroline ordered.

Klaus immediately looked up from his book, sharply closing it. "Do I look like Kol's father to you?"

"No, you look like my very understanding, very hot, very selfless boyfriend." Caroline batted her eyelashes at Klaus.

"Boyfriend. Yes. Hot. Yes. The other two? No so much." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Klaus." Caroline pouted.

Klaus released a sigh, not able to reject Caroline. "Kol, put down the phone." Klaus called, not bothering to turn around.

"No! You cannot ask for more money! You gold digging whore!" Kol yelled, now pacing back and forth through the aisle.

The flight attendant was overwhelmed by the drama unfolding before her. _Are these people serial killers or just insanely rich?! Should I be afraid?_

"Hey! Do not blame me for not knowing how to put on a condom! I shouldn't have to!" Kol yelled, the entire plane now listening.

Caroline nudged Klaus in the ribs, using her eyes to point to Kol.

"Kol, if you do not hand over your phone, I will reach down your throat and show you, your spleen." Klaus said nonchalantly.

The flight attendant was even more appalled than before. _Okay, these people are outta their minds! I'm so quitting after this!_

"Klaus." Caroline warned, using her eyes to point to the flight attendant.

"Do you want this plane to crash or not?" Klaus asked.

All of a sudden, everyone's bodies were thrown forward, causing those passengers that were seated to fly into the seat in front of them, while Kol and the flight attendant were thrown to the floor in the aisle.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All anyone could hear was the sound of panic and screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Katherine screamed, feeling her forehead in the area where she hit her head.

"My phone." Kol complained as he watched it slide to the other side of the plane.

"KOL!" Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Stefan, Katherine, and Elijah screamed at the top of their lungs.

"I DO NOT GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS!" The flight attendant screeched, finally allowing her temper to surface.

"_Oh, don't be ridiculous, Caroline. The plane isn't going to crash, Caroline. Let me talk to my baby mama in private, Caroline._" Caroline mocked Kol.

"Now, there's no need to be nasty." Kol said.

"Are you kidding me?! We're all gonna die because you're an _idiot_!" Caroline screamed, holding on to Klaus as the plane continues to plummet.

"Correction, _they _are going to die." Kol pointed to all the human passengers surrounding them.

"Kol!" Caroline warned.

"Wait a second!" The flight attendant interrupted. "Are you terrorists?!"

Kol thought about it for a moment. "That sounds plausible, let's go with that."

"What?! NO! Kol is just a complete _moron_!" Caroline screamed.

"Well, I have to say that this is definitely more fun. Although I would omit that whole hitting my head thing. But other than that this could be fun. I _love _sky diving!" Katherine said.

"Katerina." Elijah gave Katherine a disappointed look.

"I'll climb on your back and we can share a parachute." Katherine said.

Flashing red lights filled the plane, while oxygen masks dropped in front of each seat. Over the intercom, the voice of the pilot emitted through the speakers. "Attention all passengers, it seems that a cellular device has interfered with the plane. We strongly urge all of you to stay calm. We ask all of you to form single file lines at the front of the plane where we will begin to hand out parachutes."

Immediately, every single passengers began pushing and shoving, doing whatever was necessary to get to the front as soon as possible. The entire ordeal was a fiasco, and it didn't help that Katherine and the Originals were cutting through the mob like a machete slicing butter. Innocent civilians were being thrown left and right, creating room for Katherine and the Originals as if they were royalty, which technically they were.

"Hey! You guys, you cannot just do that!" Caroline and Stefan were trying to catch up to them.

"Just be thankful that I fed before we got on this plane." Katherine said, throwing a man a few seats back, holding him by the throat.

"Why are _you guys _in such a rush? It's not like you have anything to lose." Caroline said.

"It's not about that, sweetheart. It's about who deserves those parachutes more. The useless humans...or the royal family of New Orleans?" Klaus said, guiding Caroline to the front of the plane.

* * *

The vampires reached the front of the plane to find that the pilot, and other members of the staff have already jumped off the plane, leaving behind only four parachutes with a letter attached. The door had already been locked behind them, so all they were hearing was the angry pounding on the door. Caroline picked up the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Passengers,_

_If you are reading this, then you are probably about to die. I understand that you might feel a bit mislead by me telling you to stay calm. As you might have already realized, I have already abandoned the plane, but I am not entirely evil. I have left you four parachutes, which I leave for you all to decipher who is deserving of the last four. I hope you accept my apology. The airline had a mix up today, accidentally putting too many parachutes on another plane that were originally supposed to be located on the one crashing at this moment. Being the direct cause of the lack of parachutes. God bless you all!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your faithful pilot_

"Apology not accepted." Katherine said. "But then again, I'm not the one dying, so I'm gonna leave it up to _them _on whether they want to forgive him or not." Katherine pointed to the vibrating door.

"How could he do this?!" Caroline screamed at the letter.

"Faithful pilot my ass." Stefan scoffed.

The plane rocked forward even further, causing the passengers to temporarily lose balance.

"Can we go now?!" Kol complained.

Klaus, Kol, Elijah, and Stefan began strapping themselves with a parachute. Caroline tightly wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck, while Rebekah and Katherine did the same with Stefan and Elijah.

"Klaus, I don't feel right about this. What about those innocent people?" Caroline asked.

"That pilot condemned those civilians to death, not us. They are beyond help. And even if we can still help them, I will not put your life in danger. If this plane crashes, it will explode. Fire can still kill _you_. There is nothing on this Earth that would compel me to put your life on the line. Do you understand me?" Klaus said.

Caroline slowly nodded her head, not being able to think of an argument.

Klaus passionately kissed Caroline as all the vampires jumped out of the plane at the same time.

* * *

Caroline, Stefan, Katherine, and the Originals stepped out of their limo, looking exceptional as always. They stood in front of a massive building, which was almost entirely black and resembling a castle. It was intimidating, but gorgeous, and was located in the center of New Orleans.

"Subtle." Stefan said, trying to look at the top of the building, while shielding his eyes from the sun.

"You know me so well." Klaus said smirking.

"He got his vampire minions to build it in less than a month." Caroline added.

"Why am I not surprised?" Stefan said.

"They were happy to do it." Klaus said.

"And I will never understand why." Rebekah commented.

"Unlike _some _people they feel honored to serve their king." Klaus said.

"Fortunately, you're not _my _king. I only answer to myself." Rebekah said.

"You should feel grateful that you have a bed to sleep in."

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Guys, lets just go inside." Caroline said, taking Klaus' hand and leading everyone into the massive building.

There were guards everywhere to greet them a warm welcome. Each one either taking off their hats, or bowing, or both.

"Welcome back Mr. Mikaelson...Welcome back Ms. Forbes...It's good to have you back my King...We've missed you Ms. Pierce...I hope you had a pleasant stay Ms. Mikaelson." The guards continued to shower them with praises.

"I'd like to introduce you gentlemen to my friend, Stefan." Klaus said, showing Stefan to his loyal followers. "Stefan is going to be staying with us for some time. You will treat him no differently than you would treat the rest of my family. Am I understood?"

All the guards nodded simultaneously.

Klaus turned back to Stefan. "Well, I believe it's time to show you New Orleans, Stefan."

* * *

"Whoa, what is this place?" Stefan asked in amazement. Stefan looked around as he stepped into the two story night club. The dimly lit room was a sight to behold, there was an open bar surrounded by hoards of people, anxious to buy another drink. There was a gigantic mob surrounding the center stage, dancing and bobbing their heads to the rhythm. Everyone was having the time of their lives, it felt as if the entire atmosphere shifted when they walked into the club.

"The Blue Nile." Rebekah said.

"If there's one thing these lunatics can agree on it's that, the Blue Nile is our favorite place in New Orleans." Caroline said.

"Take a closer look, Stefan. There's secrets hidden in the Blue Nile." Klaus said.

Stefan wondered what Klaus meant by that for a moment, and then focused on his surroundings. There was something about the atmosphere, the crowd, the mood, the sensation was so..._familiar_. Stefan finally caught on to what Klaus meant. "I've been here before."

"Indeed. We came across this club back in the 20s." Klaus said.

"You loved it here, Stefan. We all did. We used to come here every night." Rebekah added.

"Wait, why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Caroline asked.

"You said you loved surprises." Klaus answered.

Katherine led Elijah to her usual spot at the bar. "Yo, bartender! Seven shots of tequila!" Katherine snapped her fingers at him.

Everyone raised their shot glass.

"A toast, to Stefan Salvatore and to New Orleans. You're in for a wild ride." Katherine winked before everyone chugged their own shots.

"I got one." Stefan picked up a new shot of tequila. "To Klaus and Rebekah for having decent taste in clubs. To Katherine for bringing Klaus to town, for turning Caroline and I into vampires, plotting all her devious schemes because without her...as crazy as it sounds if Katherine wasn't evil, we wouldn't all be here today. To Caroline for being her uncontrollable controlling self because she's a big reason why the Mikaelson's aren't ripping each other's jugulars out. To Elijah for keeping the peace, and keeping Katherine somewhat sane. And to Kol...for making us all swim a few hundred miles to get back to civilization...To having having fun...and never looking back." Everyone clinked each other's glasses and threw the liquor back into their throats.

"Just to be clear, Caroline, Rebekah, and Katherine never even got their hair wet." Kol said.

Katherine pointed to her fierce curly hair. "Do you know how lucky you have to be born with hair this fabulous?...Just ask Elena, she tried looking this good...didn't work out too well for her. She was a fashion disaster. I refuse to damage these priceless locks in some filthy seawater. Ugh."

Caroline delicately touched one of her curly blonde locks. "Do you have any idea how long it takes me to curl this?! I am not going to ruin a perfectly good curl when I can use Klaus as a motor boat, besides he likes it when I straddle him."

"Ew. Why do you tell me these things?" Kol complained.

"Why are you trying to call me out?!" Caroline yelled.

"Yeah, do you know how long it takes me to straighten my hair?!" Rebekah said, helping Katherine and Caroline team up on Kol.

"Whoa." Kol held up his hands in surrender. "If I didn't know any better I would say that it's that time of the-"

"Kol." Klaus said under his breath, signaling to his brother to stop talking immediately.

Kol reluctantly sighed. "Fine. I caused the plane crash. I'm sorry I ruined your footwear, ladies."

"Damn straight." Katherine said.

"You're buying me a new pair." Caroline stated.

"Me too." Katherine and Rebekah said.

"Now hold on!" Kol complained, looking at Katherine and Caroline. "Why can't you just get Nik and Elijah to buy you your own God damn shoes?!"

"Because I want your credit card." Caroline said.

"We're going to shop until your credit card gets rusty from being swiped so many times." Katherine said.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" Kol chuckled. "If that card runs out, I will just steal Donald Trump's."

"Oh my God, you think we're trying to financially hurt you, that's _so_ cute." Katherine mocked.

"We're going to hurt you, emotionally, physically, mentally, and everything in between." Caroline said.

Kol turned to his brothers who were quite satisfied idly standing by as their girlfriends continued to rip into Kol. "A little help?"

Klaus and Elijah simultaneously shook their heads.

"You cowards!" Kol yelled.

"I tried to warn you." Klaus shrugged.

"Well, it's not like you don't deserve it, after what you said." Elijah said.

"Come on, guys, you can rip Kol's head off tomorrow. Let's just focus on right now." Stefan said.

"Stefan's right." Caroline raised a newly filled tequila shot. "A toast, to the Mikaelson family and all its new members. You guys are a bunch of crazy lunatics and I love you all. And I wouldn't change a single thing about you guys, and I wouldn't want you to. You are the funnest people I've ever met, and you're also the realest people, believe it or not. And a toast to Klaus, for opening my eyes and showing me what I was missing out on. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone clinked their glasses once more, and tossing their liquor down their throats, feeling a rush from the burning sensations in their windpipes.

A new artist stepped on stage, playing a beautiful jazz song.

Klaus, Caroline, Katherine, and Elijah went off to dance, while Kol found a random girl to dance with, leaving Rebekah and Stefan at the bar.

Stefan and Rebekah looked at each other for a moment, almost as if they were staring into each other's soul.

"May I have this dance?" Stefan extended his hand to Rebekah.

Rebekah took his hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

Stefan placed one hand on her lower back while the other was gently holding her hand. Rebekah held one hand on Stefan's shoulder blade, while the other met Stefan's.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Rebekah smiled at Stefan.

"I don't know, can you trust me?"

"I already do."

Stefan smiled at Rebekah's response.

"You're actually being fun, don't tell Elena. I've missed this Stefan, no offense."

Stefan chuckled. "To be honest, Rebekah. So have I. And I didn't realize how much I missed him until recently."

"Stick with me and I'll make sure he never goes away." Rebekah said smiling.

Stefan twirled Rebekah as they moved even closer to the stage.

* * *

"Stop staring." Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear.

Caroline had been unconsciously staring at Stefan and Rebekah as they danced from across the room. "Can I help it if I'm a sucker for a happy ending?"

"The upshot will be fine. Those two will end up together without any interference from you." Klaus said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I was there when they first fell in love, remember? They both had this fire inside of them when they were with each other. They still do. Always wanting more out of life. And this place will only remind them of why they fell in love in the first place."

"If you really believe that then why did you always tell Stefan that him and Elena were meant to be?"

"I never said they were going to be together forever. I said that he loved her, which was true, either that or he was just plain stupid."

Caroline giggled. "I think it was a little of both."

"Yes, the fair Elena. Also known as the curse of the Salvatores. Forever cursed to love the same girl...or the girl with the same face as her."

"What about us? Will we stay together forever? Will you love me for all of eternity?" Caroline asked, looking up into Klaus' gorgeous blue eyes.

Klaus leaned his head down, his nose touching Caroline's. "Yes." His lips closing the gap, applying a soft kiss to her supple lips. Klaus slowly pulled away, his lips less than an inch away from hers. "Lets go."

In less than a second, Klaus and Caroline disappeared from where they were standing in the club, no where to be found.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline appeared in their bedroom back at their empire. The blonde vampires were attacking each other with hungry kisses, using their hands to deepen them. Their hearts were racing as their minds were getting dizzy from excitement. Their tongues wrestling and teasing each other as they began stripping off each other's jackets. Klaus picked up Caroline, bridal style, and laid her down on the bed. Klaus applied another hot kiss on her lips before Caroline pulled away.

"Wait!" Caroline said.

"What's wrong?!" Klaus asked.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Well, Sweetheart, I was planning on inserting my-"

"NOT THAT! Get your mind outta the gutter!" Caroline yelled. "You said you refused to do _this_." Caroline was gesturing to their hungry bodies. "Unless I _wooed _you."

"Well, consider me _wooed_." Klaus said before burying his head in Caroline's neck.

Caroline released a few moans before pushing Klaus off of her once again. "Wait a second. Why would you forfeit?" Caroline asked.

"Do you even need to ask? I almost lost you. You don't know how I felt when Quetsia threatened your life. She could have killed you right in front of me. I felt powerless. And it killed me. Do you understand what I would have done if that witch had actually managed to do it?"

"Hey, it doesn't matter about what she _would _have done. What matters is that _I _am here. _You _are here. Look where we are." Caroline looked around the marvelous bedroom. "We're in one of our favorite places in the entire world. _Alone._ I am forfeiting just as much as you are. I want you to show me just how powerful you are." Caroline smirked. "One of the many perks of having the King of Louisiana as your boyfriend."

Klaus kissed Caroline with so much raw emotion, channeling everything he felt in that one kiss. Remembering how he felt in his cell, and how much love he feels for Caroline this very moment.

Caroline began lifting Klaus' shirt up, forcing it above his head, revealing his toned abs, broad chest and the tattoos that Caroline could not stop thinking about. Klaus lifted up Caroline's blouse in one swift movement, revealing her flat stomach and her bright pink bra that barely covered her chest.

Klaus buried both of his hands in Caroline's golden locks, creating a messy, sexy hairdo as he covered her lips with his own. Caroline did the same with Klaus' hair, massaging his scalp, causing him to release a moan every few seconds, his hair looking hot and crazy with his blonde curls standing up.

Klaus was groping her by the waist, and stripped her of her skirt using one hand. Caroline felt her excitement as Klaus dominated her, making her feel like a woman with every movement, and loving every second of it.

Caroline heard the sound of Klaus sliding down the zipper of his jeans, and decided to give him a hand. She forced his jeans all the way down to his ankles, allowing him to kick them off.

Klaus and Caroline revealed their vampire faces, both anxious for hot vampire-hybrid sex. Klaus used his vampire speed to pin Caroline to the bed, kissing her dangerously.

* * *

Katherine and Elijah were sitting at the bar drinking alcohol, while jazz music played in the background.

"I hope we stay here a while. I like it here." Katherine said, drinking her beer.

"Believe me, Katerina. New Orleans has definitely left a mark on our family. We actually found happiness here of all the places in the world. I don't see us sacrificing that anytime soon." Elijah said.

Katherine turned her head to look at Stefan and Rebekah who were on the dance floor. "Stefan deserves to be happy, especially after everything I've put him through."

Elijah rested his hand on Katherine's shoulder. "What happened to him was not your fault. You gave him a chance to _live_. You gave him the chance to _love_. I do not blame you for your actions."

Katherine leaned in until her lips softly pressed up against Elijah's, her lips tasting like sweet beer. Her arms wrapped around his strong neck while his arms looped around her tiny waist, picking her up slightly. They slowly pulled away at the same time, staring into each other's beautiful brown eyes.

"And you gave _me _a second chance." Katherine said.

"And I have no regrets." Elijah smiled.

"Let's get outta here." Katherine winked.

"I'm afraid that our home will be a bit preoccupied when we arrive. I noticed that Niklaus and Caroline have already left." Elijah said, looking around.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to show them how it's done." Katherine smirked.

* * *

Stefan and Rebekah made it back to the bar to take a break from dancing.

"Bartender! Keep the shots coming and don't stop!" Rebekah called.

Stefan and Rebekah raised their shot glasses.

"To old friends, to new beginnings, to plenty more wild nights, and to eternity...we've got all the time in the world to screw it up." Stefan said.

They clinked each other's shot glass, and poured the liquor down their throat, feeling it burn as it traveled down their throats.

"The nights not over yet you know." Rebekah winked, and then grabbed Stefan's hand, leading him outside the club.

"Whoa, where are we going?" Stefan chuckled as he felt the cold night air hit his skin, the moonlight shone on their gorgeous faces.

"New Orleans at night can get scary, so you'd better stick with me." Rebekah said.

"I had no intention of leaving your side anyway." Stefan said.

Rebekah turned back to smile at Stefan.

* * *

"We're here." Rebekah said as they stepped in front of an enormous white building.

"A hospital? You brought me to a hospital?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I know how much you loathe drinking it fresh, so I just thought this was the next best thing." Rebekah said. "I wanted to respect your wishes."

"Rebekah, you have no idea how much this means to me." Stefan said in amazement.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Rebekah said. "Watch and learn Salvatore. I'm about to teach you what it means to be a vampire in New Orleans."

* * *

Kol was still in the night club, doing belly shots off of random girls. The crowd surrounding him applauded every time he felt the alcohol burn his throat.

Kol raised both his hands to silence the crowd. "Yes. I know. I am amazing. You are all too kind."

All of a sudden, loud music was emitting from Kol's phone for the tenth time this entire night.

"She was a girl from Birmingham  
She just had an abortion  
She was case of insanity  
Her name was Pauline, she lived in a tree

She was a no one who killed her baby  
She sent her letters from the country  
She was an animal  
She was a bloody disgrace"

"Dude, that ring tone is tight!" A stranger from the crowd said.

"Thank you. Finally, someone who sees my vision." Kol said before looking at the Caller ID. _Tami_.

Kol rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with this drama again. He pressed ignore, causing Tami to leave him a total of ten voice mails. He'll probably end up deleting them, so he doesn't have to hear her whine about how he's a terrible father.

Kol was drunk dancing with five girls, juking and groping two at a time. They were playing a game of pass the lemon wedge; Kol took his time as he used his tongue to lift the wedge away from the girl's lips.

Kol was much too drunk to notice or even care that he was being watched, whether it was a compliment or ominous was unclear.

* * *

"Excuse me, Doctor?" A young nurse asked.

Rebekah turned around to face the nurse. "Yes?" Rebekah was wearing a long white doctor's coat which she had obviously stolen.

"I've never seen you before, you seem a bit young to be a doctor." the nurse said.

"I look younger than my real age." Rebekah smiled.

"May I see your hospital ID?" the nurse extended her hand.

Rebekah looked down at the hand in front of her, and looked back into the nurse's eyes. "Of course." Rebekah's eyes dilated, completely grasping the nurse's attention. "You know me. I've worked here for five years now. I am the best surgeon at this hospital."

Rebekah released the nurse from her compulsion.

The nurse looked a bit dazed for a moment, and then looked at Rebekah with a smile.

"Doctor...um-"

"Mikaelson."

"Dr. Mikaelson. Thank goodness you're here! We need you in the ER!" The nurse yelled.

Suddenly, a group of nurses, surgeons, and paramedics rushed over, pushing Rebekah in the direction of the emergency room, which was conveniently only a few doors down.

"Um...that's quite alright. I think I'll pass." Rebekah said.

Every staff member abruptly stopped in their tracks, and looked at Rebekah for a moment. They burst out laughing for a good thirty seconds.

"That was a good one Dr. Mikaelson!" The nurse said.

And everyone continued pushing until they made it into the emergency room. The female nurses helped Rebekah get into her scrubs, despite her protests, which they paid no attention.

Rebekah was forced into the operating room with nearly twenty surgeons staring back at her, ready for her to give orders.

* * *

Stefan found the hospital's stash of blood with ease, lifting the lid as he heard Rebekah's voice. He replaced the lid, and went to go see what all the ruckus was about. He peeked through the tiny window of the door, the only thing separating him from the rest of the hospital. He spotted Rebekah being pushed through the emergency room. _They think Rebekah is gonna save someone's life! Oh God! That poor bastard's a goner!_

Using stealth, Stefan sneaked his way into the operating room, making sure to stay in character by putting on his own scrubs.

"Excuse me, Doctor? I was informed that you needed my assistance." Stefan said.

"Yes! Please, come in." Rebekah said.

"Hold on, who is this guy?" One surgeon asked.

"I'm Dr. Salvatore." Stefan said.

"Yes, Dr. Salvatore is a vital necessity to this operation." Rebekah said and whispered into Stefan's ear. "Let's make a run for it."

"If we run this guy dies." Stefan whispered.

"Well, at least we'll be able to sleep at night, knowing we weren't the ones who killed him. Let them find another doctor." Rebekah said.

"Excuse me, but we're kinda on a schedule. We either operate now or we just let him die." Another doctor said.

Stefan and Rebekah looked at the doctor and then looked at each other.

"So, just to be clear, you _don't_ have a P.h.D?" Stefan asked.

"No, that's Nik. I barely had time to finish high school." Rebekah said.

"Wait, Klaus is a certified Doctor?!" Stefan asked.

"Yes, he has his certificate framed in the living room, so none of us ever forget." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we just call him?" Stefan asked.

"I would...but I don't think now would be the best time." Rebekah said.

"Why not?"

"Well, when we left the club, they weren't there...which could only mean one thing."

Stefan furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and predict they are rolling around underneath their bed sheets." Rebekah said, sounding as if she were about to hurl.

"Wow. Okay, too much information."

"Well, one thing you'll learn about living with my family. They share _everything_. And they have no shame."

"Okay, let's say that we do interrupt them. Sure, Klaus will probably smack me around for interrupting, but at least the guy on the operating table will live."

"So, I'm scarred for life once again, but this human gets to live and that makes it all better?"

"Oh come on, it's not like we could get anymore screwed up than we already are." Stefan chuckled.

Rebekah laughed as she shook her head. "You're calling him."

"Excuse me, but this guy is dying as we speak! We should have started ten minutes ago!" The doctor from before said.

Stefan began searching through his contacts for Klaus' name, while Rebekah compelled all the doctors to shut up.

The phone continued to ring until it sent Stefan to voice mail. _If you are calling this number then you either have a death wish or have very good taste. If you leave me a message that is not worth my time, I can guarantee that I will hunt you down and rip your __heart out._

Stefan hung up the phone, and looked at Rebekah. "Well, that was pleasant and..._Original, and such a Klaus thing to say._"

Rebekah giggled. "Caroline tried to get him to let her do his voice mail instead, but he wouldn't have it. Apparently, the King of New Orleans just _has _to have a menacing voice mail that strikes fear into anyone who hears it."

Stefan continued to call Klaus, still being sent to voice mail after a minute of ringing.

Rebekah pulled out her own phone. "Here, I'll try Caroline while you try to get a hold of Nik."

All of a sudden, the patient on the operating table began having a seizure, all the doctors scrambled, trying to hold the patient down.

Rebekah rushed over to hold down the patient's head with her phone in between her ear and shoulder, still ringing. "Stefan!"

"Come on, Klaus! Pick up the damn phone!" Stefan yelled, leaving Klaus an insolent voice mail.

"Caroline! You'd better hop off my brother in the second, and pick up the bloody phone!" Rebekah screamed, leaving Caroline another insolent voice mail.

The other doctors in the room reacted to these outburst by widening their eyes in shock.

"WHAT?!" Klaus and Caroline screamed in Stefan and Rebekah's ears, finally picking up the phone.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Stefan and Rebekah screamed back.

"DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION?!" Klaus and Caroline screamed in unison.

"NEVER MIND!" Stefan and Rebekah yelled.

"Klaus we need you!" Stefan said.

"Doesn't everyone?" Klaus said, sounding bored.

"Caroline, go put some clothes on. I need my brother to focus." Rebekah said.

"Wait...can you _see_ us?" Caroline asked.

"No! Thank the lord for that. You're just too bloody predictable." Rebekah said.

Caroline released a sigh of relief. "Well, what is so important that you had to _interrupt?!"_

"Yes, I was quite fond of that last position, sweetheart." Klaus said.

"I tried to warn you, Stefan. They have _no _shame." Rebekah said, looking sick.

Stefan shook his head. "Klaus, we need you to walk us through how to do surgery."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, time to explain. According to this chart, this guy had a stroke. He had a brain hemorrhage. He had an aneurysm which led to his stroke...huh, that sounds familiar. But now there's bleeding in his brain which is killing his brain cells. Tell us what to do!" Stefan said.

"Wait a second, why are you guys _operating_?! Who in their right minds would let you two cut someone open for medical purposes?!" Caroline asked.

"Long story short, they think we're doctors." Rebekah said.

The doctors in the room were horrified at what they were hearing in this room. They weren't sure if they should be more terrified for the patient or for themselves.

"So, get a real doctor to do it!" Caroline said.

"There's no time. He'll die if we don't do it now." Rebekah said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I specialize in cardiovascular surgery. I only have experience with the heart and the vessels surrounding it." Klaus said.

"How fitting." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Klaus, you have to have some idea about the brain! You're the smartest person I know!" Caroline said.

"Well, I never said I didn't know anything about the human brain, but it is a very complicated subject." Klaus said.

"We'll take it!" Stefan said, rushing over to the patient on the table. "Tell me what to do!" Stefan put the phone down on the small table next to him, putting Klaus on speaker.

"Do you see the scalp?"

"Yes!"

"Create a small incision on the hairline. Be firm, but do not use too much pressure unless your goal is to kill him."

Stefan folded back the skin after making the incision, revealing the skull soaked in blood.

"Take a drill, and cut out a small square. Make sure it's big enough for you to see what's happening."

Stefan cut out a piece of the skull in the shape of a square, allowing for the blood to seep through.

"You're going to need to take the tube to stop the bleeding. Be gentle. The brain is a very delicate organ. Any bruising to the brain could be catastrophic. Any nerve damage could set off a chain of reactions."

"No pressure, right?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"Precisely."

"Klaus, is this safe?" Caroline asked.

"Of course it is, love. Everything is under control."

"Rebekah, grab some tubes so we can hurry things along." Stefan said.

Rebekah stuck some tubes into the pink flesh, draining the excess blood.

"I hope you two know how to sew." Klaus said.

"What?!" Stefan and Rebekah asked.

"How do you expect to be a surgeon without knowing how to close the door you've opened?"

"Maybe it's because I _don't _want to be a surgeon now, before or in the future! Ever!" Rebekah yelled.

"Well, you did in fact want to be human a few years ago. You would have eventually had to learn to sew...or at least knit." Klaus chuckled. "I think that would be a good look for you."

"Why don't you come over here, and say that to me like a man!" Rebekah was seething.

"Klaus, be nice to your sister." Caroline said.

"And what makes you think I was being mean? I simply told her that she would look marvelous with knitting needles for accessories."

"Nik! The next time I see you-"

"Rebekah." Stefan warned. "You can use Klaus as your personal punching bag later, but this guy either lives or dies, right now."

Rebekah cleared her throat. "Who here, knows how to sew?"

Every licensed doctor in the room raised their hand.

"_Well..._no need to brag." Rebekah said.

"Jealous much?" Klaus asked.

Rebekah picked up Stefan's phone, and hung up on her brother, doing the same with her own phone.

"You." Stefan pointed to a random doctor. "Stitch him up, and put his skull back because I'm _done_. I'm _exhausted_."

Rebekah giggled. "You know, it's moments like these that remind me why I love being a vampire. I still can't believe I almost threw it away by wanting to be human."

"We all make mistakes." Stefan smiled.

"Speaking of which, those humans heard everything we said." Rebekah said, ignoring the doctors who were staring.

"Allow me." Stefan said before compelling each doctor to forget they were ever here.

Stefan and Rebekah disappeared before anyone could blink.

* * *

Stefan and Rebekah were laughing hysterically as they ran from the security guards with blood bags shoved down their own clothes.

It was midnight, the only light was emitting from the street lamps and the moon light. The security guards separated to cover more distance. One guard searched the parking lot, having an ominous feeling about his surroundings. He held up his gun, ready for an attack.

He heard giggling in his ear, causing his heart to jump as he sharply turned his gun in that direction to find no one was there. He thought he was going insane for a moment. There was no one there, there never was. No one could be that fast, but it felt so real. He could have sworn that he even felt a stranger's breath brush his ear when he heard the laughter.

He heard a _swooshing_ noise from behind his back, sending chills up his spine. He turned to find the gentle wind touching his face. The wind he felt had been so strong, there was no way this soft feathery air was what he felt a second ago. The gust of wind had felt like a race car had passed by him, going at three hundred miles per hour, but there wasn't a car in sight.

The guard got the feeling that he was being watched, the gun began to tremble as he walked further into the parking lot.

All of a sudden, the gun was knocked out of his hands, sliding to the other side of the parking lot. The man looked at his assailant to find a tall beautiful blonde girl holding two bags of blood in her hands.

"What are you doing with those?" The guard asked, sounding afraid.

Rebekah smiled. "I'll show you." Rebekah used the tube as a straw, and began slowly _slurping _it down, keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

The guard was absolutely repulsed by this sight, his face turning green. After a moment, he threw up his dinner on the cement, filling the air with a foul odor.

"Ew." Rebekah said.

The guard began crawling as he continued to hurl, trying to get as far from Rebekah as possible.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah asked, still _slurping_ her blood.

The guard finally reached his gun as he placed a hand on it just to have a heavy boot crush his knuckles.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" The guard screamed.

Stefan picked him up by his uniform, using both hands. "Okay, first of all, you really need to brush." Stefan cringed from his toxic breath. "Secondly, hasn't anyone told you not to hurt a woman?!" Stefan dropped him on his back, and kicked him square in the face.

Rebekah walked over, and pressed her heel into the skin above the man's heart.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guard continued to scream.

"I know what you are. You _sick_ bastard!" Stefan screamed, slapping a manila folder on the man's chest. "I read your file. What kind of person commits genocide?" Stefan screamed.

"Well, besides Damon." Rebekah commented.

"Damon is Damon." Stefan shrugged.

"Well, it's understandable to want a different species dead, but to murder your own. What kind of freak does that? That is messed up even for me." Rebekah said.

"They had all this evidence against you, but somehow it disappeared because of an unknown reason. Well, let me enlighten you. You were this hot shot rich kid. You had a thriving business. You had hot shot lawyers ready to do your bidding. You picked up a few phones, handed out a few dollar bills and poof...no more evidence, no more case, no more lawsuit. You got away Scott-free...except there was a price to pay...the bad publicity." Stefan said.

"The public couldn't stand the fact that they were buying from a member of the Ku Klux Klan, so investors pulled out, consumers vanished, and so did your money. That's how you got this crappy job as a security guard." Rebekah pulled out a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket. "And I quote, "Suspected members of this newly formed Ku Klux Klan group are under suspicious of using "Voodoo magic," or "black magic," using a priestess." Rebekah grabbed the man by the throat, giving him enough room to speak. "Is. This. True?"

"Burn in Hell."

Rebekah turned back to look at Stefan.

Stefan's face went dark as his eyes turned red, revealing his vampire face, causing the man to soil himself.

Stefan showed him his fangs, opening his mouth wide. "I suggest you start talking. If you haven't already figured it out by now, I'm a vampire. I'm a recovering blood-aholic. I sink my teeth into you, your never going to wake up, and it will be a painful experience."

The man had tears in his eyes, but refused to break his silence.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be one of the stupid ones." Stefan used his vampire speed to shove the man's wrist into his mouth, aggressively slashing into his carotid artery.

The man wailed in pain, begging for him to stop.

"What's that?" Rebekah cupped her hand over her ear as if she was straining to hear what the man was saying. "You're ready to spill your guts about this whole voodoo priestess nonsense?"

The man continued to cry in pain as Stefan took another bite out of his wrist.

"Men." Rebekah scoffed. "They never know what's good for them. They know they're going to get hurt, but they jump off the cliff anyway."

The man's cries began to subside as his face turned paler by the second.

"You're about to die in a few seconds. You can still save _yourself_." Rebekah whispered.

"Do you know why I was caught in the first place?" The man whispered softly. "I was the suicide bomber, but it was defective. I'm not afraid of death."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the man. "Stefan, that's enough."

Stefan ignored her, he was absolutely captivated by the luscious taste of the fresh blood. All he could hear was the beat of the man's heart, how the heart beat was slowly weakening every time he swallowed. He was chomping, swallowing, and moaning at how delicious this blood was. He forgot how much better the fresh stuff was, he'd been repressing his urges for so long that it all came flooding back at once.

"Stefan! STEFAN!" Rebekah screamed, but Stefan was lost in his own little world.

Rebekah finally tore Stefan off the man, after several attempts of roughly rubbing his shoulder to get his attention.

The man fell to the ground, landing on his head.

Stefan landed on his back, blood still dripping down his chin. He was still hungry, his vampire instinccts dominating him as he got back up.

"Stefan, stop!" Rebekah held up her palm. "Stefan, look at _me_. Don't look at him. Look at _me._ Do you trust me?"

Stefan nodded.

"Look me in the eye." Rebekah ordered.

Stefan looked deeply into Rebekah's eyes, seeing his reflection. He saw his vampire face covered in human blood. _Oh God, what have I done?!_

"It's alright Stefan, look." Rebekah bent down, chomping on her own wrist, allowing her blood to drop into the man's mouth. "We still need him alive."

Stefan allowed the redness from his eyes to disappear, watching as the man on the floor came back to life.

Rebekah pulled out a pillow case from her back pocket, throwing it over the man's head.

* * *

"Get me the honeymoon suit." Katherine ordered, compelling the woman at the desk.

"Right way." The woman responded.

"So, you wanted to show Niklaus and Caroline how to use a hotel?" Elijah asked.

"Exactly."

"Wouldn't it be better if they were here?"

"Oh, they can hear about it tomorrow...over breakfast while they eat!"

"I'm sure we'll all be hearing a scolding from Kol and Rebekah."

"Not unless Kol and Rebekah get lucky. And I have a feeling Rebekah will have a better shot than Kol, with Stefan around." Katherine winked.

Katherine and Elijah stepped into the elevator.

"You know what would be _really_ hot?" Katherine asked.

"Katerina, there are several activities on this Earth that I will _never _do, and that includes making a sex tape."

"It would _not _be making a sex tape! No one even watches these video tapes anyway, Elijah! I bet that camera doesn't even work!" Katherine pointed at the camera that was staring back at them.

"I beg to differ, Katerina. In fact, the other night I was watching 20/20, and they confirmed that a group of horny gentlemen swarm around the cameras at night to gain arousal by watching young couples perform intercourse in the elevator."

Katherine raised one eyebrow. "Okay, ew."

"I rest my case."

Katherine sighed in defeat. "Okay, the only reason I'm agreeing to this is because I don't wanna share you with a bunch of fat, sweaty perverts."

Elijah wrapped a strong arm around Katherine's shoulders, his warm body temperature giving her butterflies.

"Also, don't eat the food, check for bed bugs, and don't use the cups or utensils or...yeah, just avoid the kitchen completely." Elijah said.

Katherine furrowed her brows, giving him a look that said _WTF?!_ "Can I go in the bathroom?"

"Oh, no, no...no." Elijah chuckled.

"Is this why Klaus and Caroline never use hotels?!"

"It's plausible." Elijah said, thinking for a moment.

"Not _all _hotel are like that, right?" Katherine asked.

"Depends. And frankly, I prefer not to gamble where I spend the night. Can't have anyone finding out that I spent the night at a filthy motel."

"We're at a hotel."

"You shouldn't be so rash. Not everything is what it seems." Elijah said, and pushed the down button, leading Katherine outside the hotel once they reached the lobby.

Elijah and Katherine had to walk a bit to get to where their limo was parked. Katherine saw a medium sized woman dressed in black silk from head to toe with a hood covering her hair, and a black silk fan covering her entire face except for her dark inscrutable eyes.

"Good day, Ms. Pierce." The woman said.

Katherine abruptly stopped in her tracks, and sharply turned around to find that the woman had disappeared from sight.

"What's wrong?" Elijah turned.

"Did you hear someone call my name?" Katherine asked.

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"Come, we must get you home." Elijah placed Katherine in the limo, and slid in next to her.

* * *

"How rude!" Caroline complained. "I mean I get why she hung up on _you_. You're like the biggest jerk on the planet. But she didn't have to hang up on _me_.

"Rude much?" Klaus raised both his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm sure they're both fine. Unless they're both completely incapable of following simple directions. Although, Rebekah is lacking greatly in her listening skills."

"Simple directions? Easy for you to say, Mr. Ph.D!"

Klaus leaned back on his elbows with a satisfied grin on his lips. "Sometimes I wonder what you all would do without me."

"Oh, yes, we'd all be _lost_ without our _savior_." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Now that's more like it." Klaus raised both his eyebrows. "Although, the whole messiah aspect of the bible never did sound logical to me."

Caroline giggled. "That's okay. I much prefer the King of New Orleans than some Jesus crap. Don't you know that bad boys are my type?" Caroline breathed heavily as she moved close to Klaus' face, their noses nearly touching.

Klaus smirked. "You know there's an available opening on my lap." Klaus gestured to his lower body.

Caroline jumped on his thighs, straddling her legs around his torso.

Klaus used his vampire speed to sit up, and groped Caroline's buttox with one strong hand. Causing her to moan at the feeling of their skin connecting, his firm grip sending excitement to her very core. Caroline moved her hair away from her neck, revealing her pale white skin.

Klaus slowly moved his head toward her neck, applying a soft tender kiss to the fragile skin on Caroline's neck. In the next moment, his eyes turned yellow, and the veins underneath his eyes became visible, his fangs elongated as he lifted his head up to take a bite.

Caroline felt a slight pang as he broke skin, but it almost immediately disappeared as he seductively sucked her blood slowly. Taking his time and savoring the flavor, allowing all his senses to take it in.

Caroline released loud moans of pleasure, breathing heavily as she got wetter. She buried her fingers in Klaus' golden curls, trying to hold on. These were the times that she felt closest to Klaus, and she never wanted them to end. Her arousal caused her vampire face to protrude, turning her head down to see Klaus' flawless neck.

She latched her own fangs onto his neck, tasting his delicious blood, causing him to release his own moans of pleasure. They felt like they were in complete bliss as both of their arousals intensified, leaving them wanting more.

All of a sudden, they heard shouting coming from outside their door. "Nik! Caroline!" Kol yelled from behind the door.

Klaus and Caroline used their vampire speed to put on their robes as Kol forced the locked door to open.

"KOL!" Klaus screamed as a drunken Kol pushed the door open.

"Oh hi, Nik." Kol waved right before he collapsed on the floor, immediately falling asleep, snoring softly.

Klaus face palmed himself.

Caroline shook her head.

* * *

Rebekah recklessly dropped the man on the ground, who was currently hog tied and blinded by the pillow case that was secured over his head.

"Don't worry, Rebekah. I'll take good care of him." A familiar voice said.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on things." Rebekah opened the door behind her to leave.

"Good night, Rebekah."

"Good night...Marcel."

**A/N~Things just got _serious_. And it looks like Stefan and Rebekah had one wild night! We got _some_ Klaroline smut! Lol Elijah and his shows! Marcel... Any predictions? Either shits about to go down or there's _way _too many Original groupies in New Orleans! Haha! Let me know what you think in a review.~**


	10. A Nightmare on Bourbon Street

**A/N~ Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I took some extra time to make sure that this chapter was the best it could be and I took some time to brainstorm and plan out my story so it could be the best because you guys deserve the best! Also, let me know if you guys caught the irony in this one scene. :)R&R.~**

_Kol's heart was beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird; he was breathing heavily, each breath was almost painful. He didn't remember why he was running. Was he the one being chased, or was he doing the chasing? He just knew he was angry, his blood was absolutely boiling as he attempted to understand where his location was exactly._

_He heard the sound of a twig snap underneath a person's foot. His vampiric instincts kicked in, and he hid behind a massive oak tree, preparing for a surprise attack on his assailant...or prey._

_The man finally revealed himself as he stepped out of the shadows, enabling Kol to identify him. _Jeremy Gilbert. Who else?! _He spotted the white oak stake in Jeremy's hand. _Impossible! I could have sworn one of my siblings had it safely hidden! Those buffoons! _Kol thought._

_Jeremy slowly walked deeper into the forest with trepidation as he listened to the sound of the leaves being crushed underneath his boots._

"_Kol?" Jeremy asked._

_Jeremy stood still for a moment as he scanned the area with his eyes. Finding nothing, he turned around to search a different area of the woods. Jeremy stopped in his tracks as he heard the sound of leaves being crushed. He held up the stake and walked toward the noise with extreme caution, his heart nearly exploding from his vexation._

_Jeremy was hesitant as he stared at the tree, pondering what could be waiting for him on the other side. Alas, Kol saved him the trouble by pinning him to a nearby tree by the throat and wrist with the stake in his hand. Jeremy tried to scream, but the only sounds that escaped were the cacophonous choking caused by Kol's firm grip around his windpipe._

_Kol's eyes turned blood red, and the veins underneath his eyes became visible, his fangs elongating, revealing his demonic face. Jeremy's eyes widened, his heart rate dangerously high as he literally stared into the face of death._

"_You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this!" Kol sank his teeth into Jeremy's pale white neck, relishing in the taste of his sweet blood._

_Jeremy wailed in anguish, the unbearable pain causing him to relinquish the stake in his hand._

_Immediately, Kol sensed another presence, and he tore himself away from Jeremy's neck, plunging his hand into the heart of his assailant. He was shocked to look into the soft brown eyes of his female assailant: _Elena Gilbert. This must be déjà vu. _Kol thought._

"_You know what Elena? I promised Caroline I wouldn't come after you, but I never said I wouldn't defend myself! I'm going to kill you, and Caroline will forgive me because it was self defense." Kol said. "You know, I almost wish Nik was here, so I could watch you die slowly from a hybrid bite, but this will have to do for now."_

_Kol looked directly into Elena's eyes, and seeing Jeremy's reflection, Jeremy raised the white oak stake over his head, ready to stab Kol in the back. As Kol's enmity for the Gilbert family grew, he used his vampire speed to switch places with Elena, giving Jeremy the perfect shot to pierce the stake through Elena's heart._

_Jeremy performed just as Kol had anticipated, stabbing his sister's heart straight through her back. Her face turned gray as life was drained from her body. Jeremy dropped to his knees, crying his eyes out as he realized what he's done._

"_NO! ELENA! OH GOD NO!" _

_Kol ripped out Elena's heart and threw it to Jeremy, hitting him firmly in the chest and leaving stains of blood on his clothes._

"_I thought you should see all the damage you've done to your sister," Kol said. "Perhaps, you'll think twice before you start something you're incapable of finishing next time. You see, people these days are so impulsive. They think the whole world is at their fingertips...when they're _nothing. _Karma always comes back around to bite you in the ass."_

_Jeremy finally looked up to Kol, still kneeling beside Elena's corpse. His cheeks were still soaked, and his eyes made it look at though he were possessed. He fiercely wrapped his hand around the stake that was sitting on the ground next to him, grinding his teeth as if he was trying to sand paper them._

"_Oh, would you like to join her in Hell?" Kol gestured to Elena's body. "Be my guest."_

_All of a sudden, Kol felt immense pain inside his skull, feeling a fire expand in the compressed volume. He began screaming in pain, holding his head as he fell to his knees._

_Bonnie appeared out of the shadows, her mind completely focused on Kol, rage written all over her countenance._

_When Kol was finally able to open his eyes from the pain, he saw Jeremy Gilbert raising the stake above his head._

"_Kol."_

"_Kol!"_

"_KOL!"_

Kol's eyes shot open as the sound of familiar voices filled his brain. He blinked several times before his vision became clear, and he saw Caroline, Katherine, Stefan, and his siblings staring back at him.

"What?!"

"Do you want some bacon?" Caroline gestured to the frying pan in her hand.

Kol's gaze drifted from the frying pan to the plate his chin was currently occupying. Kol slowly lifted his head, and shook it, trying to get rid of his drowsiness. "Yes."

Caroline put a large heaping of bacon on his plate. "Everything okay?"

"I have to say, Kol. You are a very hideous sleeper," Rebekah said, bringing a spoonful of food to her mouth.

"It's quite unpleasant when you talk in your sleep, I much prefer listening to Caroline during the night," Klaus said with a smug look, looking at Caroline at the corner of his eye.

"Shut up! I do not!" Caroline reproached.

"Of course, you prefer listening to her, all you hear is Caroline praising you about all the great Original sex she's been having," Katherine said. "She's not the only one, you know."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Rebekah said.

"Um, is this appropriate breakfast conversation?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"It is when you roll with us," Katherine said.

"No! Stefan's right; people are eating! And just for the record, I don't talk in my sleep," Caroline said.

"So, you're not denying that what Katerina said is none the less true?" Klaus asked, smirking.

"You're twisting my words!" Caroline pointed at Klaus.

"Guys?" Stefan asked.

"You're stalling." Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Guys!" Stefan yelled.

Everyone turned their attention away from their breakfast conversation, focusing on an irritated Stefan.

Rebekah turned her attention to look at Kol, who was blankly staring at his plate. "Kol, what's the matter with you? You're being quiet, that's not like you."

Kol slowly lifted his head to meet Rebekah's stare. "I was reflecting on an unpleasant memory, that's all." Kol crushed the fork in his grip, bending it in half.

Caroline put down the frying pan, and rushed to Kol's side. "Tell me what happened, Kol! The only way you can deal with this kind of issue is by talking about it!"

"Oh, God. Here comes Dr. Phil." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Kol, tell us what ails you," Elijah said.

"It's nothing of importance," Kol replied.

"It's not good to keep things bottled up, you know," Caroline said.

"Fortunately, it won't kill me." Kol got up from his seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katherine asked.

"Anywhere that will distance myself from you people," Kol said.

"Forgetting something?" Rebekah asked.

Kol thought about it for a moment.

"You owe us a large bucket of blood, sweat, and tears," Caroline said.

"Oh, darn," Kol said. "Was that today?"

"Yes." Rebekah got up from her seat. "And fortunately, according to my watch," Rebekah brought her Rolex to her line of sight, "It's about 8:30 AM. Which means we have about sixteen hours to torture you."

Kol gulped loudly, pondering whether or not he should just make a run for it. "I think Nik, Elijah, and Stefan should join us."

Klaus, Elijah, and Stefan groaned loudly, a resounding _No._

Caroline gasped in excitement. "Oh my God! Klaus you should totally come!" Caroline walked over to where he was sitting, taking his hand in her own. "We can spend the day together." Caroline flashed him a suggestive grin.

Klaus looked up into Caroline's bright blue eyes, giving her an adorable smile, and kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "I can guarantee you, love, there is nothing else on this planet that I would rather do than spend the next sixteen hours in your company. Certainly eternity as well. But alas, I would much prefer not to spend another second of listening to Katerina and Rebekah bickering with Kol, or each other. And I certainly have no wishes to endure the torture of watching you women shop." Klaus softly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

Caroline ripped her hand away from his grasp and cocked her head. "You make it sound worse than it really is."

"Trust me, darling, compared to the reality Nik's description makes shopping sound like a trip to Disney World," Kol said.

"FYI, Disney World is a freaking hell hole. I wanted to kill everyone there! Do you know what's in there?! The rudest people on Earth! The most annoying and stupid children! Freaking cry-babies! Everyone there is a slob! You put the food in your mouth and _swallow! _I swear those people didn't how to eat! The cement does _not _equal your mouth! I barely had any room to walk! This brat made a huge scene because _he _bumped into _me_! I should have taught him some manners!" Katherine playfully slapped the air, pretending someone was there.

"Katherine!" Caroline reprimanded.

"On the contrary Katerina, I distinctly recall that it was _you _who pushed him first," Elijah said.

"I did _not _push him first. I was simply clearing my pathway, which he just so happened to be blocking. It was nothing personal. What _he _did on the other hand, _that_ was personal. He nearly got his coke _all _over me! He's lucky I have vampire reflexes!"

"He was just a child, Katerina," Elijah said.

"Have you _not _been listening to me?! He was drinking _coke!_ Coke leaves a stain, Elijah!"

"You were dressed in all black."

"That's not the point!"

"Katherine," Caroline said.

"What?!"

Rebekah pulled out her Rolex on her wrist. "It's time to torture Kol."

"No Rebekah, I believe you're mistaken, it begins at never thirty," Kol said.

"What's wrong? Afraid already?" Rebekah asked.

Kol began to chuckle. "And what would I be afraid of? Three women that I could blindly take down whenever I wish?"

"Even if that statement was true, you should be. You should be shaking in your boots," Katherine threatened. "Elijah, you should come too."

"I would love to, Katerina, but unfortunately Niklaus and I have business to attend to," Elijah said.

"What? No you don't. Klaus would have told me." Caroline put her hands on my hips.

"Actually love, this business has recently come to my attention, this peaked my interest earlier this morning," Klaus said.

"Well, what is it?" Caroline asked.

"It's nothing of importance, not yet anyway," Klaus answered.

Caroline narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Klaus why are you being all secretive?"

"Elijah?" Katherine asked.

Elijah got up from his seat to kiss Katherine on the forehead. "For now, pay no attention to the matter."

Klaus got up from where he was sitting, and walked over to Caroline, stroking her hair. "I have to go." Klaus took Caroline's hand in his own, and began bringing it to his pink lips.

Caroline ripped her hand from his grasp before his lips could connect, giving him a disappointed look as she folded her arms across her chest.

Klaus had the look of hurt on his countenance.

"You don't get to kiss me until you tell me the truth," Caroline folded her arms over her chest.

"Am I able to receive affection from _you?"_ Klaus smirked.

"No."

"Well, then I strongly hope you reconsider. I apologize for keeping you in the dark, but you know I wouldn't have unless it was necessary." Klaus said.

"Which worries me!" Caroline reproached.

Klaus gave her a meaningful look and motioned to press his lips against her forehead.

Caroline turned her head to the side, causing him to stop moving closer.

Elijah was standing next to the front door in the living room. "Niklaus, we mustn't be late."

Klaus gave Caroline an apologetic look before following Elijah onto the elevator.

"So, Stefan." Kol asked. "I don't suppose you have any plans for the day?"

"Actually Kol, I do. I have some errands to run and things to do. But next time, definitely." Stefan rose from his seat.

"Oh, believe me, Stefan. The next time, I will be certain to hand deliver your invitation." Kol hissed.

"Wait, Stefan, what do you have to do?" Caroline asked.

Stefan sighed deeply. "I have friends to visit."

"What friends?" Katherine scoffed. "You got into town _yesterday_. We're the only friends you've got here."

"I don't think friend is the appropriate term for your relationship with Stefan. I believe crazy ex girlfriend is more fitting," Rebekah said.

"And what should Stefan call _you_? My super-ex-girlfriend? You know, except ten times crazier than that girl from the movie." Katherine said.

While Rebekah and Katherine continued to bicker, Kol was tiptoeing towards the elevator, making it all the way to the buttons, reaching for the down button.

Rebekah picked up her fork, still shooting fire at Katherine with her eyes, and threw her utensil in Kol's direction. The fork narrowly missed Kol's middle finger, landing just above the button on the elevator. "Going somewhere?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I was just about to check that the elevator was working." Kol said, hands behind his back.

"Okay, well have fun ladies." Stefan said, walking towards the elevator. "Kol, good luck. I'll keep you in my prayers." Stefan nodded at Kol.

Kol narrowed his eyes at Stefan as he watched Stefan disappear into the elevator. Kol slowly turned around to find Rebekah, Caroline, and Katherine inches away from him, and he began to feel claustrophobic. He made no attempt to resist as they pushed him into the elevator.

Klaus was pacing back and forth in irritation. "Where are those wenches?"

"Relax, brother. They would be fools to refuse this entreaty," Elijah said.

"And who's to say they are not incompetent fools?"

"And if they choose to be so, then we shall deal with them _your _way," Elijah said.

Klaus stopped pacing, and smiled at Elijah, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now that's what I like to hear."

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing the faces of two beautiful women. Both of them had dark hair and pale skin. They stepped further into the dark, abandoned warehouse. Every opening to the outside world was sealed off, barricading the sunlight.

Klaus began walking towards them, looking confident and intimidating. "I have to say, I was expecting an army. Not two trembling excuses for witches."

One of the witches extended her arm, her palm facing Klaus. "Stay back!"

"Or what?" Klaus chuckled.

"I'll-"

"Kill me?" Klaus asked. "I understand that your kind isn't very bright, so allow me to enlighten you. I _can't _be killed. By you, or by _anyone_. Don't bother with the threats because we both know I can do whatever it is that I want."

"And what _do_ you want?" the other witch asked.

Klaus had a diabolic smile on his face. He slowly began circling the two witches, listening to their hearts beat faster. "My brother received a message this morning that should peak both of your interests."

The two witches turned their attention to Elijah, who had been quietly listening. "I used to be involved with a clan of witches. We lost touch after a few years, but it turns out loyalty runs deeper than blood. Humans will do anything to save their own hides."

The witches' hearts quickened as they stared into Elijah's emotionless face.

"One of the warlocks informed me that there was a way for vampires to over power witches. Mother nature would no longer be able to control its most hideous abomination. The monsters would control their creators," Elijah said.

"No!" One witch cried.

"Now, Sophie." Klaus lifted her chin almost too high, Sophie felt the muscles in her neck strain as they were stretched. "We know you know something, so do yourself a favor and answer the bloody question."

"Leave her alone!" the other witch cried, feeling terror as she realized what she's done.

Klaus appeared right in front of her as she blinked, and gasped. "Klaus, please."

Klaus clicked his tongue as he smirked. "So stupid, yet so weak."

Elijah walked up to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "My brother will kill you both, but he doesn't have to. Tell me what you know of this information, and we will set you free."

"He'll kill us no matter what!" Sophie said.

"No, he won't. I give you _my_ _word_, Klaus will not harm either of you. I won't let him," Elijah promised.

The two witches looked Klaus in the eyes, He in turn narrowed his eyes at them, giving them an intimidating stare. They turned their attention back to Elijah.

"How do we know we can trust you?" the other witch asked.

"I'm certain that you know of my reputation. I am a man of my word, and I have given you my word," Elijah said.

"Either way, we're dead. If we tell you then you're just going to use this information against us. I would rather die than be enslaved to a vampire!" Sophie cried.

"You should be careful about your word choice." Klaus smirked.

Both witches' eyes widened.

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah extended his hand.

"Why do you even want it if you're not going to use it on us?" Sophie asked.

Elijah looked her in the eye for a moment. "Protection."

"From what?! The Mikaelsons are the most powerful family that's ever existed! What could you possibly be afraid of?! You can't be killed!" Sophie said.

"You asked me for an answer, not an explanation. You received an answer. I do not have to explain myself to you," Elijah said.

The two witches had a worried look on their countenances.

"Do we have a deal?"

Once again Elijah extended his hand.

Sophie stared down at his friendly hand for a moment, and looked up into his soft brown eyes. "No."

* * *

"Don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant and die... Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up... Just don't do it, promise?... OK, everybody take some rubbers..."

The movie _Mean Girls_ was projecting on the screen, and the scene in the health classroom was on.

Kol whispered in Caroline's ear. "Why are we here?"

"Because you need a proper sexual education, and it will be a painful experience for you," Caroline whispered back.

"Caroline, believe me when I tell you this. I am an _expert _in that realm," Kol said.

"Well, obviously you know nothing about safe sex!"

"Your fake condom explodes _once _and you never hear the end of it," Kol said to himself.

"Sh!" Katherine turned around to shush him. "The whole reason I agreed to this whole health class shenanigan is because I wanted to watch this movie again. So shut it!"

"For your information, the only reason I'm tolerating this is because I enjoy a good melee between attractive women," Kol said.

Everyone else in the room turned to Kol, shushing him.

Kol took offense and half whispered in Caroline's ear. "Did they just shush me?! Did those imbeciles just shush _me?! _I will shush them up! Let's see them shush without their jugulars!"

Kol tried to rise from him seat, but Caroline dragged him down. "Are you crazy?!" Caroline whispered.

"Caroline, I thought we already established this. How many times do I have to tell you? Very much." Kol said at normal volume, causing everyone to shush him once again.

"Just watch the damn movie!"

"Kol, you are _so _embarrassing!" Rebekah hissed.

"It was not my idea to come. You should remember that for future references, Rebekah," Kol said proudly. "Can I leave now?"

"No!" Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah whispered.

"You know the three of you could star in _Mean Girls 2,_" Kol said.

"There already _is_ a _Mean Girls 2_ and it sucks ass! The characters are just redundant and the acting is atrocious," Katherine grimaced.

"I don't know, I think that Chastity character was interesting," Rebekah said. "She was actually the only one I could stand. The rest of the movie was just rubbish."

"Chastity was funny. I liked her. Everyone else was just annoying. I mean it's suppose to be a comedy, yet I only laughed during Chastity's scenes." Caroline agreed.

"Well, maybe you should make your own movie. Just have the three of you star in _Mean Girls 2_ and tell the public that other movie was a joke," Kol said.

"Why not?" Katherine snorted. "The next time we're in L.A we should kidnap Tina Fey and compel her to write a script for _Mean Girls 2. _Of course she'd let us be the leads. That way we could prove we'd do it better than the original one, plus the camera loves me."

"Hey!" Kol whispered.

"What?" Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah asked in unison.

"Do women really make out with hot dogs?"

"That depends...if you're into that kinda stuff," Katherine said.

"Fascinating."

"Kol, no one makes out with hot dogs," Caroline said.

"But that girl-" "I don't care what the movie says, Kol. Now stop talking."

"Caroline, were you a mean girl at your school?"

Rebekah and Katherine turned to look at Caroline.

"That is a story for another time."

"I knew it!" Kol, Katherine, and Rebekah said.

Caroline looked offended. "Do I have "_bitch" _written across my forehead or something?! Why does everyone assume these things?!"

"It's not that, Caroline," Rebekah said. "It's just..."

"What?!"

"You get psycho when you don't like something," Katherine said.

"Excuse me?!"

"Well, you know how you're like a perfectionist and when something isn't perfect you start throwing a tantrum."

"I do _not_ throw a tantrum."

"You pretty much do," Kol said.

"Like when?"

"What about that time when you were planning prom, and they ordered the wrong balloons?" Rebekah said.

"Hello? The balloons cannot clash with the decorations! That would just be criminal! Besides, someone needs to scold them when they do something wrong. Otherwise, they'll never learn."

"Okay, what about that one time at the coffee shop when that chick was checking out Klaus?" Katherine smirked.

"_She _started it! You think I'm just going to stand by and watch some slut put the moves on _my_ boyfriend. No, that's _my _territory."

"Yeah, but I think dumping your coffee on her was a _little _psycho," Katherine said.

"Okay, _first _of all, it was iced, it's not gonna kill her. _Second _of all, it was an _accident_."

"Rigght, because everyone "accidentally" spills their coffee on hoe bags who hit on their boyfriends." Katherine used her fingers as quotes.

"Hey! You guys know I talk with my hands! She shouldn't have pissed me off!"

"You mean, the thought didn't occur to you to put the drink down _before_ talking?" Katherine asked.

"And the thought didn't occur to you that the lid wasn't properly secured?" Kol asked.

"And is _that_ why you didn't stop pouring once you realized your coffee was traveling down her shirt?" Rebekah asked.

"Stop interrogating me!"

"It's okay to admit that you're just as crazy as the rest of us," Katherine said.

"Just watch the movie!"

* * *

When the movie ended, the teacher turned on the lights. Everyone in the room was giving Kol a dirty look.

"Unbelievable; he wouldn't stop talking throughout the entire movie," Rebekah stated.

"This movie provoked many emotions," Kol said.

"You laughed for five minutes about that one line about Taco Bell," Rebekah said.

"Because Taco Bell is a vile excuse for a restaurant. I've heard stories about their public rest rooms." Kol got goosebumps just thinking about it.

"You're a child," Katherine said.

"Hey, you laughed too!" Kol pointed at Katherine.

"Not for five minutes straight," Katherine said.

"And let's not forget about the chest hair quote," Caroline said.

Kol began to chuckle. "Oh, come on, Caroline. She said her wig was made of his mother's chest hair!"

As Kol continued to laugh, he didn't noticed the large shadow looming over him. "Excuse me."

Kol's eyes opened, and he looked up at the man with a large frown on his old face. "Am I bothering you?" the man asked.

"Well, now that you mention it-"

Caroline painfully squeezed Kol's shoulder. "Haha. Kol was just kidding. He likes to joke around with people."

Kol rolled his eyes.

"Is that so?" The man turned back to Kol. "Well then, it looks like we have ourselves a class clown. Since you like being the center of attention, son, you can be our demonstrator."

"I think I'll pa-"

Caroline dug her nails into Kol's shoulder. "He would _love _to."

"Come join me up front, son." the man said.

Kol sharply turned his head toward Caroline. "Kol would _not!_" Kol whispered.

"Yes, Kol would! Because you _crashed _a plane!" Caroline whispered back.

"There's no evidence to back up that accusation!" "Well, we didn't run out of jet fuel! And the pilot told us it was because of interference from a cellular device!"

"What makes you so sure it was mine?!"

"Because no one else would be that _stupid_!" Kol placed his hand over his heart, offended.

"You sound like one of those school girls from the movie. Perhaps, Nik should stop allowing you to watch R rated movies."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'll be sure to have a word with him about that," Kol said.

"The same goes for you, _Katerina_. I predict Elijah will be very disappointed in your choice of films. And Rebekah, I'm sure Stefan Salvatore will be more than willing to monitor your X rated activities."

Caroline, Rebekah, and Katherine rose from their seats. They forcefully shoved Kol to the front of the room, where the teacher was waiting for him with a condom and a cucumber.

Kol looked back and forth from the teacher to the female vampires, wondering what he was expected to do. Kol received the two items, and began tapping the cucumber on the table, seeing how the teacher will react.

"What do you think you're doing?" the teacher asked.

"I don't understand what you expect me to do, mate."

"What's your name, son?"

"Kol Mikaelson."

"Kol, the class here wants you to demonstrate how to properly put on a condom."

Kol scanned the classroom, already seeing half the class in giggles. "If you say so." Kol shrugged before unzipping his pants.

"What are you doing?!" The teacher motioned for him to stop what he was doing.

"Did you not want me to show you how to put on this piece of rubber?" Kol held up the condom.

"_Use _the _cucumber _you _idiot_!"

"Well next time you need to be more specific, mate... I'm sure you chose me because you assumed that a handsome fellow like me would be an expert in this department." Kol smirked.

"No." The man said. "I just don't like you. You get on my nerves."

Kol looked offended, but he shook it off. "Envy is a hideous sin." Kol said under his breath.

"What?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, did you say something, mate?"

Caroline, Rebekah, and Katherine face palmed themselves. Kol's attitude was going to provoke this guy and get him killed.

Kol ripped the foil open with ease and pulled out a clear rubber condom. He held the rubber right next to the cucumber. He slipped the rubber over the cucumber, stretching it out over the entire green surface. He held it up to show the entire class. "No applause necessary, please. You are all too kind." No one had been clapping.

"Now, Kol. I have a question for you," the teacher said.

"You know most people who are brave enough to say that to me usually don't end up with an answer."

"What?!" "Hahaha!" Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah were laughing hysterically.

"That was a good one Kol!" Caroline said.

"Honestly Caroline, I have no idea what you're talking about."

The teacher put his hand on Kol's shoulder. "Alright, wise guy. Tell the class one reason why condoms are only 99.97% effective."

"Oh! I know this one!" Kol snapped his fingers with mirth.

Caroline, Rebekah, and Katherine snickered.

"Of course you would. That's the only way _you _learn anything-by learning from your own mistakes." Caroline said.

"You know what, Caroline?" Kol asked.

"What, Kol?"

"I'll be sure to notify Nik about your potty mouth when we get home."

Caroline gave Kol a look that said _WTF?!_ "Let me know how that turns out."

"Oh, it would be my pleasure to keep you updated." Kol smirked.

"Kol, if you're trying to hide behind Nik, I suggest you hide behind something more sturdy," Rebekah said.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell him that you said that when I see him." Kol retorted.

"Kol, how immature are you?...Oh, wait, I forgot. A brain is required in order to have a maturity level."

"Ahem!" The teacher interrupted. "Can we get back to the original question?!"

"Oh, yes, is it Kol's turn?" Kol pointed to himself.

The teacher released a sigh of reluctance. "Yes, it is Kol's turn."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"

The teacher looked straight into Kol's eyes, his eyes practically blazing, trying to mentally singe Kol's body with his stare. "_Why doesn't a condom work 100% of the time?!"_ He strained his voice.

Kol smirked. "Too much semen."

The bell rang, releasing everyone from class, and causing the teacher to release a sigh of relief.

* * *

Stefan sat in a wooden chair in the corner of the room, watching the horrendous scene and occasionally cringing when it got extremely brutal.

The man he and Rebekah picked up last night was on the floor being beaten within an inch of his life, and right before he would die Marcel would heal him with his blood and do it all over again. Marcel pounded into his skull, each blow harder than the last, causing teeth and blood to splatter everywhere. His entire mouth was soaked in red liquid, along with Marcel's own hand, but was quickly healing from the impact.

He picked the man up by the collar, bringing him to eye level. "What don't you get?! I can and I _will _continue torturing you for eternity if I have to, so just tell me what I want to know and I won't have to be the bad guy anymore. Because I hate having to be the bad guy...actually it's kinda fun, _hell_ I could do this all day." Marcel's voice went from terrifying to soft in seconds.

The man blankly stared at him, making no attempt to save himself.

Marcel feigned laughter. "You really _are_ _stupid _aren't you?!" Marcel began circling the man on the floor.

Stefan rose from his chair. "Marcel, I think we should talk."

Marcel rolled his eyes, but followed Stefan to the furthest corner of the room.

"Something wrong?" Marcel asked.

"Your methods don't seem to be working," Stefan said.

"Oh, if you think that _this_ is the best I've got, you're in for a shocker. I'm only beginning my reign of terror. I got my boys coming, and trust me, they're going to scare that son of a bitch so _bad _it won't matter if he's crazy because he'll lose all sense of sanity and cough up everything he knows." Marcel said.

"Okay, even if that made any sense at all. Maybe, we've been looking at this situation all wrong. Maybe, we should just let him go," Stefan said.

"Are you out of your mind?! Why?! So we can watch him kill more people like _me_?! So he can run off to his friends and tell them about _us_?! He can't be compelled, Stefan! If what you said is true, then this guy is a threat!" Marcel said.

"Look, I'm not denying that letting him go is risky; but it's our best chance at finding these people _first_. The sooner we find them, the better." Stefan said. "We'll follow him where ever he goes. We never take our eyes off him, and he'll lead us straight to these people. Then we'll know for sure whether they're the real deal, or just down right crazy."

"And what if he doesn't?"

"Then you can continue to dissect him for the rest of eternity."

Marcel smirked. "Alright, man." Marcel shook Stefan's hand.

* * *

Klaus lost all self-control, his eyes turning golden yellow and the veins underneath his eyes revealing themselves. He threw Sophie to the wall, aggressively gripping her by the neck, giving her almost no room to breath.

She weakly attempted to scratch his hands, but had no effect. Her life flashed before her eyes as she choked, her eyelids fluttering as they slowly closed.

The other witch began using her mind to set Klaus on fire.

Klaus dropped Sophie and screamed in rage. He landed on top of the other witch, pinning her down to the floor by the neck, his fingers piercing her skin roughly. The fire disappeared as the witch was knocked off balance.

"How dare _you_? I was quite fond of my current apparel." Klaus gestured to his shirt, which was now singed by burn marks and large holes now exposed his perfectly toned torso.

The witch underneath him couldn't speak, but she was even more terrified than before.

"What's your name, love?" Klaus asked much too softly.

The witch didn't respond.

Klaus ripped his fingers out of her neck and roughly grabbed a fist full of her hair, getting in her face with his hot breath. "_I said, what is your name, witch?!" _His fangs elongated.

"Davina," Sophie said. "Her name is Davina."

Klaus softly stroked Davina's hair with his other hand still tightly wound in a large section of her hair. "Davina, I promise, you're going to die, _painfully_." Klaus leaned his head back before his sharp teeth sank into her delicate neck, releasing screams from Davina's throat.

"NO!" Sophie screamed and took a step forward.

Elijah's arm cut her off before she could go any further.

"I wouldn't."

"I will not let her die!"

"And you don't have to," Elijah said. "All I am asking for is your protection, in return for mine. I am a fair man, Sophie. We both want the same thing. We want to protect the people we care about. And we can do that _if _we work together."

Sophie turned to look in Klaus and Davina's direction.

Klaus lifted his heard with a huge smirk on his face, blood slowly dripping all over his chin. "Mmm. Delicious." He opened his mouth again and replaced his fangs into the previous holes.

Elijah put both his hands on Sophie's fragile shoulders, looking at her at eye level. "You can stop this Sophie. Your friend does not have much time left. And my brother kills them savagely and rapidly when he's upset. You need to make your choice, _now. _Davina or your ignorance. Choose!"

Sophie looked at Davina and Klaus, watching as he tore into her blood cells as Davina shed tears, soaking her entire cheek.

Sophie closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "STOP!"

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah extended his hand.

"Fine!" Elijah looked down at his hand, and then back up to Sophie's eyes.

Sophie reluctantly shook his hand. "Now call your brother off! Please!"

Elijah looked at his brother. "Niklaus, I think she's suffered enough."

Klaus ignored Elijah. He was much too busy enjoying the taste of Davina's blood.

Elijah used his vampire speed, appearing right behind Klaus, and gripped his shoulder. "Enough! You wouldn't want to make a dishonest man out of me, now would you?" Elijah lifted his hand from Klaus' shoulder. "Remember why we need her alive; w_ho _you're doing this for."

Klaus finally heard Elijah, slowly lifting his head from Davina's blood splattered neck. He carelessly dropped Davina too the ground, her face looking pale and struggling to breath. Klaus nonchalantly wiped the excess blood from his chin.

Sophie ran to Davina's side in screams, gently holding her upper body. "You got what you came for, now heal her!"

"No," Klaus said. "You don't give orders, I do. I don't take orders, you do. And I'm not entirely convinced that you mean what you say."

"I give you my _word_! I will do what you ask of me!" Sophie pleaded.

"I will heal her...once you tell me how to control the witches."

"She's running out of time! There is no time!"

"Then I suggest not wasting another moment."

Sophie turned to Elijah for support, but he did not offer any.

"If you're going to kill anyone, just kill _me_! It won't make a difference whether I tell you or not!"

"Why do you say that?" Elijah asked.

"Because it's impossible for anyone to do what the two of you are trying to accomplish."

"What do you need?" Klaus said intensely.

Sophie sighed. "A rabbit's foot, a zygote, the blood of an abomination of nature, a lock of hair from a vampire with a pure heart..."

"Is that all?" Klaus asked.

"...You need the witch who created the spell...a Bennett witch," Sophie said reluctantly."That is why this mission is nearly impossible. The Bennett witches are nearly extinct. They've probably already become extinct without my knowledge. It's hopeless."

Klaus and Elijah began smiling at each other like they were reflecting on an inside joke, which made Sophie look at them like they were psycho.

"Is that all?" Klaus raised his brows.

"Did you not just hear me?" Sophie asked.

"Did you not just hear _me_? Is. That. All?"

"Yes, but-"

"Splendid." Klaus dug a vile out of his jeans, and bit into his wrist to allow his blood to flow into the container. "Here." Klaus threw the blood at Sophie when the container was full.

Sophie fumbled to get the lid off, very aware that Davina was rapidly losing time. She finally poured the blood down the throat of an unconscious Davina. "I'm sure you enjoyed taking your sweet time pouring the blood into that vile when you could have just as easily let her drink from your wrist."

"No, I couldn't. Well, I could, but I don't think my girlfriend would fancy that notion. She gets jealous quite easily, and I'm going to need the two of you alive. Although, it is always entertaining to see Caroline when she's jealous." Klaus smirked.

"I don't think Caroline agrees, Niklaus," Elijah said.

"Oh, come on, Elijah. Don't tell me you don't feel excitement when Katerina tries to have a melee with every woman who looks in your direction."

Elijah revealed a small smile, reflecting on the memory. "Perhaps, we should have this conversation else where."

Davina finally regained consciousness, so her and Sophie had been awkwardly listening to Klaus and Elijah's _interesting _conversation.

Elijah turned to the witches on the floor. "I trust you two will have the good sense _not _to leave town, and tell _no one _of our business today." Elijah pulled Sophie's smart phone out of his pocket and began typing.

"That's my phone! How did you get that?" Sophie said.

"Sophie, I am Elijah Mikaelson. I can do whatever I want; don't ever forget that." Elijah tossed her the phone so it landed on her lap. "You now have my number and I now have yours. We'll be in touch."

And just like that, Klaus and Elijah disappeared, leaving a gust of wind in their place, and the witches alone in the dark warehouse.

* * *

Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine, and Kol had been at the mall for hours.

Kol was stuck carrying all of the shopping bags, and every time he would complain Rebekah or Katherine would stop to sucker punch was not a good day to be Kol Mikaelson.

"How much _longer_?!" Kol complained.

"Well, it's been eight out of sixteen so...you do the math," Rebekah said. "Oh, wait I forgot, that would require a brain."

"Don't take your anger out on me because Stefan didn't want to spend the day with you, Rebekah."

Rebekah immediately stopped walking, and sharply turned to Kol, digging her perfectly manicured hand into his shoulder. "You know, Kol, I've been meaning to test out that new curling iron I just bought. I believe that you're face would be the perfect tester."

"Just because my face is more handsome than yours, doesn't give you the right to burn it." Rebekah lost all self-control and punched Kol in the jaw for the millionth time in the mall alone.

Caroline and Katherine stopped to watch Rebekah and Kol go at it.

"Kol, you do realize you're only making things worse for yourself, right?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I honestly don't believe it can get any worse from here."

"Look! Nordstrom!" Rebekah pointed to the store.

"Shoes!" Caroline and Katherine squealed. Kol fell to his knees, complaining. "Isn't there some phrase where you shop until you drop. I've dropped. I can no longer shop. Oh, well!"

"That only applies to the person shopping. You haven't bought anything," Katherine said.

"But if I bought something, I can go?" Kol asked.

"No!" Caroline, Rebekah, and Katherine said in unison.

Kol moaned in pain. "This is why I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Like you have a choice in the matter," Rebekah scoffed.

Kol narrowed his eyes at Rebekah. "I'll have you know that I could have any woman I want."

"Prostitutes don't count," Rebekah said.

"I don't need them. If you haven't noticed, I've had flocks of women throwing themselves at me."

"Trust me, Kol. I've _noticed_. I'm the youngest child who grew up with _four _elder brothers. I've _noticed,_" Rebekah said. "Do you know how annoying it is to have women constantly asking frivolous questions about my _brother? _Do those strumpets honestly think I care how handsome they think all my brothers are, and how they wish they were me _just _because of my brothers?! Honestly, I don't know what they were planning to do once they were me because they wouldn't be able to do anything."

"So, how many women would you say there were, like when you were still human?" Caroline asked.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, how trashy were they?" Katherine asked.

Rebekah began to giggle. "They definitely broke the Katherine Pierce scale. And don't worry, there were several women from our village of all ages trying to seduce my brothers into becoming their suitors. Back back then my brothers were clueless about women, barely paid attention to any of them. Either that or they were smarter than they looked."

Caroline and Katherine secretly smiled to themselves.

"You know all this, and yet you still doubt me, sister," Kol said.

"Your little trysts are nothing more than a meaningless one night stand, Kol. _That_ is why you don't have a girlfriend. Well, that and you're a repulsive monster."

"Did you ever wonder why your relationships never last, Rebekah?" Kol said.

"Guys? Shoes? Remember?" Caroline asked as they walked into the shoes section of the store.

"You'd better get your credit card ready, Kol. Because I'm feeling a jimmy choo splurge coming on and Gucci." Katherine said, walking over to the designer section.

"Kol, I hope you've been working out because I plan to buy everything in this store, _just _so I can watch you attempt to carry it all," Rebekah said.

"Word of warning, Bekah. Whatever you buy will end up underneath my shoe, and the last time I wore these was when it was raining and I walked through the filthy forest," Kol said.

"If you ruin my things, I will sell _you _on the black market to replace them."

"Oh, but you can't, sister. You see...I'm priceless. You can't put a price on this face." Kol pointed to his handsome face.

"10 million dollars."

Kol looked offended. "I'm worth at least 100 billion, thank you very much."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked away from Kol.

Caroline pulled out five different pairs of high heels and set them on the floor. "Kol, which one do you think your brother would like?"

"Caroline, I thought we already had this conversation Let's not share anymore. You don't tell me about your personal life with my _brother. _I won't tell you about my _indiscretions."_

"I'm just asking for your opinion on shoes. That is _not _too much information, besides I can't ask Rebekah because that's weird for her."

"And you assume that it won't be weird for _me_?"

"It's different, you're a guy."

"You know what, Caroline? This is what I know: Nik likes blood. How do I know? He drinks it all the time, so you can't go wrong with red. Nik likes the color black. How do I know? It's all over his bloody paintings! No more questions!" Thoughts of red and black reminded Kol of his earlier nightmare, and Kol walked out the store, breathing heavily.

"Kol!" Caroline followed him outside the store. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Kol refused to look at Caroline, his eyes looking anywhere else.

"I saw that look, Kol. You are _not _alright. Don't lie to me!"

"You're seeing things."

"It's because of breakfast, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Caroline pushed Kol against the glass wall, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Okay, that wasn't fair," Kol said.

Caroline noticed Kol's eyes were rapidly moving from side to side. "Kol, stop that."

"Stop what?"

* * *

A dark red corvette pulled into the hospital parking lot, parking the car with style.

"You _could_ be a little more subtle," Stefan said.

"It's fine, you need to relax." Marcel got out of the car and opened the trunk, tossing a human sized trash bag onto the parking lot.

Stefan got out of the car and pulled the trash bag off the man. "You deserve so much worse," Stefan whispered.

Marcel kicked the man square in the chest, knocking him down to his back.

Stefan and Marcel drove away, leaving him in a cloud of smoke.

"You can't let him out of your sight," Stefan said.

"I told you, my boys are watching him like hawks at this very second."

"And if they get bored?" Stefan asked.

"That's not an option. Besides they want this guy dead more than anyone."

"Why do _you_ want to find these people so badly. What's in it for you?"

Marcel turned his head to look at Stefan. "Are you really asking me this right now?"

Stefan gave him a blank stare.

"Other than the fact that _you _obviously need my help. This Ku Klux Klan group...about 100 years ago they killed my family. After Klaus found me, I hunted them down and killed them. At least, I thought I did. Now I find out that they're back and _stronger_ than ever? I will avenge my family."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"Why would you?" Marcel smiled tightly.

* * *

"Katherine! Rebekah!" Caroline screamed.

"Caroline, what is the meaning of this?" Rebekah asked.

"We're going home, now!" Caroline said.

"I'm _fine,_" Kol remonstrated.

"The hell you are. Is that why you can't stop moving your eye?" Caroline said.

"I can." Kol closed both of his eyes.

"Kol, I can see your eyes moving underneath your eyelids."

"Well, we can't all be good at everything."

"Katherine! What are you doing?!" Caroline gasped.

Katherine was at the cashier with twenty pairs of shoes on the desk and Kol's credit card in her hand. "Hey, if I'm going to spend five hours at the mall with you, Rebekah, _and _Kol, I'm getting Kol's money's worth."

"Okay, first of all, you already bought like half the mall, so I think you can wait. Second of all, we don't have time for the cashier to ring up all your shoes. Just leave it! We can send someone tomorrow to pick it up! Now, come on!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, and reluctantly followed them out the store. "I bet he's just faking it to get out of his punishment."

"Yes, but unfortunately Kol isn't that clever," Rebekah said.

"We have to get him home and we need to get a hold of Klaus and Elijah. They would know what to do," Caroline said confidently. "I will be _really _mad if they're not home by now."

* * *

Klaus and Elijah were waiting in a dark alley.

"I'd say that went quite well," Klaus said.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "I'm almost afraid to ask what you would call a worst case scenario."

"What? You don't think it went well?"

"I would make a few slight modifications as to how it played out."

"But you have to admit, it worked." Klaus crossed his arms and gave a sly smile.

"Next time try not to kill her so quickly, it's not a race, brother. It is not a contest where you try to kill the girl in less than 60 seconds. I can't talk faster than you can kill her."

Klaus began to chuckle. "Old habits."

"Klaus!" Klaus and Elijah turned in the direction of the voice.

Two men dressed in all black approached them.

"You called?" one of the men asked.

"Yes." Klaus answered.

"You gentlemen are going to do me a little favor. You're going to travel to a small town in Virgina. Mystic Falls."

The two men nodded. "Bring me Bonnie Bennett."

* * *

Caroline led them through the elevator as they walked into their living room. "Put him on the couch."

Rebekah and Katherine put Kol on the couch.

"Stop treating me like an invalid," Kol complained.

"Stop fighting us, Kol. There is something seriously wrong here, so you're going to start from this morning. What happened? Tell me the truth, Kol." Caroline kneeled next to the couch.

"Just a dream, it was nothing."

"What was it about?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do! If you tell me, I'll leave you alone."

"I killed Elena."

"What?!"

"In the _dream_."

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I told you. You didn't want to know."

"Continue."

"Jeremy tried to kill me. I tried to kill him. Elena came. Jeremy killed her while trying to kill me, so he's the one who killed Elena, actually."

"Well, why would that bother you?"

"Your witch friend showed up to kill me."

"Sounds like a normal, vengeance-filled dream to me. Hey, I used to get those all the time. I never had to see a doctor," Katherine said.

"Did your eyes look like that?" Caroline pointed to Kol's eyes, still rapidly shifting from side to side.

"No, that's just creepy."

"Maybe I just prefer my left and right to my up and down." Kol defended himself.

"You make no sense," Rebekah said.

"Klaus! Elijah! Are you guys here?!" Caroline called.

"Elijah!" Katherine called.

"Klaus!"

"They're not here," Rebekah insisted. "The keys to the Ferrari are still missing."

"Damn it!" Caroline pulled out her smart phone and began dialing. "When they get home, I am going to have some choice words for them."

"Oh, no, Caroline's going to have some _choice words_. Whatever will we do?" Katherine said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Katherine as Klaus' phone rang. "Why don't you do something useful and call Elijah?"

Katherine pulled out her own smart phone and began dialing. "That A-hole!" Caroline complained. "What?" Rebekah asked. "He sent me to voice mail! Can you believe that?! Who does he think he is?!"

"Hey! Elijah sent me to voice mail! What the hell?!" Katherine said.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?! What are they doing?!" Caroline asked.

"Maybe they were in a meeting and they couldn't take the call," Rebekah said.

"Well, then he's going to be listening to my very angry voice mails until he picks up the damn phone!" Caroline called Klaus again.

"I don't know why you're making this out to be bigger than it really is," Kol said.

"Kol, the eyes can tell you a lot about a person's psychological state," Caroline pursued.

"That's rubbish."

"Klaus! Pick up the damn phone! And get back home ASAP! I _need_ you here. We need you and Elijah. There's something wrong with Kol...call me."

"You'll see when they get here. They'll tell you the same thing I've been telling you." Kol said.

"Rebekah, do you know what this is?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah shook her head. "I've never seen a vampire's eyes like that...only a human's."

"What if it's a disease for vampires?" Caroline asked.

"Whatever it is, it won't kill me," Kol said.

"It may not be your physical state that's in question, Kol. Your mental health could be at risk." Caroline crossed her arms, worried.

Caroline began thinking hard, trying to figure out what was happening. "Kol? How much did you have to drink last night?"

"I don't know, a lot."

"Would you say it was enough to make you pass out?"

"Of course not; I'm over a thousand years old. No amount of liquor is too much for me."

"That's what I thought, because last night Klaus and I saw you pass out on the floor. That's impossible, though, considering your age. It couldn't be the alcohol...there's something else."

Kol sat up straighter on the couch. "What are you saying?"

"Did someone poison Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"It sounds like he got roofied." Katherine said.

"Technically, yeah, I think someone slipped something in Kol's drink." Caroline nodded.

All of a sudden, Stefan and Marcel burst through the door that led to the stairs, and saw that the living room was already being occupied.

"Oh, you guys are back already?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, you have to take a look at Kol; he is not fine!" Caroline pointed at Kol.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Stefan stared at Kol's energetic gaze.

"It's been like that since Nordstrom," Katherine said.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Rebekah asked.

"I can't say I have. Have you asked Klaus or Elijah?" Stefan asked.

"No, because they won't answer the damn phone!" Caroline screamed. "Do you know where they went?" "No! Don't you remember my whole argument with Klaus this morning about keeping secrets from me?!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure he's only doing it to protect you."

"That's what scares me. If it's dangerous then he shouldn't do it."

"Like that's gonna stop Klaus." Stefan gave a dry laugh.

"They better have bad signal over there."

"Kol, have you noticed any unusual behavior before your eye did that?" Stefan asked.

"He passed out last night, and I doubt it was because of the alcohol," Caroline said.

"Do you think someone vervained him?"

"I think they used something stronger than that. Vervain doesn't make your eyes go crazy."

"Here." Katherine threw a blood bag at Kol. "Blood usually solves everything."

"Blood solves physical problems, not mental ones," Caroline said.

All of a sudden, they heard a Ferrari pull into the driveway, immediately knowing who just arrived on the scene.

Katherine and Caroline raced to the window, pulling the glass up and out of the way, so they could stick their heads out the window.

"Klaus! You are in so much trouble!" Caroline pointed at him.

"Elijah! How dare you not take my calls!" Katherine yelled.

Klaus and Elijah looked up at the girls in confusion.

"Perhaps we should stay down here for a while," Klaus whispered.

"That does sound plausible," Elijah whispered back.

"We heard that!" the girls yelled.

"Oh, darn," Klaus said.

"Guys," Stefan interrupted the group.

Caroline and Katherine turned to face Stefan.

"Remember to focus on the task at hand. Kol?" Stefan reminded them.

"Oh, right," Caroline nodded.

Katherine stuck her head back out the window. "Get your asses up here right now!"

Klaus and Elijah motioned for her to back away from the window, and once Katherine moved away they appeared inside the living room.

"What the hell, Klaus?!" Caroline folded her arms across her chest.

"What have I done, now?" Klaus asked.

"What happened to your clothes?" Caroline gestured to his burned shirt, exposing parts of his chest and abs.

"I walked into a burning building?"

"Seriously?! Ugh. Forget it. Klaus, did they have bad signal in this burning building?"

"I don't believe they do, why do you ask?"

"I called you. It was an emergency."

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't bother to check who was calling."

"What the hell were you guys doing anyway?" Katherine asked.

"It's not the time for that. What was so important?" Elijah interrupted.

"Kol's eyes keep moving," Rebekah said.

Elijah walked over to the couch that Kol was sprawled on.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Caroline's face was etched with concern.

"I do." Elijah tilted Kol's chin up. "Kol, what's the last thing you remember from last night?"

"The club. Dancing. Drinking. Music."

"Do you remember walking into our bedroom?" Caroline waved a finger back and forth between her and Klaus.

"No, why would I want to do that?"

"I know I didn't want you there," Klaus said.

"Elijah, what's wrong with Kol?" Caroline asked.

"I cannot tell you what exactly is wrong with him, but I can tell you what caused it, or rather, who."

"Who?"

"I've seen this before in vampires who've crossed a voodoo priestess. I don't know what happened to them because I was just passing by, but I know someone who may be of use to us." Elijah pulled out his smart phone and searched through his contacts. "Sophie Devereaux, it seems that your services are required."

**A/N~ Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review because I love them! ;)** ** P.S. How awesome was that TVD finale?! Give me season 5! My Thursdays will be strictly ** ** reserved for writing Klaroline fan-fiction until TVD returns!~**


	11. Mind Games

**A/N~Sorry about the delay again, guys! I had a little mis-communication with my beta reader, but everything's okay now! I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

Sophie and Davina angrily stormed through the front door of the Mikaelson home.

"What is so important that you had to be so cryptic over the phone?!" Sophie asked.

"My brother," Elijah said, "He's not feeling well."

"I wish I could say I was sorry about his condition." Sophie looked at Klaus. "But then I'd be lying."

"Mind your mouth," Klaus glowered, "I might feel offended when you are inevitably lying on your death bed and begging me to save your life. I might not be inclined to do so after what you just said."

"I would rather die than ask you for help."

"Are you offering?" Klaus asked.

Sophie began taking a few steps backward as she noticed the look of animosity in Klaus' eyes.

"Sophie," Elijah said, "Not that brother, my other brother; Kol. You're going to help him."

"Elijah, this wasn't part of the deal," Sophie told him.

"I'm renegotiating."

"Well, I'm not."

"What deal?" Katherine and Caroline asked.

Elijah ignored them and grinned at Sophie. "Well, then, it's a good thing you're not the one who decides the terms."

"You lied to me! I _knew _I shouldn't have trusted a _vampire_! You told me I could trust you, Elijah!"

"And you still_ can_. I never told you a lie, Sophie. I told you that we both want the same thing. We want to protect the people we care for, and that is why I am asking you to save my brother."

"You'd better do what he says, love," Klaus threatened.

Sophie looked from Elijah to Klaus to Davina. As she looked at Davina, she saw a tall dark figure looming over her. "Marcel," Sophie choked out.

Davina eyes widened before she slowly turned around. "You."

"I wish I could say I remember you, but I'm so bad with names," Marcel smirked.

Davina slowly backed away, but Marcel caught her arm. "Where you going, baby?"

"Marcel." Klaus walked up to Marcel with mirth.

"Klaus!" Marcel shook Klaus' hand.

"When did you arrive?"

"I beat you here, man. We all had to wait for your ass. Where have you been?"

"Traffic," Klaus said sarcastically.

"Traffic my ass."

"Marcel."

"Caroline!" Marcel gave Caroline a friendly embrace. "I see you're still looking fine."

"And still _mine._" Klaus gave him a strained smile.

Marcel chuckled, raising both hands in the air. "Of course. Besides Caroline's too good for any of us anyway."

"If only _some _people remembered that." Caroline raised her eyebrows at Klaus.

"For your information, love, I remember every second of every day since I first laid eyes on you."

Caroline folded her arms across her chest. "You're not gonna sweet talk your way out of this one."

"Caroline, love, if anyone does the sweet talking around here- it's you."

"Okay, I'm guessing you guys are in the middle of a little conflict." Marcel waved a finger back and forth between Klaus and Caroline.

"Marcel, what are you doing here?" Sophie asked.

"I'm visiting some friends, which includes Kol. I suggest you do what the man says." Marcel pointed to Elijah. "We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to your sister."

Sophie turned to look at Elijah. "Elijah, you gave me your word that you would protect me. That includes telling Marcel to keep his fangs to himself."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but was it not you who gave _me_ your wordto do whatever it is that we ask of you?" Elijah asked.

"...You are correct," Sophie said reluctantly.

"Sophie, you don't have to do this," Davina said. "He's a monster. They _all _are."

"If you don't help Kol, he will become an even greater monster than you can imagine," Elijah said.

"Davina," Sophie said, "I gave him my word. I have to heal his brother."

"I'm so glad you decided to change you mind, Soph." Marcel looked up from his phone.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now Soph, I know it's going to be hard for you, being away from me, but I have to go."

"Oh darn. I can almost feel. The tears. Threatening to fall." Sophie grinded her teeth.

"Marcel, should I come with?" Stefan asked.

"No, it's probably nothing, but I'll call you if it's necessary." Marcel walked out the door.

"I see you've already introduced yourself to Marcel," Klaus said.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy...well, somewhat decent, anyway."

"Well, what was that all about?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, um...just this project, it's nothing."

"Ladies, shall we?" Elijah asked Sophie and Davina.

They nodded.

Elijah guided the witches to Kol's room and everyone followed.

* * *

Sophie slowly walked into the dark room, the only illumination emitting from the lamp on Kol's nightstand. She saw Kol wrapped up in a blanket, his head dripping in sweat, his eyes involuntarily moving in all directions. He looked dazed.

Kol's current state disturbed Sophie, making her feel uneasy. She slowly approached his bed, carefully extending her arm to attract his attention. But before her hand touched his skin, his fist tightly gripped her wrist hard enough to leave a dark purple bruise.

Elijah was at Sophie's side in a second, ripping Kol's hand away from her wrist.

Sophie gasped when her wrist was freed from the crushing force of Kol's hand. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know. All we know for sure is that he was at a club last night," Elijah said.

Sophie turned back to Kol. "Restrain him. I need to search through his mind to find out what's wrong."

"Good luck with that," Katherine said, "He's an Original. You can't just take a stroll through central park in Kol's brain. It's impossible, trust me. I've tried."

Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah stared at Katherine as their eyes widened.

"What?" Katherine shrugged.

"Well, then you're going to have to heavily vervain him until I can get through," Sophie began crushing herbs in a bowl.

After several large doses of vervain were injected into Kol, they finally managed to semi-sedate him. Kol was still conscious, but he couldn't move.

They positioned him so that Sophie was able to wrap her hands around his head, and she began to search through his thoughts.

* * *

Sophie closed her eyes as she put Kol under a trance. _Several disturbing images coursed right into her mind. She saw blood, violence, sex, anger, joy, and laughter... all these thoughts were beginning to overwhelm her. She tried to focus on what she was here for; she needed to find Kol's sanity._

_Sophie found Kol's psychological state and realized he was currently having a dream. She saw everything Kol saw, and it wasn't a dream after all, it was a nightmare and Sophie didn't want any part of it._

_She watched Kol slaughter an entire village of people after an angry mob charged at him. Once Kol sucked the last few drops of blood from the woman, he was flooded with agonizing pain that was pounding against his skull. He dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands, screaming._

_A group of witches approached, surrounding him. The vampire from the Mikaelson family appeared, except her hair was stick straight instead of curly. A tall boy with soft brown hair stood next to her with fury in his eyes. _

_All of a sudden, everyone pulled out a stake and simultaneously stabbed Kol, causing him to catch on fire._

_Everything went dark._

* * *

The vampires piled into the living room, giving the witches some time alone with Kol.

Caroline stared at Klaus as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Klaus immediately noticed Caroline's eyes and met her gaze. "Yes, love?" Klaus smiled.

Caroline walked up to Klaus and punched him in the arm.

Klaus looked down to the area that connected with Caroline's fist, and looked back up at Caroline. "Ow?" Klaus asked, looking un-phased.

"That was for making me worry. You couldn't pick up the damn phone?!" Caroline yelled.

"Caroline, I apologize for making you worry-"

"Klaus, I'm serious! I'm not putting up with this crap anymore! What have you and Elijah been doing all day?!" Caroline said.

Katherine placed one hand on her hip. "Elijah, I'd like to know what you've been doing, and why I wasn't a part of it."

"Katerina, I'm doing this for _you,_" Elijah told her.

"Caroline, I told you already. I don't want you involved," Klaus said.

"Guys, I think you should just tell them. What could be so bad?" Stefan said.

"Klaus?" Caroline said.

"Elijah?" Katherine said.

"I'm sorry." Elijah walked in the direction of Kol's room.

"Elijah!" Katherine followed him.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus. "Don't even think about it."

"I will inform you if it is necessary, but for now you'll have to trust me when I say ignorance is bliss."

Klaus attempted to turn around, but Caroline locked her hands on his broad shoulders, holding him in place. "Let's play twenty questions!"

"_Or_ we could go upstairs and play a game of _my_ choosing," Klaus smirked.

"Were you with those witches when you disappeared on me?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"No. I was with Elijah when you called."

"So you admit that you were with them some time today?"

"I never said that."

"Were you?!"

"When you say twenty questions, do you actually mean twenty of them?"

"Klaus! Stop answering my questions with another question!"

Klaus smiled down at Caroline.

"Those witches... how do you know them?"

"I met them at the grocery store."

Rebekah and Stefan snickered.

"_Which _grocery store?"

"The one on the corner."

"What's the _name_?"

"Fresh Farms."

"Klaus, we live in the French quarters of New Orleans- the darkest and most dangerous parts of Louisiana. Do you honestly think they would put a freaking Fresh Farms in the middle of a supernatural hot spot?! What kind of _idiot _goes shopping for strawberries when there's a vampire breathing down their neck, trying to reach for the _good _strawberries?!"

"I think you've used up all of your questions, sweetheart," Klaus smirked.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Caroline held Klaus' face in her hands. "Why are you acting so weird? You don'tkeep secrets from me."

Klaus placed his hands over Caroline's. "Love, trust me when I tell you, I know what I'm doing." He intertwined one of his hands with Caroline's. "Come, we must check on Kol."

* * *

"Elijah!"

Katherine continued to yell until she caught up to him.

"Katerina, I don't want to fight with you," Elijah said.

"And you think I want to fight with _you_? Elijah, I just want you to tell me what's going on."

"Now is not the time." Elijah opened the door to Kol's room.

Elijah and Katherine saw Sophie's hands still buried in Kol's hair. Sofie was screaming at the top of her lungs with tears streaming down her face. Kol arched his back, screaming with his fists wrapped in his blanket. Davina was doing everything she could to pry Sophie off of Kol, but it was no use. It looked as if Sofie and Kol were linked.

"Davina! What is going on?!" Elijah screamed.

"It's Kol! Whatever he feels, Sophie feels! She can't wake up until Kol does!"

Elijah used his vampire speed, appearing next to Kol, and shook his brother. "Kol!"

"Elijah, it's not working!" Katherine screamed.

"Get the vervain!"

Katherine brought out a bucket full of the vampire poison.

"Put those gloves on; take the cloth. Dip it in the vervain and let Kol have it." Elijah pointed.

Katherine did as Elijah commanded, applying the vervain soaked cloth to Kol's face.

Kol and Sophie's faces burned, generating even more screams.

"Kol, wake up!" Katherine screamed in Kol's face.

Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, and Stefan burst through the door.

"What the bloodyhell is going on in here?!" Rebekah said.

"Katherine, what are you doing to Kol?!" Caroline was abhorred to see Katherine burning Kol's face with vervain.

"Something is wrong!" Katherine dunked the cloth back in the vervain and replaced it on Kol's face. "Kol won't wake up no matter what we do!"

"Elijah, can't you go through Kol's head and snap him out of it?" Caroline asked.

"Wait! What about what happened to that witch?" Katherine pointed to Sophie, who was still screaming in agony. "She's stuck in Kol's head. What if the same thing happens to Elijah?"

"That won't happen- because we're coming with him," Klaus said.

"I don't know how I feel about knowing all of Kol's thoughts...oh wait, I DON'T _WANT_ TO KNOW!" Rebekah said.

"No one wants to know how Kol thinks, but it must be done," Klaus stated.

"Klaus wait, Katherine's right. What if Kol doesn't wake up? You are _not _leaving me," Caroline said.

Klaus walked up to Caroline and stroked her hair. "Caroline, we will bring Kol back." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "And if worse comes to worse, you can always call your friend Bonnie."

Caroline slapped Klaus on the arm. "That's not funny!"

"Have faith in us._ I_n _me._ In _Kol. _You know Kol, he is stronger than this,"

"Promise me you'll kill whoever did this to him."

Klaus leaned forward, his forehead touching Caroline's. "I promise." He kissed her firmly before joining Elijah and Rebekah next to Kol's bed.

Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus closed their eyes as they got inside Kol's head.

* * *

_Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus found themselves in a dark environment, the trees were bare and burnt, the only light emitting was from the fire surrounding them._

"_Why am I not surprised that this is what Kol's brain would look like? Barren with no light bulbs turned on," Rebekah said._

"_Rebekah, I don't think this is necessarily Kol's brain. It's a nightmare, or a memory of some kind," Elijah said._

"_Perhaps it's a mixture of both," Klaus said._

"_Hell," Elijah said._

_Suddenly, an army of vampires and werewolves clashed right in front of them. They ripped each other limb from limb, blood and body parts splattering everywhere._

_The Originals saw an explosion a few miles down, they could see black smoke rising above the burning trees._

"_You just know where Kol is whenever there's an explosion," Rebekah said._

"_At least his talent for setting off explosives is somewhat useful," Elijah mentioned casually._

"_Let's just hope the explosives aided him instead of crippling him." _

_They used their vampire speed to get to the location of the explosion. They found Kol and Sofie there, bleeding heavily. It looked as if it was raining fire over the entire field they were standing in._

"_Let's go, Kol." Klaus extended his hand to his brother, who was lying on his stomach in the field. "It's time for you to wake up."_

"_Nik, I can't leave."_

"_And why the _bloody _hell not?!"_

"_The witches won't let me leave." Kol took his hand. "I've distracted them for now by setting the gasoline on fire, but they'll be back."_

"_Kol, we're here. We will fight them together," Rebekah said._

"_Rebekah, _you_ don't understand-"_

"_Kol, _you_ don't understand." Elijah put his hand on Kol's shoulder. "We are not leaving you. Don't you know that by now? No one can conquer us when we fight for each other."_

"_Besides, if we leave you, we're going to have to start blaming Katherine when everything breaks," Rebekah giggled._

"_Bekah, is that your way of telling me you love me?" Kol asked._

"_No."_

_All of a sudden, a ring of fire formed around the Originals. They saw witches coming from every direction, chanting in a foreign language._

"_Sophie!" Elijah yelled. "Get us out of here!"_

"_I can only stall them for a little while!"_

"_Then do it!"_

_Sophie began chanting in the same language the witches were speaking in._

_The circle of fire diminished and the witches stopped dead in their tracks, looking as if they had just bumped into an invisible wall._

"_It's only temporary! You have to kill them now!" Sophie yelled. _

_The Originals immediately began throwing pebbles and stones at them, taking off several heads at a time._

"_Go!" Sophie yelled. "There are far more dangerous things in Hell than witches!"_

* * *

Strong winds began filling Kol's room, causing papers and books to fly everywhere.

"Hey witch!" Katherine said. "What the hell is happening?!"

"Sophie is using magic." Davina said as she took a candle out from her bag.

"I know you don't care whether Kol lives or dies, but now is _not_ the time to make a wish and blow out the candle," Katherine said.

Davina rolled her eyes. "This candle will channel Sophie's magic so _this,_" Davina motioned to the swirling winds in Kol's room, "won't happen."

"Why don't you do something useful and help our friends?" Stefan said.

"Contrary to popular belief, I _am_." Davina closed her eyes as she wrapped her hands around the candle. "This candle will allow me to channel Sofie, lending my powers to her. I can guarantee whatever is inside Kol's head is too much for Sofie to handle by herself."

"Do you know anything that _could _be strong enough? Anythingat all that could help Kol?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing that is attainable."

"Wait, so there _is_ a way?"

"Even if there was, it would not matter because it cannot be accomplished."

"Tell me what it is, Davina!"

"You're wasting your time."

Caroline gripped Davina by the shoulders. "Tell me how to save Kol, or so help me God, I will help my boyfriend drain your body until you turn to dust," Caroline whispered.

"Um, Caroline," Stefan said.

"Stefan shush, let Caroline talk," Katherine raised one finger to silence him.

Davina reluctantly sighed. "It requires the most powerful kind of witch in the world. This type of power cannot simply be learned. It is a birth right."

"What kind of witch?"

Davina opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of gasping.

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Sofie were breathing heavily from shock as they're eyes shot open.

Caroline and Katherine threw themselves into Klaus's and Elijah's arms.

Stefan gave Rebekah a tight embrace, his countenance revealing his relief.

Davina hugged her friend gently, knowing that she was exhausted from the nightmare.

Caroline gave Kol a big bear hug, trying to squeeze the life out of him. "Kol, don't ever scare me like that again!"

"No promises," Kol chuckled.

Caroline playfully shoved him in the shoulder.

Katherine wrapped her arms around Elijah. "So do we know what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Sophie, can you answer that question?" Elijah said.

"Davina and I need to examine Kol further."

"We literally just went through hell and back, and you _still _know nothing?!" Rebekah said.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Sophie said.

"So you do have some idea of what's wrong?" Rebekah said.

"Yes, but we need to confirm our suspicions. Would you please give us some privacy?"

"Right, because that worked out _so _well the last time we left you alone," Katherine scoffed.

"Katerina." Elijah grabbed Katherine's hand, leading everyone out the door.

The vampires left the room, leaving the witches alone with a bored-looking Kol.

* * *

Everyone was sitting on the couches in the living room.

"Shouldn't we be doing something instead of just sitting here playing with our thumbs?" Katherine said.

"What _can _we do? We don't even know what's wrong with Kol," Caroline said.

"His symptoms seem very similar to the hunter's curse, but it's impossible. They're all dead," Klaus said.

"There might be something we can do." Stefan rose from his seat.

Everyone turned to look at Stefan.

"What are you saying, do you know how to help Kol?" Caroline asked.

"I can't promise you that, but we may have a lead." Stefan waved his hand between him and Rebekah.

"What would you two know that we don't?" Katherine asked.

"Last night, Stefan and I-"

Katherine held her palm up. "I'm gonna stop you right there because I don't wanna hear about your after hours activities with Stefan."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "We went to the hospital to pick up some blood."

"Oh _that's_ whyyou guys were at the hospital!" Caroline said.

"Exactly."

"Wait, so did the guy live or not?"

"We kinda bolted out of there before we had the chance to check," Stefan said.

"Hold up! What are you guys talking about?" Katherine asked.

"Stefan and Rebekah rudely interrupted Caroline and I last night, so they could save some human's life," Klaus said.

"Why would they need your help for that?" Katherine asked.

"Well, unfortunately Klaus is the only one in this family who has a P.h.D," Stefan said. "The doctors thought we were surgeons, so we didn't have a choice. We operated."

"And Stefan and Rebekah would not stop calling until I helped them cut the man open," Klaus said.

"You do realize there was a much easier solution, right?" Katherine asked.

"And what would that be?" Rebekah said sarcastically.

"You guys are vampires. Use what God, or the devil...or what nature gave you. Vampire blood."

"Of course, because that solves everything," Stefan said, "Because no one would notice that a guy who was dying of a stroke magically healed all of his wounds and woke up without a scratch on his body?"

"You could always cut him back open and re-stitch him together." Katherine smirked.

"Okay, first of all- that's inhumane," Stefan said.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "That's the point. As long as you cover up your own ass, then we're good."

"Okay secondly, someone would still notice that he feels fine, despite having to go through hemorrhage surgery an hour ago. Thirdly, what if the guy dies? The last thing we need is another vampire."

"Oh come on, Stef, Klaus can just add him to his collection of vampire slaves."

"I could always use-"

"Klaus," Caroline warned.

"What?" Klaus shrugged, "There are chores around here that must be done."

"Yeah Stef, I honestly think you're over thinking things. Just a little blood here, a scar there, a few scratches over there, a dollop of compulsion to top it all off...and _boom, _good as new...or whatever the hell he looked like before you made him brand new."

"Katherine, his brain was bleeding on the inside out when they rolled him into the emergency room. How do you expect me to explain the fact that there was no more swelling, no scars, no dying brain cells! That makes so much sense!"

"If you need his brain to bleed, I would be more than happy to oblige," She told him innocently.

"You're insane!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that, thatis one of my most attractive qualities."

"Wait, Stefan, what do you know about Kol?" Caroline asked.

Stefan pulled out some folded pieces of paper from his jacket pocket. "When I was looking for the blood, I stumbled across some files." He handed the papers to Caroline.

Caroline took them and began unfolding them.

"We found out there's a man who works at the hospital, and he's part of this group," Rebekah said, "This group is using voodoo priestesses to commit genocide."

"What?!" Caroline said.

"We kidnapped him."

"What does this have to do with Kol?" Katherine asked.

"According to the article, there have been many cases where people have lost their minds around the places where the group was spotted." Stefan said.

"A voodoo priestess did this to Kol?" Klaus said.

"It makes sense," Elijah said.

"What do you know about voodoo priestesses?" Rebekah asked.

"I know that there's no such thing as a _nice_ voodoo priestess. A _real _voodoo priestess only uses black magic. Only the fake ones perform healing rituals. Their hearts are consumed with darkness and greed."

"I knew a voodoo priestess once," Katherine said. "She was a real bitch."

"Did she attack you?" Caroline asked.

"Well, it was more like me attacking her. Back in the 1800s, I heard rumors about a powerful priestess named Marie Laveau. They said she could do anything. Raise the dead, curse anyoneshe pleased. They called her the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. Naturally, I was looking for a way to get Klaus off my back. So I sought her out, got her alone, demanded she help me, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up on a table and I felt this pain that was so foreign to me."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, moving towards her.

"I felt so _weird_. It was like this dull painful sensation. The bitch had her hands on my head, and it felt like she was trying to drain the life out of me...I would have been a goner if Gloria hadn't showed up."

"You knew Gloria?!" Stefan asked.

"Unfortunately." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Not like the bitch gave a damn about me. The only reason she showed up was so she could hand me over to Klaus so she could collect her reward."

"If only she had stayed that loyal, she had so much potential," Klaus said.

"_Poor you._" Katherine narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know how to stop them?" Caroline asked.

Katherine shook her head.

"We might not know _how_ to stop them, but we might know how to _find _them," Stefan said.

"How?" Caroline asked.

"I let the guy go and Marcel's friends are following him as we speak."

"You let him go?!" Rebekah said.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before doing this, but the sooner we let him go the sooner he can lead us to what we're trying to find."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Elijah asked.

"We were going to tell you as soon as we were sure that this was legit," Stefan reassured him.

"So you expect us to just wait until Marcel tells you where to go?" Klaus said.

"Have you considered using compulsion on this man?" Elijah said.

"Yes, Elijah," Rebekah said. "Unfortunately, in order to become a member of this group, you have to learn to resist compulsion."

"Someone must have high standards," Katherine scoffed.

"And once we find them, then what? If we slaughter them all, will Kol be freed of this curse?" Klaus said.

"We don't know," Stefan said.

Klaus' anger flared up. He punched the wall behind him, creating a huge hole in the beige wall.

"Klaus, stop it!" Caroline put her hand on his shoulder. "We're going to fix this! We'll do whatever it takes!"

Klaus squeezed Caroline's hand that was still resting on his shoulder.

* * *

Back in Kol's room, Davina was rubbing herbs on Kol's arm.

"As much as I enjoy it when a woman rubs me the right way, I'm beginning to feel like a science project," Kol complained.

"We're almost done so you can stop complaining." Davina wrapped her hands tightly around Kol's forearm.

"I'll be expecting a sponge bath after this. Whatever you put on me has a foul odor."

Sophie and Davina rolled their eyes.

Davina unclenched her hands and sliced open Kol's forearm with a dagger, letting his blood drip into a wine glass.

"You could be more gentle_, darling._"

"You should be used to the rough treatment by now," Sophie held a candle that had already been ignited. She dipped the flame into the blood, causing the power to go out.

The entire house went dark.

* * *

The vampires were left sitting in a pitch black living room.

"What the _bloody _hell just happened?!" Rebekah screamed.

"Rebekah, I believe the power went out." Klaus said sarcastically.

Rebekah turned her head in the direction of Klaus' voice. "Nik! You are so luckythat you can't see me right now!"

"If only I could drown out the sound of your voice as well," Klaus chuckled.

"Guys, I think something happened upstairs! It might be Kol!" Caroline said.

Everyone pulled out their phones to illuminate the pathway.

The vampires finally found Kol's sleeping quarters after stumbling into several wrong rooms.

"What did you do?" Elijah said.

"We know what's wrong with your brother," Sophie said.

"And?"

"We sense a dark aura surrounding Kol. It's given off by some of the darkest magic in existence. It requires a very powerful voodoo priestess, someone who definitely knows what they're doing. I've only heard stories about them. This _curse..._ it's in his veins. We checked his blood and it's been tainted."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know how to reverse it."

Everyone was panicking inside.

"The only possible solution I see is finding the person who cursed him and forcing them to undo it."

"No!" Caroline yelled. "You told me there was another way! That we needed a _witch_! What kind of witch?!"

"Like I told Elijah and Klaus earlier, it's nearly impossible to find a Bennett witch."

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Elijah and Klaus.

"Wait a second, you need Bonnie?!" Caroline said.

"You know the location of a Bennett witch?!" Sophie asked. "She could solve all your problems. She'll protect your family from magic _and_ save Kol."

"Wait, protect us from magic?" Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Well, I was going to _wait_ before I told you, but Elijah and I have been searching for a way to protect the family from magic."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because the less you know, the better. I know it won't be an easy road. I don't want to put you in danger, love."

"Klaus, you have to let me help you."

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you."

"But you knew that I could just call Bonnie. Why do you have make things so difficult?!"

"Because it's not worth it if you're in danger!"

"If you want to live, then I suggest you all stick together," Sophie said, "If your brother has been infected, I think it's to assume that your family has a target on its back."

Elijah looked around at his family and noticed that someone was missing. "Katerina! Where is Katerina?!"

Everyone looked around, frantic.

"Elijah, I swear she was just here a few minutes ago!" Caroline said.

"She must have disappeared when the lights went out!" Stefan said.

Elijah stormed out of the room.

"Elijah!" Rebekah and Stefan followed him.

Caroline began walking in their direction, but Klaus gently pulled her back by the arm.

"Klaus, I know you hate her but-"

"Caroline, someone has to look after Kol."

Sophie and Davina looked offended.

"And what do we look like to you? Two damsels in distress?!" Sophie said.

"Don't expect me to save you," Klaus said.

"We are perfectly capable of defending ourselves. We're the ones with the magic," Davina said.

"Not only do I not trust your magical capabilities, but there is no way in Hell I trust either of you with my brother's life."

"Don't worry Nik, I can handle myself even in the worst condition," Kol smiled.

"Trust me, Klaus, there is no way in hell we would ever depend on _you _for anything," Davina said.

"Well, it doesn't matter how we feel about each other because if we're going to survive, we all have to use each other." Caroline pulled Klaus over to the side of Kol's bed, opposite to where the witches were standing.

"Sophie. Davina. Can you guys do some protecty barrier spell or something?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, but it won't hold. Not for long," Sophie said.

"We'll take it. Do what ever you have to do."

Sophie and Davina began chanting.

Caroline turned to Klaus. "I wish Bonnie were here."

"Life would definitely be easier. One of the rare perks about your friends is the fact that one of them is a Bennett witch."

"That's the only good thing you see about Bonnie?" Caroline asked, disappointed.

"I see no other redeemable characteristics."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I agree with Nik," Kol said, "She _did_ try to kill me."

Klaus and Caroline turned to Kol.

"Maybe it's because you tried to kill her first," Caroline said.

"For good reason; I was doing her a favor. I could have protected her from Silas."

"It's done," Sophie and Davina told them.

* * *

Elijah, Rebekah, and Stefan were racing through the house, using their vampire speed.

"Katerina!"

"Katherine! Where the bloody hell are you?!

"Katherine! Are you here?!"

"Rebekah, you and Stefan will stay here and look for her. I'm going outside," Elijah ordered.

"By yourself? Elijah, we shouldn't split up! You're smarter than that!"

"But I'm _nothing _without Katerina."

"Don't talk like that! No one is dying."

Elijah disappeared, leaving a gust of wind behind.

"Ugh! Why are my brothers all such stupid bastards?!" Rebekah ran out the front door.

"Rebekah, wait up!" Stefan followed.

* * *

Outside, Elijah was running all across the property, screaming like a mad man.

"Elijah!" Rebekah and Stefan caught up to him.

"I told you to stay inside!" Elijah yelled.

"I heard you." Rebekah folded her arms over chest.

Elijah sighed resignedly. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Rebekah?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Elijah, just let us help," Stefan pleaded, "If we split up, we can cover more ground faster."

"Fine," Elijah said reluctantly.

Stefan and Rebekah went in the opposite direction of Elijah and began to search.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were sitting on Kol's bed, while the witches had decided to sit on the floor up against the wall.

"Since we're stuck in here you might as well tell me what you and Elijah did this morning," Caroline said to Klaus.

"I already told you, sweetheart."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me _exactly _what happened."

"Wait a second, I don't _know_ anything! I've been locked up for hours!" Kol complained.

Caroline smiled at the two brothers. "See! Might as well tell us the whole story."

Klaus sighed. "Elijah received a message from one of his old contacts. There's a rumor going around about vampires being able to control the witches."

"What?!" Caroline and Kol said.

"That's what we both said when we found out, but it turns out to be true. Just ask Sophie and Davina." Klaus motioned to the witches on the floor.

Kol and Caroline looked at the witches, waiting for an answer.

"It's true," Sophie said reluctantly.

"Naturally, we were curious so we arranged a meeting with these ladies. They've agreed to help us accomplish this task."

"How?" Kol asked.

Sophie stood up. "We know how to protect you. Witches talk. And no witch I know wants to see vampires possess more power than nature itself."

"Then why are you helping us?" Kol narrowed his eyes.

"I want the same thing that Elijah wants...I want to protect the people I love."

"Even if it means going against everything you believe in?"

"When you love someone, you would do anything for them."

"How do we know you won't stab us in the back at the last moment?"

"How do I know _you _won't stab _us _in the back?"

"It's called faith."

"Yes, and if these ladies are smart, they won't screw it up," Klaus warned.

"What exactly are Sophie and Davina going to do?" Caroline asked.

"Whatever I tell them to," Klaus smirked.

"Up until we've completed our end of the deal. After that, we're free," Sophie said.

"I wouldn't be in any rush to free yourselves if I were you. Once you're relinquished from my possession, you're no longer under my protection."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's reality."

"Hey," Caroline told the witches. "As long as you don't do anything to us, you'll be fine."

"If you think we trust you any more than Klaus, then you're just as crazy as him. I mean, you'd have to be crazy to love someone as evil as him," Davina spat out.

Klaus used his vampire speed and appeared right in front of Davina. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw him hovering over her.

Klaus wrapped both his hands around Davina's throat, pounding her head against the wall.

"Klaus, stop!" Sophie screamed.

"Would you keep it down?" Kol complained, "Your screaming is ruining the fight scene."

"Kol!" Caroline scolded.

"You do not speak to her that way," Klaus seethed, "We shall see how rude you are to Caroline when I reach down your throat and throw your voice box out the window!"

Davina was too stunned and terrified to even think straight. The lack of oxygen going to her brain didn't help much either. She could feel her face turning blue as Klaus continued to choke her.

"Klaus, stop it! We need her, remember?" Caroline reminded him.

"No one who disrespects you deserves to live."

"Klaus, in your world, no one deserves to live."

"Now, you know that's not true, love." Klaus smiled at her.

"Caroline," Sophie pleaded, "Please, help us."

"Klaus," Caroline said impatiently.

"Alright love...after I teach the wench some manners."

"Klaus, wait! What are you doing?"

"Haven't you been listening, Caroline? Nik's going to teach her a lesson about mouthing off," Kol exclaimed.

"Kol, can you try and act a little less excited?!"

"What?! You've kept me a prisoner in my own room for hours! I need some entertainment."

"Klaus!" Sophie screamed.

Kol and Caroline turned their heads to see Klaus dragging Davina's limb body across the room in their direction, still gripping his fist around her throat.

"Oh my god! Is she dead?!" Caroline gasped.

"What?" Klaus looked down at Davina's motionless body and looked back up at Caroline. "Oh, no, she's just being dramatic."

Caroline put her hand over her heart in relief.

Klaus released his grip around Davina's neck, throwing her harshly to the ground. "Congratulations Davina, Caroline has been kind enough to spare your life. You should feel grateful."

Davina gasped as she was finally able to let the air back in.

"Davina!" Sophie ran to Davina, but was pushed to the ground by Klaus's incredibly strong arm.

Klaus held one finger up. "Not yet."

"What are you doing?!" Sophie asked, afraid.

"This is the part where Davina thanks Caroline for allowing her to live and then begs for forgiveness."

Kol began chuckling. "Oh, Nik, you truly are cruel."

Kol gave Klaus a high five.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Klaus, you don't have to do this."

"Of course I do, love. And Davina here has something she would like to say." Klaus began applying pressure to one of Davina's shoulders.

Davina attempted to stifle her cries before giving in. "Alright! I apologize!"

"Continue." Klaus motioned for her to go on.

"Caroline...I'm grateful that you _spared _me...and I shouldn't have said what I said...I'm sorry...please forgive me."

Caroline kneeled down in front of Davina. "Apology accepted. Don't worry about it." Caroline smiled at her. "And as long as you keep in check, I'll make sure that Klaus doesn't bully you guys anymore."

"No promises," Klaus muttered.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No offense Caroline, but I find that kind of hard to believe." Davina looked from Caroline to Klaus.

"Most people don't, but you're still alive and Klaus was ready to kill you a few seconds ago."

Davina slowly got up, using Kol's bed to hoist herself off the ground. She rubbed her sore neck, flinching at the touch.

Caroline noticed that Davina's neck had a purple bruise in the shape of Klaus' hand. "Do you want some blood for that, because I could heal you right up?"

"No! I don't need anything from...I'm fine."

Sophie got back to her feet and helped Davina back over to their side of the room, away from the vampires.

Caroline crossed her arms and gave Klaus a disappointed look. "Why do you always have to be such a bully?"

"Why can't you just let me defend your honor?"

"Stop turning my words into a euphemism!"

Klaus brushed a piece of blonde hair behind Caroline's ear. "Is this better?"

"Klaus," Caroline warned.

Klaus leaned his head forward so their noses were touching, and his hot breath left tingles against Caroline's soft lips. "I'm sorry. I couldn't get you off my mind all day, you know." He flashed her an irresistible smile.

"I missed you, too." Caroline rolled her eyes, unable to resist his charm.

"Ahem. Nik, did you miss me?" Kol asked obnoxiously.

Klaus and Caroline rolled their eyes and glared at Kol.

"I missed you, Nik! I missed Elijah! I missed Stefan! I missed the entire male population! I don't think you realize how frustrating women can be."

"You know what's frustrating? Trying to watch a movie when the jerk right next to you is doing his own private commentary about every little detail! And the worst part is that you realize that you actually live with that jerk and you have to leave with him!" Caroline yelled.

"You ladies should feel honored that you had the _privilege _to leave with such attractive company."

"Well, I know the _teacher_ didn't feel honored to be in your presence."

"Because he was intimidated by my handsome features."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Caroline scoffed.

"You know what, Caroline? Just for that I think I might have a word with Nik about monitoring what you watch from now on," Kol smirked.

"Kol, what are you going on about?" Klaus asked, sounding bored.

"Apparently, Caroline has been influenced by rated R movies. I don't think she should be allowed to watch them anymore."

"Klaus, Kol's just mad because we forced him to show a bunch of college kids how to put a condom on!" Caroline reproached.

Klaus began chuckling. "Oh, Kol, did you finally figure it out?"

"Not at first," Caroline smirked.

"He should have been more specific," Kol insisted.

Klaus and Caroline shook their heads.

"So Nik, tell me, how _do _you control the witches?" Kol flashed a devilish grin at the witches sitting in the corner of the room.

"Well, first off we need the most important ingredient: Bonnie."

"Oh, joy...my least favorite witch from all of Mystic Falls."

"Klaus, what if Bonnie doesn't want to help? I doubt she'd ever feel comfortable knowing you guys have that much power," Caroline said.

"Well, it's a good thing we're not giving her a choice, then."

"Klaus, don't threaten her. I'll talk to Bonnie." Caroline wrapped both her hands around one of Klaus' strong hands.

"I promise to let you do it your way first, love." Klaus leaned down and applied a firm kiss on Caroline's lips, making sure the taste of his lips lingered on hers.

Caroline wrapped both her hands around his neck, and brought her lips back to his, returning his kiss. "_Thank you."_

Caroline looked Klaus in the eyes. "Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you wanna tell me why I can see your nipples?" Caroline gestured to the holes in his burnt shirt that his pectorals were protruding out of.

"Are you complaining?" Klaus raised his eyebrows.

Kol chuckled. "Oh relax, Caroline, it's nothing you haven't seen before."

Caroline folded her arms, waiting for her answer. "And don't you dare try and tell me this happened at Fresh Farms."

"Fine. They set me on fire." Klaus pointed to the witches in the corner.

Sophie stood up. "Because you tried to kill us."

"Well, you weren't being very cooperative."

"It's not like you were giving us a choice."

"It's not like you had a choice to begin with."

"Klaus, what else do you need for this spell?" Caroline interrupted.

"A rabbit's foot, the blood of an abomination of nature, a lock of hair from a vampire with a pure heart, and a zygote-"

"I'm sorry, did you just say we needed a zygote? As in we have to rip an unborn child out of a woman's stomach?!" Caroline asked.

"Well, if you want to get graphic-"

"We can't do that; it's wrong! No one deserves this!"

"I forgot to mention something," Sophie spoke up.

"What now?" Klaus asked gravely.

"The zygote you need for this. It's not just any zygote that you can pick up at the hospital."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"There always needs to be a balance. For example, a vampire with a pure heart. You take the most evil thing ever created in nature and balance it out with the impossible...something pure and uncorrupted that lives inside an unlovable monster. A zygote represents life, miracles, innocence...you need a zygote that's been blessed by a demon."

"And how exactly do you think we're supposed to bless this zygote?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"Well, I doubt she wants us to drown it in holy water," Caroline said.

"The demon must have intercourse with the woman in the earliest stages of the pregnancy. So early that the woman may not even know it yet, and then the zygote must be ripped out of her."

Klaus, Caroline, and Kol's eyes widened as they all realized who they needed for the spell.

"Caroline, she was going to kill the child anyway; it will be a noble sacrifice. Besides Kol's already condemned it."

"Klaus, this is a _person_."

"On the contrary, you are not officially a person until you've been born. We all know this child will never live to meet a gynecologist either way. At least _my _way will do us some good."

"What do you mean? Why are you doing this, Klaus?"

Klaus leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, no matter the cost. The witches gained the upper hand the last time. I will _never _allow that to happen a second time. We have to do what's best for this family. Sometimes when you're backed into a corner, you have to make tough decisions."

Caroline thought about what he said.

Klaus lifted her chin, slightly, to meet his gaze. "I _need_ your support, Caroline. Please."

"I would never turn my back on you." She smiled up at him.

Klaus smiled at her before leaving a soft kiss on her cheek.

Klaus and Caroline turned to give Kol a knowing look.

"No. No. No! NO!" Kol yelled.

"Congratulations Kol, your indiscretions have finally become useful," Caroline giggled.

"I finally got that woman out of my life!"

"She was only in your life for, like, four hours!"

"That was four hours too many!"

"The spell won't work without this zygote," Sophie said, "I don't think you realize just how lucky you are. "This ingredient is extremely hard to procure. The timing has to be perfect. The spell must be performed on the night of the full moon when the moon is at its highest."

"Why does it always have to be the full moon?!" Caroline complained.

"Aside from its immense power, according to legend, the full moon is associated with insanity. Over the years, there have been several cases of psychotic breaks reported on the night of the full moon."

"So you cure insanity _with _insanity?" Kol asked skeptically.

"I can't think of a better cure for the incurable," Sophie responded, "You would be a fool to pass up this opportunity."

"I'll think it over." Kol laid back on his bed.

"Okay," Sophie said, "Let's say _hypothetically, _you were _not _a complete idiot, and you were _not _stupid enough to let this opportunity pass you by...you can get the rabbits foot, the Bennett witch, a corrupted zygote, and the blood of an abomination no problem. There's still the matter of finding a vampire with a pure heart. That's impossible because it doesn't exist! There is no such thing!"

Klaus looked un-phased.

Caroline turned to Klaus. "Klaus, where are you going to find a vampire with a pure heart?"

Klaus smiled down at her. "I don't need to find one, love. I found her a long time ago."

"And who would _she_ be?" Caroline folded her arms.

Klaus chuckled. "She's been right under my nose the entire time." He stroked her blonde hair gently.

"Wait...me?"

"Her?!" Sophie and Davina exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Caroline is _so _mean to me!" Kol reproached.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Nobody cares, Kol!" Klaus said, irritated.

"You're just like Caroline."

Caroline held Klaus' hands in her own. "Klaus, I don't think you understand...I'm notperfect...I've done things..."

"Caroline, it doesn't matter. You _are _perfect just the way you are." Klaus squeezed her hands.

"No. I've killed people...and I _liked_ it..."

"Who hasn't? What's important is that you are strong. Your heart has remained pure, despite your dark desires, despite the fact that you have succumbed to them, despite the fact that corruption is in your nature. Caroline, you have no idea how strong you truly are."

"Klaus wait," Sophie said, "Just because Caroline, for some strange reason, sees something in you, that doesn't mean that her heart is pure."

"If Caroline's heart isn't pure, then there's no hope for the vampire race. Caroline has been tempted time and time again by the _allure of darkness_, yet not once has she ever lost herself, even when she succumbed to her _darkest desires_." He applied a soft kiss on Caroline's forehead.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt Klaus wrap his strong arms around her waist.

Kol, Sophie, and Davina awkwardly looked away as Klaus and Caroline shared their moment.

"Nik. Caroline- I'm begging you. Don't defile my room; I still have to sleep here," Kol pleaded.

Klaus and Caroline rolled their eyes.

"Kol, shut up!" Caroline said.

"That's my girl." Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist as he stood behind her.

"What is taking so long?" Sophie complained, "I can't wait to get out of here."

"If I stay here any longer, I'll probably die for real the next time Klaus gets ticked," Davina grumbled.

"Most likely," Klaus smirked.

Davina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, there's the door." Klaus pointed to the door. "You're free to walk out whenever you please. Just leave your magic here and I'd be more than happy to dispose of you."

The witches looked at him with fear written all over their countenances.

"He's kidding," Caroline said, trying to soothe them.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, sweetheart."

Klaus and Kol smirked at them.

Caroline turned around and pointed to a corner of the room. "Get back in your corners! Go on!"

Klaus and Kol chuckled.

"Oh, relax Caroline. Nik was just being friendly," Kol said.

Sophie and Davina scoffed.

"Frankly, I believe _they're _the ones being rude, doing everything they can to stay as far from us as possible. They're not very good guests, now are they?" Kol continued.

"Kol does have a point," Klaus commented.

"Guys, I don't think it's wise to pick a fight with the people who are supposedto save your lives," Caroline said.

Klaus and Kol rolled their eyes.

Caroline intertwined her fingers with Klaus' hand. "I'm sure there are other ways to distract you from killing them." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

Katherine was walking across the estate in the dark night. The only lights emitting were the lamps that surrounded their home.

Katherine was mesmerized by the woman in black standing several feet in front of her; she didn't know why she was following her, but she somehow knew that she had to. There was something familiar about the woman, but she couldn't place her face- not that she could even tell what the woman looked like.

She heard the whistling of the wind as the cool breeze hit her face, blowing her long curly hair behind her. She blinked and the woman disappeared from her sight.

Katherine involuntarily moved her head upward to stare at the rooftop...the woman in black waved back to her. Katherine used her supernatural speed to jump onto the rooftop.

The woman motioned for her to come closer.

Katherine obliged as she crept closer to the edge of the rooftop, climbing onto the ledge.

"_Don't be afraid," _the woman whispered. _"Death will set you free."_ The woman extended her glowing hand to Katherine.

Katherine was absolutely enchanted by the sight of the glowing hand in front of her. She couldn't resist her curiosity, slowly reaching out for the woman's friendly hand.

The woman moved her hand far out, way beyond the edge of the rooftop, forcing Katherine to tip her body away from the building. There was nothing preventing her from hitting the pavement down below.

Every time Katherine would inch forward, the woman would pull her hand even further, driving Katherine even further from the ledge.

Katherine had one leg on the ledge, standing on her tippy toes. She finally looked down and saw several abnormally large spiked stakes, waiting to pierce her heart. She gasped, losing her balance, and began hurdling towards the wooden stakes.

Katherine began screaming, she had no control over her body. There was nothing she could do, all that was left was to wait for death.

Katherine gasped when the impact hit her, but it wasn't the impact she was expecting. When she opened her eyes, she saw the handsome face of Elijah Mikaelson.

He looked down at her, smiling with so much joy it looked almost painful. Katherine could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes, but they disappeared after she blinked.

"Elijah!"

"Katerina." He kissed her ardently, forcing her head against the ground. Katherine wrapped her arms around him, tightly, never wanting to let him go. She kissed him roughly as she breathed heavily.

Elijah slowly forced himself to pull away. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"What, no! It's just...I...I didn't see the stakes..."

"What _stakes_?!"

Katherine lifted her head up to search for the stakes, but there were none in sight. "I swear to God! They were just here and they were gigantic!"

Elijah pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "I need to have a word with those witches! No one harms, _you._" Elijah said angrily.

Katherine smirked at him. "God, you're hot when your ruthless."

"Reach into my pocket and get my phone. Tell Stefan and Rebekah to meet us back at the estate."

**A/N~If you liked it, tell me in a review! ;)**


	12. The Devil's Witches

**A/N~Hey, guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update regularly, but I'm going to try to start doing that again! I'm going to have a lot of free time now, so don't worry!**

Stefan and Rebekah burst through the front door, clearing a path for Elijah and Katherine.

Elijah charged through the door, still holding Katherine in his arms bridal style. "Sophie!"

"Elijah," Rebekah said. "I think you should calm down."

"Elijah, I don't think you're thinking straight," Stefan added.

"If Katerina had died tonight, I wouldn't be thinking _anything_... I'd would be much too busy murdering an entire village." Elijah had a dark look in his eyes.

"Hey." Katherine placed her hand on his neck, gently stroking his tough skin. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Well, it's a good thing I have no intention of letting you go." Elijah leaned his head down and applied a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Caroline lifted her head from Klaus's shoulder. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes...it seems I won't be the only one attempting to kill a witch tonight," Klaus smirked.

Sophie and Davina looked up at Klaus with a look of confusion.

"No! I think I just heard Katherine!" Caroline sprang to her feet and pulled Klaus's arm, forcing him away from the floor.

"Yes! Now I'm finally leaving this prison cell!" Kol gestured around the room.

"Kol, you haven't been _cured. _For all we know your symptoms could be temporarily relieved."

"Why do you have to be such a pessimist?" Kol walked out of the room and headed for the living room.

"Kol!"

Everyone followed Kol down the hallway, anxiety and irritation radiating amongst the entire group.

"Elijah," Kol smiled at him. "I see you've found Katherine...I wish I could have helped you look for her."

Elijah smiled back at him. "Nonsense. I can't have the two of you disappearing on me, now can I?"

"Katherine!" Caroline raced to the living room with Klaus and the witches behind her and wrapped her arms around Katherine, who was still in Elijah's arms, giving her a fierce embrace.

Katherine began feeling uncomfortable under Caroline's tight grip. "Someone remove this blonde object before I do something I regret."

"Love." Klaus gently placed his hand on Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline reluctantly let go. "What the hell happened?! Tell me everything!"

Elijah placed Katherine on the couch. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I know that something isn't right. The only one who can answer that question is Katerina...or we could ask our magical friends."

Sophie and Davina walked into the room.

"Sophie, I just witnessed Katerina nearly die. And Katerina is not the type to be sacrificial. You are going to do something about this."

"Elijah, if your girlfriend tried to kill herself, then it must be the priestesses...and the only way to help her is to help Kol. But I need to know what happened. Katherine might be able to give us a decent description of _who _we're dealing with."

Everyone looked at Katherine, ready to listen.

Katherine inhaled deeply. "When the lights went out..."

Suddenly, two intimidating men barged into the house; the door was already propped right open from before when Stefan and Rebekah were making room for Elijah and Katherine. The men were aggressively holding a girl with dark skin, firmly gripping each of her arms.

The girl was clearly irritated, and her nostrils flared to show her anger.

"Bonnie!" Caroline raced over to her friend and wrapped her arm's around Bonnie's neck.

"Care!" Bonnie's countenance immediately turned into a smile.

Caroline pulled away from the embrace to look at her friend. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ask Klaus."

Caroline turned around to face her boyfriend. "I said no!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I already put this plan in motion before we had our little chat."

"Alright Klaus, you've got me here," Bonnie stated, "Now tell your _friends _to leave my mother alone_._"

"Klaus! Seriously?!" Caroline complained.

"Just a little insurance policy, love." Klaus smiled at Caroline before turning to Bonnie. "Your mother should be fine, so long as you agree to my terms."

"Your_ terms_?! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am."

"I just saved your ass a few days ago! I pretty much spared the entire vampire race, and now you're asking me for another favor?!"

"Who said anything about _asking_? I am _telling _you what's expected of you, Bonnie."

Caroline pushed her hand against Klaus' chest. "Be nice."

"I _am_ being nice. It would be rude of me to drag Jeremy Gilbert into this matter."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

Caroline turned her head to look at Bonnie. "Bon, I know you don't owe him anything, but I'm asking you as your friend to _please _do this."

"The friend card, Caroline, really?"

"You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't-"

"Important. Yeah I know the drill, but Care, I don't even know what you want me to do. I can't just blindly use my powers for your convenience."

"Bonnie, that's not it at all. This is important to me."

"I believe you," She smiled. "Now would you get Klaus's indentured servants off of me?" She motioned to the two vampires who still had their hands coiled around each of her arms.

Caroline cocked her head at Klaus, telepathically bossing him around.

Klaus rolled his eyes and gestured to the two vampires to release Bonnie. "Gentlemen, your efforts are greatly appreciated. You will be notified if your services are required, but for now you are dismissed."

The two vampires bowed before walking out the door.

"Gee, _thanks,"_ Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Have a seat, Bonnie." Klaus gestured to the ivory couches.

Bonnie reluctantly made her way over to one of the open couches, never taking her eyes off of Klaus.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What's in it for you?"

"I think the question you should be asking yourself is, what's in it for _you_?"

"Klaus, I've known you long enough to know that you don't do anything unless you're doing it for _yourself_."

"Obviously you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, tell me, Klaus. What's in it for _me_? And why areyou doing this?"

"Let's take it one step at a time...Youare doing this for Caroline's sake, am I correct?"

"...She's my best friend and she asked me to do this, so I'm willing to hear you out. I haven't agreed to anything yet, which reminds me that you still haven't told me what you want from me."

"All in good time...Tell me, witch, what would you be willing to do to keep your friends safe?"

"Anything."

"Would you be willing to put aside your enmity for my family? Put aside your prejudice, judgments, and _morals_?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Would _you? Be honest."

"I...I don't..."

"Yes or no?! Pick one!"

"Klaus!" Caroline warned.

"Bonnie!"

"Yes! If I had to...yes," Bonnie sighed.

"Good," Klaus feigned a smile. "Caroline, love, would you like to do the honors and inform your friend of what needs to be done?"

Caroline playfully pushed him and turned to Bonnie. "Pay no attention to him, sometimes when he's bored he likes to act like a jerk."

"He must have a lot of free time."

"Fortunately, that's one of Caroline's favorite aspects about me," Klaus smirked as he folded his arms.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, tell me what this is all about. I know Klaus didn't drag me out here so he could have a closer relationship with your friends, so just spit it out."

"Bonnie, Kol is in trouble and so is Katherine."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Here in New Orleans, there are priestesses, and they're kind of making Kol and Katherine crazy. If we don't do something, they could end up harming themselves or innocent people."

"Caroline, are you asking me to help _Kol _and _Katherine?_ Caroline, the two of them tried to killJeremy and Elena!"

"Kol only attacked them after he found out they were trying to kill _him!_"

"I don't know why you're complaining, little witch." Kol walked up to Bonnie. "If it were up to me, Jeremy and Elena would be burning in hell right about now."

Bonnie furrowed her brows as Kol crept closer.

"If it were my decision, you'd be burning with them at this very moment," Kol glowered.

Bonnie turned towards Caroline. "Are you really going to stand there and defend this guy, Care? What about your friends? Your family? You're going to choose him over us?"

"Bonnie, I'm not choosing anyone! I'm just trying to keep the people I love safe! You should be able to understand that."

"And what about us, Caroline? Remember? Your friends from Mystic Falls?"

"Bonnie, I will _always _love you guys no matter what! You know that. But that doesn't mean that I can't love Klaus and his family at the same time!"

Bonnie cringed when Caroline said her last statement.

Caroline was hurt when she saw Bonnie's reaction. "I see you've already made up your mind about my relationship with Klaus."

"What do you want me to say, Care? Do you want me to lie to your face and tell you that you have my blessing? Because you don't...and you never will."

Caroline felt as if her heart had just been hit by a truck. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"Do you honestly think I would be cruel enough to tell you how stupid I think you are for believing Klaus, right before you leave town with him?!" Bonnie gasped when she realized what she just said.

Klaus growled as his anger flared up.

Caroline could feel the tears burning her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Caroline, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Bonnie attempted to reach out to her friend, but Caroline flinched away.

"Of course you meant it that way! This is what you've been thinking ever since I left! And this is what Elena thinks too, isn't it?! You both think I'm some naïve dumb blonde who's stupid enough to be manipulated by men, after everything we've been through! Even after everything I've done to prove to everyone that I'm _not _that person anymore!" Caroline felt a tear slide down her cheek; she shut her eyes to suppress the tears.

Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline and let her bury her head in his shoulder. He gently stroked her soft blonde hair as he glared at Bonnie. "Kol, get this witch out of here."

"Gladly." Kol yanked Bonnie by the arm.

"Wait, Caroline!" Bonnie tried to yank her arm out of Kol's grasp, but Kol only tightened his grip. "Let me talk to her."

"You've done enough," Klaus hissed.

Bonnie continued to stare at the back of Caroline's head with an apologetic look on her face.

"Bonnie, maybe we should step outside," Stefan suggested.

"Stefan?"

Stefan motioned for them to follow him out the door.

* * *

"Stefan, I can't let it end like this. I have to fix this!" Bonnie reproached.

"And you will, Bonnie, but you need to understand that you hurt Caroline in there. Give her some space."

"No wonder Caroline was in such a rush to leave you," Kol snarled, "How dare you call yourself her best friend!"

"Kol, you're not helping," Stefan said.

"That was never my intention, Stefan."

"You have no idea what it means to be someone's friend," Bonnie sneered.

"I believe Caroline would disagree with that notion."

Bonnie scowled at Kol. "You and you're psychotic family can leave Caroline _alone_."

"That's not your decision, now is it? And if we're not there for Caroline, who will be? You? I doubt that."

"And why is that so hard to believe?"

"Frankly, with all the drama going on with Elena, your mother, and Jeremy Gilbert...I'm afraid Caroline falls short on your list of priorities."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"And you know nothing about Caroline...I think the most tragic aspect of it all was that you were surprised. You. Elena. You claim to be Caroline's best friends, yet, not once did it ever cross your minds that maybe, just maybe, Caroline would fall in love with my brother."

Bonnie refused to look him in the eye. "This isn't Caroline, she wouldn't do this."

"And why not? Why is it so hard to believe that someone with a good soul could ever love someone who was viewed as a heartless monster?"

Bonnie finally made eye contact with Kol. "What do you mean _viewed_?"

"What do _you _care?"

"Bonnie." Stefan stepped in front of Bonnie, blocking her view of Kol. "Fighting with Kol won't help. Look, I know you can never forgive Klaus for what's happened in the past, but if you want to stay in Caroline's life you _have _to get past it."

"Stefan, I _can't_, I can't just stop hating him."

"Bonnie, I can't tell you how to feel or how to act, but I'm askingyou to try for Caroline."

"Don't waste your breath, Stefan," Kol said, "Her loyalties lie with Elena Gilbert. Caroline will _always _come second in her life."

"That's not true! I would do _anything _and everything for Caroline!"

"Prove it...do the spell that allows us to control the witches."

* * *

Klaus brought Caroline back up to their bedroom for some privacy.

Caroline was sitting on the edge of their bed. "I'm sorry."

Klaus kneeled down in front of her, slipping his hands in hers. "Don't apologize. You have every right to be upset. The witch is the one at fault."

Caroline sniffled. "I should be stronger...I should be used to this by now."

He lifted her chin so she met his gaze. "Caroline, you have no idea how strong you truly are. You prove it every time you choose to stand by me, despite the pressure you put yourself under with your friends. A lesser individual would have cowered down at the first sign of an obstacle, but you are _not _weak."

She held his face in her hands, gently stroking the stubble on his cheeks. "Only because you make me strong...if it had been _anyone_ else, I wouldn't have stayed."

Klaus got to his feet with his hands leaning against the bed and Caroline's thighs in between. He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her soundly. He leaned against her body, gently moving Caroline until her back was up against the bed.

"Feeling better?" He smiled down at her.

"_Much _better." She stroked his neck. "I love it when you're on top of me."

"I quite enjoy this position as well, love."

Caroline sighed as she reflected on her fight with Bonnie. "Klaus, I can't put up with them anymore. I can't just sit there smiling, _knowing _that none of my friends are happy for me...but I don't wanna say good-bye to _anyone_."

Klaus's eyes softened. "Caroline, what are you saying?"

"My friends have made it perfectly clear that they will never accept our relationship...when we get through this, I'm cutting off my ties with my friends back home. I never wanted this, but I _have _to. They won'tstop."

Klaus propped himself up on his elbow as he leaned on his side next to Caroline. "Whatever you decide, you have my blessing."

Caroline strained a smile. "It's not just the things they say though...Klaus, I didn't tell you this back in Mystic Falls because I knew you'd do something reckless, but..."

"What is it? Caroline, tell me."

"...Elena and Damon tried to send you guys away. They were gonna have Bonnie do a spell."

"They tried to take you away from me." Klaus's eyes went hard.

Caroline propped herself on her elbow and placed her hand on his chest; she could feel his heart rapidly pounding beneath her palm. "She didn't go through with it!"

"But she _wanted _to!"

"That may be, but there is no way in _hell _I would ever let that happen!" She gently held his chin between two fingers, locking him in place. "I love you. You go, I go. There is no force on this Earth that could ever get me to willingly leave you."

"Even if the cost was your friends?"

"It's obvious that they wanted me to make a decision, so here it is. I choose _you_."

Klaus kissed her passionately, trying to pour all of his emotions into that one kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip before slowly pulling away. "You're sure? Because you don't have to give up your friends for mysake."

"I _want _to do this for you, and for me too. Besides, Bonnie said it herself. She'll never fully accept you, and if I don't walk away from them now...I know I'll grow to resent them and they'll resent me. All of this fighting is exhausting. I don't want our friendship to be like this; it's for the best."

Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and another circled her back, holding her up against his warm body. "Caroline, you should know, if they ever hurt you again, I won't hesitate..."

"I know you won't, and you don't have to worry about them hurting me anymore."

* * *

Bonnie stormed back into the house with Kol and Stefan following closely behind.

"There is no way in hell!" Bonnie screamed.

"Trust me, darling, I've been to hell, and anything is possible there." Kol languidly strolled into the house.

Elijah, Katherine, and Rebekah were startled when they were interrupted.

"I'm guessing you didn't beat around the bush before informing Bonnie," Elijah said sarcastically.

"You know me, Elijah; I like to get straight to the point," Kol said proudly.

"Is it true?" Bonnie asked.

"I think we should wait for Klaus and Caroline to return." Elijah dodged Bonnie's question.

"Klaus! Caroline! Get your asses down here!" Katherine yelled.

"If you think I'll do it, you're insane," Bonnie stated.

"If you think you have a choice, then you're just down-right stupid," Kol snickered.

"Did you know that I could light your brain on fire?"

"Did you know that I get FedEx for free? I could send Jeremy Gilbert's corpse to your doorstep without paying a dime, if you like."

Bonnie grimaced at Kol's _generosity_. "You're _sick_."

"There's no need for harsh words, darling."

Everyone turned around to see Klaus and Caroline walking hand-in-hand down the stairs.

When Klaus locked eyes with Bonnie, he had enmity burning in his eyes.

Caroline searched the room with her eyes, refusing to look at Bonnie.

"Caroline." Bonnie took a step forward, but Klaus stopped her in her tracks, holding his palm up.

"Stop. You do not speak to her. You do not look at her."

"You cannot keep me from my best friend, Klaus."

"Are you challenging me?" Klaus growled.

Bonnie's heartbeat quickened, but she stood her ground.

Caroline placed her free hand on Klaus's chest. "Klaus, it's okay, I got this."

Klaus's muscles relaxed a bit, but he never let his guard down.

"Bonnie, I'm asking you to do the spell." Caroline still refused to look her in the eye.

"Caroline, I love you, but you can't ask me this."

"Why?"

"Why?! Maybe it's because I don't want to give your homicidal-immortal-vampire family infinite power over the universe?!"

"It's not like that!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I know them, and I know why they're doing this."

"Then enlighten me. Give me a legitimate reason why I should do this."

"Do you remember Thanksgiving day? When the entire vampire race was nearly destroyed?"

"You mean the day when I found out my ancestors were trying to kill almost everyone I love? Yes, I remember. That was an _awesome _day."

"Do you remember how you felt against them? When they were holding you captive?"

Bonnie looked down to the ground, reflecting on the memory. "Afraid, betrayed, helpless, alone..."

"If there was a way to make sure you'd never feel like that again...would you take it?"

Bonnie stared at Caroline for a moment. "At what cost?"

"Nothing. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

"Caroline, the witches are dead. You have nothing to fear anymore."

"The Bennett witches might be dead, but there will always be witches out there who will want my family dead. When you lifted the veil, you granted every supernatural creature out there a get-out-of-jail-free card. It's not over, Bonnie."

"Well maybe you should come back home with me. Maybe you'd be safer."

Klaus groaned soundly. "Maybe I should rip your tongue out and force you to choke on it."

Bonnie furrowed her brows as she grinded her teeth.

"Bonnie, this doesn't just affect us, it will affect _everyone-_ including the people in Mystic Falls. You don't think the witches will be pissed that you turned against your own kind to save the vampire race? You're not safe. No one is. We _have _to work together." Caroline finally forced herself to look Bonnie in the eye.

Stefan walked over to Bonnie. "Bonnie, remember what I said outside."

Bonnie looked from Stefan to Caroline. "How do I know Klaus won't use this against me? I wouldn't push it past him to take advantage of the situation."

"He _won't_," Caroline assured her.

"Fine, Caroline. Let's say I agree to do this. What would I need to do?"

"Well, your part is quite simple," Klaus answered, "You cast the spell."

"Do you have everything we need?"

"Almost. You're going to have to run down to the local 'herb shop.' Which is just a cover for witches to sell spiritual commodities."

"And what would I be buying?"

"A rabbit's foot."

"A rabbit's foot? Like what you wear around your neck for good luck?"

"Well, I assure you it would not be some cheap trinket. You see, the witches chop the foot off and enchant it. The one you will be purchasing will actually have value to it."

"That's an odd ingredient for a spell."

Sophie and Davina walked up to Bonnie.

"Considering that this is a spell that strips witches of their powers, there will be a shift in the balance of power," Sophie said, "When you're dealing with nature, there always has to be a restoration of balance somewhere. The rabbit's foot represents a miracle, in the sense of bringing good luck to the beholder- but at what cost? The rabbit had to die, or lose it's limb to transfer the luck to someone else. Ironically, the rabbit had to be unlucky in order for someone else to turn luck into their favor."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sophie Devereaux. This is my friend, Davina." Sophie gestured to Davina.

"We're witches...like you," Davina said.

"You're Klaus's witches."

"Not exactly..."

"That's exactly what they are," Klaus confirmed, "They pledged their loyalty to me."

"Wait, if you already have witches, then why the hell did you drag me all the way out here?!"

"It seems you're the only one who can perform the spell."

"Why?"

"You're a Bennett witch. Your ancestor created the spell; therefore, only your blood is capable of performing it."

"Okay, fine. I'll help you, but I will not stand by and watch you take advantage of innocent witches."

"I give you my word_,_ you will not witness any witches being compromised, at the hands of my family," Klaus smirked.

"Hey! Speak for yourself!" Kol complained.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Kol.

"Caroline, promise you won't let Kol make any of the decisions."

"Don't worry, I promise."

"Caroline!" Kol complained.

"Kol, you're not gonna be able to do anything because you're still _sick_."

"Details."

"Bonnie, there's more to the spell," Caroline remembered.

"What is it?"

"We need a zygote."

"A what?"

"You know, when a man and a woman have-"

"I know what a zygote is, Caroline!"

Caroline held her hands up in surrender.

"Are you asking me to _kill _an unborn child?!"

"We're not _asking _you to do anything," Klaus stated, "We're _telling _you to cast the bloody spell. We'll take care of the tainted child, so you don't have to get your hands dirty. We couldn't have that, now could we?"

"I can't consent to this!"

"Relax, it's not like we're sacrificing a nursery. One is all it takes. Besides, it's not like you care who dies, as long as you and your friends survive."

"Stop acting like you know me!"

"What's wrong, love? Can't take what you dish out?"

"I was just curious, Bonnie," Kol said, "Did you ever feel guilt? Did the memory ever haunt you, follow you? To your dreams, subconscious states? Did you even feel remorse?"

Bonnie gave Kol a hard stare. "Did you?"

Kol feigned a smile. "It seems that we're not as different as you want to believe."

"Caroline, we can't just _kill _someone."

"No one is going to die," Klaus said, "Because a zygote is not a real person, not until they are born."

"And you are stripping them of the chance to _live_!"

"Oh, let's be honest, this poor bastard never even had a chance to begin with."

"Wait, did you already do it?!"

"Not yet, but rest assured the mother won't be missing it when the deed is done."

"Why not? How do you know?"

"There is a specific kind of zygote needed for the spell. Any old zygote will not do... it just so happens that the one is question is of the rarest kind."

"And what kind of zygote is that?"

"One that has been blessed by a demon."

"What? How would a demon even bless a zygote? I mean it's _inside _of the woman."

"Ask Kol."

Everyone in the room turned to Kol.

"I don't want to see that woman again!"

"Too bad!" Rebekah said, "Next time you should think twice before hopping into bed with the first prostitute who reaches for your wallet!"

"I can assure you, sister. It was not my wallet she was after..."

"Ew!" Rebekah threw a pillow at Kol's head, but it narrowly missed as he cocked his head out of the way.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Bonnie asked, "Do you mean to tell me that the way a demon blesses a zygote is by..."

"Intercourse," Kol said bluntly.

"Gross," Bonnie grimaced.

"We need Tami," Caroline said.

"But I thought that Tami had an abortion?"

"According to the dozens of messages on my phone, she changed her mind." Kol leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So you see, Bonnie, that baby would have died anyway," Klaus said.

"But she _changed _her mind! This changes everything!"

"On the contrary, this changes nothing. Sooner or later, that child will inevitably die a tragic death. Think of this as me putting it out of its misery before it even begins."

"Stefan? Caroline?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Look, Bonnie. We're not proud of this, but they have a point," Stefan admitted.

"Bonnie, I know this is hard, but you have to understand that there are people here who are trying to hurt Kol and Katherine," Caroline pleaded, "Sometimes you have to do unspeakable things for the people you love. You might not be able to admit it, but you would do the exact same thing if you were in my position."

Bonnie looked into Caroline's eyes for a moment, hearing her words echo in her ear. "I'm doing this for you, Caroline, notthem."

"Thank you."

"But Tami is back in Mystic Falls, do you plan on going back there anytime soon, or is Klaus gonna go all cave man and have his thugs drag her out of bed?"

"I resent that statement. I believe you're confusing me with Damon Salvatore. Rest assured, Bonnie, I know what it means to be a gentleman," Klaus said defensively.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Fine, then how exactly do you plan to use her for this spell?"

"I can assure you that none of my friends will be leaving town, and neither will I."

"Wait, Klaus, how are we suppose to get the zygote?" Caroline asked.

"Does that mean Tami's not coming?" Kol said with mirth.

Klaus turned to Kol. "Don't get too excited, you'll be seeing her shortly.

Kol's huge grin turned into a pout.

"How is she going to get here?" Bonnie asked.

"She's already arrived." Klaus scrolled through his phone.

"What?!" Kol's mouth dropped.

"I love watching the crazy ones confront Kol," Rebekah giggled.

Kol narrowed his eyes at Rebekah. "You know what I enjoy watching? A man's face when he realizes that _you're _one of the crazies. Let's ask Stefan what his reaction was when he noticed you had a few screws loose, Rebekah."

"No comment," Stefan said as he felt the tension in the room building.

Rebekah used her vampire speed, appearing in front of an expensive looking lamp. She wrapped her fist around the body of the lamp and extended her arm back to take aim. Rebekah flung the lamp towards Kol's head, sending the lamp at a speed of seventy miles per hour.

Elijah intercepted before the lamp could cause any damage. "Excuse me, but this is expensive; it's priceless actually. If you're looking for a weapon, you can steal the cheap stuff from the neighbors."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're so worried, Elijah. If we ruin the living room, then Caroline will just redecorate."

"Can I?!" Caroline gasped.

"You see? It's a win-win situation."

"Oh my God, Klaus! Do you wanna help me sketch out the design?!" Caroline began clapping her hands.

Bonnie snapped her fingers. "Forget about redecorating! What were you saying about Tami?"

"Ah, yes," Klaus held up his smart phone, which had an image of Tami walking through New Orleans on the screen. "My friends have informed me that Tami is in town. It seems that she still holds a torch for Kol."

"What a stalker!" Kol complained.

"Really?!" Caroline said, "_That _is what turns you off?! Really?! _This _coming from a guy who uses infants when he runs out of baseballs?!"

"Now I never said it turned me off..."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I would just prefer to not have the woman try to pawn her child off as mine, otherwise it would be appealing."

Caroline stared blankly at him. "I'm afraid to ask what you would consider a deal braker."

"Anything that would anger me enough to want you dead...so just ask Bonnie for ideas."

"I take that as a compliment. I'm _so _grateful that I don't have to worry about you being into me," Bonnie said.

"Believe me, the only reason you say that is because you don't know what you're missing. It is an _honor_ just to have my attention."

"Wow, you _are_ full of yourself."

"For good reason."

Bonnie and Kol stared at each other for a moment before Bonnie slowly turned to the rest of the people in the room. "So what are we waiting for, why aren't we kidnapping Tami at this moment?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Klaus tugged Caroline with him by the hand as he walked over to where Katherine was sitting.

"What are we waiting for?"

"In order to perform the spell, you must harness the power of the full moon."

"That's not for another week!"

"And that is when you shall perform the spell."

"I can't spend an entire week with you people!"

"Fortunately for us, you don't have a choice, and fortunately for you, Caroline is here to keep you company."

Bonnie turned to Caroline, pleading with her eyes.

"But that is the _least_ of your worries," Klaus said.

"What do you mean?"

"In the meantime, you can't defend yourself against anything if you have no idea what the enemy looks like."

"How do we find that out?"

"You ask the eye witness." Klaus looked down at Katherine. "Katerina, what did the priestesses look like?"

"Did you just say _priestesses_?" Bonnie asked.

"Have you heard of them?" Caroline asked.

"Not really, except I think I read something about them in a grimoire once."

"What did it say?"

"They're ruthless. They're kind of like witches, but they're magic is different. They're magic doesn't come from this Earth...like expression."

"Oh my God."

"They like to use hex bags to curse their enemies and..."

"What is it?"

"They're known for being spiteful and vengeful. They prefer to wreak revenge against their enemies by breaking them psychologically. According to legend, they can make a person go insane by the slightest skin contact...they revel in the fact that they get to watch you lose yourself. They also believe that insanity can last through eternity."

It felt as if a cold wind had just blown through the house, sending chills down everyone's back.

"It's not true though, right?"

"I don't know."

"But if we took away their magic, everything would go back to normal, right Bonnie?"

"It's hard to tell, you would take away _their _magic for sure, but I don't know if it would affect the people they've cursed. Magic doesn't work the same way compulsion does, just because you dagger someone, it doesn't automatically erase everything they've done. vampire rules are different than witch rules."

"Well we're going to try and if that doesn't work we're going to try again, and again, and again. We have all of eternity to fail." Elijah squeezed Katherine's hand.

Katherine gave Elijah a small smile.

Elijah knelt down in front of her, looking her in the eye at eye level. "Katerina, do you know who did this to you?"

"You have no idea how much I wish I could say yes."

Elijah stroked her dark brown hair. "That's fine. Do you remember anything at all?"

"It's all fuzzy. I keep getting flashbacks of these images. It's all in pieces, it doesn't make sense."

"Try closing your eyes," Caroline suggested.

Elijah nodded. "Katerina, I need you to close your eyes and think very hard. Please."

Katherine nodded and closed her eyes as she pictured the woman she saw before. _Images of a rooftop and darkness filled her mind. She could feel the cool breeze hit her and gravity pushing down on her as she was about to step off the roof. She looked down to see __hundreds of giant wooden stakes pointing at her. Before she fell she saw two glowing green eyes staring into her soul._

Katherine's eyes shot open as she gasped for unneeded air.

"What happened?!" Elijah asked.

"I saw her."

"One of the priestesses?"

"Not just one of them, I think she was the leader."

"This is good, can you describe her?" Elijah gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Black. She wears _way _too much black."

"What about you?" Rebekah asked sarcastically.

"I look hot in black, and besides we can't all wear pink daisies on a daily basis."

Rebekah clenched her fists and made an attempt to raise them, but Stefan came up behind her and coerced her into releasing her fists.

"Anyway, she had these creepy glowing green eyes," Katherine continued, "They reminded me of a cat."

"That doesn't sound natural. It must be her magic," Bonnie said.

"What kind of magic makes your eyes glow?" Caroline asked.

"Apparently, the kind not from this Earth."

"There's something else..." Katherine said.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"There was something familiar about her..."

"Katerina, do you know this woman?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know...I don't think so."

"What do you recognize about her?"

"I'm not sure exactly, it's just the way she moves and the look in her eyes. I feel like I've seen it all before."

"So basically the reason why everyone is in danger is because of _Katherine_?" Bonnie said.

"Nice to know that you care." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, you do realize there's a simple solution, don't you?"

"Even if this was a person vendetta, we are _not _leaving her."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Maybe because she tried to kill Elena, _again_, just a few days ago!"

"But she didn't! And it's not like she wasn't provoked!"

"Sheprovoked Elena, first_!_"

"Which was wrong, but that doesn't mean she deserves to be condemned!"

"No, you're right. She should be condemned for coming between Stefan and Elena! For bringing Klaus into town! For killing Jeremy! Elena is an orphan _again_ because of Katherine Pierce! She ruined Stefan and Damon! She _killed _you, Caroline! How could you forgive someone like that?!"

Katherine raised her middle finger, but Elijah closed her hand into a fist before Bonnie could see.

"I'm not denying that Katherine has done some terrible things, but like it or not, Katherine is my family. And you don't turn your back on your family."

"Caroline, Katherine is _not _your responsibility."

"Bonnie, I'm not gonna fight you on this."

"I understand your concern for Kol, him being Klaus's brother and all, but you should _hate _Katherine with every ounce of your being. She destroyed your life just to amuse herself!"

"Look. At the beginning, I wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that I 'died' because Katherine wanted some attention, but to be honest if I could go back and do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"You wouldn't want to go back and have a human life with _us_? You're friends? You wouldn't want to have kids one day? Find a husband who loves you?"

"I don't know if Klaus is husband material," Katherine scoffed, "But I think Caroline's got that part down."

"To be honest, Bonnie, if vampires hadn't come into town, I don't think I would have ever found out what true happiness feels like. I don't think I would have truly _lived_. After I became a vampire, I could actually say I was happy to be Caroline Forbes and actually mean it."

Bonnie sighed. "Just because she was the one to turn you, that doesn't mean you owe her anything."

"I know that. I'm not doing it because I feel like I _have _to. I'm doing it because I _want_ to."

"Even though she killed Jeremy?"

"Bonnie, what does it even matter? Jeremy is back and he's alive!"

"It doesn't change what she did."

"I'm glad you think so." Kol walked up to Bonnie.

"Stay away from me, Kol."

"I just wanted to tell you that I agree, that no matter what's happened or how much time has passed it does not change the past."

Bonnie listened to the rise and fall of her chest as Kol loomed over her.

"Kol, leave her alone." Caroline tugged his shoulder.

"Caroline, I don't know why she's getting so defensive. I was simply agreeing with her; I don't see the harm in that."

"You don't see the harm in anything."

"Well excuse _me_ for being open to new things."

"Uh-huh. The next time you say that, I want you to picture Tami."

Katherine and Rebekah openly laughed, while Klaus and Elijah tried to conceal their grin.

Kol grimaced. "Thanks a lot, Caroline."

"Well at least you know what the moral of the story is now. Be careful what, or _who _you open," Katherine snickered.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Kol said bitterly. "I think the moral for your story would be, stop being such a _bloody _back stabber and if you do stab them in the back, make sure they never find out it was you!"

Katherine shrugged. "What? It's not my fault I don't care what people think, besides it wouldn't really matter because they were already on their way out the door, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, we know," Stefan said, "But did it ever cross your mind that there was still a chance that they would survive and be a little ticked?"

"I never really gave it a second thought."

"You really need to work on your people skills."

"Okay Stefan, I'll learn to work well with others when Damon becomes a decent human being."

Rebekah began spontaneously laughing.

Everyone looked at Rebekah in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I find it Earth shattering that the one thing this family can agree on is that we would all take pleasure in watching Damon Salvatore suffer."

"That is _so _true!" Katherine agreed, "We can actually bond over our hatred for Damon!"

"No arguments there," Kol said.

All the vampires except Stefan began chuckling.

Caroline turned to Stefan, still giggling. "Sorry, Stefan."

"I'm used to it by now."

"So, Stefan?" Katherine asked, "Do you ever miss Damon? Because these guys." Katherine gestured to the Originals, "Are always at each others throats, but they always talk about family and how important it is and you can just tell that they missed each other."

"Just for the record, the only one in this room I would miss is Caroline," Rebekah stated.

"Aww." Caroline placed her hand over her heart, touched. "I miss you too, Beks!" She tore herself away from Klaus's side to give Rebekah a hug.

Rebekah giggled as she hugged Caroline back.

"Um. Rebekah, I think you're forgetting someone," Kol said, sounding offended.

"No, I'm not."

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Klaus complained.

Rebekah rolled her eyes before she walked over to her brother and opened her arms.

"Not _you_!"

"Well excuse _you_! Excuse mefor trying to be nice."

"You know that doesn't suit your personality, Rebekah."

Rebekah aggressively punched him in the arm.

Klaus rubbed his arm. "My God, Rebekah, you know Stefan won't like you anymore if you continue acting like a man."

Rebekah grinded her teeth as she clenched her fists, preparing for battle.

"Klaus, hug your sister and be nice," Caroline ordered.

"...I'd rather not."

"I imagine hugging Klaus would be similar to hugging a python," Katherine commented, "The hug would just gradually become tighter until your bones crack and then he would bite into your neck right before he rips your head off."

"I like Klaus's hugs," Caroline admitted.

"Caroline, you do remember there is a permanent reservation in my arms with your name on it?" Klaus opened his arms.

"I would be happy to oblige after you give Rebekah a hug."

Klaus reluctantly looked at his sister, who was giving him a sweet smile. He rolled his eyes before wrapping one arm around her neck.

Rebekah tightly wrapped both arms around his back. She felt a familiar feeling that she hasn't felt in centuries, knowing that was the last time she had hugged her brother.

"Is this your way of telling me that you miss me when I'm not around?" Klaus chuckled.

"Don't get your hopes up."

Kol jumped on them. "I want a hug from Nik!"

"Get off me, Kol!" Klaus complained.

"Aww. I think it's cute!" Caroline giggled.

Kol wrapped one arm around Klaus's shoulders. "Admit it, Nik, you miss me when I'm not around!"

"I can assure you, Kol, I don't miss you."

"Is that why you cried when you saw me die?" Kol smirked.

"I did not cry!"

"Then what was it then, allergies?"

"...The heat from the fire made my eyes hurt."

"Aww. Nik, you cried?" Rebekah asked.

"I do _not _cry!"

"What about afterward? When you were forced to stare at my burnt corpse? I could have sworn I saw sadness in your eyes," Kol remembered.

"Well, obviously you're too self-absorbed, even in death, to see straight."

"_Or, _maybe you're just too proud to admit that you lo-ove me."

"Caroline! Where's my hug?!"

Caroline giggled as she pushed past Kol and Rebekah and wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck.

Klaus tightly coiled his arms around her waist and buried his head in her golden hair.

"Aww." Caroline began peppering kisses on his cheek. "Don't worry, the children won't bother you anymore."

"Excuse me, but who do you think you're calling children?" Kol complained.

"Kol, everyone knows you're a man-child," Caroline said.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?!"

"You're a boy trapped in a man's body."

Katherine burst out laughing. She began slapping the couch as she continued to laugh rudely.

Everyone looked at her with confusion on their faces.

Katherine finally calmed down after taking several breaths to release any excess giggles. "I'm sorry."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah asked.

"That line Caroline just said reminded me of this line from Family Guy."

"What's the line?" Caroline asked.

"It's, 'I'm not gay. I'm just a woman trapped in a man's body.'"

Every vampire except Kol burst into hysterical laughter.

Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, and Stefan were literallyrolling on the floor laughing. Their faces turned red from laughing so hard and they could barely keep their eyes open.

Elijah was trying to hold his side from the pain of laughing so much.

Katherine was rolling around from so much laughter that from a distance it might have looked like she was having a seizure.

"Are you finished?" Kol asked, obviously annoyed.

Kol received his answer when all he heard was the continuation of laughter.

Bonnie, Sophie, and Davina had the look of bewilderment on their faces. They couldn't believe how bipolar this family was, they were almost mystical. Half an hour ago, their lives had just been threatened by the very family that was dying of laughter right in front of them. They had been so stunned to hear what the vampires were saying to each other that they didn't know how to respond.

Kol had waited another 5 minutes before attempting to calm his family down. "Are you done yet?"

They slowly breathed in and out before they were able to speak again.

"I don't know. It might come back if I have a flash back," Katherine joked.

"I'm sure you think you're _hilarious_."

"It's not so funny when the shoe is on the other foot," Rebekah said.

"Are you jealous because Nik likes my hugs more than yours?"

Rebekah stared blankly at Kol before walking away.

"The truth hurts, Rebekah."

"Kol, it's not a contest, and even if it was, you would all lose because Klaus loves my hugs the best," Caroline said proudly.

Klaus came up behind Caroline and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's not the only thing I love about you," he whispered in her ear."

Caroline giggled as she felt his hot breath make her ear tingle.

"If this _was _an official contest, Caroline, you would be disqualified because it's against the rules for the judge to be sleeping with the competitors."

"Kol, you are _way _too competitive."

"Only because I know I can win."

"Why don't you go hug Elijah?" Klaus suggested. "I'm sure you can beat Katerina in the hugging department."

"Of course! I bet her hugs are cold and hard- just like her heart!"

"I'm still in the room, you know. I can _hear _you!" Katherine complained, "You jackass! Oh, and if you think you're going to steal Elijah from me, I suggest you walk away unless you want to get into a cat fight."

"If you think I'm above hitting women, think again," Kol grinned, "Rebekah made it very clear that she didn't approve of us treating women any lesser than a man, which means we do not hold back when we get into a melee with a woman."

Katherine turned to Rebekah. "What are you, a feminist?!"

"No. I just believe that a woman can do anything a man can. I am a firm believer in equal rights."

"Rebekah actually organized the first women's rights movement," Elijah said, "She's actually responsible for women's suffrage."

"Bravo." Katherine pretended to clap.

"I guess we can't _all_ have self-respect," Rebekah said sarcastically.

"I guess we can't all be dumb blondes, either."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Katherine.

"Hey!" Caroline yelled, "I take offense to that comment."

"Well, I'm glad you guys had your little family bonding moment...even if it did last less than a minute," Stefan said.

"Oh yeah, you never answered my question. Do you miss Damon?" Katherine asked.

"It's kind of hard to miss him when he's always prank calling me."

"He would!" Caroline giggled.

"How do you know it's Damon?" Katherine asked.

"Well first of all, his yo-mama jokes suck ass."

"What does he say?!"

"He told me that my 'mama' is so fat that her belly button doesn't have lint, it has sweaters."

All the vampires began cracking up.

"Oh my God, I love yo-mama jokes!" Katherine exclaimed, "Kol, yo-mama is so old that she owes Fred Flintstone a food stamp!"

"Who is this Fred Flintstone?"

Katherine face palmed herself.

"You'll watch freaking _Spongebob_, but you don't know who Fred Flintstone is?!" Caroline complained.

"I have standards when it comes to my television programs."

"I'll bet it's higher than his standards with women," Rebekah scoffed.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Rebekah?"

"Oh, I was just reminding myself of what a man-whore you are, Kol."

"Is that suppose to be an insult?"

"Well considering that you actually have to ask that question...no, not at all..."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you, Rebekah. At least I'm not foolish enough to have a roll in the hay with Damon Salvatore."

"Shut up, Kol!"

"I mean, just the other day Nik and I were discussing this."

Rebekah turned to Klaus. "Nik!"

Caroline shoved Klaus in the shoulder. "Klaus, what the hell?! You don't just start talking about the _worst_ decisions your sister has ever made!"

"Thanks for the support, Caroline," Rebekah grimaced.

"You know what I mean." Caroline gave Rebekah a shy smile.

Klaus shrugged. "Kol brought it up."

"Yes, because we started talking about Matt Donovan. You remember Matt Donovan don't you, Rebekah?" Kol asked innocently.

"Shut up, Kol!"

"It wasn't just me. Nik doesn't understand what you ever saw in that human."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Matt," Caroline reproached.

Klaus and Kol snickered.

"Oh, I remember him!" Katherine exclaimed, "His eyes were so _blue_. But he _sucked _as a human puppet. I mean, how hard is it for a person to die? He's lucky I always have a plan B."

"I can almost_ feel_ your compassion," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Which reminds me, thanks for trying to ruin my life that day, Caroline."

"Oh, you're right, I'm sorry. The next time I want to do something heroic I'll think 'WWKD': What would Katherine do?"

"There you go! If only everyone thought like you, Caroline! The world would be a _much _better place!"

"If everyone said 'WWKD' before every decision they make, the world would be a much darker, scarier, uglier place," Rebekah said bluntly.

"You mean like your face?"

Rebekah used her vampire speed to break the wooden leg off the coffee table and chuck it straight for Katherine's heart.

Elijah appeared right in front of Katherine, intercepting the piece of wood with his hand before it touched his designer suit. "Rebekah!"

"Elijah, you blocked my shot!"

"That is not funny! You could have killedher!"

"Did you not hear what she just said?!"

"I heard every word. I have also heard all the unnecessary slurs you've said to her, but you don't see Katerina throwing the white oak stake in your direction."

"Maybe it's because she knows she would have a better chance at shoving the cure down Nik's throat."

Klaus feigned laughter. "No."

Caroline padded Klaus's shoulder. "Relax, no ones gonna try to turn you into a human."

"Rebekah, go to your room." Elijah pointed to the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me."

"Elijah, don't be ridiculous."

"I would do no such thing."

Elijah and Rebekah stared back at each other for a moment. Elijah had a hard look in his eyes filled with anger. Rebekah had a look of stubbornness on her countenance, she couldn't believe that Elijah was doing this.

Rebekah could tell from the corner of her eye that Kol had a huge grin on his face. "What the bloody hell are you grinning at, Kol?!"

"Careful Rebekah. You wouldn't want to get yourself into even more trouble with Elijah," Kol said with amusement.

"I don't think you'll be so inclined to continue grinning once I punch out your teeth."

"Don't make a scene, Rebekah," Katherine said, "Why don't you just make things easy for yourself and just leave peacefully?"

"Katerina," Elijah warned, "Rebekah, I think you should take some time to think about what you did."

"Rebekah." Stefan extended his hand to her, and motioned for her to allow him to guide her back up to her room.

Rebekah looked down at Stefan's palm and looked back at Elijah. She gave Elijah an apologetic look and after a moment he nodded to her. Then, she looked back at Stefan and slipped her hand into his palm, letting him lead her up the stairs.

"Well. I thought she'd never leave," Kol whispered.

"Kol, don't start," Caroline said.

Elijah knelt down in front of Katherine and used his thumb to gently stroke her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Not even a scratch." Katherine leaned in to give him a sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not the first time Rebekah's tried to kill me, you know."

"I know, but..."

"What?"

"She hasn't tried to kill you for real since she learned of our relationship...she wouldn't do this."

"You know Rebekah has a short temper, and she's impulsive like the rest of your family."

"And they all know what it means to be _family_. They're also loyal."

"Maybe it was just the pressure," Caroline suggested, "We've all been under a lot of pressure lately; there's a lot at stake here."

Elijah nodded. "Perhaps."

Caroline looked across the room to see Bonnie sitting in the corner with the witches. Bonnie looked a bit shocked from the scene that just occurred in front of her. The witches showed a combination of surprise and fear. They just witnessed what could potentially happen to them if they cross the Originals, except in their case, no one would intercept the damage being done.

Caroline ripped herself away from Klaus's side to join the witches sitting on the couch on the far side of the room.

"Caroline!" Klaus complained.

"I'll be back!" Caroline sat on the couch the witches were currently occupying.

Klaus growled.

"You could always walk over here." Caroline motioned for him to come join her.

"_Or, _you could come back and keep _my_ body warm." Klaus opened his arms for her.

Katherine and Kol groaned and held their hands up to their stomaches as if they were about to hurl.

Bonnie, Sophie, and Davina grimaced.

"Nik, leave the sex talk for the telephone," Kol pleaded.

"That only works if we're _not _home, remember that," Katherine urged.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Caroline, I'm cold."

Caroline cocked her head at Klaus. "You're a child."

"What if I light you on fire?" Katherine asked Klaus. "All better! Kol go steal the crappy alcohol from the neighbors!"

Klaus gave Katherine an emotionless stare, which was never a good sign when it comes to Klaus.

Katherine shrugged. "What? It would be a shame to use the expensive alcohol just to burn your flesh. There's never a reason to waste the booze."

"So which is more flammable, Jack Daniels or vodka?" Kol asked.

"Sit down, Kol!" Klaus ordered.

Caroline turned to the vampires. "All of you, just shut up!"

All the vampires stopped and looked at Caroline.

"Kol, forget about the alcohol." Caroline turned to face the witches. "Hey, I know that seeing that scene might have been shocking_,_ but you don't have anything to worry about, you're safe."

"Did you just hear yourself?" Sophie scoffed.

"We're not stupid, Caroline," Davina said.

"And I don't think you _are_, I just want you to feel comfortable with us and trustus."

"I don't mean to be rude, but that's never going to happen," Davina said.

"Caroline, I know you're an overachiever, but you can't expect any saneperson to ever feel comfortable around the Originals_. _You're talking about five ancient, homicidal vampires," Bonnie said.

"Ifeel comfortable around them and _I'm_ sane."

"Not!" Katherine scoffed.

Caroline whipped her head around to shoot daggers at Katherine with her eyes. "One time! The _one _time I spill my coffee!"

"That's what I said about my condom dilemma," Kol said, "If I'm not allowed to forget, neither are you, Caroline."

"Okay, that was completely different! What kind of idiotuses a rubber glove when he can't find a condom?! Why didn't you just compel her to forget about the freaking condom?!"

"There's no need for harsh words, Caroline. I could have just as easily called you a crazy jealous girlfriend, but I'm not going to go there. And I didn't compel her because that wouldn't have been consent. I always ask for consent." Kol smirked at the witches sitting next to Caroline on the couch. "You should remember that for future references."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Sophie and Davina grimaced and tried to move further down the couch and away from Kol.

"Caroline, we appreciate your kindness, whether it's genuine or not, but the only thing we trust is that your family will live up to its notorious reputation," Sophie said.

"Look, I'm just warning you: I think it would be in your best interest _not _to betray us when this is all over."

"I don't think you're the one who has to worry about being stabbed in the back. I mean, your friends will obviously have no use for us when they get what they want."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kol had a mischievous look on his face. "I'm sure I can think of something you can do for me."

The witches furrowed their brows at Kol, feeling the blood rush to their skulls.

"Kol, leave them alone." Bonnie rose from her seat.

"Make me."

Bonnie walked straight up to Kol, their chests nearly touching. "I'm not afraid of you, Kol."

"You _should _be. You might be able to hold me off for a short amount of time, but you have no ideahow much I can make your loved ones hurt."

"Kol! Stop it!" Caroline warned.

"Not now, Caroline." Kol brushed her off.

Caroline began walking towards them, but she stopped when Bonnie raised her hand.

"It's fine, Caroline. I got this."

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

Bonnie gave Kol a hard stare. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me." Bonnie opened her arms. "This is a one time opportunity. I'm giving you _one_ free shot. Go right ahead. You'll finally get your revenge on me. I made you believe that I was going to help you keep the veil down, and I used my expression to trap you in that room."

"But you failed, because, here I am."

"Yes, and now you can kill me, but if you do you'll lose everything in the process. I'm your only hope- unless you want to kiss your sanity goodbye, that is."

Kol stared at Bonnie for a moment. He was currently having a war with himself internally. On one hand he felt the urge to slash Bonnie's head off at the neck, but there was a part of him that wouldn't let him.

Bonnie nodded. "Now that we've established that you're _not _going to kill me, I think we should start planning our move." Bonnie turned to the rest of the vampires.

"Wait a second," Kol said.

Everyone turned to look at Kol.

"You found a way to drop the veil without needing the power of the full moon. Surely there's a way for you to lift this curse without going through the trouble of having to wait for the next full moon."

"Oh, please," Rebekah scoffed. "You just don't want to have to deal with Tami."

"Oh no, Rebekah. I was simply thinking about our family's best interests. That is just the bonus."

"Kol's right," Caroline said, "Bonnie, do you think you could do that? It would be much faster and safer. No one's zygote would have to be yanked out of their belly button. We wouldn't have to wait an entire week before being able to cast the spell. This whole nightmare would be done and over with."

"Caroline, if I knew about another way, I would have already done it just so I wouldn't have to spend another second with Klaus, Kol, Katherine, and Rebekah."

"Well it's not like _you're_ any fun," Katherine commented.

"Maybe because your idea of fun would be eating babies for lunch," Bonnie said.

"Correction; we eat infants for dessert," Kol said.

Bonnie, Sophie, and Davina made a face that said 'WTF.'

"But you haven't even tried, Bonnie," Kol said, "You really need to give yourself more credit."

"What do you expect me to do, Kol?!"

"You remember my mother, don't you, Bonnie?"

"Vividly, she was a _lovely_ woman, much like her children."

"Fortunately, being the Original witch and all, she had access to the most powerful grimoires."

"So did my family, but they're back home."

"Well then it's your lucky day. My mother's grimoires are downstairs."

"Wait, you kept them? Why?"

"Why not?"

"It's not like you can use them. Besides isn't it just a constant reminder of your mother? Doesn't it just bring up bad memories?"

"Who says they're all bad? And you never know, I might just be saving them for a rainy day."

Bonnie stared at Kol with a look of confusion.

Kol walked over to the stairs that led to the basement and motioned for Bonnie to precede. "Ladies first."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Kol suspiciously before preceding into the darkness.

"Kol! I'm coming with you guys!" Caroline dragged Klaus by the hand as she followed them downstairs.

**A/N~ Thanks for reading! BTW, did you guys notice the new cover pic? I did not make it, but I love it! It was made by the very talented nfinneman. If you wanna see the full size version, you can find it on her tumblr. Oh, and I just made a tumblr, so go follow me! I already posted two gifs from this story if you want to see them. They're probably not very good, but whatever. And I will be letting you guys know what stage I'm at while I update on tumblr, so you have an idea of when to expect a chapter update. Let me know what you guys think of the pic and the chapter! :)**


	13. A Rude Awakening

**~A/N-Thanks again for all the reviews I've gotten! I hope you guys like Chapter 13! R&R! :)~**

Everyone spent the entire night searching through the grimoires, trying to find a solution. After several hours, they had all fallen asleep in front of their books.

The sun had risen, and everyone was still sleeping peacefully.

Stefan and Rebekah had fallen asleep on Rebekah's bed, oblivious to the events that had unfolded downstairs during the night.

Elijah, Katherine, Sophie, and Davina had fallen asleep in the living room, their bodies were sprawled all across the couches.

Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, and Kol were fast asleep in the basement.

Kol was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, sleeping lightly. During the night, Bonnie had somehow ended up leaning her head against Kol's shoulder, using him as her pillow.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to get rid of the drowsiness. Caroline saw Kol and Bonnie sleeping up against the wall in a very intimate position. She smiled to herself, never in a million years would she have thought she'd see that picture. She slowly lifted her head and found herself sitting in Klaus's lap, who was sitting in a cushioned seat with her arms wrapped around his neck.

As Caroline stared at Klaus, she noticed how peaceful he looked when he slept. She smiled down at him and applied a soft kiss to his tempting lips.

Klaus returned her kiss firmly as she began to pull away. "Good morning, sweetheart." Klaus's eyes shot open to greet her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you moan my name _several _times in your sleep."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't make me laugh. I don't wanna wake everyone."

"Wasn't it _you _who told Kol it was unhealthy to bottle up your emotions?"

"This has nothing to do with emotions, it has to do with telling the truth, which you _suck _at."

"Sweetheart, do you honestly think I would lie to you about this, just to get a rise out of you?"

"Yes."

Klaus placed his hand directly above his heart. "I'm hurt."

"Don't act innocent-" Caroline stopped when she noticed Bonnie starting to wake up.

Bonnie began to moan as she snuggled deeper into Kol's shoulder. She smiled in her sleep, enjoying the feeling of warmth emitting from the body next to her. She gently squeezed her eyes before slowly opening them. Bonnie woke up to the sight of Kol's handsome face, which was only a few inches from hers, smirking down at her.

Bonnie screamed as she threw herself to the opposite end of the room, grabbing onto the wall. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I believe I should be asking _you_ that question, darling," Kol stood up. "It was _you_ who was drooling on _me_- not that I blame you."

"You couldn't _pay _me to get within spitting distance of you! I know you did something while I was asleep. There is no way in _hell_ I would willingly sleep on your shoulder for even a second!"

"That's funny, I vividly remember you quite enjoying my company just a few moments ago."

Caroline hopped off Klaus's lap and jumped between Kol and Bonnie. "Kol, leave her alone."

"I'm not the one who started throwing around accusations," Kol said defensively. "She should be more careful about what she says."

Caroline gently placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, crouching down next to her. "Sorry. I promise he's harmless."

Bonnie looked Caroline directly in the eye. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Caroline sighed, imagining what life would be like if things were different.

"Bonnie, did you find a solution to our dilemma?" Klaus swung the chair in their direction.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I didn't find a _cure_ if that's what you're asking."

"Well, what did you find?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie got to her feet and edged closer to Kol, walking with trepidation. She slowly bent down to pick up the grimoire at his feet, never taking her eyes off of him.

Kol raised his brows at her, daring Bonnie to make a move.

Once Bonnie had the book in her hands, she quickly returned to where Caroline was standing. Bonnie held the book up for Caroline to see, flipping through it to find the bookmarked page.

Bonnie pointed to a paragraph in the book. "It's a recipe."

"For what?" Caroline asked.

"It's not exactly a cure, but it's the next best thing."

"What are you going on about?" Kol asked suspiciously.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. This information could save your life, so you should be listening to me."

"Well, we don't have all day," Klaus said impatiently. "Out with it already."

"I can't _cure _Kol before the full moon, but I might be able to relieve his symptoms."

"_That's it_?!" Klaus and Kol complained.

Bonnie's and Caroline's jaws dropped.

"Come on guys, at least it's something," Caroline said.

"Yes, but it's much closer to having nothing," Kol said.

"I don't even recall hearing the word 'guarantee.' I heard a 'might.' And a 'maybe' is not good enough," Klaus pointed out.

"Kol needs to get rid of these symptoms. Trust me, you would have a much harder time _surviving the wee__k_ if I hadn't found this recipe."

"Trust you? Is that a joke?" Kol scoffed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Caroline folded her arms and looked at Klaus. "Klaus, don't be picky. You know this is what Kol and Katherine _need_ right now. Keeping everyone safe is our main objective."

Klaus sighed. "Caroline's right, Kol. The last thing we need at the moment is a mental breakdown."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Fine, give me the bloody potion."

"It's an herb mixture," Bonnie corrected him.

Caroline smiled at Klaus as she pulled him by the hands, forcing him to leave the comfy chair. "Come on, let's go check out this herb mixture."

Bonnie placed the book on the coffee table so everyone could see the ingredients needed for the recipe.

* * *

In the living room, Sophie and Davina were silently sleeping on the couches.

Katherine woke up to find that she was laying on the couch and her legs had been thrown across Elijah's lap. She stretched her arms as she sat up straight. She saw Elijah sleeping peacefully and decided she didn't want to disturb him. She swung her legs down to the floor and got to her feet. She took a few steps towards the kitchen, but was halted when she felt a strong hand grab on to hers, gently pulling her back. Katherine saw Elijah smiling at her.

"Elijah, I thought you were asleep."

"Is that supposed to be your excuse for trying to leave my side?"

"I was just gonna be gone for a second. Besides, you looked so peaceful and I couldn't sleep. Plus, I was kind of hungry."

"Of _course _you are, with all that has happened you wouldn't have the time to feed." Elijah squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I hadn't really noticed how hungry I was until I woke up."

Elijah got up and placed his hands on Katherine's shoulders. "You need rest. Allow me."

"Elijah. I got it, it's fine." Katherine attempted to remove his hands from her shoulders, but Elijah refused to cooperate.

"Nonsense. I will get you whatever you need." Elijah left before Katherine could argue any further.

Katherine sank back into the couch, releasing a deep sigh.

Elijah returned with a blood bag, still cold from the refrigerator. He handed it to Katherine.

Katherine looked at the blood bag in her hand. "Oh, look, it's the Stefan special...I mean, I prefer fresh, but it'll do. Thank you." Katherine smiled sweetly at Elijah.

Elijah smiled down at Katherine. "I know it's not your first choice, but unfortunately, the only edible creatures around are our witches, and we need them at their strongest."

"It's fine, it's the thought that counts." Katherine began using the tube on the bag as a straw.

Elijah got down on one knee. "I promise I can do better."

Katherine stopped sucking the blood for a moment. "You better put your money where your mouth is, Mister." She continued drinking the cool blood. Katherine looked straight forward and saw Sophie and Davina staring at them.

Sophie and Davina had a look of shock and disgust on their countenances. They watched Katherine casually drinking the red liquid as if it were a raspberry smoothie.

Katherine held up the blood bag. "I'm sorry, did you want a taste?"

The witches looked like they were about to be sick.

Elijah turned to the witches. "I hope you ladies slept well."

"Is that a joke?" Sophie asked insolently.

"I think I would have slept better if I spent the night in a haunted house," Davina stated.

"Of course," Katherine said sarcastically. "Why sleep on Elijah's hand picked, $10,000 luxury sofa when you could spend the night with a bunch of creepy ghosts? Life must be _so _hard. Honestly, who are you? Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Who?" the witches asked.

"No one."

"Katerina, I think we should allow you to finish your breakfast in peace." Elijah stood up and faced the witches. "Ladies, it appears that my brothers are awake." Elijah was referring to the screaming that woke him up. "I think we should join them downstairs."

Sophie and Davina slowly walked downstairs with Elijah following closely behind.

* * *

In Rebekah's room, Stefan and Rebekah were sleeping lightly. They stayed up talking all night until they both passed out.

Rebekah moved even closer into Stefan's body as she slowly opened her eyes, not quite realizing what she was doing. When she completely opened her eyes, she saw that she was resting her head on a muscular chest. She slowly twisted her head to see Stefan sleeping on one of her pillows, looking calm with his eyes closed.

Rebekah slowly lifted her head and looked around. She noticed that she was sharing her blanket with Stefan. He had one arm wrapped around her waist. Rebekah felt the urge to run out the door, but she didn't want to risk waking Stefan. She couldn't remember what happened after they had stopped talking.

Rebekah looked down to make sure they both still had their clothes on, which they did. Rebekah released a sigh of relief, relieved they hadn't done anything they would have regretted later on.

All of a sudden, Stefan shifted to his side, facing Rebekah and leaning further into her body. Stefan could tell that Rebekah changed positions, so he opened his eyes. "Rebekah?"

"Oh, hi."

Stefan looked around, noticing his arm wrapped around Rebekah's waist and the blanket they had shared during the night. Stefan panicked when he saw their incriminating position; he pushed himself to the farthest end of the bed, holding his hands up.

"Whoa, wait...we didn't...you know."

"Oh, no! No...no...I don't think so."

"I remember talking all night." Stefan rubbed his temples.

"Yes! And we just fell asleep! It was completely innocent!"

"Yes, it was just two friends who had an unplanned sleep over. And _nothing _happened." Stefan stood on the floor.

"Phew!" Rebekah pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead.

"Phew!" Stefan repeated her motion.

Rebekah and Stefan felt a pang when the other seemed relieved that nothing happened during the night.

Stefan looked down to the ground for a moment. "Well, I should probably get out of here before someone realizes that I didn't spend the night in my own bed, although your bed is much more comfortable."

Rebekah giggled. "What's wrong, are you afraid that Nik will kick your ass if he finds you in here?"

Stefan chuckled. "As much as I would love to explain to your older brother why he found me in your room. I think I'll pass, besides I think the bigger problem would be convincing Klaus _not _to pick up the phone and rub it in Damon and Elena's faces."

"I don't think _Caroline _could even stop him from doing that," Rebekah laughed. "And knowing Kol, there is no way in _hell _he would pass up an opportunity to torture Damon or Elena, and I wouldn't be surprised if he called Matt."

Stefan began walking towards the door, but turned to face Rebekah before leaving. "Rebekah, I know that your family is kind of _insane_, but whose family isn't?"

"Well, according to most people, my family brings a whole new level to crazy. It's the reason why most men in my life have run off..."

Stefan sat back on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, do you see me going anywhere?"

Rebekah gazed into Stefan's eyes for a moment.

"Any _guy _or _person_ who sees your family as a hindrance, isn't worth your time. Rebekah, you're beautiful- inside and out. If they can't understand your loyalty to your family, then they can just go screw themselves. You deserve so much better, Rebekah."

Rebekah gave him a shy smile before leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Stefan...Thank you for being...the opposite of Damon," Rebekah giggled.

Stefan chuckled. "We can't all be the infamous Damon Salvatore." Stefan squeezed Rebekah's hand before heading for the door.

"Stefan."

Stefan turned as he stood in the doorway. "Yes?"

"No matter what happened between us, I don't regret falling in love with you in the 20's."

Stefan stared at Rebekah for a few moments, blinking several times before answering. "Me neither."

* * *

Elijah, Sophie, and Davina saw Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, and Kol huddled around the coffee table.

"I see that you're all awake." Elijah came up behind them.

"Good morning, Elijah." Klaus never tore his eyes away from the grimoire.

"I also heard you from upstairs. Do keep in mind that people still sleep in this house."

"I don't know why you're blaming _me_. Those screams belong to Bonnie."

"Maybe if you kept Kol away from me, we wouldn't be having this problem," Bonnie said defensively.

"The question isn't 'can Kol keep away?' The question is 'can Bonnie _pull_ herself away from Kol?'" Kol said.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Kol. "You don't even want to know what I want to do to you right now."

"Are you propositioning me, Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie groaned in frustration.

"Kol, cut it out," Caroline warned.

"I was just being polite. I didn't want to make any assumptions."

"Considering that you assume every woman on the planet wants to have sex with you, I think it's a little late for that," Bonnie said.

"That's not an assumption, darling, that's a fact."

"Kol," Caroline said. "Less talking, more reading."

Elijah looked over Bonnie's shoulder to see what was so important that it actually brought Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, and Kol together. He saw a list of herbs for some type of potion. "What is this?"

The four figures surrounding the grimoire turned to face Elijah.

"Bonnie found something," Caroline informed him.

Elijah turned to Bonnie. "You found a way to do the spell without the full moon?"

"Not exactly."

"Tell me everything."

"I found a way to relieve the symptoms while we wait for the full moon."

"Excellent. This is exactly what we need."

"_Thank you, _Elijah. Finally, someone who appreciates my hard work."

Klaus and Kol rolled their eyes.

"I appreciated your hard work." Caroline raised her hand.

Bonnie giggled. "Thanks, Care."

"How soon can you relieve the symptoms?" Elijah asked.

"As soon as I get all the ingredients. Do you have any of them?"

"I'm afraid not. Whatever herbs my mother left behind died a millennium ago."

"Well, where can we get the herbs?"

Elijah turned to Sophie and Davina, motioning for them to come over.

When Sophie and Davina were standing in front of Elijah, he handed them the grimoire.

"Where can we find these herbs?"

The witches studied the list before looking up. "A spiritual shop on Bourbon street, it's run by a witch named Nandi. She'll get you what you need," Sophie said.

* * *

As Stefan walked through the house, he saw that everyone's bed was made neatly. That either meant no one had slept through the night, or that he and Rebekah had woken up late. He slowly descended down the stairs and saw Katherine sipping a blood bag on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"What?! Is this not good enough for the Stefan Salvatore diet?!" Katherine gestured to the blood bag in her hand. "I know you're against the whole vegan diet thing, Stefan, but you can't stop _me_ from being vegan. You can't change what I believe!"

"As much as I would love to believe that your protective attitude towards animals is completely innocent and has no ulterior motive, I thought you only drank fresh." Stefan pointed to her blood bag.

"It was all Elijah could get me on short notice, but it's okay because he said he would make it up to me when I get better."

"Speaking of which, where is everyone? I don't hear screaming or glass being broken, which is concerning."

"Check downstairs. They're having like a private meeting or something."

"Thanks." Stefan headed for the stairs, but stopped and turned back to Katherine. "Why does it look like no one slept in their beds?"

"Because no one made it past the living room. Half of us slept in here, the other half slept downstairs."

"Why?"

"We came up with a plan so we wouldn't have to wait for the full moon."

"What's the plan?"

"Use the Bennett witch to find another way out."

"So Bonnie knows another way?"

Katherine shrugged. "I've been drinking my blood this entire time."

Stefan flew down the stairs, joining the others in the basement.

* * *

"Everyone, shut up!" Caroline held both her arms up to silence them.

"_We_ are going!" Klaus yelled at the witches.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You _can't _go!" Sophie yelled.

"Watch me!"

Stefan slowly walked down the stairs, witnessing the chaos unfolding. For a moment, he contemplated going back upstairs and sharing a drink with Katherine.

"You do that and you'll never get those herbs!" Davina warned.

"Never underestimate the power of persuasion." Kol held up one finger to silence her. "If all else fails, you do what a Mikaelson does best: You take what's yours...and you take it by force."

"You're gonna get us all killed."

"Fortunately, no one cares whether you live or die."

"Kol," Caroline warned.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, you're awake!" Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, I was uh...did I miss something?"

"There's good news and bad news."

"Let's not play this game, I usually get disappointed by the good news anyway."

"All you need to know is that I found a way to relieve Kol's and Katherine's symptoms until the full moon comes," Bonnie said.

"That's great! What's the bad news?"

"These witches are trying to prevent us from going out and getting the necessary herbs." Klaus gestured to Sophie and Davina.

"Why?"

"They just want to see me suffer." Kol narrowed his eyes at the two witches.

"Kol, as much as I would _love _to see you in agonizing pain, I'd rather live," Sophie said. "If you lose your mind, that puts usin danger."

"I'm touched at your compassion."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'you get what you give?'"

"I'm quite familiar with it, actually, but shouldn't you be asking _yourself_ that question?"

"Excuse me?! Why would I do that?! _You're _the one who keeps threatening us every five minutes!"

"Don't act all high and mighty, witch. I know what you're thinking. We all do."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what _you're_ thinking."

"Sophie, why can't we get the herbs?" Stefan interrupted.

Sophie tore her eyes away from Kol to look at Stefan. "The witch who owns the place will never sell anything to a vampire. You'd be lucky if you left the store without getting a magic-induced aneurysm from Nandi."

Stefan stopped to think for a moment, trying to remember where he heard that name before. "Did you just say Nandi?"

"Yes, why?"

"I know her...I think."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"The sire bond."

"What?"

"When Elena was sired to Damon, we went to New Orleans to find a cure."

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Caroline said.

"And you came back empty handed," Klaus reminded him.

"Yes, but the point is, we went to Nandi for an answer, but she said there was no cure."

"And she was wrong," Caroline said.

"Yeah, but the thing was, she knew Damon and she was the one who told us about expression."

"Whoa, wait. Does she use-"

"No, but she said her grandmother did. She told us stay as far away from it as possible and she made it very clear that she has a 'no vampire' policy."

"Then how are we supposed to get the herbs?" Caroline asked Sophie.

"_We _will retrieve them." Sophie waved her hand between herself and Davina.

"I don't think so," Klaus stated. "Do you honestly think I trust the two of you to get what we need?"

"Klaus, I gave you my word-"

"That means nothing to me."

"If you don't believe me, then why are we still here?! Why don't you just kill me?!"

"Because there are other ways to ensure you keep your end of the deal, preferably more entertaining ways."

"Klaus, you don't have to threaten them," Caroline said.

"Of course I do, love." Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of Caroline's golden head.

Caroline folded her arms and stared at him.

Klaus smiled at her as he stared back.

"Klaus, it's fine, I'll go with them," Bonnie tried to reassure him.

"And why would that make me feel better?"

"Because you know my loyalty lies with Caroline and keeping her safe. You know I would never let anything happen to Caroline, and that includes keeping her from being hurt emotionally. If any of you died that would hurt Caroline, which is the last thing I want."

Caroline smiled at Bonnie before wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett!"

"I love you too, Caroline!" Bonnie squeezed Caroline after wrapping her arms around her friend's back.

Caroline and Bonnie slowly pulled away from the hug.

"We should probably get going," Bonnie said to Sophie and Davina.

The two witches nodded and ascended the stairs, and everyone followed behind.

* * *

Katherine was sitting on the couch, drinking a new blood bag. She turned around when she heard them climbing the stairs. "How was the family meeting?" She giggled.

"Well, all the furniture is still intact, so I would say it went well," Klaus said sarcastically.

"Did you find a solution to my priestess dilemma?"

"Not a permanent one, but a temporary solution." Elijah sat down next to Katherine and wrapped an arm around her back.

"What?! What are you saying? We can only delay the inevitable?!"

"No, Katerina, we can relieve the symptoms now, but we will have to wait until the full moon before we can dismiss this curse."

"Fine, just as long as I don't end up trying to kill myself again."

"We're going to stay here while the witches retrieve the herbs."

"Well, as long as I don't have to go anywhere, I'm good."

"Well, it's not like you did any work last night," Davina said.

"I'll have you know, I did everything I could to help Elijah look through that old book last night."

"It seemed to me that you were trying to flirt with your boyfriend the entire time."

"Katerina prefers _not _to do work if she thinks that she can get away with it," Klaus said.

"At least _I'm _not the one who has my feet up on the coffee table every five minutes!" Katherine said.

"You do do that a lot, though," Caroline added.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Caroline.

"Yeah, that's why Caroline's always on his lap. He gives her the perfect set up," Katherine teased.

"I am not _always _on top of Klaus!"

"You're right. I'm guessing he likes to be on top most of the time," Katherine persisted.

Klaus began to chuckle.

"Katherine!" Caroline's cheeks began turning a light shade of pink. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus. "Klaus! Stop laughing!"

Klaus attempted to stifle his laughter. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you know how much I enjoy you when you become flustered.

Caroline closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

"Katherine, you're disgusting," Bonnie said.

"You say it like it's a _bad _thing," Katherine giggled. "Lighten up, Bonnie. _Live _a little."

"Come on Katherine, be nice," Stefan chastised her.

"I was giving our friend Bonnie here some friendly advice."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, where's Kol? He should be helping me drive Caroline insane by now," Katherine said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Katherine.

Everyone looked around for Kol, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Kol was just with us in the basement." Elijah rose from his seat.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bonnie cautiously took a few steps back, scanning the living room for any sudden movements.

Sophie and Davina had their backs pressed against each other, not wanting to be vulnerable.

"Let's not panic." Caroline raised both her hands, trying to ease the tension in the room. "This could mean anything, maybe Kol had to run to the little boy's room."

"Is that what you call the bathroom, or are you just degrading us?" Katherine asked.

"Maybe a little of both."

"If Kol went to use the restroom, he would make an announcement," Klaus said, "It's the curse, it has to be. He's having a mental breakdown; I have no doubt."

"What do we do?" Caroline asked.

"We find him and restrain him until we can procure the herbs."

"Klaus, we have to get the witches out of here. If Kol kills them, we'll never be able to cure him _or_ Katherine."

Katherine's eyes widened when she heard Caroline's statement. "What are we waiting for? Get them out of here!"

"What if Kol is outside? We don't know where he is, Katerina," Elijah said.

"So what, we're just gonna be sitting ducks?"

"No." Elijah turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie can you put up a barrier in the living room?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, it'll be just like the one I used on Kol and Klaus."

Klaus growled at the memory.

Caroline walked over to Klaus and rubbed his back. "Think happy thoughts."

"Elijah, you're going to have to lure him in here," Bonnie said.

"I know. I'll grab Rebekah, and Niklaus will help us trap Kol."

"Elijah, I'm not leaving Caroline," Klaus stated.

"Well, she can't come with us."

"Klaus, I can do a protection spell that will protect us from Kol," Bonnie said, "Caroline, Katherine, Stefan, Sophie, and Davina can come with me and they'll be safe. I'm strong enough to withstand Kol; it would be safe."

Klaus stared at Bonnie for a moment.

"Klaus, you know I'm strong enough. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't fully believe that I could protect them."

Caroline placed her hands on Klaus's shoulders. "Klaus, Bonnie knows what she's doing. Please."

Klaus leaned his head down so their foreheads were touching. He slowly nodded as he looked into Caroline's bright eyes.

Caroline gave him a small smile.

Klaus began kissing her, taking his time and slipping his tongue into her mouth. Caroline kissed him back, tightening her grip on his broad shoulders.

"Well, this is getting kind of awkward," Katherine said, trying to fill the silence. There had been no meaningful conversation for a while, aside from the sounds of Klaus and Caroline's kisses.

Klaus and Caroline slowly pulled away, their eyes still locked together. They were breathing heavily, their hearts were racing from their exhilarating kiss.

"Be safe." Caroline stroked his cheek, feeling the rough stubble beneath her fingertips.

Klaus placed his hand over the hand Caroline had placed on his face. "Don't worry about me, just keep yourself safe."

All of a sudden, a gigantic burst of wind entered the living room, startling everyone in the room.

By the time everyone realized what had happened, Kol was pressing Bonnie up against the wall, holding her by the throat. "You will not force me to go back to that hell hole!"

"Kol!" Caroline yelled.

Kol didn't hear her, his anger and paranoia blocking out every sound.

"Kol, you're hallucinating," Bonnie tried to choke out.

"Lies!" Kol's fangs elongated and his eyes turned blood red. He opened his jaw wide and lunged at Bonnie's neck.

Bonnie quickly reacted by giving him an aneurysm right before his sharp fangs could connect.

Kol screamed as he felt the blood vessels pop in his skull.

Klaus and Elijah threw Kol to the ground and vervained him. They both pinned his arms behind his back.

Kol continued to fight back. "No! I will be damned if I allow Jeremy Gilbert to kill me twice!" Kol turned his head and looked directly at Katherine. "I'll kill you, Elena! And I'll make you watch while I kill your brother!"

"Okay, that's offensive. Elena has horrible taste in _everything_. And as you can see." Katherine gestured to her current outfit. "I have amazing taste in everything."

"He's hallucinating." Sophie slowly backed away from where Klaus and Elijah were restraining Kol. "You have to keep him secured until it passes."

"How long does it usually last?" Caroline asked.

"The time ranges from five minutes to several months."

"Months?!"

"It depends on the individual, the dosage given, and what the priestesses have in store for you."

"We should probably get a move on with those herbs," Davina said.

Caroline nodded. "Bonnie, can you guys go to the store now? And hurry!"

Bonnie nodded. "Of course. Besides I think staying away from Kol would be good for us."

All of a sudden, Kol let out a piercing scream, anger and pain written all over his face. Somehow, he managed to find the strength to shove Elijah into Klaus and then ran out the door.

"What just happened?" Katherine asked in shock.

"Well, Kol just shoved Elijah into Klaus, even though I could've sworn he was vervained, so, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense," Caroline responded.

"Well, it wasn't my fault," Klaus said.

"Well, it wasn't mine," Elijah said.

"But the important thing is that Kol is out there hallucinating that Jeremy and Elena are trying to kill him! So he's probably going to go out and kill the entire town unless we find him!" Caroline said frantically.

Suddenly, Rebekah came running down the stairs. "What is with all the screaming?! It's still the morning you know! Some people are still trying to sleep! I mean _I_ wasn't sleeping, but think of the people who are trying to sleep at this hour."

"Rebekah! Kol escaped and now he's hallucinating that Jeremy and Elena are trying to kill him." Caroline filled her in. "So we need to find him, or else the town will probably go up in flames by sunset...maybe even before then...probably before noon, that sounds more accurate."

"Could this put Kol in danger as well?"

"There's a very good chance of that."

"Let's go." Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and lead her out the front door. Everyone followed them.

Caroline turned around to face the witches. "Bonnie, are you guys coming?"

Bonnie nodded. "Sure, I'm definitely not going to let Kol have a buffet."

Bonnie, Sophie, and Davina followed them out the door.

**~A/N-Don't forget to leave a review! :)~**


	14. Missing

**A/N- Hi, guys! So guess, what? Today is a double update! Yay! I know that I posted on Tumblr the other day that I was going to post it yesterday, but my beta reader sent it back today. So I hope you'll forgive after you reader chapter 14 and 15. I'm going to post a warning at the bottom of this page, so someone doesn't accidentally read it if they don't want to. There are a bunch of things that I keep forgetting to address so I'm going to put it all right here: Thank you to everyone who followed/fav/reviewed! You guys are the best people in the world! It means a lot that you guys continue to read and support my story! Thank you again! And I wanted to reply to some of the question/comments I got.**

**zingolies:_ That is really sweet! It makes me feel a lot more confident in my writing! Thank you! And don't worry. I have no intention of giving up on this story._**

**Shannon:** **_I hope you didn't lose any sleep over my story. Lol. But I'm glad you're really enjoying it._**

**klaroline82911: I hope that your question was answered in one of the more recent chapters. The way it went in my head was that they didn't want the humans to be suspicious because that's the last thing right now. So they just decided to do it the old fashioned way.**

**All of your reviews are amazing! Don't hesitate to leave one because they make me happy :)**

**P.S. If you've noticed that this story has become significantly better since chapter 10, you can thank my beta reader, KaterinaPetrova. She's amazing and this story would not have turned out as good if I hadn't found her. She has betaed(is that a verb? Lol) my story since chapter 10, so that's why there's not that many mistakes anymore and she's helped me plan this whole story.**

* * *

The group was standing outside the Mikaelson estate, attempting to distribute themselves into three different groups.

"Why do we have to be the ones who split up?!" Sophie complained.

"Well, considering there are nine of us," Klaus growled, "The only way to equally distribute ourselves is to divide that number by three- if you didn't already know."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I mean, why do Bonnie, Davina, and I have to split up and join a group? We'll make our own group and someone can just split their group in half and then join the two remaining groups."

"Better idea. You do whatever I say, or I eat your remaining family members."

Sophie furrowed her brows and clenched her fists as her anger increased.

"Or, I could just call Marcel." Klaus held his phone up. "If that's what you prefer."

"Klaus," Caroline warned, "Sophie, please, just listen to him. Klaus has a point. It would be better if you guys surrounded yourself with at least one Original. Kol's fast, and he's even faster now that this curse is controlling him. You saw what he did in there. You might not be able to react in time to stop him from killing you."

Sophie turned around to look Davina and Bonnie in the eyes.

Davina nodded to Sophie.

Bonnie gently placed her hand on Sophie's shoulder. "Hey, listen to Caroline. She knows what she's talking about. If she says it's alright, it's alright."

Caroline smiled at Bonnie. "Thanks, Bon."

Bonnie smiled back at her.

"I just don't understand why you trust vampires so much," Sophie said.

"Don't get me wrong!" Bonnie said, "There is no way in hell that I would trust the Originals to even pay me back if they borrowed five dollars from me! But I trust Caroline and Stefan. They're the good ones."

"But they're still vampires. Vampires and witches were never meant to be friends."

"Yeah, that may be so, but I'm sure nature never intended for someone to be able to live forever. Nature never intended for anyone to be able to possess the powers of both a vampire and a werewolf. Nature never intended for vampires to be able to walk in the sunlight. Nature never intended for a werewolf to break the curse of the full moon! The bottom line is: nature screws up _a lot_."

"But that doesn't mean _we _have to."

"Sophie, please. I know what it's like to be betrayed by vampires. It sucks!"

"Your friends have crossed you and yet you still chose to stand by them?!"

"That was different. Things were different. But I know better this time around. I know who I can trust. Caroline is different. She's the best vampire I know. Maybe the best person I know. I would never betray you guys. I promise I won't let anything happen to you guys."

Sophie stared at Bonnie, scanning her face for any uncertainty.

Sophie turned back to Caroline. "Alright, fine."

"Great! Bonnie can come with me and Klaus. Sophie can go with Katherine and Elijah, and Davina can go with Stefan and Rebekah!"

Each group got into their respective cars and began to drive in three separate directions.

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll have you know that my siblings and I lived in this town for over a century before we returned with Caroline," Klaus informed her. "I know this town like the back of my hand."

"Okay, fine. Then what's the game plan? We're just going to drive in circles until we see Kol crawling on the sidewalk?"

"We could always use the GPS on his phone." Caroline scrolled through her phone, trying to pinpoint Kol's location.

"Wait a second, if it's that easy, why did we split up? Why didn't we just carpool? We might as well save the world _and_ save the planet at the same time!"

"Well, first of all, we don't care about the environment," Klaus looked at Bonnie in the rear view mirror, "Second, you don't want to know what goes on when we care pool. Trust me, you'll thank me for this later."

Bonnie had a look of fear in her eyes, already imagining the horrors that went on during that car ride.

"Those are all reasons why we try to avoid carpooling," Caroline confirmed. "Plus, this could lead to a dead end. I'm texting Katherine and Rebekah right now. Katherine, Elijah, and Sophie are checking out the woods, and Stefan, Rebekah, and Davina are checking out the supernatural hot spots in the French Quarter."

"So, did your phone tell you where Kol is?"

"Yeah." Caroline looked at Bonnie in the rear view mirror.

"Where?"

"Where it all started: The Blue Nile."

* * *

"Elijah, I'm tired," Katherine complained.

"No, you're just lazy."

Katherine's jaw dropped, looking offended.

Elijah chuckled at her facial expression, and he continued to drag her forward.

"I don't think Kol's here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've seen Kol kill before, and he likes to make a show when he's done with the corpse. The trees haven't been painted red yet, as you can see." Katherine gestured around her.

"We should continue searching." Sophie walked ahead of them. "The woods are very likely to be the place he could have gone. The curse makes the victim even more attracted to darkness. We should check the darkest parts of the woods."

* * *

"Hey!" Stefan walked into an obviously private party with Rebekah by his side and Davina right behind them.

Everyone turned to stare at Stefan, clearly offended that he had crashed their party.

"Who can tell me where Marcel is?"

"Who's asking?" an intimidating and fairly large man asked.

Stefan cautiously walked up to him. He knew he had to be careful because he was very aware that everyone in this area was a vampire. He had no idea how old they were, or how many of them there were, but he knew that there were far too many for him to handle.

Rebekah stood in front of Stefan and folded her arms as she stared at the man in front of her. "My name's Rebekah."

The man smiled down at her. "Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus's sister?"

"Yes."

"I have to say, you're even more beauti-"

Rebekah held her palm up to silence him. "Save the ass kissing for my brother. Where is Marcel?"

The man chuckled at Rebekah's impatience. "He was here yesterday. No one's seen him all morning."

"What was he doing the night before?"

"He didn't stay. He was just passing through. He was here for a second to check up on something… the next second, he was gone."

Rebekah nodded as she took in this information. She searched the room, looking everyone directly in the eye. "All of you, you're going to find every single area in this state where you could find a vampire. I'm looking for a certain vampire: Kol Mikaelson. My brother is missing and you're going to help me find him."

The vampires stared back at Rebekah with a look of confusion.

"You all know who I am, don't you? Because you'd be stupid not to. My name is Rebekah Mikaelson. Klaus is my older brother, and I know that you leeches want to get into his favor. Whoever finds this man first," Rebekah held up her smart phone with an image of Kol's face on her screen. "Will be on my brother's good side, I guarantee it. And if that's not enough incentive for you people to get off of your asses, I will tell Klaus that each and every one of you offended his baby sister if you refuse. And I'm warning you now, my brother's notorious reputation is _nothing_ compared to his temper in reality."

"Where should we go?" The man asked, speaking on everyone's behalf.

Rebekah smirked, proud of her leadership skills. She turned back and smiled at Stefan.

Stefan hesitantly gave Rebekah a thumbs up.

Davina looked back and forth between Stefan and Rebekah, wondering if Rebekah was just as bad as her brother.

* * *

Klaus, Caroline, and Bonnie stood in front of the Blue Nile.

"It's closed!" Caroline folded her arms across her chest, staring at the sign, willing it to say 'open.'

"Well, it _is_ a night club, so..." Klaus said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

Klaus held his hands up in surrender.

"What do we do now? How are we supposed to get inside?" Bonnie asked.

"Use your brain, Bonnie," Klaus said it like the answer was obvious. He broke the door down and extended his arm through the doorway, motioning for Caroline to go in first.

"Klaus! Someone could see!" Bonnie whispered.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?"

"It's fine. Most people are asleep at this time anyway." Caroline walked through the doorway. "Unless you're one of those vampires that parties for three days straight.

Klaus followed Caroline inside, and Bonnie reluctantly stepped through the doorway.

Caroline flipped the lights on, revealing that they were the only ones there.

"I'm guessing this is a dead end," Bonnie speculated.

"Let's not get too hasty," Klaus turned to Caroline, "Caroline, love, call Kol."

Caroline dialed Kol's number, and his phone began ringing.

They all turned to the right side of the room, which was the direction where Kol's ring tone was emitting.

Klaus, Caroline, and Bonnie looked back at each other.

"Caroline, stay there." Klaus began walking towards the phone that was sitting on a table.

"Klaus, you're making me nervous."

"I always make you nervous." He smirked back at her.

Caroline and Bonnie rolled their eyes.

Klaus cautiously looked down at the phone before picking it up.

"Klaus?"

Klaus turned the phone over to see that the screen was cracked.

"What is it?"

Klaus held the phone up for them to see. "Well, Kol won't be happy."

Caroline and Bonnie let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that he didn't get a contract the last time he lost his phone," Caroline said.

"There's a reason we don't get contracts anymore. Mostly because none of us can ever commit to just one phone."

"Okay, moving on," Bonnie said awkwardly, "What now?"

All of a sudden, the song "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together," began playing.

Caroline looked down at her phone to see Katherine's picture.

"I think it's time for a new ring tone, love," Klaus chuckled.

"Hey, just because you guys don't appreciate Taylor Swift doesn't mean I can't." Caroline answered Katherine's call and put her on speaker. "What's up, Kat?"

"Caroline, where are you guys?"

"The Blue Nile. Where are you?"

"Somewhere deep in the woods. Look, I can't be certain, but Kol might be here."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes! Come help us search the woods!"

"What makes you think Kol is there?" Klaus asked.

"We heard this groaning noise and felt this wind like there was a vampire lurking in the shadows. It has to be Kol!"

"Should I tell Stefan and Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, besides, I don't think Rebekah and I are on speaking terms at the moment."

"Katherine, I don't think she really meant to kill you. She was just angry. She was probably aiming to miss."

"Whatever you say, Caroline." Katherine hung up.

Caroline sighed as she stared down at her phone.

Klaus wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist. "Don't worry about Katerina."

Caroline looked up at him. "The last thing we need right now is to have Katherine and Rebekah at each other's throats."

"But that's their daily routine."

Caroline looked at Klaus gravely.

"Alright, if it will make you feel better, I'll talk to them."

"You will?!" Caroline squeezed Klaus's neck firmly. "Wait, you're not gonna be hostile, are you?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"No."

"Then I won't."

"Thank you," Caroline flashed him a sweet smile.

"Come on." Klaus guided Caroline through the doorway.

Bonnie followed them into the car.

* * *

Klaus, Caroline, and Bonnie met up with Rebekah, Stefan, and Davina outside the woods.

"Rebekah!" Caroline ran up to Rebekah, "Why are there so many cars here?" Caroline gestured to all the sports cars in the parking lot.

"They're with me. They agreed to help us find Kol."

"And how did you manage that?" Klaus slowly walked over to them.

"I made them an offer they couldn't refuse."

"And what would that be?"

Rebekah moved her eyes from side to side, trying to stall. "Let's not talk about that right now." Rebekah grabbed Caroline by the arm and dragged her into the woods.

Everyone followed closely behind.

"Stefan, do me a favor," Klaus said, sounding irritated. "Ask Rebekah to be your girlfriend so she can stop stealing mine."

"Klaus," Stefan warned.

Rebekah stopped in her tracks and raised a fist, threatening to slam it into Klaus's face.

"Rebekah, you're not helping your case with Stefan."

"Rebekah." Caroline wrapped her hand around Rebekah's wrist. "Don't let him get to you."

Rebekah reluctantly released her anger.

Caroline returned to Klaus's side and slipped her fingers into his. "You can stop complaining now."

Klaus kissed her on the forehead and led them deeper into the woods.

"So, where are you guys again?" Caroline asked into her phone.

"I told you: somewhere in the middle," Katherine explained.

"Wow, thanks. That's helpful and not vague at all."

"Well, how would I know where we are? The witch said that Kol would be in the darkest part of the woods. She just kept walking, so Elijah and I followed."

"Landmarks would be helpful."

"It's dark."

"No, _r__eally_? Because it's dark where I'm standing too! And it's been dark in every area we came across in these woods."

"Well then, maybe we're in the same area."

Caroline face palmed herself. "Katherine, look harder!"

"Fine... I see trees."

"Look again!"

"Dirt."

"Katherine, I'm giving you one more chance."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared, Caroline."

"Katherine!"

"Alright, alright... fangs."

"What?"

"The tree."

"What about it?"

"I see bite marks. Fangs. Vampire fangs. Elijah!"

Caroline could hear Elijah's voice through the phone.

"What's wrong, Katerina?"

"Look!"

"Kol."

"AAAHHH!" Katherine's voice screeched through the phone.

"Katherine!" Caroline screamed.

Caroline heard grunting and growling. Someone had been shoved, and she could hear a snapping sound. The line went dead. "Klaus!"

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and used his vampire speed to race through the woods.

Stefan and Rebekah raced after them, completely forgetting about the witches they left behind.

"What should we do?" Sophie asked.

"Follow them." Bonnie marched through the woods.

* * *

"Katherine! Elijah!" Caroline screamed when she saw them.

Klaus and Caroline raced over to where they were sitting on the ground.

"Where's Kol?" Klaus asked.

"You just missed him," Elijah admitted.

"How did he escape, again?!"

"He thought Katerina was Elena, again. He threw her in the direction of a very sharp tree branch. I had to make a choice: save Katerina or contain Kol."

"You made the right choice." Caroline placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder.

Elijah looked up at Caroline and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

All of a sudden, they all heard a slurping noise and then a loud chomp.

"Caroline, stay with Elijah." Klaus used his vampire speed to run in the direction of the sound.

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline chased after him.

"Caroline!" Elijah yelled. He looked down at Katherine and back over in the direction Caroline went. He sighed, knowing Klaus would be pissed when he found out that he let Caroline follow him.

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled.

Klaus abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned to face Caroline. "I told you to stay with Elijah!"

"And I told you to wait, but that didn't happen either!"

"Get out of here. You could be killed."

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone! I don't care how strong you are. What if Kol's not alone out here? What if the priestesses show up and curse you like they did to Kol?! I refuse to watch you, Kol, _and _Katherine go through this! My heart can't take it, Klaus!"

Klaus gently wrapped his arms around Caroline's back and placing his other hand on her golden head, allowed her to bury her head into his shoulder. "You're not going to lose any of us."

"Do you promise?"

Suddenly, they heard the familiar slurping and chomping noise they had heard earlier. Klaus and Caroline turned around and saw something moving in the shadows.

"Get behind me," Klaus ordered.

Caroline stood behind Klaus, trying not to make any sudden movements.

Klaus cautiously moved toward the moving shapes, and Caroline moved behind him, trying to see what was going on.

When they were close enough to see, they saw Kol drinking the last few drops of his victim. Kol's eyes were so red, you couldn't even see the whites of his eyeballs. His fangs were stained a deep crimson and still dripping from the fresh blood he extracted from his victim.

"Kol." Klaus tried to get his attention.

Kol turned to look directly at Klaus and Caroline. He cocked his head, looking at them like they were complete strangers.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar vampire charged straight at Kol, but Kol's reflexes were even sharper than before. He body-slammed the stranger into the roots of the tree, and the sound of his spine cracking and an agonizing wail echoed through the woods. In less than a second, Kol severed the man's head from his neck using his teeth and tossed the head in the other direction; the head travelled so fast, all anyone could see was a red blur.

They all saw and heard the head splatter into a distant tree trunk; the head was thrown so hard that it looked as if it turned into liquid. A mixture of red the color of the men's flesh oozed down the bark, dripping slowly.

Klaus and Caroline turned back to Kol, where he met their gaze.

Kol growled as he stared into Klaus's eyes.

Klaus's eyes turned yellow as he revealed the veins underneath his eyes, preparing for battle.

Klaus and Kol charged one other at the exact same moment. Klaus had Kol pinned to the ground; he thought for a second it was odd how easy it was, considering what a difficult time he and Elijah had had the last time.

"Bonnie!" Caroline raced over to where the witches were standing

Klaus rolled Kol over on his stomach; he locked his arms behind his back and sat on him to ensure that he couldn't go anywhere.

Kol screamed as the witches' relentless aneurysm continued to torture him.

"Bonnie, thank God you're here!" Caroline wrapped her arms around her friend.

Bonnie returned Caroline's embrace. "Did you honestly think I would leave you alone in the woods with a psychotic Kol on the loose?"

"What would I do without you?"

"Well, you'd probably have to find someone else to buy the balloons the next time you organize a school dance," Bonnie giggled.

"Hey, that's a very important step. You can't throw a dance without balloons! It's like trying to dance a waltz by yourself. That's like ballroom masturbation."

"Caroline, get your head out of the gutter!"

Caroline and Bonnie began giggling.

"Is there any particular reason why you chose the waltz, sweetheart?" Klaus smirked as he continued to sit on Kol's back and attempted to squish him underneath.

Caroline smirked back at him. "Yeah, last night was waltz night on _Dancing with the Stars_."

"Is that your favorite dance?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"Can we talk about this later?!" Caroline strained her voice.

"Alright, sweetheart," Klaus chuckled. "One of you witches: go fetch Elijah and Rebekah for me, unless you'd like to be his next victim."

Sophie and Davina left to go look for Elijah and Rebekah.

"We should probably start damage control as soon as we get Kol out of here," Caroline stated.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"That." Caroline pointed to the decapitated corpse still on the ground.

"Oh, my God," Bonnie said in shock, "Kol did this?" Bonnie stared at Kol, who was still screaming in pain.

"Yup, Klaus and I saw it firsthand."

Bonnie knelt beside the body, closely examining it. "Are those bite marks on the neck?"

"Yeah, he used his teeth to tear the guy's head off. And if you look a few miles down." Caroline pointed in the opposite direction. "You can find the guy's head… or whatever's left of it."

"Who is this guy?" Bonnie gestured to the dead body.

"I don't know him." Caroline turned to Klaus. "Klaus?"

"I've never seen him before in my life."

All of a sudden, Elijah and Rebekah appeared on the scene, bringing a gust of wind as they entered.

"Nik, what are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

"What?" Klaus looked down, remembering he was still sitting on Kol. "Well, someone had to secure Kol. This was the only way."

Katherine and Stefan appeared behind Elijah and Rebekah.

"Oh, my God! I want to sit on Kol, too!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Wait until he gets better," Caroline said. "It'll be a better experience because you'll actually get a reaction out of him."

"Fine." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Elijah, secure Kol's arms. Rebekah, hold down his feet," Klaus ordered.

They moved into their positions and locked Kol into place.

Klaus finally lifted himself off of Kol and snapped his neck.

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah picked Kol up and headed straight for the parking lot.

"Rebekah!" Caroline said as she walked next to them.

"Yes?"

"I think you should have your vampire friends start a clean-up committee."

"Why? Who died?"

"Just one guy, but they're going to have to dispose of the body over there." Caroline pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "And they can find a nice clean-up project a few miles down."

Rebekah groaned. "Sometimes Kol can be such a messy eater."

"Really? I've seen him feed before and it was a lot neater than what I just witnessed."

"Well, when he's really hungry and he thinks no one is looking, he goes all out."

"Okay, well, make sure they properly dispose of that body. I would hate to be the unfortunate camper who stumbles upon _that_ corpse. Trust me, when I was still human, I tripped over my boyfriend's sister's dead body. It was very traumatizing."

"Was this a vampire-related death?"

"Yup. FYI, Damon does _not_ know how to bury a body."

"No surprise there."

"I told him not to put it there," Stefan chuckled. "But we didn't exactly have the time to argue about it."

"Why?" Caroline giggled, "Were you guys afraid my mom was gonna catch you?"

"Well, she did have a gun loaded with wooden bullets, vervain, and like twenty deputies, so a little bit."

"Caroline, love, who was your boyfriend at this time, again?" Klaus asked, sounding far too calm. "Because the last time I checked, Tyler never had a sister."

"Um. It was no one you know." Caroline looked down at the ground.

"Look me in the eye and say that, love."

Caroline looked Klaus in the eye, but refused to answer him.

"Klaus, relax," Stefan said.

Klaus turned to Stefan and narrowed his eyes. "You know, don't you?"

"I'm not a part of this conversation."

"You should have thought about that before you intervened."

"Klaus, leave Stefan alone," Caroline ordered.

"Just tell me, love. I promise I won't be angry."

Everyone gave Klaus a look of disbelief, their jaws dropping.

"Good luck with that," Rebekah scoffed.

"Oh please, have you met you? You got jealous of that cashier because you thought he was talking to Caroline for too long!" Katherine snickered.

"Well, obviously jealousy must run in the family because I remember the time you punched that female tailor who had to measure Elijah," Klaus smirked.

"Oh, come on! I can't be held accountable for that!"

"Why not?"

"She was totally groping his man parts!" Katherine turned to Elijah. "Elijah, tell him!"

"There was definitely some inappropriate touching," Elijah said with shame. "In my defense, she said she was going to do my inseam."

"Oh, I'm sure she wanted to _do_ something to you, alright."

"But does that justify you sending her to the hospital?" Klaus asked.

"Hey, I gave her a chance to walk away after I punched her lights out, but she just kept on coming back for more. Who am I to walk away from delivering a good ass kicking?"

"You could have let her keep her hair," Caroline suggested.

"Her hair was like straw; it's beyond repair anyway. Besides, she looks better without it."

"Okay, crazy."

"Caroline, remember when we had that conversation about why you shouldn't be judgmental? I'm sure Klaus would love to hear that story.

"It does sound like a compelling story," Klaus smirked.

"Oh, look! We're here!" Caroline gestured to the parking lot. "Oh, darn. Now Katherine can't tell you the story. Oh well!"

"Don't worry, Caroline. We can have story time in the living room once we get home." Katherine headed straight for Elijah's car.

"Great," Caroline groaned.

"So, who wants to put Kol inside their trunk?" Stefan asked.

"Not mine. I can't get Kol's blood stains in my trunk," Klaus stated.

"Kol is not going to ruin another one of my cars," Elijah declared.

"Well, Kol is not going to get his filthy germs in my trunk!" Rebekah complained.

"Well, since you guys are all so mature. We're going to do this the old fashioned way: Rock, paper, scissors. Go!"

"NO!" the Originals yelled.

"Well, what do you propose?"

"I vote Rebekah," Klaus suggested.

"I second that notion," Elijah backed him.

"You men are so typical. You stick together and now _I_ have to do the dirty work."

"You said you wanted to be treated as an equal." Klaus dropped Kol's legs and guided Caroline over to his car.

"No hard feelings, Rebekah." Elijah released Kol's arms, leaving Rebekah to hold Kol's head up.

"You two are going to pay for this!"

* * *

Klaus, Caroline, and Bonnie buckled up as they got inside the Ferrari.

"Caroline, what are you doing this week?" Klaus asked.

"Well, most likely running from priestesses. Why?"

"I'm taking you out."

"Really?!" Bonnie said in disbelief, "You're asking her out now?!"

"I don't see why not." Klaus shrugged.

"Maybe, because some of us still have dried blood underneath our fingernails!"

"Well, then maybe you should be more careful. I don't understand why you have blood underneath your fingernails. It's not like you assisted us in any of the heavy lifting."

"I touched some of the blood from that corpse your brother tore apart."

"I see you finally got your hands dirty. It's about time."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the back of Klaus's head.

"Sorry, Bonnie." Caroline looked at Bonnie in the rear view mirror.

"It's fine, Care. I knew he was an ass when I met him."

Klaus turned to Caroline as he continued to drive. "What do you say, love?"

Caroline gave him a flirtatious smile, revealing her perfectly white teeth. "Dinner sounds great." She leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Caroline!"

"What?!" Caroline sharply turned her head to face Bonnie.

"He's driving!"

"But we do this all the time!"

"Okay, gross. If we crash, I'm not going to be able to heal quickly like you guys. Klaus, keep your eyes on the road!"

Bonnie could see Klaus roll his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Caroline, I don't think it's a good idea for any of you guys to go anywhere at all this week. Not until the full moon passes and I get to go home," Bonnie said.

"Lighten up, Bonnie," Klaus said, "What's the point of living if you don't have any fun? Live a little."

"You guys can have all the fun you want after this is all over. I don't care what you guys do. Go crazy... that's a figure of speech, remember that!"

Klaus chuckled. "You should be careful of what you say."

Bonnie furrowed her brows, afraid of what Klaus was imagining at that moment. "Caroline, does it ever bother you that your boyfriend's insane?"

"On the contrary- she finds it very attractive." Klaus smirked at Caroline.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she met his gaze. "Klaus is Klaus. He's crazy, paranoid, jealous, and strong…And I wouldn't change a thing about him."

Klaus and Caroline continued to stare lovingly into each other's eyes. They started thinking about the very naughty things they wanted to do to each other in that instant, but since they weren't alone in the car, they settled on attempting to send inappropriate thoughts to each other telepathically, using their suggestive smirks.

Bonnie saw a building headed straight for them, and Klaus was far too distracted by Caroline to notice. "Klaus! Klaus!"

At the very last second, Klaus sharply turned the wheel, never tearing his gaze away from Caroline.

Bonnie breathed heavily as she finally released the breath she was holding in.

"I told you. I know this town like the back of my hand, or should I say the back of Caroline's-"

"Klaus!"

"I was going to say mind."

"Oh." Caroline released a sigh of relief.

"What did you think I was going to say?" Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Um. That."

Klaus smirked, already knowing what Caroline was thinking. "When I said mind, I actually meant that," He whispered in her ear.

Caroline slapped him on the shoulder. "Klaus!" Caroline whispered.

"Is this how you guys always talk around people?" Bonnie asked awkwardly, "Or do you just feel more comfortable because _I'm_ here?"

"We're a very open family," Klaus said.

"It's true. They get mad at us because apparently we're _too_ open," Caroline confirmed.

"Really?" Bonnie asked, "Because I remember you never really shared that much with us about Tyler- except when you guys were having problems. Same with Matt."

Klaus abruptly stepped on the brakes.

Caroline and Bonnie flew into their seatbelts.

"Klaus, what the hell?!" Caroline said.

Bonnie groaned as she felt the seatbelt dig into her chest.

"Matt. As in Matt Donovan? The football player?"

"What?!"

"He was your boyfriend in the story, you were telling us about?"

Caroline turned her head sharply to face her friend. "Bonnie!"

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I didn't know!"

Caroline turned back to look at Klaus. "Klaus, you said you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Then why did you stop the car?"

They all heard beeping and a loud crash behind them.

"I'm just surprised," Klaus said.

"If you're about to go on a rant about why Matt isn't good enough, can it wait until we get home? Because I really don't want you to get into a road rage with those other drivers. It's bad enough that Katherine and Rebekah got into a street fight on _Thanksgiving_ of all days!"

"What makes you so certain that I would get into a melee?"

"Is that a trick question?" Caroline scoffed.

"I would bet my house that you would kill someone right here, but I'm not going to do that because I'm not trading someone else's life for property," Bonnie said.

"That's alright. I had no intention of owning your repugnant dwelling anyway."

Bonnie's jaw dropped, revealing how offended she was. "My Grams helped pick out that house."

"And now she's dead. Serves her right for wanting to buy that atrocious excuse for a home."

"Caroline, I can't deal with him!" Bonnie crossed her arms as she shrank back into her seat.

Caroline turned to Klaus, giving him a disappointed look. "Klaus, you can't just insult someone's house!"

"Of course I can, love. I just did. Besides, at least Bonnie knows it's time to get a new house. If I hadn't told her the truth, no one would have."

"Klaus, you don't know what you're talking about!" Bonnie said.

"Well, I know that Caroline always appreciates my opinion. There's a reason why she always asks for it when she goes shopping."

Caroline averted her eyes from Klaus's gaze, knowing he was right.

Suddenly, someone knocked on Klaus's window.

Klaus, Caroline, and Bonnie slowly turned to see a mean looking middle-aged man knocking on Klaus's window.

Caroline and Bonnie became nervous, not liking where this was going.

Klaus slid his window down. "Can I help you?"

"You can move your car, you dick!"

Klaus feigned a smile, looking unnaturally calm.

Caroline's nervousness skyrocketed, recognizes that facial expression. "Klaus."

"And if I say no?" Klaus asked the stranger.

"Klaus." Caroline became frantic.

"Then, you can step outside and say that again," the stranger said.

Klaus unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Klaus. Klaus. Stay in the car. Stay in the car!" Caroline continued to yell.

Klaus opened his door and slammed it behind him.

Caroline groaned as she rubbed her temples. "Why?!" She began unbuckling her own seatbelt. "Bonnie, help me save that guy before Klaus eats his heart for dinner!"

Caroline and Bonnie scrambled out of the car. They saw Klaus talking to the insolent stranger; their conversation looked anything but friendly.

"No," Klaus repeated.

"Maybe I'll just take your keys and move the car myself," the stranger threatened.

Klaus began to chuckle and firmly placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "I do not respond well to threats, mate."

"Klaus! Stop!" Caroline yelled as she and Bonnie approached them.

The man looked from Caroline to Klaus. "You should listen to your girlfriend. Pretty little thing like that… I'm sure she's just as good as she looks." the man had a repulsive grin on his face.

That remark just did it, and everyone knew; the stranger had just set off a chain reaction that could not be undone.

Klaus's eyes turned golden yellow and he drove all his force into one single punch. Klaus drove his fist upward, hitting him right underneath his jaw. Everyone heard a loud crack as half the man's teeth each flew in separate directions.

Stefan used his vampire speed and hopped out of Rebekah's car; he stood next to Klaus when he realized what happened. "Klaus! What are you doing?!"

"Ridding the world of this filth!" Klaus pointed to the motionless man on the ground.

"Is he dead?"

"Only one way to find out." Klaus extended his leg, ready to kick the man in the gut.

Stefan appeared in front of him, blocking his shot. "Stop!"

"Get out of the way, Stefan!"

"You need to calm down!"

"No! What I need is to exert my anger onto this vile excuse for a human being! And humans were never very impressive to begin with."

A nearby driver got out of her car and approached them. "Excuse me!" She looked like she was about sixteen; it looked as if she was just arriving home from school.

Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan turned to the female driver.

"Did you just kill that man?!"

"No," Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan said in unison.

"Should I call someone?"

"Yes… in five minutes. He has a few bruises and broken bones, but he should be fine," Caroline brushed it off.

"I saw your eyes glow yellow," the woman said to Klaus.

"That's what happens when you smoke a lot," Stefan said.

"Really?"

Klaus shrugged.

"Remember: tobacco is bad for you, so just stay away from it. Stay away from drugs in general," Caroline ordered.

"Except for alcohol," Klaus added.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What? You know you can't survive without it."

"Well, I'm trying to set a good example here!" Caroline whispered in Klaus's ear.

"But I could've sworn his eyes were blue just now." the girl took a step forward in an attempt to get a better look at Klaus.

Caroline stood in front of Klaus, blocking the girl's view of her boyfriend. "You shouldn't look him in the eye or get too close. It's contagious."

"Oh, my God!" the girl brought her hand up to her mouth in exasperation.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded.

"But what about you?"

"Oh, well, this is my boyfriend." Caroline gestured to Klaus. "We share everything."

All of a sudden, they heard a honking noise from behind. When they turned around to see what was going on, Katherine was sticking her head out the window.

"They share _way_ too much if you ask me!" Katherine screamed.

"Well, your grievances are extremely irritating and irrelevant!" Klaus fired back.

"Katerina, get back into this car!" Elijah pulled Katherine back inside the vehicle.

Stefan rubbed his forehead. "My God. How do you people leave the house?"

"Don't worry, Stefan," Klaus reassured him, "Eventually, you'll just be accustomed to the fact that wherever we go we'll always be the center of attention."

Caroline turned back to the girl in front of them. "Sorry about that. My friends have no shame."

"Okay, so I should call an ambulance in five minutes?" the girl asked.

"Yes," they all nodded.

"Why can't I do it now?"

"You should probably wait for the traffic to clear," Caroline gestured to the car crash caused by Klaus.

"That makes sense… but what if he dies?"

"You know what? Screw it. I don't have time to play this game." Stefan gently placed his hand on her shoulders as his eyes dilated. "You're going to call the ambulance in five minutes. When they show up, make sure this guy gets checked out. If they ask you any questions, you didn't see anything, you don't know anything. We were never here. You don't know us. You're going to forget us when we leave. Do you understand?"

The girl slowly nodded.

"Now, run along into your car until it's time to call for help."

The girl involuntarily obeyed Stefan's command.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Caroline asked curiously.

"No time to explain. All you need to know is that I got a call from Marcel."

"He found them?" Klaus asked.

"He's waiting for us at this very moment."

"Let's go."

"Wait!" Caroline ran back over to the bloody body on the ground.

"What?!" Klaus and Stefan said.

Caroline pulled her blonde hair back with one hand and then insolently spit into the man's face. "Okay, now we can go!"

* * *

**There maybe graphic depictions of violence.**

**Thanks for reading guys! You can show your appreciation by leaving a review by telling me how much you love double updates. Stay tuned for chapter 15 ;)**


	15. The Strangers

**A/N- Here is chapter 15, guys! Hope you like it! :)**

**Also, I'm going to post a little warning at the bottom, but for all you "fearless bitches," (sorry just had to quote kingsley because I love that line) you guys can go right ahead and read the story.**

* * *

The sun had just set, and they all met up with Marcel at a local cemetery.

"What took you so long?!" Marcel asked.

"Traffic." Klaus smirked.

Marcel rolled his eyes. "I didn't fall for that the first time and I sure as hell am not falling for it this time."

"He's actually telling the truth for once," Caroline assured him.

"What do you mean _for once_?" Klaus asked, offended.

Caroline giggled mischievously.

"Nik!" Rebekah whispered as she and Elijah continued to hold up Kol's motionless body. "I think Kol is starting to wake up!"

Every vampire could hear Kol's chest rise and fall, getting stronger after each moment pass.

"I can put him to sleep. It'll last longer," Bonnie said. "Besides, snapping his neck could put us all at risk. If he wakes up here in front of the priestesses, we're all dead."

"That's a great idea," Caroline said.

Bonnie wrapped her hands around Kol's head and began chanting.

Marcel led them over to the outer parts of the cemetery, far enough away so that the priestesses wouldn't notice them, but close enough to see and hear what was happening.

They saw several priestesses surrounding a bonfire with an alter in front of it. The alter had antique pictures, candles, and skeletons all over it. Some of the skeletons looked almost like they were made of real human bones. There was a priestess kneeling down in front of the alter. She looked like she was praying.

"You see her?" Marcel pointed to the priestess in front of the alter. "That's the leader."

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the alter.

"How do you know?" Caroline asked.

"She's the one who sends out the commands. If she wants something done, they do it for her."

"Does she have a name?"

"If she does, I don't know it. They haven't done much verbal communication- just chanting and praying."

"What are they doing here?"

"My guess? Storing power."

"What do you mean?"

"Priestesses are nothing but power hungry, vile excuses for witches," Sophie spat out.

"Really? I thought that priestesses and witches would be best friends… since you know, they're kind of from the same family tree, or something," Caroline said.

Sophie and Davina turned sharply to face Caroline.

"We are nothing like them," Davina snarled.

Caroline held her hands up in surrender. "Sorry?"

"Witches look down on priestesses. They are repugnant creatures. Don't insult us, Caroline," Davina continued.

"I didn't know."

Klaus wrapped an around Caroline's waist, pulling her close. He turned to glower at Davina. "I hope that's not an attitude I sense, Davina."

Davina averted her eyes from Klaus's stare. "No."

"Why are the priestesses storing power?" Klaus asked Sophie.

"It's what they do; it's like when some cultures eat animal hearts or tongues, except they do this for their own benefit instead of as an offering to the Gods."

"So... they just want to be the most powerful creatures out there?" Caroline asked.

"Yes… but they're also self-absorbed."

"So is Kol," Katherine said.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "By that, I mean they don't like to share the spotlight with anyone. They want to be viewed as the most powerful race in existence, so they want to eliminate their competition."

"Wait. They want to kill all of us?" Caroline asked.

"Every vampire, werewolf, witch, hybrid, you name it. If you consider yourself a freak, you're on their hit list."

"But what if you don't?" Katherine asked, "What if you think there's nothing wrong with you?"

Everyone glared at Katherine.

"What? I had a question."

"Trust me," Klaus said. "Your name is first on their list, so don't get your hopes up."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sophie, if this is a witch problem too, why aren't the other witches doing anything about it?" Caroline asked.

"Some of the witches don't believe that the priestesses can even harness that amount of power, so they figure: why start a war over nothing?"

"Do _you _thinkthey can harness that much power?"

"It's never been done before."

"But do youbelieve it's possible?_"_

Sophie averted her eyes, not wanting to admit the truth.

Everyone took a moment to process this information; they couldn't imagine this event actually happening. It would be a complete catastrophe if the priestesses actually managed to pull this off. One thing was for certain, though: they were not about to just sit and wait for the apocalypse to happen.

"Why don't I just walk over there and rip out their heart?" Klaus suggested.

"You can't!" Sophie whispered.

"And why not?"

"Because these priestesses are back from the dead."

"So? You can still be killed if you returned from the dead."

"Well, considering that we're dealing with priestesses here, things are going to be a little more tricky."

"How so?"

"They wouldn't just leave themselves defenseless. They cast a protection spell on themselves. In order to kill them, you need to burn their dead bodies."

"As in their gross, smelly, decaying corpses?" Caroline said.

"Precisely."

"Ew. I am so not touching those."

All of sudden, every head turned when they heard an explosion emit from the bonfire. They heard the priestesses mumbling something and saw the leader stand up in front of the alter. Each priestess had a black veil shielding her face, and made them look even creepier.

"Why are they hiding their faces from us?" Katherine asked.

"Maybe they're ugly," Marcel snickered.

"Well, serves them right for trying to kill me," Katherine smirked.

The priestesses raised their arms straight into the air and began moving their bodies in unusual motions.

"What are they doing now?!" Katherine asked.

"Shh!"

"I'm just saying!"

The priestesses continued to move in a peculiar manner as they began to throw objects into the bonfire, causing the fire and smoke to grow higher.

"Sophie, what are they throwing into the fire?" Caroline asked uneasily.

"Are those limbs?" Klaus asked, "As in human limbs?"

"That's exactly what they are."

They saw the leader squeeze a human heart over the alter, drenching the pictures, bones, and candles in blood. She brought the organ to her mouth and slowly licked it before tossing it into the fire.

"Ew! Why are priestesses so gross?" Caroline gagged, turning her head away from the graphic scene.

"It's a tradition. This is how each and every ceremony precedes," Sophie answered.

After tossing the heart into the fire, the leader pulled out another heart and held it above her head. The priestesses surrounding her began to chant louder and the fire spontaneously rose two feet into the night sky.

Everyone flinched as the fire got hotter; they could feel it from where they were hiding.

The leader began chanting as she slowly pulled her veil down, revealing her face and brown eyes. The light of the bonfire reflected against her dark cloak, which made the darkness inside of her all the more obvious.

"Oh, my God!" Katherine gasped.

"What now?!" Caroline asked.

"I know her."

"How?!"

"She tried to kill me. On the rooftop."

"She's the one who tried to harm you?!" Elijah said, enraged.

"Yes, and not just then."

"She came after you a second time?!"

"The rooftop was the second time. I met her in the 1800s."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Caroline asked.

"I did. I just didn't know I was talking about her."

"What do you mean?"

"You see that priestess?" Katherine pointed to the leader. "Her name is Marie Laveau. And she was the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans."

"Did you just say Marie Laveau?" Sophie asked.

"Yes."

"I've only heard stories…"

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"All you need to know is that her power should be feared…"

They all turned to see Marie Laveau wringing the heart out with her hands, allowing the blood to flow into her mouth. When the heart had run dry, she threw it into the fire, causing another miniature explosion. Her face expressed a feeling of euphoria, and when her eyes opened it seemed as if they had gotten even darker.

Marcel had recognized the facial expression painted on Marie Laveau's face. His blood began to boil as painful memories flooded into his mind. Marcel furrowed his brows and clenched his fists, almost shaking.

Klaus noticed how tense Marcel had become. "Everything alright, mate?"

"No." Marcel shook his head. "My family was killed by these people. I want them dead."

"That's right. I almost forgot." Klaus placed his hand on Marcel's shoulder.

Marcel looked back at him. "Thanks."

Suddenly, the priestess dragged a body to the alter, but it was obvious it was still alive. They could see the person kicking and screaming, desperate to get away. The person bared his fangs, attempting to snap his teeth at one of the priestesses.

"Why do they have a vampire?" Caroline asked.

"That's where they draw most of their power from," Sophie said. "First, they bleed them dry. Then they steal their dark energy."

They all turned their heads when they heard a cacophonous scream emit from the helpless vampire.

"Oh my God. I know him," Rebekah gasped.

"How?" Caroline asked.

"He was one of the vampires who helped us find Kol."

"How did you get all those vampires to help us find Kol?"

"Well, I told them whoever found Kol first would get on Nik's good side."

"And what if I say no to that proposal?" Klaus said.

"Well, then I'll never let you and Caroline have another moment of peace," Rebekah threatened, "Besides, it doesn't matter because you and Caroline already found Kol."

They all saw the priestess stab the vampire in each of his major arteries, causing his blood to spew everywhere. The priestesses placed a wine glass underneath each wound so they could collect his blood.

"What are they doing with the blood?" Caroline asked.

"Drinking it. Saving it for the next ritual. Vampire blood is life. It's sacred to the priestesses," Sophie said.

"What if a priestess became a vampire? Would they lose their powers?"

"It's not uncommon for a priestess to turn into a vampire, considering the amount of blood they consume, but even priestesses have their limits. You can only be one or the other."

Everyone released a sigh of relief.

"What will they do if the vampires do become extinct? If our blood is so sacred to them, why would they want to destroy it?" Caroline asked.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the 'greater good.' Vampire blood isn't necessary, it's just tradition."

Everyone looked back at the priestesses and noticed that they had completely drained the vampire of his blood. They saw his face dry up and turn grey, but he wasn't completely dead just yet.

Marie Laveau raised a sacrificial knife into the air and pierced the vampire's heart. She reached her hand into his chest, allowing the power to flow into her veins.

"Wait a second!" Marcel let out abruptly.

"SH!" Sophie and Davina shushed him.

"Are you crazy?! You'll get us all killed!" Sophie whispered.

"I know that guy! I didn't know him personally, but he was a friend of a friend of mine! They killed him!"

"Well, you can't do anything about it now. He's already dead."

"They already killed my first family. I'm not going to let them take my family away again." Marcel got to his feet.

Klaus dragged him back down. "Marcel, don't be stupid. You know they will kill you."

"Then let them kill me."

Suddenly, everyone noticed that the priestesses were creeping closer to their hidden location.

"This is all your fault, Marcel!" Sophie reproached.

"Run!" Bonnie yelled.

Klaus picked up Caroline, while Elijah put Katherine in his arms.

Everyone ran towards the cemetery entrance. The vampires had a clear advantage over the witches, so it was up to the witches to outrun the priestesses.

"Klaus, wait a second!" Caroline said.

Klaus skidded to a halt just before he crossed the entrance of the cemetery. "What?!"

"We left Bonnie!"

"So?!"

"We have to go back!"

"No, I need to get you out of here!"

"Klaus, we can't just leave her behind!"

"Haven't you heard of Darwinism?!"

"Klaus is right, Caroline," Katherine said from behind, "It's called _survival of the fittest_. If they make it, then great! If not…"

"I think you're forgetting that if we leave Bonnie, you're as good as dead!" Caroline reminded her.

Sophie and Davina appeared from the darkness, panting.

"Where's Bonnie?!" Caroline said.

Bonnie charged straight past Sophie and Davina, stopping directly in front of Caroline. "Why are you stopping?! Go!"

Klaus picked up Caroline and raced out of the cemetery, leading the way for everyone else.

* * *

Back at the Mikaelson estate, everyone sat in the living room, still processing what had just happened.

"How did you manage to hold them off?" Caroline asked.

"Surprisingly, they are a lot of benefits to being a Bennett witch," Bonnie smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. That's what friends do." Bonnie walked into the kitchen. "Hey! Where do you keep the salt?"

"First cabinet on the left! Why?"

Bonnie walked out of the kitchen carrying three containers of salt and handed one to Sophie and Davina. "Protection. I have no doubt that the priestesses know where Klaus lives, so the salt will keep them out. Unfortunately for you guys, it keeps vampires in as well."

"I beg your pardon?" Klaus strained his voice.

"No one's going anywhere, except for me." Bonnie began pouring the salt on the window sills and around the house.

Sophie and Davina went upstairs to cover the top half of the house.

"Wait a second!" Katherine yelled, "That is a complete waste of salt! How do you expect me to make a margarita?!

"Why don't you just leave the salt out?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, have you ever had a margarita without salt? It's not anywhere _near_ as good."

"What makes you think you'll even want to drink a margarita this week?"

"Because I started thinking about it and now I'm craving one!" Katherine watched Bonnie pour the last amount of salt onto the floor. "Might as well throw my margarita maker out the window!"

"Well, if you wait until the week is over, you can go out and buy as much salt as you want. In fact, you can go out and buy everything that has over one hundred grams of sodium in it!"

"Fine." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't understand why we're being caged in here like animals," Klaus complained.

"Well, to be fair, most of the people in here are animals," Bonnie quipped. "But the point is that the priestesses won't be able to get in. And you guys can't get out and do anything stupid, either." Bonnie looked at Marcel. "But that also means Kol and Katherine can't wander off, so you can keep an eye on them."

"Bonnie's right, you know," Caroline told Klaus.

"I'm still not happy about this."

Caroline sat next to Klaus on the sofa he was sitting on and allowed him to throw an arm around her shoulders. "Better?"

Klaus kissed Caroline on the cheek and pulled her legs over his lap.

Sophie and Davina came down from the stairs after they finished covering the top half of the house with salt.

"Is there anymore salt?!" Katherine asked.

"No."

Katherine groaned. "Life is so hard."

"Yes, because this must be the worst part of your week," Caroline quipped.

"Well, it's not doing me any favors."

"Sophie. Davina," Bonnie said. "You guys need to stay here while I go out and get the ingredients for the spell."

"You're leaving?" Caroline asked.

"It's the only way we'll make it out of here. We can't keep dragging Kol around everywhere we go, and if Katherine has another one of those breakdowns, we're doomed. We can't have them under the priestesses' control. I do this now, or we wait for them to come here and kill us all."

"I don't want you to go alone."

"It's fine. Right now the priestesses don't want me; they want vampires. Besides, they're attracted to dark energy- and it doesn't get any darker than a vampire."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. And I'm going to go to a place that's surrounded by witches. I highly doubt a priestess would be hanging around there."

Caroline reluctantly sighed. "Fine." Caroline gave her friend a warm embrace. "Be safe."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise!" Bonnie closed the door behind her as she left the house.

Caroline turned back to her friends in the living room. "Well, we're not just gonna sit on our asses while Bonnie risks her life to go get those herbs and stuff. We're going to go find out everything we possibly can about Marie Laveau!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Rebekah asked.

"Um, It's called Wikipedia!"

"You mean the website that Kol went on and edited each page to say penis?"

Caroline looked down on the ground, reflecting on the memory. "Yup. That's the one."

"Are you sure that's reliable?"

"Look. Not everyone out there does bad things. Not everyone is like Kol." Caroline pulled out her laptop, setting it down on the coffee table, and returned to her position next to Klaus.

"Well, I doubt that Wikipedia could tell us how to kill the bitch," Katherine said.

"Do not underestimate the power of the internet, Katherine. There are other sources besides Wikipedia." Caroline began typing into the search bar of her browser.

"Well, let me know if you find anything, because I'm gonna take a nap." Katherine nuzzled her head into Elijah's shoulder.

"Seriously?! Now?! When I need you to put your thinking cap on?!"

"It's nighttime. When do you want me to sleep?"

"How about when our necks' aren't on the line?"

"Caroline, you do realize that if I did that, then I'd never get any beauty rest?"

"Can you guys just help me out?"

"Of course. We'd be happy to help, Caroline," Elijah said.

"We?" Katherine raised a speculative eyebrow.

"Thank you, Elijah," Caroline said.

Elijah got up from where he was sitting and wrapped an arm around Katherine's waist, helping her up. "Katerina, let's go upstairs and use your laptop."

"Oh, yeah, it broke."

"Well, perhaps you forgot to press the power button." Elijah dragged Katherine up the stairs.

"Oh, come on, Elijah!"

Caroline turned to Stefan and Rebekah.

"Of course we'll help, Caroline," Rebekah said.

"Yeah. You know I'll do what I can," Stefan got up.

Rebekah got to her feet. "Stefan and I will use my laptop. We'll let you know if we find anything useful."

Caroline smiled at them as they went up the stairs.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sophie and Davina asked.

"Yes! There's a computer downstairs. Just help us collect information about Marie Laveau or the priestesses."

Sophie and Davina nodded before descending the staircase to the first floor.

"I'll should probably go with them just in case they try to hold back any small details." Marcel got up and followed the witches down the stairs.

Caroline turned to look at Klaus, raising her eyebrows. "I know you're going to help."

Klaus gave Caroline a sweet smile. "You know I'm always at your service, love."

Caroline couldn't help but give Klaus a huge grin. "Yay!" She put her laptop on his lap. "Okay, well, anything about her is useful. I found out that she was buried in the St. Louis cemetery. I found this article that says she was a ruthless woman, but another person said she was the nicest person he had ever met. It's weird."

"Perhaps he was one of them."

"Like a voodoo priest?"

"It's certainly possible."

Caroline began typing keywords into the search bar and clicking on different links. "So, considering our current situation, I don't think we're going to be able to go out anytime soon. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

Caroline gazed into Klaus's eyes. "Well, we haven't really had a decent amount of time alone ever since the priestesses started messing with us. And I think that you definitely deserve a break, especially because of what's happened with Kol…"

"Caroline, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"Klaus…"

"Caroline, what makes you think that we can't have our date right here?"

"Well, I got the feeling you kind of wanted to go somewhere."

"What I want is to be with you." Klaus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Caroline's. He brought his hand behind her neck and continued to kiss her softly. "Besides, I think you could use a break as well. Caroline Forbes, would you do me the honor of accompanying me for the rest of the evening?"

Caroline bit her lip in a failed attempt to hide her smile. "It would be my honor, Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus removed the laptop from his lap, placing it on the coffee table. He got to his feet and kissed Caroline on the head. "I'll get the wine." He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hurry back!" Caroline saw the laptop and felt the urge to keep working. She looked back to make sure that Klaus was still in the kitchen, and then she slowly lifted the screen back up, clicking on one of the links.

"I know you're not still on your laptop, sweetheart," Klaus called from the kitchen.

Caroline raised her arms into the air in surrender, even though Klaus couldn't see her at the moment. "No!" Caroline looked back at the kitchen to make sure Klaus was still busy, then returned to the laptop and slowly began typing new keywords, cautiously pressing one button at a time.

"You know I can hear you typing, right?"

Caroline repeated her earlier motions with her arms. "I was checking my email!"

Klaus appeared right behind her, standing behind the couch with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

Caroline felt a gust of wind blow her hair to the side; she slowly turned her head to see Klaus smirking down at her, causing her to jump in her seat. "Oh, Jesus!" She placed her hand over her heart as it jumped.

"Sweetheart, I thought we already went over this. You can just call me Klaus, or Nik if you prefer."

Caroline rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Then don't lie to me." Klaus leaned over the couch and picked up her laptop. "Since when do you have an email account on Bing? Caroline, do they even have email accounts?"

"Uh. Yeah. It's this new feature. It's like brand new, so you wouldn't know about it."

"I thought you said that we should take a break." Klaus folded the screen down.

"No, I said _you_ deserve a break. I never said we."

Klaus cocked his head. "Caroline." He poured a decent amount of wine into each glass and handed one to Caroline.

Caroline reluctantly sighed as she accepted the alcohol. "Okay, fine. I'll try not to work for the rest of the night."

Klaus raised one eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I promise. Happy?"

"For the time being… but it will take more than that to satiate me."

Caroline raised her eyebrows as she took a sip of her wine.

Klaus took Caroline's glass for her and set both of them on the table before he leaned his hands on the couch with Caroline in between each arm. He arched his back as he began kissing Caroline's lips, then brought his hand behind her head, taking a hand full of her blonde locks into his fist. He slowly pulled back after a moment and picked her up into his arms.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his torso in response. "Wait. What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Klaus began moving towards the kitchen.

"Wait! Klaus, where are you taking me?"

Klaus placed Caroline on the countertop and let his hands settle on her hips.

Caroline looked around to see that she was sitting on the countertop in the kitchen. "Ooooh. Are we gonna do it on the counter?"

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, these granite countertops are cold as ice."

"It's not like we haven't done it before."

"Yeah, which means I learned my lesson the first time and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"The floor, then?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well, maybe it's because your older brother and little sister are upstairs. And your little brother is passed out on the couch in the next room."

"That's never stopped us before."

"Yeah. But the kitchen doesn't have doors. And I think Bonnie would be pretty pissed at me if she came back and saw us naked."

"You can always make new friends."

Caroline playfully slapped Klaus on the shoulder. "Shut up. Seriously! Why did you bring me here?"

Klaus walked over to the refrigerator. "Well, since we missed dinner, I thought it would be appropriate to serve dessert instead."

"Ooooh," Caroline cooed again. "What's for dessert?"

Klaus leaned into the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. "I know how much you like your strawberries."

"What's the whipped cream for?" Caroline gave Klaus a devilish smirk.

"What did _you_ have in mind?"

Caroline's cheeks began turning a light shade of pink as she giggled. "It is not the time nor the place for that."

"Caroline, no one ever does _that_ because it's right. They do it because it's fun and it's so _wrong._" Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear, his hot breath sending electricity down her spine.

Klaus returned to the refrigerator, allowing Caroline to catch her breath. Klaus pulled out a blood bag for Caroline to see.

"Is that-?"

"B positive?"

"Thank you," Caroline smiled.

"Since we're in the kitchen, how about a drinking game?"

"Klaus, we can't get drunk."

"And why not?"

"Well, we're kind of fighting for our lives at the moment. Besides, haven't you noticed that in every scary movie the idiots who get drunk and have sex are usually the ones who die first?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, no alcohol. We can play a different game. Alcohol free."

"What are the rules?"

"What do you want them to be?"

"Hmm." Caroline put a finger to her lips as she thought. She looked down at the bowl of strawberries and brought one of them to her mouth, taking a slow, sensual bite.

Klaus watched Caroline's mouth as her lips wrapped themselves around the berry and her teeth bit into it. She took her time, using her tongue to lick the excess amount of red juice from her lips, circling her top and bottom lip with her tongue. His jaw dropped as he continued to stare.

"We get to ask each other _anything_ and everything. You have to answer truthfully no matter what."

Klaus slowly nodded, still hypnotized by her.

"Whenever someone says _curse_, you take a bite out of the strawberry." Caroline took a second bite out of the strawberry in her hand. "Whenever someone says _priestess_, you get to put the whipped cream on whatever body part the other person chooses and you have to lick it up until it's all gone." Caroline took Klaus's hand and sprayed whipped cream on his thumb. "Let's say you wanted it on your thumb." Caroline wrapped her mouth around Klaus's thumb and sucked down, hard.

Klaus's eyes rolled back inside his head as he began to moan.

When Caroline was certain that all the whipped cream was gone, she licked his thumb one more time to remove any remains.

"Whenever someone says _witch_, you get to pour blood on whatever body part you choose." Caroline poured a few drops of blood on the same thumb she wiped clean with her tongue. She reattached her mouth and sucked, using the same amount of pressure she had used last time.

Klaus took a moment to process everything that just occurred. "A-are there anymore rules I should know about, love?"

"No removal of under garments."

Klaus had a disappointed look on his countenance.

"Klaus, I meant what I said. I'm not stripping down- and neither are you."

"Fine."

"I'll go first." Caroline hopped off the granite countertop and dragged Klaus down to the floor with her. They sat cross-legged, facing each other. "How do you feel about the _priestesses_?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow when he heard the last word. "I want them dead. I want to see them all suffer unimaginable pain. I want to cut off their hands and rip their tongues out. I want to slowly dissect them and hang their organs out for display," Klaus said as he sprayed whipped cream into his palm.

Caroline wrapped one hand around his wrist and the other held the bottom of his hand. She stared at the whipped cream before diving into it and sucking. Caroline began to moan as her teeth scraped against Klaus's skin; she loved the feeling of his palm beneath her tongue.

Klaus was breathing deeply in an attempt to prevent himself from moaning.

Caroline licked Klaus's palm before straightening herself. "Your turn."

"Do you trust those _witches_ downstairs?"

Caroline reached for the blood bag. "I want to. They seem nice."

"Everyone always seems nice at first."

"Bonnie trusts them, and I trust Bonnie."

"Bonnie has nothing to fear. Witches look out for each other."

"Well, Bonnie's ancestors didn't seem to agree with that notion."

"Only because she betrayed them. As long as Bonnie doesn't try to stab them in the back, she'll be fine."

"And we'll be fine. Bonnie won't let anything happen to us. Besides, she knows that if she lets you die, everyone she loves will die, too."

"If you say so."

"I know so. Now, where do you prefer your blood?" Caroline gestured to the blood bag in her hand.

"On your stomach." Klaus put Caroline in his arms bridal style and placed her on the countertop, horizontally.

Caroline lifted her shirt above her head, exposing her bright red lacy bra and firm, supple breasts, and placed it on the floor.

Klaus took the blood from her and squirted some on her flat stomach.

Caroline felt the cold blood touch her skin, sending chills throughout her body.

Klaus leaned over the countertop, placing one hand on Caroline's thigh and the other on her chest. He slowly dragged his tongue along her skin before applying his lips to her soft skin and fiercely sucking down the blood.

Caroline gasped as Klaus's mouth delivered a pleasurable sensation. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly. She buried her fingers in Klaus's curly hair and massaged his scalp, urging him on.

Klaus tightened his grip as Caroline continued to moan. He began to nibble at her skin, switching back and forth between nibbling and sucking. The feeling of her soft skin beneath his tongue nearly made him go insane. He had to restrain himself from attack the zipper of her jeans and letting his mouth explore her entire body.

Caroline arched her back when Klaus wrapped his mouth around her side, taking his time to taste her skin.

Klaus licked the entire surface clean before bringing his head back up.

Klaus and Caroline were breathing heavily after the blood was gone. Caroline's mind was moving in so many different directions she could barely see straight. Klaus was starting to feel light headed after experiencing such intense pleasure.

"Ahem. I believe it's your turn sweetheart." Klaus extended his hand out to Caroline.

Caroline slowly turned her head to look at Klaus before taking his hand and jumping off the countertop. "How do you feel about Kol and Katherine?"

"I'm not worried."

"Really?" Caroline said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Is that why there's a gaping hole in the wall?" Caroline pointed to the hole that Klaus caused earlier.

"That wall was never very strong to begin with."

Caroline got on her knees as she looked eye level at Klaus. She placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Tell me the truth. My rules, remember?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment before answering. "Caroline, Kol will get better, or I will die trying."

"And he will get better because I'm not losing you, Kol, or Katherine. I love all of you guys. And I know you love them too…even Katherine."

"I doubt that," Klaus scoffed.

"Klaus, I know you'll never admit it to anyone, but I know you love Katherine like an extremely annoying sister."

"I already have one, and Rebekah is a handful as it is."

Caroline giggled. "Yeah, but you love Rebekah just like you love Katherine. Even though, the only reason you gave her a chance was because of Elijah. It's okay, you can tell me."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Perhaps, there are some moments with Katerina that aren't completely… repugnant."

Caroline jumped on Klaus's lap and gave him a warm embrace. "You see! I knew it!"

"Caroline, if you tell anyone…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What about Kol?"

Klaus sighed. "You know I would do anything for Kol… except go shopping."

"Well, hopefully with the witches on our side, we won't have to do much."

Klaus and Caroline looked into each other's eyes with a mischievous look as they realized what Caroline said.

Klaus reached for the blood bag. "Where do you want it, love?"

"Torso," Caroline smirked.

Caroline helped Klaus remove his long sleeve shirt. She couldn't help but stare down at his abs as he lifted the shirt over his head.

"Do you want me on the floor or on the counter, sweetheart?"

"I want you right here." Caroline stood up to give him room to lay down.

Klaus laid down on his back and stretched his legs out.

Caroline returned to her previous spot on Klaus's lap, sitting on his upper thighs, she noticed that he was erect.

Klaus smirked when he saw Caroline noticing his arousal. "Something wrong, love?"

Caroline's face flushed when she realized she had been staring. "No! Everything's fine." She reached over and took the blood from Klaus's hand and quickly sprayed it all over his torso, covering his abs all the way down to his pectorals. She got on her knees and pulled her hair back as she slowly dragged her tongue up his abs all the way down to his pecks.

Klaus held Caroline's hair away from her face to give her more freedom to move.

Caroline placed each hand on Klaus's biceps, enjoying how hard they felt underneath her touch. She took one of Klaus's pecks into her mouth and sucked down, enjoying the taste.

Klaus's eyes rolled back inside his head as he grinded his teeth in a failed attempt to stifle his moans. He tried to channel all his sexual feelings into his fist as he clenched it.

Caroline switched pecks and sucked even harder, almost biting down.

Klaus arched his back, releasing a loud moan. He tried to steady his breathing, but he could still feel his heart accelerate.

When Caroline was done licking his chest clean, she moved her hands over his pectorals and slid her tongue down to his abs. She rotated between kissing and sucking his skin.

Klaus became even harder as he watched Caroline's head slide down his body, edging closer to the place he _really_ wanted her mouth on. He could feel Caroline's nails graze his chest as she reached the bottom of his abs. His fangs elongated while she sucked his and kissed his skin.

She left a soft kiss on his stomach when all the blood was finally cleaned off.

Klaus immediately sat up when Caroline lifted her head. "Caroline, love, you have no idea how good you are at that? You're making it extremely difficult for me to not tear your clothes off."

Caroline gave him a shy smile. "Sorry. I'll try not to tease you."

"It's my turn," Klaus smirked. "Are you afraid of the _priestesses_?"

"Yes, but I feel safe knowing that you're here to protect me."

"I'll always protect you." Klaus reached for the whipped cream. "Where do you want the whipped cream?"

Caroline lifted her hair up into a messy bun and turned around so that her back was facing Klaus. "On my neck."

* * *

Katherine laid down next to Elijah on their bed in front of her laptop. They suddenly heard loud moaning coming from downstairs.

"Oh, great! They're at it again!" Katherine complained.

"Why don't you go fetch your iPod?" Elijah suggested.

"I left it downstairs."

Elijah attempted to stifle his laughter. "You could always go down and-"

"Elijah!" Katherine hopped off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Katerina, where are you going?" Elijah continued to laugh.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Hopefully, when I come out, they'll be finished." Katherine looked behind her as she opened the door. "Feel free to join me, Elijah."

"I'll take it under consideration." He smiled at her as the door closed.

* * *

When Katherine got inside the bathroom, she immediately turned on the sink, trying to drown out the inappropriate sounds coming from downstairs. She pumped the soap dispenser and began rubbing her hands clean, feeling dirty as she thought of what was happening right below her. When all the soap had left her hands, she looked in the mirror to check her reflection. Although Katherine couldn't see herself, there wasn't a face there to even _be_ seeen. She saw a faceless dark shadow with glowing green eyes staring back at her.

Katherine's heart stopped as she gasped; she took two steps back, wanting to get as far from the reflection as possible. She placed her hand on the wall, feeling as if the room was getting smaller. It was then that she saw the reflection walk out of the mirror and walk towards her.

Katherine used her vampire speed to race to the door, but when she touched the doorknob, she felt the shadow clamp down on her wrist. A million different images flashed through Katherine's mind before she screamed.

* * *

Elijah looked up from the laptop as he heard Katherine's scream. "Katerina? Katerina?!" He hopped of the bed and flew out the door.

Elijah found the bathroom that Katherine had been using; he turned the knob and noticed that it was locked. "Katerina open this door this instant!"

There was no response.

"Katerina, I'm giving you one more chance!"

Once again, no sound emitted from the other side.

Elijah broke the door down, and walked inside to find Katherine in front of the sink bleeding from deep slashes on her wrists. She was chanting in the same manner as the priestesses had been doing earlier. It was evident that Katherine had been cutting at her wrists, and they were bleeding excessively.

The mirror had been shattered, and Katherine was holding a large shard of glass in one hand. She raised it high above her head, and attempted to drive it into her heart.

Elijah threw the shard of glass into the wall before Katherine could pierce herself in the heart. "What are you doing?!" He shook her fiercely, trying to snap her out of the frightening haze.

Katherine began to break down into tears. "No! I can't disappoint them! I can't!" She tried to punch Elijah in the face, but he caught her by the wrist.

"Katerina! Snap out of it!"

* * *

Bonnie arrived to the spiritual boutique that Klaus told her about and asks for the herbs and other questionable ingredients needed for the spell.

The woman told her that she would come back with her things in a moment and walked off towards a side-paneled door.

Bonnie decided to wait at the counter until the woman returned. She could hear two witches behind her whispering to each other fervently.

"Did you hear about the priestesses?" one witch asked.

"I heard there was a Bennett witch in town. You don't see one of those every day," the other witch said.

"There's no way that's possible. Did you see her?"

"No. But I would kill to see one in person."

"Why is she here?"

"Two words: Klaus Mikaelson."

"Of course. It's the only way to save his brother."

"Which brother? What happened?"

"The crazy one."

"They're all crazy. Have you met his sister? The blonde… and that doppelganger. Come to think of it, even Elijah has a few screws loose."

"I haven't personally met the sister or the doppelganger- and I don't plan to. I was passing through the mall once and saw the doppelganger send this tailor to the hospital. I had no idea what happened, but I didn't stick around to find out."

"Okay, so which brother?"

"Kol Mikaelson."

"What happened to him?"

"Apparently, the priestesses have chosen him and the doppelganger to be their latest victims. They're going insane."

"Such a shame."

"What do you mean?"

"He's so good looking though."

Her friend gave her a look of disbelief.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm just saying. If he wasn't a vampire and he wasn't crazy…"

"Perhaps we should take advantage of this situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors? There's a way to take down the priestesses. If we help Klaus, he will help us rid this town of the priestesses."

"And we'd be home free," the witch smirked. "but what can we do for him?"

"I doubt anyone knows that he doesn't need to wait for the night of the full moon to cast the spell."

"Yes. And the priestesses will believe they're safe until the night of the full moon."

"Which gives us the perfect opportunity to strike, but we can't do this alone. We'll need protection. That's where the Originals come in."

"But what makes you think we can trust them?"

"That's the thing. We _can't_. Everyone knows that the Originals are impulsive, violent, and that they won't hesitate to double-cross you if it suits their needs. Besides, we wouldn't even be able to get near them even if we wanted to. You can't get close to them without running into one of Klaus's minions- who would be happy to kill us on the spot. The only way you talk to them is by having connections, which we _don't_ have."

Bonnie turned around to face the witches. "Maybe I can help." Bonnie gave them a friendly smile.

"Who are you?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to eaves drop; I just couldn't help but overhear your dilemma. You want to talk to Klaus?"

"What do you know about Klaus?"

"I know that he's a huge asshole who's willing to make a deal if it means you can give him his brother back."

"How do you know him?"

"It's a long story. All you need to know is that I can broker your deal with Klaus. I have connections and I'm willing to offer them if you'll accept my help."

"What are you?"

"What are _you_?"

The two witches looked Bonnie up and down, radiating suspicion.

"Look. I know that this store is selling fake voodoo stuff as a cover. Klaus told me this is where witches hang out. We're all witches here."

The two witches furrowed their brows at Bonnie. "You're one of Klaus's witches."

"What?! Ew! No. I would rather give Kol a hug than be called one of 'Klaus's witches.'"

"You know Kol? Do you know all of the Mikaelsons?"

"Well, we're kind of acquaintances slash arch enemies. It's not like we're close."

"So why are you helping them?"

"I'm a friend of a friend of theirs."

"You're not afraid of them?"

"Trust me, I'm deathly afraid of going back into that house, but I have to. If I let those lunatics die, people I love will suffer."

"Well, will you help us make a deal with Klaus?"

"What are you offering?"

"Information on the priestesses. There's a way to destroy them without the help of the full moon."

"What is it?"

"Before I tell you, I need proof that you are who you say you are. I don't even know your name."

"Bonnie." Bonnie extended her hand to the witches.

Each witch shook her hand.

"Savannah."

"Vera."

Savannah had soft brown hair, the color of chestnuts. Soft waves cascaded down her back. She had deep, beautiful blue eyes that contrasted with her pale skin.

Vera had stick straight jet black hair that fell to her waist, accentuating her contoured cheekbones. She had striking hazel eyes that were so captivating her stare was almost hynotic.

"It's nice to meet you," Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie, we can't just blindly trust you. We need you to provide some proof before we hand everything we know over to you," Savannah said.

Vera nodded.

"Excuse me, I have your order." The woman behind the desk handed Bonnie a large brown paper bag.

"Thank you." Bonnie accepted the bag and turned back to Savannah and Vera. "Yes, of course. Follow me." Bonnie led them outside the store and stopped behind the building.

"Why did we have to leave?" Savannah and Vera asked.

"I didn't want anyone else to hear." Bonnie scrolled through her phone until she found Caroline's number in her contacts and pressed call.

She put her phone up to her ear, listening to the phone ring. The phone rang a few times before it went to voicemail. "Hey, it's me. I'm at the place at the spiritual shop you told me about. Don't freak out, everything's fine, that's not why I'm calling. I met some witches that want to make a deal with Klaus. It's important and this could really help us with our Kol and Katherine problem, so call me back as soon as you can, okay?" Bonnie hung up.

"No one picked up." Bonnie gestured to her phone.

"Yeah, we noticed," Savannah said, "Who was that, by the way?"

"It was no one you know."

Savannah and Vera looked at Bonnie suspiciously.

"What can I say? You're going to have to earn my trust, too."

Vera nodded at Bonnie. "You're loyal. That's commendable."

"Thank you."

"You got a last name, Bonnie?" Savannah asked.

"…Benjamin."

* * *

Caroline was lying on the kitchen floor on her stomach. Klaus was kneeling on the floor on top of her, his hands were on the floor, right next to Caroline's neck. Caroline used her hands to bunch up her hair and move it out of Klaus's way.

Klaus was sucking down on the remaining amount of blood on Caroline's neck, causing her to moan loudly and dig her nails into the floor tiles.

Klaus moaned as he sucked Caroline's skin into his mouth, his hot breath making her weak.

Caroline could feel his erection poking her back the entire time, sending dirty thoughts into her mind. "Klaus," she continued to moan his name.

All of a sudden, they could hear Elijah screaming from upstairs. "Niklaus! Rebekah! Stop it, Katerina! Caroline! Stefan!"

"NO! LET ME GO, ELIJAH!" Katherine screeched.

Klaus and Caroline's heads shot up as they heard Elijah and Katherine heading for the stairs. They looked at each other as they realized that they were both still undressed.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled.

Klaus and Caroline used their vampire speed to put their shirts back on before Elijah could catch them in a compromising position.

Elijah came down the stairs and looked straight into the kitchen, seeing Klaus and Caroline with disheveled hair, looking as if they had just woken up. He looked down to the ground to see whipped cream and blood sprayed all over the floor and a bowl of strawberries. It looked as if they were both still trying to catch their breath.

"What have the two of you been doing in the kitchen?" Elijah asked suspiciously.

"Um. Midnight snack?" Caroline said.

Klaus nodded.

Elijah shook his head, not wanting to think about what could have happened while he was upstairs. "Help me! Katerina is having a nervous breakdown like Kol!"

Klaus helped Elijah bring Katherine over to one of the couches in the living room. Elijah pinned her arms down while Klaus and Caroline secured her legs.

"No! Let me go! I'll kill you! They'll kill us all!" Katherine squirmed on the couch.

Stefan and Rebekah flew down the stairs to see everyone huddled around Katherine on the couch.

"What's going on?!" Stefan said.

"It's Katherine! She's hallucinating again! Help us keep her down!" Caroline ordered.

* * *

**Smut. Just a little. I get really nervous when I write smutty scenes since I have no idea if it's any good, so it would be really great if I could get some feedback on that.**

**So are you guys happy about the double update? If you have any questions/comments/concerns you can ask me in a review/PM/tumblr. Whatever floats your boat. Any predictions? Did you guys enjoy it? :)**

**And if you forgot, you can go follow me on tumblr at KlausIsMyEverything**


	16. When Death Knocks On Your Door

**A/N- So I got another update for you guys! This has been edited by my beta reader! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Caroline injected a vile of vervain into Katherine's neck; it wasn't enough to knock her out, but it weakened her enough to limit her mobility.

"Katerina, it's me, Elijah. Snap out of it." Elijah pulled Katherine up so she was sitting up on the couch.

"Behind you." Katherine's eyes widened.

Everyone sharply turned in the direction that Katherine was staring in; there was nothing there.

"She's hallucinating."

"We have to snap her out of it!" Elijah said.

"How?"

"Maybe you should try hitting her," Rebekah suggested.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at Rebekah.

"Elijah, I'm serious!"

"No, Rebekah's right! We should try it! When I hallucinated, Rebekah slapped me and it snapped me out it!" Caroline said.

"When did you hit Caroline?" Klaus furrowed his brows at Rebekah.

"That is a story for another day!" Caroline said before turning to Elijah. "Elijah, we have to try. And you can't be in here when we do."

"Why not?"

"You're too emotionally attached. You'll never let us do what we have to do if you stay. Besides, there's no point in torturing yourself."

"Elijah, Caroline's right, you know," Stefan said. "Wait downstairs. We'll call you up when we're done."

Caroline handed Elijah Katherine's iPod "You can listen to this to drown it out."

Elijah stared down at the iPod for a moment before accepting it.

"I promise. I won't let anything happen to her," Caroline vowed.

Elijah nodded before descending the staircase.

Caroline turned back to the people in the room. "Do what you have to do."

* * *

"How do we know that you're not just stringing us along?" Savannah asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"You refused to tell us who you just called. You didn't get us any closer to communicating with Klaus. Neither one of us has heard about you. How do we know you're even a witch?" Vera said.

"You want proof?" Bonnie focused her mind until the wind was so strong it could knock over a small child.

"Okay! You're a witch!" Vera yelled.

Bonnie released the wind from her control, causing the environment to settle down and become unnaturally quiet.

"You still didn't give us any proof that you know the Mikaelsons," Savannah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I would have if only someone had picked up."

"Try again. If you're telling the truth, that is."

"Fine." Bonnie scrolled through her phone and clicked on Caroline's number. She put the phone to her ear as it rang.

* * *

"Now remember, you can't kill her." Caroline pushed down on Katherine's shoulders to secure her.

"Caroline, I'm hurt that you actually feel the need to say that." Klaus gave her a deceivingly angelic face.

"Don't act innocent. And you better not enjoy it. And I'm talking to you too, Rebekah."

"Oh, come on, Caroline, you can't expect me to hit Katherine without wearing a grin on my face." Rebekah began cracking her knuckles.

"Maybe I should let Stefan do this."

"I agree." Stefan walked over to where Katherine was laying down.

"Why?" Klaus and Rebekah complained.

Stefan and Caroline gave them a look that said 'Really?'

"Can I just get one shot in?" Rebekah pleaded.

"No!"

"Well, I think you should have someone who's not afraid to hold back," Klaus suggested, "You can't trust Stefan with this. No offense, mate."

"None taken," Stefan said sarcastically.

"But Stefan was hopelessly in love with her at one point. I mean, we might as well bring Elijah back in."

Rebekah felt a pang as she was reminded of Stefan and Katherine's past.

"Klaus, I was never in love with Katherine. What we had wasn't real. Trust me, you don't have to worry about me going soft on her."

"Prove it, then." Klaus gestured to Katherine.

"Stefan, remember, no weapons. If she says anything to piss you off, don't let her get to you," Caroline reminded him.

"Got it." Stefan nodded before slapping Katherine across the face.

Katherine's hair fell on her cheek as her head snapped to the right. "Is that all you got? The pain feels good."

Everyone's eyes widened, realizing that this might not lead anywhere.

"What should I do?" Stefan asked.

"If Katherine wants pain, it shall be delivered." Rebekah rolled up her sleeves.

"Rebekah," Caroline warned.

"Caroline, trust me." Rebekah punched Katherine multiple times in a row, causing blood to drip down her face.

Caroline's phone was vibrating on one of the couches, but the sound of Rebekah beating Katherine's skull, efficiently blocked it out.

"Rebekah, that's enough!" Caroline yelled.

Rebekah raised her arms in the air in surrender.

Katherine began coughing. "You're all fools if you think this will work." Her eyes widened as she stared up at the ceiling. "Get it away from me!" She screamed and kicked at the air.

"Hold her down!" Caroline ordered.

Everyone moved into position, each holding down a limb.

Katherine was screaming uncontrollably.

"Can someone put a rag in her mouth or something?! I can barely hear myself think!" Rebekah yelled over Katherine.

"Take off your cardigan!" Caroline yelled back.

"What?! Why me?!"

"Well, I guess Klaus's shirt could be considered a rag." Caroline gestured to the burn shirt still on Klaus's body. "But I doubt you want to watch your brother walk around half-naked."

"I'm sorry. I didn't have the time to change," Klaus said defensively.

Rebekah looked at Klaus before returning to Caroline. "Good point!" Rebekah stripped off her white cardigan and shoved it into Katherine's mouth.

Sophie and Davina came up the stairs in a hurry. 'What is going on in here?!"

Marcel came up the stairs right behind them, staring and looking shocked at what was happening in the living room.

"Katherine's having a breakdown! Is there something we can do?!" Caroline continued to press down on Katherine's shoulders.

"Something's wrong." Sophie paused.

"Well, obviously," Klaus said.

"Not that," Davina held her hand up, "There's someone here."

"What?!" Klaus, Caroline, Stefan, and Rebekah said.

"Is it Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"No. I sense dark forces… the priestesses."

"But they can't get in right? Because of the salt."

"That depends on how badly they want in."

"Wait, what?!"

Suddenly, a gigantic rock flew through the window, causing the glass to fly everywhere.

Everyone turned to the window to see an army of priestesses surrounding the house.

"Oh, crap," Caroline mumbled.

* * *

Bonnie sighed as she ended the call.

"It's not looking good, Bonnie," Savannah said.

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Why wouldn't this person be picking up?" Vera asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that they're inside the Mikaelson house at this very moment. And you know, it's always quiet. It's not like they spend the entire day plotting ways to ruin the living room and throwing stakes at each other."

"Are they really as evil as everyone say?"

"Worse. I honestly don't understand how my friend can put up with them every day."

"What is your friend's relationship with the Mikaelsons?"

Bonnie thought about it for a moment before answering. "She's… an old friend of theirs."

"Old? As in a vampire?"

Bonnie analyzed their eyes, sensing hesitation. "So what if she is?"

"Bonnie, you can't be serious!" Savannah gasped.

"You don't even know her!"

"I know what happens to witches who trust vampires!"

"And what do you think you know?!"

"I know that they don't care about us. They will lie and cheat and steal to gain your trust."

"Savannah, maybe you should back off of Bonnie." Vera placed a hand on Savannah's shoulder.

"Don't start this again, Vera."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Vera's last boyfriend was a vampire." Savannah told her.

Vera remained silent, but she didn't need words to express what was running through her mind. The pained expression on her face revealed it all, and by the looks of it Bonnie assumed that the relationship didn't end well.

"I didn't even think that was-"

"Possible? Why? Because it's a crime against nature? It is. A union between one of nature's workers and the darkest abomination of all should be forbidden. It would have been written in stone if it wasn't already implied. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway."

"What happened?"

"He died."

"It was an accident," Savannah said, "But Vera still believes he was a good man. I told her that was only because he didn't live long enough for her to see his true colors."

"Enough, Savannah! I will not stand here and listen to you speak ill of the dead."

Savannah crossed her arms over her chest and averted her gaze from Vera.

"Look. I'm gonna have to side with Vera here and agree that not all vampires are the same. And you don't have to worry because I'm definitely going to sleep with one eye open. I am being forced to stay there against my will, and especially after what happened this morning…"

"What happened this morning?" Vera and Savannah asked.

Bonnie began to get chills as she reflected on the memory, remembering how warm Kol's body felt against hers and how angry she felt once she had realized it was his body that had kept her cozy during the night. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Bonnie, did they hurt you?" Savannah asked.

"No! At least, I don't think so."

"Tell us what happened!"

"It was nothing; it's just… you know Kol, right?"

"Cute crazy guy? Also the only brother who is still single? Yeah," Vera said.

Savannah turned to Vera. "He's not the only one who's still single. What about Klaus?"

"Word on the street is: he's dating some hot blonde."

"Don't you mean screwing?"

"Same thing."

"No. Dating would imply that he has a heart. Besides everyone knows Klaus doesn't have girlfriends- he has bed buddies. And those don't even last long because he gets bored easily."

"Well, she must be giving it to him good because she's been here longer than a month."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What about Kol?"

"I haven't heard anything about him, so I assume that he's still single."

Bonnie pretended to cough. "Ahem!"

Vera and Savannah turned their attention back to Bonnie.

"Sorry," Savannah said, "Vera has somewhat of a little crush on Kol. And she has a fetish for psychopaths."

"Hey! I do not have a crush on Kol. I am just being honest, okay? Sue me for expressing my opinion. And I do not have a fetish for psychopaths! They just happen to be abnormally attractive."

"Maybe God made them that way to make up for their lack of sanity."

"Vera, listen." Bonnie placed her hand on Vera's shoulder. "I know Kol and you don't wanna be anywhere near that guy. He came to my friend's house for Thanksgiving a few days ago, and that is where I found out that him and Klaus use infants when they run out of baseballs."

"Bonnie, I'm not crazy," Vera giggled, "I got it. Look don't touch."

Bonnie released a sigh of relief. "Okay, good!"

"What were you saying about Kol?" Savannah asked Bonnie.

"We spent the night reading through their grimoires, trying to find another way to do the spell without the full moon, and everyone fell asleep. The next morning when I wake up, Kol's face is like millimeters away from mine!

"Under different scenarios that could have been really hot." Vera stroked her chin.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I know he did something! I am never spending the night in the Originals' basement again!"

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"No, but he did act like a cocky douche."

"Bonnie, have they ever threatened you?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Is that a trick question? Only every five minutes!"

"How do you keep them from killing you? I mean, it's not like you're the Bennett witch. Have you actually seen her?"

Bonnie averted her eyes from their gaze. "No, Klaus keeps her locked away in his dungeon somewhere."

"Does he really have a dungeon?"

"Not that I know of," Bonnie giggled, "But I wouldn't push it past him. There's probably a secret door in the basement."

Vera and Savannah giggled.

"Hey, Bonnie, have you seen Klaus's mistress. You know, the blonde? There's been talk between the witches that they're willing to use her to get Klaus to help us. It's their last resort if the priestesses do come after us." Vera asked.

"…Um. I haven't seen her, sorry."

Savannah and Vera sighed.

"Klaus likes to keep a lot of things locked up. He's really paranoid."

"I bet he keeps her chained to his bed, and then he returns when he's in the mood," Vera giggled.

"Oh, wow. That's really gross. Ew!" Bonnie grimaced.

"Well, it does sound like something Klaus would do," Savannah said.

"Well, I'd rather not think about what Klaus does with my…"

"Your what?"

"My… fellow house guests." Bonnie was panicking internally; she knew that she had to do everything she could to keep Caroline's identity hidden- even if the witches didn't have to resort to such extreme measures.

Savannah turned to Vera. "Hey, Vera, do you know what her name is?"

Vera shook her head. "No one does. No one's even seen her face because she doesn't leave that vampire area. Klaus must like her a lot."

Bonnie began to lightly scratch her neck. "Uh. No. Not really. I mean he barely even talks about her. And he spends most of his time with his siblings anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so there's no point in the witches kidnapping her. Klaus wouldn't even blink, so you should just throw that plan in the recycling bin."

"But I heard that-"

"Well, you heard wrong! Speaking of which, you really need to stop gossiping so much! It could get you into trouble."

"It's not my fault! The spirits have big mouths you know."

"Okay, well, trust me, I highly doubt that the Originals won't mind being talked about in a negative way. They will hold a grudge for a millennium if you're still alive."

"Wait a second!" Vera turned to Savannah. "Have you heard of Klaus's new house guest? The guy with funny brown hair?"

"Is he cute?"

"Duh!"

"Heard of him. Haven't seen him."

"I heard he was spotted hanging out with Marcel. And it's never a good sign if he's friends with Marcel."

"Wait. What about him?" Bonnie asked. She didn't like the fact that these two witches have so much information about her friends. There was never this much gossip about them in Mystic Falls, besides in the school hallway where they would always get talked about by other teenagers, but now it was like the whole town was talking about them.

"Klaus wouldn't have invited him to stay at his house if they weren't close. Hopefully, we can use this guy instead of the blonde if Klaus tries to betray us."

"There's no need for that!" Bonnie announced, "Klaus is smart. As long as you don't betray him he won't betray you."

"How can you be so sure? I mean you said it yourself, even you aren't safe from Klaus. There isn't a thing on this Earth that can tame him, so why shouldn't we have a back-up plan?"

"Because I know someone who can." Bonnie lifted her phone up once again.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, but I'll get Klaus on the phone and he'll tell you himself."

"Do you have Klaus's number?"

"No. That would be awful. Why would I do that?"

"Then who are you going to call?"

"I have Elijah's number."

Savannah and Vera crossed their arms over their chests. "Okay, call him."

Bonnie was just about to call Elijah when Caroline's picture appeared on her screen. "Finally!" Bonnie accepted her Call. "Hello!"

"Bonnie! Get back here now!"

"Why what's going on?!"

"Well, I think, I think, that the priestesses wanna play the big bad wolf in our three little pigs fairy tale."

"What?!"

"They're throwing bricks through the window! They want in, Bonnie! What do we do?!"

"Stall them until I get there!"

"Bonnie!"

"Just do it! But wait!"

"What?!"

"Put Klaus on the phone!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

"Klaus! Bonnie wants to talk to you!"

Bonnie could hear noises coming from the background.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, sweetheart!" Bonnie could hear glass breaking and snapping, as if someone's head was just cut off.

Bonnie awkwardly looked at the two witches in front of her and feigned a smile.

Savannah and Vera looked at her uneasily.

Bonnie could hear Klaus and Caroline arguing through the phone.

"Klaus, come here!"

"In a minute, love!"

"Klaus, let Elijah and Rebekah do that! I need you!"

After a few moments, Bonnie heard some static before Klaus finally answered. "What do you want?! You had better got what I asked for!"

"Yes, Klaus, I got the stuff. It's all in a brown paper bag with Kol and Katherine's name on it."

"Then why are you wasting time on the phone?! Why are you not here?! I know you didn't change your mind about helping us, witch!"

"Klaus, she didn't change her mind!" Caroline said in the background.

"Klaus, listen!" Bonnie yelled, "I met some witches who want to talk to you."

"That is why you called?!"

"I wasn't done! There's a way to do the spell without the full moon, but you have to make a deal with them."

Klaus paused for a moment. "What I'm hearing is that either I give them what they want, or they keep their information to themselves?"

Bonnie's heart quickened, recognizing the familiar tone of voice. "Klaus, they're not asking for much."

"And what exactly are they asking for?!"

"Klaus," Caroline warned.

"Tell me, Bonnie."

"They just want protection, okay. They'll tell you everything you need to know to get rid of the priestesses. They just don't wanna get caught. They want the same thing: they wanna get rid of the priestesses too."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Put me on speaker, Bonnie."

Bonnie pressed the speaker button.

"And who am I speaking to?"

"Klaus, this is Savannah and Vera." Bonnie gestured to the two witches, even though Klaus couldn't see them.

"I understand that the two of you wish to make a deal and you seek my help in ridding this town of the priestesses. Is that all?"

"Actually, there's one more thing," Savannah said, "You're the King of New Orleans. We want full immunity. We want to be able to walk through New Orleans without having to worry about being attacked by vampires."

"Let me think about that- no!"

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled.

"Who was that?" Vera asked.

Bonnie pressed the mute button. "Um. That was my friend… they're very close. But you never told me that last condition."

"I know because I know what you would say."

"You can't just go around demanding things from Klaus! He has real anger issues!"

"Well, it was worth a shot."

Bonnie pressed mute again and heard Klaus and Caroline's voices.

"Klaus, don't be stubborn!"

"Did you not hear what they said, love? They're trying to manipulate me! I should have their heads and hang them on the wall for display!"

"Ew! No! I live here too you know! And that wall had better not be our bedroom!"

Bonnie pressed mute again.

"Did she just say _our_ bedroom?! Vera and Savannah asked.

"No."

"I heard _our_!" Vera said.

"She said _my_!" Bonnie insisted

"Are you sure? Because-"

"Positive! Because that would mean that…"

"Your friend is actually Klaus's mistress?"

Bonnie pretended to giggle. "What? That's ridiculous! Trust me, Klaus is not her type!"

"You're right," Savannah agreed, "She'd have to be an evil vixen to screw around with Klaus, but then again she is a vampire…"

"Okay, back to the phone call!" Bonnie pressed the mute button.

"Klaus, Kol is passed out on the couch and Katherine is screaming her head off on the other one! Do whatever you have to do! You promised me that I wouldn't lose anyone!" Caroline screamed..

"And I _always_ keep my promises. I will fix this."

"Prove it."

"Guys?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Witch," Klaus said.

"Yes, Klaus." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You can tell the witches that I have agreed."

Savannah and Vera's eyes widened.

"What changed your mind?" Vera asked.

"…I had a change of heart."

Bonnie, Vera, and Savannah heard the sound of kissing through the phone.

Bonnie immediately ended the call. "Well, that's the end of that phone call!"

"Bonnie, it sounded like he was kissing your friend," Savannah said.

"What?! No! It must have been his mistress!"

"But I thought you said he kept her locked up?"

"Well, he must have left the padlock open this time."

"But why would he-"

"Look, I really don't have time for this because if you couldn't tell from that phone call, they're kind of under attack and if I don't get there in time we might as well just pull the trigger on ourselves! So please, just tell me how to do the spell without the power of the full moon!"

Vera and Savannah walked up to Bonnie until they were certain that no one would be able to hear their conversation.

"Okay, there's a church called St. Austustino. Find it," Savannah ordered, "There should be a candle on the alter where the reverend performs the mass. It's bright red. You can't miss it."

"What's it for?"

"It's sacred to the witches of New Orleans. It's been passed down to each one of our families; it's tradition to pray with it. Each family is allowed to take it home for one night every six months. You can use it to channel all the witches in New Orleans, including the dead ones. That is a tremendous amount of power, but it's still not enough to rid ourselves of the priestesses."

"Then, what is the candle for?"

"You have to go down to the St. Louis cemetery, an area where a tragic death took place. Use the candle to channel us there and you will match the power of the full moon."

"Thank you. Thank you!" Bonnie hugged each one of them.

"Be careful, Bonnie, of the priestesses and the Mikaelsons," Savannah said.

Bonnie nodded before running towards her car. Bonnie opened the door to her car, but she slowly turned her head to see a familiar face.

* * *

"Klaus, look what you did! Bonnie hung up!" Caroline looked down at her phone.

"I don't know why you're blaming me, sweetheart. You're the one who kissed me."

"Yeah, it was meant to be a peck, but you wouldn't stop kissing me! You wouldn't let me pull away!"

"You didn't want me to."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Rebekah joined them behind the couch. "I don't mean to interrupt this nauseating conversation, but we could use a little help over there. You know, considering that this is a do or die type of thing."

"Caroline, stay here." Klaus began to rise.

Caroline grabbed onto his hand and dragged him back down. "Klaus, don't leave me!"

"Caroline, I can't take you with me. And I have to help Elijah and Stefan. Stay here with Rebekah."

"Klaus, what's the point they won't stay dead!"

"Well, what do you propose?"

"Just stay here with me! It doesn't look like they can get in." Caroline took his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. "Bonnie will be here soon and we'll be out of this mess! I don't want you guys to go near the windows. Remember what Bonnie said? Any skin contact will mess you up like Kol and Katherine."

"Alright, fine." Klaus kissed her on the forehead before getting on his knees, bringing his head above the couch. "Elijah! Stefan! Come here!"

Elijah and Stefan took one last shot at the priestesses before joining everyone behind the couch.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie's on her way, so I think she'll make it back in time before the priestesses manage to break through the salt. And make sure you stay away from the windows unless you want to end up like Kol and Katherine." Caroline pointed to Kol and Katherine, who were tied together with a vervain rope.

"Caroline!" Sophie and Davina ran over to where the vampires were sitting.

"What's happening?"

"They're coming."

"What do you mean they're coming?!"

"The salt line. It's broken."

* * *

Bonnie followed the small crowd back into the spiritual shop and found an unconscious Tami. Two people gently placed her on the ground in the middle of the shop.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"The girl over dosed. She's a meth addict," one woman said.

"Well, someone call 911!"

"She's too far gone. She'll never make it."

"Wait! She can't be dead! I can't let her die!"

"I never said she was dead, but if she has any hope of surviving she has to be treated here and now."

Bonnie turned around and grabbed a mortar and pestal. She recognized some herbs on the shelf and began crushing them. She found a handkerchief and poured the ground herbs. Then she shoved it into Tami's mouth and began chanting in a low voice.

Everyone in the shop watched as Bonnie brought Tami back to life. Tami puked out until the drugs were out of her system. The entire shop smelled awful even after they opened the windows.

"Tami, look at me!" Bonnie placed her hands on Tami's shoulders.

"Bonnie?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Why are you on drugs? Aren't you pregnant?"

"I wanted to teach Kol a lesson."

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "This is about Kol?!"

"Bonnie, he'll thank me for this later."

"Okay, I don't have time for this! Get in my car!" Bonnie pushed Tami out the door.

* * *

Caroline's heart nearly flew out of her chest as she ran down the hall; she stopped when she reached the end of it and sharply turned around. "Klaus!" When she didn't see anyone behind her, a million different scenarios flashed through her mind.

Suddenly, she saw a head smack straight into the ceiling, and blood slowly dripped down onto the floor. Klaus turned the corner to meet Caroline's gaze. He used his vampire speed to reach her and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Don't disappear on me like that!" Caroline yelled.

"I'm sorry! I had to make sure they didn't come after us!"

Klaus and Caroline turned their heads when they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Caroline, run!"

Caroline used her vampire speed to run up the staircase.

Klaus picked up one of the vases and threw it straight for the priestess's head.

* * *

Caroline got to the top of the staircase and looked down to see Klaus decapitating several heads. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, frantically scrolling through her phone for Bonnie's number and clicked on it. She put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie! Where are you?!"

"I'm so sorry, Care!"

"Forget about it! Just get here now! We're dying over here!"

"What happened?!"

"The priestesses got in!"

"But the salt-"

"Screw the salt! Klaus and everyone else is decapitating heads! And that's not even the worst part! The priestesses just get back up and put their heads back on! Bonnie!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can!"

"Are you driving over the speed limit?!"

"I'm trying!"

"Are you trying and failing, or trying and succeeding?! Because there's a huge difference, Bonnie!"

"I'm almost there! Just hang on!" Bonnie hung up.

Caroline sighed as she looked back down to check on Klaus, but he was gone. She couldn't find Klaus and there wasn't a priestess in sight. It was so quiet in the house that it was creepy. Caroline backed away from the railing, flinching when her back hit the wall. "Klaus?" She whispered.

Caroline moved her eyes from left to right, checking for any sudden movement. She turned her head to the right; she could have sworn she saw the door creak open just a little. She wasn't sure if it was in her head, or the wind blew it. Caroline was positive this had to be a scene from a scary movie, but there was also a chance that Klaus was behind that door, so she walked over to the room and cautiously pushed the door open even further, allowing her to enter the room.

Caroline took a deep breath before taking a peek at what was behind the door. When she looked there was no one behind it, Caroline released a huge sigh of relief. She felt her heart slow down as she placed her hand over her heart. After Caroline's breathing returned to normal, she looked around the room, feeling like she's been here before, but she can't remember when.

Suddenly, Caroline had a flashback to the night where she and Klaus had sex in every room in the house. She began to blush, remembering how good it was and how embarrassed she would be if Kol, Katherine, and Rebekah ever found out. They would probably try to get back them by defiling their room in the same manner. Caroline sat on the bed, remembering the feeling of the silk sheets as she ran her fingers over them.

All of sudden, Caroline felt a hand wrap around the jeans that covered her ankles. She released an ear shattering scream. The hand yanked her hard, causing her to fall to the floor, landing on her stomach. She scratched at the tiles and pushed her other foot on the bed to prevent the hand from taking her under. She looked back to see the two hands pulling on her ankle, causing her to scream even louder. "HELP!"

Caroline groaned in agony as she used her other foot to try to fling her away from the bed. "LET ME GO!" She could feel the lack of resistance coming from the other side and managed to slip away from the bed, but she dragged the priestess out with her. Caroline saw the priestess's old haggard face and screamed as she shut her eyes, not wanting to look at her face. She tried to kick her with her other foot, but the old woman caught it with her other hand and began dragging Caroline towards the window.

Caroline broke off one of the legs on the bed and stabbed it straight through the priestess. The priestess looked down at the wound and slowly ripped it out, carelessly settling it on the ground. Then she continued to drag Caroline towards the window.

"NO! HELP! PLEASE!" Caroline tightly shut her eyes as she wailed.

Suddenly, Caroline felt a cool breeze hit her face and the grip around her ankles loosen. She slowly opened her eyes to see Klaus holding her ankles up in one hand, while the other was wrapped around the broken leg of the bed, pointing it straight at the priestess's throat.

"I SHOULD DISSECT YOU! I SHOULD RIP YOUR ORGANS OUT AND PUT THEM ON DISPLAY! I SHOULD RIP OUT YOUR APENDIX AND WEAR IT AS A NECKLACE! I SHOULD RIP OUT YOUR VOICEBOX SO YOU COULDN'T EVEN CHANT A HEALING RITUAL!...Which is exactly what I'm going to do." Klaus dug the wooden object into her throat, carving out her lungs. He balanced the organ on the wood, bringing it to her line of sight and threw the lungs out the window. "I'd like to see you come after us without your voodoo." He severed her head with the weapon in his hands, causing her head to fly out the window first before the body.

Klaus looked down to Caroline with a sad smile.

Caroline looked up at Klaus with tears in her eyes as she returned his smile. She jumped on him so fast that his back knocked into the wall. She tightly coiled her arms and legs around his body, wanting to show him how much she needed him. "I love you so much!"

Klaus clenched his fists in Caroline's hair and his other hand tightly circled her waist. "Caroline, I love you so much it hurts right now." He kissed her deeply, their tongues danced in unison. They could feel their passion flowing throughout their mouths.

Caroline forced herself to pull away, remembering where they were. "I was so scared!"

"I know and it was my fault."

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Caroline stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You're my hero! Don't you ever forget that!"

Klaus gave her another firm kiss before carrying her out of the room.

* * *

Bonnie ran into the house, frantic as she noticed the broken windows from outside.

Tami followed her inside the house. "Bonnie, what's going on?!"

"I thought I told you to wait in the car?!"

Tami crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not staying in there! It's dark outside…"

Bonnie groaned. "Stay behind me!"

Tami put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and bent her knees to make herself shorter.

"Caroline! Caroline!" Bonnie led Tami deeper into the house.

Suddenly, Bonnie and Tami noticed the priestesses surrounding them, slowly creeping closer.

"Bonnie!" Tami yelled.

Bonnie shut her eyes and began rapidly chanting.

Tami looked around at the priestesses and noticed that they had all stopped in their tracks. They were staring at Bonnie as her chanting grew louder. Tami's head shot up to the ceiling when she heard the sound of light bulbs breaking. The power went out and she couldn't see a thing through the thick darkness. She jumped when all the candles in the house ignited, illuminating the house. It was then that she realized that the priestesses in the room had disappeared completely.

Bonnie's eyes slowly fluttered open, looking completely unfazed when the priestesses were nowhere to be found.

"Bonnie, what did you do?!" Tami said.

"I'll explain later." Bonnie dragged Tami by the hand and explored the rest of the house. "Stefan! Caroline! Rebekah! Klaus! Elijah!" She walked into the kitchen and found Stefan and Rebekah covered in blood. "Oh, my God!"

"It's not ours!" Stefan gestured to their blood stains.

Bonnie released a sigh of relief and looked down to see Kol and Katherine tied together. "Wait. Why is Katherine-"

"Long story short: she had a breakdown and it would be wise not to untie them," Stefan advised.

Bonnie nodded. "Right, where is everyone?"

"Hopefully still in one piece," Rebekah said, "There were five witches here right before you showed up. Did you…"

"Yes, I also bought us some time to find a new hiding place, so don't waste it." Bonnie headed back into the living room.

Stefan and Rebekah dragged Kol and Katherine out of the kitchen.

"I see Kol's still asleep and you guys knocked out Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"We didn't exactly have a choice." Rebekah began examining the ruined living room. "I noticed that you found Tami. It's a shame that Kol isn't awake for this, but at least I can get my camera ready for when he is."

"What's wrong with Kol?" Tami gestured to a tied up unconscious Kol.

Rebekah put a hand on Tami's shoulder. "Sweetheart, Kol is interested in some kinky things." Rebekah gestured to the ropes wrapped around Kol's wrists.

Tami gasped. "I was willing to wait for him! I was willing to give birth to his child!"

Bonnie sharply turned to Tami. "You just tried to kill his 'child' twenty minutes ago by over dosing on meth!"

Stefan and Rebekah raised their eyebrows and turned to Tami.

"What was I supposed to do?! Kol kept ignoring me!"

"So your solution was to try to get us all killed?!" Rebekah yelled, "How could you be so selfish?!"

"Rebekah, forget about her! Let's find everyone first! Besides, the last thing we need is for her to miscarry!" Stefan told her.

"Come on, Rebekah!" Bonnie descended the stairs.

Stefan and Rebekah followed Bonnie downstairs, leaving Tami alone with Kol and Katherine.

* * *

The basement was illuminated by the candle light, so everyone knew where they were going.

Bonnie crept into one of the halls, checking each room to see if it was occupied. "Hello?" The next thing she knew, she was pinned up against the wall with a hand crushing her neck. She saw Elijah with intensity burning in his eyes.

"Elijah!" Rebekah and Stefan appeared.

Elijah sharply turned his head to face them and looked back at Bonnie. He immediately released her and held his hands up in surrender. "Bonnie, I apologize. I didn't know it was you."

Bonnie rubbed her now red neck. "It's fine."

Sophie and Davina exited a room and stood behind Elijah.

"Bonnie, what happened?!" Sophie asked.

"The priestesses were everywhere it's not safe!" Davina warned.

"Not for long!" Bonnie said, "We have to get out of here! Is Marcel with you guys?"

Sophie and Davina shook their head.

"I sent him off to find his friends," Davina informed her. "When the priestesses came they knocked down the cell tower. There's no phone service."

"Where's Klaus and Caroline?!"

"Check upstairs!" Elijah ordered.

Everyone ran upstairs and began searching the rooms.

"Caroline!" Bonnie called.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled.

"Nik! Caroline! Where the bloody hell are you?!" Rebekah said.

They found Klaus and Caroline's bedroom and kicked the door open. They found Klaus and Caroline both covered in blood, each of them with a sword in hand.

Caroline dropped her sword and smiled blithely when she saw them. She jumped into Bonnie's arms and squeezed her tightly. "Thank God! You came!"

"Of course I came! Besides if I let you guys die, I'm gonna have to make new friends!"

Caroline and Bonnie giggled.

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah shared a group hug.

Caroline gave Stefan a big bear hug. "Are you okay, Stefan?"

"Of course! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks to Klaus." Caroline flashed Klaus a grateful smile.

Klaus returned her smile.

Bonnie hugged Sophie and Davina. "Are you guys alright?"

Sophie and Davina nodded.

"They didn't touch us," Sophie smiled. "But if you had come any later…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry. But we need to get out of here like now! We have about a few hours tops, before the priestesses come after us! We need to leave!"

"Where can we go?!" Caroline asked.

"Somewhere with light energy! It's harder for them to sense vampiric energy when it's surrounded by light!" Bonnie said.

Klaus thought for a moment before getting an idea. "Where do you live?" He asked Sophie and Davina.

"Excuse me?!" Sophie and Davina asked.

"You heard me! Where do you live?!"

"Klaus, wait." Caroline put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Caroline. This is life or death. This is your life. This is our lives. I didn't survive for over a millennium by being nice." Klaus continued to stare at Sophie and Davina with rage in his eyes. "WHERE DO YOU LIVE?!"

Sophie and Davina felt their throats dry up. They could barely move their jaws as they recognized the look in Klaus's eyes.

Klaus cocked his head. "You know what? I just realized. I think three witches is a tad excessive, don't you? I believe one of you will suffice." Klaus appeared behind Sophie; he placed one hand on the side of her head and the other on her shoulder. His eyes turned yellow as his fangs elongated. He dipped his head back before sinking his teeth into her skin.

Sophie cried as she felt the unbearable pain. She could feel Klaus tearing into her skin tissue, probably causing permanent damage to her nerves.

"Klaus, stop!" Davina cried.

Klaus swiftly lifted his head, a drop of blood running down his mouth and coloring his lips a dark red. "Now about that address, love."

Davina tightly shut her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "Okay!"

Klaus smirked diabolically. "Now that's more like it." He carelessly dropped Sophie to the ground.

Davina dropped to her knees and pulled Sophie close to her body and away from Klaus.

Caroline ran into Klaus's arms. "Klaus," she whispered.

"I told you, Caroline. I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Klaus kissed her softly on the lips.

Caroline kissed him back as she stroked his soft curly hair. "I understand."

"You're not angry with me?" Klaus raised his eyebrows.

Caroline giggled. "No! I know you're doing this for Kol and Katherine. So am I. Besides, how could I be mad after I nearly got separated from you?" She wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck and squeezed tightly. "I love you and I'm never letting you go!"

Klaus deeply embraced her, wrapping his arms around Caroline's lower back. "I love you, Caroline and I have no intention of ever letting you go. You're mine."

"And you are mine." Caroline pulled him into another deep kiss, opening her mouth wider to allow his tongue to pass through. She slowly pulled away, but not before sucking down on his bottom lip, leaving him desperate for more. "Even though I hate admitting when you're right-"

"Which is all the time," he smirked at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "In this case, you're actually right. And I'm glad you did it. Sometimes you just have to play hard ball."

"And we all know how much you love to play that game." Klaus winked at her suggestively.

"Klaus!" Caroline playfully slapped his shoulder.

"There's no point in trying to hide it, Caroline," Rebekah laughed. "Even Bonnie knows and she's been here for less than forty-eight hours."

Bonnie headed for the stairs. "Can we just go?"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you guys like the new characters, Savannah and Vera? Would you like to see them in future chapters... because that could definitely happen. Are you guys excited about this new candle twist? **

**And you've probably noticed my chapters have gotten significantly shorter. I decided to shorten them because I didn't want to make you guys sit there for an hour to read 10,000+ words. But I want to know how you guys feel. Do you miss my extremely long chapters? Do think around 5,000-7,000 words is good? Do you need it shorter? Do you want me to shoot for 25,000? Lol. Jk. (No. I would have nightmares) **

**Also, I've been sitting on the next 4 chapters for a while now, and I'm trying to decide whether I should just post them, or wait for my beta reader to send them back to me? Hm... what do you guys think? ;)**


	17. Because You Invited Evil Into Your Home

**A/N- Hey, guys! I got a new update for you! And from the reviews, I have the feeling that you guys are liking Savannah and Vera's characters. I'm really glad because I loved writing their scenes. I thought it was really interesting and refreshing to see someone's perspective on the Originals, who has never met them. I don't know if any of you have ever watched Gossip Girl, but I used to and I was channeling my inner Blair Waldorf when I wrote it and it was a lot of fun! This has been edited by my amazing beta! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

The Originals parked their bold sports cars behind Sophie and Davina's house so they wouldn't attract too much attention. Everyone got out and headed for the back door.

Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, and Stefan were carrying Kol and Katherine, both unconscious, over to the house.

Bonnie and Caroline had to drag Tami out of the car and force her to walk with them.

"No! I will not go with you people!" Tami dug the flat heels of her sneakers into the grass, unsuccessfully attempting to stop Caroline and Bonnie from dragging her further. "You're all crazy!"

"Says the girl who tried to overdose on meth because some guy was ignoring her." Caroline continued to pull her forward.

"That was different! You're covered in blood!" Tami began breathing heavily, stopping to bend down and rest her hands on her knees.

"Tami, get up!" Caroline and Bonnie ordered.

Tami's upper body shot back up. "No I can't! I just can't!" It looked as if she was having trouble breathing; her hands were shooting in random directions as if it was involuntary.

Caroline pinned both Tami's arms to her side. "Tami! Calm down! Everything's going to be alright!"

"NO!" Tami tried to make a run for it, but Caroline wrapped her arms around the other girl and forced her to the ground.

"Tami, shut up!"

When Tami refused to stop screaming, Caroline slapped her across the face, hard.

Tami just laid there for a moment before bringing her hand up to touch her now red cheek. Her eyes began to water as she whimpered.

Caroline slowly got to her feet as she saw Tami's cheek redden.

"Well, that's just great," Bonnie said, "I mean what more could you do to that poor zygote? It's a miracle the drugs didn't kill it and now we just hit the mother- again."

Caroline shrugged. "The spell never said it had to be a healthy zygote."

Klaus walked over to Caroline and firmly kissed her, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

After a moment, Caroline slowly pulled away, looking confused. "Not that I'm complaining, but that was unexpected."

Klaus leaned down, his lips brushing her ear. "You know how much I enjoy you when you get in a melee, sweetheart."

Caroline smiled as she looked into his eyes. "Klaus, I didn't enjoy that. I had to do it."

"But I enjoyed watching you anyway." Klaus wrapped one hand around her hip and squeezed firmly.

Caroline's heart raced as she felt Klaus's touch. "Can we go inside first before your hands start to wander and get us into trouble?"

Klaus smirked as he pushed Caroline forward.

Tami's eyes widened as she watch Klaus and Caroline. "Bonnie, I thought Klaus was Caroline's brother." She continued to gape as the blonde couple walked away.

Bonnie furrowed her brows in confusion until she remembered the memory of Thanksgiving when Kol told everyone that he informed Tami that Caroline was his sister. "Look, Tami-"

"They have a sibling complex." Rebekah yanked Tami by the arm, forcing her to her feet. She smirked, not missing the priceless look of disturbance on Tami's face.

"What?! No-" Bonnie was cut off again by Rebekah hauling Tami away.

* * *

Sophie and Davina were the first ones to reach the front door.

Sophie was applying a soft towel to her neck, which was still bleeding from Klaus's savage bite.

Davina pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She helped Sophie inside and sat her down on a wooden chair.

"Ahem, aren't you forgetting something?" Klaus was standing in the doorway with his arm around Caroline's waist. Everyone else was standing behind them, waiting patiently.

Bonnie pushed through and entered the house. "Davina, aren't you going to invite them in?"

"Klaus just tried to kill Sophie. If I let them in, Klaus can come back and kill us whenever he wants."

"Well, if you don't invite me in, I can just light this house on fire _now_." Klaus gestured to the house.

Davina walked up to Klaus, stopping right before she stepped past the doorway. She looked him in the eye, their faces a few inches apart. "You have to promise that you won't come after us."

"I will do no such thing. You think that I don't have anywhere else to go? I'll kill you both without blinking. Do not test me!"

Bonnie turned to Davina. "Invite them in! Just do it. Trust me, I'll make sure they never come back when this is over."

"What are you going to do, Bonnie?"

Bonnie placed her hand on Davina's shoulder. "Just have some faith. You know how strong I am. Please, trust me."

Davina stared at Klaus as he glowered at her. "Come in… all of you."

Klaus feigned a smile at Davina as he allowed Caroline to go in first. Everyone followed Klaus and Caroline into the house.

While everyone else piled into the living room, Elijah, Rebekah, and Stefan set Kol and Katherine down onto the floor in the center.

"I have to say, your home is not very impressive," Klaus examined the house as he walked.

"Klaus, what did I say about insulting other people's homes?" Caroline scolded.

"And what did I say about doing those people a favor. What ever happened to the saying 'honesty is the best policy?'"

"Well, sometimes your standards are a little too high."

"You said that was one of the reasons you loved me. You know you've always been aroused by the idea that someone who does terrible things cares only for you," Klaus smirked.

Caroline hid her face from Klaus's burning stare; she could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

"I know you're used to living under more luxurious conditions, but we can't all compel ourselves a two-hundred-thousand-square-foot mansion," Davina said.

"Correction, it's two-hundred-fifty-thousand-foot house," Klaus said.

Davina rolled her eyes.

Caroline noticed Sophie's face growing paler and the blood still dripping down her neck, despite the towel that was compressing the wound. "Sophie, should we call a doctor or something? I can give you some blood if you want."

Sophie took deep slow breaths as she stared at Caroline. "I don't need your blood. I'll be fine."

"You are not fine. I've seen vampires die instantly after a bite like that from Klaus. You're lucky you're not affected by werewolf venom. Let us help you."

"I can take care of myself."

Davina turned to Sophie. "Sophie, I don't think we have a choice this time. You're dying! Klaus tore into you really badly. It's a miracle he didn't rip your head off."

"That's not exactly my style."

Every vampire in the room turned to Stefan.

"Well, _I _didn't touch her, so I don't know why you guys keep looking at me."

Everyone turned back to Sophie and Davina.

"Sophie, accept their help," Bonnie ordered. "You'll die if you don't! And I know you didn't put yourself through hell for this long just to give up now!"

Sophie averted her eyes. "But that's the thing, Bonnie. I don't believe that I'm going to make it through this, even if I do make it to the end. And I'd rather die than become a vampire."

Bonnie took Sophie's hand into her own. "Sophie, Davina and I will make sure that doesn't happen." Bonnie turned back to Davina, who nodded to them. "And Caroline will, too." Bonnie turned to Caroline, who repeated Davina's earlier motions.

"Sophie," Caroline said, "I will do everything I can to make sure you stay human. Trust me, I watched someone close to me die because he refused to turn. And it sucks."

"Really?"

Caroline nodded.

Sophie reluctantly sighed. "Okay… just a _little_ blood."

Davina released a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

Caroline held her wrist up and elongated her fangs. She opened her mouth wide as she brought her wrist to her mouth.

Klaus wrapped a hand around Caroline's wrist before she could pierce her pale skin.

"What are you doing?" Caroline retracted her fangs.

"You shouldn't have to go through the trouble of healing her. Allow me." Klaus brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it. He reached across the coffee table and picked up a glass cup, allowing his blood to drip into the cup. When the cup was filled with a decent amount of blood, he handed it to Sophie.

Sophie accepted the cup and chugged it down, leaving a red stain on her lips.

Caroline circled her arms around Klaus's back. "Thank you."

Klaus smiled down at her. "Don't thank me. It is my honor to make you happy." He leaned down and kissed her head.

Tami knelt down beside Kol and Katherine as they remained unconscious on the floor. "Oh, my God! They're not breathing!" Tami screamed wildly.

Caroline ran across the living room and forced Tami on her back, pinning her arms to the ground. "Tami, get a grip!"

Tami continued to cry. "Kol!"

Caroline turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie, now would be a good time for those herbs!"

Bonnie nodded. "I'll get right on it, but I can't have Tami screaming her head off while I do it. You guys need to compel her to be quiet, or lock her up."

Caroline turned back to Tami and shook her. "Tami! Stop it! Stop it! Look at me! Look me in the eye before I hurt you!"

Tami finally calmed down enough for her to make eye contact with Caroline.

Caroline's eyes dilated. "Tami, you're going to be quiet. You're not going to make a sound until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Tami slowly nodded.

Caroline turned back to Bonnie. "Do it."

In the kitchen, Bonnie poured the herbs out of the brown paper bag and onto the table. She poured half of them into a mortar and used the pestal to ground them up into a dust like substance.

"So what's so special about these herbs?" Caroline asked.

"I'm using the same thing I used to keep Alaric's demons at bay when the Gilbert ring made him go crazy." Bonnie continued to grind the herbs down. When she couldn't grind the herbs down any further, she poured the herbs into a bottle filled with distilled water.

"Is it done?"

"Almost, all that's left is to enchant it, so it works." Bonnie closed her eyes and began chanting in a low tone. "…It's done."

* * *

Back in the living room, Kol and Katherine's eyes shot open. The two of them abruptly sat up and were annoyed to find themselves bound together. Kol elongated his fangs and bit down on the rope, freeing himself from Katherine.

Kol and Katherine's eyes turned blood red as they heard a human heart beating rapidly. They licked their lips before turning towards the kitchen and running straight for the blood source.

* * *

Bonnie gave the bottle of herbs a final shake before handing it to Elijah. "I think you should be the one to heal your girlfriend."

Elijah gave Bonnie a genuine smile. "Thank you, Miss Bennett. That is very kind."

Bonnie smiled as she nodded to him.

Elijah began walking towards the living room, but he stopped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Elijah, wait," Rebekah pleaded. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Rebekah, can this wait? Because I'm in the middle of getting my Katerina back." Elijah gestured to the bottle of herbs in his hand.

"Elijah, you have to know how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you, or even Katherine. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me!"

Elijah gave Rebekah a small smile. "Rebekah, I appreciate your apology, but I'm not the one you need forgiveness from…"

All of sudden, everyone felt a cool breeze run through their hair before a shrill scream filled the air. They all turned in the direction of the cacophonous sound and saw Kol and Katherine tearing into Tami's neck, painting Tami's neck with blood.

Kol and Katherine devoured Tami's neck like it was the last drink they would ever take. They sucked down so fast it seemed as if they were having a competition as to see who could kill Tami first.

Bonnie raised her hand and focused her mind on the two vampires, dropping them both to the ground as they wailed in pain. "Someone heal her now before she dies!"

Stefan brought his hand up to his mouth and used his sharp fangs to pierce the skin. He appeared beside Tami and shoved his wrist into her mouth. He lightly pressed two fingers to her neck as his blood slid down her throat. "Her pulse is really weak! A few more seconds and it would have been lights out for both Tami and the zygote… and us."

"There's no time to think of that! Force feed them the herbs while they're still vulnerable!" Bonnie gestured to the bottle of herbs as she continued to deliver aneurysms to Kol and Katherine.

Elijah used his supernatural speed to retrieve the bottle and force the nutrients down Katherine's throat. Katherine began choking before she finally allowed the herbs to pass through her mouth. When Katherine finally swallowed a decent amount of herbs, she coughed, grimacing. "Ew! What the hell did you just put in my mouth, Elijah?!"

Elijah flashed a smile so big he looked like a young child. "Katerina!" Elijah tightly wrapped his arms around Katherine's waist, swinging her into the air.

Katherine returned his embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck with all her force. "I missed you too, Elijah! I was so scared of losing you… hey can I get some mouth wash, or some toothpaste, or some water?"

Elijah gave her a look of confusion.

"Elijah, this is really bad! You don't know how bad this taste is in my mouth, so don't you dare try to kiss me right now!"

Elijah chuckled. "I've missed you, Katerina." He leaned in to give her a kiss, but Katherine sharply turned her head so that his lips landed on her soft cheek.

"Elijah, I said no! I don't want you to taste my mouth!" Katherine's hand shot up to her mouth, preventing Elijah from getting his lips anywhere near it.

Caroline appeared behind Katherine, who was still in Elijah's arms and wrapped her arms around Katherine from behind. "Katherine, thank God you're back! I was so worried about you!"

"It's good to be back, Caroline. I've missed making fun of you." Katherine smiled sweetly at Caroline.

"There isn't anything else you miss about me? My company? My advice?"

"Well, I definitely have no regrets missing out on hearing the finale to your rendezvous with Klaus."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Caroline, do you think we're deaf, or do you just assume that we always wear noise canceling headphones? We all heard it." Katherine gestured to everyone in the room.

Everyone averted their eyes, obviously reflecting on the memory.

"Well, it must have been the TV!" Caroline insisted.

"Yeah. But not a lot of characters on TV are named _Klaus_," Katherine mocked. "We could hear you scratching the tiles from upstairs." Katherine pointed up to the ceiling.

Caroline sharply turned her head to look at Klaus, who was smirking back at her. "Klaus, stop it!"

"I don't see any point in denying it, love."

"Klaus, this all your fault!"

"And how is it my fault? Wasn't it _you _who suggested the game?"

"You asked me out!" Caroline pointed her finger at him. "And then you brought out the alcohol! I was not myself!"

"You had one sip! Trust me, love. I've seen you chug a keg of beer."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "Are you saying I have a problem?"

"No. But you did say that I deserved a break with everything going on, that is."

"I'm sure she gave you exactly what you deserved." Katherine raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure Caroline took _good _care of you, Klaus."

"Shut up, Katherine! Nothing happened, okay?" Caroline yelled.

"Okay, I've had enough of this disturbing conversation!" Bonnie interrupted. "Can someone just pour the drink down Kol's throat so I can leave?!"

Klaus took the bottle from Elijah's hand and forced the herbs down Kol's throat. When Kol finally let the herbs pass through his throat, he coughed akin to Katherine. "Ew, Nik! That tastes like dirt and cow manure!"

"Yes!" Katherine agreed. "Those are the words I was looking for!"

Bonnie shrugged. "I never said it would taste good."

Klaus tightly wrapped one arm around Kol's shoulder as he smiled down at him. "It's a small price to pay for your sanity, little brother."

Caroline ran across the kitchen to give Kol a warm hug. "Kol! Don't you ever leave us again! And don't you ever look at me like I'm a stranger again! You got that?!"

Kol returned her hug. "Caroline, you could never be a stranger to me. Even when we go out in public and I pretend like I don't know you."

Caroline playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey! If anyone gets to pretend like they don't know anyone. It's going to be me pretending like I don't know you! You psychotic jerk!"

"Aren't you supposed to be nice to the ill?"

"You're right. I missed you… you psychotic jerk."

"Much better."

Rebekah appeared in front of Kol and gave him a fierce embrace. "God I hate you, Kol!"

"Should I make a run for it?" Kol asked Klaus and Caroline, but they just laughed at him.

"Why the bloody hell do you always have to make me worry, Kol?!" Rebekah shook him.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah! It honestly wasn't my fault this time."

Rebekah sighed and pulled Kol into another embrace.

Elijah, Katherine, Stefan joined everyone who was surrounding Kol.

Elijah and Katherine hugged Kol simultaneously, and Stefan gave Kol a one arm hug.

"Kol, I'm so glad you're back. Both of you." Elijah looked back and forth between Kol and Katherine. "Our family is finally back together again."

"For the time being," Bonnie reminded them. "It won't be official until we kill off the priestesses. And make sure they keep drinking those herbs because we all know what happened to Alaric after he stopped taking them."

Caroline raced over to Bonnie and gave her a firm hug. "Thank you so much, Bonnie! I owe you like a million times for this!

Bonnie smiled. "You owe me like a million and one, actually. But I'll settle on you just being my friend. That's all I could ever ask for."

Caroline looked down to the ground, avoiding Bonnie's stare.

Rebekah turned to Katherine. "Katherine, there's something I need to say to you."

Katherine sharply turned her head to face Rebekah, looking confused. "What do you want, Rebekah? Are you waiting for me to mess up, so you'll have another opportunity to throw a stake at my heart?!"

"No… I owe you an apology."

"What?"

Elijah flashed Rebekah a small smile.

"The truth is… I don't know why I did it. I was angry. But not angry enough to want you dead. I never meant to hurt Elijah, or even you. I don't think I would have been able to live with myself knowing that I caused my brother pain. So I need your forgiveness, Katherine."

"Even though you hate me?"

"It's not like the feeling isn't mutual."

"Touché." Katherine stared at Rebekah for a moment. "Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know… something came over me in that instant."

"You gonna try to kill me again anytime soon?"

"I'll try not to."

"Fine. You're forgiven. Besides, if everyone stayed pissed at everyone who tried to kill them, then everyone in this room would be on a different continent by now, Damon would have no 'friends,' Elena would have died off a long time ago, and I would still be ruining perfectly good heels because I would be on the run from Klaus."

"Well, you're definitely right about that."

"Just so we're clear, this doesn't mean we're friends, or anything, right?"

"Oh, God no!"

Katherine released a sigh of relief. "Phew! You scared me for a second there!"

"Yay!" Caroline clapped. "Everything's back to normal… well, our version of normal."

Bonnie placed her hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Caroline, there's something you guys should know about the spell I'm going to do."

"Oh, yeah. What happened with those witches?"

"They told me what I have to do."

"And?"

"They're going to let me channel them, so I don't have to use the power of the full moon. We can take the priestesses by surprise; they'll never see us coming for them."

"What do we have to do?"

"I need to find the church, St. Austustino!"

"I know where that is," Davina said. "It's not too far from here."

"That's great! Do you know about a red candle?"

"The necromancer's torch- that's what we call it. Of course. It's probably the most powerful thing in this town."

"Well, after we get it we have to go to Marie Laveau's grave. A cemetery is a perfect place to draw power from. There's bound to be millions of tragic deaths that took place there. Plus, we're gonna need her body anyway."

"We can head out to the church tomorrow morning, right now we all need some sleep. I'm absolutely exhausted." Davina helped Sophie up, even though Sophie's wound was completely healed.

"Well, then, have our chambers been prepared?" Klaus asked.

Sophie and Davina slowly turned around to face Klaus. "What?"

"I'm sorry. Do you need a dictionary?"

"No. We don't need a dictionary!" Davina furrowed her brows. "Klaus, there's only two rooms upstairs. The room Sophie and I share, and a guest bedroom.

"Well, I certainly hope you didn't expect us to sleep on the floor. And what kind of dwelling doesn't have at least ten bedrooms?"

"The kind that you actually have to _pay_ for. With your own hard earned money. We can't all compel and steal our way through life. But look. I have a solution-"

"Oh, please, do tell."

"There's three beds upstairs. And three sofas downstairs. The girls can sleep in the beds while the guys sleep down here."

"NO!" Klaus, Katherine, and Kol complained.

"You're not funny," Klaus growled.

"I'm sleeping in a bed. And I'm sleeping next to Elijah. End of story," Katherine stated.

"I'm ill so that automatically gives me the right to sleep on a bed." Kol said. "And I don't care what female I sleep next to as long as it's not my sister."

"Ew!" Rebekah threw one of the throw pillows at Kol's head.

"I don't know why you're complaining, Rebekah. I said I _don't _want to sleep next to you. I know you really want to sleep with Stefan."

"KOL!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. _Next _to Stefan. It was a slip of the tongue."

Klaus slipped his hand into Caroline's. "If any of you think I'm not spending the night with Caroline you've all gone mad and I will beat you until you come to your senses."

"Don't worry, Klaus," Katherine wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck. "No one would ever accuse you of that."

"Klaus," Caroline smiled. "There isn't enough beds."

"Caroline, haven't you heard the phrase 'first come, first serve?'"

"Yeah. I like that phrase. It's in my top faves, right next to the phrase 'every man for himself.' Speaking of which, I'll race yah!" Katherine used her vampire speed and headed straight for the stairs.

Klaus knew exactly what Katherine had in mind, and, using his own superhuman speed he beat her there and pushed her in the opposite direction.

Elijah caught Katherine before she could bump into the wall. "Niklaus." He gave Klaus a look that said 'Really?'

Klaus shrugged. "Survival of the fittest, Elijah."

Katherine pushed down on Elijah's shoulders, returning to her feet and narrowed her eyes at Klaus. "What ever happened to chivalry?!"

"Well, Katerina, if you're looking for chivalry you can look to your boyfriend for that because you won't be receiving any from me. Caroline on the other hand, knows just how chivalrous I can be." He smiled at Caroline.

Caroline walked over to Klaus and wrapped her arms around his torso before looking at Katherine. "Don't take it personally. He doesn't mean it. He's just mad because he has to sleep on the sofa."

Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist. "I don't know what you're talking about, love. I'm spending the night with you in a bed."

"Klaus, we can't."

"That's what you said before we got on the plane for Mystic Falls."

Caroline concealed her face from his stare as she blushed. "Yeah. And then Kol told the entire plane about it! Thank you very much to both of you!" Caroline looked back and forth between Klaus and Kol.

"Well, I didn't really get much sleep the night before," Kol said defensively. "Maybe if I had gotten even an hour of rest, I could have thought before I spoke. So whose fault is it really?"

"Kol, what are you talking about?! You _never _think before you speak! You don't think before you act! You sure as hell don't consider anyone's feelings on those rare occasions where you do think!"

"Rude. Very rude, Caroline."

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned back to Klaus. "Klaus, you're staying here with Kol, Elijah, and Stefan."

"Why?"

Davina began walking up the staircase. "Because I would prefer my mattress to not be defiled by horny vampires."

"What she said." Caroline pointed to Davina.

"Since when do I care what a witch thinks?"

"Klaus, come on, it's just one night-"

"Away from you."

"Klaus, you do realize I'll be like ten feet away, right?"

"That's ten feet too many. And are you implying that you won't be having just as hard of a time during the night as me?"

"Klaus, of course I'll miss you! I'll miss you like crazy! I'll probably be up for hours just thinking about you, wishing you were next to me. I'll even admit that I'll be dreaming about you this time."

"So you admit that you were dreaming about me all those times I caught you?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes. Because you said 'this time.'"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, that implies there have been several other times where I've been in your dreams."

"No. It means I'm referring to _this time_ as in _the only time_. There is no mention or hinting to any other time." Caroline could feel Klaus slip his hand underneath her shirt. She began breathing heavier as she felt their skin rub together, sending shock waves throughout her body. She looked up to see him smirking down at her, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. Caroline ripped his hand away from her skin and threw herself back. "No! I am not falling for this again, Klaus!"

Klaus pouted at her.

"Don't you dare give me those puppy dog eyes!" Caroline turned to the wall to avoid looking Klaus in the eye.

"Caroline-"

"Klaus, I'm not going to be so easily swayed this time. I mean, I can survive a whole night without needing to cuddle with you."

"You can?!" Klaus, Katherine, Elijah, Stefan, Rebekah, and Kol asked.

Caroline's jaw dropped, looking offended. "Excuse me?! Do you guys think I'm like addicted to sex, or something?!"

"I think you're addicted to Klaus," Katherine commented.

"Well, I don't blame you love," Klaus smiled at Caroline.

Caroline groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, that's what everyone in New Orleans thinks," Bonnie added.

Everyone turned to Bonnie.

"What?!" Caroline screamed.

"One of the witches I met today is like the Gossip Girl of the French Quarter. She knows _way _too many things about the Originals. And the witches talk…about _you_ Care."

"What did they say?"

"It's probably best you don't know, Caroline."

"Bonnie, tell me!"

Bonnie held both her hands up in surrender. "Okay! The witches kind of see you as… Klaus's mistress…"

"Let me get this straight. Everyone in New Orleans thinks I'm Klaus's whore!"

"No." Bonnie shook her head.

Caroline gave her a look of disbelief.

"Not really…"

"Bonnie!"

"Okay. Yes. But it's only because they don't know you!"

Caroline face palmed herself.

Klaus, Katherine, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, and Kol snickered.

Caroline sharply turned her head. "What are you guys laughing at?!"

"Oh, come on, Caroline," Rebekah giggled. "I think when you become a vampire you're automatically raised to whore status. Unless of course your name is Tami, then you'd just be white trash."

Everyone turned to Tami, suddenly remembering that she was still in the room.

Kol had been drinking a bottle of scotch, but he was so stricken when he locked eyes with Tami, he let the bottle slip out of his hand, smashing into a million pieces as it hit the floor.

Everyone turned to Kol when they heard the glass break.

"Oh, hey Tami, you can talk now," Caroline announced.

"You are a cruel person." Kol narrowed his eyes.

"Revenge is sweet… remember? I learned that from you guys!" Caroline gestured to all the vampires in the room.

Rebekah pulled out her smart phone and turned on the camcorder. "If only I had some popcorn."

Tami slowly rose from her seat and stared at Kol for a moment. "KOL!" Tami charged straight for Kol and grabbed his face, wasting no time by shoving her tongue down his throat.

Kol's eyes widened as he stared back at the snickering vampires in the background, silently asking for their help, but they did not oblige. He had the urge to throw the human off of him, but he also knew his life depended on keeping her alive.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she witnessed Tami throw herself at Kol.

Tami used her hands to explore Kol's body, finally stopping after she found his manhood, tightly coiling her hand around it.

Kol let out a small yelp as he felt Tami's grip tighten around his length. Tami continued to kiss him with more aggression, taking his yelp as a moan of pleasure.

Bonnie's jaw dropped as her eyes widened. She walked over and yanked Tami off of Kol. "I've had enough of that! You are not going to do this in the kitchen!"

"Ow! Bonnie, what are you doing?!" Tami complained as Bonnie continued to pull her hair. "Are you jealous? Is that it?"

Bonnie pushed Tami against the wall. "Jealous of what? A girl who got herself knocked up? Who almost died a few hours ago? Who just threw herself at a guy, who clearly is not interested in you? Take a hint, Tami! He doesn't want you!"

"And what? He wants you?! I knew you were always after my boyfriend! I knew you were attracted to him! I saw it in your eyes during Thanksgiving!"

"Ladies." Kol raised his arms in the air. "There's enough Kol to go around. Except for you." Kol pointed to Tami.

Tami gasped, narrowing her eyes at Kol.

Kol turned to the vampires in the room. "Now why didn't I receive any help from you people? Why is it that Bonnie's the only one who cares about Kol?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I didn't do it for you."

Kol brought a finger to Bonnie's lips. "Shhh."

Bonnie gave him a look that said 'WTF?!'

"Well, I personally wanted to see where Tami was going with the groping of your… you know," Katherine grinned.

The rest of the vampires nodded in unison.

"Besides, Kol," Caroline snickered. "If you didn't want your _girlfriend_ to touch you in your sensitive area, you should have said something to her."

Kol cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered so only the vampires could hear him. "Are you mad, Caroline?! That woman is insane! To her, no means yes! And besides if I told her the truth she'd never let me hear the end of it and I'd end up killing her and we'd all be screwed."

"It amazes me how you can come up with this logic on such short notice."

"I know, right? It's like I have a gift."

"Yeah. BSing and setting off explosives. Bravo!" Caroline pretended to clap.

"You know, as much as I would _love _to hear you guys bicker over the stupidest topics you could possibly argue about," Stefan interrupted. "I'd rather sleep, jump off a bridge, or get hit by a car. But I'm _really_ tired at the moment so I think I'll sleep.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "I'm way too tired to do anything." She turned to Klaus with a drowsy look. "I'll see you in the morning."

Klaus placed his hands on Caroline's hips. "You'll be dreaming of me?"

Caroline leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I'll probably reach out, moaning your name unconsciously."

Klaus smirked at her.

Every other vampire in the room groaned.

"Not low enough, Caroline. We still heard that," Katherine complained.

"Oh, I know. I was just giving you guys a heads up."

"Just for the record. I'm _not _sharing a bed with Caroline!"

"I'll switch with you," Klaus volunteered.

* * *

Bonnie pushed Caroline, Katherine, Tami, and Rebekah towards the stairs. "Let's just go."

"Wait! I'm considering Klaus's offer!" Katherine turned back.

Klaus, Stefan, Kol, and Elijah were unfolding the sofas so they could pull out the mattress. Kol and Elijah went to go get the pillows and sheets from the closet.

"So Stefan, how was your night with my sister?" Klaus asked.

Stefan snapped his neck to the left to look at Klaus. "Wh-what do you mean by that?!"

Klaus turned his head to look at Stefan, raising one eyebrow. "What do you think I mean?"

"I'm sorry. What was the question, again?"

"Your night with Rebekah? When you went to go consul her?"

"Oh!" Stefan feigned laughter. "I knew that! Yeah. We talked for hours. And we had fun… but not too much fun!"

Klaus furrowed his brows. "I didn't ask that but alright. I find it interesting that neither of you ever came back down that night."

"Well, Elijah was kind of pissed, so Rebekah didn't want to go back down, and I didn't think that I should've left Rebekah alone."

"That's it? That's all you did that night? Talk?"

"Yeah. We talked about a lot of things. We said whatever was on our minds. We laughed. We were honest. It was enlightening."

Klaus gave Stefan a blank stare. "You slept with my sister, didn't you?"

"What… what?! Klaus, you know I wouldn't-"

"Stefan, let's skip the theatrics because we both know you _would _and that's perfectly fine."

"Oh, come on, Klaus. Isn't there like a guy code that says friends don't sleep with their friend's sisters."

"Well, if there was a code and you did follow it. You would have broken that code a _long _time ago."

"No. Technically no. Because I was dating your sister for a while before we even met, so the code was _not _broken then, and it isn't broken now because I didn't touch your sister."

"Then why did you hesitate?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Before. When I first asked you if you spent the night with Rebekah, you didn't give me a straight answer."

"I was caught off guard."

"Well, you shouldn't be if you're innocent."

Suddenly, Kol and Elijah entered the room with pillows and blankets in hand.

"What's going on?" Kol asked.

Klaus smirked at Stefan before turning to Kol. "Stefan and Rebekah had a tryst."

"Well, it's about time. But I'm hurt that you didn't share this information with us, Stefan. I thought we were your friends."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell you guys because it's not true. There was no tryst, no rendezvous, no hook up, no secret love affair. As I've been trying to tell Klaus, nothing happened. So you guys can stop spreading lies about me."

Kol picked up Stefan's phone and began scrolling through it.

"Kol, what are you doing with my phone?"

"I'm calling Damon… or Elena. Whoever pops up first."

"Why?"

"I want to know what they say when I tell them the good news."

"Kol, give me the phone!" Stefan tried to take his phone back, but Kol held him back, putting the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Be quiet, Stefan. I'm on the phone."

Klaus and Elijah snickered as they watched.

Stefan turned to Klaus, pleading with his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Stefan. Let Kol have his fun."

"Stefan?" Elena said through the phone.

"Hello, Elena," Kol answered.

"No! Kol!" Stefan screamed.

"Kol? Is that Stefan in the background?" Elena asked.

"Kol, hang up the damn phone!"

"Yes, that is Stefan, Elena."

"Kol, what did you do to Stefan?!"

"Oh, nothing. Stefan is fine. He just doesn't want his dirty little secret to get out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Stefan and Rebekah-" the line suddenly went dead.

Stefan, Kol, Klaus, and Elijah stared at the broken phone underneath the coffee table.

"Well, look what you did." Kol gestured to the broken electronic device.

"I hate you." Stefan narrowed his eyes at Kol.

"It was just a phone, Stefan," Klaus said nonchalantly.

"It's not about the phone, Klaus! You guys are all dicks. Rebekah and I are just friends, and I don't need you guys messing that up by spreading false rumors. So please, whatever you _think _you know keep it to yourselves. I mean it." Stefan sat on one of the mattresses and looked back at Klaus. "And Klaus, whatever you do, do not tell Caroline."

Klaus began to chuckle.

"Klaus, I swear to God! If you tell her, I will kill you! That goes for all of you." Stefan pointed at each of the Originals in the room.

"Fine, Stefan," Klaus sighed. "If it means that much to you, Caroline won't hear it from me."

"Thank you." Stefan released a sigh of relief.

* * *

Upstairs, Bonnie and Tami were going to spend the night in Sophie and Davina's room, while Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah slept in the guest bedroom.

Katherine returned from the bathroom, combing her hair. "Did you guys hear that?"

"The screaming and laughing? Yup we heard it," Caroline said. "I'm actually not surprised. You put four male vampires in one room overnight and it's gonna get rowdy."

"Yeah. I almost feel sorry for those witches who live here. It sounds like they already broke something," Rebekah giggled.

"You know what would be fun?" Katherine grinned mischievously.

"Whenever you say that someone always ends up getting hurt," Caroline reminded her.

"What are you talking about? No one ever gets hurt."

"Katherine, you do realize that humans are still people, right?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Says who?"

"Katherine."

"Don't worry, Caroline. I don't have any explosives on me." Katherine raised her arms into the air.

"I think your mind is much more dangerous than any weapon you could be concealing." Caroline dragged Katherine by the arm and gently tossed her into the bed. "Go to sleep, Kat."

"Sleep is no fun." Katherine reluctantly pulled the covers over both of their bodies.

Caroline flipped the switch on the lamp, making the room go pitch black. "Dying is no fun."

* * *

Caroline continued to toss and turn in bed; she had been dreaming of Klaus the entire night, which made her state of mind very satisfied but her body was frustrated because he wasn't there for her to cling on to. She thought about how warm and hard his body was; she longed for his touch that made her heart flutter.

Caroline felt a cool breeze touch her face, which felt nice, but she didn't remember Katherine or Rebekah opening a window before they went to bed. She internally fought herself on whether or not she should get up and see where the breeze came from. On one hand, she didn't feel like getting up because she would be tempted to go downstairs and see if Klaus was asleep. On the other hand, curiosity always did get the best of her. Eventually, Caroline's curiosity couldn't take it anymore, and her eyes shot open to see two gold orbs staring back at her through the darkness. Caroline's heart stopped as she attempted to scream, but a familiar hand suppressed it.

The gold orbs disappeared and the figure moved in close enough for Caroline to make out the familiar face. "Klaus!" Caroline's voiced sounded muffled from the hand that was still covering her mouth.

"Easy, love. You don't want to wake them." Klaus gestured toward Katherine and Rebekah, who were still sleeping soundly. Caroline couldn't see it at the moment, but she could already tell Klaus was smirking at her.

Caroline slowly removed Klaus's hand from her mouth, signaling to him that she would be quiet from now on. "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be here."

"Well, it seemed appropriate. After all, you did wake me up."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked innocently.

"Caroline, I heard you from downstairs. You were calling me. You begged me to come to you."

"Klaus, shut up! I did not!" Caroline felt her heart quicken, truthfully she had no idea what she was doing while she was asleep. She knew that she had dreamt about him during the night, so it's not like there wasn't a possibility that Klaus was telling the truth. "If I had done that, then Katherine and Rebekah would have slapped me a long time ago."

"Alright, fine. You were moaning." Klaus repositioned Caroline so that he could lay down on the bed and she would curl into his side.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you asked me to do: not leaving your side. You probably don't remember because you were asleep." He wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulders and wrapped the other one around her waist.

"Klaus, if Katherine and Rebekah find you here in the morning they'll-"

"What will they do, Caroline? Annoy me until the end of time? They've already guaranteed that, so what more could they do to me?"

Caroline nuzzled her head deeper into Klaus's shoulder as she clung to his arm. "Fine. You can stay, but_you're_ taking the blame for this if they catch you in here."

Klaus placed his lips on Caroline's before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so from the reviews I got. I get the feeling that you guys want me to post them now. So, this is what I'm going to do: I will post a new chapter each day for the next three days, just so I don't overwhelm you guys with all this new information. So don't make plans for the weekend because I will be posting! Lol. Jk. But you can always read my story while you go out! **

**And this is the one teaser I will give you guys, so pay attention! In my opinion, there's definitely going to be multiple "OMG" moments in the following chapters... so hopefully that will get you guys very excited. **

**Review! You can show me your love by reviewing! You can tell me what your favorite part was, favorite original character, any predictions? Anything you want to see happen? Do you kind of wish Klaus kicked Katherine and Rebekah out of that bed, so he could have his way with Caroline? *Dirty thoughts* Do you think something's happening between Kol and Bonnie, or do you think he's going to change his mind about Tami? Lol. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Like always, thanks for reading/reviewing/fave/following ;)**

**And if you haven't already, go follow me on Tumblr at KlausIsMyEverything!**


	18. The Necromancer's Torch

**A/N-Hi, guys! Here's the new update! You should know that I added the first scene last minute because I thought you guys should know how Klaroline usually spend their mornings together. And I'm going to respond to some of the reviews I got because you guys are so awesome!**

**Kate: Wow! Thank you so much! You have no idea how big of a compliment that is to me! I know how frustrating it can be when you're reading or watching something and the writer is trying to shove a storyline down your throat that you don't give two shits about and you're dying for the one story line that matters to you. *cough cough* Julie Plec. So I'm glad you're actually enjoying the whole story. And that's a very interesting prediction. Hm...**

**IDontKnowMyUsername: Yes, I purposely made Tami's character very _under developed_. I'm glad you're finding her lack of intelligence more funny rather than annoying because I know how irritating those characters can be at times.**

**Cevangelyn: I hope you enjoy the first scene :)**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Hope you guys like it ;)**

* * *

Caroline shifted in position on the mattress with her eyes still closed, she felt a warm body pressed up against her chest and a firm hand grasping her lower back, rapidly traveling south. She spent the entire evening with a huge smile on her face, knowing Klaus would be there to hold her. She felt soft hot lips cover her own, enjoying the taste of his mouth as she continued to keep her eyes closed, allowing herself to be consumed by her lustful urges.

She felt Klaus climb on top of her, causing her eyes to flutter open, having the need to take in the sight of him as he dominated her. He wrapped his hands around each thigh, pulling her core to his erection. Caroline moaned shamelessly as her head dipped back, relishing in the sensation she felt, but feeling frustrated with their jeans that were preventing them from being one.

Klaus wrapped her legs around his waist before attacking her mouth again with sinful kisses. He moaned as she kissed him back with just as much animosity and thrust her hips forward. They both froze when they heard an Earth shattering scream. They both continued to stare into each other's eyes, lips still locked, frozen in place. They didn't want to face the music, but eventually they both slowly turned their heads, lips still puckered like they got caught, which they did.

Rebekah was sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest like it was her shield. She gaped at them, looking abhorred. Several repulsive scenarios flashed through her mind, wondering what went on during the night while she was asleep. Katherine's eyes shot open after Rebekah's ear-splitting shriek. Her eyes immediately landed on Klaus and Caroline, who were still in a very compromising position. "Ew." Katherine sat up to grimace at them. "You couldn't wait until we at least got off the bed-"

Klaus reached over to cover her mouth with a large hand. "Do you mind keeping your mouth down? The last thing I need is for Kol to find something else he can complain about."

"Are you mad?!" Rebekah whispered. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Nik?! You and Caroline cannot just have sex like a bunch of horny animals whenever you feel like it! Are you forgetting that I'm your _sister_?!" Rebekah jumped off the bed with the pillow still in her hand.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "How could I forget with you constantly irritating me every time the opportunity presents itself?" Caroline untangled her legs from Klaus's hips and slipped out from underneath him, her cheeks flushing a deep red. She pulled her knees to her chest, giving Katherine and Rebekah an apologetic look.

"Caroline, how could you?" Rebekah said, looking appalled.

"I'm sorry! I forgot you guys were there! He showed up in the middle of the night! And he wouldn't leave!"

Katherine hopped off the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why? Because he's stubborn, or because you _begged _him to stay?"

"She did do a bit of groveling before I relented," Klaus smirked.

"Klaus!" Caroline grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head, but his hands caught it to her dismay. He chuckled as he watched her pout.

"Get out of here, Nik!" Rebekah threw a pillow at him, which landed on his chest. Caroline and Katherine joined in, throwing several pillows at him. Klaus allowed some of them to hit him because he was so amused by their reactions.

"Fine. I'll let you ladies have your female bonding moment, or whatnot." Klaus opened the door and closed it behind him as he left. Caroline released as sigh of relief when she saw the door close. The door reopened and Klaus peeked his head inside. "Oh, and Caroline." Caroline's eyes shot open when she heard that familiar alluring accent of his. "I fully expect us to finish what we started in here, so don't keep me waiting for too long." He flashed her a devilish smile.

Caroline narrowed her eyes and threw a pillow straight at his head. "Get out!" He closed the door before she could hit his face, hearing a _thud_ when it hit the wooden door. Caroline ran a hand across her face, trying to cool her face down from her embarrassment. "I don't wanna talk about it."

* * *

There was a large church on the other side of town. The building was made of mostly stone, which brought a more antique-looking vibe to the place. Two long peaks stuck up from the roof, a golden cross resting on the top.

The Original family walked up the steps and violently threw the doors open, interrupting the mass that was currently taking place. Everyone in the church sharply turned the heads to see the Mikaelson family staring back with a dangerous look in the eyes. The organ player abruptly stopped playing and the reverend paused in midsentence as several menacing figures locked eyes on him. Half of the people in the room looked absolutely terrified, knowing exactly who just stepped into the church. The other half was completely stunned, not knowing what was happening.

Caroline walked halfway down the aisle, directing all attention to her. "Hi. I'm sorry. But mass has been canceled for today."

The people in the church just looked at one another, not sure if they should believe the blonde standing in the aisle.

Klaus walked over to Caroline and placed his hand on her lower back, then faced the people in the church. "Obviously she wasn't being clear enough, but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave this establishment."

The civilians continued to stare at Klaus, wondering if they should move or not. No one was making a move, and they didn't want to be the first ones to do it. They didn't know if it was a trick, so they waited for someone else to make the first move.

"GET OUT!" Klaus roared.

Everyone began to scream as they raced for the door, pushing and shoving at whoever got in their way. They all went out of their way to avoid using the aisle, which was currently being occupied by the Original family. People were desperately jumping over the benches to make it to the nearest exit.

"Well, great work, Niklaus," Elijah said sarcastically. "That won't look suspicious at all."

"Well, I appreciate you sharing your opinion, Elijah. But time is something we are lacking greatly in our situation. So I'd prefer not to waste it." Klaus saw the reverend running for the door and appeared in front of him before he could push the door open. "Going somewhere, Father?"

The reverend had to take a moment to process what just happened. He looked back and forth between Klaus's current location and his previous one. "Demon… you're all demons!"

When the last few humans were still running out the door, Marcel appeared in the doorway, watching the people scream and panic as they got inside their cars. "I got your message…Is there something I should know?" He began to chuckle.

Everyone in the church turned their attention onto Marcel. Marcel joined the rest of the vampires in the middle of the aisle, where the greeted him warmly, wondering where he's been.

"I had my boys control traffic so the humans can't interfere with our business." Marcel began to fill them in on his recent activities.

"Good. Now perhaps you all can help me convince this gentleman to give us the candle," Klaus smiled at them, already enjoying the fact that he was about to inflict pain on the man in front of him.

When Klaus turned to the rest of the vampires, the reverend took this opportunity to run towards one of the gold crosses on the table. He managed to make it to the table and wrap his hands around one of the gold crosses, but when he looked up, he saw Klaus smirking down at him.

"And what do you think you're doing, mate?"

The reverend held up the cross in front of Klaus, using the cross like a shield. "Be gone!"

Klaus looked at the reverend and then looked back at the other vampires. He stared at them for a moment before they all broke down in hysterical laughter. Ironically, everyone looked at the reverend like he was mental as they continued to ridicule him with their laughter.

Katherine attempted to slow her breathing as the laughter died down. "I hate to break it to you old man, but you're not in the movie of _Dracula._ So before you go and reach for the holy wafers. They don't work. Neither does holy water, garlic, holy crosses, or a crucifix. Besides, if vampires were repelled by crosses, Klaus would run out of jewelry to wear." Katherine gestured to the golden cross necklace hanging around Klaus's neck.

"Oh, I gave him that for his birthday!" Caroline appeared behind Klaus and fingered the cross, smiling up at him, obviously remembering the day she gave it to him. Klaus pressed her hand up against the necklace, genuinely smiling down at her as if he wanted to thank her again for the gift, but he knew words could never capture how he felt at that moment.

"Okay… thanks for sharing, Caroline." Katherine's face told Caroline that she was becoming nauseated, but she didn't care. Caroline wanted to gaze into Klaus's eyes until the end of time. Katherine appeared in front of the reverend and pushed his head back onto the table so he laid down vertically. She opened her mouth to reveal her elongated fangs as her eyes turned red.

The reverend was trembling as he squirmed to free himself from Katherine's grasp. He cried out for help, but there was no one around to hear him. He knew there was no hope for him, that this was going to be the way he died. A reverend would die at the hands of demons, the very thing he swore to protect the people from, ironic isn't it?

Katherine clasped her hand around the reverend's throat. "Where's the candle?"

Both of the reverend's hands shot up to the hand that was crushing his throat; he used all of his strength to pry the hand off, but it was no use, Katherine's hand felt li ke an unrelenting boulder that would stay there forever. "You're going to hell…You're all damned to hell."

"Probably…Oh, but the one problem is that we'll never die. So, you would have a much better chance of going to hell than any of us."

Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Marcel surrounded the rest of the table, wearing diabolical grins. They were ready and willing to do whatever was necessary to get the information from the man lying on the table.

Klaus roughly placed a hand on the reverend's shoulder. His eyes turned gold and the veins underneath his eyes protruded. He was looking at the man like he was starving and he was his lunch. The reverend was so frightened by Klaus's eyes he was praying like he was on the verge of death, which he mostly likely was. Klaus grabbed the man's jaw, immediately silencing him. "Enough of this tom foolery. You've prayed enough for today."

The reverend's heart was pounding so hard against his chest he probably would have had a heart attack if it wasn't for his strong cardiovascular history. A million different scenarios raced through his mind, but he didn't want to think about all of the different ways the monsters in front of him could kill him. "What are you?"

Klaus's smirk grew even wider because he had always enjoyed a person's reaction whenever he answered this question. "I'm so glad you asked, mate."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go." Katherine actually did enjoy seeing other people's reactions when Klaus told them, but she was tired of watching Klaus gloat about how invincible he was.

Klaus decided to ignore Katherine and continued on with his revelation. "You see, I'm a different kind of monster…"

The reverend continued to stare at Klaus in awe, afraid of what he was about to say. He was so much more frightened of the world now that he knew so many monsters walked among them.

"I've got some vampire. I've some wolf…A hybrid. The hybrid, actually. I'm the most powerful creature on the planet. So, if you were smart, you would listen to me."

The reverend had to take a moment to process all of this information. A hybrid? This is not possible. This is a dream. A very bad dream. This can't be real. It all sounds too ridiculous to be the truth. But then why do I believe it? He looked back into Klaus's normal blue eyes. "You're a vampire…and a werewolf?"

"Yes. I know it's a lot to process all at once, but hopefully you'll be able to keep up. Now, where is the candle?"

The reverend chose to stay quiet, even though he knew exactly where it was, but he could not let these monsters get anything they wanted. He didn't know what they wanted the candle for, but he knew they wouldn't be after it unless there was some hidden value to it that could cause destruction to the entire world.

"Ah. So now you don't feel like talking anymore, is that it?" Klaus sharply turned the man's head so that he was forced to look into his eyes. "That's fine. I was really hoping that you would be one of the smart ones and do this the easy way. But for some reason humans always choose to go down the most difficult path, so you shall have it." Klaus's eyes dilated, completely hypnotizing the reverend. "Where is the candle?"

"This table beneath me. It's not a table. It's a trunk-"

Everyone surrounding the table mercilessly threw the reverend off the table, letting him fall to the ground roughly. Caroline, Bonnie, Sophie, and Davina came to the old man's aid, trying to help him up, but he continued to struggle against them, calling them demons. Klaus nearly ripped off the top of the trunk before peering inside to see a bright red candle. He picked up the candle and held it up high for everyone around the table to see. They all smirked at each other, knowing they finally procured the weapon to stop the priestesses.

Klaus appeared behind Caroline, who was still trying to calm down the reverend, and slipped his hand inside hers. "Time to go, love." He began dragging her out of the church, while everyone followed.

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline tugged at his arm. Klaus stopped and turned to face Caroline, looking a bit irritated. "Klaus, we can't just leave that guy. We haven't even compelled him. And you guys didn't have to be so rough with him."

Klaus leaned in to whisper into her ear low enough so that only Caroline could hear. "Why not? You like it rough."

"Klaus." Caroline pointed to the reverend, who was still shaking. "Go compel him!"

Klaus flashed a smile at Caroline before appearing in front of the reverend. Before the reverend even had time to gasp, Klaus had his hand wrapped around the man's neck and his blue eyes dilated. "You will remember nothing. Vampires do not exist. Hybrids do not exist. Mass was canceled today because you were feeling ill. You will go home in five minutes to get some rest."

When the reverend opened his eyes, he saw that the place was completely empty.

* * *

As Klaus drove the van, Caroline sat next to him, giving him the directions to the St. Louis cemetery. The Originals couldn't afford to be recognized, so they decided to "borrow" a white van they found in Sophie and Davina's neighborhood. It was practical, too, because it was big enough for everyone to fit.

"Okay, we're almost there. Just turn here and then keep driving straight until you see it." Caroline pointed to the left and Klaus turned the wheel in the same direction.

"Caroline, how much longer do we have to drag Tami around with us?" Katherine had one hand wrapped around the back of Tami's neck, causing Tami to whimper.

"Well, we kind of need her to stay alive until we get her unborn child, so I guess after that we can just ditch her."

"Really?!" Katherine, Kol, and Rebekah asked with enthusiasm.

"No! No. We cannot just leave her in a ditch to die! You crazies! You can't just rip someone's zygote out of their stomach and say 'see ya sucker!' Then drive away! That's just plain old rude!"

"What?!" Tami screamed, looking abhorred. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. These people were trying to take her baby away from her. Kol's baby. Although, there was a chance that it isn't his, but that doesn't matter. There was no way she would allow this to happen, not without a fight. She jumped to her feet and leaped for the door, but she was anchored back down by Katherine's hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katherine applied more pressure to the back of Tami's neck, making her screech. Katherine grabbed Tami's jaw, forcing her to look into her eyes. Her brown eyes dilated when Tami made eye contact. "Listen you piece of trash, my entire life depends on that thing inside your stomach. And you're not going to do anything stupid like try to run. You're won't do anything reckless to harm yourself or the kid. You don't speak. You do whatever we tell you to." Katherine carelessly threw Tami's jaw back, causing her to lose her balance for a moment. "I feel better."

"You guys really need to be more gentle." Caroline turned around in her seat to see the rest of the vampires.

"Why do you have to focus on the bad? I think you should spend more time thanking the heavens that I haven't snapped anyone's neck yet."

While the rest of the vampires in the van began defending their actions, Marcel crept closer to Davina and whispered into her ear. "Hey."

Davina turned to Marcel to see a cocky grin on his face. "What do you want, Marcel?"

"I wanted to ask you about what happened back at Klaus's house. I saw what you did, Davina. I have to say I'm impressed."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what I saw. And I just wanted to say thank you… for saving me."

"Well, it's not like I had a choice. Klaus would kill me on the spot if he found out I let you die." Davina averted her eyes, desperate for this conversation to be over. She already felt uneasy being so close to Marcel; she didn't need him sticking his nose in her business.

"I just wanted to say that I understand why you hesitated before. You were afraid of the priestesses…You were afraid of yourself…You've got demons and your magic only amplifies them."

"Stop it." Davina snapped her head to the side to meet Marcel's stare. He searched her eyes, which confirmed his suspicions. Davina was terrified that Marcel had figured out her darkest secret. Sophie was the only other person that knew, and she was sure that even Sophie was afraid of what she could do. She always knew there was something wrong with her, but now that Marcel knows, every vampire in town will come after her- just like what happened to Bonnie.

Marcel raised his arms up in surrender. "I come in peace. I just wanted you to know there's nothing wrong with have a little darkness in your heart. We can't all be perfect little fairies made of pixie dust and sunlight. I mean, imagine how boring life would be if we were all perfectly made and we lived life according to some perfectly thought out plan."

Davina smiled at Marcel's idea of what perfection is. She was actually surprised that he wasn't telling her how he planned to use her when this is all over. "You might be right, but I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You know, part of being human is the fact that you can't save everyone. And you're going to have to live with that."

Davina turned away from Marcel, even though his words were true. She sat there thinking about his words for a while.

* * *

When they reached the cemetery, everyone followed Caroline, who was reading the map on her phone. Caroline led them through so many twists and turns in the cemetery they felt like they were walking through the labyrinth. There were hundreds of above ground tombs surrounding them; there were white and brown head stones, looking like they were decaying. There were crosses and statues of angels everywhere.

"Caroline, love. I think I should take a look at the map." Klaus caught up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No. I got this… the tomb should be right here." Caroline stopped in her tracks, causing everyone to halt. She looked around but Marie Laveau's tomb was nowhere in sight. She scratched her head, wondering how she could have gotten the directions wrong. She followed them exactly, so it didn't make any sense. She looked around at the other graves, noticing they weren't the graves surrounding the tomb she was searching for. "Wait a second!" An idea popped into her mind and she went on the internet to double check. When she found what she was looking for, she slowly looked up to the rest of her friends. "So, you guys are going to laugh when you hear this."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do I feel like this is one of those times where you say I'm going to laugh, but when you tell me what it is, I end up wanting to punch you instead?"

Caroline took a step back behind Klaus before speaking. "Well, just in case. I'm going stand behind my body guard, right here. Original hybrids are very useful for that." Klaus smiled when Caroline referred to him as her 'body guard.' "Okay, don't get mad, but I didn't realize there were three different St. Louis cemeteries." Caroline gripped Klaus's shoulders and shut her eyes, ready for the explosion.

"WHAT?!" Katherine, Kol, Rebekah, and Marcel yelled.

"I said don't get mad!"

"How could you be so stupid?!" Katherine yelled.

"You know what, Katherine?! Next time I'll let you be in charge of doing all the research! I won't lift a finger!"

"No. That's okay. You're doing a fine job."

"That's what I thought."

Klaus turned to face Caroline. "Then where is she buried?"

"Oh, yeah. There's another thing. You guys are gonna love this."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Caroline, I swear to God. If you get my hopes up…"

"Okay. The truth is… there are two possible places her body could be buried."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Katherine cupped her hand behind her ear as if she didn't hear Caroline.

"It's not that bad! We can split up into two groups. One group goes to cemetery number one while the other goes to number two."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Okay. Klaus, Kol, Bonnie, Katherine, Elijah, and I will got to cemetery number one, while Stefan, Rebekah, Marcel, Sophie, Davina, and Tami go to cemetery number two. Is everyone okay with that?" Everyone nodded in response. "Let's go then."

* * *

When they reached cemetery number one, they found the place covered in tourists. There were several group tours currently taking place. People were snapping a million photos and surrounding one grave in particular, so they had to assume that it was the grave of Marie Laveau. It was a tall white tomb, stained from dirt and several X marks that people had been drawing. It was decorated with Mardi Gras beads and a variety of offerings were placed in front of the white tomb.

"Well, we can't dig her up now," Caroline said.

"Why not?" Klaus asked.

Caroline looked at him like it was obvious. "Oh, yeah. Just go down there and rip her coffin open in front of everyone! 'Oh, don't mind me. I'm just digging up this voodoo priestess's dead corpse. Pay no attention to the person dragging off a skeleton!' That doesn't look suspicious at all!"

"I could always make them leave if you think they're so sensitive," Klaus chuckled.

"Oh, you mean like how you _kindly_ made everyone in the church leave? Of course. Because that's exactly what we need. Another reason to draw attention to ourselves."

"Caroline, we draw attention to ourselves wherever we go," Katherine reminded her. "And it's not because we're vampires. It's because we're hot."

"Thank you for your deep insight, Katherine." Caroline ran her fingers through her hair, wondering how she's going to be able to convince all of these vampires to not make a scene. She pulled out her phone and found Rebekah in her contacts. She heard it ring until someone picked up.

"Caroline."

"Rebekah, is your cemetery covered in-"

"Bloody tourists! Yes! Caroline, if they do not evacuate in the next five minutes-"

"Rebekah, you can't risk it! No after what you guys pulled in the church! Can't you just wait until sunset! They'll be gone by then!"

"I'm sorry, Caroline. But our lives are on the line. And I'm not going to risk what's at stake just because it's an inconvenience to these humans." Rebekah hung up.

Caroline's eyes widened as she continued to listen to the dead silence of her phone. She was imagining all the horrible events that could be happening at the other cemetery, but all she could do was pray that Rebekah wouldn't do anything too drastic. She felt a gust of wind blow her hair back, but it wasn't a windy day at all, it was actually a really hot day. She dropped her hand to her side and sharply turned to notice that Klaus, Kol, and Katherine were missing- which made her stomach drop. She turned on her heel to see Klaus, Kol, and Katherine came out from behind a tomb a few yards down, each of them slowly approaching a different tour group. "What are you doing?! I didn't say you could do that! Get your asses back here!"

"They're right, you know." Elijah stood next to her. "I mean, yes. There is a certain amount of risk they're taking, doing it in broad daylight. But unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of being able to pick the perfect moment."

Caroline sighed, knowing that Elijah was right, but that didn't mean she trusted Klaus, Kol, and Katherine to not take a bite while they were at it.

"How do you know they won't stop for a snack?" Bonnie crossed her arms.

"You don't." Elijah continued to stare at Katherine and his brothers, watching the tourists make their way over to the exit, obvious that the tour guides had been compelled. He used his vampire speed and appeared right in front of Katherine. "Did you have your fun?"

"Yes. Actually, it was very fun. I was starting to feel claustrophobic with all these people here." Katherine wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck as he circled her waist with his arms.

Caroline took Bonnie's hand in her own. "Come on." Caroline and Bonnie appeared in front of the other vampires. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus and folded her arms. "Klaus!"

"Yes, love?" he smirked at her.

Caroline was appalled at how good Klaus was at playing dumb. Sometimes she just felt like wiping that smug look off his face. "I know you heard me calling!"

"And I heard you. But sometimes you're going have to accept the fact that I'm always going to be right." Klaus enjoyed toying with Caroline, especially when it looked like she was going to explode from all the built up anger. He's definitely noticed that when they have sex later on it's better when he's gotten her all riled up.

"Klaus." Caroline gritted her teeth; it was all she could do to stop herself from pouncing and assaulting him. Her life would be so much easier if people would just stop questioning her and do what they were told. "You know what? I'm going to deal with you when we get home. Actually, I'm gonna deal with all of you when we get home." Caroline pointed to Klaus, Kol and Katherine.

"Oh, no." Katherine feigned distress. "Does that mean I'm grounded?"

"We'll, see…" Caroline turned to the tomb that was covered in X's and Mardi Gras beads. She placed her hand on the outside walls, moving her hands around until she felt it give in a little. She smiled at turned back to her friends. "Klaus, open this door."

Klaus used one hand to easily push the door open, revealing a rusted antique coffin. Klaus and Kol moved in to drag the coffin out into the open. It was covered in dust and moss; the box was very stiff like it could break at any moment.

Caroline head her ringtone go off and looked down at her phone. She saw Rebekah's picture appear on her screen. She accepted the call. "Hello?"

"I dug up the bloody corpse."

"So did we."

"So what the hell are we supposed to do now? We have two bodies that are both supposedly the corpse of Marie Laveau."

"That's really weird… put Sophie on the phone." Caroline could heard shifting in the background until she heard Sophie's voice.

"Caroline?"

"Sophie, what now?"

"I spoke to some of the tourists before Rebekah and Marcel chased them away. Some of them told me about the myth that the St. Louis cemetery number one held magical properties, so I think we should meet you over there. But we're going to bring the corpse with us just in case." Caroline could hear Marcel's voice in the background.

"You want me to carry a skeleton?! You can carry your own damn skeleton! Do I look like a grave robber to you?! I mean, I'll take her gold rings and necklaces and all that good stuff, but I don't want_ her._"

"We'll meet you there, Caroline." Sophie hung up.

Caroline turned around face the rest of the group. "So, they're on their way."

"Yeah, we heard." Katherine nodded.

"I was talking to Bonnie."

* * *

At the St. Louis cemetery number two, Stefan and Marcel were carrying the corpse over to the car, while Rebekah walked next to them and the others walked behind them. Marcel was definitely not ecstatic about having to carry the skeleton after persistently protesting that he didn't want to, but after a little convincing from Rebekah he didn't have any more grievances on the matter.

"So Stefan, how was your night with my brothers?" Rebekah teased.

Stefan shook his head as the image of Kol calling Elena flashed through his mind. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"That bad?"

"Rebekah, when you put Kol and Klaus in one room for too long…Things start to happen." Klaus's words rang into Stefan's ears. _You slept with my sister, didn't you?_

Marcel began to chuckle. "Aw. Now I'm starting to feel bad about missing out on it."

"Oh, yeah. That's exactly what I need. Another dick to torture me during the night."

"I heard you boys broke something," Rebekah said.

"Oh, that. It was nothing just… my phone."

"They broke your phone?" Rebekah lifted the trunk of the car they had recently "borrowed" before leaving the St. Louis cemetery number three.

"Yeah, but it's not like I don't have insurance," Stefan said as he and Marcel threw the body into the trunk and shut the lid. Marcel, Sophie, Davina, and Tami got into the back seat of the car. Rebekah turned to walk in the direction of her seat, but Stefan wrapped a hand around her arm to stop her. "Rebekah."

Rebekah turned to look at Stefan. "What is it, Stefan?"

"I was doing some thinking last night. You know, after your brothers stopped teasing me." Stefan couldn't get his mind off of what they said to him about Rebekah.

"Thinking about what?"

"I was thinking about that night I spent in your room…I think we should talk about it…When we have the time, that is." Stefan's heart was racing. He didn't know if he was making the right decision or not. He had no idea how Rebekah felt about the matter and he didn't want to push her if there wasn't anything to be said about that night. Maybe she meant what she said the morning they had woken up.

Rebekah looked into Stefan's eyes to make sure that he was serious. When she didn't find any traces of doubt she smiled at him. "Yes. I think that we have some unfinished business." She turned back around, not letting Stefan see her toothy grin. They both walked over to their doors and opened them. Before stepping into the car Rebekah remembered something. "Oh, Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that what my brothers were teasing you about?"

Stefan looked at Rebekah and chuckled before slipping back into the car.

* * *

Caroline, Klaus, Kol, Bonnie, Katherine, and Elijah turned as they heard Stefan, Rebekah, Marcel, Sophie, Davina, and Tami approaching. They saw Stefan and Marcel carrying a browning skeleton with a piece of cloth. They could see the bones move every time they took a step towards them.

"What took you guys so long?!" Caroline complained.

"Sorry," Stefan said. "They usually don't hand out free traffic passes to people hoarding skeletons in their trunk."

"Very funny."

Stefan and Marcel laid the bones on the ground right next to the opened coffin containing another skeleton. Sophie and Davina knelt down in front of each skeleton and traced their hands along the body. Marcel grimaced as he watched them touch the unsanitary bones.

"Well, there's no way to tell which one is the real thing." Sophie and Davina ripped off a piece of bone from the rib cage. They got to their feet and raised each piece of broken bone.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Caroline asked. She was afraid that the witches were about to tell her that it was hopeless and she could not listen to them tell her to give up.

"Well, we know that one of these bodies has to be the real one, so once Bonnie casts the spell, we will use each piece of bone when we find Marie Laveau. We'll know which one is the real one because only the real piece of DNA will allow us to control the priestess. We'll be able to control her emotions, which means we can control her heart. So we'll basically be holding her life in our hands."

"In the meantime, Bonnie can cast the spell?"

"Exactly."

Everyone turned to look at Bonnie, who nodded at them, knowing that it was what everyone was finally waiting for. Klaus handed the red candle to Bonnie and she accepted it. She stared at the candle for a moment, wondering how much power this candle was holding. She knew it was way too much for one person to handle.

"Bonnie, we only get one chance at this. We only have one zygote to offer," Sophie reminded her.

Bonnie nodded. "No pressure, right?"

* * *

Everyone surrounded a table made of cement in the cemetery. They began arranging the ingredients onto the table. Caroline placed a lock of her blonde hair onto the surface, letting it fall from her fingertips, gracefully. Klaus poured some of his blood into a vile and set it down as he held Tami by the back of her neck, forcing her to standing by the table. Last of all, Bonnie gently set down the rabbit's foot she bought from the spiritual shop.

Bonnie looked around at everyone staring at her. "Let's begin."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like Klaroline's necklace moment? Favorite Klaroline moment from this chapter? Did you like Katherine and Rebekah's reaction to Klaroline's morning activities, or do you kinda wish they went a bit further... Did you like the Katherine, Rebekah, Caroline vs. Klaus pillow fight? Are you curious about Marcel and Davina's conversation? I added it because when Davina's character was described when they first released the new about the Originals, they described as a person who has demons and is a really powerful witch, so I thought that was interesting. And if anyone was curious, Katherine was talking about the book Dracula by Bram Stoker. Also, from your reviews I'm assuming that a lot of you are huge Kennett shippers? Hm... Am I a Kennett shipper...? That's the million dollar question. Sorry, guys. You'll have to read and find out! But reviews can't hurt your cause... ;)**

**Don't forget that Chapter 19 will be posted tomorrow!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/fave/following!**

**Follow me on tumblr at KlausIsMyEverything**


	19. Confessions Of The Damned

**A/N- Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter! This has been beta'd! And some responses to your amazing reviews!**

**IDontKnowMyUsername: If you're referring to the scene in chapter 4 when Caroline was talking to Liz, she was about to tell her that she brought the Originals with her to Thanksgiving, but Liz kind of figured it out when she saw them crash the car. I hope that answered your question.**

**Cevangelyn: I'm so glad Marcel and Davina's conversation peaked your interest!**

**EllieDolmanxx: Ellie, I'm so glad that you think this story is getting better! I'm really happy to hear that! And I'm really happy that I could make you laugh!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and continues to review! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read and review! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Nightfall finally came when Bonnie began the spell. She laid a piece of cloth down in the middle of the table and began chanting. Laying Caroline's blonde hair on the cloth, she removed the lid from Klaus's vile of blood. Her voice grew louder as she slowly poured the blood on the lock of hair, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Bonnie, stop!"

Everyone turned their heads sharply in the direction of the voice. They were shocked to see Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore skid to a stop in front of the table. Elena and Damon were abhorred to see Bonnie about to cast a spell where it looked like they were going to hurt Tami, who Klaus had his hand on.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?!" Elena said.

"Elena, what are you doing here?!"

"Elena?" Caroline walked over to her.

"Caroline, what's going on?! What's Bonnie doing?! Why is Tami here?!" Elena gestured to Tami and Klaus.

"Wait, how did you find me?" Bonnie asked.

Damon held up his phone. "Built in GPS is a beautiful thing. Elena didn't buy the whole 'I'm going on vacation' again bull that you left us. So, we tracked your phone and we were stunned to find out that you were _not _in Florida like your shady voicemail said. You were _here _in New Orleans. Coincidentally, this is the same place where the Originals live… and Caroline. So we took a wild guess and assumed you were being held against your will."

"Excuse me! Give me a little more credit here!" Caroline complained. "Do you honestly think I would let them do that to Bonnie?!"

"_Was _she being held against her will?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. She thought back to the memory when Klaus's minions hauled Bonnie into the house against her will. "Well… only in the beginning."

"I knew it!"

"Shut up, Damon! Bonnie totally want to help us! She said it herself!"

"It's true, Damon." Bonnie turned to look at Elena. "Elena, you have to let me do this. If I don't- the Originals will die, which means all of you will die. I can't let that happen." Bonnie pleaded with her eyes, hoping that Elena will see the truth behind them.

"Just tell me what you have to do." Elena nodded.

"Elena, you're not gonna like it."

"Bonnie, I have to know!"

"We have to kill Tami's unborn baby."

"What?" Elena turned to look at Tami, who had fear in her eyes, but she didn't move. She didn't try to run. She didn't cry. She never made a sound. She stood there waiting for it to happen. Elena turned back to Bonnie. "She's compelled."

"Yeah. By me." Katherine sauntered around the table, looking very pleased with herself. "I got tired of hearing her voice, so I told her to shut it."

"No. Bonnie, we can't do this!" Elena pleaded. She never knew Tami very well and never had a very high opinion of her, but she was still a human being, who didn't deserve to have their child literally ripped away from her.

"What choice do I have, Elena? If there was any other way, don't you think I would have done that instead?"

"No!" Elena used her vampire speed to head straight for Tami. She knew that there would be consequences for her actions, but she also knew she had to get this girl away from here as fast as possible. She refused to stand by and watch an innocent girl be hurt, but before she could get anywhere near Tami she was knocked off her feet so fast that she got the wind knocked out of her before she hit her head on the ground.

Elena looked up to see Katherine smirking down at her. Katherine had her knees pinning down Elena's wrists and a hand clasped around her throat. "Did you miss me?" Elena groaned as she did everything in her power to throw Katherine off of her, but there was no point, Katherine would always beat her in strength. "Listen princess, you're not going to do anything to screw this up. You wanna be a martyr? Be my guest. Just don't do it when my ass is on the line."

Damon ran towards Katherine, ready to throw her off of Elena, but he was pushed into a tree by Kol. Kol yanked Damon off of the tree and secured his arms behind his back, angling them at an awkward position, making it worse by pulling his arms even further, almost snapping his arms in half. Damon screamed in pain; he thrashed as she attempted to flip Kol, but with no luck.

"Kol! That's enough!" Stefan yelled.

Kol relaxed some of the pressure he was putting on Damon's arms. Kol and Damon both looked in the direction of Stefan. Damon almost forgot that Stefan had been with the Originals this entire time instead of travelling the world on his own. "Stefan?"

Stefan appeared in front of Damon and Kol, smiling at his older brother. "How long has it been, brother? A few days since Thanksgiving?"

"You know, I'd give you hug, but…" Damon gestured to Kol who still had his arms locked behind his back.

Stefan chuckled. "I think I'll settle for a mental hug."

"Stefan, is it true? What they're saying?"

"Well, there's no way in hell I would let Klaus rip out a person's zygote if it wasn't."

Damon groaned, wondering why his life had to be so hard. It felt like every five minutes he had to look over his shoulder to see if someone was trying to stake him from behind. It was bad enough having to deal with the ancient vampires still in Mystic Falls. Now he has to deal with the Originals problems, which were unfortunately his problems since his life was connected to Klaus's.

"Okay. Is everyone on the same page now?" Caroline asked. "Do we all agree that we prefer living rather than dying?" Caroline scanned everyone's faces as they nodded back at her. "Great." Caroline turned back to Bonnie. "Bonnie, if you would please continue."

Bonnie turned back to the ingredients on the table and closed her eyes. She continued to chant the way she had been doing before they were interrupted. But as Bonnie continued to chant, the rest of the group was suddenly attacked by the tree branches. They had been sharpened just enough to pierce through a person's chest. It looked as if the trees were throwing the branches at them in the hopes that one of them would hit a vampire in the heart. Bonnie's eyes shot open as she heard screaming.

Stefan, Damon, Marcel, and the Originals each had a fairly large tree branch in their hands, swatting away the flying branches like they were pesky flies. Caroline, Katherine, and Elena were on their knees, hiding behind Klaus, Elijah, and Damon. Klaus, Elijah, and Damon refused to allow them to be in harms way, despite their protests.

Coming out of the shadows, the priestesses were surrounding them from every angle. They were trapped, there was no way out. As they crept closer, the branches came faster and multiplied in numbers, some manages to cut the vampires on their arms and legs. Sophie, Davina, and Bonnie used their magic to tree to push them back, or at least delay them. As the witches held the priestesses back, the branches began to slow down, only coming one at a time.

It seemed as if the priestesses had nearly given up, but Caroline saw one of them dive for Katherine, so she used her vampire speed to push Katherine out of the way. In doing this, she was allowing them to take her instead.

Klaus felt Caroline leave his side and sharply turned his head to see a priestess pull Caroline into the dark shadows. "NO!" Klaus felt his heart clench when he saw Caroline's blonde head disappear from the moonlight. He used his vampire speed to charge straight for the shadows. There was no way in hell he would lose her again, not this time. He would lose his mind if he lost Caroline twice in less than seven days. When he gets his hands on the priestess who dared to touch Caroline, he would rip them limb from limb, nerve by nerve; he would drag it out until her body was annihilated completely. If there were even any remnants of the body, he would use it as an example. He would preserve any remains to ensure that no one in the entire world ever dared to cross him. He would hang it in the middle of town and would kill anyone on the spot, who tried to remove it.

Klaus searched everywhere, but he couldn't find a single trace of another priestesses. His eyes turned golden yellow as the familiar purple veins appeared underneath his eyes. His fangs elongated to their full length, now revealing his true hybrid face. He screamed in fury, scouring the entire place for Caroline. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL BE IN YOUR DREAMS TO ENSURE EVERY DREAM IS A NIGHTMARE! I WILL BE IN YOUR HEAD TO ENSURE YOU QUESTION EVERY THOUGHT, DECISION, PERSON, AND EMOTION YOU COME ACROSS! I WILL HAVE YOU BEGGING ON YOUR KNEES FOR ME TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

Everyone was so stunned to see what had happened that they needed to replay the event several times in their mind to register what just happened. The branches had disappeared completely, so everything became deadly silent. Everyone continued to stare at the spot where the priestess, Caroline, and Klaus had disappeared. No one wanted to break the silence because they were too horrified by the events.

From behind, Damon was hit with a vervain dart, causing him to fall to his knees, allowing one of the priestesses to pull Elena into the shadows. The heavily dosed vervain dart forced Damon to close his eyes as he became unconscious. Elena screamed as she was taken. "Damon!"

Everyone sharply turned to see the lower half of Elena's body being pulled into the darkness. Stefan's eyes widened as he saw Elena disappear. "Elena!" He used his vampire speed to run into the darkness, but as he looked around he realized that there weren't even foot prints in the dirt. There were no sounds or evidence of anyone being there; it was as if they vanished out of thin air. "DAMN IT!" He turned back to rejoin the group, hanging his head in forlorn.

Bonnie looked at Stefan, her mouth was open because she was too afraid to ask if he found Elena. Stefan gave Bonnie an apologetic look and shook his head. Bonnie's jaw dropped, letting the news sink in. Stefan wrapped his arms around Bonnie, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She began to whimper as she imagined all the horrible things that could be happening to her best friends. "I can't, Stefan! I can't lose both of my best friends! I can't do this without them!" Stefan stroked her head as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

* * *

Klaus slowly walked back over to them from out of the darkness. He was there physically, but they weren't sure if he was there mentally or emotionally. He looked dazed like he had a crazy look in his eye. It was the same look he had after he killed his hybrids, except this was worse, much worse. There was so much darkness in his eyes, it was radiating throughout the cemetery. He refused to look anyone in the eye; he was so lost like he'd just lost a part of himself.

Everyone stared at Klaus, they kept their distance because they knew now would not be a good time to give him a hug. He was unstable and he'd never be completely himself again until they got Caroline back. They watched him scan each and every one of them, until his gaze finally landed on Katherine. Klaus's mind returned to the moment he saw Caroline being taken; he recalled seeing Katherine down on the ground as if Caroline had pushed her out of the way…Caroline threw herself in front of Katherine to protect her…The priestess was after Katherine _not _Caroline… if it wasn't for Katherine Caroline would be with him right now, instead of with those bloody priestesses… this was all Katherine's fault…

The anger inside Klaus's body was like venom spreading throughout a person's immune system; it wouldn't stop and he couldn't control it, he didn't want to. He didn't want to feel any warmth or happiness. He needed his demons to take over. He needed to the pain to consume him because he should've been able to save her, but he didn't. All Klaus saw was red as his eyes turned to a ferocious gold color and his fangs elongated, looking sharper than they've ever been before.

Everyone gasped when they saw the look in Klaus's eye as he gave Katherine a deadly stare. They all knew what was coming, but no one dared to defy him; they just continued to remain silent.

Klaus pounced on Katherine, opening his mouth wide to take a hearty bite out of her neck, but Elijah saw it coming was behind Klaus in seconds, using all his strength to try to pry him off of her. Elijah continued to pull on Klaus's shoulders as Klaus relentlessly snapped at the air, his fangs mere inches away from Katherine's skin. In a flash, Kol and Rebekah came to Elijah's aid, effectively ripping Klaus away from Katherine. The three of them had Klaus pinned to a tree with Rebekah holding onto his left arm, Kol on his right, and Elijah holding him down by the throat. Klaus snarled at them, breathing heavily as he attempted to throw them off and onto one of the tombs. He was so angry he nearly out powered all three of them, it took every ounce of their strength to contain him. "Don't you dare make the mistake of thinking I won't kill you all if you do not remove yourselves!"

"What is the matter with you?!" Elijah shouted. "You just tried to kill Katerina!"

"SHE IS THE REASON CAROLINE IS GONE!"

"Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think Katerina knows that?! You don't think she feels terrible about that?!"

"OF COURSE NOT! SHE CARES FOR NO ONE! Not even you, Elijah… now get out of my way." Klaus's voice became eerily quiet.

Elijah removed his grip on Klaus's throat and cupped his face in his hands. "Listen to me, brother. I give you my word we will help you find Caroline. We will find her and she will come back to you." Elijah thought he saw Klaus's eyes soften a bit, so he let a small smile slip past his lips.

Klaus continued to stare at Elijah for a moment, letting his eyes deceive his older brother before taking a chomp on his wrist, which Elijah was conveniently waving in front of his face. Elijah wailed in pain as he ripped his arm out of Klaus's mouth. Kol and Rebekah had to yank Klaus's head back to force him to let go. Kol and Rebekah each took one of his arms and tried to pin it behind his back to secure him, but he was too fast and too strong. He sent each of them flying in the opposite direction, colliding into one of the above ground tombs. Klaus ripped out of the cemetery so fast they could barely tell which direction he took off in.

* * *

Katherine sat up on her elbows when she was finally able to regain her focus again. She felt her heart pounding against her chest at the speed of light. She was an emotional mess; she was just one crack away from breaking down completely. She would have already, but she had no idea what she should feel. Should she be angry, sad, remorseful, or afraid? Maybe all of the above. The image of Klaus snapping his fangs in her face resurfaced. The last time she's ever been that afraid of Klaus was in 1492 when she arrived to Bulgaria and discovered that he murdered her entire family. She shivered as she pushed the memory out of her mind, not wanting to dwell on it any longer. She knew that it was her fault, but she also knew that she would make it up to Klaus. She would make it up to Caroline. She was not a screw up anymore. She was Katherine Pierce. She was not some damsel in distress who would cry and play the blame game.

Katherine looked across the cemetery to see Elijah on his knees, surrounded by everyone. They all had a concerned look on their faces, which made Katherine's heart stop. She scanned the area for Klaus, but he was nowhere to be found. She released a sigh of relief. This meant she was in the clear for now. She slowly got to her feet and approached the crowd surrounding Elijah. "Elijah?"

Everyone turned to face Katherine, looking at her like she was a fragile piece of glass that could shatter at any moment. Katherine did not like the way they were looking at her at all, but she didn't have the time to bitch at them. She needed to know what was going on with Klaus and Elijah.

Elijah got back to his feet and walked over to Katherine as everyone created a path for him to walk. He wrapped his arms around her back, squeezing her tightly as he closed his eyes, acting as if it was a dream that he could hold her right now. She returned his hug, losing herself in the warmth of his body, remembering how scared she was when she saw Klaus attack her. Elijah brought his lips to hers. Katherine opened her mouth widely, allowing his tongue access to invade her mouth. She desperately wished that they were alone as she felt his tongue glide over hers. They slowly broke apart, needing more of each other, but not having the time. "Are you alright, Katerina?"

Katherine nodded enthusiastically. "I'm fine! What about you? Are you hurt?" She looked him up and down to examine his body.

Elijah took both of her hands in his, keeping his eyes locked down on them. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine!" Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "Nik bit him!"

Elijah snapped his head to the side to scold her. "Rebekah!"

Katherine's jaw dropped as she stared at Elijah. He eyes dropped down to their hands, where she saw a red mark creeping out from under Elijah's sleeve. She clasped one hand around that hand and forced the sleeve up his arm, revealing the repugnant hybrid bite. "Elijah!"

Elijah immediately shoved his sleeve back down to conceal the bite. "It's fine. I'll be fine. It won't kill me." Elijah abruptly turned in the opposite direction, where Klaus had rushed out of there, and began speed walking, getting ready to take off.

Katherine pulled on his shoulder, forcing him to face her. "Elijah, wait! Drink the blood! Drink Klaus's blood!" She pointed to the vile of blood in Bonnie's hand.

Elijah shook his head. "No. We need it for the spell-"

"And there will be plenty more of it, once we find Klaus! Elijah, you will get through to him! I know you will! But you won't be able to if you're out of your mind! Please, Elijah!"

Elijah's gaze drifted from the vile of blood to Katherine's mournful eyes. It made his heart clench every time he saw that look; he had promised himself he would do everything he could to prevent those sad eyes from ever returning. He closed his eyes and nodded before extending his hand to Bonnie. Bonnie placed the vile in his hand, and Elijah took a swig of the blood. He looked down at the wound, sighing as it only healed a small fraction of the laceration. Elijah threw back the rest of the blood into his throat before cupping Katherine's face into his hands. "I need you to stay here with the Salvatores, the witches, Marcel, and Tami, while Rebekah, Kol, and I go out and look for Niklaus."

"What?! Elijah, no! I'm not-"

"I'm not asking, Katerina." Elijah eyed Kol and Rebekah and threw his head in the direction Klaus took. He kissed Katherine on the forehead before the three Originals disappeared.

* * *

Klaus continued to run until he found what he was looking for; he needed something fresh to sink his teeth into. He needed to hear the painful screams that he caused. He wanted to savor the blood in his mouth. He looked around the area, noticing he didn't recognize it, perhaps it was one of the human neighborhoods outside the French Quarter. He didn't travel outside the walls of his territory. Maybe it was a sign that he should imperialize. He would worry about it later, though, because he could hear the heartbeat of his victim. His head snapped to the right as he locked eyes with the older man, who was stupid enough to be taking a midnight stroll so close to a cemetery. _Easy pickings_, he thought. The man never even saw him coming because it was so dark, but Klaus could see him clear as day with his heightened vampire vision.

Klaus appeared right behind the man, not wasting a second before clasping a hand on his jaw and shoulder and piercing his neck with his own fangs. He bit down even further as he drank the sweet blood, feeling relief. He took all of his frustrations out on the man, drinking greedily as the image flashed into his mind. He fumed when he replayed the traumatic event into his mind, the uncontrollable anger making him bite down even more savagely than ever before. When the man was drained completely, Klaus unclamped his jaw from the man and watched his head tumble to the cement. He didn't know how he should feel about this; all he knew was that the only thing he felt was pain and rage.

* * *

Damon tightly squeezed his eyes before they slowly opened. Everything looked fuzzy until his eyes finally focused. He looked up to see the clear night sky, noticing that three quarters of the moon was shone. Was it the night of the full moon? His memory was still a little fuzzy. He slowly sat up. He felt like hell but he didn't know why. He turned to the side and saw Stefan smiling at him. Damon tried to move, but soon realized that was a bad idea. "What the hell happened?"

Stefan placed a hand on his shoulder. "You got hit by a vervain dart."

Damon placed a hand to his head as the memories started flooding back to him. "Damn priestesses… where's Elena?" Damon was still trying to remember one last detail about the whole ordeal, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. When he tried to remember, the image of Elena flashed into his mind.

Stefan just stared at Damon. He couldn't bring himself to be the one to tell Damon that the priestesses had stolen his girlfriend. After what happened with Klaus, he wanted to stall as long as possible. "Damon… maybe you should just relax."

Damon locked his eyes onto Stefan's. "You're being dodgy." he scanned Stefan's eyes for any hidden secrets. "Stefan, where is Elena?" The memory finally hit him. He felt the dart pierce his neck right before he heard Elena screaming his name. He remembered the agony he felt when there was nothing he could do to save her. He felt his heart constrict as the anger boiled inside, pushing out the pain of the vervain still inside his system. "Stefan! Where is Elena?!" He grabbed Stefan by his shirt.

Everyone watched Damon continue to scream at Stefan, affliction written all over his face.

"Damon, I'm so sorry," Stefan said as gently as he could. He hated himself so much for not being able to stop them. "Damon, we will get them back."

"What do you mean _them_?! Who else?"

"They took Caroline and Elena."

* * *

Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol ran as fast as they could, listening for any sounds that could lead them to Klaus. They ran past several trees as they searched a nearby forest. They ran past a nearby vampire hangout, spotting drunk vampires who were swimming in a public fountain. Klaus couldn't have been here, everyone was still alive. There wasn't a drop of blood in sight. The three Originals sharply turned their heads when they heard a faint scream in the distance. They looked at each other, immediately knowing who was causing the unbearable agony. They charged straight for the undisclosed location, mercilessly shoving anything that got in their way.

When they finally arrived, they watched the victim's head drop to the sidewalk with a crack, still rolling a few moments after the terrible fall. Their jaws dropped as he unceremoniously threw the remaining body to the ground, completely unaware of their presence. Klaus's chin was almost completely covered in red fluid, which was uncharacteristic of him because he was always so neat when he fed. His siblings knew that this was bad sole based on his actions before, but this was a whole new level of going over the edge, even for Klaus. They saw him turn to leave, but they pounced on him, pinning his body to the ground. Rebekah was on his left arm, Kol was on his right arm, while Elijah held his legs downs with one hand and the other pushed down on his chest.

Klaus screamed in animosity, thrashing in an attempt to fling them off of him. "Get off of me before I kill you!"

"Calm down!" Rebekah screamed. She looked down to the side to see the unattached head of her brother's latest victim. Her eyes widened when she recognized the face- the man from the hospital. She shook the thought out of her mind because they had bigger issues to deal with.

"Enough, Nik! If you keep thrashing we'll never get Caroline back!" Kol shouted.

Klaus immediately leveled his breathing at the sound of her name. He pictured her in his head. Her familiar blonde silky hair. Those bright blue eyes that made the world stop spinning. Her crazy, neurotic personality that had drawn him in in the first place and always left him with an insatiable desire for her. The smile that has everyone turning their head when she walks into a room. He was pulled out of his thought at the sound of Elijah's voice.

"Niklaus! If you felt anything for that woman, you will cease this foolishness and work with us! We are not your enemies! Be our brother! And we will help you save the best thing that has ever happened to this family! Caroline is not dead. It is not too late."

"And how can you be so certain?!"

"Because it's not just about Caroline; it's about this entire family. They're targeting _us_, not just her."Elijah noticed the genuine look in Klaus's stare; he rarely ever saw it unless Caroline was around. He would recognize it anywhere. He released his hold on Klaus's chest and legs before standing up. Kol and Rebekah saw it too and let go of their grasp on his arms, getting back to their feet. Elijah extended his hand to his younger brother. Klaus looked down at Elijah's hand before accepting it and allowing him to pull him to his feet. "Now that we have that settled. Are you going to bite me anytime soon?"

Klaus recalled the memory of biting into Elijah's arm. He remembered how angry he was. All he wanted was to feel pain. He wanted to push everyone he cared for away. He felt like his presence was a curse and they'd all be better off without him. He still blames himself for what happened, but he didn't want Elijah to hate him. He couldn't lose any more people. His siblings were the only things holding him together at this point. "Elijah, I-"

Elijah held his palm up to silence him. "There's nothing to apologize for. I don't hold you accountable. Besides we have some vampires to rescue." Elijah patted him on the back before they all raced out of there at supernatural speed.

* * *

The Originals slowed down when they were just a few steps away from the cemetery, and Rebekah took this opportunity to appear in front of Klaus. She placed her hands on his shoulders to force him to a halt.

Klaus gave her a confused look. "Rebekah, what are you doing?"

Rebekah wrapped her arms around her brother, squeezing him tightly as she pinned his arms to his side, barely giving him any wiggle room. Klaus was taken aback by his sister's profound affection, but he placed his head on her shoulder since she refused to allow him to move with his arms pinned down. He thought it was the least he could do after frightening her with his earlier actions. Rebekah closed her eyes, taking in the moment. She never wanted to fear her brother the way she had after Caroline was kidnapped. It was the first time in her life she actually wondered if he was going to kill her or not, even though he didn't have the white oak stake in his hand. It was the look in his eye that had spooked her. After what seemed like forever, she let go and cupped his face in her hands, searching his eyes. She flashed him a smile before firmly slapping his cheek hard enough to snap his head to one side.

Klaus's jaw dropped as he pressed his hand to his throbbing cheek, slowly turning to look at Rebekah with a bewildered expression. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Have you gone mad, Rebekah?!"

Rebekah looked at him smugly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"Yes! That bloody hurt! Do you want to test it out for yourself?!" Klaus raised one hand, ready to slap the blonde out of his sister's head.

Rebekah raised both of her hands to protect her face. "Truce! Truce! I was just checking if your humanity was on!"

Kol and Elijah snickered, relieved that things were starting to almost go back to normal.

Klaus looked at his sister with a hurt expression on his face. "Do you honestly think I'm that weak?"

"Of course not! But what am I supposed to think after what you just pulled?! Nik, I need my brother. And you need us now more than ever." Rebekah pleaded with her eyes.

Elijah pulled Kol and Rebekah in as the four of them shared a group hug. They all closed their eyes, not making a sound as they absorbed the familiar feeling that they hadn't experienced in centuries. No one would ever admit it, but these were one of the moments they craved more than anything.

* * *

Damon's eyes turned red as he lunged for Katherine, but Stefan and Marcel held him back. He snarled as he tried to throw them off. He imagined what he would do to Katherine once he got his hands on her; he knew how much older she was than him, but he didn't care. Dying would have been worth getting the chance to stab her in the heart with a wooden stake- even if it was just a small chance. "Get off of me! This is all her fault! Everything is always Katherine's fault!" Damon shot daggers in Katherine's direction with his eyes. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, ready to counter whatever attack her threw at her.

Stefan twisted Damon's arm in an attempt to calm him down, which released a scream of pain from his mouth. Stefan grunted when Damon continued to wrestle with him and Marcel. "Damon, stop! Okay, yes. Katherine is a mean, vindictive little bitch! But what happened was _not _her fault!"

Damon felt his anger surge up into his throat. He furrowed his brows at Stefan. "Of course it's her fault, Stefan! Everything is Katherine's fault! I remember _everything_ that happened! She's the reason why we lost Caroline! She's the reason why Elena's not here! They were after _her_!"

Stefan placed one hand on Damon's chest; he could feel Damon's heartbeat pounding rapidly against his chest, knowing exactly how much this was tearing him up inside. "We will get Caroline and Elena back. But we're not going to be able to do that if Elijah is too busy tearing you limb from limb. Killing Katherine is not the answer. Pin pointing their location is."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Klaus approached the group with Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol right behind him. His attention landed on Katherine once again, remembering how angry he was with her. The urge to kill her had taken over before, despite his better judgment. He had known it wasn't entirely her fault, but he needed someone to blame so he wouldn't have to turn it all onto himself. He knew there was nothing he could say that would ever make up for what he had almost done, so he just turned away from her.

Katherine was shocked by the look he'd given her; it was almost as if it was an unspoken apology, which she would take any day, but she knew an unspoken apology from her would not be enough. "Klaus, I'm sorry." She saw his ear twitch when she spoke, but he refused to look at her, which did not satisfy her. She needed something, anything to let her know that she was in his good graces again. "Klaus, I'm so sorry. If I could go back and switch places with her, I would." She could see him start to turn his head, but Damon's voice cut him off.

"I don't remember you ever apologizing to me for letting Elena get taken away!" Damon shouted. He continued to struggle against Stefan and Marcel, who were still holding him back.

Katherine sharply turned her head to look at Damon. "Why would I do that? It's not like anyone's going to miss Elena."

Damon screamed as he thrashed violently, willing to try anything to get closer to Katherine. He finally calmed down when he noticed Klaus giving him a deadly stare. "What are you looking at?"

Klaus's mind flashed back to the memory of him and Caroline lying down on their bed when she'd told him about what Damon and Elena had wanted to do on Thanksgiving. Klaus kept his face stoic until his anger finally boiled over, causing him to lunge at Damon, but Stefan knew that look all too well, so he dove in front of Damon, allowing Klaus to pierce his own heart. Klaus had his hand inside of Stefan's chest as he pinned Stefan over Damon, who had his back up against a tree. Klaus's eyes widened when he realized what Stefan had done. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"What are _you _doing?! Damon didn't do anything!" Stefan choked out. Klaus refused to loosen his grip around his heart. Stefan breathed heavily as he looked from Klaus's crazed eyes to the hand that was still lodged into his chest. "Klaus, please; you're killing me."

Klaus looked down to his hand that was wrapped around Stefan's heart. "Damon has done nothing… are you saying that it was nothing when Damon tried to send my siblings and I away?" Stefan's eyes widened a small fraction, as if he knew exactly what Klaus was talking about. Klaus could feel Stefan's heart beat pick up. "You knew and said nothing! You are a traitor, Stefan!" He squeezed Stefan's heart even tighter.

Stefan groaned in pain as his hand shot up to Klaus's wrist. "Klaus… I'm your friend."

"Wrong, Stefan! You are neither loyal, nor a comrade. You are _nothing _to me. Your brother will die… and so will you." A dark smile appeared on Klaus's face, before his gaze dropped down to Stefan's heart. Stefan's eyes widened when he saw the dark expression on Klaus's face. He was going to do it. Klaus has completely lost his mind. He was going to die.

"NO!" Damon cried.

Stefan screamed in anguish when he felt Klaus's fingers pierce his heart even deeper. He continued to scream as he tightly shut his eyes, waiting for his lights to go out. Suddenly, he felt the pain slightly dissolve after hearing Rebekah's voice.

"NIK, NO!" Rebekah had her hands clasped firmly around her brother's wrist.

Klaus tried to push her away, but she refused to move. "Enough, Rebekah! You'll find a new boyfriend soon enough. Preferably, someone who's more trustworthy." He turned his attention back on Stefan. He was about to pull his heart out, but Rebekah slapped him across the face with the back of her hand this time. Klaus's head snapped to the side again, but this time he just turned to glower at Rebekah. "I let you get away with that the first time…"

"Nik, please!" Rebekah took Klaus's free hand in her own. "Don't kill Stefan!"

"And why shouldn't I? He's a traitor, after all. He will _always _choose Damon and Elena over us. Why not, Rebekah?"

"…Because he's your friend. He's my friend. He's Caroline's friend."

Klaus shook his head. "If he were our friend, he would not continue to stand by Damon and Elena… I'm sorry, Rebekah." He lightly tugged on Stefan's heart. "Good-bye, Stefan-"

"Nik!" Rebekah dug her nails into his skin. "I love him… I'm still in love with Stefan!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger... Sorry, guys. I love cliff hangers. But on the bright side, there's a new update tomorrow! But in the mean time, you can let out your cliff hanger frustrations by leaving a review! Would Klaus really kill Stefan? Did you like dark Klaus? What do you think of Caroline and Elena being kidnapped? Are you excited that Damon and his witty remarks are back? Let me know in a review ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who read/review/fave/follow! You guys are awesome!**

**Follow me on tumblr at KlausIsMyEverything**


	20. Unspoken Words

**A/N- Hey, guys! I'm really happy that you enjoyed chapter 19! I really enjoyed writing it as well and love dark Klaus! Thank you again for your reviews! Your words of encouragement really help me write better so you guys need to give yourselves a pat on the back!**

* * *

Klaus turned his head to the side, seeing tears roll down Rebekah's cheeks as she pleaded with her eyes. He felt his heart clench as her words echoed in his ears. _I'm still in love with Stefan_. His mind drifted to the memory of Caroline. How much he loves her and how he would do anything for her. He couldn't begin to imagine how terribly he was frightening his sister at the moment. Rebekah's whimpers snapped him out of his daze and he looked down to see his hand still lodged inside of Stefan's chest. He breathed heavily as he stared down at it, not believing what he was trying to do. He tore his hand out of Stefan's chest, causing Rebekah to scream. She released a sigh of relief when she saw Klaus's hand covered in blood- empty. He looked down in shame. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Rebekah leaped into her brother's arms, squeezing his neck with all her might. "Thank you." She let one last tear fall before ambushing Stefan with an equally fierce hug. "Stefan! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Me too," Stefan choked out. "Rebekah… you're kind of breaking my back." Rebekah's hug was crushing him so hard that if he were human, she would have paralyzed him.

Rebekah immediately released her hold on him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" She noticed his face light up again.

Stefan gave her a genuine small. "I'm good. I'm _really _good, Rebekah." Her earlier words resounded in his mind. _I'm still in love with Stefan_. He stared down at her lips as he moved closer. Rebekah followed his line of vision, realizing what he was about to do. The swift pounding of her heart felt exhilarating as she anticipated the touch of his lips against hers. Stefan slipped his fingers through her blonde locks, holding on to the back of her head as he brought her lips to his own. He felt a familiar rush radiate throughout his entire body, a feeling he hasn't felt since the 20's. It was as if nothing had ever changed; he was still "the ripper," Rebekah was the mysterious blonde he had fallen in love with. They were crazy and madly in love; they were going to spend the rest of eternity with each other, doing whatever felt right with no disregard for any of the consequences.

Rebekah opened her mouth wide as she breathed heavily into Stefan's mouth. She felt him glide his tongue even deeper into her mouth. She remembered these kisses all too well; she felt "the ripper," in him take over. He didn't hesitate, he just took what he wanted and never apologized for it. She loved the taste of him and didn't want it to end, but she reluctantly pulled away when she felt eyes burning onto them. When they broke away, they saw Damon looking shocked. Rebekah was not in the mood to hear what Damon had to say, but she knew it was inevitable. "Well, what the bloody hell are you staring at?"

Damon raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you guys were…"

"Well, now you do, so I don't want to hear any smart remarks from you because the next time Nik wants to kill you. I might let him."

Damon turned to Klaus, who was giving him a stoic look. He had no idea what Klaus was thinking, but either way he didn't feel the same around him, not yet. He stepped behind Stefan and Rebekah. "Look. Can we just find the girls already?"

Everyone nodded and motioned to surround the witches.

Klaus stopped Stefan and Rebekah, letting everyone go in front of them. "Stefan…"

"It's alright." Stefan squeezed his shoulder. "We've all been there. Listen, if you really want to make it up to me, you can try_ not _to kill Damon. He's in the same boat. He'll do whatever it takes to find Elena; you can trust him."

"Stefan, I wouldn't trust Damon to not throw an underage drinking party at my house… but I trust you with Caroline's life."

* * *

The vampires and Tami formed a circle around the witches, intently listening to their instructions. The night was silent as they spoke, creating an eerie feeling.

"We can do a locator spell," Sophie explained. "We're going to need a map, but we can buy one at a nearby convenience store. There's one a few miles down. Once we find their location, Bonnie will cast the spell, so we'll be able to destroy the priestesses. Is everyone clear on the plan?" She scanned each face as they nodded to her. "Good. Let's move out."

Everyone turned around to move in the direction of their cars.

Damon looked up at the night sky to see the full moon shining in the night sky. "That's weird."

"What is?" Sophie followed his line of sight, noticing the bright white moon. "Sometimes when the full moon is approaching, the moon can look full. It's just your eyes playing tricks on you. Don't worry. We still have a few more days."

* * *

Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, Sophie, Davina, and Bonnie walked into the store, while everyone else was forced to stay in the car on lookout duty, despite valiant efforts from certain individuals. They headed straight for the maps and grabbed the first one they saw before marching over to the cashier.

"Wait a second!" Bonnie called.

"What?!" Klaus complained, grunting as they stopped.

Bonnie held up a pair of black leather gloves. "We'll need these." She began tossing a pair to each one of them.

"Need them for what?" Katherine began analyzing the accessory as if it was a ticking time bomb.

"Well, we know that the priestesses can make you go insane if you have any skin contact with them, so I think it's better to be safe than sorry." Bonnie took the remaining pairs of leather gloves and threw them on the counter in front of the cashier. Everyone followed and dumped their gloves next to the growing pile.

* * *

Caroline shifted in her position, feeling pain radiate throughout her body. Her lids slowly opened, the world looking blurred until her eyes came into focus and she saw Elena tied to a chair right next to her. Caroline gently lifted her head, feeling a throbbing sensation in her head. It hurt so much to just move, but she pulled through when she remembered what happened. The images came flooding back. Katherine. Priestesses. Klaus…Oh, God. Klaus. He must be freaking out. She had to get back to him before he did something stupid…Or something even more stupid than the situation he's probably already gotten himself into. "Elena!" she whispered. She could see Elena's head roll back before she sat up to look Caroline in the eye.

"Caroline?" Elena groaned as she felt her own head throb in pain. "What's going on?" She tugged at the rope that was burning into her skin. She moaned when the ropes refused to relinquish their hold on her wrists. "Caroline, what is this?"

"I don't know." Caroline began tugging on her own ropes. "Klaus and Damon are probably turning the entire world upside down, trying to find us."

Caroline and Elena were caught off guard when a door, which they were completely unaware of, swung open, creating a loud _boom_. They saw a tall figure wearing a white robe with the hood shielding their face. The figure brought their hand up to their hood, unveiling their concealed identity. They jumped in their seats as they locked eyes with Marie Laveau, who was flashing them a dark smile. How _pleasant_. That was not creepy at all, nope not in the least bit.

The dead priestess approached them, looking very pleased with herself. "Don't bother trying to break your bonds. It's not possible. Both of you were injected with vervain while you slept. And don't try to call for help. None of your friends will hear you. The only one who will hear your screams will be me, or the priestesses. And we would prefer to _not _hear your grievances."

Caroline flashed the priestess a tight-lipped smile. "Thanks for the motivation. I'll make sure to scream my head off once you leave. I'll be disappointed if your irritated reaction is a letdown." Caroline raised her brows in defiance.

Marie Laveau growled at them. "Don't even think about it. If you scream, I'll have this room spelled so I don't have to listen to your voices. Or better yet, I'll keep you quiet by shoving a piece of cloth soaked with vervain into your mouth. Then, I'll take a picture and send it to your boyfriend. I'm sure he will enjoy that." She smirked at Caroline, causing her to sneer back.

"What do you want from us? And by that, I don't just mean me and Elena. I mean, why are you after my family? Why won't you leave us alone?!"

Marie Laveau narrowed her eyes when she heard the word _Elena._ "Who is Elena?"

"That would be me." Elena tried to move one of the hands that was still strapped to the arm of her chair. Marie Laveau hovered over Elena and extended her hand to cup her face.

"Don't touch her!" Caroline screamed desperately, causing Elena to flinch her head away before Marie Laveau could make skin contact.

Marie Laveau continued to scan Elena's face, looking for any signs that could distinguish her from Katherine. She sharply turned her head toward Caroline. "You lie! This is Katherine!" She pointed a finger at Elena.

"What do you want with Katherine anyway?" Caroline asked. "She didn't even do anything to you! I mean, yeah, she attacked you- but you got the best of her. Congrats. You won! Move on!"

"It was never about revenge, Caroline…" She began nonchalantly pacing around the room. Caroline and Elena followed her with their eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to create my own master race… this should probably sound familiar to you, right, Caroline? I mean your boyfriend did try to sire his own race of abominations, but that dream sadly failed when his blood bag ran dry…" Caroline and Elena looked at each other, wondering how long this woman has been watching over them. "The difference is that instead of just creating my race. I want it to basically be the only race… well, the most powerful race, that is. I want to eliminate any race that poses a threat. That includes vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches, and vampire hunters… maybe even doppelgangers. The priestesses will rise up and control the humans." Caroline and Elena's mouths dropped; they were completely abhorred to hear this woman speak. This was complete insanity. There is no way in hell this woman could eliminate nearly the entire supernatural species.

"You'll never do it!" Caroline remonstrated.

"Oh, but thanks to Katherine…I will. You see, I wasn't sure if she was still alive, but then I saw her here in New Orleans after I was resurrected. And I saw her conversing with none other than the Original family themselves. Which gave me an idea for a plot to make the priestesses the supreme race. The Original family had connections with vampires, werewolves, witches, and anything else you could possibly think of. The Originals already have plenty of those creatures under their control, so I knew that if I came after Katherine, I had no doubt they would sacrifice anything to get her back."

"And what about Kol?!" Caroline said. "You didn't have to hurt him."

"Ah. Yes. The youngest Mikaelson son. It was just too tempting to resist. I actually hadn't planned on assaulting him that night, but he was just so intoxicated… I couldn't help myself." She flashed Caroline a twisted smile.

"You bitch!" Caroline attempted to launch herself forward, but was held down by her restraints. "I hope they kill you painfully!"

"Caroline." Elena gave her a worried look, so Caroline just glared at the priestess.

Marie Laveau crouched down in front of Caroline's chair, meeting her gaze at eye level. "I suggest you save your voice for when you watch me kill your entire family. I assume you would want to scream at your loudest during that time." She flashed Caroline a wry smile when she became deadly silent. "And save your prayers…" She straightened her body before turning around and walking to a table in a dark corner. Caroline and Elena were straining to see what she was doing over there.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

The priestess pulled out a lighter from her white robe and ignited a few dark red leaves, causing smoke to emit from them. "As long as these herbs burn, they will conceal the two of you from being found, should your friends try to use a locator spell."

"And what are you gonna do to us? Kill us?"

"Of course not. The two of you serve a much larger purpose than that. It would be such a waste to dispose of the two of you before you could be of any use to me."

"And what use would that be?"

"You're going to draw out the Originals so I can end the vampire race."

"And how are you going to do that if they can't find us, smart one?" Caroline saw Marie Laveau's jaw tick when she raised her voice at her.

She took a few steps back toward Caroline. "They will find you when I _want _them to find you. Rest assured, Caroline. They will come for you, eventually. And when they do, they will fall victim to the booby traps that my sisters are currently setting up…" Caroline was so furious that she bared her fangs at the old woman, hissing. Marie Laveau leaned in closer to Caroline's face, bending down. "That's adorable. Did your boyfriend teach you that face?" Caroline began snapping her teeth at her, nearly nipping her nose. Marie Laveau stumbled backward, taken off guard by Caroline's bold actions. "Well, at least now I know what Niklaus sees in you."

Caroline flashed her a tight-lipped smile. "You're not going to touch him, or any of my friends or family."

Elena had a nervous expression on her face, wondering if the priestess would kill them for Caroline's actions.

Marie Laveau gave her a sympathetic look. "Caroline, I'm going to kill them. And you're going to tell me everything you know about the location of the white oak stake."

"I want you tell me about this Ku Klux Klan group. I know you can't really be a part of it. They commit hate crimes against African Americans. And I did some research on you. I know you're half white, but you're _also _half African American."

The old woman raised her brows, expressing how impressed she was. "You're a clever girl, Caroline Forbes… you're right. This whole façade." She gestured to the white robe hanging on her body. "It was a way to cover up what we really were. There is no Ku Klux Klan group in New Orleans. We just said that so no one would realize what we really were. But it also attracted ignorant racists to us, who were willing to die for their cause. So who were we to deny them that right?"

"You _killed _them?"

"Kill is such a strong word… I prefer 'sacrifice.'"

"…You turned them into vampires?"

"Precisely. Now." She reached into her robe and pulled out a pair of white gloves and slipped them on. Caroline and Elena's eyes widened, afraid of what would happen next. "I need to find the white oak stake. So, Caroline. Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Caroline gulped. "I don't know anything."

Marie Laveau firmly wrapped a hand around her jaw, pushing her head up so Caroline could see her towering over her. "Do not play dumb with me. You blood sucking strumpet! I know Niklaus shared the white oak stake's location with you! Now where is it?!"

Caroline whimpered as she pressed her fingers into her skin. "He didn't tell me anything, I swear! He thought it was safer if I didn't know!" She could feel Marie Laveau's hold loosen, slightly. "And if I did know, I wouldn't tell you squat."

Marie Laveau backed away from Caroline, pondering what she had said. It made sense. Niklaus was not an idiot, so of course he would try to outsmart anyone who posed a threat to the people he cared for. Her eyes flicked back over to the brunette sitting in the other chair. "What about you, Katerina? I'm sure Elijah has shared this secret with you."

"I already told you! I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena."

"And you were always very sneaky. Some things just don't change, do they?" She crouched down in front of Elena. "Katherine, where is the white oak stake?"

"She doesn't know!" Caroline reproached. "Elijah doesn't even know."

The priestess straightened herself as she walked back over to Caroline. "Elijah wouldn't just give up the stake without knowing where it was going."

"It's called trust. You should try it some time."

"Very well, then. I will wait until Niklaus arrives." She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

* * *

Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, Bonnie, Sophie, and Davina slid back inside the white van to rejoin the others, many of whom were quite bored while they waited for them to return.

"Bonnie got you guys some presents!" Katherine spontaneously threw a pair of leather gloves at each person in the vehicle.

"Gloves?" Kol pinned the winter gear with two fingers as if it was the most repugnant thing he's ever seen.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna live or not?!" Kol slowly nodded his head with a confused look. "Then put them on!" Everyone quickly slipped the glove over their hands. Bonnie pulled out the map that they had just purchased and unrolled it on the floor. "Okay, I need a personal object from Caroline or Elena." She stuck her hand out, waiting for someone to give her something that belonged to either of her best friends.

Klaus wrapped his hand around the golden cross dangling from his neck. He snapped it off and placed it in Bonnie's hand. "She gave it to me for my birthday." He felt a pang in his heart; just the thought of Caroline could bring him to his knees.

Damon looked down at the cross Bonnie was chanting with and looked at Klaus. "Why? Was the cross meant to be ironic?" he teased. "You know… because you're like Satan, but she buys you a cross…"

Klaus gave him a blank stare, clearly not amused. "What's wrong, Damon? Are you feeling insecure about your relationship with Elena?" Klaus smirked when he wiped the smug look off of Damon's face.

"What are you talking about? Of course not. Elena loves me. What more could I ask for?"

"She may love you. But that doesn't mean you'll succeed at your relationship. I mean, I find it interesting that you don't have anything of Elena's on you at the moment."

Damon sat up straight as he stared at Klaus. "I never said I didn't have anything that belonged to Elena. You just beat me to it." Damon flashed him a tight-lipped smile.

All of a sudden, Bonnie's eyes shot up as an image flashed through her mind and Klaus's cross necklace landed on a specific location on the map. "I know where they are…Well, kind of. It's somewhere underground. They're in a dark room. I could see everything Caroline was seeing."

"What did you see?!" Klaus was doing everything to try to contain himself. He was so anxious to get to Caroline as soon as possible.

"Caroline and Elena are strapped to a chair. They haven't been hurt yet, so that's a good sign."

"Where are they?!" Klaus and Damon yelled.

"Do you know a place in New Orleans that's like an underground cellar?" Bonnie drew a circle on the map with her finger, surrounding the spot where Klaus's necklace had pierced.

Sophie studied the map, trying to remember what was so familiar about the area. She searched her entire brain until it finally hit her. "Oh, my God." Everyone sharply turned to look at Sophie, waiting for an explanation. "My mother used to tell me stories about this place. Where priestesses would come together to pool their magic together. According to legend, if an outsider walks into that cellar… they don't come out, _ever_." There was an eerie silence amongst the group.

"Well, that's encouraging," Damon quipped.

"Well, it doesn't matter because we have a secret weapon," Davina pointed out. "Now that we have their location, Bonnie can cast the spell and we will have the upper hand against the priestesses." Everyone looked out the window as the vehicle came to a halt. The St. Louis cemetery shone in the moonlight. "There's no time to waste."

* * *

"Caroline, what are we gonna do?" Elena was shifting in her seat, turning her head in every direction, searching the room with her eyes. The room was almost pitch black; the only illumination in the room was emitting from outside the window. The moonlight beams were shining on the back of their heads.

Caroline could smell the smoke coming from the herbs that had been ignited. She knew if they had any hope of surviving this, they had to put it out. The others would be able to launch a sneak attack without the priestesses ever suspecting a thing. She could do this. Besides, she was not going to just sit around and wait for them to rescue her and Elena. There was something she could do and God help anyone who stood in her way. "Elena, I have an idea."

Elena focused on Caroline. "What is it?"

Caroline nodded her head in the direction of the smoking herbs. "You see those herbs?"

"Yeah?"

"She said as long as those herbs burn, they won't be able to find us. We have to put them out." Caroline began tugging at the ropes.

"But they shot us up with vervain. Plus, the ropes are soaked in it."

Caroline paused. "Elena, have you still been taking vervain?"

Elena's eyes flicked back to Caroline's, understanding watch she was implying. "Yeah. Have you?"

Caroline nodded before her fangs elongated. "These priestesses are not very good at tying ropes." She analyzed one of the knots constricting her wrist. "All I have to do is tear one rope and it will come undone." She chomped down, watching the rope unravel and then slipped her wrist out from under it, hissing when the vervain burned her skin. Elena gaped at her, she would have been scratching in head in confusion if she could move her arms. She watched Caroline repeat the motion with her other wrist, making it look like it was as easy as reciting her ABC's. Caroline was barely even burned by the vervain, using careful precision with every bite.

"Why are you so good at this? And how do you know so much about knots?"

Caroline smirked at her as she placed her hands on her hips, standing in front of Elena. "Don't you remember? I was a girl scout. I still have my knot tying badge at my mom's house. I told you, you should've joined." Caroline bared her fangs and bit down on Elena's restraints, akin to her earlier motions on her own.

Elena giggled. "Okay. The next time you tell me to do something, I'll make sure to listen." She whimpered when she slowly dragged her hand out from under the ropes, feeling the vervain graze her skin.

"Okay. Remember that we have to slip back into the ropes so they don't suspect anything. She might change her mind and kill us." Elena nodded. Caroline and Elena walked over to the table, looking down at the smoking herbs. "Is there any water or something?" They both scanned the room, unfortunately there were no leaking pipes, or pipes at all. They weren't even sure there was indoor plumbing in this facility. What if the priestesses needed to use the bathroom? Do you need to use the bathroom after you've been resurrected from the dead? Caroline shook the thoughts from her mind. "You know what? That's okay. I mean, the human body is like 70% water, right?"

Elena gave Caroline a confused look. "Yes… _why_?"

Caroline used her fangs to pierce the skin on her wrist, opening a vein and letting the blood drip onto the smoking red leaves.

Elena clasped her hand around Caroline's arm. "Caroline!" She whispered.

"What? What do you want me to do, Elena? Spit in it? Do you want to take turns spitting on some leaves until the smoke disappears? I'm sure that will go over well."

Elena reluctantly removed her hold on Caroline's arm, watching the blood continue to drip onto the herbs. "I'm worried. I highly doubt that those priestesses will give us anything to eat while we're in here. And you should save your strength."

When the smoke subsided, Caroline replaced her arm back at her side and smiled at her friend. "Don't worry. Now that the others can find us, it won't be long now. Trust me, Damon is probably scouring the Earth for you right now." Elena smiled, remembering how endearing it was whenever Damon was being over-protective. "And believe me, Klaus is a maniac when it comes to the people he loves."

Elena's smile dropped when she heard Klaus's name. "Caroline, don't you see it? This is all Klaus's fault we're in this mess." Caroline felt as if Elena had just pierced her heart with a stake soaked in vervain. She gaped at her, unable to believe that she would bring this up now. "Klaus gave Silas the cure. He helped him bring down the veil because he wanted Kol back. We wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't been so selfish!"

"That's enough, Elena. I don't want to hear it!" Caroline clenched her fists as she breathed heavily, trying to keep herself from slapping Elena across the face. "If he hadn't done what he did, you never would have gotten Jeremy back. I know you don't regret that, so don't act all high and mighty. He just did the thing you never had the guts to do."

Elena was taken aback by Caroline's words; she couldn't believe she was hearing these things. "Oh, my God, Care. You're turning into one of them! Don't you hear yourself? This isn't you! Can't you see what they're doing to you?!"

Caroline was appalled. "And why would you assume that that's a bad thing?! Because they're not afraid to defy Miss. Elena Gilbert? They're not constantly putting you up on a pedestal and submitting to your every beck and call?! Because they're not relentlessly walking on egg shells, so they don't hurt your feelings or offend you?! Or is it because they look at you like you're dirt and make me feel like I'm actually worth something?!"

Elena placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "Caroline, listen to me. They are liars and manipulators and they're selfish and pure evil." She stared into Caroline's blue eyes, searching for any signs that what she said had gotten through. She saw Caroline give her a small smile as she removed Elena's hands from her shoulders.

"Elena, back in high school, people used to say the same about me, and _more_…" Caroline brushed past Elena as she walked over to the other side of the room, refusing to look at her.

Elena turned around to stare at Caroline's back. "Caroline, I thought we were past this whole jealousy thing."

Caroline sharply turned on her heel and walked up to Elena. "_I _am past it, Elena. I past it a long time ago. You are the one who can't get past the fact that you're no longer the golden girl of Mystic Falls high. This is the real world, Elena. And I think you're still having a hard time comprehending that not everyone is going to fall in love with you and get on their knees to worship you!"

"Okay. That's it! When we get out of here, I'm taking you back to Mystic Falls with us. The Originals are poisoning you! You're not allowed to see them anymore!" Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

Caroline's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. This was insane. She couldn't keep Caroline away from her family even if she wanted to. She was so angry. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You cannot tell me who I can and can't spend time with!"

"This is for your own good, Caroline."

"I won't go!"

"Then I'll have Damon take you by force."

"You think holding me hostage in Mystic Falls will keep me there?! Klaus? Kol? Rebekah? Elijah? Katherine? They'll come for me. And they will burn the town to the ground before they leave. And what about Stefan? He won't let you do it, either."

"I'm sure Bonnie can find a spell to erase a person's memory." Caroline's heart dropped at the thought of losing her family forever. "They'll have no memory of you. No reason to come back to Mystic Falls. Then all our lives can go back to normal."

Caroline pounced on Elena, driving her back into the wall as she crushed her throat with one hand. Elena's eyes widened, feeling paralyzed under Caroline's fierce grip. "Don't you _ever _threaten them! Cross me again and I'll kill you." She looked into Elena's terrified brown eyes, feeling a bit guilty she released her grip, causing Elena to gasp for unneeded air.

Elena released a sigh of relief and brought one hand up to her sore throat, gently rubbing it. "I see Klaus is rubbing off on you."

"Seriously, Elena. You are walking on eggshells, right now." Caroline faced the wall with her back to Elena.

"I just can't believe this. You don't honestly believe his whole nice-guy act, Care. You know the things he's done. What he's capable of. He hasn't changed at all."

"What nice-guy act? Klaus doesn't pretend to be someone he's not. He doesn't hide his true self from me or anybody else. He embraces who he is and what he is. And I love that about him."

Elena raised her brows. "So he shows you the kind of monster he is every day and you still don't run screaming in the other direction? You take him as he is. You love him for everything he is. It doesn't bother you?"

"Does what bother me? Sure, he's a huge ass sometimes, but that's just because he thinks he's hilarious, so I forgive him when he's mean to me. And he's a crazy gigantic control freak, but hey look at me. I'm the neurotic control freak, remember? And yeah, he kills people when he feels it's necessary, but none of us have any room to judge, especially not you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You killed Kol and Finn."

"He killed Aunt Jenna!"

"The point is, we've all done things we're not proud of."

"No. Those things are _not _the same thing. Jenna was innocent. And Kol and Finn-"

"What? Finn was like you! He hated hurting people." Elena became silent. "But you wouldn't have known that. No. Because you were too busy enjoying the fact that the Originals were linked. And Kol? What did he die for? He was trying to save the world because you were too busy crying over the fact that your life was over. You just couldn't handle being a vampire, so you just had to drag the rest of us down with you. So don't you dare stand there and act like your actions were justified."

Elena turned around to face the opposite wall. "So what now? You're just gonna turn your back on your friends now that you're the Vampire Queen of New Orleans? Isn't this what you've always wanted? To reign over your own kingdom? To have complete control over your subjects? To have people worship you as a goddess? Congrats, Caroline. You're finally getting what you've always wanted. Too bad you had to sell your soul to get it."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Elena. It was never about the power, or the money, or the expensive gifts. I didn't choose Klaus because of the material things he could offer me. It was what he offered in his heart. He opened me up to so many things that I would have missed entirely if we hadn't met. I realized that I needed someone who wouldn't judge me, or be upset if I had one of my hissy fits. Someone who wouldn't feel emasculated if I tried to take control of everything. Someone who would challenge me every day of my eternity, never letting me settle for anything less than I deserved. Someone who I could learn from and could learn from me."

Elena turned back around to see Caroline staring back at her. She sighed, feeling her heart melt as she heard the love and passion in Caroline's voice.

Caroline continued. "Someone who is passionate in everything that he does. Someone who never does _anything_ at half speed. Someone who was nearly destroyed by the world, but kept on fighting. Someone who makes me strong and reminds everyday how lucky he is to have me. Someone who is easily consumed by darkness, but at the same time he is consumed by boundless passionate love… someone like me." Caroline felt sweet relief. She had wanted to get that off her chest for some time now, but she didn't know how to say it to her friends. At least Elena can give them the gist of it because she was not about to repeat that monologue to them.

Elena knew there was no point in denying it anymore. "Caroline, are you really in love with Klaus?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! A big chapter is coming up! Reviews are amazing!**


	21. Mission Impossible

**A/N- Hey, guys! ****It makes me really happy that your guys have been enjoying the recent chapters! Was I right about the "OMG" moments? And don't worry there's plenty more to come! And I'm sensing that the "Elena haters" enjoyed the last chapter! That's good! Because that was for you guys! **

* * *

Everyone stared intently at Bonnie as she arranged the ingredients on the table, preparing to attempt the spell once again. Hopefully this time it would go without a hitch; they couldn't afford any more interruptions or surprise attacks. Rebekah was holding Tami right next to the table, who would have been whimpering if Katherine hadn't compelled her to keep her mouth shut. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she anticipated the moment when her unborn child would be yanked from her abdomen.

Klaus pulled his golden cross necklace over his head, returning it to its original position around his neck. He wrapped his hand around the cross, remembering the moment he shared with Caroline inside the church. He smiled to himself as he pictured the way she had looked at him. She had complete adoration and lust in her eyes. He was certain that if they hadn't been sharing the room with several other people at the moment, she would have let him take her right then and there, despite the irony of being in a church. _What am I doing? A memory isn't enough. I need to see her face_. He thought.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it up to see Caroline's stunning smile. His heart clenched, seeing how beautiful she looked in this photo. He remembered the day he took it. It was their first day in New Orleans together; he had teased her the entire day, snapping pictures of her every five seconds. She'd gotten so irritated with him that she nearly smashed his camera. He was so glad that he didn't let her.

Damon looked over to see Klaus staring at a picture of Caroline inside his wallet. He raised his eyebrows. He didn't think Klaus was the sentimental type. He didn't even believe that Klaus gave a damn about Caroline. He knew they were screwing around, but he didn't really believe in their "relationship." He wasn't as big of a hater as Elena was, but it wasn't like he would ever give them his blessing either.

Katherine turned her head to see Damon stare at Klaus, while Klaus was staring at a picture of Caroline. She knew that Klaus wasn't blind, he had to have known that Damon was watching him, so she was confused as to why he hadn't snapped Damon's neck already. She decided to have some fun with Damon, so she tip-toed behind him, careful not to make any sounds that would set him off early. She leaned her lips close to his ear before whispering. "Boo."

Damon jumped when he heard someone whispering, abnormally close to his ear. He whipped his head around to see Katherine smirking at him. He scowled at her. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get us both killed?" He whispered low enough for only her to hear.

"Since when do you care about your own life?"

"Good point."

"What about you? What are you doing?" Katherine cocked her head in Klaus's direction. "_Is someone a __widdle jeawous?_" She mocked Damon, using a baby voice.

Damon furrowed his brows in confusion. "What are you talking about, Kat? What would I be jealous of?"

Katherine clamped her hand on Damon's jaw, forcing him to look in Klaus's direction. "Maybe it's the fact that of all people Klaus is a better boyfriend then you are."

Damon pulled Katherine's hand away from his face. "No he's not. Besides, I still don't believe that their relationship is legitimate. The whole 'I've been waiting for Caroline Forbes for a thousand years' makes no sense to me."

Katherine placed one hand on her hip. "Are you really that naïve?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Damon. Who does Klaus love more than Klaus: Klaus. Duh!" She lightly slapped him on the side of his head. "Caroline Forbes is Klaus in a skirt. She is the female version of him. She is like the sunshine to his moonlight. She is Klaus with estrogen-"

"Okay! I get it!" Damon raised his palm to silence her. "Klaus is a self-absorbed douche. No wonder he chose Caroline. They're both complete nut jobs."

Klaus, Katherine, and Damon turned their attention back onto Bonnie when they heard her chanting. Bonnie had a lock of Caroline's blonde hair on the piece of cloth; she waved her hand over it with her eyes closed. She cupped her hands over it in the air, causing it to glow golden yellow. Bonnie opened her eyes to look at Klaus, signaling to him that it was time for his blood.

He walked over to her and bit into his wrist, allowing his blood to trickle over the blonde hair. After the blonde hair turned blood red, Klaus allowed the wound in his wrist to close. Bonnie took the rabbit's foot in her hand and continued chanting. The entire cemetery was silent except for Bonnie's chanting until everyone heard a soft growl. Everyone turned to look at Klaus, giving him a questioning look.

"Was that you?" Damon asked.

"No." Klaus's eyes drifted from left to right, trying to sense any sudden movements. From the horizon they could see a pack of black wolves approach them. They were huge and their eyes were golden yellow, akin to Klaus's when he bared his true hybrid face. The wolves prowled, taking small slow steps, taunting the figures in the cemetery, never taking their eyes off of them. Their mouths hung open, revealing their fangs, looking bright white and sharp. "Werewolves."

"What do you mean werewolves?!" Damon reproached. "The full moon isn't for another few days!"

"Damon's right," Sophie agreed. "They shouldn't be able to turn- not unless it's the night of the full moon."

"Well, why don't you go tell them that," Klaus quipped. "I know for a fact that they're not hybrids because I called the last of them…Except for that pesky one in Mystic Falls. But he'll be dead soon enough. He's not very bright, so he will get himself killed sooner rather than later."

"Oh, my God," Sophie gasped.

"What?" Klaus and Damon complained.

"They did it. The priestesses found a way to speed up the phases of the full moon. They have the power to make the full moon appear earlier than expected. Tonight is the night of the full moon." Everyone's eyes widened, horrified at what they were hearing. This was not good. Not good at all. They thought that they had more time. They had to re-think their whole plan, but they didn't have the time because they saw the wolves charge straight for them.

Klaus snapped his head back, ready to give out orders. "Protect Bonnie and Tami at all costs! Bonnie, continue the spell! Do not stop!" A wolf launched itself at each individual standing in the cemetery. Sophie and Davina were at Bonnie's side, using their powers to deflect any wolf that came near. Rebekah had a large, thick branch in one hand, while the other grasped the back of Tami's neck. She whipped the branch at any wolf that charged her, hearing a crack whenever the branch connected. Stefan and Damon were taunting a large group of wolves; they were rounding them up in an attempt to draw them away from Bonnie.

They used their vampire speed to run in the other direction, causing the wolves to fall for the bait and chase them through the nearest town. Katherine, Elijah, and Marcel mauled the beasts with heavy branches from the ground, yielding them like a club. The wolves' faces were bloodied and looked distorted; fangs were missing and it seemed as if their skulls were deformed. Klaus was the only one taking down the wolves with his bare hands, since he was the only one immune to a werewolf bite; although, he didn't need a club anyway. The werewolves were nothing to him, the only problem was the increasing number, it was as if it was a never ending army of black fur. They just kept on coming, after one died, a new one was born and would take its place. He yanked their hearts out with ease, its dead eyes staring back at him.

Klaus's head snapped to the side when he heard Rebekah scream. He saw one wolf on its hind legs, standing up to try to push Rebekah to the ground, snapping its vicious teeth in her face. Rebekah was pushing her hands against its front paws, feeling the sharp nails dig into her palm. Tami was right behind her, backing away from the ruthless melee. Another large wolf was eyeing Tami, licking its lips to indicate that she was his midnight snack. Elijah motioned to help Rebekah and Tami, but twenty more wolves blocked his path, attacking him. When Klaus was distracted, a wolf took this opportunity to pounce, its front paws landing on his chest, knocking the wind out of him for a moment. He growled at the animal sitting on top of him and sent his fist into its wind pip, causing it to fly into a nearby tree. The tree was split horizontally from the collision and collapsed, making the entire cemetery shake.

Klaus used his vampire speed to get back to his feet and throw himself on the wolf that was taunting Tami before it could launch itself at her. He tossed the beast to the side and grabbed Tami, appearing inside the secure area Sophie and Davina was protecting. Bonnie nodded to him, signaling that it was time for the zygote. Tami's eyes widened when she saw Klaus focus on her stomach, she would have been screaming her head off if she could. Klaus plunged his hand into her stomach, causing her knees to give out.

He caught her by the waist before she could fall forward and hit her head on the stone table. He felt around for a small round object for a few seconds until he found what he was looking for. He ripped it out of her without hesitation, causing Tami to express an unbearable amount of anguish on her face. She felt so much agony that she passed out, her head rolling back in Klaus's arms. Klaus unceremoniously dropped her limp body to the ground. He got what he wanted from her. It wasn't his fault that she couldn't take the heat. If she couldn't survive this, she wouldn't survive childbirth. He placed the zygote on top of the intertwined rabbit's foot and lock of hair. Klaus left to go assist Rebekah with the werewolf that was giving her a hard time.

Bonnie stretched her hands out in front of her, hovering over the ingredients. She was almost done with the spell. The last thing was to intertwine them. She closed her eyes as a bright yellow light was being emitted from her fingertips. Bonnie opened her eyes and saw a wolf smirking back at her, it's eyes darted down to the ingredients on the table that were still being enchanted by the light from her hands. She saw it open its mouth and lunge for it. "NO!" She watched the wolf cover the ingredients with its mouth, and then its eyes widened as it was yanked backwards. She saw two strong hands snap its neck before letting the limb body drop to the ground.

_Thank you, God._ She thought. She could feel her heart pick up again and lifted her head up to meet her savior's gaze- it was Kol. She put her hand over her heart to steady her breathing. Kol smiled proudly to her, signally her to continue. When the spell was complete, Kol extended his hand for her to take. "We have to go," he told her. On normal circumstances, Bonnie would have never agreed to it, but considering that an unlimited supply of werewolves were trying to eat her, she had no complaints when she took hold of Kol's hand, and flashed them to the car.

Damon was on top of a wolf, pushing down on its arms to restrain it. The wolf was snapping its teeth in Damon's face, he could see the saliva oozing in between each sharpened canine tooth. Damon groaned as the wolf began gaining power; he was knocked off when the animal knocked its skull against Damon's forehead, causing him to land on his back.

Damon threw his hands in front of his face, expecting the animal to maul him, but it never came. He looked up to see the black wolf swallowing brown hair. His eyes widened. Now who did he know who had brown hair... he looked down to see the body that was missing a head. The body had a gaping hole in the stomach… yup. Tami's dead. Damon looked up to see the other vampires running in the direction of the van.

Klaus turned around to see Damon sitting on the ground with Sophie and Davina. "Let's go!" He used his vampire speed to slip into the driver's seat, joining everyone in the vehicle and honking at them.

Damon was on his feet in a flash and appeared behind the witches. "Sophie! Davina! You're gonna hold on to me when I grab onto you and you're not gonna let go unless you want to die!" Damon didn't even give them a chance to respond. He tightly wound each arm around Sophie and Davina's waist and took off, leaving the wolves in the dust.

* * *

"Caroline, are you in love with Klaus?" Elena scanned her friend's eye of any sense of hesitation.

"Yes, Elena. I'm in love with him. If it wasn't already obvious, I love him with all my heart… I love him _so _much. And it hurts _so _much to know that you hate him." Caroline placed both hands over her heart, expressing how much pain her heart was in.

"Caroline, I wish I could make you happy and say that I'm ecstatic about your new relationship and I wish you both an eternity of happiness… but I would be lying."

Caroline nodded. Her mind flicked back to the memory of her and Klaus on their bed. She remembered how hot he looked laying on top of her and how she wanted to rip his shirt open, but there were way too many people downstairs, people who didn't need to know about their sexual activities. She remembered how she told him that she had chosen him over her friends. That she would cut off her ties with her friends from Mystic Falls. He didn't throw a parade, or a party like she'd expected; although, she wouldn't be surprised if he threw one in his head. He was really understanding and sweet about it.

He talked it out with her and didn't make her feel guilty about the decision at all. All Caroline wanted right now was for Klaus to hold her in his arms. She remembered when Bonnie had saved them over and over again. Caroline had started to rethink her plan, but this conversation with Elena brought her back to reality. It was stupid of her to think they would ever come around. Bonnie was putting on a show to make this experience as painless as possible. Caroline knew that now and she wouldn't forget it. "Can we just stop talking about Klaus and his family? Because I _really_ don't want to stand here and listen to you list all the reasons why you hate them. I just don't want to hear it."

Elena approached Caroline and took her hands into her own. "You're right. I'm sorry. You're right. I don't want to fight with you, Care. Especially not now. We have to stick together, no matter what."

Caroline nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. And since it doesn't look like we're getting out of here anytime soon, how's my mom?"

"She's good! She misses you like crazy. Damon's always complaining to me because she keeps calling him and asking him questions about Klaus and his family. You're probably not gonna like his answers," Elena giggled.

Caroline laughed, wondering what her mother's reaction must have been by the stories Damon's told her. "I'm probably gonna have a very difficult time setting her straight… so, I'm surprised Damon's the only one who came with you. I thought Jeremy and Matt would have at least tried to hide in the back of Damon's trunk."

"Oh, they would have, except we told them we were going up to the lake for the weekend."

"Hopefully, they don't get smart and use the GPS on your phone to find out you were lying. The last thing we need is to give the priestesses more ammunition to use against us."

Elena nodded.

"So how are things with Damon?"

"Better. _Much_ better. Even after the whole fiasco at Thanksgiving." Caroline and Elena chuckled at the memory of the most hectic Thanksgiving in the history of Thanksgiving.

"Is your house okay, by the way?"

"Oh, you mean the one with a gaping hole in the wall? Thank you, Tyler. With a hole in the shape of a giant shard of glass? Thank you, Katherine. With a gigantic hole in the floorboards? Thank you, Matt and Damon. With the blood stains? Thank you again, Katherine. If your question is, is it still standing? Then, yes. Damon's been making repairs to it all week, even though I kept telling him I could just pay someone to do it, but he's just so stubborn."

"He's just trying to do something nice for you."

"I know. But I feel bad. He shouldn't have to fix the whole house."

"Maybe you should offer to give him a hand."

"I did. He told me to go in the kitchen and bake some cookies."

Caroline and Elena laughed.

"He is so sexist!" Caroline said.

Elena shrugged. "I know. But I love him. What can you do?" There was a pause for a moment after their giggles subsided. "Caroline, there's something I want to tell you."

Caroline's face suddenly became serious. "What is it, Elena?"

"Caroline, some things happened on Thanksgiving. I was really angry at first, but Stefan made me realize how stupid I was being. I want you to know that hurting you was never my intention. Caroline, I love you. You know that, right?"

Caroline squeezed Elena's hand. "I think I already know what you're about to say… and I forgave you a long time ago."

"Wait. You _knew_?!"

"Of course I knew. I know everything."

"Do you hate me?"

"No! I could never hate you, Elena. I get it; you were afraid of what the Originals would do, considering your past with them. But you should have come to me, instead of going behind my back and carrying out some evil plot to get rid of them."

"I thought you'd stand in our way, or tell Klaus, or something."

"Well, you're right. I would stand in your way because wherever they go, I go. If someone tried to send you guys away, you can bet I would be out there sticking my neck out for you too. And I didn't tell Klaus, not then, anyway."

"Caroline, does Klaus know?" Elena's eyes widened.

"…Yeah. I told him when we got back to New Orleans. I didn't tell him in Virginia because I knew he wouldn't listen to anything else that I said after that. He would've done something stupid and reckless."

"What did he say?"

"He was really angry with you guys. He wanted to kill you, but I talked to him. He said if you guys ever screw up again, he won't hesitate to rip your hearts out… so, it's okay!" Caroline flashed her a shy smile.

"Caroline!" Elena gaped at her.

"I'm sure he forgot all about it." Elena gave her a look of disbelief. "Well, it's not like killing you guys is on his list of priorities. The priestesses are the first on his hit list, so I think you guys are in the clear." Caroline flashed her a strained smile. Elena felt knots forming in her stomach, just at the thought of Klaus knowing they had been plotting against him on Thanksgiving.

* * *

Klaus parked the van a few feet away from the priestess' underground location. He looked through the windshield to see an ancient white mansion covered in cobwebs and broken windows. The house looked like it belonged in one of the horror movies he watched with Caroline. The only thing missing was the splattered blood painting the entire house crimson. In the front yard there was a huge mound emerging from the grass, opening up to a square shaped entrance. He could see the stone texture outlining the dark passageway. "I'm getting Caroline out of there." He reached for his seatbelt, but the sound of Sophie's voice made him halt.

"Klaus, you can't just burst in there and grab her like a maniac."

Klaus's head snapped up to glare at her in the rearview mirror. "And why not? As I recall, it's worked quite well for me in the past."

"Did any of those times include priestesses?"

He narrowed his eyes at her in the mirror, releasing a growl.

"That's what I thought. Now, listen to me. They will sense you coming if you step foot out of this car."

"And what do you propose we do?! Stay in here and sit on our hands while we wait for them to kill her?!" He whipped his head around to scowl at her.

She flinched when he moved so abruptly. "No. Davina, Bonnie, and I can cast a spell that will dull their senses. They won't be able to know we're coming. Their ability to see their attackers usually gives them the advantage, but without it we will be the ones who will have the element of surprise in our favor."

"Fine," Klaus bit out.

Sophie extended her hands for Bonnie and Davina to take, and they created a triangle as they accepted each other's hands. They closed their eyes and began mumbling incoherent words. After a few moments, their eyes shot open as their magic created a gust of wind that radiated throughout the vehicle, blowing their hair back. "It's done," Sophie announced. Sophie and Davina reached into their pockets and pulled out a few pieces of bones from the cemetery that they'd been walking around. They handed the antique objects to Bonnie, who was still holding on to their one weapon against the priestesses. "Take it, Bonnie."

Bonnie accepted the fragile pieces of DNA and looked down at them like there was a secret behind them that could trigger the apocalypse. She looked up when she heard Sophie's voice.

"Bonnie, when we go in there. You will be the one to kill Marie Laveau."

"Me? Why me?"

"Yeah. Why her?" Klaus glared at Bonnie. "I should be the one to kill her. They took Caroline from me."

"Hey! What about me?" Damon remonstrated. "I have just as much right to kill them as you do! They took Elena!"

"Nobody cares about Elena," Katherine quipped.

Damon snapped his head back to glare at her. "Maybe I should be an overachiever today and kill the priestess and-"

"Enough, Damon!" Bonnie said.

"If anyone has the right to kill them, it's me!" Marcel reproached. "They killed my family!"

"Enough of your bickering!" Davina spat out. "Bonnie will do it. Besides, if we get caught, Bonnie will be able to hold them off long enough for her to kill them. It doesn't matter _who_ kills them as long as they are dead and stay dead. Are we all in agreement on that?" She scanned each face inside the vehicle, who were nodding back at her.

Klaus opened his door and slammed it behind him.

* * *

The vampires jumped through the entrance of the cellar, landing dexterously on the ground without making a sound. It was almost as if they were cats, pouncing on their enemy with the silent cushion of their paws. Although the humans would have a more difficult time with that, so Marcel carried Davina as he jumped down and Damon had Sophie and Tami in each arm. The last to jump down was Kol, who was carrying Bonnie and not listening to any of her protests as to why she didn't want him to carry her down.

As Kol landed smoothly on his feet, he gently placed Bonnie on the ground, never removing his hand from her lower back. He unconsciously pressed her even closer to his chest, never allowing their eye contact to break. For some reason he looked at her like it was the first time he was seeing her. He felt a small smile creep up on his lips. "You have green eyes."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, a little surprised by his words. She let a hint of a smile slip past her lips before she responded. "Yeah… I know."

Kol's smile grew even wider when he noticed that Bonnie was smiling because of him. "I fancy green eyes."

Bonnie searched Kol's eyes, waiting to find a secret agenda behind his mysterious brown eyes. She couldn't find anything that told her he was being deceitful. "Well… you can't have them." Bonnie broke away from his hold and turned her back towards him, walking away.

Kol was amused by her sassy attitude. "You need to learn how to take a compliment, darling." Klaus grabbed Kol by the shoulder, dragging him forward. "Hey, easy there, Nik. Don't you know I just came out of a coma a little while ago?" He attempted to remove his brother's hand, but Klaus was relentless.

"Enough of your frivolous flirtations, Kol. I don't need you getting distracted."

"Nik, we'll find her. Then we will relish in the priestess' deaths by throwing a party. I guarantee you that." Kol flashed Klaus a genuine small before they caught up with the others.

* * *

The Originals led the way down the dimly lit corridor. The torches hanging on the walls provided the only light in the entire place. They had their backs pressed up against a wall, looking like they were assassins getting ready to kill the president. They actually did look like assassins with their black leather gloves and most people were already wearing their dark every day clothes. Klaus peeked his head out from around the corner to check and see if the coast was clear before they would proceed forward. Once in a while, he would see a priestess walk by, which caused them to duck and cover.

When they reached the heart of the underground cellar, they could hear low mumbling coming from around the corner. Klaus quickly peeked around the corner before turning back to them. "There's hundreds in there," he said it low enough so that it was barely audible for the vampires to hear. "They've got to be somewhere near here." All the vampires focused on their hearing, trying to find Caroline and Elena's voices. It took no time at all for them to track down their voices; the vampires had accidentally eaves dropped on Caroline and Elena's conversation. They could hear them talking about Thanksgiving… Caroline mentioned _Klaus_… and Elena's plot to send the Originals away…

Rebekah wrapped her hand around Damon's throat and pressed him into the wall, careful not to make any noise. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She whispered.

"There's no time for that," Bonnie cautioned. "Rebekah, put Damon down. You can tear him to shreds later. Right now, we have to rescue Caroline and Elena." Rebekah gave Damon a final glare before releasing her hold on him. He sneered at her before rubbing his neck.

"Caroline's behind the black door," Klaus informed them. Everyone peeked their heads out to see what Klaus was talking about.

"You mean the one that is all the way across the room?" Damon asked, not wanting to hear the answer. "Where we would have to go through five hundred priestesses just to get to it?"

"No, Damon. The one right behind you- of course that one!"

Damon held his hands in surrender. "Well, I'm just saying that I'm not gonna be the one to play the role of guppies who distracts those sharks when you guys need a distraction."

"You won't need to," Sophie said. Everyone turned to Sophie, looking confused. Sophie took Davina and Bonnie's hands into her own. "Focus." They closed their eyes, making different facial expressions every few seconds until they heard a _ka-boom_. Their eyes shot open. Everyone flinched when they felt the ground shake beneath them.

"What the hell was that?!" Damon said.

"Your distraction! The priestesses have already left! Now go!"

The vampires used their supernatural speed, racing straight for the black door.

* * *

Klaus kicked the door down and saw Caroline and Elena sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, facing each other. They turned their heads sharply when they saw him come in. Caroline gaped at him, she was so relieved to see him. She wanted to jump into his arms and never stop kissing him, but she wanted to take him all in, just to check that he was really there. Although, Klaus had different plans, wasting no time at all, he used his vampire speed to bring Caroline into his arms.

He securely wrapped one hand around her waist while the other stroked her soft blonde hair and buried his nose in her soft neck, taking in her familiar sweet scent. Caroline responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and fiercely squeezing his neck like she was afraid he would disappear if she let go. Klaus brought his mouth onto Caroline's, his tongue darting past Caroline's soft lips. Their lips moved in unison, each person having the same need for the other. All of their pain and desire was poured into that kiss, revealing all the emotions they had suffered while they were apart. They were finally pulled out of the kiss when they heard Damon's voice.

"Elena!" Damon stood in the doorway, seeing Elena on the floor. It looked like Elena was about to respond, but she was cut off when Damon lifted her into his arms. "Are you okay?" He cupped her face with one hand.

Elena smiled at Damon as she stroked her hand, feeling her heart clench at the sight of him. "Yes, Damon. Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." He firmly kissed her before setting her back on the ground.

Caroline looked around at everyone who entered the room, still straddling Klaus. "Where are the priestesses?"

"Distracted temporarily," Klaus told her. "We have to go, sweetheart." Caroline nodded, hugging him as he turned toward the door, but she felt him abruptly halt.

"Klaus?" Caroline turned her head to see what he was staring at and gasped.

"Hello, Caroline. Niklaus. Kol. Rebekah. Elijah. Katherine…"

"Marie Laveau." Katherine flashed her a tight-lipped smile. Everyone in the room cautiously watched the old woman walk further into the room with her hands folded behind her back. They were all so stunned that they had no idea how to react. They watched her look to the corner of the room, staring at a table covered in red leaves and dried blood. Her gaze shifted back over to Caroline and Elena.

"I see one of you decided to get smart."

"Yeah." Caroline untangled her legs from Klaus's body. She turned around to face Marie Laveau, but Klaus kept his hands firmly pressed against her stomach, holding her to his chest. "It was my idea."

Marie Laveau stared her down, causing Klaus to step in front of Caroline and block her view. "I underestimated you, Caroline. Even with the injection of vervain, you managed to free yourself _and _used the information I had given you against me. I'm beginning to see what Niklaus sees in you."

Bonnie was standing in the back of the room, letting the taller figures in front shield her from Marie Laveau's sight. She slipped both pieces of human bone into the enchanted hex bag she had been carrying. She focused on the small bag, trying to control the priestess' emotions, but when she looked back over to the old woman it seemed as though she was unphased. Bonnie's eyes widened, afraid that it wasn't going to work. It had to work.

There was no other option for them. She tried again, this time focusing even harder. Still nothing. She turned her head to Sophie and Davina, who could already tell by the horrified look plastered on Bonnie's face that things did not look good for them. Sophie and Davina didn't have the time to react because everyone in the room except Marie Laveau was throw against the wall, stubby vines protruded from the walls, securing each of their limbs.

Marie Laveau pretended to clap. "I have to say it was a valiant effort. I would have been a tremendous rescue if you actually managed to pull it off, but alas priestesses are far more impressive creatures. So I will ask one more time… Niklaus, where is the white oak stake?"

Klaus snarled at her and used his immense strength to try to free himself from the unrelenting vines, but it was no use.

"Don't bother." She crept closer to him, leaning her face closer to his. "Your vampire strength can't help you here. Your age and strength are both irrelevant. My babies here. "She gestured to the animated vines. "They don't like vampires. So long as you have vampire blood coursing through your veins, you will stay pinned there. Think of it as you becoming a decoration for the wall." She flashed him a twisted smile. Everyone's heads turn up slightly, hearing the loophole to Marie Laveau's trap. Marie Laveau pressed one hand against Klaus's chest, causing Caroline to hiss. "Since you prefer to do this the hard way, I will take that information by force." She moved her hand, which was still wearing the white rubber glove and reached for his curly blonde head.

Klaus snapped his fangs at her hand like a rabid dog, opening his mouth wide in an attempt to tear her hand off. She tore her hand away from his face, looking down at her hand to make sure it was still there. Another vine appeared and coiled itself around Klaus's throat, keeping his head locked in place.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried, thrashing around in her position on the wall. "You bitch!" She bared her fangs at the priestess, but the woman paid no attention to her.

The priestess kept her dark eyes locked onto Klaus's blue ones. "Be careful, Niklaus. Remember, I lose a finger. You lose your mind." Klaus snarled, trying to move his head away from her hand as she reached for it. Marie Laveau gripped her hand on top of his head, flattening his curls as she dug into his mind. Everyone else who was pinned on the wall was violently jerking beneath their restraints, screaming foul words and threats to the priestess if she didn't stop. A twisted smile spread across her lips with a twinkle in her eyes. She removed her hand from Klaus's head and turned on her heel before tearing out of the room.

* * *

**Hm... it looked like Kol and Bonnie shared a few moments... So what did you guys think? Your reviews are amazing! Thank you so much! And you guys should know that there aren't that many chapters ahead. That makes me sad now :( But this was my first story ever. So I want to thank you guys for making my first experience so enjoyable! I doubt that this is the last story I will ever write, so if you guys want to see more of my writing after this story is over. Go hit that follow button, or keep a look out for my future stories :)**

**Thank you to everyone that read/review/fave/follow**


	22. The Return

**A/N- Hey, guys! Another update! ****I know pretty short chapter, but I think you guys will agree with me when I say: quality over quantity. I'm really excited that you guys are like at the edge of your seats! And it's okay if you're a little obsessed, well it is for me! ****You guys should know that you're in for a wild ride! And all your reviews are amazing! Thank you so much! And some people had some questions so here are the answers:**

**IDontKnowMyUsername: No. Klaus is not gonna go crazy because if you go back, you will see that Marie Laveau was wearing a white glove. So no skin contact was made. I decided to have her wear a rubber glove because it would make it a lot easier for her to search a person's mind if they weren't going insane.**

**Cevangelyn: Well, if Klaus ate her, I'm pretty sure he would go insane because of all that skin contact, so that's why.**

* * *

Everyone released a sigh of relief when the old woman finally left. The vampires turned to the witches, remembering what the priestess had said. _As __long as you have vampire blood coursing through your veins, you will stay pinned here. _Bonnie focused her mind on the vines constricting her body, successfully forcing them to release her and gracefully landing on her feet. She turned back to Sophie and Davina, seeing that they were both still pinned to the wall. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Sophie shook her head. "I drank Klaus's blood, remember? My magic won't work." Bonnie nodded and turned to Davina.

"Bonnie, I tried. It… it won't work. Nothing's happening. I don't understand."

"Can we skip the jibber jabber and go straight to the part where I can move my arms again?" Kol asked. The vampires unanimously agreed with this notion. Bonnie fixated her stare on the animated vines until they were set ablaze, effectively dropping their captives and shrinking back into the wall. They gasped, relieved from the firm grip of the demented plants.

Caroline beamed at Bonnie. "Bonnie-"

"Caroline, why don't we save the hugs for after we have escaped this hell hole?" Klaus intertwined their fingers. Caroline nodded and allowed him to lead the way.

* * *

Everyone had their backs pressed up against the uneven stone wall. They peeked their heads around the corner and realized that the priestesses were occupying the room once again. There was no way they would get past all of them.

"Listen to me." Sophie pulled out a round object from her pocket. "When I say 'now,' you're all going to run as fast as you can to get to the nearest exit. Whatever you do, do not stop."

"What's in your hand?" Caroline asked.

Sophie raised it high for everyone to see. "This is the witch equivalent to a smoke bomb. It will temporarily blind a witch or priestess if it is exposed to their eyes. It's only used for emergencies. So Bonnie, Davina, and I are going to have rely on one of you to carry us to safety. Can we trust you?" Caroline nodded without hesitation. Elijah extended his hand to Sophie, which she gladly accepted.

Kol extended his hand to Bonnie, causing her to give him a look of hesitation. "I am trusting you with my life. The least you can do is return the favor." Bonnie saw the serious look in his eye and slipped her hand into his. Marcel wrapped an arm around Davina and gave her a look that made her feel safe, so she relaxed and held on to his arm.

"Now." Sophie threw the sphere shaped object into the sea of priestesses and the vampires launched themselves at full speed.

* * *

There was an enormous cloud of white smoke emerging throughout the cellar, chasing the vampires as they ran. They could hear shrill cries emitting from the priestess' vocal chords, tears streaming down their faces from the burning sensation of the enchanted smoke.

The vampires could see the entrance they originally came through and leapt straight into it, but their bodies were deflected by an invisible force and they were sent back down to the stone floor. Klaus jumped up and punched the concealed barrier, his brute strength not having any effect on it. He growled, doing everything he could to not panic. There had to be another way out. He did not travel all the way over here to save Caroline just to watch her die. Klaus rounded on them and glared at the witches. "Fix this."

"Calm down," Bonnie said. "I'm sure I can find a way-"

"Going somewhere?"

Everyone's hearts dropped as they turned in the direction of the voice. They turned their attention on two tall, young boys. They looked like they were both in their late teens. One had dark skin with dark brown hair, while the other had chocolate brown hair that was bit lighter and bangs that fell on his forehead; his green eyes were filled with enmity as he stared at the vampires.

Rebekah's eyes widened as she stared at the boy with the green eyes. "Austin?"

Caroline's jaw dropped, recognizing the boy right next to him. "… Andy?"

"It's _Andrew_!" Caroline raised her arms to surrender.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Klaus asked. He recognized both males, he particularly remembered the boy from the airport and how his blood boiled when he saw him talking to Caroline. It must be his lucky day because he gets a second chance to kill him. Everyone in the room was looking at each other, trying to figure out what just happened. Why were Austin and Andrew here? Who are they? _What_are they?

Sophie pushed herself through the crowd to see what everyone was talking about, and then their eyes locked. "Austin?"

"Sophie?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_doing here? Don't tell me you're with the fangers?!"

"Don't tell _me _you're with the priestesses!"

"Stop!" Katherine raised her palms up to silence them. "Who the hell is this guy?!" She pointed to Austin. "And who's the sidekick?!" She pointed to Andrew, who rolled his eyes at her.

"This is Austin." Sophie gestured to him. "… My boyfriend." Everyone gaped at her, unable to wrap their heads around this new information. Their heads shifted back and forth, looking from Sophie to Austin. How could they have not known about their connection this entire time? "And I don't know who the other guy is." She pointed to Andrew.

"This is Andrew. He's a friend of mine." Austin gestured to the boy standing next to him.

As Rebekah processed this new information, something clicked in her head. "Wait. You had a girlfriend when you went out with me?!"

"Seriously, Rebekah?" Caroline said. "Not the time to confront the sleaze ball about cheating on you, or making you the _other woman_."

Rebekah crossed her arms. "Well, I was just saying."

Sophie turned to the vampires. "Wait a second. How do you all know Austin?"

"He was Rebekah's 'date.'" Katherine used her fingers to make air quotes.

Sophie's head snapped back to Austin. "Austin, what have you been doing?"

"It was my job to seek out Rebekah. We needed a way in. I made sure that we would be able to track them. And of course, since we're dealing with magic you might have noticed some side effects."

"What are you talking about?! What side effects?" Rebekah screamed.

"Well, there's only one. We have this really weak link where if I was overly emotional, you would feel it too. It's only if your emotions were overwhelmingly strong. Like today when I felt this overwhelming amount of fear… it was like tearing me up inside! I couldn't stop crying! What the hell were you doing?"

Their minds flashed back to the memory of Klaus's hand in Stefan's chest. Klaus felt a pang in his heart, now knowing exactly how much pain he had caused his sister. "You felt that?" Rebekah asked Austin. "When I thought my brother was going to kill Stefan?"

"Wait. What?!" Caroline looked at Klaus. She walked up to him and stroked his cheek. "Klaus."

He covered her hand with his own, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. "I'm sorry, Caroline." All she wanted to do was hold him and pretend like this entire week never happened. She wanted to wipe the remorseful look from his face and replace it with the cocky grin she usually wanted to slap. She could only imagine how much pain he had to be in for him to turn on Stefan. Caroline was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Rebekah's voice.

"Wait a second. The other day when I tried to kill Katherine… that wasn't me, was it?"

"I got into a disagreement with a vampire a few days ago… he's dead."

Rebekah released a sigh of relief. It was finally making sense. She never had any intention of killing Katherine. No matter what they say to each other, at the end of the day, there isn't anything that could make Rebekah try to kill her for real. She may punch her teeth out and stab her a few times, but she'd never do anything to hurt Katherine, or Elijah. She fumed just thinking about how that warlock had made her think that she was actually capable of that. "You used me! You have been screwing with my head this entire time!"

"Don't feel bad, blondie. It was nothing personal. I just want the world to be rid of your kind."

"Wait a second," Katherine said. "What happened to you when we left you in that car to die? Warlock or not, you're not immune to fire."

Austin's lips curved up into a twisted smile. "I caused the fire."

"What?!"

"I got what I needed from you lunatics and I had no desire to be followed. So I made sure you didn't come after me by faking my death."

"What about Andrew?" Caroline asked. "What's his role in all of this?"

Andrew stepped closer to the group, locking eyes with Caroline. "There were rumors that the Original family was somewhere in London. No one's seen them since they left New Orleans. I was in London for business purposes. I saw a beautiful blonde, who seemed so pure that it was like her hair was radiating sunlight. I sent a picture of her to my friend, Austin. And he told me that she was part of the Original family. That's when we conceived this plan to kill the Originals." Klaus growled and bared his fangs at the boy. He attempted to launch himself at the boy, but Elijah and Kol anchored him down.

"Don't bother, vampire." Austin held his palm up. "If you come after Andrew, I will set you on fire until there's nothing left to burn."

Klaus let out a dark chuckle. "_I'm_ an Original, you fool. You honestly think I'm afraid of a little heat? And is your friend such a coward that he has _you _fight his battles for him?" The two warlocks sneered at his smug look.

"Yeah. Why don't you be a man, Andrew?" Caroline asked. "Why don't _you_ just use your own magic? Why do you need Austin to protect you? Or are you afraid?" she taunted him.

Andrew's eyes turned dark as he heard Caroline's question. "Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm a vampire."

Everyone's mouths dropped. "What?!"

"I was turned less than a month ago, so you can imagine that I was devastated to lose my warlock powers and gain these new abilities."

"Hold up!" Katherine raised her hand in the air. "You're a warlock turned vampire?"

"Yes."

Katherine's lips curled up into a huge grin. "You must wanna kill yourself, don't you?"

"Every morning I contemplated whether or not I should end it."

"Why didn't you?" Klaus flashed him a tight-lipped smile. "The world would've been much better off. I would have been much better off. Caroline would have been much better off. It's not like anyone would miss you.

"Well, after a lot of thinking. I realized that I didn't want my death to be in vain, so I set one goal that I wanted to do before I went to hell: I would end the vampire race, or die trying."

"Well, the second option is more likely. It must be very depressing having to kill yourself and be even more disappointed with your life than you already were."

"Vampire or not. At least Andrew stayed loyal to his kind." Austin turned back to Sophie. "Sophie, I understand if you were pressured by these vamps. But it's okay now. Come with us." He extended his hand for her to take. "Sophie, you don't belong with them."

Sophie looked at Austin's hand and looked back at Bonnie, who was pleading with her eyes. Sophie shook her head at Austin. "I can't, Austin." He snarled when she denied him. "This isn't just about killing vampires anymore. You think you can actually trust the priestesses? _You_don't belong with them! You're not like them! They will kill you when they're through with you!"

"Enough! You don't know what you're talking about. Sophie, if you don't join us, I'll be forced to-"

"What? What are you gonna do, Austin? Kill me?"

"I don't want it to come to that…"

Sophie's breath caught when she heard those cold words. This was not the person she knew and loved. It couldn't be. Austin would never try to harm her; although, she's never worked with vampires before. "You're a traitor, you know that? You do not choose priestesses over your own kind!"

"You know what's worse? Choosing _vampires_over your own kind! How does it feel, Soph?! Didn't you once tell me that you'd never sell your soul to the devil?!"

"I am trying to keep us alive!"

"So what you're doing is just a means to survive?! That's all you're after?! You're survival?! It doesn't matter who you hurt, huh?!"

"That is not what I mean and you know it! I'm not protecting myself from vampires! I'm protecting the witches from the priestesses! Who you blindly take orders from!"

"That's no different than what you do with these vamps!"

"No! Actually, I'm not blind, Austin. I know what I'm doing."

"Well, so do I."

Sophie crossed her arms. "So where do we stand from here?"

"I guess we've both chosen a side."

"You're a traitor to your kind, you know that?!" Sophie approached him, their noses nearly touching.

"Look who's talking! You want to side with those monsters? Go right ahead, but just know that you are not my girlfriend. You are not my friend. You're a stranger. And I hate you."

Sophie stumbled back a bit, hearing the harshness in his voice and seeing the cold steel look in those green eyes. She felt her heart clench as she tried to push the tears back. "Is that how you speak to the woman you claim to love?"

"Maybe I was too rash to say those words."

Sophie gasped, feeling like everything they ever shared was a lie. Every laugh. Every moment. Every kiss. Every touch. Every secret they shared was a lie. "You are not who I thought you were!"

"And you're not the person I thought you were either! The Sophie I knew would never take orders from a vampire!"

"And the Austin I knew found priestesses even more despicable than the most repugnant scum on this Earth!"

"Well, you obviously hold vampires to a higher degree than your own kind!"

"So I take it that you guys are breaking up?" Katherine quipped. Sophie and Austin shot her a look that said they were contemplating on whether or not they should set her on fire. Katherine raised her arms in defense. "What? I'm not allowed to speak my mind, but the wizard of oz over there gets to pretend like we can't hear him?"

Austin turned back to Sophie, gripping her shoulders. "If you stand in my way, I will kill you."

Sophie ripped his hands from her body. "Austin, if you stand in _my _way, I will not hesitate to kill _you_."

"Let me get this straight." Caroline paced back and forth. "Austin and Andrew have been plotting against us this entire time? It wasn't a coincidence that Andrew bumped into me at the airport, or that Rebekah met Austin at the mall. They were just taunting us. Spying on us. Screwing with us! Why?! Why did you drag it out for this long?!"

"It's called research," Andrew stated. "We wanted to do a little investigating on your family. I must say, you have a very exciting life."

"So you're witches-"

"Warlocks."

"Whatever! Listen to me. That bitch Marie Laveau. She told me her _entire_ plan, and it doesn't end with you two having a happily ever after. She'll kill you both once she gets what she wants. You're warlocks, which means you are not priests. She wants to kill every race that doesn't have the words priest or priestess in the title!" Caroline shouted. The two warlocks smirked back at her, making her feel even more uneasy. "What the hell are you two idiots smirking at?!"

"Marie Laveau will not harm us, Caroline," Austin condescended.

All of a sudden, on one side of the wall, a metal door flew open, slamming into the wall hard enough to make a person jump. Everyone turned their heads sharply to see Marie Laveau in the door frame, scowling with two identical white oak stakes in each hand.

"Dang woman!" Marcel exclaimed. "That was fast! You must have the legs of a cheetah!" Everyone was too stunned to respond, all they could do was stare with their mouths hanging open. The priestess walked further into the room, taking slow, languid steps.

"You must think you're clever, don't you, Niklaus?" Marie Laveau took her place next to Andrew and Austin. "Making a fake copy and hiding it next to the real white oak stake. I'm not sure if I should be angry or impressed."

"Well, don't feel too bad," Klaus said sarcastically. "It doesn't take much to impress someone with a brain as small as yourself."

She flashed him a tight-lipped smile. "I guess that I'm going to have to test both of them out… and you're going to be my guinea pig." She looked at Andrew and Austin, causing them to flick their hands up, forcing the group on the wall. She stepped in front of Klaus, who was staring at her with those ferocious gold eyes. She looked down at each stake. "Now which one should I use first? Should I use this one?" She waved one stake in front of his face. "Or this one?" She waved the other one in her hand. "I know. I'll use both at the same time." She enjoyed seeing him squirm underneath the invisible force holding him down.

"NO!"

Bonnie used her mind to send Andrew and Austin crashing into the wall behind them, releasing the group from their magic and dropping to the ground. Klaus was towering over the priestess, his fangs elongated and he snarled at her, making her undead heart rapidly pound against her chest. He firmly grasped her arm, hard enough to leave a purple bruise in the shape of his hand, careful not to make skin contact. He viciously bent her arm at an awkward angle, nearly ripping it right out of its socket, and released a piercing cry from her lungs. Klaus turned his head to Bonnie. "Bonnie, kill her now!" Bonnie hesitantly looked down at the hex bag in her hand, praying to God that it would work this time. She squeezed the bag, trying to feel the priestess' life force in her hand, but she couldn't feel any energy. Marie Laveau became silent when she spotted the hex bag in Bonnie's palm.

An evil smirk appeared on her face before she responded. "You are all fools! Did you honestly think I would leave my body at a tourist attraction where _anyone_could just steal it? Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" Everyone froze. Everything they've done this entire week was building up to this moment where they would use this weapon to destroy Marie Laveau, and everything was falling apart. They had no weapon against her. There was no way out. Austin and Andrew jumped back to their feet and replaced them on the wall with their magic. Suddenly, the door burst open and hundreds of angry priestesses piled in, making a semi-circle around the wall that the group was pinned on. "Now the fun begins." Marie Laveau walked over to Bonnie and ripped the hex bag from her hand, causing the vampires and witches to scream in fear. She ignored them and tore a strand of hair from Bonnie's head, releasing a cry of pain from her mouth. She dropped the hair inside the hex bag and felt Bonnie's life force inside her hand. "Now let's see what this witch can do."

"Bonnie!" Elena cried.

"No!" Caroline shouted. "Bonnie! Leave her alone!" She was thrashing around on the wall, doing anything she could to try to get free, but the magical force was relentless. She couldn't let this happen. If Bonnie died, it would be her fault, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she played a part in her friend's death.

Bonnie breathed heavily, staring down at the hex bag like she was hypnotized. She was still conscious, but she had no control over her body. Was this what it was like to be compelled? The sound of her heart beat was ringing in her ear. She felt like a part of her was missing, but she felt all the emotions: fear, love, anger, sorrow. She hated that she let everyone down. She had one job to do and she couldn't even do that. She was forced out of her thoughts by Marie Laveau's voice.

"I want you to kill him first." She pointed to Kol. Bonnie gave him an apologetic look, not wanting to hurt him, but she felt an overwhelming urge to harm him. "I want you to use your magic to rip his heart out, and then stab it with the white oak stake."

"NO! Bonnie, please!" Caroline wailed, watching Bonnie slowly walk towards Kol.

"Bonnie." Kol watched her reach her hand up to his chest, her fingers burning his skin, causing him to scream. "Bonnie!"

"Bonnie!" Everyone screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Her eyes welled up in tears. Before she could go any further, they all heard the sound of bones breaking and an earsplitting screech sounded from nearby. They turned to see each priestess looking deformed and demented; their backs were broken in half, resembling the hunchback of Notre dame. Marie Laveau had dropped the hex bag, releasing Bonnie from her possession. Everyone turned their attention on the person who was causing this immense demonstration of magic: Davina. Davina then focused her attention on Austin, who was still pinning them all to the wall. Andrew pulled a gun from his pants and fired, hitting her in the abdomen, blood seeping through her clothes. She shrieked in pain, not being able to use her hand to apply pressure to her wound. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline yelled.

"Davina!" Marcel, Sophie, and Bonnie screamed.

"What kind of vampire carries a gun?" Katherine quipped.

"The kind that used to be a security guard," Andrew said defensively.

"That's really sad." He snarled in response, using his vampire speed to pick up both white oak stakes. Marie Laveau picked up the hex bag, resuming her control over Bonnie. She walked over to Andrew and took both stakes into her other hand.

She stood in front of Klaus, raising both stakes. "Now, where were we?"

"Marie Laveau!"

Everyone turned their heads sharply to see another door being kicked open, revealing several women as they walked into the room. All of them had dark skin and long dark hair. There was one woman in particular that had intensity burning in her eyes.

"Oh, my God," Bonnie breathed.

"Who are you?" Marie Laveau asked suspiciously.

"My name is Qetsiyah."

* * *

**Dunt. Dunt. Duh... Well, that sounds familiar... Review! So did I blow your minds yet? Let me know what you guys think! And you should know that since 4th of July is tomorrow, I won't be able to post again until after! But don't worry Chapter 23 is coming soon!**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/fave/followed**

**Follow me on tumblr at KlausIsMyEverything**


	23. Tell The Truth

**A/N- Hey, guys! I got a new update for you! Thank you again for your awesome reviews! I know how mean it was to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, so hopefully you guys will enjoy this!**

* * *

"And who exactly might you be, Qetsiyah?"

Qetsiyah approached Marie Laveau, standing a few inches away from the priestess with the Bennett witches right behind her, who had a cold look in their eyes. They appeared as though they would laugh in the face of death if he challenged them, and considering they had just escaped death for the second time, no one could blame them for this defensive stance. "I'm a witch." Marie Laveau's confident countenance faltered. "More importantly, I'm a Bennett witch." The entire room was dead silent. The priestesses looked back and forth at one another with a fierce look in their eyes, clearly unamused by Qetsiyah's answer and fully prepared to fight them.

"You're the Bennett witch who made this hex bag?" Marie Laveau held up the bag, casually circling the witch.

Qetsiyah shook her head. "That would be my distant relative, Bonnie." She gestured to Bonnie, who was frozen by shock just like everyone else in the room.

"Well, you're wasting your time, Qetsiyah. Because you will die before you rescue your kin and her vampire friends."

Qetsiyah chuckled light-heartedly, causing everyone to give her a look of confusion. "You misunderstood me, Marie Laveau. I don't want anything to do with Bonnie." Everyone who was pinned to the wall raised their brows, not liking where this conversation was headed. "She is a traitor and she is no longer my family.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"No. I don't. I believe lying to my face. Attempting to kill me. Sympathizing vampires. Attempting to kill your entire family is a bit extreme. Do you believe that a person who commits those crimes deserves forgiveness? She obviously knows nothing about what family truly means."

"That's where you're wrong, Qetsiyah!" Bonnie shouted. "I know exactly what family means. You're the one who doesn't know about what it means to be family. When you're family begs you not to kill their friends, you respect that and carry out their wish!"

Qetsiyah walked up to Bonnie and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Only if your family knows what they're talking about. You are still so young and naïve, Bonnie-"

"I am not naïve!"

Qetsiyah brought a finger to her own lips, shushing her. "Vampires brainwash whoever is malleable. I'm afraid that you are too far gone, Bonnie. You have even gone to the lengths of sacrificing your family for those monsters. There is no redemption for that."

"I don't want redemption! I want you to go to hell!" Qetsiyah struck her across the cheek using the back of her hand. Bonnie's hair fell across her face as she brought her hand up to her throbbing cheek, feeling the hot skin caused by Qetsiyah's rough blow. Everyone gaped at the pair, shocked at Qetsiyah's short temper.

"You will not say such vile words to me, Bonnie. I am your elder. And you will show me some respect!" Her voice boomed throughout the room, causing Bonnie's heart beat to race faster than it already was. Bonnie removed her hand from her face, revealing a purple bruise on one of her cheek bones.

"Bonnie!" Kol yelled. For some reason, when Kol saw the witch strike Bonnie, he felt this sense to help her. She'd saved his life countless times in the last few days, and he couldn't even save her from her own kin, who should be the people keeping her safe. He began to rage at the thought of Bonnie's family trying to kill her, it reminded him too much of his family's past with Mikael.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Caroline asked desperately, wishing there was something more that she could do.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," Bonnie answered, never breaking her eye contact with Qetsiyah, contempt burning in her eyes.

"I'm sure you've had worse." Qetsiyah crossed her arms as she began circling Bonnie. "Tell me, Bonnie. What was the closest near death experienced you've ever come across? Let me guess. It had to do with vampires, didn't it?"

"Shut! Up!"

"Did it have to do with Damon… or, Klaus… or, Kol… or, maybe even Elena Gilbert?" Qetsiyah glanced at Elena who was narrowing her eyes back at her, but she also felt guilt rolling off the brunette's shoulders. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Leave Elena alone! Just tell us what you're doing here!"

"Yes, what are you doing here, Qetsiyah?" Marie Laveau asked.

"I want to make a deal."

"No!" Caroline yelled! "Marie Laveau, do not listen to her! No deal! She's evil! I tell you! Evil! You know what she did to her last boyfriend?! She made him ugly after she turned him immortal! Killed his one true love! And then she trapped him on an island for two thousand years, taking away his ability to move or take a drink!" Qetsiyah rolled her eyes, acting as though Caroline was a five-year-old trying to convince them that a dragon was taking a piss on the lawn.

"What did you have in mind?" Marie Laveau asked, completely ignoring Caroline's little rant.

"Let myself and my kin be the ones to dispose of these vampires, and we will form an alliance with you. Hand over the white oak stake and we will use our powers to help you exterminate all the vile creatures that were never meant to walk on this Earth. Help us fix our ancestor's mistakes. We both want the same thing: to destroy the evil that was never meant to be bestowed on this world. We will help you restore the balance."

"Qetsiyah, no!" Bonnie cried.

"Does it not bother you that I am a priestess?" Marie Laveau searched Qetsiyah's eyes for any signs of deception.

"No. I am willing to put aside our differences in order to purify the Earth. I do not care where my assistance comes from as long as the deed is done. Think about it, Marie Laveau. Would you rather have me as your enemy or your ally?"

"And what shall I receive in exchange for allowing you to terminate the Originals? I've been preparing this plan for a while now. I would be very disappointed if I had to watch someone else see it through."

"I will make it worth your while."

"Do tell, Qetsiyah."

"My family." She gestured to the Bennett witches. "And I pledge our loyalty to you. We will be as loyal as Austin and Andrew have been to you. I promise you that."

"I've heard great things about the Bennett witches."

"Then you must have heard correctly."

The priestess's lips curved into a diabolical smile. "You have yourself a deal." She extended her hand to the witch, which she gladly accepted. Qetsiyah held her other hand out with her palm facing up, and Marie Laveau placed both white oak stakes inside.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Marie Laveau." Qetsiyah waved her hand up abruptly, flinging Marie Laveau to the other side of the room, crashing into the opposite wall, and releasing a gasp from the Voodoo Queen's mouth. The Bennett witches repeated this motion with the rest of the priestesses. The vampires and witches still pinned on the wall gaped at this unexpected betrayal that was unfolding before them. Qetsiyah began pacing back and forth in front of the priestesses, chuckling evilly as the Bennett witches pinned them to the ground. "You cannot honestly be that naïve, Marie Laveau. I mean, I was aware that priestesses weren't the brightest of the bunch, but you had to at least seen that one coming."

Marie Laveau was struggling underneath the invisible force weighing her down. "Andrew! Austin! Attack them!" She looked them in the eye and was appalled to see defiance in their eyes as they chuckled back.

"Are you really that stupid?" Andrew mocked, shaking his head.

"We were never on your side, you old hag!" Austin laughed. "We owe you nothing, priestess. It was all part of the plot. Everything we did for you was a lie. Priestesses are the most repulsive vermin I've personally ever laid eyes on. I'm a warlock; what makes you think I would ever degrade myself so low that I would serve the likes of you? And come on, you should have seen it coming. When we met, I came to you and told you that I was an orphan, who just lost his parents in a house fire." He crouched down in front of her, leaning his face in far enough for their proximity to be uncomfortable. "_Please! Please! Help me!_" He imitated the voice he had used when they first met. "A little convenient don't you think, considering I told you that I'm an adult, and that I also said I had no idea what I was." he began laughing hysterically. "What kind of warlock doesn't know what he is?! I _still _can't believe you fell for that!"

"You ingrates!" the priestess shrieked. "I protected _you_! I took you in! I was going to let you live!"

"No you weren't," Andrew said bluntly. "You would have killed us both after you were done using us. But to be fair the feeling was mutual. The only difference is that we're smarter than you."

"What do you care whether you live or die?! You are the suicidal vampire who lost his warlock powers! You want to die! None of this will even affect you!"

"It affects Austin. I want him to live."

"I don't care about what either of you want! You serve _me._ You will die serving me!"

I don't serve you, Marie Laveau. But you know what I will do?" Austin waved his other hand, revealing about five hundred coffins. "Do these look familiar?"

"No. That's not possible. You can't do this to me!" Marie Laveau breathed. "No!"

"Yes!" Qetsiyah exclaimed. "I'm sure you thought that they were safely hidden, but they were in our possession this entire time. And they've already been un-spelled, so save your prayers. You will die here and now." She walked over to Marie Laveau and ripped the hex bag out of her hand and pulled a piece of bone from her pocket, dropping it inside the bag. "I'm very thankful that the spell you used to protect yourself linked your life to all the priestesses. That makes my life so much easier."

"Wait! You can't!" Marie Laveau extended her arm to the witch, desperately trying to reach out to her.

"Oh, but I can- and I will."

"You liar! You swore your loyalty to me!"

"I am a lot of things, Miss Laveau. But I am not a liar. And I quote 'We will be as loyal as Austin and Andrew have been to you. I promise you that.'" Marie Laveau's eyes widened, hearing the truth in her words; there was no denying it. "Good-bye, Marie Laveau. I'm afraid you won't be missed." Qetsiyah smirked at the scowling priestess before flicking her hand over the bag, setting it on fire, causing all of the coffins in the room to spontaneously ignite. Everyone jumped at the sight of the flames, the fire burned so bright it was reflecting orange light off their shocked faces, feeling the heat warm their skin. They all watched the priestesses turn to ash, dust particles gracefully falling to the ground. "Thank you, Austin." Qetsiyah nodded in approval to Austin, who smiled back.

"What the hell just happened?!" Caroline asked, still processing along with everyone else. They had been running for their lives for almost a week now, sprinting all over town to chase down Kol and Katherine when they had their mental breakdowns, picking up ingredients for spells, interrupting masses so they could steal a candle, digging up dead bodies at tourist attractions during daylight hours, and intimidating witches so they would have a place stay. They practically killed themselves, trying to find a weapon that would vanquish the priestesses, and Qetsiyah just killed them in less than ten seconds. What. The. Hell.

"Well, Marie Laveau is dead." Katherine nodded. "So I'm gonna count this one as a victory! Ding-dong the bitch is dead!" she smiled as she said it in a sing-song voice.

"That's it?!" Kol complained. "I nearly died _several_ times this week because of that bloody woman! And it was that easy to kill her!? Am I the only one who feels foolish?"

"No," Damon answered. "But you _are_ the stupidest person in this room."

"Why don't you say that to me when my hands are free? I dare you." He glowered at Damon.

"Would the two of you shut it?" Klaus warned. "Before I'm tempted to smack your heads together."

"Guys?" Caroline interrupted. "You probably don't remember, but we're still kidnapped and no we are not the captors. We are the _captives_. So put a lid on it!" She saw them casually roll their eyes at her like she was trying to convince them to adopt a puppy. She turned back to Qetsiyah. "This isn't a joke, right? They're dead. As in dead, dead. Because if I watch them get back up one more time, I'm just gonna lose it!"

Qetsiyah turned back to them sharply. "Yes. The priestesses are dead… for good. You're welcome."

"Wait! What the hell are you even doing here?!" Bonnie shouted. "You were dead! We killed you!"

"It's nice to know that you missed us, Bonnie. But did you really think it would be that easy? I'm a two thousand-year-old Bennett witch. You must give me more credit than that. All it takes is a little preparation with a resurrection spell. Fortunately, Austin here helped us with that." She gestured to the boy with dark hair and green eyes.

"A resurrection spell?"

"Yes. You should be very familiar with this one, Bonnie. It's the exact same one you used on Jeremy Gilbert." Bonnie's jaw ticked at the sound of her ex-boyfriend's name. Elena's head snapped up when her brother's name was brought up, painful memories resurfaced, remembering the anguish she had experienced when she believed her brother had perished that day. "Tell me, Bonnie. Was it worth it?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the witch, grinding her teeth to prevent her from lashing out. "You were warned of the consequences if you chose to save the boy's life. But despite your better judgment and the grave warnings from the spirits, you chose to save him… because of _love._ Please. Enlighten me, Bonnie. Where has your love for this boy gotten you? Where is he by the way?" Qetsiyah smirked as Bonnie remained silent, already knowing what the answer was. "Ah! Yes. He's with another woman, isn't he?" Bonnie spontaneously lifted her hand to strike the woman, but Qetsiyah caught her by the wrist, grasping it tightly. "You do not raise your hand to me, child." She released her hand as she whipped it, causing it to smack into Bonnie's side.

"Leave Jeremy out of this. You know nothing about love- just ask Silas."

"Silas was… how do you say it… ah! Yes. Nothing but a man whore." Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows, completely caught off guard by the ancient witch's vulgar language. "Silas is nothing. I've learned from my mistakes. The only males that I can count on are Austin and Andrew." She gestured to the two males standing beside her.

"Someone's still bitter…" Damon mumbled. Qetsiyah shot him a terrifying look that made him avert his eyes by bowing his head to avoid looking at her.

Bonnie ignored Damon's side comment. "How do you even know them?"

"Austin and Andrew are friends of the family, who have kindly offered to help us in our quest to defeat the Originals. You see after the whole fiasco that occurred in North Carolina, we've become very drained and weak. After your friends ripped us apart, we needed to take some time off. Lurk in the shadows. But we didn't want our health condition to delay our plans. We've been watching you this entire time. We carried out our plot, making you think it was the priestesses this entire time when it was us."

"I'm sorry. What?" Caroline said.

"Did you honestly believe that those priestesses could harness that amount of magic? Caroline, those priestesses can barely make a healing potion. They. Are. Nothing. We just made them believe they had power. The only spell they successfully performed was the one that kept them from dying. Everything else was us."

"Wait. The werewolves? The full moon?" Sophie asked. "_You_ did that?"

"Who else? The priestesses?" the witches chuckled. "Only in their wildest dreams. Only one of the most powerful kinds of witches can control the full moon. You see, we spent the last year making them think that they were nearly invincible. That's why it took us so long to come after the Original Vampires. Our plan was to fake our deaths, so you would never expect us. The next step was to carry out our plot, while pinning it on someone else: the priestesses. And you fell right into our trap."

"What about the part when the priestesses can turn you crazy just by the slightest touch?"

"We gave them that gift. What you read in the grimoire was a story talking about how a _witch _cursed a priestess, making it so that she couldn't touch her loved ones without losing them forever. Except when it was written they left out the part about the witch because the priestesses wanted to be feared."

"Brain explosion," Damon said in a sing-song voice. "This new information makes me rethink my entire life now. What else is a lie?!"

"Your girlfriend's not a sweet little girl! Gasp!" Katherine feigned excitement. "And she's a killer. Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say that out loud?"

"Well, I know who's next on my hit list," Elena quipped.

"That's adorable, Elena. You know what would make you even more adorable? Flashing that fake smile of yours after I knock out all of your teeth!"

"And perhaps we should break her nose," Rebekah suggested. "She was never that pretty to begin with." Elena's jaw dropped and she gritted her teeth, trying to restrain herself from jumping down Katherine and Rebekah's throats.

"Why don't you guys back off of Elena?" Damon chastised. "Because I'm sure plenty of people in this room would be more than happy to see bad things happen to the two of you."

"Yes, but I think that most people in here would be in complete ecstasy to witness Elena's head being decapitated," Kol grinned, imagining how Elena's countenance would look if they were still living in the middle ages when civilians cheered once the guillotine was brought out. "Hey, Nik! Are you up for a game of baseball?" He said as he turned to his brother.

"Only if we're using Elena's head!" Klaus chuckled. Elena looked absolutely petrified to see the glee on Katherine's and the Originals' faces. Caroline bowed her head in shame, not in the mood to scold her disturbed loved ones.

"Of course! What else would we use? Baseballs?" Kol snickered, causing the rest of his family to join him.

"Am I the only one listening to this conversation?" Damon asked, sounding like he was the only sane person in the room. "I mean, listen to these people! How are they not in an asylum?!"

"Thank you, Damon!" Elena agreed.

I suggest ripping her heart out," Klaus added, completely ignoring Damon and Elena. "We can save it and use it for the center piece next year for Thanksgiving." The Originals nodded in agreement, openly displaying their excitement as they discussed everything they loathed about Elena.

Damon turned to Caroline with a look of bewilderment on his face. "Well, good job, Barbie. You sure know how to pick'em. And when I say that, I don't just mean you have great taste in men. I mean, you have great taste in people in general. I mean, your boyfriend over here." He gestured to Klaus. "Was just talking about using your best friend's heart as a fucking decoration because he wanted to get creative instead of just buying the bland store bought center pieces! And your _awesome _BFF's over there!" He gestured to Katherine, Rebekah, and Kol, who used their fingers to wave back as they smirked deviously. "They're just plain old crazy! They are all sick and twisted mother fuckers! Every single one of them! How can you have a conversation with these people?!"

"You're just mad because no one likes your girlfriend!" Katherine retorted.

"You know what, Kat-"

"Damon, maybe you should take it easy," Stefan said. "I'm sure they were kidding."

"Stefan, I don't know if you got brain damage from your time with them… But. They. Are. Not Human."

"Then what are you?" Katherine scoffed, causing the Originals to snicker. Damon scowled at them, feeling the urge to smack Katherine across the face. "I'm sorry, Damon. Did I hurt your feelings?" she mocked him.

"Come on, Katherine," Stefan said. "Leave Damon alone before he gets even angrier." The Originals continued to laugh, causing Stefan to allow a few chuckles to slip past his lips.

"Stefan!" Damon complained. "Whose side are you on?!"

"Damon, I'm just trying to keep the peace. The truth is: I love all of you guys."

Katherine hushed her voice as she spoke, turning to Damon. "That's code for: Stefan likes us better than you and Elena. Not that I blame him. We're so much more fun. I mean, I guess to be fair, you automatically lose in the fun department if Elena's on your team."

Elena sneered at her. "I'm sorry that my definition of fun doesn't include anyone getting slaughtered."

"So you admit it? You've finally come to terms with the fact that you're boring?" The veins underneath Elena's eyes resurfaced and she struggled against the invisible restraint holding her down, her anger getting the best of her. Katherine wore a smug look, watching Elena fight against the concealed bonds like she was a dog tugging on its leash with the owner yanking it in a different direction. "Looks like someone is still in denial," she said in a sing-song voice.

"It's going to feel _so _good when I punch you in the face!" Elena threatened. "And then I'm going to take a branch and stab you in the heart! And I'll smile as I stand over your body, watching the light die from your eyes."

"Oh, really? Is that what you _think _is going to happen, little girl? You think I'm just going to lay down and die? Why? Because you think everyone is like the Salvatores? You snap your fingers and get whatever the hell you want? Well, guess what? You're playing with the big dogs now! Which means no one gives a shit about Elena Gilbert! When I get out of here, I will stab you. But not in the heart- that would be much too easy." Katherine's voice became much darker, sending chills down Elena's spine. "I'll stab you in the knee. I'll stab you in the neck. I'll stab you in the back. Hell, I'll stab your little brother right in front of you. And… hm… I don't know. Should I invite Matt Donovan to the party, too?"

"Guys!" Caroline interrupted. "Someone else is trying to kill us at the moment! Could you save your violent fantasies for later? You wouldn't wanna steal Qetsiyah's thunder. I mean, she did go through all this trouble to try and kill us!" The vampires turned their full attention back to the ancient Bennett witch, suddenly remembering their current predicament.

"Now where was I?" Qetsiyah paced back and forth in front of them. "Ah! Yes. I was about to kill you once and for all." She held up both white oak stakes. "You know what else a priestess can't do? It cannot be one with nature. You see, priestesses are not like us, witches. They don't have a connection with nature. Never have. Never will. Witches are automatically born as servants of nature. Which means I already know that this stake." She lifted one of the stakes. "Is authentic white oak." She walked over to Klaus and raised the weapon, causing him to snap his fangs in her face like a rabid animal. She stepped back, looking irritated. "Andrew!" Andrew appeared behind her, ready to take her commands. "Take this." She placed the other stake in his hand. "Austin, I want you to release the Forbes girl. And Andrew, I want you to aim the stake at her heart."

"NO!" Klaus grunted, using his immense strength in an attempt to free himself from the concealed barrier refusing to give out, his biceps rippled as he persevered.

Austin and Andrew carried out the witch's wishes, and Andrew stood behind Caroline, an arm wrapped around her throat and the stake pointed to her chest above her heart. "Klaus!" Caroline tried to yank Andrew's arm off of her, but every time she pulled, she could feel the pressure of the stake on her chest increase.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted.

Qetsiyah followed his line of sight. "Do you see that, Niklaus? Do you see the pain you cause her when you resist me?" She stared straight into his eyes. It is inevitable, Niklaus. She will die. But that does not mean she must die painfully."

"If you harm her, I will end you. I will kill your entire family. Living or dead." he bit out.

Qetsiyah turned to Austin and snapped her fingers, signaling for him to deliver an aneurysm to the hybrid. Klaus fell to the ground on his knees, screaming in pain as he grasped his head. Everyone screamed at Qetsiyah, commanding her to let him go. "Klaus!" Caroline cried as she attempted to lunge forward, but she was held down and felt the sharp stake digging into her skin. "Please! Don't!" Andrew removed his arm from around Caroline's neck and gripped her jaw in an attempt to silence her. "If you kill him, I kill you."

Andrew moved his lips close to her ear. She could feel his breath brush her ear, his proximity sending chills down her spine. "Come on, Caroline. You're better than this. Better than him. Look at him." She listened to his words, grimacing as she watched Qetsiyah kneel in front of a vulnerable Klaus, still enduring agonizing pain. "He's a monster. Now why would you want to defend a man like that?" He didn't understand why she was fighting so hard for a man as evil as him. Her heart was too good. So why was she with him? Why was she loyal to him?

"I'm a monster."

"But there's something pure about you; I can tell. It will all be over soon. But it's a shame that you and I had to be collateral damage in all this. Maybe in another life we could have shared something beautiful."

Caroline could feel the venom threatening to creep up her throat. She fumed, barely able to keep her voice steady. Who the hell did this guy think he was? All she wanted to do was knock the cockiness out of his voice. He acted like he owned her as if she would just fall into his arms like some desperate call girl. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," she gritted her teeth.

"And why not?"

"Well, I'm a handful. Most guys wouldn't be able to handle me. And frankly, I don't think you're _man enough_!" Caroline snapped his wrist in half, releasing a cacophonous shriek from his windpipe. She firmly wrapped one hand around the wooden stake, while the other gripped his upper arm. She whipped his arm over her shoulder, sending his back crashing into the cold stone floor, causing him to writhe in agony. Without hesitation, she thrust the stake into his heart, releasing a loud gasp from his lips before his body slowly turned grey. Her blonde locks fell over her face, and as she watched his dark eyes glaze over, she suddenly remembered everyone else in the room. Pushing her hair away from her face, she took a deep breath and waited for the others to react. Everyone's jaws dropped at the turn of events that had unfolded. Austin and the Bennett witches were so stunned they completely forgot about the vampires, unconsciously releasing them from their magic.

"Andrew!" Austin rushed to the greying body, ripping the stake out of his chest like it would miraculously bring him back to life. His hands hovered over the body, afraid that if he felt the cold skin it would confirm his friend's death. "Oh, my God!" Andrew's death was such a low blow to his heart that he barely noticed his surroundings. Caroline looked down at Austin's face, noticing the look of anguish etched on his face. She wasn't sure if she should feel guilty for killing Andrew, or for bringing so much misery to Austin, but she didn't feel it. I mean, why would she? They've been trying to kill her for who knows how long? They tried to take something from her; it's only fair that she should retaliate, but the amount of relief she felt instead of remorse shocked her. Caroline quickly realized that the witches were vulnerable and launched herself at them, kicking and throwing punches, easily drawing blood.

The vampires swiftly recovered from the shock and charged the Bennett witches. They kicked and slashed at them, making blood spew and paint the walls crimson. Some of the witches fell but akin to the priestesses, they continued to get back to their feet, acting like their wounds were just a scratch caused by a kitten. The witches stood their ground and raised their palms, using their magic to propel the vampires into the opposite wall. Bonnie and Sophie raised their palms, pinning the witches to the wall, while Davina sat up against the wall behind them, applying pressure to the bullet wound on her abdomen. The Bennett witches tried to fight back with their own magic, but they were exhausted from having to restrain the vampires.

Klaus jumped back to his feet, smirking as he saw his opportunity. He was on top of Austin in a flash, immediately grasping his chin in one hand and his shoulder in the other, ruthlessly tearing his head away from the neck like it was a flimsy piece of paper, causing blood to squirt from the root of the neck, covering Klaus's shirt with blood and half his face. Austin never even had a chance to realize what was about to happen before a loud crack rang throughout the stone room. The decapitated head was bug-eyed, the mouth hanging open, and Klaus threw it mercilessly across the room, hitting the wall with a _splat._

Caroline stood in the middle of the room, finally having a moment to catch her breath during the chaotic event. She looked around the room, seeing the blood, ashes, and dead bodies that covered the room. Why did their lives have to be so complicated? She abruptly stopped scanning the room when her gaze fell on Klaus. He was kneeling over Austin's dead body, one hand completely covered in red liquid, and his fresh shirt now had several drops of blood down the front of it. She saw Qetsiyah appear behind him with the white oak stake raised above her head, ready to stab him through the back. "Klaus!" Every vampire in the room simultaneously turned at the sound of Caroline's cry.

"KLAUS!"

They instantly launched themselves at Klaus and Qetsiyah's location, diving straight for the stake. When they reached the location, they all groaned as they felt themselves knock into one other. Skulls, shoulders, and other body parts knocked into each other, most likely breaking a few bones on the way down. They sat up with their hands on the stone floor, rubbing their sore body parts. When they looked up, they noticed that Klaus and Qetsiyah were gone.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger... Sorry! I will do my best to post the next chapter as soon as I can. But leaving me a review will definitely motive me to update faster ;) So review! And it makes me really sad to say that there will be 2 more chapters before the epilogue. And don't worry things are about to get a whole lot less serious! Phew! I think the worst is over... Or is it? Let me know what you guys think will happen, or who you would like to see return in the next chapter. Were you guys satisfied by all the deaths in this chapter? Did you enjoy the Originals violent fantasies? Lol. Did you love bad ass Caroline kicking Andrew's ass? Hm...**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/fave/followed**

**Follow me on tumblr at KlausIsMyEverything**


	24. The Witches Of The Dark

**A/N- Hey, guys!****I know it's been pretty mean to just leave you guys with a bunch of cliffhangers for the past few updates. Hopefully this update isn't as painful! I hope you guys like this one! Don't worry we've got a lot more Original bickering and Elena bashing coming up! I think that the Original family has suffered enough pain! And the last character disappearance you saw will be the last disappearing act I pull! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Everyone could hear the sounds of choking coming from the left, and slowly turned their heads to see Qetsiyah being pinned to the wall by an invisible force with her hand holding her windpipe, desperately gasping for oxygen. The vampires turned back to question Bonnie and Sophie, who shook their heads at them. They weren't doing it. If they weren't, then who was?

Caroline's mind flashed back to the image of Qetsiyah pointing the white oak stake at Klaus's back, her heart clenched, feeling the overwhelming desire to hold him in her arms. "Where's Klaus?!" Everyone panicked at the thought of Klaus being dead, some of them having different reasons for wanting him alive than the others. Caroline whipped her head around, her blonde hair cutting straight through the air as it followed her head. She saw Klaus standing next to the opposite wall with one hand leaning against the rough stone texture, looking confused and bewildered. There was a huge gnash in the wall, mostly likely where he crashed into it. He immediately met her gaze when her eyes fell on him.

"Caroline." He expressed a look of relief on his face, causing her heart to flutter.

"Klaus!" She sprang to her feet and used her vampire speed to jump on him, causing his back to clash into the wall behind him, but he didn't feel it, and even if he did, he didn't care. Caroline was in his arms again, which meant nothing else mattered. Caroline slipped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, using all her strength to fiercely embrace him. She held on to him so tightly that if Klaus wasn't an Original, Caroline probably would have squeezed the life out of him. He wound his arms around her waist, returning her hug just as passionately, but careful not to cause her injury. He buried his head in her soft blonde hair, taking in her familiar sweet aroma that he craves. She cupped his face in her hands, the rough stubble beneath her skin, making her palms tingle. "Don't ever die on me. Do you hear me?" He only had time to shake his head before she aggressively pressed her lips against his, trapping his head between the wall and her own head. Their foreheads moved against each other as Caroline's tongue darted past his lips, allowing him to swallow her entire tongue, his entire being consumed by his lust for her. After Caroline forced herself to slowly pull away, she looked into his deep blue eyes, noticing the infallible love in those blue pools. She returned his endearing stare as she traced a finger along his masculine jaw. She began peppering his face with searing kisses, causing him to hiss in pleasure. "I love you."

"I love you, Caroline." He brought her lips back onto his after she placed another sultry kiss on his jawline. He lifted her hips higher, so her head was hovering over him, giving her a better angle. He smirked as he felt her smile into their kiss, and ran his fingers through her hair, gently pushing them out of her way.

The vampires had gotten to their feet, so they stood there watching Klaus and Caroline reunite once again. Some of the vampires had different reactions than others. Damon looked like he was ready to gag; he bent over with his hands over his knees, fully prepared to vomit. Elena's jaw dropped, grimacing at the sight of her best friend with the man who had ruined her life. She was just about ready to gauge her eyes out if Caroline didn't get off of him soon. Everyone else seemed completely unfazed by Klaus and Caroline's public display of affection. They stood there calmly like they were watching an episode of _Barney __& Friends__._ Damon and Elena turned their heads to the rest of the vampires, looking at them like they were insane, which was technically true. "What are you doing?!" Damon complained.

Katherine casually crossed her arms over her chest. "Praying that everyone keeps their clothes on by the time we get out of here. What are you doing?"

"Why are you people so calm? Why aren't you reacting? It's like you people are dead inside!" The rest of the vampires turned to Damon, arching their eyebrows at the last line he said. "You know what I mean!"

"Why are _you _so surprised?" Rebekah condescended. "I remember Katherine painting a very vivid picture of Klaus's and Caroline's sexual activities during Thanksgiving."

"Do you need me to retell the story?" Katherine offered.

"EW!" Damon reproached. "No! Stop it! You are all freaks!"

"Yes, but we're sexy freaks- the very best kind."

Kol turned to Damon. "I wonder if Elena does anything raunchy when you take her to bed." Elena narrowed her eyes at him, wishing she had the white oak stake in her hand. Damon snarled as he lunged for Kol, but she felt Katherine's strong hand pushing against his chest, holding him back. Kol smirked at Damon and Elena, proudly standing like he was untouchable. "I suggest the two of you should think before you act. I am under oath to not kill you, but that expires the second you threaten my life."

"And that goes for all of us." Elijah turned to face everyone. Damon and Elena staggered, seeing the cold steel look in his eyes. Katherine smirked at the pair, seeing the hesitant look in their eyes; her countenance clearly saying, 'that's my boyfriend.'

"Damon. Elena. We didn't have the chance to chat during Thanksgiving, so I'm warning you now: if the thought of harming my family even briefly crosses your underdeveloped minds, I will not give you so much as a chance to blink before I descend upon both of you, painfully and the people who dared to help you. Am I being clear?"

Elena's breath caught before she was able to speak. "Elijah, are you threatening us? I thought you were a man of honor."

"I was simply educating you on the possible outcomes of your future. You've been warned. And if Damon dies. Or you die. Or your brother- then you only have yourself to blame." Katherine wrapped her arms around Elijah's waist, giving him a deceivingly sweet kiss on the cheek. The couple feigned a smile at Damon and Elena, raising their brows audaciously.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Katherine, hating how much she clearly was enjoying this. "Thanks for the warning, Elijah. We'll take it under consideration." Before Katherine and Elijah could counter, everyone was ripped out of the conversation by Caroline's voice.

"Guys!" Everyone snapped their heads to the side to see Caroline yelling at them, still straddling Klaus. "Enough! Let's pretend you guys don't hate each other for a second and focus on the fact that Qetsiyah is hanging on the wall!" Everyone turned their attention back on the antique witch, who was squirming around on the wall, trying to free herself, but akin to the vampires' previous situation it was no use. Klaus placed Caroline back on the ground, and the vampires slowly approached the witch, staring her down to examine her.

Damon scratched his head in confusion. "Okay, who is doing this?"

Suddenly, a loud boom resonated throughout the underground cellar, causing small pebbles and dust to cascade from the ceiling. The vampires turned sharply in the direction of the action and they saw a large cloud of dust concealing the figures that entered the room. They looked up to see that the newcomers entered through the same entrance that had been blocked before.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, speaking mostly to herself. Everyone was frozen, ready for another assault to be delivered. Their heart beats quickened, anticipating what was on the other side of the cloud.

When the cloud of dust dispersed, almost everyone had a look of confusion, seeing two unfamiliar faces, except for two people: Klaus and Katherine. They had shock etched on their faces, although; Katherine only recognized the tall Caucasian man with spiked dark brown hair and blue eyes. Klaus immediately placed both of their faces. He looked back and forth between the man and the girl with dark skin and dark curly hair. He dropped his offensive stance and the muscles in his face softened. "Maddox. Greta."

Maddox and Greta bowed to the hybrid before getting down on one knee, one arm laid horizontally on the other knee, keeping their eyes locked on the ground as they willingly submitted. "Klaus."

The Originals rolled their eyes while everyone was looking at each other questioningly. "Okay, who the hell are these people?" Damon asked. "And why are they acting like Klaus is some sort of God?"

Klaus completely ignored Damon, keeping his stare on the witches before him. "Rise." The witches did as he commanded, looking at Klaus like he was their savior.

"Klaus, who are these people?" Caroline asked and rested her hand in the crook of his elbow, warily looking at the strangers. She was especially uncomfortable with the way the girl was looking at Klaus. Caroline stood next to the hybrid protectively, marking her territory, but the witch never faltered, which only angered her.

"Caroline, this is Maddox and Greta." He gestured to the pair in front of him. "They were my witches… before they died that is."

"Oh, yeah," Damon recalled. "I remember now. I killed you." He pointed to Maddox and looked at Greta. "Wow! I killed you, too! I killed _both_ of you! Good times!" He relished, looking back at the memory. Klaus and the two witches glowered at Damon, staring him down with cold dead eyes, clearly not amused. "And what's up with that whole getting down on your knees for Klaus? You must be really desperate if you _want _to serve him." Maddox and Greta's hands shot up, contorting their fingers into the shape of a claw, causing Damon to scream in pain, grasping his head.

"Damon!" Elena held her boyfriend in her arms, trying to support his weight. "Klaus, stop it! Call them off!" Klaus smirked at her, raising his eyebrows in defiance. Elena's anger flared, her heart constricted as she was forced to listen to Damon's cries. "Klaus! Please! Just let him go! He didn't mean it!" After Elena realized that her pleading was more amusing to him than sympathizing, she turned to Caroline. "Caroline, please! Make him stop!"

Caroline yanked on Klaus's arm, forcing him to face her. She slid her hand over the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his blonde curls before bringing his lips onto hers, which Elena found revolting. "Klaus, you've had your fun. Now let Damon go. Please."

Klaus smirked down at her and placed another quick kiss on her lips. "Alright, sweetheart." Elena's jaw dropped as she looked at the couple. She could hardly believe how easily the hybrid submitted to her best friend. She literally told him to do something once and it was like he dropped everything just to make her happy.

Caroline flashed him a toothy grin. "Thank you."

"If he apologizes." Caroline's smile faltered, hearing Klaus's words. Suddenly, Damon's leather jacket spontaneously combusted, small patches of fire burning his skin, making his screams grow louder.

"Klaus!" Caroline, Stefan, and Elena yelled.

"I'm not hearing an apology anywhere in those words. But I never grow tired of hearing my own name, especially when Caroline is the one screaming," Klaus said nonchalantly, wiggling his eyebrows at that last part.

"Klaus, Damon can't even think!" Elena pleaded. "You have to call the witches off first."

"I'm sure you can get through to him, Elena."

Elena grunted as she began shouting into Damon's ear.

"Klaus, seriously?!" Caroline pushed against her boyfriend's chest, trying to take her frustrations out on him.

"Relax, love." He held her fists in his hands, trying to soothe her.

"Look, if you wanna kick Damon around, go for it! But you have to promise that you're not gonna kill him!" Klaus didn't have the chance to respond because they were interrupted by the sound of Damon's voice.

"Fine! I apologize! You rat bastard!"

Klaus took his time taking a deep breath before he answered, causing Caroline and Elena's anxieties to build. "That doesn't sound like an apology to me." Caroline's hand shot up to Klaus's windpipe, firmly grasping it and bringing their faces to an intimate distance. She wasn't strong enough to make him feel uncomfortable underneath her grip, but it certainly got his attention.

"Yes, love?" She opened her mouth, letting her hot breath warm his lips, teasing him as she pretended to nip at those full lips of his, but never quite reaching them. She drew out his fangs, signally his arousal and he leaned forward, desperately wanting to taste those lips that made him lose control, but she pushed him back, causing him to growl deeply. She bent his head to the side, allowing her sultry breath to warm his ear as she softly whispered.

"Let Damon go right now, or you're sleeping alone tonight. And it's been almost a week since we had sex." Caroline's voice was dripping with hunger, causing several different fantasies to pop into Klaus's mind. He felt her slip a few fingers underneath his shirt, making his breathing even heavier. "I haven't been able to see you since I was kidnapped. And I have this overwhelming animalistic need for you… for your body…"

Klaus kept his gaze locked on Caroline's eyes, his mouth hanging open from the lustful look in her eyes. "That's enough." Klaus called to the witches, who immediately dropped their attack on Damon. Caroline allowed Klaus to replace his lips onto hers, when he lunged for her mouth. She buried her hands in his soft curly hair, moving her lips against his. Klaus held her body tightly against his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist, while his other hand rested on her round bum.

Damon groaned as he slowly got to his feet. The burn wounds were rapidly healing, but the holes in his jacket could not say the same. He dusted himself off, glaring at the witches, who expressed more amusement than remorse. Elena pulled Damon into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. No thanks to him." Damon narrowed his eyes at Klaus, who had recently pulled away from the kiss he had shared with Caroline.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Damon. I'm the one who _did_save your life. You should be thanking me, or at least thank Caroline. It was her idea." Klaus gestured to the blonde he had his arm around.

"Thank you very much, _Caroline_." Damon turned away from them.

"Damon, do everyone a favor and watch your mouth," Caroline said. "Because I'm not always going to be there to bail you out."

"I'll keep that in mind." he brushed her off.

"Hold on a second." Katherine turned to Maddox and Greta. "So_you're_ the ones who did that?" She pointed to Qetsiyah who was still pinned to the wall.

"You're correct." Greta nodded.

"How?"

"There's not much time to explain. But you should know that we are not alone." Greta gestured to the entrance near the ceiling. Everyone looked up to the light emitting from the passageway, furrowing their brows in confusion, unsure of what they were looking at. All of a sudden, they watched witches jumping down into the cellar one by one, until there were around forty new witches standing before them. "Meet the witches of the dark."

"You know, I typically wouldn't judge a book by its cover," Damon said. "But something tells me that I shouldn't trust a person if the word 'dark' is in their title. I don't know. Is that just me?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Greta, what are the witches of the dark?"

Greta beamed. "They're a brand of witches, living or dead, who believe in the new age. And have come here to pledge their loyalty to the leader, who will guide them. The God who we will worship. A true king." She turned to Klaus, displaying complete devotion in her eyes. Greta, Maddox, and the forty new witches that entered kneeled before him in unison, looking up at him with complete submission. Klaus was in complete awe, taken aback by his new found power.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Damon complained. "The guy gets to walk in the sun without a daylight ring. He doesn't have to turn every full moon. The daggers don't work on him. I can't even use a fucking tree branch to kill him. And now you give him an army of evil witches?! What's next?! My head?! Why don't you just chop it off and serve it to him on a silver platter?!"

"Are you offering?" Kol smirked, walking towards Damon with the look of glee in his eyes.

"Easy." Damon held his hands up in defense. "It was just an expression."

Klaus looked down at Caroline, meeting her gaze. He lifted her chin with his thumb and pointer finger, trying to read her face. "What are you thinking, love?"

Caroline's lips curved up into a huge grin. "I'm so happy for you! This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

He cupped her face in his hands. "Caroline, _you _are what I've always wanted. You. My siblings. My family. This power is only as a means to protect you. All of you."

"And you." She stroked the soft curls on his head. "I trust you. Just promise to keep your evil witches in line, okay?"

Klaus dipped his head down, their noses touching. "Seal it with a kiss?" He placed his lips over hers, their lips moving softly in unison.

"I'm sorry. Did I say 'blah!' Yet?" Damon placed his hands over his stomach, feigning nausea.

"No," Kol said casually. "But you are one complaint away from me ripping your arms off."

Klaus rested his hand on Caroline's hip before turning back to the witches on the floor. "You may rise." The witches obeyed his command without hesitation. "Greta, can you kill the Bennett witches?" He gestured to the witches that were still being restrained.

"Of course. That's been a goal of ours for a very long time."

"Well then, get on with it. Let's not waste any more time." Greta's hand shot up, using her magic to bring the hex bag Marie Laveau had dropped to her fingertips. Greta, Maddox and the rest of the witches began violently chanting, looking like they were sucking the life out of the Bennett witches, their bodies growing even more emaciated by the second.

Qetsiyah cried out in pain. "No!" She reached into her pocket and threw two sphere shaped objects into the air. No one realized that she had thrown a vervain grenade and a smoke bomb until they both exploded. They had all been knocked into the other side of the room, bumping into each other's bodies and hitting the stone wall, hard. Fortunately, no one had been severely injured by the surprise attack, but when the smoke had cleared, they discovered that the Bennett witches had successfully escaped.

"I'm gonna need a really long drink after this," Damon stated.

"When we get out of here, everyone is going to be wasted out of their minds," Katherine countered, "so don't act like you're special."

Klaus helped Caroline get to her feet before he turned to Maddox. "Find them. I will not have them running around so they can devise a plot against my family."

"Don't worry, Klaus. My friends have probably already located them."

"What friends? What are you talking about?"

"There's a safe haven, Klaus," Greta interjected. "A safe place for witches in New Orleans. We stayed there to conceal ourselves from the priestesses and the Bennett witches. Let us take you there and I guarantee that your family will be safe."

Klaus nodded to the witch. "Well, that solves that problem, then. But what are we going to do about Damon and Elena?" He smirked at the couple, who were narrowing their eyes at him. "What do you say, Kol? Should we dump Damon in the ocean and let Katerina have her fun with Elena?"

"Now, now, Nik," Kol grinned. "Let's not get too hasty. I want to have my fun with Damon before we feed him to the sharks. Maybe we should wait until a thunderstorm hits so we can chain him to a skyscraper. Then, we should definitely take photos every time he gets struck by lightning."

"I love your creativity, brother."

"I like the way you guys think," Katherine agreed. "But maybe it should be more of a tag-team kind of thing. Nothing says family bonding like team work!"

"You guys, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not roasting Damon and Elena," Caroline informed them. "And no you cannot feed them to the sharks because they're coming with us. End of discussion."

"But-"

"No!" She pointed a finger at each one of them. "You guys are under oath, remember?" They all sighed, pouting at her with those innocent eyes. "You can show me those angelic faces all you want. But I'm not changing my mind." They rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"How adorable," Damon said sarcastically. "With family members like those, who needs serial killers? I mean, you'd never have to be afraid of the world when you share a room with people like that."

"Damon, shut up," Caroline said nonchalantly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Caroline opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by the sound of Bonnie's voice. "Guys! Someone help!" The vampires snapped their heads to the side, seeing Bonnie and Sophie, carrying Davina's nearly motionless body. Davina had grown extremely pale, the light waning from her usually bright blue eyes.

Her breathing had weakened greatly and she was holding a bloodied cloth over the bullet wound that Andrew had recently delivered. Her hands were dripping in red liquid along with the shirt she wore. They gently set her down in front of everyone, giving them a clear view of her condition.

"Oh, my God!" Caroline kneeled in front of the injured witch, appalled by her deathly state.

"If someone doesn't heal her now, she will die," Bonnie warned.

"I got this." Marcel kneeled down beside the witch and bit into his wrist. He didn't give Davina a chance to respond before shoving his wrist into her mouth. It took a few moments for her to latch onto his wrist and biting further into the wound, the color returned to her face and her skin began stitching itself back together.

"Did you take the bullet out?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. She just needs rest now. We should go now." Bonnie scanned the room with her eyes. "This place is giving me the creeps anyway." Everyone got back to their feet, and Marcel wrapped one arm around Davina's waist, supporting her weight as her health condition gradually increased.

"We can get you out of here quickly," Maddox announced. Klaus nodded, giving them permission to use their magic. The witches waved their hands, making everyone in the room disappear.

* * *

Everyone appeared in front of the cars parked on the side walk, a few feet away from the entrance to the cellar where they had parked earlier. They noticed there were about twenty more cars parked on the sidewalk than there had been when they first arrived, most likely belonging to the witches who had helped them.

Maddox approached Klaus. "The refuge isn't too far off. It's less than a mile away. I'll take the lead and you can just follow us in your car."

Klaus nodded and watched him leave. He led Caroline to her side of the car, opening the door for her so she could slide in. He slipped into the driver's seat, took the wheel, and waited for everyone to get in the car. He looked to his side, staring at Caroline and giving her a genuine smile. She hadn't noticed him at first, but after a moment she felt his eyes burning her skin and met his gaze, smiling. "What?" She asked.

He leaned over, their foreheads pressing against each other. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, sweetheart."

She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "And _you _have no idea how much I missed you." Caroline closed her eyes as she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I swear, you were the only thing I could think about. Elena practically had to drag you out of my thoughts."

"What were you _specifically_ thinking about?" He smirked, dragging a finger down her collar bone all the way down to the 'V' her breasts made, making her shiver. "Tell me," he whispered. Caroline blushed, thinking about the images of Klaus she had imagined when she was trapped in that room with Elena. Klaus's brows shot up, enjoying her reaction. "That good? Well, that doesn't surprise me."

"Shut up!" she whispered, playfully slapping his chest. Klaus cocked his head to the side, goading her into divulging her need for him. "Well, I thought about us laying down on our bed…" She started out slowly, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. "And I thought about doing things to you…"

"Like what?" Klaus attempted to steady his breathing, but he failed miserably.

"Like this." She placed her searing mouth on his lips, kissing him painfully slow. "And this." She slipped both her hands underneath his bloodied shirt, placing her cool hands over his muscular abs. Klaus growled out his moans and placed his hands over hers, needing her hands to stay there forever. "And this." She removed one hand from his abdomen, and used it to firmly grip his manhood through his jeans, causing his eyes to roll back into his head in pleasure. He gripped the back of his seat with one hand, trying to contain himself, fully aware that there were others in the car. "Do you approve?"

Klaus's fangs elongated in response, hungrily looking over Caroline's body. "Was there anything else you thought about doing, love?" His voice sounding husky.

"Yeah…" Caroline breathed heavily. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his ear, causing him to breath even heavier. "I thought about everything I wanted you to do to me."

"Caroline!" Katherine yelled insolently. "Can you drop Klaus's dick so we can get out of here?!" Klaus and Caroline threw themselves away from each other, their backs smacking into their own windows, completely caught off guard by Katherine's announcement.

"EW!" Damon remonstrated.

"Katherine!" Caroline shouted. "How did you-"

"Ears like a hawk, Care." Katherine pointed to her own ears. "You should know that by now. How else would I know when you and Klaus get it on? And I _always _know."

"But-"

"Honestly, Caroline," Rebekah said. "In the car? You try to get into my brother's pants in a compact space while we're in the _car_?!"

Klaus turned around in his seat to face his sister. "To be fair, Rebekah. Caroline hasn't seen me in almost twenty-four hours. She does have her needs."

"Ew!" Rebekah kicked the back of Klaus's seat. "Nik, you're disgusting!" He chuckled in response and turned back around, facing the windshield.

"Of course he's disgusting," Katherine added. "They're both disgusting. Remember that morning when we woke up right before they got naked… and _we_ were stillon the bed!"

"WHAT?!" Kol, Elijah, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Marcel yelled.

"_Again!_ I'm sorry!" Caroline screamed.

"Sorry isn't going to erase the damage that was done." Katherine feigned distressed.

"You'll live!"

"I was traumatized, Caroline!"

"You didn't even see anything!"

"I saw enough!"

"You didn't see anything you haven't already done!"

"Well, I didn't need an image of you and Klaus dry humping each other ingrained in my brain!"

"We don't want you to tell us about it either!" Damon interrupted.

"You know what was worse?" Rebekah said. "Seeing your brother dry hump his girlfriend on your bed while you were sleeping."

"It was not your bed, Rebekah," Klaus reminded her.

"Well, it was for that night! That is the last time I share a bed with Caroline!"

"Ditto!" Katherine said.

"Wait!" Sophie interjected, turning to Caroline. "You screwed Klaus on my bed?!"

"No-"

"Yes!" Katherine and Rebekah said in unison.

"Caroline!" Davina complained.

"It's not what you think!"

"Did he spend the night?" Davina was almost afraid to ask.

"Well…"

"Caroline!" Sophie and Davina cried.

"He came in during the middle of the night and then he wouldn't leave!"

"Only because you begged him not to," Katherine scoffed.

"Caroline, oh my God!" Elena said, looking horrified.

"Elena, it's not as bad as it sounds. Katherine and Rebekah are just mad because they didn't get to sleep next to Elijah and Stefan."

"Wait. Stefan? Why would Stefan be sleeping next to Rebekah?" Elena furrowed her brows in confusion. Katherine and the Originals looked at Elena like she was a complete moron. She was certainly speaking like a ten-year-old, who hadn't had the awkward conversation with her parents about the birds and the bees yet.

"Are you really that stupid?" Katherine shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, since anything I say will just go in one ear and out the other, I'm gonna say it the way Caroline puts it: boy likes girl. Girl likes Boy. Sex." Katherine wiggled her brows, akin to how Caroline would.

Stefan ran his hand across his face, deeply sighing. He felt a little relieved to know that his relationship with Rebekah was out in the open, but he knew that he wanted to break the news gently to Elena. He knew how she would react, and that was exactly why he wanted to be the one to tell her. "Elena…"

"Stefan, is this true?"

"Yes- I mean no." Elena raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "Well, yes, we have a thing. But _no_ I didn't sleep with her. I mean there was this one night when we fell asleep. But nothing happened!" He watched her gape at him, raising her brows, astonished.

"Wait!" Caroline yelled. "So you guys admit that this entire time, I was right?!" They watched her overjoyed expression as her body bobbed up and down in excitement. "You guys still have feelings for each other! Oh, my God! You guys! I'm so happy for you!"

Katherine, Stefan, and the Originals chuckled at Caroline's adorable reaction. "Yes, Caroline," Stefan smiled. "You were right, and you're a genius like always."

"I knew it!" She turned to Klaus, who continued to drive the car. "I told you, Klaus! Didn't I tell you they were meant to be?!" Klaus chortled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him.

"Yes, love. You are a match-maker sent from the heavens. We shall all bow to your superiority."

"You better." She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, sinking down into her seat. She didn't want to say anything in front of everyone because she was pretty sure they would kill her for it, but she couldn't stand back and let Stefan fall in love with Rebekah all over again. She knew that she would have to get him alone later and try to talk some sense into him.

Klaus pulled the lever on the gear shift, parking the car in a dark tunnel. He turned his head to face Caroline. "We're here, love."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review! Let me know what you think! Are you guys excited? Are you curious about where Klaus and Caroline were going with their little flirtation in the car? Again, there's not that many chapters left. :( But I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/fave/followed**

**Follow me on tumblr at KlausIsMyEverything**


	25. Sanctuary Of Evil

**A/N- Hey, guys! I got a new update that will hopefully please everyone! Thanks again for your reviews! They make me really happy! ****And**** I hope you like it!**

* * *

Maddox and Greta led everyone through a languid meadow with a variety of vibrant plants that stretched on for miles. There was an exquisite bridge hovering over each placid stream of water that emitted the sounds of rushing water. The group came to a stop as they mounted one of the green hills, and saw a clear view of the safe haven that was established beneath them. They looked down to see several tribal tents, each having its own unique bohemian design on the outside, resembling the tents Native Americans would use. The entire campsite was crawling with witches; there were different stations where a group of witches would have their own jobs to do. Some would gather fire wood, others casted spells, collected herbs, or made healing remedies. In the middle of the area, there was a huge bonfire burning to keep them warm, most likely the place where they cook their food. "Welcome." Maddox extended his hand to the campsite down below. "You are welcome to stay and rest for as long as you like. There are plenty of blood bags down below, so there is plenty for you to eat. And I also wouldn't recommend trying to eat any of the witches."

"Why not?" Damon challenged.

Maddox turned to him, looking amused. "You can certainly try. I will not stand in your way." Damon sneered at the warlock, knowing that the man would gladly let him walk into a death trap, given the opportunity. Maddox grinned at Damon, seeing the irritation on his countenance, and turned to Klaus. "Klaus, I hope you find the place to your liking."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Maddox." Klaus turned to Caroline, wrapping an arm around her waist. "What do you think, love?"

"I think this place is awesome!" Caroline beamed. "I feel like we're like in one of my history textbooks! You know, like during the Native American period?"

"Some of the witches here have ancestors that were from one of the Native tribes," Maddox interrupted.

"Wait," Caroline said. "You mean, those tents are authentic?" Maddox nodded. "Oh, my God!" Caroline looked down below at the tents. "We're gonna be sleeping in _real_ Native American tents! Klaus, this is amazing!" She jumped on him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He chuckled as he felt her arms ardently squeeze his neck, and he gently squeezed her upper arms in response. He loved the feeling of knowing that she was smiling because of him. He kissed her behind the ear as she continued to bounce up and down in excitement.

"Alright, love. Why don't we go down and see it up close?"

* * *

One of the witches down below was at her station picking some herbs from one of the fields. She looked up to see an enormous group of people making their way down the hill, heading straight for the campsite. She recognized most of the witches returning, but there were about twelve or thirteen faces she had never seen before in her life. They were all abnormally gorgeous and not the regular kind of beauty, something told the witch that these people were dangerously beautiful like a siren. "I didn't know it was bring your super model to work day," she said to the girl next to her.

The other girl's head shot up, frantically searching the area for a handsome specimen. "What supermodel?! Where?! Oh, my God! We should get Savannah! Because she definitely needs to get out there and meet someone."

"I heard that!"

The two witches jumped at the sound of Savannah's voice. They turned sharply to see Savannah's chestnut colored head emerge from the tent behind them, peeking through the over lapping cloth that was barricading the entrance. "Oh, there you are. We were just about to go looking for you."

"Oh, really?" Savannah placed one hand on her hip. "Because I thought I heard you telling people that I needed to meet someone new. Care to explain, Vera?"

Vera held her hands up in defense. "Okay, you're mad. I get that. But you know I only do this because I love you."

"Aren't you guys supposed to be picking herbs or something, not talking about boys?" She joined them, beginning pick her own herbs.

"We were!" Vera assured her. "But Lucy over here," she gestured to the witch standing next to her, "told me that there were supermodels! You cannot just pass up an opportunity like that, Savannah!"

"Wait, what?!"

"I know!"

"Okay, first of all." Savannah raised her pointer finger in the air. "Vera, you are not allowed to fraternize with boys by yourself because everyone knows you have horrible taste." Vera pouted when Savannah began scolding her as if she was her mother. "Second of all, why would supermodels be here? I mean, unless someone told them that one of our herb remedies could make them lose ten pounds in a week without having to puke their guts out."

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Lucy pointed to the group in the middle of the campsite, who could definitely make a fortune off of being supermodels. Savannah and Vera turned their attention onto the breathtaking group that was the center of attention in the safe haven. Their eyes widened, recognizing several faces belonging to the Original family and Bonnie.

"Oh my God!" Vera gasped.

"I know," Savannah agreed.

"They're even hotter than I imagined. They're pictures do not do them justice," Vera gushed.

Savannah rolled her eyes as she turned to Vera. "That's not exactly what I meant."

Vera crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, it's not like you weren't thinking it too. Don't deny it."

"Whatever! What I meant was: what are they doing here? It doesn't matter how beautiful they are. Because wherever the Originals go, trouble is never far behind. Oh, and if you think you're getting close to Kol, think again."

"Don't be such a prude, Savannah. Besides, Bonnie seems to be getting along just fine with him." Vera pointed in the direction of Bonnie, who appeared to be laughing at something Kol said. Savannah's mouth hung open, unable to wrap her head around the fact that that man was the twisted psychotic monster she had been told so much about.

"I thought Bonnie hated Kol."

"So did I." Vera fixated her stare on the three Original brothers standing there as if they were clothes in the store window being put on display for her to admire. "Wow. They're attractive."

"And who would you be talking about?"

"Any male whose last name is Mikaelson. I mean, don't get me wrong! The other guys are insanely hot, too! But it's just the thought of having all three of those freakishly hot brothers that is making my mouth water. Can I touch them?" Vera extended her hand, pretending to pet an imaginary object.

"Vera, don't be a perv."

"Okay, maybe I won't say it as creepy as I just did."

"You can try. But don't expect me to clean up the mess when the doppelganger and the blonde come after you in a jealous rage," Savannah chuckled.

"Speaking of the doppelganger, is it just me or am I seeing double?"

"Vera, what do you think the word 'doppelganger' means?"

"I know what a doppelganger is, Savannah! I just meant that I didn't know her other half was in New Orleans. What if they're exactly the same?! You know, what if they're both jack shit crazy?!"

"Well, then that's another motive for you to keep your hands off of Elijah," Savannah said amusedly.

"Don't worry. I'm not crazy enough to go head to head with those crazy bitches." The two witches were pulled out of their conversation at the sight of all the witches on the campsite walking over to the Original family. "Come on." Savannah and Vera approached the crowd that was surrounding the vampires, leaving Lucy behind. "Where are you guys going?" Lucy stood there looking dumbstruck.

* * *

The vampires stood at the center of the crowd that recently formed around them. Most of the witches were looking at them like they were aliens invading their planet, fear etched on their faces, preparing themselves for an offensive attack. An older witch penetrated the circle they had formed around the group, stepping right in front of the menacing figures. "What is the meaning of this?" In a flash, Klaus had his hand coiled around the old woman's throat, cutting off her oxygen as her feet dangled in the air.

"This is the meaning: It seems that my family and I are in need of a place to stay. Anyone who dares to defy me will lose their head, or their heart. Whichever I prefer." He smirked, seeing the terrified look in the woman's eyes. She was trembling in his grasp, expressing no signs of rebellion, so he began to set her back on her feet. Before her feet touched the ground, he changed his mind and raised her even higher into the air than before, making her scream.

"Klaus," Caroline warned, feeling pity for the terrified woman.

He turned to Caroline. "There's one more thing, love." He turned back to the woman he was choking. "You will all submit… or you will die." The eyes of the witches in the crowd widened in realization. Some of them turned in the opposite direction and attempted to run, but after they took their first step, their bodies were pinned to the ground, preventing them from moving any further. Klaus's witches had been standing behind him since they arrived, and held their hands up, their hold on the witches unrelenting.

"Everyone here will fall in line," Greta threatened. "Or I'll kill you myself."

Savannah and Vera pushed through the crowd until they were in the front row. "Greta, what's going on?" Savannah asked. She scanned the faces in the group until her stare landed on Bonnie.

"Savannah! Vera!"

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie walked up to them, placing each hand on one of their shoulders. She grinned, looking them up and down, happy to see them both healthy. "What are you doing here?"

"Every witch in New Orleans is here!" Vera explained. "They're going to stay here until the Bennett witches are dead. But what's going on with the Originals?" The three witches looked back at the group of vampires that were terrifying the rest of the witches.

Bonnie turned back to Savannah and Vera. "Klaus is going on a power binge again. He's trying to take you guys."

"What?!" They turned to the hybrid who was still choking an old witch.

"And who might you be?" He stared them down with those cold blue eyes, walking over to them as he insolently dragged the woman by the throat, her heels digging into the soil. The witches quivered, completely shaken by his intimidating presence. Their mouths hung open as they saw the older witch struggling underneath his hand. "I asked you a bloody question, witch." He sneered at her.

"Klaus, come on. Back off," Bonnie chastised. Klaus completely ignored Bonnie and showed the witches his golden eyes, causing them to gasp in fear.

"Klaus!" Caroline appeared by his side in an instant, intertwining their fingers. She gently placed her hand on one of his biceps, feeling his muscles immediately relax. "Come on, be nice. They seem like very nice people." She gave the two witches a friendly smile, but it only made they feel more uneasy. "I'm sorry. My boyfriend gets impatient sometimes."

"Your boyfriend?" Vera asked, unable to believe that Klaus would ever have a real relationship with someone.

"Yes?" Caroline answered, unsure how this was relevant.

"I don't believe that is any of your bloody business," Klaus growled, leaning forward and scowling, making the witch jump, regretting her mistake of speaking up. Caroline leaned her hand against his chest, increasing the distance between him and the witch. He released his grip on the older witch's throat, unceremoniously dropping her to the ground. Savannah and Vera used their eyes to follow the witch on her way down to the ground, landing with a thud.

Caroline gave him a disappointed look, which he just shrugged off. She shook her head at him and turned back to the two witches. "Again, sorry. He likes to bully people when he's moody." Vera and Savannah looked at each other in disbelief. They couldn't believe how calm the blonde was about this situation; they couldn't fathom how she was able to turn this situation into a euphemism.

"He's probably moody because he hasn't gotten laid in a while!" Katherine giggled.

"Yes!" Kol agreed. "How rude of us to be in the car with them the _last_ time they nearly succumbed to their desires!" Kol and Katherine high-fived each other as they laughed.

"Well, that was all Caroline! I am _not_ taking the blame for that one," Klaus said.

"Klaus!" Caroline shoved him in the shoulder, not moving him very far. He smirked back at her as she furrowed her brows at him. "It was not my fault!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, love. But wasn't it _your_hand. Which _you_willingly placed on my-"

She abruptly slapped her hand over his lips, silencing him. "Okay, fine. You caught me red-handed there. But you started it!"

"How?" He asked, his voice sounding muffled from underneath her palm. Caroline tried to hide the pleasure she felt when his lips moved beneath her skin.

"Don't act innocent! You knew exactly what you were doing!"

"And what exactly is it that I do to you, love?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, hearing the innuendo in his words and voice. "You do that thing with your eyes. Where you have this insatiable desire… and there's only one thing you're craving." She looked into his eyes and saw the same look he'd given her in the car that made her want to jump his bones. "Stop it!" She roughly pushed his chest.

"Stop what?" he chuckled.

"You're doing it again! That's not fair! You cannot just give me those sexy ass eyes and then say, 'you have no idea how much I've missed you, love!'" she imitated his accent. "So according to the verdict, it's your fault." She stabbed a finger in his chest. He gently wrapped his hand around the one on his chest and kissed her on the lips.

"Alright, love. You're right- again."

"Thank you." She turned back to the witches, suddenly remembering their presence. "Oh, yeah. So my point is: just listen to him." She gestured in Klaus's direction. "He can be an A-hole. But don't worry, I'm not gonna let him get out of control. I'll make sure he's nice to you." There was something about Caroline's genuine words that made the witches consider her proposal. The way they had seen her interact with Klaus also reassured them; she was different from what they thought she would be like. Caroline took Vera's hand into her own, gently squeezing it to reassure her. "I'm Caroline. And I know you don't know me and have no reason to trust me. But I think you could benefit from serving Klaus. He is not the power hungry selfish man you think he is… okay, well, he is- but not necessarily in this context."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is: he's not doing this to turn you guys into his slaves… well, for the most part." Vera and Savannah furrowed their brows in confusion. "Besides, he's got enough slaves as it is to do his bidding."

"Now, there's no such thing as having too many slaves, love," Klaus interrupted.

Caroline shushed him. "Sh! I'm talking! And you're not helping!" Klaus smiled, raising his hands up in surrender. Caroline looked back to the witch in front of her. "Klaus can help you guys if you help him. You know that when you get back into town, you're going to have to go back to being afraid of walking the streets by yourself. Constantly looking over your shoulders to see if a vampire is behind you or not. Klaus can offer you protection. He is the king of New Orleans. No vampire would ever think of touching you. You can have a normal life again. You don't have to spend your entire lives living in the shadows."

"Do you mean that?" Vera looked up at Caroline like she was a guardian angel sent from above.

Caroline nodded. "I do. You can have all of that. Each and every one of you. All Klaus asks in return is for you to do what he asks when he asks for it. And don't worry, I'll be there to make sure he doesn't ask for something too ridiculous," she giggled.

Vera beamed at Caroline and then turned to Bonnie for reassurance. Bonnie nodded her head at her, giving her permission. Vera slowly got down on her knees, looking up at the hybrid. "Klaus, I-"

Vera felt her arm being yanked upward and was spun around until she was facing Savannah, who was wearing a look of disbelief. "Vera, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Pledging my allegiance to Klaus?"

"Well obviously!" She placed her hands on Vera's shoulders and whispered into her ear. "He's crazy!"

"And hot!" Vera whispered back, completely unaware that every vampire in the area was listening in on their conversation. They could hear the Original family snickering faintly in the background.

"Well, I certainly cannot argue with that notion," Klaus smirked. He turned to Caroline, who was narrowing her eyes at him. Vera and Savannah turned sharply to see the smug look on Klaus's face and the irritated one on Caroline's, suddenly remembering the vampires' supernatural hearing. Shit. This was not good.

Caroline crossed her arms and cocked her head at the two witches. "You think my boyfriend's hot?" Vera and Savannah involuntarily grasped each other's hand; the fierce look in Caroline's eyes giving them the urge to cling onto something.

"Well, it's not just Klaus! Vera thinks a lot of people are hot!" Savannah admitted, her voice sounding shaky.

"It's true, Caroline!" Vera confirmed. "I mean, Kol and Elijah are really hot too!" Katherine's head shot up in fury when she heard her boyfriend's name come out of the witch's mouth. She used her vampire speed to appear before the witches, causing them to release a terrified scream. Katherine cocked her head at them as she glowered.

"You think my boyfriend's hot?" She leaned forward, causing the witches to lean backwards.

"…Um. Well… I wasn't going to…"

"What?!"

"I-it's not like I would go after him," Vera squeaked. Katherine clasped a hand around the witch's throat, causing her to gasp for air.

"Would you?! Have you ever gone after someone else's boyfriend, you little slut?!"

"No," she choked out. "Please… I'm sorry." Katherine roughly pushed the girl, releasing her hold on her windpipe.

"Do you check him out?!"

"What?"

"Do. You. Check. Out. My. Boyfriend?"

In the background, Damon whispered into Stefan's ear, keeping his eyes locked on the chaotic event unfolding in front of them. "Oh, damn. They just unleashed the can of crazy."

"Yeah… after a while you get used to it."

Damon looked at Stefan with disbelief. "Considering that you're so calm, I'm going to assume no one usually dies by the end of these violent outbursts."

"No. Of course not I would never let that happen." Damon released a sigh of relief. "But the last time someone hit on Elijah, that girl lost her hair." Damon's eyes widened but they were interrupted before he got a chance to respond.

"Katherine, I swear! I would never look at Elijah the wrong way!" Vera pleaded.

"And you will not so much as glance at him for more than half a second?"

"Yes! I swear!"

"And what about Klaus?" Caroline crossed her arms. "You do not under any circumstances- unless _his_life is at risk- touch him. You do not stare. You glance at him, briefly. Above all else, you do not think about him in any way that I would disapprove of. Are we clear?" Vera violently nodded her head. "Good. Now the two of you. Get on your knees." They immediately obeyed, bowing their heads. Klaus came up behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She turned her head to see his face hovering over her shoulder. "Oh, and what do you want?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know how enticing you are when you act ferocious, love. You also know you have nothing to be jealous of." She ripped his arms away from her waist and rounded on him.

"And who says I'm jealous?"

Klaus raised his brows, looking amused. "So you're trying to convince me that you did all of this?" He pointed to the witches kneeling down in front of them. "Because you're _not_jealous? Is that it?"

"That's right."

"Alright, love. Then tell me. Why? I would love to see you try to come up with a reasonable explanation," he chuckled.

Caroline balled her hands into a fist, irked by the smug look on his face. "I did this whole thing to help _you_."

"_Really__?"_ He leaned his head down so their noses were almost touching. "So you frightened these witches so badly that they nearly soiled themselves because you want to help me build my army of witches. It has nothing to do with the fact that all the women here find me attractive?"

"They do not all find you attractive!"

"You don't know that. And even if they did, would that bother you?"

"Nope!" she gritted her teeth. She slid her hand up his neck and ran her fingers through his curls. "Because I know you only have eyes for one person."

He smirked as he stared down at her lips. "And who might that be, love?" She abruptly brought his lips onto hers, firmly pressing their lips together before moving away. When he tried to crush his lips back onto hers, she halted him by placing her finger onto those full lips, preventing him from leaning in any further.

"I'm the only one who can make you feel this way. Don't ever forget that," she smiled flirtatiously, staring into those hypnotizing blue eyes. He stared back at her, completely captivated by her. She firmly shoved him in the chest, this time he allowed her to push him back completely, causing him to stagger. He expressed an amused look on his face as he watched her walk away from him and move to the center of the circle. She looked around at the witches of New Orleans, giving them an angelic look that told them they could trust her.

"Witches and warlocks of New Orleans, I know what you want: your freedom. And you may think that serving Klaus is like a sentence to life of solitude. But it's not. You won't have to be afraid of getting eaten by vampires in New Orleans anymore. And all he wants is your loyalty and for you to be on his side. He'll keep you safe as long as you keep him safe. Do you think you could do that?" The witches in the crowd began speaking amongst themselves, trying to decide what they would do. Caroline looked back at Klaus, who was smiling at her. He walked up to her and slipped his hand inside hers, squeezing it to calm her nerves. They heard one of the witches speak up.

"We will serve Klaus as our king if Caroline is our queen." Caroline turned her head to look at Klaus, surprised to see him looking at her like she was his greatest achievement. She felt her heart flutter, seeing the adoration in his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and rested his hands on her shoulders, continuing to give her that look until she blushed.

"Caroline has always been my queen," Klaus announced. "And she will _always_be the only queen I serve. The only goddess I worship at night. There's no else that's more deserving of being called a queen." Caroline flashed him a toothy grin and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned her hug, coiling his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Klaus! And I won't let you down!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "There's nothing you could ever do that would disappoint me, sweetheart." Klaus's witches released their hold on the witches they had pinned to the ground, watching them get back to their feet. All the witches of New Orleans got on their knees in unison, bowing their heads down to the royal family. They all spoke simultaneously.

"I pledge my allegiance to the King of New Orleans, Klaus, and to the Queen of New Orleans, Caroline." Klaus and Caroline smiled at each other, glee written all over their faces. Things were finally looking up for them. This time they had the power and a lot of it. From this day forth, no one would be able to touch them. They were done running. This time they would be doing the chasing.

* * *

Bonnie, Sophie, Davina, and the vampires were sitting around the bonfire roasting marshmallows and drinking as much blood as they could. It had been a very long journey and everyone needed to refuel. The witches awkwardly listened to the vampires slurp down the blood like they were humans who had been lost in the Sahara and hadn't taken a sip of water in a week.

"Ah!" Kol sighed in relief, throwing another empty blood bag into the fire. "I can't even remember the last time I had a drink."

"I do," Caroline countered. "The last person you drank from was Tami. Remember how you and Kat nearly killed her?"

"Oh, I remember," Katherine said. "There's nothing like the rush of making the person you hate scream at the top of their lungs. Right, Elena?" Elena furrowed her brows at Katherine, remembering the pain and fear she had felt when Katherine held her heart in her hand. "Oh, my bad. I forgot. You kind of got the bad end of that stick."

"Wait a second," Caroline interjected, looking around at all the faces. "Where _is_Tami?" Everyone else except for Elena looked down at the ground, not wanting Caroline to see the truth in their eyes. "You killed her?!" She rose.

"Now hold on!" Katherine got to her own feet. "Let's not jump to conclusions and throw around offensive accusations like that, Caroline. That could really hurt someone's feelings."

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Katherine placed a hand over her heart, pretending to be offended. "How can you accuse me of that? I would never." Caroline gave her a look of disbelief. "Okay, yeah. That does sound like something I would do, but I didn't this time."

Caroline looked back at the rest of them. "Okay, then who did? Kol? Klaus?"

"Sweetheart, I'm going to save you a lot of time and tell you that none of us killed her," Klaus confessed.

"Right, because you left her in a ditch to die?"

"No, the werewolves ate her."

"What do you mean werewolves?! It's not even the full moon!"

"Tell that to the Bennett witches," Sophie said. "Apparently they have the power to manipulate the phases of the moon, so they can control when the full moon occurs."

"Oh, my God. So they sent the werewolves after you guys?"

"It looks that way."

"So she's just dead? Because of what we did?" Caroline felt her heart sink, trying to imagine how Tami died. Klaus moved to sit next to Caroline, wrapping an arm around her back to comfort her. She placed her head on his shoulder, allowing him to soothe her.

"It's not like she would've been the first person to die because of the Originals," Damon commented. The Original family snapped their heads in his direction, warning him with narrowed eyes. Damon stood his ground, sneering at them.

Caroline's head shot up to stare the eldest Salvatore down. "Damon, why don't just get out of here?! Go find a tent and stay there before you get yourself killed!"

Elena slipped her hand inside of Damon's and began tugging him in her direction. "Caroline's right, Damon. Let's just go. Besides, I don't want to spend another second more with the Originals than I have to." The Originals feigned a smile at the pair, encouraging them to make their exit.

"You better go, Damon!" Katherine laughed. "I think I hear the old ball and chain calling!"

Damon grunted, taking a step toward her. Kol rose in turn, taking an offensive stance. "Careful, mate. You wouldn't want to give us a reason to assume that you're attacking us. Because you know what happens to people who are stupid enough to make that mistake. But just in case, would you prefer decapitation, or extraction of the heart?"

"I prefer C: none of the above," he smirked at Kol.

"Well, I'm sorry mate. There's no option C."

"Oh, darn."

"But there is option D."

"I'll take that one."

"Castration it is then." Damon's smug look faltered, causing the Original family to burst out into laughter. "Oh, and don't worry about Elena. I'm sure the sex wasn't too exciting, anyway, considering she was one of the participants. Tell me, Damon. Does she actually participate or does she just lay there and let you do all the work?" Elena's cheeks turned bright red, and she hid behind Damon.

"You son of a bitch!" Damon took a step forward, his face turning red. "You'd better pray that I don't find that white oak stake!" The Original family was on their feet in a flash.

"Was that a threat?!" Rebekah screamed. "Did you just bloody _threaten_us?! You glorified man whore?! Because we do not respond well to threats." The Original family bared their fangs at the couple, making them stagger at the menacing figures.

"Hey, Kol," Katherine called. "Maybe we should go with option E: all of the above."

"Oh," he cooed. "I like the sound of that."

"I propose option F: compel them to do all of the above to each other," Klaus suggested.

"Nik, you're brilliant!" Kol praised and the rest of the family nodded in agreement. When Kol turned back to Damon and Elena and began cracking his knuckles with a huge smirk on his face, Damon pushed Elena in the opposite direction, using his vampire speed to get them the hell out of there and to create as much distance between them and the unstable vampire family.

"Well, I thought they'd never leave," Kol said as everyone sat back down.

"I know," Katherine agreed. "Thank God they're gone. I mean, I'm kind of disappointed we didn't get to toss Damon and Elena around like a bunch of ping pong balls. But at least they've cleared the area for now. I mean, how is it possible that one person can be so boring that she brings the whole atmosphere down to her depressing level? And can someone tell me why Damon and Elena are still here? They obviously don't care about what happens to us. So what's their point? They'll just slow us down; we might as well kill them off now."

Caroline sighed. "They're here to help us."

"No," Rebekah disagreed. "They're here to save their own bloody asses. They don't give a shit about us. Just like we couldn't give two fucks about them. You know what's going to happen when this is over, Caroline? They're going to take Bonnie back to Mystic Falls and they're going to try to convince you to go with them." Caroline looked into Rebekah's eyes, remembering the conversation she had with Elena when they were kidnapped.

Her anger had sky rocketed when Elena threatened to have Damon kidnap her and take her back to Mystic Falls. Just the thought of losing her family was tearing her up inside. She couldn't go on without any of them. Katherine, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, Kol, Bonnie, and especially Klaus. He was everything that made her feel whole and feel like herself. They were all bat shit crazy but she loved them nonetheless with all her heart. Why couldn't Elena see that?

"You're right," Caroline sighed.

"What?!"

Caroline looked at her entire family, seeing the surprise on their faces. "I said you guys are right. Elena doesn't care about us. She cares about her own life, which doesn't involve us." She got to her feet.

"Caroline, come on," Bonnie pleaded.

"I need some air." Caroline turned around and started walking straight towards the meadows.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. "We're already outside. There's plenty of air."

"Well then, I'm going for a walk!" She snapped. Klaus moved to follow her, but Katherine beat him to it.

"Caroline, wait up!"

* * *

**And if you read my little note from two chapters ago where I said there were only two more chapters until the epilogue, I lied. So no the epilogue is not going to be the next chapter. I decided to split them up into different chapters because there's just a lot going on in them and it makes more sense. I think it will be about 28-29 chapters, but it will be subject to change, depending on how it goes when I'm writing it. **

**And if it wasn't obvious there will be a part two to the safe haven drama. A lot of things are going to be rehashed in the next chapter. This includes all of those rivalries you guys want to see go head to head. And a lot of things that have been left unspoken. So stay tuned because there is about to be a hells of a lot of cursing, fighting, bullying, and there might be tears. All I can say is: there's just so much drama! **

**But in the meantime leave me a review and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter because there's a very good chance it will appear :)**

**Thank you to everyone for reading/review/fave/following**


	26. Plotting Against Those Who Are Condemned

**A/N- Hey, guys! Here's the new update! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review! And I'm going to respond to some of them!**

**Melanie: Wow! Thank you so much! I'm really glad my attempt at making you guys laugh worked! I actually get a really nervous whenever I write one of those back and forth humorous scenes! That means a lot because I know how happy I get when I read a fanfic and this one line just has me dying of laughter!**

**Vera: Thank you so much! It makes me really happy to know that you like this fic so much! And I chose the name Vera because I wanted a really unique name for this character. I also think it's really pretty. You're really lucky to have that name. This is my first one so I wasn't really sure if I wanted to write it or not. But you guys make me really glad that I decided to write and post it! I have all these thoughts in my head and had no where else to put them. It makes me really happy to know that you want to see more of my writing! I definitely plan to write more stories in the future so don't worry! :)**

**EllieDolmanxx: I'm definitely looking forward to writing all of the crazy drama, so get ready because there's more to come ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and continue to support this story! You guys are awesome! Hope you like it! Oh, and here's a little warning: if you don't like Elena, be prepared for your emotions to go into over drive. And get ready for some good old fashioned family bonding- Original style!**

Caroline finally slowed down when she was certain that she was far enough from the others that they wouldn't be able to hear her. Katherine came to a halt, stopping right beside Caroline.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Katherine placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Nothing." She turned her head away.

"Caroline, don't try to bullshit a bullshitter."

Caroline released a heavy sigh. "No offense, Kat. But I don't think you should be the one I should be talking to about this." Katherine appeared in front of Caroline, putting her hands on her shoulder to stop her from taking another step and catching her by surprise.

"How can you say that? You know I'm always here for you. Always. And I know that I haven't always been the most sensitive person." Caroline raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a questioning look. "Okay! Fine! I've never been sensitive. But I'm a good listener."

"You do realize being a good listener involves not interrupting and not giving your opinion unless I ask for it, right?"

Katherine crossed her arms. "Fine." She pulled on Caroline's arm, forcing her to sit down on the bench next to her. "Caroline, tell me what ails you," she stated, her voice sounding unnaturally proper. "Look, I'm channeling my inner Elijah." Katherine and Caroline giggled. Katherine was relieved that Caroline wasn't too bummed out to not laugh at her jokes.

"It's this thing with Elena…"

"And why am I not surprised that boring Miss Elena Gilbert is even bringing your mood down?"

"Remember what we said about good listening skills?"

"Sorry." Katherine held her hands up in surrender and brought her hand over her mouth, pretending to zip her lips, waiting for Caroline to continue.

"As I was saying, when I was kidnapped with Elena, we kind of got into a heated discussion… about you guys."

"Us?"

Caroline nodded. "She doesn't understand why I love you guys. And it's just _so _hard. You know, because she's my best friend. At least Bonnie's starting to come around. But Elena just won't budge! You're my family. And you do not turn your back on family no matter what. I mean, you'd think she'd have some sympathy, considering she's in love with Damon!"

"Can I say something?" Caroline nodded. "I think that anyone who doesn't love you enough to push past their hate, doesn't deserve to have your love, or your friendship, or your presence in their life. Caroline, no matter what Elena says, there is nothing wrong with you. Don't blame yourself because Elena is a self-centered, self-righteous bitch, who's got a stick shoved up her ass 24/7." Caroline smiled at her, knowing that her heart was in the right place.

"You're just saying that so I'll let you kill her."

"Well, that's part of the reason, but it's mostly because I see what Elena's 'friendship' is doing to you. I've spent the last year with you partying, drinking, watching movies, going to night clubs, museums, restaurants, parks, and even listening to you and Klaus bouncing on each-"

"Okay!" Caroline raised her palm to silence her. "Just get to the point!" Katherine giggled, watching Caroline's cheeks flush.

"The point is: I've seen you have the time of your life with us and the only time I didn't see you smile was when one of us was getting on your nerves, or the lady at the store bought the last pair of jimmy choo shoes," Katherine and Caroline chuckled at the memory. "And the saddest I've ever seen you was when Elena came back into your life. Caroline, you don't need her in your life. Elena is just bad luck. All she does is bitch and try to make you feel guilty for wanting to be happy. Remember how you told me that she told you to let it go when you found out that Alaric killed your father? Well, look who's still bitter about Aunt Jenna getting killed! You know she still blames me for that little incident?"

"I know it wasn't your fault. And I don't blame you for what happened." Katherine turned Caroline's body so she was facing her.

"Caroline, you don't have to feel guilty for caring about us. Because I can guarantee you that Elena does not feel guilty for forgiving Alaric. Your whole world does not revolve around keeping Elena happy anymore. This is _your _life. _Your _happiness. _We _are your friends. Your family. And hey, you've still got Bonnie. At least she doesn't go around and bitch at people while she's sleeping around with Damon of all people." Caroline smiled, looking into Katherine's soft brown eyes. "And, Caroline. You know that you are so much better than Elena fucking Gilbert, who by the way is completely overrated. Caroline, you're smart. And you're funny. And fun. And way hot." Caroline and Katherine laughed. "And unlike someone, you're totally badass."

"You think?" Caroline's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, my God! Yes! Did you not see how you took down that warlock slash vampire! One word: epic!" Caroline placed a hand over her heart, touched. "It was like one of those memorable scenes from a movie. You know that move where you threw him over your shoulder? That was totally kick ass, seriously. And one of the many reasons why you're awesome enough to be my friend."

"Tell me more reasons why I'm awesome."

"Well, from what I've heard from Klaus, you're very good in bed." Katherine wiggled her brows.

"Okay! That's enough of that!" Caroline cut her off. "So you really followed me all this way to consul me?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't try to fight Klaus when he tries to play the good boyfriend roll, but I also wanted to say something to you."

"What is it? What's wrong, Kat?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to tell you that the next time you see someone try to kidnap me or something, under no circumstances are you to throw yourself in front of me. Do you understand?"

"What?!"

"I'm serious, Care. Just don't. Don't ever pull that again. Promise me!"

"What?! No! I'm not going to promise you that!" Caroline rose.

Katherine repeated her motions. "What do you mean 'no?'"

"You can't ask me this!"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's stupid!" Katherine's jaw dropped, looking offended. "Katherine, I'm not just going to stand back and do nothing if you're in danger."

"How can you be so selfish?!"

"What?!"

"Caroline, when you were taken… I… you don't know how guilty I felt! You weren't there to see Klaus's face. Everyone knows we would've been better off if I'd been taken instead." Caroline gripped her arms, looking straight into her eyes.

"Katherine, no one would be better off if anyone was kidnapped. We are in this together no matter what! And if it had been you who was taken, I would have been the one falling apart! Come here!" Caroline pulled her into a warm hug, squeezing her tightly and closing her eyes. Katherine returned her hug, wrapping her arms around Caroline's back and closing her own eyes, enjoying the warm feeling in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Caroline."

"Don't apologize." Caroline pulled back, looking at the brunette. "We're family. We fight. And we stab each other. And call each other names. We bicker until we're ready to pull each other's hair out. And there's not a day that goes by where we haven't been at each other's throats. But at the end of the day we're stupid and we're reckless. And we would die for each. Which just pisses us off even more." The two vampires could see tears welling up in each other's eyes and quickly wiped them away, not wanting to get too sappy.

"No tears!" Katherine exclaimed when all the excess moisture was wiped away from her eyes. "It's probably just because of Elena. Just talking about her is bringing us down."

"You're right! This is supposed to be happy moments! We should be celebrating! We got rid of the damn priestesses and the Bennett witches can't touch us! And I'm not about to let drama ruin this!" Caroline linked her arm through Katherine's elbow. "Come on! Let's go back to the bonfire and go make fun of Kol or something!"

* * *

Elena paced back and forth inside the tent she had chosen, while Damon leaned back on the pole in the middle of the tent, watching Elena tread in front of him. He could hear her stomp her sneakers against the ground covered in green grass. "Elena, forget about them. There's no point in thinking about a bunch of lunatics." Damon leaned back against the pole, placing his hands behind his head.

"Damon, that's not what I'm worried about. I mean, I'm angry about that but I'm more concerned about something else."

"What?"

"Klaus knows."

"Klaus knows a lot of things. You're going to have to be more specific."

"You know what I'm talking about. He knows what we were trying to do on Thanksgiving."

"Yeah. I was aware."

"You knew that he knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"Relax. I found out after you and Caroline got kidnapped."

"How did you find out?" Damon thought back to the memory of Klaus confronting him about their plan to send the Originals away. He remembered seeing Klaus's eyes filled with pure enmity and rage. There wasn't a single sympathetic bone in his body. Damon saw his life flash before his eyes when he saw the hybrid's fangs elongate, and he'd nearly given up when Klaus turned on Stefan. Klaus thought that he had lost Caroline and when he turned on Stefan, Damon knew there was nothing stopping Klaus from ripping him limb from limb.

"Klaus and I had a little chat…" Damon said inscrutably.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It was no big deal. He simply asked me if we were plotting against him. I didn't exactly have the chance to answer. And after a few hurtful words were exchanged. And some blood was spilled. We came to an understanding."

"Damon!"

"What?" He shrugged. "I'm alive. Stefan is alive. Unfortunately, Katherine is still alive. But other than that all is well. Well, except Kol is still alive too." He began casually walking around the tent. "Everything's great."

"Damon, I told Caroline if she didn't willingly go with us to Mystic Falls, I was going to have you kidnap her!" Damon's head snapped to the side to look at Elena, eyes widening. He used his vampire speed to appear in front of her, firmly gripping her arms.

"You what?! Are you out of your mind?! Do you have a death wish, Elena?!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!"

"Do you realize what you've done?! You know Caroline's not gonna keep this to herself! How do you think Klaus found out about Thanksgiving?!"

"I know! What are we gonna do?!"

"We could move!" Damon held a finger in the air. "We could change our names like Katherine did when she was running from Klaus! We can go to Italy! We could stay at the properties that are still under my family's name! I could teach you Italian!"

Elena shook her head. "No! Stefan could drop by!"

"Yeah? So? We can trust him not to rat us out. Stefan's not one for gossiping."

"Damon, we can't trust Stefan! Not now at least."

"What are you talking? Don't you trust Stefan?"

"Of course I do. But things are different now. He's with Rebekah."

"So? Stefan's a big boy. And a free man. Who cares who he sleeps with?"

"Damon, she's an Original. She's one of them. It doesn't matter how loyal Stefan is to us. Rebekah will always be in his business. He can't keep secrets from her."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I can convince them."

"What?!"

"Stefan and Caroline. If I can corner them and get them away from the others, I can convince them to ditch the Originals and come home." Damon gave her a look of disbelief, letting her know that he had a bad feeling about this plan. "Damon, trust me. I know my best friend. And I know Stefan. Rebekah is just Stefan's rebound. And Caroline may love Klaus, but she needs someone to show her how wrong he is for her. Love is blinding her. I mean, she's friends with Katherine of all people and Rebekah! Katherine killed her! And Caroline knows that Rebekah is a psychotic vindictive bitch! And Kol is a deranged monster!"

"Don't forget that Elijah is a lying, untrustworthy snake."

"Yeah. I don't trust him either. Klaus has been filling her head with stories about his family that she just keeps believing and she just ignores what's right in front of her. They are just a bunch of disturbed murderers."

"And if they don't listen?"

Elena's eyes went dark. "Do you still have the vervain?" Damon slowly nodded his head. "Good. I'll start on Stefan first." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she saw his name.

* * *

Back at the Bonfire, the Originals were talking amongst themselves, laughing at all the torturous ways they could kill Damon and Elena. The witches had put out several coolers filled with ice and alcohol. Everyone had a drink in hand, tasting sweet relief, not having had access to liquor in a very long time. Kol raised his glass of bourbon, grinning. "Did everyone notice the horrified expression on Elena's self-righteous face when she found out about Stefan and Rebekah?"

"Yes! Cheers to that!" Rebekah raised her glass of vodka. "Elena should really practice the face she makes when she knows that she's been defeated in the mirror. Her face is like a cross between drinking sour milk and constipation." The Original family burst into a fit of giggles, raising their glasses and clinking them together before tossing it back into their throats.

"Come on, Rebekah." Stefan slowly rubbed one of her thighs.

"Oh, come on, Stefan. You know it's true. Not even you can deny it."

"Okay, it might be true. But she's not that bad." The Original family raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Look, all I'm saying is-" Stefan was cut off by the sound of his ringtone going off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked down to see that the caller ID said, 'unknown caller.' "I should probably take this. I'll be right back." He turned to Rebekah to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. He got to the feet and left in the opposite direction.

"Oh, how sweet," Kol teased. "Rebekah's boyfriend kissed her before he left."

"Kol, if you open your mouth again, I am going to pour my drink on your head. And then I am going to shove your abnormally large head into the bonfire. And then I am going to laugh when I hear your screams."

"You know that's not very lady like, Rebekah. If Stefan hears about this, he'll be a lot less inclined to sleep with you again." Rebekah cocked her head at her brother, her blue eyes filled with fury.

"I'm going to kill you Kol!" Rebekah used her vampire speed to appear behind Kol, using her arms to trap him inside a headlock and poured the remaining contents of her drink on his head. Kol countered by using his strength to violently swing her in different directions to try to fling her off of him, but Rebekah was relentless, refusing to break her hold on him.

"Stop!"

Kol and Rebekah froze in place, feeling as if they just got caught robbing a jewelry store. Everyone slowly turned their heads in the direction of the familiar voice, letting their gaze fall on Caroline and Katherine. Katherine was standing there looking a bit disappointed, obviously wanting to see how the fight would end, while Caroline stood there with her hands on her hips, displaying an appalled look on her face. "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"I believe we were about to find out whose head was going to roast inside the bonfire." Klaus got to his feet, making his over to where Katherine and Caroline were standing.

Caroline turned to the two Original siblings who were still frozen in a headlock, eyes widening. "Seriously?!"

"Rebekah started it!" Kol pointed to his sister.

"_Kol _started it!" She mimicked her brother's motions.

"Rebekah, let Kol go. And Kol, leave Rebekah alone before I hurt you guys." They reluctantly did as Caroline commanded. "I turn my back on you guys for like a second and you go all pyromaniac on me!"

"Well, to be fair they were always pyromaniacs," Katherine quipped.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Not helping, Kat. I swear, what would you guys do without me?" Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head down so their foreheads touched.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't leave us, sweetheart." She looked up into his eyes and firmly shoved him in the chest, breaking his hold around her waist.

"Klaus!"

He raised his hands in the air in surrender. "Am I not allowed to touch you now? What have I done now? Katerina wouldn't let me go after you when you left before, you know?"

"Klaus, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how you just sat there when your brother and sister were trying to set each on fire!"

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's be very clear, love. I did not just sit there like some idle fool."

"Oh, really?" She crossed her arms.

"As a matter a fact, I made a very high stakes wager with Elijah on who would win." Caroline's jaw dropped, abhorred by Klaus and Elijah's nonchalant behavior towards the matter. They acted as if they were at a horse race, using their siblings to extract money from each other. "My money was on Rebekah." Caroline looked from Klaus to Elijah. "Elijah, I thought that _you _would at least do something!"

"Caroline, over the years I've realized that it's best to let nature run its course because if not, their anger just builds and explodes at the worst time possible. You have to let them release their anger and if they choose to unleash it on each other, so be it."

"If they want to get into a brutal, all out, drag out, fight till the break of down brawl, they can be my guest. But you guys could at least make an attempt to take away the fire and the sharp objects, so that things don't get too out of hand."

"Caroline." Klaus dipped his head to look her in the eye. "If I threw myself in between Kol and Rebekah every time they tried to throw a knife or set each other on fire, I would run out of good shirts to wear. And I would be very moody all the time because someone would constantly be throwing a knife in my chest."

"You mean more moody than you usually are?" Katherine remarked.

Klaus ignored her. "And then I would probably have to kill everyone."

"The next time your siblings are at war, can you at least try to say something? That would make my life a lot easier," Caroline pleaded.

"I can try. I can't guarantee they'll hear me." Caroline was about to roll her eyes, but she stopped when Maddox walked over to the group, attracting everyone's attention.

"Maddox." Klaus looked at him expectantly. "Do you have news for me?"

The warlock nodded. "I promised you the location of the Bennett witches. And I have the answer. Along with this." He walked up to Klaus, extending his arm, placing an envelope in his hand. Klaus looked down at the envelope, opening it.

"What is this?"

"Plane tickets."

Klaus peered inside, pulling out the tickets and reading one of them. "Mexico?"

"Yes. I've spoken to the other witches who have been tracking the Bennett witches for some time now. They're certain that they're headed for Mexico."

"Why Mexico?"

"Have you ever heard of the Sacred Cenote?"

Klaus nodded. "El Cenote Sagrado."

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

Klaus turned to her. "'Sacred well,' or, 'Well of Sacrifice."

"Yes," Maddox continued. "As you know, the Bennett witches suffered greatly when they faked their deaths in North Carolina. They seek a solution to their problem at the Sacred Cenote."

"Oh, my God," Rebekah gasped. Everyone turned to look in her direction, passing nervous looks at each other.

"What?" Caroline questioned.

"The Sacred Cenote is one of the most sacred places in the world. According to legend, the Mayans used to offer human sacrifices to the Gods at that well. They believed the water had life-sustaining power. If those witches were to get their hands on it… it could be catastrophic."

"Exactly," Maddox agreed. "Which is why they must be destroyed before they can reach it. The Bennett witches are vulnerable as of right now. Your plane leaves bright and early tomorrow morning. And according to the witches, you should be able to beat them there. Greta and I will accompany you to Mexico to make sure we finish off those witches." He looked at everyone, who nodded in agreement. "Good. I suggest you all get some sleep. I'll return in the morning when we leave." He turned and disappeared into one of the tents.

Caroline turned to Klaus, crossing her arms. "How come I've never heard you speak Spanish before?"

"You never asked," He smirked. "But don't fret, love. I'm sure you'll be hearing plenty of my Spanish in Mexico." He replaced his arms around her waist.

She coiled her arms around his neck in response. "Good. You better speak a lot of Spanish to me. Because you have a hot Spanish accent." She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde curls, bringing his lips down onto hers. She shivered when she felt him invade her mouth, tasting the familiar sinfully good tongue. They slowly pulled away, panting. Klaus brushed a stray piece of blonde hair away from her face.

"Careful, sweetheart. I'm starting to get the feeling that you're trying to seduce me." He flashed her a wolfish grin.

"Is it working?" She looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "Besides, what's wrong with that? It's night time. We're outdoors where we can scream at the top of our lungs. And I can't think of a better way to fall asleep." Klaus's mouth hung open, noticing the gleam in her eye, telling him that she was dead serious.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Katherine announced, treading in Elijah's direction and slipping her hand in his. "Because I really don't want to listen to Klaus and Caroline flirt any longer. And I'm not entirely convinced that they'll even make it to a tent before pants start coming off. And I'm definitely not staying for that show!" Everyone nodded in agreement and wasted no time bolting out of there and clearing the area.

"Thank God!" Klaus released a sigh of relief and running his hands through Caroline's hair, crushing his lips back down onto hers and both of them closing their eyes, moaning against her lips as he lifted her from the ground.

* * *

Stefan finally answered his phone when he was far enough from the bonfire to ensure that none of the nosy vampires back there could hear him. He slowed down his pace but continued walking as he pressed the accept button. "Hello… hello?" He listened for a few moments but there was no answer. He could have sworn he heard breathing right before the person on the other line hung up. He halted in his place, looking down at his phone, confused. He turned on his heel to head back, but he felt a hand roughly grip his throat and shoved him in the tent behind him, feeling his back hit the pole in the center of the tent. Instinctively, he found his assailant's windpipe, clasping his hand around it and abrasively throwing them to the ground, causing them to gasp and scratch at his hand. He looked down into the familiar brown eyes that belonged to the person he once thought he'd loved more than anything. "Elena?!"

"Stefan… you're hurting me," she choked out. Stefan immediately released his crushing grip on her throat, and she dropped her hand that was weakly wrapped around his throat, gasping when Stefan got off of her. Her hand shot up to her sore throat, rubbing the newly formed bruises. "Thank you."

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that?! I could've killed you!" He pulled her back to her feet.

"You wouldn't kill me, Stefan."

"Elena, I spent nearly a week with the Originals being chased by evil priestesses. That kind of experience can make you start to lose your mind."

"Well, maybe it's a sign that you need to stop hanging out with the Originals."

"What are you even doing here? Elena, why would you attack me?"

"I didn't."

"I vividly remember you trying to choke me. And last time I checked, that wasn't exactly your style of saying hello." Elena crossed her arms, averting her eyes. "Wait a second. How did you know I was here? You're supposed to be with Damon… wait, did you… were you the one who called me?"

"Yes, but listen-"

"You lured me out here? Why?"

Elena began casually walking around the tent, running her fingers through the cloth of the tent. "I wanted to talk to you alone without your psychotic guard dogs butting in and threatening to put my head on a stake before I could even open my mouth."

Stefan crossed his arms. "Fine. What's so important that you had to lure me out here to this shady meeting?"

"You have to break up with Rebekah!"

"I'm sorry. What?!"

"Stefan, she's toxic! You know that!"

"No, actually. I don't. You know why? Because she's not! Is this because of your stupid rivalry with her? Or is it because you're jealous?"

"Stefan, I am _not _jealous! You know I love Damon!"

"Then stop acting like you are! I thought we were friends, Elena!"

"We are, Stefan!"

"Then, as my friend, please respect my new relationship!"

"I can't if it's with Rebekah! Stefan, she's one of them!"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?! _One of them?!_ If you're saying that being a part of the Original family is a sin, then I was condemned the second I stepped foot into Klaus's house!

"No!" She shook her head.

"I _am _one of them! So if you're going to shun anyone, shun me!"

"No, Stefan! It's not too late for you! You're not like them!"

"And what do you _think _they're like, Elena?! Please, tell me! I'm curious!"

"They're murderers-"

"Like us."

"They're selfish-"

"Like Damon."

"They're twisted-"

"Like vampires. Who enjoy the kill."

"They're dangerous-"

"Not with me. And not with Caroline."

"Stefan, Damon told me that Klaus tried to kill him!"

"I know! I was there!"

"So you're just going to stand back and let them kill your brother?!"

"Do you actually think I would do that?! You think I've changed so much in the last few days I've spent with the Originals that I would idly stand back and watch Klaus rip his heart out?! Is that what you think?!" Elena looked down to the ground in shame. "For your information, Rebekah is the reason why Damon is still alive. So instead of trying to tarnish her name, I suggest you thank her." Elena's head snapped to the side, staring at him with intensity.

"You want me to thank _Rebekah_?! The same Rebekah who killed me?!" Stefan sighed as Elena stormed in front of him, her face turning red. "Who ran me and Matt off of the Wickery bridge?! The same bridge that killed my parents?!"

"Elena-"

"No, Stefan! Let me tell you something! That bitch who you're sleeping around with threatened to rip my head off! She threatened to break my nose a few hours ago! She wanted to kill me at the beginning of senior year because she was jealous that I was your girlfriend instead of her! She tried to steal the cure from me! She slept with Damon _twice_! She stole my best friend! And now she's trying to steal you! And turn you and Caroline against me!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down for a second!" Stefan raised his hand to silence her. "Nobody _stole _Caroline from you! She's allowed to have other friends, Elena!"

"Of course she is! But not if they're evil bitches who are out for my blood! I know what she's doing! She's always wanted to get back at me for stabbing her in the back! And she took the one thing that mattered! My friends! Stefan, please listen to me!"

"Elena, if you think I'm just gonna stand here and listen to you trash talk my girl-" Elena raised her hand to silence him.

"Please. Don't say it. I can't stand to hear you call her that."

"What's wrong, Elena? You don't want to hear me say that Rebekah is my _girlfriend_?!" Elena cringed, hearing the word roll off of Stefan's tongue.

"Stefan, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then do us both a favor and stop talking." He rounded on her, attempting to leave the tent. "Listen, if you drop this, I'll pretend like this conversation never happened." He moved the cloth that was draped over the entrance, about to leave but paused when he heard Elena's outburst.

"Come with us!"

"What?" Stefan turned to face her.

"When this is over, Damon and I are taking Bonnie back with us to Mystic Falls. You can come! You! Caroline! Come back with us! Come home with us! If you talk to Caroline, I think she would listen!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Stefan, you haven't even thought about it. Please."

"No! How dare you?!" The look in Stefan's eyes made Elena stagger.

"Stefan, just hear me out!" Stefan looked at her like she was insane. "You and Caroline both have family in Mystic Falls. Don't you want to be closer to your family? I know that Damon misses you, even though he won't say it out loud. But he does, Stefan. And every time I see Sheriff Forbes, she asks about Caroline. She'd never let us see her being weak, but I know that she's on the brink of tears whenever she talks about her. And it's not just me. We all need you guys. Bonnie. Alaric. Matt. We all want you guys here with us. Please. The Originals will get along fine without you guys. _We _need you." She saw Stefan open his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Before you answer, I want you to think long and hard about what I said. About what you would be giving up if you stay by their side. And what it means to be a part of the Original family. Stefan, it's not something you just sign up for, where you can come and go as you please. I mean, you might as well join a cult. I would say it's like a life sentence except they'll live forever." When she looked back at his eyes, he refused to meet her gaze. "Stefan?" When he made eye contact once again, he had a cold steel look in his eyes.

"Are you done?"

* * *

Damon began pacing around inside his tent, growing bored of having to wait for Elena to come back. He was gradually becoming even more nervous than before, the pressure was starting to get to him. What if Elena's plan back fired? Because he was not in the mood to have to pull a brilliant escape plan out of his ass. He cracked his neck to try to relieve some of the built up stress. He loosely shook his body and decided he needed air and alcohol, hopefully he'd be able to get his hands on something strong. He extended an arm to remove the piece of cloth that was blocking the exit, but before he could even move it an inch, an unnaturally strong hand shot through the sliver of space between the cloth, and crushed his throat, clenching it. Damon's hands shot up to the one on his neck, trying to pry it away, but he was no match for his attacker. Before he knew what was happening, he was firmly pinned against the pole in the middle of the tent. It took him a moment before he was able to focus on his assaulter, or should he say _assaulters-_ Kol, Katherine, and Rebekah. "What the hell?" Damon panicked, assuming that they already knew about Elena's plan to take Stefan and Caroline back with them. He yanked even harder on Kol's hand, still making no progress in freeing himself.

"Hello, mate," Kol grinned.

"Did you miss us?" Katherine beamed.

"We still have business to settle." Rebekah began circling the pole Damon was pinned to, stalking him like a lioness with her prey.

"What business?" Damon continued to struggle under Kol's hand.

"You see, I did some thinking-"

"Well, that's new," Damon quipped. Rebekah used her vampire speed and flew out of the tent, reappearing inside seconds later and ruthlessly stabbing Damon in the ribs with a broken tree branch, causing him to scream in pain. Katherine flashed behind the pole, tightly tying his arms behind his back.

"Are you ready to listen and stop interrupting?" Rebekah placed her hand on the pole, directly above Damon's head, leaning down to meet him at eyelevel. She smirked when she saw him snarl at her. "Good. Now, you remember back at that underground cellar where we overheard Caroline and your girlfriend saying that you and Elena plotted to send us away?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Damon feigned innocence.

"Let me remind you then." Kol snatched the branch out of Damon's ribs, making him gnarl. Kol speared him straight up his rib cage, the branch scraping Damon's heart. Damon wailed as he felt the wooden splinters brushing his heart. "The next time you get smart. It goes into your heart." Damon glowered, watching Kol's amused face. Rebekah slapped her hand over Damon's forehead, holding him in place.

"Tell the truth, you asshole! You and Elena were plotting against us on Thanksgiving! You were trying to send us away! You wanted to get rid of us! Because you knew it was the only way to get us away from Caroline! Admit it!"

"Remember." Katherine appeared behind Rebekah, giving Damon a clear view of her. "If you lie… you die."

"…Fine. We did it, you crazies."

* * *

**Don't worry, guys! There's a part 3 to the safe haven drama! And if I estimate correctly there might be a part 4! There's a lot of topics I want to cover here which will probably make this story last longer than 29 chapters. Oh, well! More for you guys to read, right? And I read all of your reviews, so don't fret if you noticed I didn't include the scenes you asked for! They are coming up in the later chapters! Just be patient with me! And review! What do you think? More comedy? Less? Do you want to see Kat and the Originals draw more blood from Damon? Lol! That's what I call team work! Let me know, guys! **

**Thank you to everyone who read/review/fave/followed**


	27. Don't Tell

**A/N- Hey, guys! New update! This has not been beta'd yet! Thanks for all your reviews! They mean a lot! Don't worry! I know how much you guys want to see Elena suffer! It will come eventually! Just trust me! And I know that I portray Elena like ten times more annoying than she is on the show, but this is kind of how I view her. And I feel like considering her past with the Originals, it would take a lot for Elena to ever accept the fact that Caroline and Stefan care about them. I kind of feel like that it would be a bit of a stretch to think that she would just accept it the second they told her because she is selfish. So yeah... that's my logic. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"So what are you lunatics gonna do?" Damon sneered. "Kill me? I'm sure Caroline would just _love _that? Aren't you guys under oath or some bullshit like that?"

"Yes," Katherine admitted. "But Caroline's not very fond of you, is she?" Damon stared back at her, not denying her claim. "And everyone knows that. And don't worry. We won't kill you, not yet at least. I mean, if we killed you here and now, we wouldn't be able to toy with you in the future." Damon gritted his teeth. "And where would the fun be in that?" Kol pulled a sharp looking stone from his pocket and began scraping it against Damon's jugular, forcing him to release a cacophonous scream. Katherine and Rebekah stood back, smiling as Kol enjoyed making Damon contort on the pole. Everyone was too wrapped up in the entertainment that was bestowed in front of them to notice Elijah appear in the tent.

"What do you think you're doing?" Everyone froze in place, hearing the familiar authoritative tone of voice. After a moment, they reluctantly turned to see Elijah's famous stoic countenance, his hands folded in front of him.

"Elijah?!" Katherine feigned a surprise face. "Oh, my God! What are you doing here?! Small world!" She stepped in front of him, taking his hands in her own.

"Elijah!" Rebekah joined her. "You look smashing! Did you do something different with your hair?"

"Oh, Elijah!" Kol mimicked Katherine and Rebekah's look of surprise. "We were just speaking well of you! In fact, we were just about to go and find you! Because we missed oh so much!" Damon stood there, relieved that Elijah was sane enough to free him.

"Are the three of you patronizing me?" The three vampires looked from one another, feeling like Elijah was a school teacher who was about to hand out detention slips. "You missed me? Is that why you tried to ditch me in the meadows? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?"

"Elijah, I can explain-"

"Katerina, would you like to tell me what you're doing with Damon Salvatore?" Katherine stepped directly in front of Damon, blocking Elijah's view of the eldest Salvatore.

"Damon? Damon's not here? I don't know what you're talking about? Where's Damon?" Katherine turned to Kol and Rebekah. "Have you guys seen Damon?" They shook their heads in unison, giving Elijah those deceiving angelic faces." Elijah countered with a look that said 'really?' Elijah placed his hands on Katherine's arms, picking her up and putting her on the side, ignoring her complaints. He raised his eyebrow at her, extending his arm to the vampire being pinned to the pole, gesturing to him. "Oh, my God!" Katherine feigned exasperation. "Damon! Where the hell did he come from?!"

"Elijah, I swear, I had no idea he was there," Kol lied straight through his teeth. Elijah looked back and forth between Kol's face and the hand that was still crushing Damon's throat, and shook his head.

"Would someone like to tell me the truth?" He scanned each one of their faces. "And when I say the truth, I don't mean part of the truth. I don't want you delinquents to tell me little white lies. I don't want to hear what you think I would want to hear. Don't give me half-truths. Don't tell me something that sounds _like _the truth. I want you to tell me the whole truth and nothing but the truth." He turned to Katherine.

Katherine sighed. "Fine. We brought Damon here to toss him around like a Ping-Pong ball."

"Why?"

"Because he was plotting against on Thanksgiving," Rebekah explained. "He and Elena came up with some idiotic plan to get rid of us. He tried to kill us! It's only fair that we extract our revenge."

"We did not try to kill you," Damon said defensively. "We were going to send you away. Preferably, somewhere with a nice climate. I hear Antarctica is nice during this time of year. It's the same temperature as your heart." Rebekah used her vampire speed to rip the stake out of his body, causing Damon to cry out in pain. She extended the branch, aiming it straight for his heart.

"Stop!"

Elijah had his hand wrapped around the other end of the stick, forcing Rebekah to hold back. Rebekah whipped her head around, staring Elijah down. "That ass deserves to die, Elijah."

"I know he does, Rebekah. But he's still Stefan's brother." Rebekah averted her eyes, almost forgetting that Stefan and Damon were related. Stupid genes. She dropped the branch, letting fall to the ground.

"Elijah, are you really gonna make us let him go?" Katherine pouted. Elijah turned to the dark hair vampire being held against his will.

"Come on, Elijah," Damon taunted. "You're a man of honor. It wouldn't be very honorable to let your disturbed family members hold me prisoner. I've done nothing wrong."

"You're right, Damon." Elijah paced back and forth. Katherine, Kol, and Rebekah groaned, not wanting the fun to stop. "It wouldn't be very honorable of me to stand back and watch my family beat you to a pulp…"

"Where are you going with this?" Damon asked, nervously.

"But it wasn't very honorable of me to betray you when I told you I would kill Klaus." Damon watched Elijah with careful eyes. "And you say it wouldn't be very honorable to hold you captive when you've done nothing wrong."

"Yeah."

Elijah feigned a smile and leaned down, staring into Damon's piercing blue eyes. "But you see, you have done something wrong. Over. And over. And over again." Damon heaved, struggling to try to escape, but he was going nowhere, fast. "You daggered me. Again. And again. And again. You threatened me by using my sister to hold Katerina captive. I thought Klaus died because of you. I go to your girlfriend's house and find out that you were plotting against my family. Jeremy Gilbert killed one of my brothers. While you and your friends killed my other one… you know I could just go on and on about all the reasons why I don't like you. But why waste time on that when my family could be standing here serving justice?"

"No," Damon said in disbelief. He watched Elijah slowly back away from him. "No! Elijah! Elijah, come on! We can talk about this!" The three other vampires inside the tent turned to Elijah, giving him an incredulous look.

"Really?!" Katherine asked, looking gleeful.

"Is this a joke?!" Rebekah questioned.

"You won't stop us from mutilating him?!" Kol nearly jumped for joy.

"I'll guard the door." Elijah backed out of the tent, giving them a sly smile before departing. The three vampires turned back to their captive, seeing him gulp, knowing what was about to befall on him.

* * *

Sophie and Davina placed a cloth on the ground beneath their tent and laid some pillows and blankets down, preparing their beds for sleep. "Hey, Sophie?" Davina asked, casually.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You know, considering Austin's death…" Sophie looked down at the pillow she was fluffing, taking a moment before answering.

"He was a traitor. And not who I thought he was. Why should I care whether the bastard lives or not?"

"Still… you loved him, didn't you?"

"What about you? You got shot." She looked into Davina's eyes. "I can't even imagine how afraid you were."

"Well, it can't be any scarier than getting bitten by a hybrid who wants you dead."

"Touché." Davina got to her feet and headed for the exit. "Where are you going?"

"To get some water. I'm thirsty." Sophie got to her feet and stood in front of the entrance, blocking Davina's path. "What are you doing?"

"I'll got get you some water. You just got shot a few hours ago. Stay here."

"Sophie, I drank vampire blood. I'll be fine."

"Still! Just let me do this! Besides, it's the best part of being injured. You get to be waited on hand and foot," Sophie smiled at the other witches. Davina reluctantly complied, smiling as she rolled her eyes and sat back down on one of the blankets. She watched Sophie leave and slumped down on her pillow, placing her hand on the area where she had been shot. The witches had given them all new clothes, so she was able to change out of her blood stained ones, still unable to believe that her wound was gone like it had never happened. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps. _That was fast._ She thought. She sat up and turned to face her friend, except Sophie wasn't standing there. Instead, her eyes fell on Marcel.

"Marcel?! What are you doing here?!" She held her pillow in front of her, using it as if it were a shield.

"Relax." He raised his arms in surrender. "I'm not stupid enough to attack you. Not after what I saw you do to those priestesses."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I see we're still playing _that _game." He kneeled down in front of her. "You're still going to pretend like you're not different? Listen, I'm not Sophie. I'm not going to judge you or look at you like you're some kind of freak. Because deep down inside, we've all got some kind of freaky skeletons in our closets that we'd rather die than tell anyone about." He noticed her eyes soften a bit, slowly sliding the pillow down.

"Why are you here?"

"I thought you'd want someone to talk to about what happened."

"Well, you thought wrong. I don't want to talk to you."

"Don't you want someone to talk to about why your magic didn't work on Marie Laveau's vines that had a life of their own? Bonnie's magic worked. Sophie couldn't use her magic because she had vampire blood in her system. But you didn't have any, did you?"

"No."

"So why didn't it work?"

"Because! Because those vines were attracted to darkness. And because my magic is impure. _I _am impure… I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"That's fine. But I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone. I know what it's like to feel like you're nothing. And feel like you're not good enough. And I wanted to let you know that you don't have to be afraid of yourself if you don't want to. You have options, Davina." Davina's head shot up, his words catching her attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you _really _don't want to hurt anyone-"

"I don't!"

He paused for a moment. "Davina, there's no short cut to getting rid of your demons. To be honest, there's no way to actually get rid of them." Davina felt her heart clench. "Your best option is to learn to control them. And that's a battle only _you_ can control. But your magic only amplifies the darkness inside of you. Which makes you dangerous. And there's only one way to get rid of your magic." Davina anxiously waited for Marcel's answer. "…You have to turn." Davina's eyes widened, gasping. "I'm sorry. You would have to become a vampire." Davina jumped to her feet in fury.

"Is this some kind of joke?!"

Marcel slowly rose. "I know it's not what you wanted to hear-"

"Oh! Really?! You tell me that you know away to keep me from hurting people! And your solution is to give me a whole new way of hurting people! How dare you toy with my emotions?!"

"Davina, I wasn't-"

"Get out!" She stabbed her finger through the air, pointing it in the direction of the entrance to the tent. "Get the hell out of my tent, Marcel. Before I kill you…" Marcel and Davina stood there, their stare so intense if seemed as if electricity was being fired through their eyes. Marcel balled his fists before storming out of the tent with a grunt.

* * *

"What?" Elena asked.

"I said, 'are you done?'"

"Stefan, I-" Elena was cut off when Stefan used his vampire speed to push her into the pole, causing her to yelp when her back was slammed against the steel.

"Just shut up, Elena! Shut up!" Elena's mouth hung open, too afraid to move. "You're done talking! It's _my _turn! And you're going to listen!" He gripped her shoulders, trapping her between the pole and his body. "I love Rebekah! And you have no right to stand there, claiming to be my friend when you've done nothing but insult her! Rebekah isn't the problem, Elena. You are. And let me tell you something about Katherine and Kol and Elijah and Klaus and Caroline! Yes! Katherine broke my heart and messed with my head a hundred years ago! But it's in the past! I've moved on! And she may be a psychotic manipulative bitch. But she's been a much better friend to me these past few days than you have in the last forty-eight hours! She hasn't always been the biggest fan of Rebekah's, but at least she doesn't try to corner me so she can disrespect my relationship!"

Stefan continued. "And Kol may be a complete lunatic! But at least he knows what it means to be a friend! He knows the meaning of family! He's been good to Caroline! And he's been good to me! Unlike some people he would never do anything that he knows would deliberately hurt the people he cares about! So you can stop being paranoid, thinking he's going to kill you in your sleep tonight! Oh, and Elijah is a good man! Everything he's ever done was to protect his family! _You _should know what that's like, Elena! And Klaus?! Klaus is my friend! You may not approve but it's the truth! And guess what?! I don't need to explain myself to you, Elena! Because I'm not your boyfriend anymore! You do not get to dictate my life anymore! And you don't get to dictate Caroline's anymore! Why can't you just accept the fact that Caroline is actually _happy_?! She loves Klaus! She is in love with him! And if that's still not getting through your thick skull, I will tell you from my own experience! I've seen it with my own eyes! I've never seen her happier. Do you really want to be the person who takes that away from her?" Stefan became silent, daring Elena to defy him.

"Caroline is being naïve. You both are. Stefan, you that Rebekah is all wrong for you." Elena's breath hitched when she saw Stefan's eyes turn blood red, the veins underneath his eyes protruding. "Stefan… Stefan!" She screamed when she felt him punch the pole, directly above her head. "Stefan…"

"Get. Out. Get out!" He stabbed his finger through the air, pointing to the entrance. He leaned his head down to snarl in her face. "Let's be very clear. We are not friends. You are not my friend."

"Stefan, could you-"

"Get the hell out of this tent before I hurt you! Now!" He slammed his dangerously slammed his palm against the pole in the exact same place he had previously punched it, causing Elena to charge out of the tent, using her vampire speed. "And Elena." She halted right outside of the tent when she heard his voice. "I suggest you and Damon get as far from here as you can get. Because I'm not going to keep this to myself." Elena didn't even bother to look back before she bolted.

* * *

Bonnie sat on one of the benches in the meadow, appreciating the peaceful setting surrounding her and seeing the vast beauty of nature. She wanted to get a bit of peace and quiet after the craziness they had endured the entire day.

"Hey, mind if we join you?"

Bonnie turned to the side, smiling when she saw the two familiar faces sit down on the bench beside her. "Savannah! Vera! Hey, shouldn't you guys be asleep?"

"We could ask you the same question," Vera countered. "To be honest, I don't think anyone's asleep. When I was walking past some of the tents, I heard a lot of screaming and threats being thrown around. Friends of yours?"

"Most likely," Bonnie smiled.

"We're not bothering you, are we?" Savannah asked.

"No. I just wanted to get away from the craziness for a bit. A person can only take so much at once."

"Oh, good!" Vera exclaimed. "I wanted to ask you about something we saw earlier."

"What?"

"Well, when you and the Originals first came, we saw you with Kol."

"Well, he's an Original. And I've agreed to help the Originals. So he's kind of a package deal. Wherever he goes, I go."

"That's not what I meant. What I mean is: you said that you hated him. But from what we saw, you seemed to be enjoying his company. Did something change?"

"What? Between me and Kol? No! Of course not! Kol is still Kol. And there's not a force on this Earth that could ever change that."

"That doesn't always have to be a bad thing. I mean, I think any girl would be lucky to Kol as their boyfriend."

"Something tells me that Kol isn't boyfriend material."

"That's what everyone said about Klaus. Literally no one believed he could even hold on to friends with benefits relationship. And look at him now. I mean, Caroline is practically glowing. You know that it's real when you see someone that happy."

"Are you guys implying something?"

"Well, if I was implying then I wouldn't say it like this: you should totally jump his bones!"

"What?!"

"You know, if you were a sandwich, this would be you." Vera held lifted a hand in front of Bonnie's face, palms faced up, horizontally. "And this would be Kol." She repeated the same motions on her other hand. Before she could slap her hands together, Bonnie grasped both her hands."

"Are you out of your mind?! Where is this coming from?!"

"Well, you guys just looked so cute when you were walking. And I probably have no shot because I don't Katherine and Caroline would ever feel comfortable with me being so close to their family. So you have to sleep with him for me."

"Are you drunk?"

"I only had a few beers… it's okay! I'm just a little tipsy! But it has nothing to do with this conversation! I swear!"

"Maybe we should get back to our tent, Vera," Savannah suggested.

"No! I'm not done! I'm good! I really am! Bonnie." Vera squeezed Bonnie's hand. "I'm being serious. When I first met my last boyfriend-"

"The vampire?"

"Yes! When we first met, I didn't think that we had a single thing in common. But I got to know him. And I realized that I've never met anyone more like me. And that's when I learned you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Because you could be missing out on your epic love. And that's what I want for you, Bonnie. I want you to have an epic love. And I want you to hold on to it. To cherish it. And never let it go. Do you think you could do that for me, Bonnie?" Bonnie frantically nodded her head, completely captivated by Vera's speech. "Good." Vera and Savannah got to their feet, about to leave, but Vera looked back at Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

"Caroline gave Kol a chance. She's a good person. And she doesn't regret it."

"Your right. And I think I'm starting to see why."

"By the way, your friend who's friends with the Originals? It's Caroline, isn't it? Klaus's girlfriend? As in Queen Caroline?"

"Okay, yes. You caught me. I did it to protect her." The two witches nodded.

"We respect that. And don't worry. No one's going to hurt Caroline. Not if we can help it. We hope you'll decide to stay in New Orleans."

"Yes, Bonnie," Savannah agreed. "Please, stay! The witches around these parts could learn a lot from you. And you could learn from them yourself. The witches here treat each other like family. You would have us to take care of you along with the Originals."

"Plus, it would be so much fun!" Vera added. "We could show you how witches party! And we could hang out! Tell me you're gonna stay!"

"Wow! To be honest, I haven't really given it much thought. My friend, Elena, thinks that when the Bennett witches die, she's just gonna bring me home. But I'm not really sure what I want anymore. When I first got here, I wanted nothing more than to go back home and crawl into bad and sleep. But things have changed. I got my other best friend back, who I haven't seen in a whole year! Stefan is here and he's been such a good friend to me! Kol saved my life more times than I'd like to admit. Things may have started out rocky. But for some reason I do care about them. And it just sounds so insane that I would never tell Elena! I don't know. Do you guys think I'm crazy?"

"No." Vera shook her head. She and Savannah placed a gently hand on each of Bonnie's shoulders. "You cannot stop yourself from caring. It just means you have a big heart like Caroline. And there's nothing wrong with that. Do not kick yourself because can see the good in someone. That is an admirable trait that few people possess."

"Thanks," Bonnie gave them a small smile.

"Would you like us to stay and help you make your decision?" Savannah asked.

"No. You guys should go get some sleep. I need to make this decision on my own. I want to be alone with my thoughts. I have a lot to think about."

"Well, whatever you decide. I hope we'll still be seeing you often," Savannah stated. She and Vera nodded to Bonnie before leaving.

* * *

Klaus crushed his lips onto Caroline's as they their bodies were slammed up against a tree, pinning her arms above her head. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue penetrate her lips, opening it even further for him. Her desire for him grew as she took in his familiar alluring scent, reminding her of an ocean breeze. She attempted to move her arms to try to deepen their kiss even further, but he refused to release his hold, making her hiss against his mouth. He smirked against her lips and ground his hips into hers, hearing her release a sigh of relief. He slowly pulled his lips away from hers, watching her head desperately follow his, but was cut short by the fact that her arms were still pinned down.

"Klaus!" She pleaded, anxiously biting her lip. His tongue nearly fell out of his mouth, watching her front teeth, teasing and toying with that succulent lip. All he wanted to do was suck down on that pink lip until it was raw, wanting to spoil her for any man that came near her, but he couldn't, not yet anyway. He had to be patient. He hadn't been with Caroline in so long and he wanted to make the moment last. He was going to draw this out and have his way with her until she was writhing beneath him, crying out his name, begging him for more. He leaned his head down so their noses were touching.

"Patience, sweetheart. I'm going to ravish you until the only thing you remember is my name." He kissed her beneath her jaw line, slowly trailing kissing down her neck all the way down into her cleavage, making her contort against the tree, urgently wanting to hold him closer to her body. She needed to hold him closer to her body, to feel the warm of his flesh. In response, she wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding into him, causing him to close his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Immediately, he brought his lips back onto hers, their lips moving in unison. After a moment, Caroline moved her head to the side, breaking the kiss. "Something wrong, love?"

"Patience, sweetheart," she challenged, imitating his accent. "I'm about to ravish you." She scraped their hips together, feeling his already erect manhood pressed against her entrance through her pants. She watched his eyes turn gold and his fangs elongate before he used his vampire speed to fly into a tent, pinning her to the cloth covered ground. He arched his back staring down at Caroline's face, seeing the hunger in her eyes. He had her thighs trapped in between his knees, making her heart race at the anticipation. He placed a searing kiss on one of the breasts that were faintly peeking out of her shirt, causing her to arch her back, thrusting the breast even further against his warm lips. "Klaus," Caroline whispered. "Let my arms go. Let me touch you." She felt his lips form in into a smirk against her breast.

"In a moment, sweetheart." He let his tongue slip past his lips, dragging his tongue along her breasts and across her chest. She closed her eyes as her head fell back, groaning in pleasure, feeling his hot tongue taste her skin. She could feel herself getting wetter by the moment, just the sight of him on top of her threatened to undo her.

"Klaus, please," she whined.

"Please, what?" He began peppering kisses on her perky breasts, pressing his lips against any piece of flesh that would allow him. In response, she thrust her hips upward, briskly rubbing against his manhood through his jeans, hearing him growl. She kept her eyes locked on the protruding bulge in his pants, wanting him to see how much she wanted him. Klaus sucked down on Caroline's neck with his lips, frozen in place when he noticed what had captivated her attention. He lifted his head from his position on her neck and looked down at her face, where she met his gaze with those tantalizing eyes. He thrusts his hips into hers, watching her mouth drop, expressing her pleasure.

"Klaus, please. I want you. I want all of you. Inside me. I want to taste you." She looked up at her arms that were still being held above her head, lightly tugging at them, wanting to be released. Klaus leaned his head down in front of hers.

"And what do I get if I release you?"

"I'll do whatever you want. You can have whatever you want. Just let me touch you. Klaus…"

He gave her a wolfish grin before unclasping his hands from her wrists. She gasped when she was freed, instantly running her fingers through his hair and down his back. Klaus closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her fingers massaging his back and scalp. She sat up, covering his lips with hers, feeling his tongue glide across her lips, causing her to kiss him even more aggressively. The things he did to her mouth with his tongue made her the area between her legs begin to drip, and she pressed her chest up against his, making him moan inside her mouth. He pressed his body down onto hers, pressing her back onto the ground.

He opened his eyes and slipped his hand underneath her shirt, dragging it along her toned stomach, grinning when he felt her shiver beneath him. He slowly pulled her shirt up, stopping when he had unveiled her red lacy bra that were concealing those familiar breasts he loved so much. Caroline felt her cheeks flush when she saw him admiring her chest. Even though he's seen her naked a thousand times, she couldn't help but still be embarrassed. He lifted his gaze from her breasts to her eyes before swiftly moving the shirt over her head and dropping it to the ground. He began trailing kisses on her neck as he worked on her pants, undoing the button and sliding the zipper down with ease. She moaned and tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access and slid upward to shimmy out of her pants, throwing it to the side, showing him the matching red lacy panties.

Klaus straightened his back, looking down at her body, taking in the sight of her half-naked body, ready for him. Waiting for him to ravish her. His lips curved up into a devious smile, ready to do naughty things to her and pressed his lips against hers, both of them closing their eyes. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt, feeling the muscles on his back slide past her palms. Before she could lift the shirt past his shoulders, she felt his hands push the shirt back down. "Not yet, sweetheart," he whispered against her lips, his eyes opening.

"But…" Her eyes shot open.

"You said you would do whatever I want. And I said not yet." Caroline pouted, bringing her hands up to his neck continuing to kiss him. He slid a hand beneath her back, unclasping her bra and removing it, freeing her breasts from its hold. He broke the kiss, gazing down at the firm breasts staring him in the face, begging for his mouth. He placed a soft kiss on her nub, making her bite down on her lip to suppress her moans. He opened his mouth to take her breast inside, swirling circles with his tongue, while he used his hand to pinch and toy with the nub on her other breast, making her gasp and arch her back, thrusting her breast even further into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently pushing him down, begging him not to stop.

"Yes…"

He switched breasts, placing his mouth on the opposite one and his skilled hand tortured the other. He slowly sucked down on her nub before bringing his head back up, causing her to whimper. He had a smug look on his face as his hand glided down her flat stomach, stopping at the brink of her lace panties. He slipped his other hand underneath her back, pulling her up so that she sat up in front of him, her heart beating rapidly. His hand slipped inside her undergarment, smirking when he felt her soaked panties. "You're ready for me, sweetheart." She frantically nodded her head, placing her hands on his shoulders. She vigorously rubbed her warmth into his hand, making him react by using one finger to rub her clit. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grounding her hips against his hand, desperate for his touch.

"Klaus…"

She gasped when she felt him insert one finger into her opening, digging her nails into his shoulder. He wore a huge toothy grin when he felt how tight and wet she was for him. Klaus began to prep her, thrusting the finger in and out of her, making her cry out. He abruptly stopped his motions, pulling his finger completely out of her body and pulled his hand out of her panties, hearing her moan. He looked into those sad eyes. He stretched his legs out and set her down on his lap.

"What are you doing? Klaus, I want you to keep going!"

"Caroline, I want you to tell me the truth."

"What?"

"I want you to admit that you dream about me every night. Tell me how you fantasize about me. And confess that I'm the best lover that you've ever had." Caroline's mouth hung open, not wanting to admit the words, but she was too horny to refuse him. Her head fell back in a deep groan when she felt two fingers penetrate her entrance, closing her eyes for a moment and reopening them to see his intense stare. "I want to hear you say the words, Caroline. Say it and I will ravish you to your very core." He pumped his fingers back and forth before stopping. "Say it," he whispered against her ear.

"Klaus… you're in my dreams every night." He continued to pump her as she spoke. "You're the _best _I've ever had… better than anyone else I've been with… I fantasize about you all the time!"

"And what goes on in these fantasies?"

"I'm naked. And you're naked. And we have sex all over your house… your car… my old high school… in an office… in a church… on top of a bar… sometimes people watch. I had you chained up in a dungeon. And then I had my way with you…"

"And how is the sex?"

"Amazing sex… it's the animalistic, nail-biting, up against the wall kind of sex that makes my panties want to drop just thinking about it."

"Good."

Klaus hooked his fingers inside of her, feeling the slickness of her walls and worked her, using his fingers. He started out slowly, his skilled fingers becoming more rapid and forceful, making her scream shamelessly. He swirled his fingers inside her before he slipped them out of her body and slid them outside her panty, making her moan. He held up the two fingers he had pumped her with, glistening from her juices. He opened his mouth wide, bringing the fingers inside, taking his time to suck and lick her essence off his skin. She followed his fingers with her eyes, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, watching the two fingers disappear past his lips. Just the sight of him enjoying her taste made her knees feel weak, wanting him to be inside her already. He licked his lips when he was done, tasting any remnants that lingered on his mouth. He placed his hands on her shoulders, pressing her back down on the ground. He was hovering over her before he began trailing kisses down her neck all the way down to her navel and lifted his head, eyeing the red lacy panty. He placed his hands on the lacy edge, attempting to fold it over, but Caroline slapped his hands away. He looked at her with confusion.

"I want your mouth," she entreated, sitting back on her elbows. They exchanged a diabolical grin before he leaned his head down, using his teeth to pull the flimsy piece of fabric down, and his teeth gently scraping her skin. She thrust her hips forward, needing to get as close to his mouth as possible. When Klaus had slipped the fabric past her ankles, he sat there with the red lace in his mouth, looking like he was a dog with a chew toy in his teeth. He dropped it to the side and took in the sight of her enticing completely naked body. He saw her curly blonde hair falling around her face with her cheeks blushing a light shade of red. He felt himself harden even more as he was given the perfect view of her fully naked flesh, having to force himself to contain his excitement and not come right here. He ran his hands along her long smooth legs, placing each hand underneath her knees and prying them open even further than they already were, throwing each leg on top of his shoulders. Caroline's heart pounded as she watched him, the anticipation killing her.

Klaus placed a kiss on her ankle and trailed hot searing kisses all the way down her leg, stopping at her inner thigh. He sucked down and lapped at it, causing Caroline to tightly coil her legs around his neck, urging him on. He dragged his tongue up her thigh until he tasted her wet walls. She cried out and bucked her hips up against his mouth, driving his tongue further into her. His erection grew even larger when he took in her scent of arousal. She was so slick and wet because of him. She ran her fingers through his curls, gently pushing his head deeper against her tight opening when she felt him lapping at her. She groaned, watching his blonde head at work, buried between her legs, fighting the urge to come. He sucked and swirled his tongue, teasing her clit, and relishing in the taste of her juices, feeling her body contort beneath him.

"Klaus!" she screamed in pleasure.

He sucked down on her clit before bringing his head back up and placing a kiss on her lips, letting her taste her own juices, and both of them panting. They stared at each other for a moment before Caroline went straight to work on his belt, while Klaus disposed of the shirt he had been wearing for far too long. She unbuckled his belt, throwing it open and easily sliding his zipper down, but fumbled with the button until he helped her undo it. She assisted him with removing his jeans and boxers as he stood up, gliding it down in one fluid motion and he stepped out of them. She kneeled in front of him, his enormous erection staring her in the face, tempting her to just wrap her mouth around him and lick the tip. She opened her mouth and lunged for his length, but he held her back by the shoulders. Caroline looked up into his eyes, pouting. "Not yet, sweetheart," he smirked down at her, gently pushing her back to the ground.

"But I'm hungry…"

"Don't worry, love. I have something else that will keep you occupied."

Klaus hitched one of her legs around his waist, while she placed the other one on top of his shoulder, positioning himself at her entrance. Caroline placed her hands on his back, nearly exploding at the anticipation; she was so ready for him that if he wasn't inside of her in the next five minutes she would come before he even touched her. He placed his hands on her hips and abruptly thrust into her, enjoying the feeling of her nails clawing his back as she groaned loudly. He felt her tight slippery walls caving into his hardness, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes again, making eye contact with her before slowly thrusting into her again, deepening himself within her.

"Harder! Klaus! Harder!"

He drove his hips into hers until he was completely buried within her. Caroline screamed with every thrust, tightening her hold on his waist, needing to be closer to him. She slid her hands down his back, feeling the muscles move every time he lunged into her, and let her hands sit on his hips. Her hips bucked, meeting him at every thrust. They gazed into each other's eyes as they continued to grind their hips against each other, lust and love burning in their eyes. Her screams rang through the tent and possibly the entire area when he started to pound into her, showing no mercy. They both moaned feeling their climax coming on. After one last final stroke, Caroline cried out when her walls came crashing down on her, feeling her orgasm rush through her. Waves of pleasure surged through her, toes curling. When Klaus saw her writhing beneath him, he allowed his own orgasm to take him, releasing a scream as euphoria washed over him and collapsing on top of her. He looked up into her eyes, both of them panting and feeling the aftershocks of their pleasure. He moved off of her, laying on his back and pulling her to his chest, feeling her snuggle into his neck.

"I love you, you know that?" Caroline placed her hand over the back of his, intertwining their fingers.

"I know, love. I love you too." He kissed her disheveled blonde head, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**Warning: smut. And I mean full on.**

**Thanks for reading! There will be a part 4 to this! I doubt that there will be a part 5, but on the bright side next stop after part 4 is Mexico! Get ready for an epic fight scene when they get there! Leave me a review! Let me know if you guys enjoyed the Klaroline smut! Because it's the first smut scene I've ever written so don't judge me! I try! And we can all talk about how much we hate Elena Gilbert! Yay!**

**Thanks to everyone who read/review/fave/followed! You guys are so awesome! It looks like there are going to be 30 chapters total but it's subject to change! So don't take my word for it!**


	28. Going Head To Head

**A/N-Hey, guys! New update! Last part to the safe haven! I'm going to put a little warning at the bottom! I know, Elena makes me sick just writing her lines. But it must be done. I'm glad you guys like my smut! Your feedback is really helpful so thank you! And I'm going to respond to you awesome reviewers:**

**Cevangelyn: That was my first smut scene. But I have read plenty of smut, so I guess that helped. I'm really glad that my first time didn't suck. It's probably thanks to all the brilliant smut authors who showed me how it's done!**

**KlarolineLoverr: Wow! I can't believe you caught up in one day either! You must be a really fast reader! Because if you haven't noticed I write _a lot_! I'm really glad that my fic is worthy of your attention! Thank you so much!**

**Jackiezn: I'm really happy that you approve! And writing the scene where Stefan told Elena off was really fun! Thank you!**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it! **

**Warning: Smut and graphic depictions of violence**

* * *

Kol thrust the tree branch into Damon's abdomen, piercing the pole behind him, locking him in place. Damon gritted his teeth, doing his best to suppress his screams, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. "Don't bother. Go ahead and scream, mate." Kol began cracking his knuckles. "No one will hear you anyway. Only the witches would be able to hear you. And luckily for us. They're loyal to my brother and Caroline. Which means they're loyal to us. It's funny how life works out that way. You and Elena claim to be good people. And you portray us as villains. But right now the villains have more power than you could even imagine. And here you are with no power. No one to save you." Damon grimaced, seeing the smug looks on Kol, Katherine, and Rebekah's faces.

"Just get on with it," Damon bit out.

"If you say so." Kol shrugged and rammed his fist against Damon's jaw, snapping his head to the side, drawing blood as Damon spit it out. He looked up at Kol, glowering.

"Is that all you got?"

"No. I haven't even started." Kol drove his knee into Damon's gut, knocking the wind out of his as he doubled over. He slammed both of his fists in the exact same spot, one after another, hearing Damon groan. He clasped his hand over Damon's forehead, smacking his skull into the both behind him with a _clang_. Damon panted, staring into Kol's malicious brown eyes, he could practically see the gears turning behind them. Kol sent his knuckles straight for Damon's chin, striking him with an upward motion, delivering an unforgiving upper cut. Damon couldn't make any attempt at restraining himself when he released a wail, feeling his teeth knock together as his head flew back, the world going fuzzy for a good while. "Oh, dear. I think he's trying to take a nap on us."

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Katherine's lips curved up into a devious grin.

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "If he thinks he's going to be unconscious during this, he's in for a rude awakening."

"Oh, trust me, Beks." Katherine slipped open the cloth that was blocking the entrance and crouched down, reaching her arm out to grab something.

"What are you doing?" the two Original siblings asked. Katherine straightened herself and turned back to them, holding a new tree branch in her hand. Kol and Rebekah's faces lit up when they saw her pull out a box of matched from her pocket.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Kol snatched the box out of her hands, immediately lighting a match on fire and igniting one end of the branch. Katherine walked over to Damon, who was still in a daze, his head still rolling around from Kol's last blow. Rebekah walked in front of her, ripping Damon's shirt open, revealing his smooth pale skin, and just waiting to be cut open. Rebekah stepped to the side, allowing Katherine to stand directly in front of the eldest Salvatore, slowly dragging the hot flames down his chest. Damon's eyes widened, his mind coming back into focus, feeling a scorching sensation melt his skin. He screamed in agony, his body contorting, desperately wanting to escape from deranged vampires in front of him.

"Stop! Stop!" Damon yelled. Katherine raised her head to look Damon in the eye, continuing to apply the heat.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I said! Stop!"

"She might stop if you apologize," Rebekah stated.

"Apologize for what?"

"You know _what._" Katherine rapidly dragged the torch up and down his torso, looking like she was using a blow torch. Damon cried out as the pain quickly spread throughout his body, not to mention the throbbing sensation he felt in his head from Kol's previous attack.

"We didn't even do anything! We changed our minds!"

"Wrong answer!" Rebekah yelled. Katherine clasped her hand on Damon's forehead, leaning his head back so the top of his head was pressed against the pole and he was forced to stare at the top of the tent. Kol appeared beside Katherine, placing one hand on Damon's jaw, while the other covered the other half of his face, prying his mouth open. Katherine, Kol, and Rebekah's smirks grew even wider when they heard Damon's shrill screams.

"Noooooo!"

"This may hurt," Katherine warned before pouring half of the flames inside his mouth, watching the blaze consume his entire mouth, blood spilling over, dripping down his chin. After a few moments of listening to Damon's howls of pain, Rebekah stuffed a piece of cloth down his throat, putting out the flames. He began to choke on the fabric, coughing it up and spitting down on the ground, his entire mouth singed but slowly healing.

"Your wounds look quite dreadful." Kol examined his blackened mouth. "I suggest you get them checked out."

"Yeah," Katherine agreed. "You wouldn't want them to get infected."

"Perhaps we should get him some alcohol to clean out his wounds," Rebekah suggested and turned to Kol. "Kol, be a dear and go fetch Damon the strongest kind of alcohol you can find."

"Of course, sister. You know I would do anything to help Damon." Kol used his vampire speed to disappear from the tent. Damon felt his mouth heal enough for him to talk.

"Well, I guess it's just me and two lovely ladies. I'm helpless here and you two are gonna have your way with me. You know, if I didn't already have a girlfriend, this would be pretty kinky."

"This is probably a huge turn on for you." Katherine leaned her head down, meeting him at eyelevel. "Considering that your girlfriend is pretty dull in the sack, huh?" Damon snarled at the doppelganger, wanting so desperately to drive a stake through her heart.

"Now let's get started before Kol returns." Rebekah laid out a folded piece of cloth, unfolding it to reveal a large set of sharp tools that Damon could only assume were meant for him. He put on a brave face, his muscles tensing even more than they already were.

* * *

Caroline looked up into Klaus's blue eyes, her head resting on his chest, using her finger to unconsciously draw circles along his peck as the blanket covered their naked bodies. He smiled down at her, using his thumb to push loose strands of hair behind her ear. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"You. Me. Our life."

"And how do you feel about this?" She laid down on her stomach so she could face him.

"Do you really have to ask?" She sat up, holding the blanket against her body to cover herself. "I'm happy, Klaus. I'm _really _happy. You've given me everything. And you even gave me the things I didn't know I wanted. Don't you know that I'm happy because of you?" She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck before leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on the lips, their noses continuing to touch after pulling away.

He smirked at her. "Oh, believe me, love. I know. It's just nice to hear you say it."

"Klaus!" Caroline firmly shoved him in the shoulder, making him laugh. He sat up to kiss her on the forehead, seeing the annoyance on her face. She stood up, taking the blanket with her, unveiling his completely naked body, blushing when she saw that his legs were spread apart.

"Something wrong, love?" He sat back on his elbows, making out the form of her bum through the blanket where she had clasped her hand to close it. "You know you don't have to conceal yourself from me? I know what you look like under there. I just saw it a few moments ago…"

"Yes. But if I walked around naked all the time, you wouldn't be able to control yourself." She knelt down to the side, her back facing him.

"I'm still waiting for the conflict in your dilemma, sweetheart. I'm not seeing the downside to this." He watched her drop the blanket and pull his discarded t-shirt over her head, looking baggy on her and landing at her mid-thighs. She leaned over and reached for her lacy underwear that he had used his teeth to throw to the side, giving him a perfect shot at her pale white bum, making him harden at the sight. "Caroline, what are you doing? I told you to take _off_ your clothes. Not put _more_ on." She stood up, stepping into the lingerie and pulling it up before laying her body next to him, horizontally, placing her head on his lap.

"I don't want one of your siblings, or Kathrine, or Stefan to walk in here and catch us naked together."

"Caroline, if you haven't noticed, there are no locks on these tents," he chuckled. "They could have walked in on us in a more compromising position than being naked under those sheets." Caroline shifted in her position, laying down on her stomach and crawling on top of him, her legs in between his and her hands pushing down on his shoulders, forcing his back to the ground. He smiled up at her, allowing her to take charge, seeing the determined look in her eyes.

"Well, that was before when they knew what we were doing, and knew _not _to disturb us! They might think we're done and come looking for us!"

"Then, I'll kill whoever dares to walk in and disturb us."

"Seriously?! Klaus, would you please just put some pants on?"

"I don't know, love. My clothing seems to be getting a tad uncomfortable to wear. I think I prefer being in my natural state."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Caroline sighed, leaning her head down in frustration, her forehead touching his chest. She lifted her head back up and adjusted her position, sitting down on his waist, straddling him. She brought one of his hands up to her lips, placing several kisses on it and looking up at him from beneath her lashes. "Please?"

Klaus moaned, enjoying the feeling of her supple lips against his hand. "I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't really want me to put my pants back on, sweetheart." He placed his hands on her hips, rubbing his erection against her opening through her lace panty. Caroline closed her eyes, murmuring soft sounds, fighting the urge to rock her hips against his. He removed her arms from his shoulders, sitting up to thrust his hips even harder, using one hand to fold her undergarment down. Caroline's eyes snapped open when she felt his hand tugging her underwear down and slapped his hand away. "Klaus, I'm not going to let you seduce me!" she scolded, jumping off of him, standing up and backing away.

"Now, is the reason why you don't want to sleep with me because you're afraid someone will walk in, or because you don't want me to seduce you?"

Caroline crossed her arms. "Both."

"Caroline no one is going to walk in. They don't even know which one is our tent. And if you don't want me to seduce you again. Then, feel free to lure me into your bed. I do recall you telling me that you had a craving for something in particular. By all means, love. Have at it." He got to his feet, walking over to her, taking her chin between two fingers and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She looked up into his eyes, and used her vampire speed to push his back up against the pole in the tent, seeing the cocky grin on his lips. She ran her fingers along his muscular arms, pinning his hands above his head, making him clasp his hands around the pole. She slid her hands down his torso, starting at his pecks and letting them rest on his sculpted abdomen.

"This has nothing to do with how hot you are. You are not seducing me. I am seducing you."

"No arguments there, sweetheart." He breathed heavily, watching her with careful eyes, the anticipation making him harden even more. She kneeled down in front of him, his enormous erection inches from her lips, making her mouth water. He felt his breath hitch when her hot breath graze him, fighting the urge to come right there. Caroline placed her hands on his hips, staring at his shaft that was begging for her mouth.

"I want to make it up to you for getting kidnapped. I can't imagine what you were going through."

"Caroline, there's no need to apolo-" Klaus was cut off by the feeling of Caroline's lips leaving a firm kiss on his tip, his mouth hanging open. She replaced her lips with her tongue, lapping at the tip and all along his shaft. Klaus gritted his teeth, trying to stifle his moans, his head falling back. She ran her hands along his flesh, pressing her fingers down onto his buttocks as she opened her mouth, taking him inside of her, hearing him growl. She pushed her hands against his cheeks, trying to bring his lower body closer. He released a loud groan when she swirled her tongue around him, coating his length with her saliva. He crushed the pole with his hands, struggling against the urge to come, not wanting the pleasure to end. Caroline began bobbing her head up and down, letting her teeth scrap against his hardness as she moved.

"Caroline!" he hissed, watching her mercilessly toy with him, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. "Caroline…" She licked him from root to tip, leaving a sheen coat of her DNA. She looked up into his eyes, meeting his gaze.

"Klaus, come inside my mouth… let me taste you." Caroline opened her mouth wide, taking him inside once again. Klaus watched in awe as he saw himself disappear into her mouth and cried out when he felt her suck down, hard. He removed his hands from the pole and ran them through her hair, gently push her head down, encouraging her to keep going. She moved her body into him every time she sucked down, expressing how much she enjoyed his erection in her mouth. They never broke eye contact; he saw the pleading look in her eyes, needing to taste his essence. The sight of her blonde head between his legs hard at work was so overwhelming and he couldn't resist her when she was begging for him; he felt his knees beginning to grow weak. He screamed when he unloaded himself into her mouth, watching her suck down his cum like it was venom from a fatal snake bite. She felt him fill her entire mouth and let it slide down her throat like it was the best milkshake she ever had. She swallowed every last drop, savoring his delectable taste, dragging her tongue along the tip for any traces. She removed her mouth from his length, smiling up at him, looking satiated as she licked her lips, his irresistible taste on her mouth. "Yum."

* * *

Kol carried a cooler filled with copious amounts of ice and alcohol, walking past different tents, making his way back to Katherine and Rebekah, so he could resume torturing Damon using the alcohol. As he walked in the night, he turned his head to the siding, peering out into the meadow he saw someone sitting alone on a bench. He focused his eyes on the person, recognizing Bonnie's figure. He used his vampire speed, appearing behind the bench. "Evening, darling." He heard her gasp as she jumped to her feet, whipping her body around to face him with her hand over her heart, feeling it pounding against her chest.

"Jesus, Kol! You scared me half to death!"

He raised his arms in surrender. "Force of habit. I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"What are you even doing here?!"

"Ouch." He placed his own hand over his heart, acting as if he were offended. "And I thought were actually starting to like me." He began walking around the bench, stopping in front of her.

"And what gave you that impression?" She crossed her arms, standing her ground.

"I vividly remember you laughing at my jokes earlier. And if memory serves it's been quite a while since you last threatened to set my brain on fire," he grinned at her.

"Kol, I haven't threatened you in a while because you haven't been threatening _me_. And as for your jokes, I always laugh whenever someone manages to shut Damon up."

"You know, I would be more than obliged to shut Damon up whenever it pleases you if you like."

Bonnie giggled. "You know, I just may take you up on that offer. Sometimes there's nothing I'd rather do than slap Damon around."

"Believe me. You're not the only one… but you do think I'm funny, right?" Kol wore a worried look on his face, making Bonnie snicker.

"Funny looking," she said in a sing-song voice. Kol's jaw dropped, his lips curving into a smile as he saw the look of defiance in her eyes.

"Only if it's the first time you've ever seen such a handsome man like myself. But considering your last boyfriend was Jeremy Gilbert, I can't say I blame you."

"Hey!" Bonnie playfully shoved his shoulder, laughing. "Come on, he's still my friend!" Kol looked down to the spot she had touched him and looked back up at her with a cocky grin.

"Did you just push me?"

"No." Bonnie wore a completely angelic face. "That was like a pat on the shoulder. This is me pushing you!" She spontaneously rammed her hands against shoulder. He was so amused by her that he allowed himself to stumble backwards. Kol's mouth hung open as he smiled at her, giving her a look that said, "oh, no you didn't!" He placed the cooler in his hands on the bench.

"Oh, I see how it is. You like to pick on people who are smaller than you." Bonnie raised an eyebrow in confusion. Kol was nearly a foot taller than her, so he wasn't making much sense to her, but the fact that she was joking around with him didn't make much sense either, so she wasn't about to question him. Before Bonnie knew what was happening, Kol came up behind her and had his arms around her waist, lifting her from the ground and blithely swung her around through the air. She placed her hands on his arms, clinging to him as she felt a rush surge through her, feeling fear and excitement at the same time.

"Kol, put me down!" He immediately stopped his motions, pressing her back up against his chest, brushing his lips against her ear.

"Do you really want me to put you down?" All of a sudden they were interrupted by an Earth-shattering scream.

* * *

Elena briskly walked past the tents, her head quickly snapping to each side as she darted in and out of several tents, trying to remember which tent she had chosen. She knew that had to find Damon and fast. Stefan had lost his mind, he was ready to kill her and he hadn't even spent a full week with the Originals. Damon would know what to do. He always did. Elena stopped when she heard soft murmuring coming from the tent beside her. She didn't know if it was Damon, but she had to try. "Damon?" she whispered as she pulled back the cloth that draped over the entrance, stepping inside and looking in. Elena gasped, her heart nearly stopping completely, she almost threw up her dinner when she saw Caroline only wearing an oversized t-shirt, down on her knees in front of Klaus, who was wearing nothing… "Caroline!" The blonde whipped her head around to see her best friend gaping at her, looking abhorred. Caroline's cheeks burned bright red, absolutely mortified to be caught with her head in between Klaus's legs. Klaus growled at the doppelganger, enraged that she disturbed them, and his mind flashing back to the promise he made to Caroline about killing anyone who walked into the tent.

"Elena!" Caroline was frozen in place, wanting to reach out to her friend, but was too embarrassed to move. She watched Elena pivot her body, using her vampire speed to tear out of the tent. "Elena! Wait!" She jumped to her feet, diving for her discarded pants and sliding into them.

"Caroline, slow down for a moment." He placed a hand on her shoulder as she put her shoes back on.

"I have to talk to her, Klaus!" Caroline used her vampire speed to fly out of the tent, leaving him to pull on his pants and boxers along with his boots. He dashed out of there, using his vampire speed to go after her.

* * *

Caroline stormed through the campsite in search of Elena, running as fast as she could until she felt the wind knocked out of her, landing on her back after she knocked into someone. "Ow!" She could already feel herself getting sore when she sat up on her elbows, eyes widening when she saw who she'd bumped into.

"Caroline?"

"Stefan?"

She watched him get back to his feet and extend his hand to her, helping her get back to her own feet. He raised an eyebrow at her when he noticed her disheveled hair and the over-sized t-shirt she had on. "Um. That's an interesting choice of fashion, Caroline." She looked down at Klaus's shirt that she was still wearing, pursing her lips nervously as she kicked herself for not changing back into her own shirt. She did not want to deal with all the teasing she would have to inevitably endure from her family members.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "It's a… um. A new fashion trend. It's called grunge. I've been trying it out." Stefan gave her a look that told her that half of him didn't believe her and the other half wanted to. Suddenly, Klaus appeared behind Caroline, wearing his boots and jeans, but he was missing a shirt, his muscular torso exposed. Stefan furrowed his brows at Klaus, looking a bit disturbed, his gaze shifted back and forth between Klaus and Caroline, raising a brow at Caroline, questioning her earlier statement. "Stefan, please don't tell anyone! They've got enough dirt to hold over my head to last over ten millenniums!" Klaus chuckled, hearing the urgency in Caroline's voice. Caroline turned around and firmly shoved Klaus in the chest. "Shut up!"

"Caroline, don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Stefan promised. Caroline's eyes lit up as she gave Stefan a big bear hug.

"Thank you!"

"Do you guys need anything else?" Stefan asked, pulling away from the hug. "Do you want a comb, or a shirt?" He gestured to Klaus, who still had his bare chest uncovered.

"No. I'm fine," Klaus declined.

"I could give you my jacket," Stefan gestured to the jacket he was wearing."

"I'm quite alright, Stefan."

"He prefers to walk around in the nude," Caroline informed him.

"Wow! This is _way _too much information! And I don't think we'll ever be close enough to ever have this conversation again… why are you guys running around in the dark anyway?"

"Um… I need to find Elena!" Caroline remembered.

"Caroline, I think it would be best that you stay away from Elena," Stefan advised.

"Look, even Stefan agrees with me on this one!" Klaus gestured to the youngest Salvatore.

"Stefan, what are you talking about? Aren't you usually the one saying that Elena is our friend? We're always in agreement that Elena should stay in our lives. Did she say something to you?"

"Caroline, it's complicated…"

"She did! Tell me what she said!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Bad things will happen…"

* * *

Elena ran through the campsite, screaming Damon's name. She was so angry and disgusted she could barely see straight, her mind wasn't functioning properly because she was so blinded by rage. She continued to run until she was slammed face first into a stone wall, landing on her head she blacked out for a few moments before reopened her eyes. It took a moment for her eyes to refocus and that was when she had realized, she didn't crash into a wall at all, in fact it was a person. The first thing she noticed were the expensive dress shoes and as her eyes travelled upward she noticed the expensive perfectly tailored suit. She held her head in her hand as she looked into Elijah's eyes. She slowly got back to her feet, using the tent beside her to steady herself. "Elijah?"

"Hello, Elena. Lovely evening isn't it?" She looked up at the stars, seeing them shine above them.

"Yeah. I guess." She turned back to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm looking for Damon. Have you seen him?"

"You've lost him already?"

"No. It's just that I-"

"Elen-"

Elena furrowed his brows at Elijah, her heart racing against her chest. She was certain that was Damon's voice she had heard that was being muffled. She was amazed at Elijah's ability to stay calm in all situations, his stoic look did not falter by an inch. He had Damon and he enjoyed watching her squirm. "Elijah… I know you have Damon. Why are you doing this?"

"Elena, if I had Damon, it wouldn't matter why I did it because you'd never get him back." Elena's eyes widened, staring into Elijah's emotionless face. No wonder he was in love with Katherine, he was just like her. She stared at the entrance of the tent for a moment before attempting to dive through it, but Elijah blocked her path, using his body to deflect hers. She landed on her feet after she was pushed back.

"Elijah, please!" Before Elijah could answer, a head popped out of the tent. "Katherine?!"

"Oh, Elena good! You're here! You're just in time to join the party!" Katherine's hand shot out of the tent, clasping around Elena's neck and yanking her inside, causing her to release an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

"What?!" Caroline asked. Before Stefan could answer, the three vampires were startled by the sound of a dangerously loud shriek. They all whipped their bodies in the direction of the sound. "Do you think that was Elena?!"

"Hopefully!" Klaus said with exuberance. Caroline rolled her eyes before taking off, while Klaus and Stefan followed closely behind.

Caroline charged through the campsite so fast she nearly collided into someone _again_, but this time she felt strong arms push against her shoulders, instantly halting her. She looked up into Elijah's friendly brown eyes. "Elijah?"

"Hello, Caroline."

"What are you doing here?" She looked at the tent behind him. "Is Elena in there?" She scanned his face, seeing him avert his eyes. "Elijah, what's going on?" All of a sudden, Klaus and Stefan appeared on the scene, looking confused to see Elijah.

"Elijah." Stefan nodded to him.

"Evening, Elijah." Klaus greeted him with a smile

"Evening, Stefan." Elijah nodded to the youngest Salvatore. "Evening, Niklaus." He nodded to his younger brother, giving him a sideways glance when he noticed he was missing a shirt. He looked back over at Caroline, seeing the over-sized shirt on her upper body. He looked back and forth at them. "Do I want to know?"

"I don't think so!" Caroline insisted. "But moving on from that! I want to see Elena! And I'm not going to let you or anyone else stand in my way! So are you going to stop me from going in that tent or do I have to bulldoze my way through you?!" Klaus wore a smug look on his face that said, "That's my girl." Elijah sighed, reluctantly stepped out of the way, allowing her to pass through. "Thank you." She held her head high as she shoved the piece of fabric out of her way, unveiling the shenanigans going on inside the tent. Caroline's jaw dropped when she saw Katherine and Rebekah holding knives that were covered in blood. She scanned the rest of the tent, seeing Damon tied to the pole, covered in blood from head to toe and Elena was right behind him, strapped to the other side of the pole. "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

"Caroline?"

Katherine and Rebekah simultaneously dropped their weapons as they were caught red handed. Rebekah flashed her a huge grin, opening her arms wide.

"Nice _shirt_, Caroline," Katherine snickered, examining Caroline's over-sized t-shirt. She turned her head to Klaus, trailing her gaze along his bare muscular torso. "Nice work, Klaus." He flashed her a cocky grin as Caroline hid her face in shame.

"Ahem," Elijah interjected. Katherine giggled, seeing the jealous expression on her boyfriend's face.

"Aw. You're jealous. Don't worry, Elijah. I was just making fun of Caroline. Besides, you know that you're abs are my favorite." Elijah smiled at her. Caroline turned her attention back on Rebekah, furrowing her brows.

"Caroline! We missed you so-"

"Save it, Rebekah." Elijah held up his palm. "I don't think she's going to be so easily swayed."

"Rebekah?" Stefan asked, walking up to his girlfriend.

"Stefan? Oh. What are you doing here?"

"I think a better question would be are _you_ doing? What did you do to Damon?"

"Relax, Stef," Katherine interrupted. "We just taught Damon a lesson on what happens when you cross us. We know about what happened on Thanksgiving."

"Look, I know what he did was wrong. He probably deserved to get his teeth knocked out for it, but this is a bit excessive, don't you think? And why didn't you guys tell me about this?"

"We tried," Rebekah stated. "But we couldn't find you. And Kol got so excited. And Elena is just so God damn annoying."

"And there was a lot of alcohol laying around," Katherine remembered. "And you know how anger and alcohol just don't mix… and that's how we ended up here!" Stefan ran a hand across his face, sighing.

"Look, can you guys please just untie him! And we'll talk about this later!" Katherine sighed, unenthusiastically breaking Damon's bonds, letting him fall to the ground. Stefan kneeled down beside his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him up in a sitting position. "It's okay. I got you. You okay?"

"Never been better," Damon grinned at his brother. "I mean, it was mostly two women torturing me. It wouldn't be the first time that happened. Stefan smiled at him, helping Damon to his feet.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Someone just needs to get me a blood bag and some bourbon." He turned back to see Elena still tied to the pole and looked at Rebekah. "Hey, blondie. Do me a favor and cut Elena down for me." Rebekah looked at Stefan and rolled her eyes when she saw him nod. She freed Elena, watching her stumble forward. Elena ran into Damon's arms, loosening her grip when she squeezed him in one of the areas that was still recovering. "Elena!"

"Damon!"

"Elena," Caroline interrupted their moment. Elena met Caroline's gaze as everyone else watched. "Can we talk? Could everyone give us some privacy?" She waited for everyone to leave, even though several people made it very obvious that they wanted to stay and listen.

* * *

Outside of the tent, Damon left to go refuel on blood and change into some fresh clothes, while everyone else stayed behind to listen in on the conversation going on inside the tent, surrounding it.

* * *

When everyone cleared the room, Caroline walked up to Elena, taking her hands into her own. "I wanna explain-"

"There's nothing to explain, Care. I mean, he's your boyfriend. You have the right to get down on your knees and suck on him whenever you please! By all means, don't let me stop you! I mean, I don't think it would even matter if I tried! It's not like you listen to me anyway!" Caroline ripped her hands away from Elena's, furrowing her brows in fury.

"I get that you're mad! But you have no right to talk to me that way! Because I know for a fact that your head is no stranger to what's between Damon's legs! So don't you dare stand there acting like you're mother freaking Teresa!" Elena gasped, shocked that Caroline would throw the things she told her in confidence back in her face.

"At least Damon's not an evil hybrid who's just using me to keep his body warm at night and using my mouth to unload when he gets horny!" Caroline involuntarily slapped Elena across the face, her face snapping to the side as a purple bruise formed on her cheek. Elena's hair fell across her face, placing her hand across her searing cheek. She was panting when she looked back at Caroline's eyes filled with rage. "Caroline! How could you?!"

"How could I?! How could you?! I may have been a huge bitch back in high school! But I have _never _said anything that hurtful to you! Do you really hate me that much, Elena?! Were you ever even my friend?!" Elena tore her hand away from her throbbing cheek.

"Caroline, I have _always _been your friend! I have _always _been a friend to you! Even right now when you lash out at me!"

"_You're _the one who's attacking me! When I've done nothing to you!" Elena placed her hands on the blonde's shouders.

"Caroline, you're not the one I'm attacking. It's not your fault. It's _theirs_! All of them! Katherine! Rebekah! Elijah! Kol! And Klaus, especially! He's manipulating you! And Stefan! Their making you angry! And violent! And irrational! This isn't you!" Caroline firmly shoved her in the chest, making her stumble back a few feet almost losing her balance.

"Shut up! Shut up, Elena! Shut up before I shut you up myself!" Caroline ran her fingers through her hair, her distress was just too much. She could barely stand the sight of her. "I save your ass. And Damon's ass. And this is what I get! God, Elena! Why can't you just get over yourself?! The Originals aren't a threat to me! Why don't you get that?!"

"Why can't you see that they're toxic?!"

"How?! Because they're immune to your charms?! Because they hate you?! Or because they love _me_?!" Elena became dead silent. "That's it, isn't it?! You're jealous of me!" Caroline pointed to her friend. "You're jealous of the fact that someone else except you is happy! For once, when the Originals are around you're not the center of the universe! And you resent me for it!"

"I am not jealous of you, Caroline. I feel sorry for you." Caroline balled her fists, threatening to unleash her wrath on the brunette. "They have you thinking that you're special to them or something. Caroline, you are special in your own way, but not to them. They will _never _see you as one of them because you're not a monster. They. Are. You know that you don't belong with them. You belong with us. Me. Damon. Matt. Jeremy-"

"Stop talking."

"Your love for Klaus is clouding your judgment. You walked into this tent and saw what happened to Damon after your 'family' ripped him apart! And you're still standing here! Defending them! What is wrong with you?!"

"You honestly think I would let them kill Damon?! You really think that low of me?! What is wrong with _you_?! Oh, wait I forgot! The only person you think about is yourself! I don't even know why I bother defending you towards them?! There's nothing to fight for! Not a shred of decency worth saving! They were right all along! You are nothing but a self-righteous, hypocritical, selfish, narcissistic, skanky, bitchy, pathetic excuse for a vampire!" Elena launched herself at Caroline, pinning her to the ground by the shoulder with one hand, while she raised a syringe with the other. Before Elena could pierce Caroline's neck with the medical equipment, Caroline caught her wrist, the needle inches away from her flesh. She looked at the syringe Elena was trying to jab her with, clear liquid filled to the top- vervain. Elena was trying to sedate her so she could kidnap her like she said she would. "No!" Caroline bucked her hips, setting Elena off balance and throwing her into the corner of the tent. Caroline jumped back to her feet, bending her knees slightly and raising her fists in an offensive stance, eyeing the doppelganger. Elena crouched down in her corner, raising the syringe over her head like a knife.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Caroline. But you've obviously gotten out of control. And I need to take you back to town now."

"You're seriously doing this to me?! After everything I said?! So my feelings mean nothing to you?! I'm just your robot?! Where I either fall in line or you force me into it?! You crazy bitch!"

"I thought that's what you looked for in friends! I mean, Katherine's your friend, isn't she?! Except what I'm doing is for your own good!"

"No, Elena! It's for your own good! It's so that you can make yourself feel better! You feel powerful when you see other's suffering! You're doing this for yourself!"

Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"No, I'm sorry." Caroline lunged at Elena, ripping straight through the tent as they hit the ground.

* * *

Everyone formed a circle around the two vampires when they heard the tear in the fabric, watching Caroline and Elena wrestle each other to the ground. All the bystanders were frozen in shock, unable to believe what was happening before them.

Caroline repeated slammed Elena's hand into the ground until she finally let go of the syringe. She tried to pin her arms down, but Elena head butted her, causing Caroline's vision to go blurry for a moment, allowing Elena to throw her off. Caroline landed on her knees and saw Elena dive for the syringe and threw herself at Elena, proving to be far swifter than the brunette. The blonde landed on the other vampire, mercilessly punching her in the nose, drawing blood. Elena groaned and wiped away the excess blood, dripping from her nose, and punched Caroline in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she doubled over. Elena pushed her off, sending her a few yards away, and returned to her feet. Elena got a running start, using her vampire speed to charge at Caroline, attempting to kick her in the gut, but Caroline caught her leg in mid-swing. Caroline jumped to her feet, yanking Elena's leg into the air, lifting it high so that her other leg was lifted off the ground, and slammed her back straight against the unforgiving ground, watching Elena screaming and writhing in pain. She had been slammed so hard that if Elena had been human, she would have been paralyzed for the rest of her life.

Suddenly, Damon appeared inside the crowd that had formed around the two female vampires, looking astonished at the chaotic event. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Caroline and Elena are having a little chat," Klaus answered nonchalantly, keeping his locked on the action.

Damon gaped at him, unable to wrap his around the fact that he was being so calmed, considering his girlfriend was out there participating in an all-out, life or death brawl. "Well, why aren't you doing anything?! Get your girlfriend away from my girlfriend! You know, if I were you I would be more concerned with your girlfriend and less concerned about getting a boner by watching two girls fight! Because the last time Caroline and Elena went head to head, Elena nearly turned your little Barbie into a shishkabob!" Klaus's head snapped to the side, giving Damon a smirk that made him feel uneasy.

"I'm not worried about Elena killing Caroline."

"Well, you should be! You'd be stupid not to!"

"And why is that?"

"Because Elena was trained by Alaric! Do you know what that means?! She's a killing machine! She's a vampire! Who knows how to kill vampires!"

"And shouldn't all vampires, know how to kill a vampire?"

"Yes, but-"

"I should be shaking in my boots? Because Elena was trained by a bloody human? And not just a human, a bloody high school teacher who couldn't even control his thirst for alcohol? I don't give a lick if she was trained by a bloody monk in Shanghai."

"Well, the last time I checked Caroline had zero training."

"Perhaps that's a sign that you should be checking in more frequently." Damon's eyes widened, looking at the hybrid. "Caroline has spent the last year being trained by _me_."

"And me!" Katherine, Rebekah, and Elijah added. Damon's heart raced, fear surging throughout his body as he looked at the fight, seeing Caroline body slam Elena into the ground once again and kicking her in the gut.

"Elena!" Damon attempted to charge for the two vampires, but he felt a strong hand, grip his shoulder, locking him in place. He looked up at Klaus to see an evil grin on his face. "No! Klaus!"

"I wouldn't."

Katherine bent down to the ground, seeing the syringe that Elena had dropped. She ejected the substance into the ground, her skin burning when she put her finger underneath it. "Ow!" Everyone turned to her when they heard her yelp. "Vervain. It's vervain! The bitch tried to vervain Caroline!" The Originals bared their vampire faces, looking at Damon with fury.

"I didn't do it! I swear to God!" Damon held his hands up in surrender. Stefan appeared in front of Damon, shielding him from the others.

"Guys let's just calm down!" Stefan looked at Klaus. "Klaus would you please bring Caroline over here so we can have a nice grown up talk about this?"

All of a sudden, everyone turned to Caroline and Elena, seeing both of them on the ground, wailing in pain, holding their heads. Klaus and Damon rushed to their sides, bring them into their arms.

"Caroline!"

"Elena!"

Everyone turned back to see Bonnie extending her arms, focusing on the two with Kol at her side. "Get them out of here!" Bonnie ordered. Klaus and Damon swung their girlfriends' into their arms, bridal style, using their supernatural speed to charge into different directions. Katherine, Stefan, and the Originals followed Klaus, disappearing into one of the tents. Kol stayed behind, watching Bonnie relax her face.

"I assume you'll be joining us in Caroline's tent?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow. Elena's my friend too." Kol bowed his head, looking at the ground.

"That's a pity. Do you want someone to escort you there? It's dangerous for someone as ravishing as you to walk alone." Bonnie couldn't help but blush at Kol's charming words.

"I think I'll be fine. I just took down two vampires just now."

"Very true. Until morning then, Miss Bennett." He took one of her hands into his, bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand before he disappeared, leaving a gust of wind made her hair fly back and her heart racing.

* * *

Inside Klaus and Caroline's tent, everyone was surrounding Caroline, using wet naps to try to clean the blood and dirt off of her. Caroline felt like she was a toddler that everyone was fawning over, starting to feel suffocated. "Guys, you really don't have to do this! You got all the blood off! I'm fine! Really!"

"You're sure you're alright?" Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes! I just want sleep! I just want to sleep in your arms! And I want everyone else to get some sleep because I don't want to have to listen to their crabby attitudes on the plane! Elena, is not my friend, so how could she hurt me? I'm fine with it." Everyone nodded to her before leaving the tent. Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulders, while the other one circled her waist, feeling her nuzzle her head into his neck, and kissed her cheek before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Next stop! Mexico! It looks like there will be 2 more chapters, but I'm not sure! Review! Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! Let me know what you would like to see happen in Mexico!**


	29. The Bennett Witch Project

**A/N- Hey, guys! Last chapter until the epilogue! I know! No tears! I just want to thank you guys for reviewing and reading this story! It means so much to know that you guys enjoyed it! And I get the feeling that you guys enjoyed the girl fight! Yes! I had a lot of fun with that! Go Caroline! And I'm going to respond to you awesome reviewers:**

**Klarolineloverr: Hey! Really? I don't know if my writing is fan girling worthy but that's just me! Your compliment means a lot! Thanks!**

**chibichibi98: I'm really glad you thought there were plent of "holy shit" moments! I was hoping you'd saying something like that! Because for me personally, I love reading things where I have to stop to gasp and think about what just happened for five minutes before I continue reading. I completely agree. There is no way in hell that Elena could almost kill Caroline in a real fight.**

**ss: If you're asking for a sequel, I can't guarantee it, but I'm a firm believer that every brilliant story deserves a sequel. So I don't know hm...**

**Thank you guys for your reviews! I hope you like it! Mexico!**

**P.S. I'm taking fourth year Spanish next year, but my Spanish is pretty rusty so I'm depending on google translate. So if any of you Spanish speakers are offended at my bad spanish skills then I'm really sorry! And if anyone wants to correct me, feel free to do so!**

* * *

The Original family stepped out of the taxi along with Sophie, Davina, and Marcel, standing in a small Mexican village. They looked out to see a cobble stone pathway that led to a neighborhood filled with small boxy houses in different pastel colors. In front of the houses, there were several street vendors selling merchandise to sweaty customers, all of them with deep tans, while children ran into the streets, playing a game that was foreign to the vampires. They turned to the side when they heard a second taxi pull up a few feet away from them; everyone tensed when they saw Damon and Elena step out. "What did I say, Salvatore?" Klaus bit out. "Twenty paces behind."

"This is twenty paces. You know, if I took really small steps." Klaus nearly launched himself at Damon in front of all the civilians, but Caroline held him back, gripping his shoulder.

"Don't," she ordered, refusing to look at the brunette at Damon's side. "He's not worth it. Let's just go." He allowed her to pull him down the pathway, with everyone else following closely behind.

* * *

Bonnie, Sophie, Davina, and the vampires walked through the streets of the Mexican village, while Damon and Elena trailed a few feet behind. Caroline intertwined her fingers with Klaus's, holding her head up high, refusing to let what happened last night affect her mood. She forced herself to focus on the Bennett witches. This is what she's been wanting for so long. What they've all been wanting and now it was theirs for the taking.

"I still can't believe that there was a fight between Caroline and Elena!" Kol complained. "And I missed it! Why does everything bad happen to me?!" Katherine, Rebekah, Stefan, Klaus, and Elijah snickered. Bonnie displayed a small smile on her lips.

"That's what you get for not bringing me my alcohol!" Katherine laughed. "Instead, you were with _Bonnie_." She shifted her gaze between Kol and the Bennett witch. "Care to explain how that happened? And what kind of X-rated activities were you two up to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kol grinned.

Katherine gasped. "Oh, come on, Kol. You know you've always been the type to kiss and tell! Spill!"

"Whoa!" Bonnie held her palm up. "There was no kissing!"

"I know you didn't forget that last part, darling." Bonnie felt herself blush when she remembered the feeling of his lips against her skin. "That's what I thought."

Caroline whipped her head around to look at Bonnie and Kol. "Wait a second. Did something happen between you two?"

"No!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yes!" Kol exclaimed.

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion. She was about to say something, but stopped when Greta and Maddox approached them.

"Klaus."

The witch and warlock bowed their heads at the hybrid. Klaus nodded back at them. "And where is El cenote sagrado that I've heard so much about."

"It's up in Chichen Itza. North of the Yucatán peninsula," Greta explained. "Not far from here. We've already arranged for a car to take us there. It should be arriving shortly."

"Very good."

"We'll let you know when it arrives," Maddox stated. Klaus dismissed them before they left. Klaus looked around the neighborhood and looked down at Caroline.

"I'll be back in a moment, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead as he untangled their fingers, walking towards one of the vendors.

"Hurry back!" she called.

* * *

Klaus smiled, walking up to the women selling flowers. "Hola, señoritas." The two women's eyes lit up when they saw him standing before them. They wore mischievous grins on their faces as they eyes trailed up and down his body, leaning their elbows onto the table to try to get closer to the mysterious man.

"Hola, señor." One of them began twisting a dark curly strand of hair around her finger. "¿Es muy caliente, no?" The two women began using their hands to fan themselves off.

"Yo creo que usted está usando demasiada ropa, señor," the other woman said. "Nosotros le podemos ayudar con eso." The two women reached across the table, placing their hands over his shirt, feeling his toned chest and let their fingers sit on the bit of skin peeking out from his t-shirt. Klaus wore a cocky grin, amused by how desperate these women were for him.

"Gracia, señoritas. Pero, no gracias. Estoy bien. Sin embargo, hay algo más que puedes hacer por mí."

"cualquier cosa." Klaus pulled out his wallet, setting down two 100 dollar bills on the table.

"Yo quiero tus flores más hermosas." The two women dropped their hands from his chest, looking down at the money before looking back up at him.

"¿Para su novia?"

"Sí."

"¿Es ella bonita?"

"_Muy _bonita."

"¿Es ella más bonita que yo?"

"Usted no es nada en comparación con su. Ella es la mujer más hermosa que he visto." The women's jaws dropped, shocked by his harsh words. "Ahora ¿Dónde están las flores?"

* * *

Caroline pulled Katherine to the side, away from the others. "Whoa! What's going on, Caroline?"

Caroline crossed her arms. "Am I crazy? Or does Greta look at Klaus like he's a piece of meat?"

Katherine giggled. "Well, the answer to your first question is yes. You are crazy." Caroline rolled her eyes. "But in a completely different context. And trust me, if you didn't notice that witch drooling over him, then we'd have bigger problems."

"So you see it too?!"

"Of course I do. You can just see the gears turning behind her eyes every time she kneels in front of him. I know what she's _really _looking at."

"That's it! I'm gonna go find that bitch and show her who the queen is around here! Why I'm Klaus's queen and no else!" Caroline turned on her heel, attempting to storm off, but Katherine yanked her back by the elbow.

"Whoa! Slow down there, killer! Caroline, let's be rational for a second and think about this!"

"Since when are you ever rational?!"

"Good point! But still! I've made the mistake before of pissing off witches! Just don't do it okay! They are vindictive little bitches! And if you go after Greta. She will probably set you on fire or something! Klaus will kill her! And then you're witches will turn on you for killing one of their own!" Caroline sighed, knowing she was right. "Come on. Besides, are you really afraid of some witch? You're Caroline freaking Forbes, remember?! Resident badass." Caroline giggled, feeling her self-esteem sky rocket.

"You're right, Kat. You're always-" Caroline's jaw dropped when she saw two slutty vendors trying to touch Klaus's chest. "Seriously?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Caroline balled her fists, unsure if she wanted to punch the women or Klaus.

"What?!" Katherine whipped her head around to see what Caroline was yelling about, raising her brows when she saw the women falling all over themselves to get Klaus's attention. "Well, things just got more interesting. Caroli-" Katherine stopped when she noticed that Caroline wasn't standing next to her any longer. She looked back over to where Klaus was standing, seeing Caroline march over to him.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked. Rebekah, Kol, Stefan, and Elijah appeared behind Katherine.

"Caroline's about to get into another brawl. She caught those two whores flirting with Klaus."

"That's like three in a row!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Yup! Ladies and gentlemen, you better grab your popcorn because it's about to get really funny!"

* * *

Caroline whipped Klaus around by the shoulder, seeing his shocked face when he looked into her fiery blue eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him. "Hello, love," he greeted her, reaching his hand out to caress her face, but she slapped it away. He looked hurt by her hostile behavior. "Have I done something to you?"

"Yes! Actually! You left me to go flirt with some Spanish whores!"

"Caroline, I was not flirting with them," he chuckled.

"You're laughing at me? You think this is funny?!"

"I think you're worked up over nothing. I did not reciprocate their flirtations."

"Well, you did nothing to rip their claws off your chest!"

"I was being polite. You know that they are nothing to me, sweetheart."

Caroline sighed. "It's not about those sluts. It's Greta. And those sluts. And that girl from the coffee shop! They keep hitting on you!"

Klaus laughed. "And that's my fault?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Oh, come on! You walk around all the time with that accent! And your dipples! And those blue eyes! And those lips! And that body! And you're all like, 'oh, don't mind me, love. It's just Tuesday!" Klaus pursed his lips, trying to stifle his laughter. "You're doing that thing again with your lips! And you walk around wearing that cologne that makes girls melt!"

"Caroline, I don't wear cologne." Caroline released a scream of frustration, firmly shoving him in the chest, not moving him very far.

"You suck!"

"You can't honestly be mad at me for that."

"Para usted, señor." One of the vendors handed Klaus a large bouquet of a variety of vibrant flowers. Caroline's anger completely melted away when she saw Klaus hold the bouquet out to her.

"For you," he smiled at her, chuckling at the embarrassed look on her face. She gaped at the flowers, before accepting them, bringing her nose down to smell pleasant aroma. She shyly looked up at him, seeing the smug look on his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Caroline reluctantly admitted.

"And?"

"And thank you for the flowers."

"And?"

"They're beautiful."

"And?"

"I really appreciate you."

"And?"

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

"And?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you for being so damn hot."

"And?"

"I'm a crazy bitch. Who doesn't deserve your forgiveness."

"And?"

"And I'll make it up to you. I promise. Whatever you want. It's yours." Klaus flashed her a wolfish grin, already having an idea of how she can repay him.

"And?"

"You're really good in bed..."

"And?"

"And… what else do you want?!"

"I'd like you to kiss me now." Caroline flashed him a toothy grin before using her hand to bring his lips down onto hers, opening her mouth wide, allowing his tongue access to explore her mouth. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the familiar taste of each other. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his tongue glide over hers, making her heart race.

"Ahem," Katherine interrupted. She watched them slowly pull away from each other and looked at her with irritation on their countenance. "Car's here."

* * *

The witches and vampires walked along a stone pathway, stopping when they reached an enormous well. It was surrounded with vibrant green trees, draped over the outer parts with the water taking on a blue-green color. They looked up to see moss hanging down from the opening in the ceiling, allowing the sunlight to penetrate the well.

"It's beautiful," Caroline breathed out.

"Okay, Caroline, I think you've spent enough time stopping to smell the roses." Damon gestured to the enormous bouquet in her hands. "So are we gonna sit here and wait for our victims to show up to be killed? I'm sure that will go over well." Caroline rolled her eyes at him and Klaus turned to him, giving him a stoic face.

"I don't recall ever giving you permission to speak."

"I don't recall ever needing your permission." Damon kept his eyes locked on Klaus, watching him raise his brows, obviously thinking of the best way to torture him. All of a sudden, Damon felt a strong hand push his arm, sending him flying in the direction of the well.

"Damon!" Elena yelled. Damon was grunting and grumbling as one hand gripped the edge of the cement, his feet dangling in the air above the water. He could see Kol grinning from where he was hanging, gritting his teeth at the Original. Stefan appeared in front of his brother, hoisting him up from the edge.

"_Thank you_, Stefan," Damon dusted himself off. Elena flew into Damon's arms, her heart accelerating when she caught Kol's eye.

"Damon, do me a favor," Stefan ordered. "Try not to piss anyone else off."

"What can I say Stefan? There's just no pleasing some people."

All of a sudden, everyone turned their heads to see several familiar faces surrounding the well on the other side. The health teacher. The doctor from the hospital. The patient on the operating table. The five children from Thanksgiving. The two old hags that got into a street fight with Katherine and Rebekah. The male driver Klaus nearly killed. The female driver who saw. What the hell were they doing here? Everyone was too shocked by their presence to speak, a million questions ran through their minds. What did these people have to do with their situation? Before they could ask their selves another question, the civilians brought knives out from behind their backs, immediately stabbing themselves in the neck, spurting blood out of their mouths and into the blue-green water below. After a moment, their bodies tipped forward, dropping head first into the wall, landing with a _splash_.

Everyone gasped, looking bewildered, they were so confused as to what was happening that they could barely wrap their head around it. They looked down at the water, seeing it turn completely red with twelve bodies floating to the top. Everyone's heads shot up when they heard a shrill scream, whipping their heads around to see Qetsiyah, holding the white oak stake against Rebekah's chest, directly above her heart.

"Rebekah!" Klaus, Stefan, Katherine, Elijah, Kol, and Caroline shouted. Rebekah had her hands wrapped around the stake, but every time she pushed the stake up she felt a tiny fire grow inside her skull.

"No! Rebekah!" Stefan slowly walked up to the pair, but several Bennett witches appeared in front of him, holding up their hands, prepared to attack. Greta and Maddox held up their hands, the hex bag appearing in Greta's hand, using their magic they began assaulting the Bennett witches.

"Don't!" Qetsiyah commanded. "Unless you want Rebekah Mikaelson to die."

Klaus turned to Greta and Maddox. "Stand down." Greta and Maddox did as he commanded, giving him an uncertain look. "Let her go, witch."

Qetsiyah chuckled darkly. "How predictable. I knew you would never put your precious, sweet, charming Rebekah at risk. She is your darling sister after all."

"Release her!" Klaus roared. The Bennett witches staggered, feeling their hearts nearly stop from the animosity in his eyes alone.

"Oh, I'll release her. Once I get what I came here for."

"You're not getting anywhere near that well," Bonnie claimed.

"Well, I have every right to. I went through all the trouble of making sure my sacrifices were meaningful to you all."

"Wait. You set us up?" Caroline asked. "You made sure we knew all those people? Because you wanted the sacrifice to be more dramatic?!"

"Well, it was, wasn't it?" Qetsiyah grinned. "I needed someone to spy on you up close. And I needed have much use for them after they were done with that assignment. So I'm disposing of them."

"Is there anything else that we should know?!"

"Actually, yes." Caroline gaped at her. What else could the witch possibly done to them?! "I sent Tami to you, so that I could use her to make the hex bag."

"_You _gave her the vervain bracelet?!"

"I did."

"She's dead because of you!"

"Collateral damage."

"Enough of this!" Bonnie interrupted, using her mind to set the white oak stake ablaze in Qetsiyah's hand, causing her to drop it as she screamed. Rebekah rounded on the Bennett witch and kicked her square in the abdomen, sending her flying into the trees, disappearing in the green leaves. The other Bennett witches quickly realized the immediate danger and jumped off the edge of the cement, diving straight for the rejuvenating water. The vampires saw them hurtle their bodies towards the water, and countered by jumping off the ledge, catching the witches' bodies in mid-air, bringing them to the other side of the well, pounding their faces into the cement.

Greta, Maddox, Bonnie, Sophie, and Davina used their magic to channel each other. They poured all of their magic into the hex bag, seeing the Bennett witches rapidly grow more and more emaciated until they became nothing but dust, gracefully falling to the ground. Everyone released a sigh of relief when the deed was done. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. Davina smiled at Sophie and then at Bonnie, but her smile faltered when she saw Qetsiyah charge at Bonnie with a sharp dagger in hand. Instinctively, Davina rammed herself at Bonnie, sending the witch to the ground and felt a sharp painful sensation in her chest. She was stricken with fear, looking down to see a dagger in the place where her heart should be and looked up to see Qetsiyah enraged before everything went black.

* * *

"Davina!" Sophie cried out, running to catch her friend in her arms as her limp body fell. Tears streamed down her face as she ripped the dagger from her the witch's chest, caressing her face. Her eyes flashed up to the killer. "Kill her now! And let her burn in hell!" Greta, Maddox, and Bonnie poured their wrath into the hex bag, watching the Bennett witch crumble into dust. "Davina…" Sophie reluctantly placed two fingers over Davina's pulse, not wanting to know the truth. She burst into tears when she couldn't find a pulse, holding her friend even closer to her body, burying her head in the limp body's shoulder. "She's dead!"

Bonnie's eyes welled up, her body completely frozen. She couldn't compel herself to say anything because there was nothing she could do to ever make it alright. She was the reason why Davina was dead. There was no denying it. Qetsiyah wanted _her_. Not Davina. Qetsiyah wanted her to go down with her family, but instead Davina went down for her. Caroline appeared behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Bonnie was too stunned to even turn her head.

Marcel kneeled down in front of Sophie, staring down at Davina's pale face, concern etched on his face. Sophie looked up at Marcel through tear-soaked red eyes, confused as to why he was here. "What are you doing?"

"Expressing my condolences. She didn't deserve to die."

"Of course not. She was good. She was a good person." The vampires awkwardly stood there, watching Sophie mourn Davina. They weren't sure if they should stay or leave the witch in peace.

"Can I leave now?" Kol whispered to Klaus.

"No!" Caroline whispered, giving them a judgmental look. Klaus and Kol returned with a look that said, 'What?! We didn't do anything!'

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Sophie's tears began to dry up and her sniffles were nearly gone as she set Davina's body back on the ground. She stood up, wiping away from the excess moisture from her eyes. "I want to bury her. Will you help me, Caroline?" Caroline nodded, walking up to the witch and giving her a warm embrace."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. And if you ever need anything, just come to me, okay? Day or night my door is always open. Just come over to Klaus's house whenever you want. I will stay up all night talking with you if that's what you need." The Originals raised an eyebrow at each other, not liking the words coming out of Caroline's mouth.

"Um. No," Katherine whispered. "I know that blonde bitch did not just give that witch a free pass to come into our house whenever she feels like it. Because I will be really pissed if the doorbell rings at 4:00 A.M. just so that I end up listening to a witch cry to Caroline about her problems."

"Nik, I think we need to move," Kol said in a hushed tone.

"I'll get right on it."

All of a sudden, the entire room became silent when they heard a life altering gasp, coming from the floor. They all looked at each other just to make sure they really heard that and slowly lowered their eyes to the former dead body. They saw Davina's eyes were wide open as she gasped for life, slowly sitting up.

"Oh, my God," Sophie breathed out. She knelt in front of the witch, scanning her face. "Davina?"

"Sophie? What happened?" Davina looked down to the huge splotch of blood on her shirt from where she was stabbed. "I was stabbed?"

"Yes. Davina, there's something you should know."

"What? Did we win?"

"Yes." Davina flashed her a toothy grin, expressing her relief. "Davina-"

"You're dead," Damon blurted out. Davina's mouth hung open, fear written all over her face.

"Damon!" Caroline scolded. She narrowed her eyes when he shrugged back. She turned to Davina seeing how scared she was. "It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay."

"I'm dead! I'm gonna be a vampire! This is not happening!" Davina began to hyperventilate. "I'm going to hurt people! I'm not a witch anymore!"

"And you don't have your powers anymore," Marcel told her. Sophie and Davina furrowed their brows at him.

"Thank you for reminding her!" Sophie yelled. Marcel held his hands in surrender. "Davina, you'll get through this. It's okay. It's like Caroline said. Everything is going to be fine. You are strong enough for this. I know you."

"Well, look on the bright side," Rebekah smiled. "No one can be any worse of a vampire than Elena." Elena had to bite her tongue to stop herself from snapping at her.

"And you know why that is?" Katherine asked. "Because she's weak."

"And we all saw it firsthand last night," Klaus reminded everyone. "When Caroline kicked Elena's ass. Well, everyone except for Kol."

"The least you could have done was video tape it!" Kol complained. "Not even a bloody tape recorder! What is this?! Because the last time I checked, we still lived in the twenty first century! I know you buffoons had working electronics! You all just hate me, don't you?!"

"A little bit," Caroline giggled.

"Caroline, the next time you decide to get into a melee, be sure to let me know ahead of time."

"Yeah. Ok, Kol. Because I just mark up my calendar whenever I want to break a girl's nose. You know I like to plan when I want to punch someone's lights out."

"Did you really do that to Elena?"

"I guess you'll never know."

"Caroline, you're not funny!" Caroline laughed at Kol's desperate face. She always enjoyed messing with him when she could. Caroline looked back down at Davina, seeing her curled up with her knees pressing up against her chest. She walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. I can help you through this if you want. Stefan is like the best vampire mentor ever. Let us help you." Davina nodded, giving her a small smile. "Good." Caroline looked over at Klaus. "Klaus, go find someone for Davina to feed on."

"No!" Sophie interjected. "You don't need to find an innocent stranger. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm her friend. I should be the one to turn her." Sophie extended her hand to Caroline, who nodded to her. Caroline wrapped one hand on the back of Sophie's hand and the other on her forearm, looking at the veins on her wrist as her eyes turned red and her fangs elongated. She dipped her head back before sinking her teeth into the witch's flesh, opening a vein and lifting her head back up to see a drop of blood slid down her wrist. Sophie hissed, feeling the sting of Caroline's sharp fangs. She held out her wrist in front of Davina's mouth, watching her mouth hang open at the offering.

"Wait!" Caroline yelled.

"What?!" Sophie and Davina asked.

"The Bennett witches were going to use the water from the well to restore their strength. Rebekah said the water was life-sustaining!"

"So?"

"So what if it could restore _your _life, Davina! It's possible you could be human again! If that's what you want!" Davina looked over at the crimson liquid inside the well, thinking about the pros and cons of her situation. Then, her gaze landed back over to Sophie's wrist, the tempting blood taunting her. "Davina?"

"I… I'm not sure. I need a moment."

"A moment for what?" Sophie questioned. "Caroline might be right. This could be your chance. Your second chance. You don't have to turn if you don't want to."

"That's the thing, Sophie. I'm not sure if I don't want to."

"Why would you want to?"

"Well, there's eternal life," Damon began. "Never have to grow sickly old. You'd never have to be afraid of the dark. You'd be able to heal any human you wanted to with your own blood-"

"Okay, Damon!" Caroline cut him off. "We get it!" Damon raised his arms in surrender.

"I wouldn't have to try to suppress my powers anymore," Davina explained. "Because I wouldn't have them. I could learn to control my demons without hurting people."

"Davina, _vampires_ hurt people. It's their first nature. Is that what you want?"

"She doesn't have to," Caroline insisted. "Davina, is strong enough to overcome her urges. I'll help her. Sophie, you know me."

Sophie sighed, turning to Davina. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes. I want this."

"Then, I give you my blessing."

"You will?"

"Of course. A friend respects their friend's decision. I would never force you to do anything or become anything you didn't want to be. I trust your judgment." Elena felt a pang in her heart, shifting her gaze down to the ground.

"Thank you." Davina gripped Sophie's arm and looked into her eyes before biting down, relishing in the taste of the delicious liquid. Davina sighed, feeling sweet relief as she felt her hunger slowly being satiated. After a few moments, Davina began sucking down more and more aggressively, making Sophie start to feel uncomfortable. "Davina, that hurts… Davina!" Caroline ripped the former witch off of Sophie, seeing blood drip down Davina's chin. Sophie heaved, looking down at the wound on her wrist.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"Fine." Sophie clasped her hand over her wound, trying to apply pressure to it. Caroline appeared in front of Klaus. She placed one hand on his shoulder, gripping it and used her other hand to rip his sleeve right off his arm, hearing a huge tear. He gave her a look that said, 'WTF?!' While everyone else raised their brows in shock.

"I need to borrow this." Caroline ripped the sleeve right in front of him, tearing it vertically.

"You know, I was kind of using that at the moment, love." He had an astonished look on his face. Caroline reappeared in front of Sophie, briskly wrapping the ripped piece of fabric around her wrist, securing it.

"Yeah. I know!" She called back without tearing her eyes away from her work. "Don't worry! I'll make it up to you, again!"

"Whatever I want?"

"Yes!"

"Say it!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Yeah! Yeah! Whatever you want, your highness!"

"You'd better make this worth my while, love!"

"Since when have I ever _not _made it worth your while?" She turned to him, giving him a suggestive smirk.

"Ew." Damon stated.

"Sweetheart, you do realize that you're debt to me is starting to add up?"

"Well, then I guess you'd better set aside a lot of time so I can make it up to you all at once." Klaus raised his brows, already imagining how it would play out.

"Well, when you guys do do that," Katherine announced. "Be sure to let me know ahead of time so that I can make plans and not have to find out the hard way. That is _not_ my kind of surprise." The rest of the Original family nodded in agreement, placing their hands on their stomach as they became nauseous at the thought.

"So is she going to be one of Nik's minions, or what?" Kol pointed to Davina, who was still trying to wipe the excess blood from her chin.

"Well, like I said. One can never have too many minions," Klaus grinned.

"Klaus," Caroline chastised.

"I don't wanna be a slave," Davina pleaded.

"And no one's going to make you," Caroline reassured her.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "If she does not, she will have no protection. Being different than the other vampires will put a target on her back."

"She can come with me." Marcel stepped up. "I'll take her in." Davina looked up at Marcel, a hesitant look in her eyes. "I won't hurt you, Davina. I'll make sure no one hurts you. I know what you did for us. What you did for all of us. Me included. I'm a fair man." Davina looked from Marcel to Caroline, seeing Caroline nod back at her.

"You can trust him," Caroline told her. "He'll be good to you if he says so. And if I find out he didn't, I can guarantee you that I will break his door down and slap him around until he does."

"Yeah," Marcel said in a hushed tone, looking at the ground to avert making eye contact with Caroline. "She scares a lot of the guys…"

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" Caroline interrogated. "I can hear everything you're saying!" Klaus appeared behind Caroline, grabbing her arms to hold her back from ripping Marcel's head off.

"Easy, love. We don't want to scare the man into giving the witch back." Caroline sighed, letting her arms drop back down to her sides.

Marcel raised his arms in surrender. "I think that's my cue to leave." He turned to Davina. "Are you coming?" She nodded, walking over to his side.

"Davina, I'm coming with you." Sophie walked up to the pair.

"Really?!" Davina flashed her a huge smile.

"Yeah. You're my family. We stick together no matter what." The three figures began walking away from the group until they disappeared into the horizon. Caroline turned back to her family with an enormous teeth-filled grin, bobbing up and down on her heels.

"I didn't think you'd be this happy to see them leave." Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not happy about that! I'm happy that the priestesses are dead! The Bennett witches are dead! And you're all here! And we're happy! And healthy! And I have a family! A real family!"

"Caroline, don't get mushy." Caroline opened her arms, pulling Klaus and Katherine's bodies to hers. "What are you doing…?"

"Group hug!"

The Original family looked back and forth at one another before shaking their heads at her. "No."

"Oh, get in here before I knock your skulls together!"

"So violent, Caroline!" Katherine scolded. "I can see why Klaus is crazy about you."

"Oh, shut up! Come on! Get your asses in here before I kick them!" The Original family laughed as they formed a tight-knit circle, tightly squeezing each other's backs. "We just beat a gazillion undead priestesses and witches! You guys are the most insane people I know! And I hate you all! But the only people who matter to me are in this circle except for my mom but yeah! I love you lunatics to death! You guys make me feel alive every day! And you showed me what it means to truly live! So thank you! You guys are the most epic kickass family I could ever hope to have! So cheers to us! The Original family cheered in unison, laughing and smiling at the blonde. "I think it's time for a celebration!"

* * *

**Epilogue... I know! Caroline has an ultimatum! Will she let Elena stay in her life? Will Bonnie go back to Mystic Falls? What about Stefan and Elena's relationship? What does this mean for Bonnie and Kol? So many questions... Leave me a review! Let me know what your predictions are for the last chapter! And tell me what you thought of this chapter! No tears remember! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/fave/followed**

**And remember you can always reach me at KlausIsMyEverything on tumblr!**

**And if you guys wanted to know what Klaus was saying to the street vendors.**

**Klaus: Hello, ladies.**

**Vendor: Hello, sir. It's very hot, isn't it? I believe that you are wearing too many clothes, sir. We can help you with that.**

**Klaus: Thank you, ladies. But no thank you. I'm fine. However, there is something else you can do for me.**

**Vendor: Anything.**

**Klaus: I want your most beautiful flowers.**

**Vendor: For your girlfriend?**

**Klaus: Yes.**

**Vendor: Is she pretty?**

**Klaus: _Very _pretty.**

**Vendor: Is she prettier than me?**

**Klaus: You are nothing compared to her. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Now where are those flowers?**

**And when she gives him the flowers. "For you, sir."**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N- Okay, guys. I know. It's really sad but all good things must come to an end. This may have been my first story ever but it won't be my last. Remember no tears! It makes me really sad to have to say this is the last chapter for this story. And since it's the last, it's pretty lengthy! Your welcome! You guys have been so awesome. And I'm going to respond to your reviews one last time for this story:**

**cuttiepattotie: I will definitely keep that in mind. It would be really great if you could talk me through my plots. Because I'm not really sure how it sounds until I get someone's opinion.**

**Merilk: Thank you so much! It means a lot that you think that!**

**Rucky: Yes. I plan on writing another one. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing! It means so much that you supported this story and me! You guys are the best! I love you all! Seriously! I hope you like the epilogue!**

"I still can't believe you set this up within an hour." Katherine peered over at the Mexican band playing, the open bar, the hundreds of plates of food, and the huge crowd of people swaying their hips to the music.

"Never underestimate a queen on a mission," Caroline stated proudly.

"Oh, don't worry. Never again _your highness_."

"Thank you." Caroline turned around and slipped her hand inside of Klaus's, leading him forward. "Guys, come on! The best part about nearly dying is that you get to party afterwards!" The Original family chuckled and followed Caroline over to the party.

* * *

The Original family surrounded the open bar, everyone with a drink in hand raised their glasses. "Cheers to us!" Caroline announced. "Cheers to being the one and only invincible family the world has ever seen!"

"And the prettiest!" Katherine added.

"And the prettiest… And the craziest! But also the most fun! And no one will ever take you guys away from me because if they so much as look at you the wrong way, I'll claw their eyes out!" The other vampires laughed at Caroline's fierceness. She'd grown so much since they first took her in a year ago and they've never been more proud. "To the most powerful family on Earth!"

"Watch out, bitches!" Katherine said as everyone clinked their glasses together and threw back their drinks. Klaus pulled Caroline into a deep kiss, while Stefan and Elijah did the same with Rebekah and Katherine, leaving Kol and Bonnie to stare into each other's eyes. Kol stood in front of Bonnie, staring into those mesmerizing green eyes. Bonnie began feeling the pressure build when she noticed her and Kol were the only ones not wrapped up in each other. She awkwardly nodded to him as she gave him a small smile, letting her gaze fall on his lips. For some reason she couldn't shake the thought of kissing him. Maybe it was the alcohol or the setting or the pressure, but she wasn't completely opposed to… before she knew what was happening, she felt Kol's lips come down on hers, firmly pressing his lips against hers. She felt her heart flutter at the touch of his lips, but her better judgment told her to push him away. She raised her hand up to push him in the chest, but he caught her by the wrist, holding her in place, while his other hand came up behind her neck, deepening the kiss as his tongue darted past her lips, taking her by surprise. Bonnie could have easily set his brain on fire, but she decided to relent, closing her eyes as she melted into his mouth.

Caroline slowly pulled away from Klaus's lips, caressing his face as she smiled up to see those dimples that made her heart skip a beat. She snapped her head to the side when she saw Bonnie's head move against a brown one, at the corner of her eye. "Bonnie?!" Bonnie immediately panicked, firmly pushing Kol's chest, breaking the kiss, and slapping him across the face. Kol's head whipped to the side, feeling the sting from Bonnie's hand.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled in shock.

"What's been going on between you and-" Suddenly, the music in the background changed to a very festive pop Spanish song.

"Oh, my God! I love this song!" Bonnie turned on her heel, rushing off to join the crowd on the dance floor. Caroline watched Bonnie rapidly walk away from her, standing there dumbstruck. Everyone turned their attention on Kol, who was looking at the ground, doing his best to look innocent. Caroline crossed her arms, burning her stare onto Kol's brown head.

"Kol."

He reluctantly raised his head, meeting her gaze. "Present!"

She walked up to him with her hands on her hips. "I saw you kiss Bonnie."

"I know. I was there." She pounded her fist into his chest. "Ow," Kol said sarcastically, not flinching.

"Kol, she's my friend! Bonnie is in a delicate place right now. She just broke up with Jeremy a few months ago!"

"So?"

"So! I know you, Kol! And I know what happens to a girl when you're done with them! She either ends up dead or heartbroken!"

"Caroline, I think Bonnie can take care of herself. And you know I wouldn't harm your friend."

"You know that's not what I'm worried about." She stared at him intensely for a moment. "Promise me you'll only go after her if you really care about her. That this isn't a game. Promise me, Kol!"

He sighed. "Alright, fine. You have my word. I won't break her heart. I promise. You know I would never mislead you."

"Thank you." Caroline wrapped her arms around Kol's back, pulling him into a tight hug. "Be good to her too!" She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "And you have to let me help you pick out the gifts you buys her! And tell me everything! I want all the details!" The rest of the vampires chortled.

"Whatever you say, your highness." Kol pretended to bow, causing her to roll her eyes.

All of a sudden, they saw several different colored spotlights being flashed throughout the entire area, making the mob of people cheer and the speakers were turned up even louder. Caroline felt a hand rest on her shoulders and turned around to see Klaus smiling at her, extending his hand out for her to take.

"¿Puedo tener esta danza?" Klaus asked.

"I have no idea what that means… but I'm going to assume that it has to doing with dancing?"

"Sí, señorita." Caroline beamed, slipping her hand into his, allowing him to pull her to the dance floor. Stefan and Elijah did the same with Rebekah and Katherine, leading them over to the large crowd, moving to the music, leaving Kol at the bar.

"Fancy meeting you here." Damon walked up to the bar, standing right beside Kol, ordering a glass of bourbon from the bartender.

"I know you're not really this stupid." Kol turned to the vampire. "If you're really itching to die, why don't I just end it for you out back?"

"I thought I'd take advantage of Caroline's party. I have to commend her on the open bar." Damon took a sip of his drink.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'some people are just too stupid to live?'"

"Look, I didn't come here to start a fight-"

"Because you know you'd die if you ever tried?"

"… Can you just tell Stefan I said goodbye?"

"Why don't you just tell him yourself?"

"I think me and Elena have caused enough trouble. Don't you think?"

"Well, at least that's one thing we can agree on." Kol tossed the alcohol back into his throat. "I'll let your brother know what you said." Kol turned around and headed straight for the dance floor.

"_Thank you."_

* * *

"Damon," Elena came up behind Damon, leaning against the bar, right beside him.

"Pack your bags we're leaving."

"I know. My bags are already in the car."

"Great. Let's hit the road." Damon straightened himself and attempted to pass Elena, but she clasped a hand around his wrist, forcing him to stop. He gave her a look of confusion. "What now?"

"Damon, do you think I'm being unfair to Stefan and Caroline?"

Damon hesitated for a moment, thinking about how things have gotten so out of hand. "Honestly? I think you got off the crazy train ten stops ago."

Elena gasped. "So it's true? Caroline was right! Stefan was right! I'm a monster!"

Damon cupped her face in his hands. "Hey! You are _not _a monster! Don't blame yourself! This is my fault!"

"What?! How is it _your _fault?!"

"I let you carry out your idiotic plans! And I shouldn't have! That was _my _mistake! _I _should have been the one to yell at you and say, 'Elena, stop talking! Because you're an enormous moron! And you don't know what you're talking about!'" Elena took a few steps back when Damon screamed in her face. "Elena, there's a reason why I never let you make your own decisions when you were still with Stefan! Because you're terrible at it!" Elena's jaw dropped, looking offended. "Look, Elena. I think that you need to ask yourself a very important question: what do you want?"

"I want my friends back! How is it possible to lose two friends in less than forty-eight hours?!"

"Well… you told one of them that their girlfriend was an evil bitch. And you tried to kidnap the other one and implied that she was a whore and criticized her for getting her head caught in between an evil hybrid's-"

"Thank you, Damon! You can shut up now!"

Damon raised his hands in surrender. "Just trying to help."

"They'll _never _forgive me." Elena shook her head. "Not Stefan. Not Caroline. What I've done is unforgiveable. I know I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Well… they're not you." Elena looked up into Damon's eyes, seeing the compassion in those blue pools. "They're Stefan and Caroline." He brought her hands into his own. "If they can forgive the Originals for being the crazy lunatics they are, I think they can find it in their hearts to forgive you."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. But what changed your mind? If anything, I thought _I _was going to have to be the one to force you to make up with Caroline and Stefan."

"… Those witches back there."

"The witch turned vampire and her friend?"

"Yeah. I guess that I needed someone to show me how stupid I was being. I guess I kind of needed some perspective. It was like looking in the mirror except _I _should have been Sophie. Sophie was a real friend. A true friend. _I _should have trusted Caroline. I _do _trust Caroline. And I _do _trust Stefan. I was okay during Thanksgiving. I really was! But something happened when we got to New Orleans. I jumped to conclusions and refused to believe anything else. I let those ideas fester until I lost my grip on reality."

"Tell them. Tell them exactly what you told me. Elena, you made a gigantic, enormous, catastrophic-"

"I get it, Damon!"

"Do you still love them?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then go apologize."

* * *

Klaus stood behind Caroline, sliding his hands down her stomach as she swayed her hips to the rhythm of the music. Caroline glided her hand across the skin on the back of Klaus's neck, turning her head to look him in the eye. She rocked her body against his, feeling him move against her own, taking in his cool aroma. Klaus enjoyed the feeling of Caroline's round bum bounce off his groin over and over again, wanting so badly to just take her right then and there. She abruptly placed her hands on his hips, grinding her body up against him, making him moan as he closed his eyes.

"Caroline…" She couldn't hear him over the pumping music, so she continued to rub her body against his, shaking her head, causing her blonde curls to fly everyone, her hair taking on a cute messy look. Klaus opened his eyes when the music shifted to a soft slow song. Caroline straightened herself and turned around, giving him a big grin. He held his hand out to her, which she happily accepted, and placed a hand on her lower back, holding her intimately close as she placed her hand on his shoulder blade.

"Klaus, can we stay here for a little while longer? I like it here. And it gives me an excuse to force you to speak Spanish to me."

He gave her an amused look. "Sí, señorita. Yo te daré el mundo si eso es lo que deseas." He leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"What does that mean?"

"Yes, miss. I will give you the world if that is what you desire." She shifted her arms to circle his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That _does _sound appealing. But right now the only thing I desire is you."

"Te amo. Mi amor. Mi reina. Mi Caroline… I love you. My love. My queen. My Caroline."

"How do you say, 'I love you too. My love. My king. My Klaus."

"Yo también te amo. Mi amor. Mi rey. Mi Klaus."

"Yo también te amo. Mi amor. Mi rey. Mi Klaus," Caroline repeated.

"Muy buen, señorita. La lengua se hizo para el lenguaje… Very good, Miss. Your tongue was made for the language."

"So how do you say…? 'Make love to me.'" Klaus's mouth hung open as he saw the lust-filled look in her eyes, gulping before he answered.

"Hazme el amor."

Caroline smirked, hearing the heady tone in his voice. "I'll keep that in mind for future references, señor." When the song ended, Caroline giggled and pulled him to the side, feeling him wrap his hands around her waist from behind, pushing her forward to speed up her footsteps. She suddenly halted when she noticed a familiar figure standing a few feet in front of her, causing Klaus to bump into her, giving her a confused look before looking in the direction that caught her attention, scowling.

"Hi, Caroline."

* * *

Stefan and Rebekah stood next to the table of food, placing a few hors d'oeuvres into their mouths. "Are you angry with me?" Rebekah asked. "About your brother?"

"Rebekah, I just watched a witch hold the white oak stake to your heart. My heart broke just at the thought of losing you. No. I'm not mad."

Rebekah flashed a toothy smile at him, overjoyed she threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry! I was angry! And I took it out on your brother. I'm a fool."

"No, you're not. To be honest, I might've done the same thing. Especially if I found out Damon was the one who did it. Just promise me you'll come to me first no matter how angry you are."

"I promise. I give you my word."

"Good." He pressed his lips down onto hers, clasping his hand around the back of her blonde head. "You wanna get outta here?" He smiled at her suggestively. She flashed him a mischievous smirk before pulling his lips back down onto hers, wrapping an arm around his neck and running her fingers through his chestnut brown hair.

* * *

Katherine pulled Elijah into the hotel room with her arms around his neck, trailing kisses along his jawline, both of them panting heavily. "What about the party?" Elijah asked.

"Screw the party. We haven't been naked together in a _very _long time. I don't care what I have to do to get inside your pants." She slid his zipper down, using her hand to cup his manhood and brought her lips back onto his as they fell back on the couch.

* * *

Kol smiled as he approached Bonnie on the dance floor, watching her dance, being surrounded by a swarm of people. She expertly circled her hips as she gracefully moved her arms in the air, laughing. She was so caught up in the moment she hadn't noticed Kol standing right in front of her until a few minutes later. She was so surprised when she saw him that she temporarily lost her balance, causing her to cling on to him. "Oh! Hi!"

"Need a partner?"

"No. That's okay. The song's not really meant for two-" All of a sudden, the music changed from a loud upbeat song to a slow romantic one. Bonnie looked around to see all the couples dancing together and looked back at Kol, seeing him hold out a hand to her. She stared down at it for a moment before accepting it. It was just a dance. How bad could it be? Bonnie found out when she felt her chest firmly press against Kol's, feeling his heart beat and taking in his intoxicating smell. Bonnie never took the time before to notice what Kol smelled like, but now that she was up close and personal with him she couldn't deny that she loved the way he smelled so masculine and strong. "So… you wanna tell me why you're being so nice to me all of a sudden? And don't try to give me the excuse it's because I haven't been threatening you. You're being _extra _nice."

"Because you stopped listening to what your brain was telling you, and started listening to your heart. You can't base all of your decisions around reason and logic. That's no way to live."

"I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I spoke with Damon. He's leaving with Elena soon."

"Oh… I guess I should be leaving soon too."

"You guess? You say it as if you're dreading it."

Bonnie paused. "Well, I guess it's like when you go on vacation. Life is just so luxurious and you don't _really_ wanna go back to your boring life where you have to go back and do some work, ya know?"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I don't know what I want. I know that I don't want to leave Elena or Matt or Jeremy. But I don't want to leave Caroline and Stefan either."

"I think you should stay."

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want me to want you to?"

"I… I _want _to stay."

"Then come with me." Kol held his hand out to her. "I will make sure Damon and Elena return to Mystic Falls empty handed. Do you trust me?"

"I do." Bonnie slipped her hand into his, allowing Kol to lead her off to the side.

* * *

"Elena?" Caroline glowered at her and felt Klaus's body tensed as she heard him growl. "Don't. I got this," She told him, never tearing her eyes away from the doppelganger.

"Caroline, can we talk… in private?" Elena asked.

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of him. Besides, I'm just going to end up telling him everything after you leave." Elena looked over at Klaus's smug face before staring back into Caroline's cold eyes.

"Fair enough. I suppose I deserved that. So here goes: I'm sorry about attacking you and all of the horrible nasty things I said to you. And Stefan. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I shouldn't have spurned you for loving Klaus. Or Stefan for loving Rebekah. You told me over and over again that you knew what you were doing, but I ignored you. I couldn't get over my own pride and I paid the price by losing you guys. You were right about everything. The Originals have been nothing but good to you. I was wrong to try to convince you to think otherwise and to leave them. That was selfish of me. And I'm truly sorry, Caroline. I haven't been acting like a friend. And I know what I did was unforgiveable, but I _can't _lose you, Care." Elena slowly crept closer to the blonde. "I _need _you in my life. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Elena." Elena released a sigh of relief. "Thank you for your apology." Elena beamed at her. "Elena, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth… but I don't believe you." Elena's smile faltered. "You know, during Thanksgiving I _really _believed that you were finally going to accept my family. But I was wrong then. And when we were kidnapped and you finally accepted the fact that I'm in love with Klaus. I _believed _that you were done trying to stab my family in the back. And now you come to me trying to convince me that you've seen the errors in your ways?! You've finally seen the light?! That you'll never do them any harm again! Seriously?! You expect me to believe you after everything you've done to me?!"

"Care-"

"Stop talking. I don't believe you, Elena. And I wish to God that I did. That I could. Because it would just make things so much easier for me. But I'm sorry. Screw me once, shame on you. Screw me twice, shame on me. Screw me a third time, and I'll rip your self-righteous face right off…"

"Caroline, please-" Caroline loudly snapped her fingers in the air, causing Maddox to appear behind Elena, making her jump when he gripped her shoulder.

"Maddox, please escort Elena to the nearest airport. And go find Damon. Put him on the plane as well." The warlock nodded to her before whipping Elena's body around and pushed her forward.

"Caroline, please don't do this!" Elena screamed. "Caroline!"

"Oh, and Maddox," Caroline calmly called him back, making him halt. "Make sure they don't come back. Elena, my gift to you is allowing you and Damon to escape with your lives. Do not take this gift for granted. Because if you show your faces again, I won't show mercy…" Maddox dragged Elena off as she gaped at Caroline, unable to speak. Klaus placed a searing kiss on Caroline's neck, moaning against her skin. Caroline closed her eyes, running a hand through his blonde curls as she murmured. "Keep doing that…"

"Have I mentioned how alluring you are when you're ruthless, sweetheart?" He began trailing kisses all the way up to her ear, teasing her earlobe as he nibbled on it.

"Klaus…" Her head fell back, enjoying the feeling of his teeth scraping against her skin. "I thought you might enjoy that… but I have another surprise for you…" Klaus stopped in place, her ear still stuck in between his teeth, making her sigh. Caroline released a whimper when she felt him remove his teeth from her ear, opening her eyes. He dipped his head over her shoulder, seeing her turn to look him in the eye.

"A surprise for me?" Caroline frantically shook her head, grinning at him. "What is it?"

"Well, if I told you that would kind of ruin the surprise!"

"Will I enjoy it?"

"Trust me. You won't be able to get enough." He gave her a wolfish grin before he felt her yank his arm, pulling him over to one of the tables and pushing him down onto one of the chairs. He looked around seeing all of the people in the room and raised a brow at her in confusion.

"You know, love. _I _have no problem with an audience being present. But I was just worried about _you_."

"Shut up!" She playfully smacked him in the chest. "We're not doing _that _right here."

"Then what are we doing?" Caroline placed her hands on the table behind him, leaning over him so that their faces were so close that she could feel his hot breath touch her lips.

"Remember during Thanksgiving when you wanted me to _ravish _you?" Klaus smirked at the memory of the amusing look on Caroline's face when she was trying to fight off her sexual urges when he was attempting to seduce her.

"Vividly."

"Well, prepare to be _ravished, love_." She placed a soft kiss on his lips before scurrying off to where the band had been playing, the last song just ending. Klaus tried to suppress the gigantic grin forming on his face, but failed miserably. He leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees, not wanting to miss a moment of this. Caroline stepped on stage and lifted the microphone up from the stand and smiled into the crowd. "Hola, señores! Hola, señoritas! You guys probably have no idea what I'm saying right now but that's okay! Because the only person that matters is the person who knows what I'm saying!" She stared straight into his eyes. "This one goes out to my boyfriend, Klaus. But it can also go out to all those misunderstood souls. He's the love of my life. And I don't show him enough how much he means to me. And he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And because he's worth it. Te amo, Klaus." She kept her eyes locked on his, seeing the endearing look in his eyes and began to sing when the music played.

"There's a place that I know  
it's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
if I show it to you now  
will it make you run away

Or will you stay  
even if it hurts  
even if I try to push you out  
will you return?  
and remind me who I really am  
please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
do you love me?  
can you love mine?  
nobody's a picture perfect  
but we're worth it  
you know that we're worth it  
will you love me?  
even with my dark side?"

Caroline continued to sing the song, "Dark side," occasionally blushing when she saw the proud expression on Klaus's face. Her gaze shifted to the audience for a second, seeing those enjoying her voice as they slow danced with their partners. Her eyes flicked back over to where Klaus was sitting, but his seat was empty. Her heart skipped a beat, wondering where he could have gone. He seemed to be enjoying the song, so why would he leave? All thoughts were quickly erased from her mind when she felt a shadow towering over her.

She spun around in time for him to scoop her up into his arms by the waist. He used his other hand to gently grab a fist full of her hair, bringing her down onto his mouth. She didn't even have time to gasp before they both closed their eyes, sighing into the sultry kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shamelessly moving her lips against his, gliding her tongue along his when he penetrated her lips. She felt herself starting to get lightheaded when he pulled her mouth even closer to his. They finally pulled away, opening their eyes when they heard the audience cheer. They looked out into the audience with happiness written all over their faces.

Klaus abruptly swept her feet out from under her, carrying her in his arms bridal style. "Time to go, love." She tightly coiled her arms around his neck as he carried her off the stage and into the shadows. When he was certain that no one could see them, he used his vampire speed to race off.

* * *

Klaus kicked the hotel room door open and barely had time to close it before he had Caroline pinned on the bed with her arms right next to her head. He placed a kiss on her lips and began trailing hot kisses down her neck all the way down to her cleavage, nipping and lapping, using his tongue to try to find her nub beneath her bra.

"Klaus…" She closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them, bringing his head up from her chest, looking into his eyes. "Hazme el amor." Klaus's breathing hitched for a moment before attacking his own clothes, quickly disposing of his shirt and pants, while Caroline turned on her stomach, waiting for him to help her with the zipper on the back, and kicked her heels off. He kicked his shoes and socks off, just leaving his boxers on. He placed a hand on her back, letting his fingers linger on the skin on her back that the dress revealed at the top. He took the zipper in between two fingers, slowly dragging it down to reveal the back of her black bra and slowly trailed kisses down her spine, making her shiver under his touch. He lifted his head back up, watching her turn over on her back, making eye contact with him. She slowly slid the dress down her body, kicking it off the bed and wrapping her legs around his waist, letting him stare at her body with only her bra and panty left. She slipped a hand inside his boxers, wrapping a hand around him and feeling how hard he already was for her, gently squeezing. He clawed at the bed sheets as he moaned.

Caroline smirked, loving how much power she had over him in this position. Her other hand slid down his lower back until she felt the fabric of his underwear, slowly pulling them down until she released his large erection. Klaus kicked off his boxers, feeling relief when he finally got rid of them. He went straight to work on Caroline's bra, unhooking it with one hand and watching her slowly move the straps off her shoulders before she tossed it. He licked his lips, eyeing the succulent breasts that were hanging in his face, but he lost his train of thought when he felt Caroline rub herself against his shaft, making him harden even more. His eyes turned down to the black panty she was still wearing. He cupped both of his hands over her firm breasts, making her back arch into him and placing her hands over his, pushing them down and forcing him to squeeze harder.

Klaus dragged his tongue down her stomach, making her grow even wetter. He lifted his tongue back into his mouth when he came across the brink of her panties. Klaus lowered his teeth down onto the flimsy piece of fabric, brushing his teeth against her skin as he dragged it down her thighs. He unhitched her legs from his waist to pull it down past her ankles and tossed it to the side. His eyes scanned her entire body, taking special attention to look at her wet opening. His hands glided up her neck and he attacked her mouth once again, both of them closing their eyes, trying to pull each other closer.

* * *

**1 year later**

Katherine sat on the couch in the mansion in New Orleans with the TV remote in hand, flipping through channels to try to find something decent to watch, but getting bored when she couldn't find anything.

_Ding-dong!_

Katherine groaned when she heard the door bell, not wanting to go anywhere. She looked back at the door, seeing how it was so far away from her. "Elijah! Door!"

"Not home!" Elijah called back from the kitchen. "Katerina, get the door!"

Katherine's jaw dropped at Elijah's rudeness, but quickly thought of another idea. "Kol! Door!"

"Katherine! Door!"

"Bonnie-"

"She's a bit preoccupied at the moment!"

Katherine pretended to gag, knowing what Kol meant by that. "Rebekah-"

"She's a bit preoccupied with Stefan!" Kol shouted.

"Thank you, Kol! Thanks a lot!" Katherine snapped. "Caro-" She stopped, not evening needing confirmation to know where Caroline was. "Why the hell is everyone in this house having sex?!" Katherine jumped to her feet, slowly dragging herself to the front door, swinging it open. "I swear to God! It's like you people think this is some hotel or a freaking love nest! Maybe me and Elijah should get it on in the living room! It's the only place you guys haven't defiled today!" She screamed behind her and then turned to look at the girl on the other side of the door, who had a look of complete shock with a hint of nausea. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I came to talk to Caroline."

"I thought she gave you the boot and kicked you to the side."

"She did. I just need to see her. Katherine, please. If you meant what you said about Caring about her, tell her I'm here." Katherine rolled her eyes and was about to respond when Elijah appeared behind her.

"Elena."

"Elijah." She nodded to him. "I came to see Caroline. I just want to talk that's all."

"Well, talking got you into a lot of trouble the last time you opened your big mouth," Katherine interrupted. Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Katerina, go get Caroline."

"What?" Katherine turned to him.

"Elena, can't do us any harm. We've proven that time and time again. Go fetch Caroline."

Katherine sighed. "Fine."

"Can I come in?" Elena asked.

"No," Katherine answered insolently. "But you can wait outside." Katherine slammed the door in the vampire's face, giving Elijah a sweet smile when he shook his head at her. "What? You're the one who said you hate dogs because they track dirt into the house." Katherine walked away and happily skipped up the stairs.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes to see the white ceiling up above, feeling her heart race as she moaned. She had her bare back pressed up against the wall above her bed, her completely naked body involuntarily contorting every few seconds. She looked down to see Klaus's blonde head buried in between her legs with her upper thighs strapped to his shoulders, making her arousal intensify. He was completely stripped of his clothes as well, kneeling down in front of her as his hands gripped her pale white bum. Caroline cried out as Klaus teased her swollen clit, kissing and nipping at her.

"Klaus! God! Yes…"

Caroline bucked her hips, needing his mouth to be closer to her. He swirled his tongue around her clit and slid his tongue along her folds, moaning as he tasted her. She wrapped her legs around his neck, arching her back. He sucked and lapped at her juices, moving his body into hers and feeling her shiver. She roughly shoved his head down even further into her, grabbing two fistfuls of his curls in her hands. She felt him press his tongue down even harder, making her release a loud moan.

"Yes! Klaus! Don't! Stop! God! Your tongue!"

Klaus relished in the taste of Caroline's juices, swallowing as much of her as he could. He felt himself grow harder with every scream that came out of her mouth and every time she pushed down on his head, pushing his face deeper between her legs. She was so desperate and wet for him, she was powerless against him. He already had her writhing beneath him, begging for him to pleasure her and do what he wished to her body. He smirked against her wet folds, feeling her tremble. He inhaled deeply, taking in the intoxicating scent of her arousal and attacking her once again with his tongue. He slid his tongue along her tight wet walls, placing a firm kiss on her opening before sharply sucking down, making her release an ear-splitting cry and pushing down on his head once again.

"Klaus! Oh! God!"

All of a sudden, the bedroom door burst open and Katherine awkwardly walked in, holding a large book in her face to prevent her from seeing anything inappropriate. Caroline's head snapped to the side, eyes widening and her heart nearly jumping out of her chest when she realized Katherine was in the room, while Klaus never relented from torturing her with his mouth.

"Katherine?! What the hell are you doing?!" Caroline shouted.

"Trying to stop myself from going blind!" Katherine kept her eyes locked on the book, never allowing her eyes to see the sexual act in front of her.

"Don't you knock?!"

"Don't you lock?!"

"There was a tie on the door!"

"You really think that's going to stop people from coming inside?! What if a deaf person walked in?! Do you really want to be the reason why they're deaf_ and _blind?!"

"Get out!"

"I would _love _to but I can't." Caroline couldn't help but release a loud moan when Klaus hit her in her sweet spot, making her lose her train of thought for a moment, but then she remembered Katherine was still in the room.

"Klaus…" Caroline tapped one of his biceps. "K-Klaus… Katherine's here!" She wasn't entirely sure if he heard her at all or if he even cared, but he continued to work. She watched his curly head vigorously moving between her legs, delivering pleasure to her with every movement. His mouth was so skilled that it turned her legs to jello; she knew that if she tried to take a step her legs would just fall out from under her. Caroline decided that she was satisfied with where his head was located and forced herself to look back at Katherine. "Get out!"

"I can't! I promised Elijah I would tell you who came to visit you!"

"Make them go away!"

"I would if I thought that would work! But she just keeps coming back!"

"Who…" Caroline thrust her hips against Klaus's mouth, groaning loudly.

"Elena."

All of a sudden, Caroline felt Klaus's hot mouth leave her heat, making her panic when she saw him lift his head back up, staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry, love. Did you say something?" he smirked at her.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled. "Get your head back in there!" She grabbed a handful of his curls in her hand and shoved his face back down onto her, immediately feeling the familiar sensation causing by his tongue. She cried out when she felt him lap at her juices, tightly shutting her eyes.

"Caroline!" Katherine yelled.

Caroline's eyes shot open. "What?!"

"Elena won't leave until you talk to her! So you either tear your vagina away from Klaus's mouth! Or I kill the bitch!"

"Fine! I'll be down in a second!"

"Darn. I was hoping you'd pick the second option."

"Katherine! Can you give us some privacy?!" Katherine turned to leave but stopped in the doorway.

"Caroline, if you don't get your fully clothed ass downstairs in less than two minutes, I will kill her. Oh, and nice work. You must have some very valuable goodies down there if you brought Klaus to his knees." Caroline grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and hurled it at Katherine, firmly hitting her in the back.

"Out!"

Katherine laughed as she slammed the door behind her, making Caroline sigh and then release a shrill scream as Klaus sucked down on her juices, pressing his fingers into her bum.

* * *

Katherine calmly walked down the stairs, pretending like she did not purposefully walk in on Klaus giving Caroline a blowjob. She held her head up high, smiling as she remembered Caroline's reaction the entire time she was there. Caroline was just too easy to make fun of. Katherine attempted to turn her amused grin into a serious line when she saw Elena and Elijah turn to her.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Caroline is… predisposed of at the moment."

"Doing what?" Katherine smirked at Elijah, raising her brows at him to let him know what she saw. He slowly shook his head at her, warning her not to.

"That depends… do you want details or the general term?"

"Katerina," Elijah warned.

"Relax, Elijah. There's no harm done. We're all adults here, right? I mean, some of us may be a lot older than others. And some of us may still act like bratty spoiled toddlers, but at least we can look the part." Elena crossed her arms, looking at the ground, not wanting to get into it with Katherine. "Anyway, let's just say that Caroline was being a very naughty-"

"Katherine!"

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Caroline standing in the middle of the staircase with Klaus at her side, his arm wrapped around her waist. Both of their heads looked a bit disheveled as if they'd just woken up and quickly ran a comb through their hair. Their clothes sat awkwardly on their bodies, looking like they had been rushing to put their clothes on. Elena locked eyes with Caroline, who looked back at her with complete shock. Caroline knew that Elena was here, but she didn't quite believe it until she laid eyes on her. Caroline slowly walked down the stairs with Klaus beside her, stopping in front of the door way.

"Elena."

"Caroline."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"I said everything I needed to say in Mexico."

"Well, I didn't."

"Well, I don't want to hear it."

"Fine, Caroline. I'll leave you alone. I'll never bother you again if you tell me that I mean nothing to you. That you don't care about me anymore. That I could drop dead right here right now. And you wouldn't shed a tear. Can you honestly tell me that? Because I couldn't say that about you. Not ever. I love you, Caroline. Despite what you believe. Despite the things I've said and done. I would die for you." Caroline closed her eyes, releasing a deep sigh.

"No, Caroline. No," Katherine pleaded. "Don't let her get inside your head! She's trying to manipulate you _again_!"

Caroline opened her eyes, looking into Elena's. "You have five minutes." Katherine rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Thank you, Care," Elena smiled. "Caroline, I lashed out at you because I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"Everything! Caroline, everything! Of losing you! Of losing Stefan! Of them! I mean… your family. Caroline, when I got to New Orleans, I saw you with the Originals. I saw how good you were with them. It was like you were destined to be with them. You have a home. A place where you belong. A family. And I wanted that."

"What are you talking about, Elena? You _have _a home. In Mystic Falls. You have people who love you. Elena, you have Damon. You have Alaric. Jeremy-"

"Yes. I do. And I'm so lucky to have them in my life. But I'm Elena. I'm a curse. Anyone I touch will die. It's only a matter of time before someone dies because of me. And your family will never die. They are dangerous and immortal, but they love you. They have this undying loyalty to you and you didn't even have to try. It just came so easily to you because you're Caroline and everyone loves you. Most of them are over a thousand-years-old and could easily kill you on the spot, but instead they protect you and ask for nothing in return. And you don't just get along with them, it's like you can control them when they act out because their love for you is stronger than their hate for anyone else."

Elena continued. "And I think I went crazy when I saw the witches submit to you. Caroline, you weren't only feared and respected. You were _loved_ by them. They _wanted _to serve you as their queen. They saw you for who you really are: a true leader. Everyone in Mystic Falls knew you were destined for great things, Caroline, especially me. But I let my jealousy and my fear cloud my judgment. I knew deep down that Klaus would never hurt you, but I couldn't get over myself." Elena turned to Klaus, her heart pounding when she saw the hard look in his eyes. "So, Klaus. I owe you a huge apology."

"Go on, then," he goaded her.

Elena pursed her lips before answering. "Klaus, I'm deeply sorry for the hurtful things I said about you. Your intentions. Your relationship with Caroline. And your family. That was uncalled for. And I shouldn't have plotted against you during Thanksgiving. I attacked you for no reason. You have no reason to forgive me. But I'm asking for your forgiveness."

"Are you begging?"

Elena paused, gritting her teeth when she saw the smug expression on his face. "… Yes, Klaus. I'm begging you."

"Apology not accepted," Klaus smirked. "But you're very amusing when you're being pathetic."

"Klaus, come on," Caroline chastised. "Elena has never apologized like that to you. To any of you guys. Give her a break."

"Do you trust her?"

Caroline turned to Elena, seeing the truth behind her eyes. "If she says I can."

"You can, Care." Elena nodded. "I have not lied to your face. Not about this. I'm not saying that I'll ever _like _your family members. Put I'm willing to tolerate them for your sake. Caroline, you mean more to me than anything. And I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Caroline let a small smile slip past her lips. "Prove it, then."

"How?"

Caroline turned around and began yelling. "You guys, get your asses out here! Don't make me go in there and drag you out myself!" After a moment of hearing some scuffling, Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, and Bonnie appeared in the living room, standing in front of Caroline, still panting from their recent activities. They looked past the blonde, seeing Elena standing in the doorway.

"Elena!" Bonnie beamed.

"Bonnie! Hi!"

"What is _she _doing here?!" Rebekah spat out.

Stefan remained silent, not having the energy to get into another fight with Elena.

"Does this mean I get to kill her now?" Kol flashed her a diabolical grin.

"Kol." Bonnie pulled on his arm. Kol rolled his eyes, hating the fact that Bonnie was still friends with Elena.

"Guys," Caroline began. "Elena has something she wants to say to you."

"Well, this should be good," Rebekah snapped. Caroline turned to Elena, raising her eyebrows to indicate that was her cue.

"I owe all of you a huge apology." Elena looked around the room, scanning each of their faces. "You've all taken care of my friends. And I repay you by trying to stabbing you in the back. It wasn't fair of me to do that. I was ungrateful, irrational, and hypocritical to try. And you were right. You weren't the villains. I was. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make amends. I know you all want to kill me and I probably deserve it. But I'm asking you to forgive me for Caroline's sake. She's a really great person. The best. And it's not hard to see why anyone would instantly fall in love with her. She's perfect." Caroline blushed, feeling awkward when the spotlight was suddenly turned on her.

"She is." Klaus smiled down at the blonde, using his hand to caress her cheek, making her cheeks turn even redder.

Caroline turned to her family. "Can you guys forgive her? Elena just lost her way. I'm not asking you guys to like her. Just put up with her. Please?" The Original family looked at each other, communicating through their eyes and facial expressions. Caroline gave Elena a nervous smile, trying to calm her friend down, who kept shifting from where she stood. The Originals turned back to Caroline, their faces calm and collected; they obviously already made their decision. Caroline looked up at Klaus, pleading to him with those eyes. "Well?"

"We're going to give Elena the highest praise we can give her." He turned to the brunette. "Elena, we're not going to kill you today." Elena's eyes widened, unsure if she should be celebrating or if she should start buying a one way ticket to Africa.

Caroline giggled, seeing Elena's expression. "Don't worry. That's a good thing!"

"Whatever you say, Care."

Bonnie jumped into Elena's arms, taking her by surprise. "Elena!" Bonnie hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too, Bonnie!" Elena laughed.

"Hey!" Caroline complained. "Don't be greedy, Bonnie! Let me inside the hug!" The girls chuckled as Bonnie made room for Caroline; all three of them squeezing each other tightly, knowing that it's been a very long time since they hugged like this. When they pulled away, Stefan came up to Elena.

"Stefan."

"Hey, Elena."

"I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry."

"I know you are." He allowed her to pull him into a warm embrace. "And I know you'll never do it again." Elena nodded against his shoulder.

"Hey, where's Damon?" Caroline asked.

Elena pulled away from Stefan's hug and looked at her. "In the car. I made him wait in there because I'd never make it past security if I took him with me. I told the guards I was Katherine, but everyone knows Katherine hates Damon."

"You should go get him. You guys can stay for a while."

"Caroline, I thought you had a rule about bringing pets into the house," Kol quipped. Elena narrowed her eyes at him.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Elena, bring him in. I'll make sure the guards let you guys in." Elena spun around and headed for her car.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Caroline got up from the couch and walked over to the front door. "So, Elena. I'm really glad you came. It feels _so _good to know that you're in my life again. And we should totally hang out tomorrow if you're still in town."

"Yeah." Elena got to her feet as well. "We'll be in town for a few more days. Thank you for this by the way. You're amazing, Care."

"Don't thank me. It's what friend's do." She pulled her friend in for a quick hug. "And, Damon it was nice seeing you again."

Damon nodded to her. "Caroline, thank you for making up with Elena. And for the drink." He looked back over at the Original family. "Kol. Katherine. Rebekah. Elijah. Klaus. It's always a pleasure." They all flashed him a tight-lipped smile. "Stefan, I'll be seeing you."

"Make sure you stay out of trouble while you're in New Orleans, Damon."

"No promises." Damon got up to stand next to Elena, looking at Caroline. "So why are you trying to get rid of us? Do you have plans or something?" The Original family snickered. "What?!"

"I think Caroline still has plans she wants to finish up," Katherine remarked. Caroline strained a smile, remembering the awkwardness of Katherine walking in on her and Klaus.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Caroline opened the front door wide for Damon and Elena. "And these plans require everyone to clear out of the house right now! That includes you guys!" She pointed to the rest of her family.

"Us?!" Kol pointed to himself. "Our presence didn't seem to bother you earlier when Nik was giving you a very dirty-"

"Okay! I got it, Kol! I want you guys to leave so that I don't have to worry about what Katherine did earlier."

"I think you're overreacting," Katherine teased. Caroline turned to Klaus, who had a cocky grin displayed on his face. She used her eyes to desperately ask for his help. He sighed, not able to resist her when he knew she was desperate because she had an insatiable urge for his body. He got up and stood beside her.

"Alright. All of you get out." He pointed to the door.

"How rude!" Rebekah stomped her feet out the door. Everyone reluctantly followed grumbling to themselves.

"Now remember!" Klaus called. "You don't have to go to a hotel but you can't stay here!" He smoothly shut the door with one hand and turned around to face Caroline. She had a hungry look in her eyes and her fangs elongated, expressing her arousal. Her eyes trailed up and down his body before she used her vampire speed to jump into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddled him. She pinned him to the front door and crushed her lips down onto his, feeling his hand grab the back of her head, pulling her deeper into his mouth. They pulled away before speaking in unison. "Hazme el amor."

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you so much guys for sticking with this story! And thank you for making this such a great experience! Your reviews definitely made me much more confident in my writing than when I first started this! Some people will probably be pretty mad at me for not killing off you know who. But I like happy endings and you can't kill her without there being tears. And I prefer my happy endings tear-free. I will be back with a story. Hopefully, one that you all will enjoy just as much as this one or even more! I don't know when I'll be posting again but I will get to it eventually. I'm going to take a break from writing for a little while, but I'll post a summary and cover on tumblr when I start writing it. So go follow me! And if you don't have tumblr then you should go follow me on if you want to see it! I hope you liked the ending!**

**And for future references, what would you guys like to see me write in the future? What genre? Obviously it's going to be another romance, but what else? Another humor? Angst? Action?... etc. A combination of a bunch of genres? Let me know! I was thinking about writing a dark Klaroline fic, but what do you guys think?**

**You guys have been so great! And enthusiastic through this whole process! I'm really grateful! If you guys ever feel bored and miss reading my story, you can feel free and talk to me on tumblr. I'd be happy to talk to you guys!**

**So until next time ;)**

**xxxx KlausIsMyEverything**


	31. Sequel

**A/N: Hi, guys! So if you're reading the title of this chapter, the answer is yes. I am writing the sequel to "Eternal Bonds," and the first chapter has been published and it's called "Dealing With Love And Loss." I decided to write it because I just missed writing the story ****_so _****much that I just ****_had_**** to write it. I thought that I should let you guys know because a lot of you probably don't know this. But for those of you who follow me on tumblr, you guys have known for weeks now that I was going to write this and sorry for the long wait! But if you want to continue reading this story you can find the sequel on my author's page.**

**-Amanda **

**;)**


End file.
